The Learning Curve
by LadyDeb1970
Summary: AU: Imhotep is a jewel thief. Rick and Ardeth are step-brothers tracking him. Evy, Celia, and Anck are nineteen year old college roommates. And Beni is the wild card whose choice will alter all their fates.
1. Prologue: How Did It Come to This?

Disclaimer: The characters of the Mummy don't belong to me. . .that honor goes to Stephen Sommers. . .however, the Ferguson family does.  
  
The Learning Curve  
  
Prologue  
  
It wasn't supposed to end like this. He looked around the room, shaking his head sadly. It wasn't supposed to end like this. But what else could he have expected? You employ people with low standards, and this was what you got. He stole for the thrill, and because he loved beautiful things. He stole because Robin Hood was one of his greatest heroes. He genuinely cared about people, though most would have found that difficult to believe. And it was that compassion for people which made this entire situation so unbearable for Imhotep.  
  
That wasn't his real name, of course. It was so long since he used his real name, he forgot what it was. Something very pedestrian, he was sure. He cho__ the name of the great architect and doctor because he was also a lover of beautiful things. That Imhotep, the chief architect of Djoser, created things. Not just buildings, magnificent buildings, but he was also considered a god of medicine. That was the sort of legacy Imhotep wanted to leave.  
  
In addition, Imhotep's mother was Egyptian. It was only right that he take the name of a great Egyptian for his new life. It was a connection with his old life, and with the one person he truly loved for most of his life. Egypt was his legacy, it was his heritage, it was his blood. Besides, it made one helluva dramatic calling card. 'Imhotep was here.' It appealed to his admittedly warped sense of humor.  
  
He thought his sense of humor was warped, but it was nothing compared to the warped minds of his three underlings. The ones responsible for this thrice-be-damned mess. He never liked the Med-jai, the men of the desert who protected the treasures of Egypt. . .among other things. They made his life difficult, but, at the same time, he respected them. Especially the late chieftain, Suleiman Bey. Imhotep matched wits with him many times over the years and came to respect him. Not only for his intelligence and ability to keep up with Imhotep, but because he was so committed to his family. Imhotep admired that in a man.  
  
When Suleiman Bey was killed, nearly ten years earlier by one of Imhotep's associates, the thief released him from his employ, and made sure he could never work again. Imhotep had no desire to kill anyone. . .although for that pathetic fool, he would have made an exception. Especially since Suleiman's successor, his older son Andreas, was no match for Imhotep. He was no bungling fool, but nor did he have his father's wisdom, maturity. . .any of the things which made him such an excellent chess player.  
  
Then, five years ago, Andreas was killed and his younger brother Ardeth took up the mantle of leadership for the Med-jai. At his side was their step-brother, Rick O'Connell. Altair Bey remarried after her husband's death, to an American with a son only a year older than her second born. Nathaniel O'Connell. Altair was still a young woman, by the standards of many, and two children were born of this second marriage, both little girls.  
  
Imhotep learned this quite by accident, while he was stealing the Book of Amun-Ra. That should have been his first clue that he hired people with low standards. He overheard Lock-nah bragging to Meela that he blackmailed one of the young Med-jai warriors into giving him what he needed to steal the Book, by threatening to kill the two baby sisters of Ardeth Bey. That was pure stupidity, and ensured the young chieftain would come after them.  
  
Imhotep could hardly blame the older brother for that. He would kill anyone who threatened his family, much less his small sisters, if he had them. And he learned over the last five years, since Ardeth took command, that threatening the two little girls was truly the most stupid thing Lock- nah could have done. Though only seventeen at the time of his older brother's death, Ardeth immediately proved to be far more effective leader than Andreas, and Imhotep grew to respect the teenaged chieftain.  
  
He thought outside the box, as the saying went. He made contingency plans for things that sounded far-fetched, and planned for the more obvious. Imhotep admired him. Under different circumstances, he might have even liked the boy. At the very least, he would have arranged a meeting, to find out why Ardeth did things in such a way. Perhaps because his step-brother was an American, and Ardeth listened to Rick's unconventional ideas. At least, that was Imhotep's theory, and it was as good as any.  
  
Imhotep would have asked them now since they, like he, were prisoners. However, that was nothing short of impossible. Ardeth was. . .unable to communicate. And Rick was worried sick about his badly injured brother. . .every time Imhotep even attempted to approach, the young American Med-jai shot him a look of such hatred, Imhotep inevitably sat down. The young man blamed Imhotep for what was done to his brother. Hard to blame him, when it was Imhotep's enforcer who left Ardeth Bey in such terrible condition.  
  
He wasn't on hand for the actual attack, but it wasn't necessary. He saw the end results, and knew that Ardeth was fighting for his very life. It seemed likely that a broken rib punctured his lung, and it was only a matter of time before his lung collapsed. They were looking at hours, not days, before the boy died. Imhotep didn't want that to happen. He didn't want Suleiman Bey's worthy young son to die before he had a chance to really live.  
  
Every few moments, a groan would echo through the room, though the Med-jai remained unconscious. His head was pillowed on his brother's thigh, and inevitably, each time Ardeth groaned softly in pain, Rick would look toward the door. What was he looking for? Escape? Not likely. He couldn't escape, not without leaving his brother behind, and that, he wasn't about to do. Imhotep hardly knew him, but he knew that without question.  
  
During the last few weeks, Imhotep had time to watch the two brothers. Rick O'Connell may be a doubting Thomas, but one thing he wouldn't tolerate was someone harming his little brother. Was the American looking for rescue? Equally unlikely. The girls were also prisoners.  
  
The girls. Imhotep closed his eyes. Yes, Rick was right to blame him for this. Not just because Imhotep's enforcer. . .former enforcer, since Lock-nah now worked on his own. . . almost killed Rick's brother. But Imhotep showed the most amazing lack of intelligence. He fell in love, and then actually believed that Meela was anything like her cousin because they looked alike. He was such a fool.  
  
Three times a fool, it seemed. . .for hiring Lock-nah, Meela, and Hafez. He should have known those three were trouble. He should have seen it from the beginning, and maybe if he did, a twenty-two year old boy wouldn't be fighting for every breath he took right now. Imhotep allowed his head to drop back. . .and as he did, he saw something which shocked him. There were shadows in the grate overhead.  
  
Imhotep looked away, not wanting to draw attention to himself. . .and looked right at Rick O'Connell, to find the other man looking back. For the first time since the beginning of the endgame, the young American was looking at Imhotep with something other than hatred and contempt. Rick looked back up at the ceiling, and Imhotep did the same after making sure Meela and Lock-nah were otherwise occupied. A regular Bonnie and Clyde, they were.  
  
A face peered between the slats and Imhotep's heart jumped. He knew that face! A single finger was held against the person's lips, in the classic 'shhh' gesture. Imhotep would keep silent. Rescue was at hand. But it would take time, and Imhotep would use that time to think about the mistakes he made. He would never allow something like this to happen again. To ensure that, he forced himself to start at the beginning.  
  
And where was the beginning? Was it when he stole the breathtaking Book of Amun-Ra from Egypt, and brought the Med-jai chasing after him? Was it when he chose to hide in plain sight at a college, after watching an old movie from the '80's? Or was it. . .was it when he saw her face? Imhotep's heart twisted. Yes. It was when he saw her for the first time, more than six weeks ago. His beautiful Anck-su-namun.  
  
She was now a prisoner of that bastard Lock-nah, along with her two roommates. Were those three innocent girls safe? He hoped so. He hoped Lock-nah learned his lesson the first time he messed with those three girls. Perhaps that was the beginning after all. The beginning of his mistakes. . .allowing the exotically beautiful Anck into his heart. But she *was* beautiful, and everything he ever wanted in a woman. Imhotep closed his eyes, remembering. . . 


	2. Returns and Arrivals

The Learning Curve  
  
Part One  
  
It was one of those glorious autumn afternoons, the kind which made you glad to be alive. Well, it would be, if Beni was outside to enjoy it. Which he was not. However, there was a silver lining. Inside, he could check out the returning coeds. Especially his favorite ladies. And speaking of the devil. . .here came the Terrible Trio now. They walked through the hall with matching strides. That was one of the few similarities between the three.  
  
In some ways, they were a walking cliche. There was Evelyn Carnahan, the pretty, though prim, proper, and preachy English girl who arrived on campus the previous September. Beni didn't particularly like her, as she seemed to have her nose stuck perpetually in the air. Living two semesters with her roommates took some of the starch out of her, but she had a long way to go before she was Beni's favorite person. If ever. That was a big 'if.'  
  
On her opposite end was Anck-su-namun Cortez, usually just called 'Anck.' He asked her once how she came to have the name of an Egyptian queen. She rolled her eyes, explaining that her mother was reading about King Tut and his young wife during her pregnancy with Anck. Yolanda Cortez was deeply touched by the love between the pair, their devotion to each other, and named her daughter after the young queen. She changed the spelling, but it was her desire that Anck would find a man as devoted to her as Tutenkamen was to his Ankhsunamun.  
  
She was beautiful, the male students on the floor all agreed, perhaps even the sexiest girl on campus. Anck had a cat-like face and coal-dark eyes. Her long, black hair was almost always loose and free about her shoulders, and in many ways, she was the antithesis of Evy Carnahan. Their relationship was a testament to that. During the previous year, while the third roommate was at the library, studying, Beni often heard the two girls screaming at each other.  
  
Beni wasn't entirely sure if the third member of the Trio went to the library because it was the best place to study, or if it was just to escape the tension between her two roommates. At first glance, she was the least pretty of the three. Then again, Beni had little use for most of the jocks on the hall. Beni was older than they were, twenty-three years old, and he knew that the old saying, beauty is only skin-deep, was true. He saw it every time he looked in the mirror.  
  
As the trio approached him, it was the girl in the middle, Celia, who called out cheerfully, "Hey, Beni, we're back!" Well, she was in a good mood. While she wasn't the prettiest of the three, she was the friendliest. She would stop and talk to Beni while he was getting ready to clean the girls' bathroom, and while she was on her way to class. Celia Ferguson, unlike her two roommates, was from this area, growing up in nearby Chicago. She often advised him of nice places in the area, where he wouldn't have to worry about bullies.  
  
Beni appreciated that, and generally took her advice. You wouldn't expect a rich girl like Celia to have trouble with bullies, but Celia didn't broadcast that she was rich. She did, however, broadcast that she had a protective big brother. . .and an equally protective little brother. Beni didn't know who taught her to act like a normal person, but they did a good job. He wondered if he should ask about that, then decided not to. It would make her uncomfortable, and he didn't want that.  
  
Like Evy and Anck, Celia was nineteen. . .she was also the bridge between them, the one thing her roommates usually could agree about. Evy liked her because they shared interests. Anck liked her because she didn't take more than people could give. Ninety percent of the time, Celia played peacemaker between the other two. That was reason enough for Beni to keep his mouth shut. She got enough trouble from her roommates. She didn't need none from him.  
  
Beni returned Celia's greeting, saying, "So I see. My life is so much richer, now that my ladies are back in this sacred dormitory." Evy sniffed, lifting her chin, and Beni briefly considered tripping her. Wouldn't be so high and mighty then. . .might even make Anck laugh in the process. After a moment, however, he decided not to. Evy's older brother Jonathan was an instructor here, and while the elder Carnahan was considered a buffoon by many of his students, Beni made it a practice not to annoy girls with protective big brothers.  
  
Besides, he got the answer he wanted from Anck, who replied cheerfully, "Beni, you're are SUCH a bullshitter. Maybe the next time I need to write an essay, I should come see you?" Beni swept a bow, making the two more friendly roommates laugh. Anck added, gently steering the baby of the group toward their room, "Talk to you later, Beni. . .don't mean to be rude, but Little Miss Celia hasn't eaten yet, and you KNOW how she gets when she doesn't eat."  
  
Celia stuck her tongue out at her roommate, replying, "Who are you calling, 'little,' Anck?" Both Anck and Beni looked at her with amusement. Anck was at least two or three inches taller than her roommate, for whom the word 'tiny' seemed appropriate. Not just short, but slender as well. Small-boned. Probably the major reason why most of the people who bothered to get to know Celia were protective of her. The term 'deceptively fragile' seemed to have been coined just for girls like her.  
  
The taller girl replied, patting her friend's shoulder, "Just a term of endearment, querida. I wouldn't call you that, if I did not love you." The look which Celia gave Beni clearly said, 'she is SO full of bullshit,' but she held her tongue. That was something Beni never learned to do. Maybe that was why he got himself into trouble all the time? Anck added very practically, "And you do get. . .cranky. . .when you don't eat, querida."  
  
"You mean she passes out," Beni said helpfully, and found himself on the receiving end of a glare from the young lady in question. He spread his hands, adding, "It is the truth, my friend, you do indeed get dizzy from lack of food." Celia's glare turned into a glower and Beni gave a little laugh, saying, "Perhaps I should return to work before I put my foot any further into my mouth, yes?"  
  
"Too late, it's already up to your hip," Anck said, her dark eyes dancing with laughter. She gave her roomie a gentle nudge. Beni watched the three go, and as they neared their room, Celia turned back, and smiled at Beni. All was forgiven. That was a relief. Beni didn't think he wanted on her bad side. She had one, of course. . .bad side, dark side, take your pick. And Beni's past experience told him that it was always the quiet ones you had to watch out for.  
  
. . .  
  
If Anck Cortez could have heard what Beni Gabor was thinking, she would have laughed. Not because it wasn't true, but because it was. In fact, while Anck was the street-wise roommate out of the three, she considered Celia to be the most dangerous. She had a much higher tolerance for bullshit. . .when she reached her limit, the fallout tended to be ugly. Not that Anck told people that. It was far too entertaining to see their expressions when quiet, easygoing Celia turned into a fire-breathing dragon. Besides, it was their own damn fault for making assumptions about her roomie.  
  
The only people who were allowed to make assumptions were Anck and Evy, who knew her. Not even Beni could make assumptions, because he didn't know her well enough. There was also the matter of his character flaws. He was a weasel. . .a likable weasel, but still a weasel, and Anck didn't trust weasels. She didn't particularly like Evy, but she trusted her. And maybe she would come to like Evy, if there were many more days like this. The trio spent most of the day moving in, and helping their friends move into their respective halls.  
  
They already had their schedules. . .that was taken care of before they left college the previous semester. While they were only sophomores, they still found scheduling relatively easy. Unfortunately, they were still filling requirements. While Anck had no use for Art History, at least she had it with both her roommates, and they could help her.  
  
Evy was a stuck-up little brat, but she was smart in history and once you got past her 'I'm so superior to you' attitude, she was actually a pretty decent sort. Loyal, too. It was Celia's contention that Evy wasn't really stuck-up. . .she just used that mask to protect herself, the way Anck used her own mask. If anyone other than Celia said it, Anck would have knocked them flying. She wanted no one to realize that the face she showed to the world wasn't the real Anck.  
  
As Evy unlocked the door to their room, she questioned, "You know, girls, most of the decent places won't be open to eat just yet." The three girls shuffled into the room, Celia collapsing onto her bed. Anck raised her eyebrow at Evy. Well, what was she suggesting? The signs were there. Celia needed to eat. Normally, she was pretty good about making sure she did eat. . .but today, things went a little chaotic.  
  
"What I'm suggesting, Anck-su-namun, is that we have food in here. It's not necessary for us to go out," Evy replied, enunciating every syllable of Anck's full name. The other girl glared at her. Evy knew damn good and well that she hated to be called that. And she never called Celia by her full name, 'Cecelia.' Evy did it just to annoy Anck. However, she was also right, which made it even worse. Evy went to her closet, opening it up.  
  
Since she lived in England during the summer, Evy was always the first to arrive back, as soon as the college opened to the students in the weeks before classes started back up. During that time, she always restocked their stash of junk food, which was kept in the upper portion of her closet. Celia spent all of the two previous semesters, trying to talk Evy into moving it, so Celia wouldn't have to go into Evy's things to get the junk food. She hadn't succeeded, yet.  
  
Anck looked from the junk food, to their roommate, who was rubbing her forehead, and nodded. That was one of the biggest surprises she got when Evy started acting like a human being, instead of an ice princess. Anck had her roommate figured for a health food nut, but Evy had a weakness for junk food. Potato chips, twinkies, various and sundry other goodies which supposedly weren't at all good for you.  
  
"Got any Cheezits? Those will hold me over until we can order a pizza or something. All I wanna do is stay in the room for the rest of the day," Celia requested, sitting up on her bed. In answer, Evy tossed a small box of the requested cheese crackers to her, while Anck went into the mini-fridge for the pack of grape soda she bought on the way to the campus the previous day. She handed Celia a can, who sighed, "You two take such good care of me."  
  
Anck *knew* Evy was about to say something ignorant, like 'someone has to, since you don't take care of yourself,' so she trumped the other girl by saying, "That's because you take such good care of us." Evy nodded firmly, and Anck realized with some chagrin that she was wrong about her other roommate. The English girl tossed a package for Ding-Dongs to Anck, before pulling out a package of crackers and cheese sandwiches for herself.  
  
Anck caught it easily with one hand, digging into the mini-fridge for a diet Coke for Evy and a root beer for herself. All three girls sat on Celia's bed, munching away. It was three pm and in another two hours, they could have a proper dinner.  
  
Once she observed color returning to Celia's face, Anck asked, "So. How was everyone's summer vacation? And Celia, please tell me that Beni won't be the only guy you talk to this year! The upperclassmen on the hall are starting to make fun of you, calling you Beni's girlfriend." Celia's dark eyes flashed dangerously, and Anck knew it wasn't because she was being called Beni's girlfriend by the jerks on the floor.  
  
"I don't care about them! Beni's nice to me, I'm nice to him. . .end of story!" Celia retorted before popping another handful of Cheezits into her mouth. Anck groaned silently. Why, oh why, did she have to even bring this up! She knew better than that. Celia added, bitterness straining her voice, "Besides, it's not like I'm really a beauty queen in the first place. Those jerks make fun of me as it is, 'cause I'm not like them. Screw 'em. I'm not here to make them happy, I'm here. . ."  
  
"To get an education. I know. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. And you're wrong, you know. You're a lot prettier than most of their girlfriends. Prettier and nicer," Anck replied. Even so, most days, it took all of her self-control to keep from hustling Celia down the hall to the girl's bathroom, and put some make-up on her. She really was a pretty girl, but she wasn't interested in making the most of her looks.  
  
"Prettier, nicer, and smarter. But Anck, Celia's right. They'll make fun of her no matter what she does, because they're self-centered little jerks who get their jollies out of trouncing someone else's self- esteem. No. If a boy is really worth anything, he'll like Celia as she is," Evy said. The words were self-righteous, but her tone wasn't. Anck looked at her roommate, surprised, and saw wistfulness in the other girl's eyes.  
  
Anck looked from one roommate to another, stunned. But before she could question either girl, Evy continued in a more composed voice, "As for your question, Anck, I had a lovely summer. I went to Egypt on a dig." Anck blinked in surprise. A lovely summer? In Egypt? Was she totally insane? Evy continued, as if totally oblivious to Anck's reaction, "We found some pottery and shards. Dr Hafez was quite excited."  
  
Evy went to Egypt. In the summer. On a dig. Anck shook her head. She would *never* understand her roommate. Never. Celia said, "Well, I didn't do anything that exciting. Galen, Jason and I spent the entire summer at the house our grandmother left to us. I. . ." Her voice cracked and Anck put her hand on Celia's shoulder supportively. Celia's grandmother died the previous year, right before Thanksgiving, and it devastated the other girl.  
  
Knowing that it still hurt to talk about Annabelle's death, Evy asked softly, "I take it your parents are still being obnoxious about what you want to do?" Celia nodded with a sigh, and Evy continued in a tone which told Anck they discussed this before, "And Galen is still backing you up, I would imagine. He's never been happy about your parents' habit of trying to make you into something you aren't."  
  
Anck was actually a little confused about that. She knew Bruce and Madeleine Ferguson loved their only daughter, and if anything, they were overprotective.  
  
But that was to be expected, especially in a situation like this. When Celia was two years old, she and her older brother Galen was almost abducted from the local mall. As a result, the couple were overprotective all three children, including fourteen year old Jason. But this was the first Anck heard about Celia's parents being unhappy about their daughter's chosen profession. . .or rather, future profession.  
  
"Yeah. They've never thought I should work for a living, considering how much money we have. Galen had the same thing happen to him, so he's determined to give me all the support he can. That reminds me, speaking of Galen. . .Anck, are you *sure* you don't want me to fix you two up? After the last two losers, you should go out with someone who will treat you like a princess, at the very least," Celia replied.  
  
Anck glared at her friend, though she knew why Celia made that suggestion, and said definitively, "No. I'll know him when I see him." Evy just sniffed, as if to say she knew better than that, and Anck looked at Celia. Her color was better, and some of the circles under her eyes were vanishing. Hmmm. Maybe that meant Celia was up to playing some mischief? Her roommate raised her eyebrows, and the two girls pounced. Celia grabbed Evy's shoulders, drawing a squeal, and turned her toward Anck. The second girl grinned wickedly and began tickling Evy's sides ruthlessly. The English girl squealed and struggled, giggling helplessly, but she was no match for her two roommates. They were always stronger together than apart.  
  
. . .  
  
"This is so a waste of my time!"  
  
Ardeth Bey sighed and looked at his brother. Rick sat slumped next to him, staring out the driver's side window. Their information was good. Ardeth *knew* it was good. It was just a matter of being patient. Unfortunately, while Ardeth had patience to spare, his step-brother did not. Ardeth answered, "Then you sleep and I will watch. It is what makes the most sense, Rick, since you do not wish to be here."  
  
"Sense? Ardeth, not a word you have said since this whole thing has started has made any sense! The Book of Amun-Ra was stolen, big deal!" Rick fired back, turning to look at Ardeth. They were utterly dissimilar, but that was to be expected, since they had no blood relation. Only the marriage of Ardeth's mother and Rick's father when the boys were teenagers bound them together. Together or apart, they stood out. They were both tall young men. Rick had sandy hair, light skin, and blue eyes. Ardeth had bronzed skin, black hair and equally dark eyes. As if that wasn't reason enough for him to stand out, there was the matter of his Med-jai tattoos. And standing next to his slightly taller step-brother, he looked even more exotic.  
  
Fortunately, his tattoos warranted only a passing glance, for many young people in the modern United States wore tattoos. . .not so young as well. Most were not on their faces, but it seemed that was unimportant. Ardeth said quietly, returning to his discussion with his step-brother, "This goes far beyond the Book, or have you forgotten Yasmina and Thalia?" Rick averted his eyes at the mention of their sisters. Ardeth went on, "Lock-nah almost killed them. . .if nothing else, I intend to make him pay for that."  
  
"I know," Rick said softly, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it." Ardeth just grunted and looked out the window. They had this discussion a thousand times over the last three days. Ardeth would have thought that Rick would be happy about returning to the United States, considering how much he complained about Egypt and the responsibilities of being a Med-jai. The youthful chieftain wasn't inclined to take his step-brother's apology seriously. He apologized too often to be taken seriously. . .he never meant what he said.  
  
This time, however, Rick persisted, saying, "I know I haven't made things easy the last few days, Ardeth. I'm not mad at you, or Dad, or Altair. . .I'm mad at myself." Now *that* surprised the raven-haired young man, and he looked at his step-brother in surprise. Rick gave a half shrug, explaining, "I'm mad at myself, because I've been such an ass the last few weeks and haven't done anything except give you a hard time."  
  
Now Ardeth did look away, averting his eyes from the other man. Rick didn't mean the most recent go-round, but their arguments over the last few weeks. While he was the older of the two, by a little over a year, Ardeth was the chieftain of the Med-jai, and as his step-brother bitterly reminded him after the attack against their little sisters, the safety and security of their people was *his* responsibility, and Ardeth failed them.  
  
Rick's hand on his shoulder brought Ardeth's attention back to him, and Rick said softly, "I shouldn't have said it was your fault. You did everything you could, Ardeth, and then some." The younger brother smiled without any real humor. Ah, but that was where Rick was wrong. There was far more Ardeth could have done. He could have avoided the whole problem in the first place. He could have killed Lock-nah when he had the chance. No Lock-nah, no threats against the lives of his two baby sisters.  
  
Rick evidently knew what he was thinking, a phenomen which never failed to amaze Ardeth even after all this time, for he said, "And in case you've forgotten. . .the one time you had a *chance* to kill Lock-nah, I screwed up your aim by falling into you." Now Ardeth did look at his brother more fully. Rick added, "And don't say that wasn't my fault, because it was. I didn't look where I was going, and Imhotep decided to play matador with me."  
  
Now there was humor as Ardeth smiled at his step-brother, saying lightly, "If I took the shot before you stumbled into me, then we would not be having this conversation. Lock-nah would be dead, and Imhotep would not have his enforcer. . .or the Book, for that matter." Rick glowered at him, and Ardeth narrowly missed his brother smacking him in the back of his head. Instead, he just smiled at the other man. Rick stared past him, and Ardeth looked over in the direction of his brother's gaze.  
  
A slender, dark-skinned young man was approaching him. He was around their age, in his early twenties, and he kept casting wary looks toward Ardeth's step-brother. Why he was doing that, Ardeth couldn't even begin to guess. Rick ignored people unless they were either a member of his family or a threat to his family. This newcomer wasn't a member of their family, and to the best of Ardeth's knowledge, he never threatened their family.  
  
"I'll be damned. . .Izzy Buttons!" Rick exclaimed. Izzy Buttons? What manner of name was that? Rick continued after a moment, "I told you about him, Ardeth, didn't I? The guy who helped me out of a jam when I was caught across the border." Oh yes, now that Rick mentioned it, Ardeth *did* remember hearing the other man's name, although, if memory served, 'Izzy Buttons' was a nickname and his real name was. . .  
  
"Isidore Boutinier, thank you very much. . .and I would watch my back, if I were you!" the other man replied with an obvious English accent, glaring at Ardeth's step-brother. The young chieftain raised his eyebrows questioningly, looking from the newcomer to his step-brother and back again, and Izzy Buttons continued, "Let's just say that Mr O'Connell has a nasty habit of getting his friends shot, and leave it at that. Dr Bey sent me out with a message."  
  
"First and foremost, Ardeth has no reason to watch his back with me, because he's not my friend, he's my brother. Secondly, you're Uncle Terrence's teaching assistant. . .you have got to be kidding me!" Rick fired back. Ardeth rubbed his temples, feeling another headache coming on. His step-brother continued, "And three, quit giving my brother a headache, I've given him enough of those to last him the rest of his life."  
  
Ardeth wondered briefly if he should tell Izzy Buttons to ignore Rick, since it was the American who was giving Ardeth the headache. Instead, he requested wearily, "Could you please relay my uncle's message to me?" He was vaguely aware of Rick looking at him in concern, but that couldn't be important right now. He had to focus on getting the Book back, dealing with Imhotep once and for all, and finishing off Lock-nah.  
  
"Of course," Izzy replied, and his manner changed instantly. Ardeth didn't think about it too much. People often reacted in vastly different ways between him and his step-brother. Izzy continued, "Dr Bey said to let you know that he's arranged for your positions on campus. O'Connell will be with campus security, and your contact there is a dark-haired guy named 'Burns.' He's studying to become a cop himself."  
  
Ardeth nodded and Izzy looked back at him, adding, "And you, you will be another teaching assistant. Dr Bey hasn't decided whose yet, he's still doing some research into that. We must be very careful, however, because Imhotep knows you both." He paused, then added with a shake of his head, "Imhotep. Who ever heard of calling yourself Imhotep, after a dead guy? Stupidity, if you ask me."  
  
Which Ardeth had not, but that was beside the point. Izzy continued, "Anyhow, Dr Bey has the choices narrowed down to two men in his college." Ardeth nodded, expecting that. His uncle was the dean of Arts and Sciences.  
  
His uncle's teaching assistant explained, "I only remember one of their names. Dr Balthazar Hafez. That's the one that your uncle is leaning toward. He's the chair for the art department, and also teaches art history. I've taken a few of his courses. . . somehow, he always ends up with the prettiest girls on campus in his classes. I can't quite figure out how he does it, though." Ardeth tried not to roll his eyes. He didn't have time for girls!  
  
"And we keep our own names? Isn't that stupid, since Imhotep is here?" Rick questioned. Ardeth wasn't comfortable with that, either, but his uncle insisted it was better this way. They could never remember all of their identities. Besides, Imhotep wouldn't leave if he knew the Med- jai chieftain was here. . .rather, he would regard it as a challenge. He seemed to enjoy the chess game he seemed to play with Ardeth.  
  
"Take it up with Dr Bey, it was his idea. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go to one of the dorms. One of Dr Bey's students worked in the library over the summer, and managed to knock down over an entire room full of books. Dr Bey wants to make sure that she put everything back where it was. I tell you, O'Connell. . .I think I'll keep Evy Carnahan away from you. The two of you would be just plain dangerous in the same room!" Izzy retorted. Ardeth smiled, his razor-sharp mind already filing away the name 'Evy Carnahan' for future reference. You just never knew when it might be important.  
  
. . .  
  
Curiously, Terrence Bey never even questioned that his nephew would receive his message, much less that he would come to the meet. If it was Rick O'Connell, that would have been one thing, but Ardeth was too responsible, too serious in his duties as the Med-jai chieftain. Yes, too responsible, too serious. Both of these were true where his nephew were concerned, too true for Terrence's peace of mind.  
  
He tried to think past Ardeth, tried to remind himself of the big picture. He knew Imhotep was on the campus, he knew that the other man was posing as a professor of art history. As the representative of the Med- jai, who did not bear the Med-jai markings, it was his duty, his responsibility to gather information about the jewel thief. And to make sure Imhotep never even suspected the Med-jai were onto him.  
  
That would be much more difficult, since Terrence would have to give his nephew to one of the other professors as a teaching assistant. He already had one, Isidore, and it would attract too much attention for him to have another. Attention meant more danger for Ardeth, and his life was already in danger, just because of his current quest. The Book of Amun-Ra had to be recovered, before Imhotep unleashed a disaster of Biblical proportions.  
  
And any professor to whom Ardeth was assigned carried the life of Terrence's beloved nephew in his hands. There were simply no professors whom Terrence felt he could trust with the truth of his nephew's mission here. He didn't fully trust the two men who seemed the best candidates. Terrence tried to remind himself of the greater good. . . but he couldn't see what his nephew's death would do for the greater good.  
  
Rick would be far easier. He wasn't of Terrence's blood, and he could get out of any scrape he got into with help from Ardeth. Too many times, Terrence wished that Altair never met Nathaniel O'Connell. He had nothing against the man, who was good for his sister-in-law. But Terrence feared that Nathaniel's reckless son would end up causing harm to Ardeth, and worse yet, Terrence's nephew refused to accept that. He believed that Rick would be there for him when he was needed. Terrence wished he could be so sure.  
  
Rick's assignment was actually the easier of the two. He would be partnered with Winston Havilock, a boozed-out ex-inspector with Scotland Yard who drank himself out of a job. Terrence was not unsympathetic to the man, really. He was once a cracker-jack inspector, a member of an excellent anti-terrorist unit. Then an operation was blown to hell, wiping out the entire unit except for one man. . .Winston Havilock. The ex- inspector couldn't forgive himself for surviving, and so he committed slow suicide ever since the blast which killed his partners.  
  
And his contact would be Nicholas Burns, a senior who was majoring in law enforcement. He was a typical young man, filled with arrogance, but unlike his two best friends, Daniels and Henderson, he was a decent young man. If he got away from the corroding influence of the other two, Terrence thought young Nicholas could be quite an admirable human being. He could poke fun at other people, but he drew some lines in the sand. Lines that his two compatriots didn't seem to see or understand. Rick would be fine. He always landed on his feet.  
  
The same could not be said for the current bane of his existence, one Evelyn Carnahan. Terrence shook his head, muttering under his breath as he turned his attention back to his lesson plan and briefly away from the question of his nephew's safety at the campus while he laid his trap for Imhotep. That girl was a walking natural disaster! He would consider himself most fortunate if there were no more incidents, as there were during the summer. The infamous domino effect, as seen with shelves filled with books.  
  
Still, even so, he had to admit. . .clumsy as she was, she was a far sight better than her roommate, Anck-su-namun Cortez. There were very few people whom Terrence Bey trusted. And Anck-su-namun would never make that list. He wasn't entirely sure what it was about her that he disliked. Perhaps it was simply that he saw too many promising young teachers ruined by girls like Anck Cortez. Beautiful and seductive.  
  
He was actually predisposed to like her, since she was named for King Tutenkamen's wife, but after he saw the way his young professors reacted to her, Terrence began rethinking that. Perhaps it was unfair, but Terrence had a very hard time trusting any woman who was that sexy and that aware of her own impact on members of the opposite sex. Wonderful. There was Evy Carnahan, who knocked over whole bookshelves in a domino effect.  
  
Then there was her roommate, Anck Cortez, who seemed to define the term 'jail bait,' though she was nineteen years old. From one extreme to the other, and then there was the third member of the little trio. The colorless Miss Ferguson. She was a nonentity, particularly when she was in the company of Miss Cortez. Quiet and soft-spoken, Terrence was told that she was quite intelligent. It was hard to be sure, as she never spoke up in class.  
  
He had no way of knowing, of course, that the investigation he and his two nephews were conducting would change everything. His family, his life, his duty, even the way he saw the three young woman who roomed together. He couldn't know. No one could. He had no way of knowing that Evy Carnahan could be tenacious beyond words. Nor could he know that Anck Cortez was devoted to her friends and those whom she loved. And there was no way in the world he could know the events which would even alter his perception of quiet Celia Ferguson.  
  
But these events were coming, and they would start falling into place with the choice he was about to make. Again, Terrence looked at the two choices in front of him. To whom would he send his nephew, as a teaching assistant? They were both in art history, specializing in art of the ancient world. Both had Master's Degrees in Egyptology, which was Terrence's own area of expertise.  
  
Dr Balthazar Hafez, who had the curatorship of the British Museum as one of his credentials, as well as the chair of the Art Department. He wasn't curator of the entire Museum, of course, as Terrence was once the curator of the Egyptian Hall of Antiquities. Rather, he was curator of the Egyptian exhibits and halls. He was a fellow Egyptian, not that this particularly recommended him to Terrence. There were scoundrels and cutthroats in all nationalities.  
  
On the other hand, his other choice was Dr Allen Chamberlain. An Englishman, with a slightly superior attitude toward everyone. He set Terrence's teeth on edge. While Terrence was frequently exasperated with both Evy Carnahan's clumsiness and her brother's assorted vices, he was actually quite fond of them both. Thus, he felt quite indignant when Chamberlain took the view that Miss Carnahan was worthless as a student simply because she was a woman. And he really didn't care for Chamberlain's attitude toward anyone who wasn't English.  
  
Was he really willing to entrust his nephew to such a man? Ardeth was twenty-two now, a man instead of a child, and yet Terrence remained very protective of him. Andreas was dead, and Anatol was a boy of fourteen. And Ardeth. . .Ardeth resembled his father so much, it sometimes took Terrence's breath away. It was a fine line which the Dean walked, balancing his desire to protect his nephew with the knowledge that his nephew was the chieftain of their people, and a fine warrior in his own right.  
  
He was still the little boy whom Terrence remembered from his visits back to the desert, the solemn-eyed child who worked so hard to be what his father wanted him to be. Still the nephew who refused to let go of Suleiman after Terrence's older brother almost died in battle. And when Ardeth arrived in the States with Rick a few weeks earlier, once Terrence had a lead on Imhotep, his sister-in-law called him. Terrence and Altair were never particularly close. . . they respected each other, acknowledging each other's place among the Med-jai.  
  
But Terrence left the desert permanently after his brother's death, and though he continued to serve the Med-jai, a rift developed between him and his brother's widow. She kept the door open for him, for the sake of their children. But aside from that, there was no contact between them. However, Altair called him. Told him to watch over Ardeth. He was the chieftain, but he was her son. And she knew that he loved the boy just as much as she did.  
  
Indeed. And just as Terrence himself did, Altair struggled between her desire to protect Ardeth and her understanding that she had to trust her son. That was the end, was it not? A question of trust. Terrence sighed and picked up the phone. He dialed the extension he needed. The other party answered, and Terrence said, "I was not sure if I could catch you before your next class. I have a new teaching assistant for you, Balthazar."  
  
. . .  
  
Things were silent on the drive back to the apartment. Rick said not a word, but ever so often, he would glance over at his passenger. He looked bad. There were dark circles under his eyes, and there wasn't much color in his face. Ardeth's head lay against the head rest, his hands resting limply on his thighs. His eyes were closed. But he wasn't asleep. Rick knew his step-brother better than that.  
  
In some ways, Rick knew Ardeth better than anyone else. He knew that Ardeth's dark eyes flashed when he was angry, and he knew his brother was shy around women. He knew what every one of Ardeth's expressions meant. Happy, sad, angry, scared, tired, sick. But at any given time, Rick had no idea what was running through his younger brother's head. There were times when Ardeth would go somewhere deep inside him, and Rick had no way of knowing where, exactly, he was.  
  
That frightened Rick. He was angry when his father took him to Egypt eight years earlier, even angrier when he stayed and married Altair Bey. He was fifteen years old, lost his mother two years earlier, and he still hadn't forgiven his father for her death. It didn't matter that his father wasn't responsible for the plane crash which ended his mother's life. Rick was thirteen when his mother died, and he needed someone to blame.  
  
He didn't care whom he made pay for how badly he was hurting. He lashed out at his new step-mother, at her children, at her father. By the time Nathaniel and Altair O'Connell were married for a year, most of Rick's step-siblings avoided him. The only ones who would speak to him were the two older ones. . .Andreas and Ardeth. Andreas, after Rick did something to upset Anatol and Aleta, usually talked with his fists. It was even easier to hate him. Hate him because Andreas was protective of his siblings in a way Rick couldn't begin to comprehend.  
  
Ardeth. . .Ardeth would merely look at him with those dark eyes after Rick lashed out at him. Looking back now, Rick winced at the insults he slung at his step-brother, younger than himself by a year. They must have hurt that young boy. There was no way he could have not been hurt. And yet, Ardeth would look at him, finally asking him, 'Does it make you feel better, Richard, to say such things? Does it make your pain less?'  
  
The answer, of course, was 'no,' and that made Rick hate the younger brother all the more. For being right, for knowing that nothing Rick did could make him feel better. . .because there was nothing in the world he could to bring his mother back from the dead. He hated him because he was right, because he was so much smarter than Rick, and younger than him. He hated him because Andreas would kill for him, and no one ever loved Rick that much. No one loved him enough to die for him.  
  
Or so he thought. In one day, Rick's entire world turned upside down. By this time, Nathaniel and Altair were married for fifteen months. Andreas was courting one of the lovely young Med-jai maidens. Ardeth was fifteen years old, becoming a skilled warrior in his own right. If Rick was truthful, he would admit that he was jealous of the younger boy. He was a better fighter, a better person, and the Med-jai girls were starting to notice him.  
  
On this day, the boys who were not yet warriors were practicing. Rick watched his young step-brother with a grudging admiration and even more grudging pride. A high call interrupted the relative peace of the afternoon, and Rick froze. Even with his determined efforts not to learn anything about his step-mother's people, Rick did learn enough to know that call meant trouble. Really *big* trouble. Everyone began scattering, and Rick ran back toward his tent for a weapon of some kind.  
  
But it was already too late. The Tuareg killed the Med-jai out on patrol, by the time the signal was given, the enemy surrounded the camp and attacked. Rick swore under his breath and searched for higher ground, some way to take one of these bastards off his horse, some way to get himself a weapon without returning to his tent. A scream of fury attracted his attention, and he whirled around as a warrior from the other side bore down on him.  
  
A single shot was fire and the man fell from his horse. Rick whipped his head back toward the direction of the shot, to see Ardeth quietly ejecting a shell from his rifle. The other boy dipped his head in acknowledgment, then took out another Tuareg bearing down on Rick, and another bearing down on Andreas. Rick dove for the dead man's weapon. He was no good with a sword. . .his pistol and rifle would have to be good enough.  
  
One by one, methodically, he took out the raiders, backing up until he was in the center of the village, with the rest of the warriors. He collided with someone, and looked around briefly to see Andreas behind him, taking out the invaders from the opposite side. He looked to his right, to find Ardeth beside him. Ardeth's rifle was slung back over his shoulder as he fought a Tuareg warrior who looked to be twice his age. The kid was good with that scimitar. Rick again had to watch his brother in pride, not even realizing that he dropped the 'step' from it. That moment of inattention, of unblemished pride in Ardeth, almost cost him his life.  
  
The rifle was knocked out of his hands by a jarring thump which served to knock him to the ground as well. Rick stared up at the looming warrior, seeing every moment of his sixteen years flash before his eyes. But then, there was a blur of black, a scream of pain, and the black robes slumped to the ground. Rick couldn't even see who came to his aid. The Tuareg warrior was still looming. . .except, a gun shot shattered the silence.  
  
The Tuareg collapsed without another movement, and Rick saw his father standing there. Nathaniel O'Connell ran to his side, ignoring the wounded Tuareg. The older American helped the younger sit upright, running his hands over the boy's body to make sure he was all right. Rick's mind was finally starting to move once more, and as Nathaniel turned to speak to someone behind him, the boy reached over to the warrior who saved Rick's life. . .only to find his step-brother lying on his side, hands pressed to a wound in his gut. Ardeth's black eyes were filled with pain and fear, and Rick screamed, "DAD!"  
  
Nathaniel was at his side immediately, kneeling beside the pair. Rick's father murmured, "Oh, god, kid. . .hang on, Ardeth, just hang on." He gently stroked Ardeth's curly black hair, then rolled him onto his back. Ardeth whimpered, a sound Rick never heard from his stoic step-brother, never thought he would hear, but this was the first time Ardeth was ever injured. It was his first battle, his first wound, and he got it because he was protecting Rick.  
  
"Rick, son, I need you to keep your hand here," Nathaniel instructed tersely, taking Rick's still-growing hand and placing it over Ardeth's hands. Blood was spilling between Ardeth's fingers, and Rick pressed hard, inexplicably terrified by the sight. This was not good. This was not good at all. He intensified the pressure of his hand, and Ardeth moaned, his eyes closing, and Nathaniel said, "That's good, keep it up. . .we have to keep him from bleeding out."  
  
Can't let him bleed out. Those words stayed Rick's hand, when he would have taken it away. He hated himself for the pain he was causing Ardeth, but if Ardeth was in pain, he was alive, and that was so much better than the alternative. He almost took his hands away, when he saw the blood seeping out onto his own. Almost. But Rick looked into Ardeth's eyes, and the fear almost took his breath away. Ardeth was afraid of nothing, or so Rick thought.  
  
The younger boy whispered, "Do not leave me? I. . .do not wish to die alone." There were tears sparkling in his eyes. Fifteen years old. He wasn't even a full warrior yet. He had not yet gone through his rites of manhood. That was to be the following year, when he turned sixteen. It *would* be the following year. Rick's eyes narrowed with determination, and pressed his hands harder against the wound. Ardeth fought back another cry of pain.  
  
Rick whispered, "I'll never leave you. I swear it. I'll never leave you." And he didn't. He didn't leave when his father pressed a true bandage against the bloody wound. He didn't leave when Nathaniel slipped something warm around the younger boy's slim, shaking body. He didn't leave when his father scooped Ardeth up into his arms and carried him to the tent of the healer. Nor did he leave in the hours or days which followed. Even as Andreas, Acacia, Aleta and Anatol came and went in the tent, Rick stayed. He held Ardeth's hand between his own two, somewhat larger hands, as if to keep him anchored in this world.  
  
No one was sure for the first few days, whether or not Ardeth would survive. In the States, they would have known. Or so Rick told himself. Ardeth was young and healthy, but he lost a great deal of blood. He also pased out within seconds of arriving in the healer's tent, and didn't awaken. Despite the best efforts of the healer, there was still the possibility of infection. There was always that possibility. Rick wouldn't leave his side. He prayed to God, to Allah, to the ancient gods, to whomever would listen.  
  
He promised that he would be a better brother, that he would stop tormenting the youngsters and lashing out at them. He promised that he would never leave Ardeth, that he would always protect him. It was only right. Ardeth was so young, but he would have sacrificed his own life to save Rick's. He made promises he could never keep, but it made no difference. He was sixteen years old, he lost his mother. . .he couldn't lose Ardeth.  
  
On the morning of the third day, Ardeth opened his eyes. His soft moan woke Rick, who fell asleep beside his cot. Brown eyes met blue, then Ardeth smiled sleepily. Rick smiled back, not entirely sure why he was smiling, but it was infectious. His younger brother whispered, "Shukran, ya ahi." Then he sighed, and the brown eyes slid shut once more. He was merely asleep, a healing sleep which would help the boy recover his strength.  
  
Rick kept his most important promise. The one to never leave Ardeth. That was why he was here, despite his bitching and complaining. If Ardeth came alone, the way he originally suggested. . .no. No, Rick had to be here, to watch his back. He pulled into the apartment off-campus they shared and looked over at his brother. Ardeth's feet were braced against the dashboard, his knees almost to his chest.  
  
He wasn't feeling well. Rick asked softly, "Headache's gotten worse?" Ardeth barely managed to bob his head, and Rick reached out to gently massage the back of his neck. For a moment, he wanted to kill Andreas all over again, for getting himself killed in the first place. He wanted to kill Lock-nah for killing Andreas, and he wanted to kill Imhotep for hiring the bastard. But he fought the urges back, and told his brother, "Let's get you inside, and I'll make dinner." It was actually Ardeth's turn to make dinner. . .it usually was, since Rick wasn't much of a cook. But Ardeth was in no shape to do much of anything.  
  
Including eat, it seemed. His brother acknowledged in a hoarse voice, "I don't think I can eat, Rick." Ah, hell. Rick was afraid he would say that. Ardeth groaned suddenly, and Rick bolted out of the car. Oh, no. No, no, no. Ardeth was so not gonna be sick in his car. He managed to get out, around to the passenger side of the car, and Ardeth outside before his brother started retching.  
  
Once he was outside of the car, Rick was free to devote his sole attention to his suffering brother, rather than worry about how to get the smell of vomit out of his car. Ardeth fell to his knees, and somewhat relieved to see nothing was coming up, Rick put his arms around Ardeth's waist and pulled him upright. Ardeth barely managed to stifle a second groan, and instead, leaned heavily against Rick. Without saying another word, the American guided the other man inside the house and to the couch.  
  
There was, curiously enough, no resentment toward his younger brother for this. . .Ardeth took care of the Med-jai people. He was a combination of king, general, and visionary. He took care of their family. Someone had to take care of him. Seven years ago, Ardeth made a choice to sacrifice his own life to save Rick's. The second he did that, Rick made a choice of his own. He was a lousy brother up until that day. But if it took the rest of his life, he would make it up to Ardeth. He carefully took off the hiking boots Ardeth wore today, then manuevered him up onto the sofa. As he covered his brother with the blanket, Rick heard a weary, "Shukran, ya ahi."  
  
"You're welcome. . .go to sleep," Rick replied softly. Ardeth mumbled something, then fell silent. Rick sat down beside him, sighing deeply. He would sit with Ardeth for a few minutes. Sometimes, when he got these terrible headaches, they were accompanied by memories. Nightmares. Rick would sit with him a while, then go start dinner. But food could wait. It could wait. 


	3. Of Mutants and MischiefMakers

Hello, hello, hello! My apologies for the delay. Everyone was being mulish and uncooperative. Especially Rick. I think he's still mad at me for 'What Might Have Been.' Oh well. These things happen. Reviews!  
  
Sailor Elf: Heya, good to see you back! I decided since it was AU, I could indulge my h/c complex, and let Rick be all protective of Ardeth. I'm no h/c diva like Deana, but I do have my moments. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story! The first few chapters will contain the bulk of the humor, as everything is still being set up. . .the true angst doesn't come until much later. Just be patient with me.  
  
Deana: You do realize that when I call you an h/c diva, it's meant in the nicest possible way, don't you? Glad you like the idea of Rick and Ardeth as actually being brothers. That last comment of Ardeth's in TMR was a bit on the cryptic side. With him, you're never entirely sure what he knows that the O'Connells don't (aside from leaving tombs alone that shouldn't be touched).  
  
Brunette: Hi! Wow, I'm seriously happy! I love your 'Hamunaptra High.' Especially your high school version of Ardeth. Wish there was someone like him when I was in high school! I'm actually thinking of doing another AU story after this, culled from my previous story, 'What Might Have Been.' What would have happened if Imhotep rose for the first time in 1913, when our heroes were still very, very young?  
  
Quick warning. . .a semi-schmaltzy Rick in this chapter, along with a very mischievous Ardeth. Okay. . .now, on with the story!  
  
The Learning Curve  
  
Part Two  
  
While Rick O'Connell was ministering to his stepbrother, Imhotep, the great gentleman jewel thief, was fine-tuning his cover at the university. He knew about the arrival of the young Med-jai chieftain, of course. His people made sure he knew that. But none of them understood why Imhotep remained. Lock-nah thought he knew, of course. He thought Imhotep remained so he could kill the boy personally.  
  
He was wrong. Imhotep did not hate young Ardeth Bey. There were actually very few people whom he did hate. Nor did he wish to kill the young man. He wanted to see what Ardeth Bey would become, over time. He was only twenty-two now, with the potential to become as great as his father, if not greater. Such potential should not be wasted. Lock-nah was a fool. He thought because he thought he hated Ardeth Bey and the Med-jai, everyone else should.  
  
He failed to understand Imhotep's respect for his opponents. But perhaps Imhotep should expect that. Lock-nah wasn't so much a fool as a brute. He was an enforcer. . .or as American hockey fans liked to say, a goon. Although, calling him a good was something of an understatement, and should not be understood in the same context as hockey goons. Imhotep seriously doubted if those hockey players labeled as goons actually enjoyed causing pain.  
  
He hired Lock-nah because his own head of security was killed in a skirmish with the Tuareg, in an area of the Sahara not patrolled by the Med- jai. It was so hard to find good help, and Imhotep's late security man, Jacques, was with him for nearly ten years. Unlike most of Imhotep's staff, he had a healthy respect for the artifacts and treasures which they. . .liberated. That was something that worried Imhotep about Lock-nah. He had no respect. If he didn't need Lock-nah's services, he would have fired him after the liberation of the Book of Amun-Ra.  
  
Imhotep was a jewel thief, but he had his standards. Threatening the lives of two small girls was not acceptable behavior, and he warned Lock- nah what would happen if he ever did such a thing again. He had no idea if Lock-nah took him seriously. It was hard to know these things. But Imhotep didn't make threats he couldn't keep. The next time Lock-nah threatened an innocent, under any circumstances, there would be a reckoning.  
  
There was, of course, the question of what an innocent was. Thalia and Yasmina O'Connell were not a direct, or even an indirect, threat to Imhotep and his aims. However, they were the younger sisters of the Med- jai chieftain, albeit half-sisters. . .which meant to Lock-nah, they were anything but innocent. Yes, he would have to keep a very careful eye on his enforcer. In the meantime, he would continue with his own plans.  
  
He honestly didn't expect the Med-jai to track him down that quickly. On the other hand, he also never expected Lock-nah to threaten the lives of two children. So, perhaps he should have expected Ardeth Bey's swift reaction. That knowledge, however, did not give Imhotep any solutions to his current problem. His buyer for the Book didn't want to meet with him for at least three months, though the Book was stolen ahead of the agreed- upon schedule.  
  
And the thief needed time to hide. Time to plan his next heist, for he chose his next target well in advance. That gave him time to do the research into the lore surrounding the object, the current status of the object, and start gathering information about the security system that protected it. He usually gave himself at least a year to plan a heist. Once he chose a target, gathered the necessary information, he began running simulations based on the security system of his chosen target.  
  
He had an entire year before he pulled his next heist. He needed a base of operations. Everything fit together perfectly. Further, it appealed to Imhotep's twisted sense of humor to hide in plain sight. It gave him even more pleasure to watch the Med-jai, and know they were watching him. He was hiding in plain sight. The Med-jai knew exactly where he was, and yet, they could do nothing about it.  
  
The Med-jai would kill to protect things under the sand that should not be seen. They took that upon their souls, so the entire world would not know the true horrors that existed, about the demons which walked the earth. The human demons and the supernatural ones. Imhotep never met a supernatural demon, but he knew many human demons. Those were frightening enough, even frightening Imhotep, who didn't scare easily.  
  
So yes, the Med-jai killed. That was not up for debate. But the Med- jai did not believe in killing indiscriminately. Ardeth Bey would not allow an entire campus full of innocents to suffer, just to catch Imhotep. He was still young and idealistic, and he was learning other ways to do what had to be done. Imhotep had no wish to kill the chieftain. . .or anyone else. . .but he also had no qualms about using the young man's own inexperience against him.  
  
After all, in a way, Imhotep was doing Ardeth a favor, was he not? He was teaching Ardeth how to succeed as a protector. That was Imhotep liked to think.  
  
He was quite aware that his opponent would not agree with that summation, but that only amused him further. There was a light rap at the door, and Imhotep beckoned his visitor to enter. The door opened, revealing his front man, Dr Balthazar Hafez. A nervous, scheming little man, Hafez had his uses. Something Imhotep struggled to remember each time the little weasel irritated him. It was Hafez who helped him. . .set up shop at the university.  
  
And Hafez irritated him often. Like now. The little weasel blustered, "I have good news, my lord!" Imhotep barely managed to keep from rolling his eyes. If the little insect called him 'my lord' one more time, Imhotep would be forced to do something terribly painful and more or less permanent to him. However, his impatience was forgotten as soon as the little weasel spoke once more. Hafez blubbered, "I just received a call from Dr Bey. . .his nephew is to be my new teaching assistant! This is a great opportunity for us, my lord!"  
  
It took Imhotep a moment to understand what Hafez was saying. Then he smiled. He acknowledged on more than one occasion that he had a warped sense of humor. He took pride in that understanding. But right now, he felt that he wasn't the only one. Dr Bey delivered his own nephew straight into the hands of Imhotep's own front-man. The entire universe had his twisted sense of humor. Ardeth Bey was at his mercy and didn't even know it!  
  
. . .  
  
Evelyn Carnahan was not, regardless of what people said, an idiot. She knew what people said about her, what people said about her two roommates. She simply didn't care. Well, she didn't care about what was said about her. She did, however, care about the way people talked about Anck and Celia. Despite her differences with Anck, she was still Evy's roommate, still the girl who helped Evy take care of their other roommate.  
  
Evy was also not blind. She knew all too well that she had her share of flaws. She was stubborn, occasionally self-righteous, too uptight, and too clumsy. Which was why she never teased Celia when she tripped while going *up*stairs. It was something that Evy would do, whether she was drunk or sober. She never saw Celia drunk, and wasn't entirely sure she wanted to see that, either. While she was far more easy-going than Evy, the Englishwoman had a feeling that her quiet American roommate would be a handful when she was drunk.  
  
Anck was a handful when she was fully sober. Her blouses were too low-cut, her jeans too tight, her skirts too high. And Evy was thoroughly envious of her. She was envious, because Anck could get away with such things. She had the figure for it. She had the personality to successfully carry it off. On the other hand, if Evy ever tried to wear something similar, she would look like a tart. She had neither the figure, nor the personality, for it.  
  
There were many other reasons for Evy to be jealous of Anck. Evy envied her roommate's ease with boys. Evy stuttered and stammered, and hid behind the mask she cultivated. She bitterly resented Anck for being able to wear what she did, for being able to talk to members of the opposite sex without stammering. And she covered that resentment by pretending that there were no members of the male population worthy of her attention.  
  
That was why she was closer to Celia. . .one of many reasons. Like Evy, Celia had a hard time relating to members of the male population. Like Evy, she stuttered and stammered, and tried desperately to pretend like it didn't matter. In another ten years, it was entirely likely that it wouldn't matter. But right now, they were nineteen and struggling with themselves. For Evy, who hated the social aspect of school, university was a frustrating, intriguing world.  
  
Before university, she hid herself in her books and in her digs. She took care of her brother when they were together, and pretended that her books and her digs and her brother were all the things in this world she needed. She certainly didn't need the condescending no-hopes who thought they were so much better than she was because they could get a date, and she was stuck at home. She wanted to be at home. What good would these dances do her when she became an Egyptologist?  
  
University shook up all these beliefs. Anck shook up all these beliefs, as did Celia. Anck, because she wanted to experience everything. Celia, because in her American roommate, Evy saw a mirror of herself. What she saw frightened her, and she vowed that she would not allow those visions to come true. For herself, or for Celia. In the second semester of her freshman year, Evy dragged Celia to every concert, every art exhibit which came to the campus.  
  
Celia, however, drew the line at art cinema. She went to two movies, and said 'no more.' At least she agreed with Evy, that most popular actors were worthless. Since she was such a good sport about going to things that bored her because Evy wanted company, Evy acceded to her wishes. And in those months, many of Evy's protective walls began crumbling. She could confide in Celia, who was sympathetic and understood Evy's perspective.  
  
At the same time Evy was dragging Celia to the cultural events at the campus, Anck was dragging the other two girls to every party and movie night she could find. Considering the other girl had friends in nearly every dormitory on campus, they were kept very busy. And yet, Evy was shocked to realize she had no trouble keeping up her GPA. In fact, her grades were never better.  
  
They balanced each other out, the three of them. Evy with her stiffness, Anck with her wild streak, and Celia, who kept them both stable. Evy heard some of her more perceptive hallmates describe the American girl as the bridge between Evy and Anck. That was actually a fairly good description of her. It told Evy that *some* of the people were paying attention to something other than the fact that Celia's hair was a little longer than it really should have been, and its tendency to fly all over the place when it was windy. Evy didn't think such people existed, until she got to university. She only had experience, up to that point, with people who sniggered behind their hands and pointed, making fun of anyone who was different.  
  
Evy honestly had little use for people her own age. They were too cruel, too shallow, too inconsiderate. And she didn't see how Celia could put up with some of the rude remarks they overheard about her. If they weren't making fun of her weight, they were making fun of her wild dark hair, which refused to be tamed no matter what she did. Both things annoyed Evy. So her roommate was slender, so what? Celia was small-boned and short. . .there was nothing unhealthy about her weight. She certainly wasn't anorexic, or even bulimic!  
  
There were many times in the last year, when Evy wanted to confront one of those rude people, but Celia always talked her out of it. They had better things to do, and besides, if those jerks had any idea how badly it upset Evy, it would get worse, instead of better. Evy allowed herself to be talked out of confronting them, but Anck was another story entirely. The first time she ever heard the jocks on the hall making fun of her roommate was also the last. She left several football players in a world of hurt.  
  
Evy grinned, thinking about that. After the tickle fest made its way to all three women, they collapsed on the bed, giggling and gasping. Now, they sat together, reminding each other of the things done and said the previous semester. Anck asked, "What has you smiling like a Cheshire cat, Evelyn?" The English girl grinned at her roommate, and Anck grinned back, though her dark eyes reflected confusion.  
  
"Remember what you did to the football players last year?" Evy asked with a broad grin. Anck almost choked on her root beer, her eyes glittering. Celia didn't have to worry about choking on her drink, as she finished it a few minutes earlier. Evy continued, laughing at the memory as well as Anck's expression, "I don't think those guys could walk for a week after you finished with them!" Evy tried not to remember the details of exactly what Anck did, but she couldn't forget that it involved a certain *very* sensitive part of the male body.  
  
Anck merely smirked and replied, "They'll think twice next time about whipping it out. And they certainly think twice before making fun of one of my roommates, yes?" Celia threw back her head and laughed, drawing winces from all three when her head solidly connected with the brick wall. She rubbed the back of her head, wincing, and Anck rubbed the sore spot as well, saying, "Celia, querida, we all know that you have a hard head! You need not further demonstrate for us!"  
  
"Oh, hush, Anck, or I'll help Evy double-team you!" Celia retorted, scowling and wincing at the same time. Evy, however, was struggling to keep from laughing. She wasn't the only klutz in the room, thank God. Celia glared at her, adding, "And as for you, Evelyn, the next time you do that, I'll have to hurt you!" Evy pressed one hand to her chest, with her best innocent 'who, me' look. Celia scowled, "Yes, you!"  
  
"Why, Cecelia, I have no idea what you mean!" Evy retorted, still laughing helplessly. It wasn't that funny. Really. But they were all tired and giddy, and despite their snack earlier, they were still hungry. Maybe that would help to settle them all down. Evy pushed herself to her feet, walking to the phone, and said, "Okay, time to order pizza. The usual? And Celia, don't even think about pouncing while my back is turned."  
  
It was Celia's turn to favor her with an innocent 'who me' look. Unfortunately, she was much better at it, which made Evy wonder how she got so much practice at it. After a moment, however, the English girl decided she didn't *want* to know. There were some illusions that were best left alone, and she thought this was one of them.  
  
Anck said with a laugh, "I'll watch your back, Evelyn. . .after all, we wouldn't want you to mess up our order because our evil little roommate decided on a sneak attack. . .ow!" She rubbed her shoulder where Celia hit her, glaring at the other brunette. Celia glared right back, and Evy grinned. Her roommate hated any references to her diminutive size. However, Anck was right. Celia wouldn't do anything untoward if she wanted their order placed properly. A new mock quarrel broke out behind her, but Evy only laughed. It would be a while before they could be this carefree once more. . .why not enjoy it while it lasted?  
  
. . .  
  
The smell of food awoke him. He slowly came awake, groaning as sharp pains piercing his skull reminded him why he fell asleep in the middle of the afternoon. Something he *never* did. . .unless he had a raging headache. Ardeth closed his eyes once more, relaxing against the pillows behind him. He had very little memory of the drive home. After their meeting with Isidore. . .Izzy Buttons. . .Ardeth's headache became progressively worse.  
  
Thankfully, Rick said little during the drive home. . .or if he did, he didn't press Ardeth for answers to his questions. The Med-jai had vague memories of Rick's hand on the back of his neck, then Rick dragging him inside the house and depositing him on the sofa. Beyond that, Ardeth remembered little, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to remember. He certainly didn't want to remember if he vomited all over Rick's car, for he had the distinct and very unpleasant memory of retching.  
  
"Hey. . .you're awake," a soft voice said from the kitchen. Ardeth opened his eyes and smiled faintly as his stepbrother entered the living room. Rick sat down beside him on the sofa, resting a hand on Ardeth's left knee. A pair of bright blue eyes focused on him, and Rick continued, "You know, you gotta stop pulling stunts like that, Ardeth." The accusatory words couldn't quite mask the genuine concern in his voice.  
  
"Stunts like what?" Ardeth managed to croak out. Rick just gave him a Look, and Ardeth continued, closing his eyes, "I have no idea what you're talking about, ya ahi." That wasn't entirely true. There were days when Ardeth was so caught up in his duties as a chieftain, he forgot to take care of himself. . .usually by missing at least one mea. Sometimes more than that. However, in the time they were in the US, that never happened. Well. . .rarely.  
  
A sigh, then Rick answered, "I know. This was a tension headache. Ardeth, when are you gonna let me help you with this?" At that, Ardeth *did* open his eyes. He looked at his stepbrother inquiringly, not entirely sure what Rick meant by that remark. Help with what, exactly? Ardeth wasn't sure if he should be exasperated or amused. Even after eight years, there were many times when he didn't fully understand the other man.  
  
The American obliged him by saying, "I came here so you wouldn't have to deal with this entire situation alone. But you still get tension headaches. You were sick earlier today, Ardeth, and you didn't tell me! How can I help you if you won't let me?" Now Ardeth was confused. . .truly confused. He couldn't figure out what Rick meant by that. How did Rick figure that Ardeth wasn't allowing him to help?  
  
"Rick," he began, then grimaced as he attempted to sit up. Rick froze him with a Look of his own, then helped Ardeth to sit upright. The Med-jai bit his lip, now unsure if his memory was true. His stomach muscles ached as if he was sick often during the last few hours. Rick arranged the pillows behind him with an ease born of practice. Once they were stable, he allowed Ardeth to lean back, and the Med-jai replied wearily, "I had a headache, Rick, nothing more. It did not become bad until we returned to the apartment."  
  
"Not bad? Ardeth, when we got back to the apartment, your knees were pressed against your chest, and your feet were against the dashboard. I don't think I need to tell you, of all people, that that was the closest a person can come to a fetal position inside a car! I had to half carry your ass inside the damn apartment!" Rick fired back. He was quite unaware of it, but his voice rose in volume, sending fresh pains stabbing into Ardeth's head.  
  
The Med-jai dropped his head back against the pillow, unconcerned with his brother seeing him so vulnerable. He didn't care. He didn't have the energy to care. Rick, however, was still in full rant mode. He continued, "Are you trying to get yourself killed? 'Cause I can do that for you! I. . ." His voice continued to rise, and Ardeth struggled to hold back a groan of pain. His headache was returning as Rick continued to yell.  
  
And then there was silence. Ardeth registered this, barely, and Rick said softly, "Christ. I'm sorry, buddy. You just scared me, that's all." A cool hand slipped around the back of his neck, a thumb rubbing against the vertebrae back there. Rick wasn't given to affectionate gestures. This was the equivalent of a Rick O'Connell hug, at least where another man was concerned. Rick said softly, "Look, you're still not at one hundred percent, and the food isn't ready yet. You rest, and I'll check on dinner."  
  
"What is for dinner?" Ardeth inquired, his eyes still closed. He didn't really care one way or the other, but if he at least gave some indication of being interested in food, his brother wouldn't worry so much. His relationship with Rick was a little odd, to anyone looking at it from the outside, but it was one that Ardeth knew, and accepted. Rick, like himself, had a difficult time showing emotion. Especially softer emotions.  
  
"Macaroni and cheese. One of the few things I can fix," came the answer.  
  
Ardeth considered that for a few moments, before bobbing his head in acceptance. It wasn't as if he had a choice, really. Rick went through the trouble of making dinner for him. But he was grateful that he didn't feel another rise of nausea at the very thought of food. That brought up something else. He asked, opening his eyes once more, "In the car. . .I did not. . ." He gestured with his hand, trying to ask.  
  
Fortunately for him, Rick understood. One thing Ardeth absolutely hated about these damnable headaches. . .they made it nearly impossible for him to think properly. His brother answered gently, "Nothing came up, Ardeth. You don't have to worry about it." Nodding ever so gently, Ardeth closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the pillows once more. He was vaguely aware of his stepbrother pulling a blanket, or something, around him more securely. Ardeth wouldn't allow himself to return to sleep, but he would rest.  
  
Half a dozen thoughts floated through his mind. While he was away, his father's youngest brother, Nassor, was looking out for the twelve tribes. Ardeth allowed himself a half-smile, thinking about his uncle. Nassor was younger than Suleiman, Ardeth's late father, by fifteen years. In some ways, he was more like a much older brother than a father figure. He loved to tease Ardeth. Sometimes, too, his uncle's teasing was the source of Ardeth's lighter moments. His uncle, and Rick, between the two of them. . .they helped him keep his sanity.  
  
Right before Ardeth left for America with his stepbrother, Uncle Nassor took him to one side, telling him that perhaps while he was in the United States, he would find a reason to smile once more. For once, his uncle's dark eyes were serious. He added, gripping Ardeth's shoulders tightly, "You are my nephew, and I love you more than anyone else, except my daughter, my little Monifa. You are too young to be so serious, and for once, I would see you happy."  
  
Happy. Ardeth considered that word. What exactly did it mean? He tried to think of a time when he was truly happy, for more than a moment or two. A faint smile curved his mouth as he remembered. It was right after he was stabbed in the raid which led to the beginning of his friendship with Rick. If Ardeth's memory was correct, it was three days after he woke up the first time. Rick wouldn't leave him, not for more than an hour or two.  
  
And every time he returned, he brought something with him. A book, a comic book, a deck of cards. Anything he thought Ardeth might like. Half the things he brought, Ardeth had no clue what they were for, but that didn't matter. Rick brought them from his little treasure trove, things he never shared with anyone before. They were important to Rick, and that was all that mattered. His stepbrother was finally accepting him.  
  
On this third day, Ardeth was becoming restless. He almost died, and he knew that, but he was fifteen years old. He recovered quickly, and he wanted to return to his training. Of course, all of the adults, plus Andreas, were dead set against that idea. His step-father, his mother, the healer. . .all of them. Andreas promised that he would return as soon as he was strong enough to hold a scimitar once more. But his eyes told the truth. . .they were all afraid for Ardeth, and the young boy could look forward to several months of them all being over-protective of him. It happened before. This time would be no different.  
  
Rick returned after Andreas left, and the two boys sat in silence for a while. At last, unable to bear the silence any longer, Rick began talking. He told Ardeth about his mother, who died when he was thirteen. Rick's mother died when he was thirteen. . .Ardeth's father died when the Med-jai boy was thirteen. There was some importance to that revelation, though he couldn't have said what.  
  
Something, which was true seven years later. Ardeth knew his uncle really meant that he hoped Ardeth would find someone. A girl. But the young man didn't see that happening. Where would he find a woman, a girl, who could be what he needed? Where would he find a woman who could accept the little he had to offer? Ardeth didn't think such a woman existed. But he promised his uncle that he would try. Ardeth just hoped Uncle Nassor didn't say something similar to Rick before the departure, because if he did. . . If he did, Ardeth knew he was doomed. The idea of his stepbrother playing matchmaker frightened him. Badly.  
  
. . .  
  
Cecelia Anne Ferguson made a discovery about herself when she was fourteen years old. She was a freak. . .a mutant. Not in the way that Nightcrawler, her favorite character among the X-Men, was a mutant. She had no powers, nothing that made her 'special.' And she wasn't a freak in that she was extremely small or looked like she belonged in a circus show. But she certainly wasn't like other people. . .much less other people her own age. She was different. Not just because she came from a rich family, though that certainly played into being different.  
  
She was different because she looked at the world differently from most people her own age. That included both Evy and Anck, though the duo were her two best friends in the world. She was a mutant because until she was eighteen years old and starting college, she never truly rebelled against her parents. Even when she did, it was in a quiet, understated way. . .quiet and understated, at least, for any teenager.  
  
She never talked back. Never thought she was somehow smarter than her parents. . .or grandparents, when you came right down to it. She was a good little girl, and for some reason, that bothered her not at all. Perhaps part of it came from the knowledge that her life could be much worse. Or maybe it came from her parents' memory of the near miss involving her and her older brother more than fifteen years earlier.  
  
Celia simply had no desire to do anything that might cost her the love of her parents. At least, that was the case until she was eighteen years old, and her parents wanted her to choose something nice and unthreatening as a career. Unthreatening to a male ego, since they wanted to see her married to a nice, stable, rich boy, preferably the son of one of their friends.  
  
Someone who could take care of her. Celia, however, demonstrated the stubborn streak she inherited from her grandmother Annabelle, and announced she would major in Egyptology. The worst part was, Celia didn't choose the field because it would annoy her parents. She chose it because it fascinated her, and the more she learned, the more she wanted to learn. Unfortunately for Bruce and Madeleine Ferguson, however, their quiet, good little girl put her foot down and refused to consider anything else.  
  
Money, Celia said, could go away. There could be another stock market crash, there were the ramifications of a situation like Enron. Celia could not depend on her family's money, or the money of any man she chose to marry. She had to be able to take care of herself, or she would never survive. Bruce and Madeleine were nonplussed. Their teenaged daughter wasn't supposed to know about such things! Never mind, of course, that they discussed the Enron situation every night at supper. . .they never thought the children might actually be listening!  
  
They were listening. Not so much their youngest child Jason, who was the reckless one. But Celia listened, as did her older brother Galen. He came to the house where he grew up every night for dinner. Galen was a doctor, and no matter what happened, he would always be needed. That, however, was tolerable, because he brought a certain amount of prestige to the family, by becoming a doctor.  
  
Celia planned on being a different kind of doctor, and besides, she was a woman. In the beginning, Galen thought his younger sister should have chosen a field like his own. Not necessarily a doctor, but a lawyer, or a journalist, or someone who would always be necessary. He supported his sister's desire to be able to take care of herself, but really thought she should have chosen something different.  
  
With a strength no one ever guessed she possessed (except, perhaps, her grandmother), Celia stuck to her guns. Not only did she choose Egyptology as her major, but she excelled in her classes, finding a place on the Dean's List in her first semester. She sacrificed all of her free time to the pursuit of her goals, but she didn't care. She needed the focus, needed to direct her attention away from her family, before she strangled them all out of sheer frustration.  
  
During that time, she had only her grandmother's unconditional support. Her brother kept trying to change her mind about what her major should be, while her parents trying to convince her to drop out of college all together. Things got progressively worse after her grandmother's death. It was like sharks sensing blood, and the pressure on the eighteen year old mounted to do what her family wanted, instead of what she wanted.  
  
Celia's patience finally snapped right before she returned to school after Thanksgiving. Thoroughly frustrated, she threatened not to come home for Christmas if they all didn't leave her alone. Christmas break lasted a month. Her friend Margit invited her to join her for a European trip, and with some of the money that her grandmother left her, she could have a pressure-free Christmas. Her parents didn't believe her. . .and as soon as she returned to school, she made the arrangements. One of the last things her grandmother did before her death was arrange for Celia to have a credit card. . .granting Annabelle's only granddaughter some much needed freedom.  
  
She had the tickets arranged. . .the only thing needed to do was find a way to the airport. Here, Galen came through for her. Chastened by her outburst, her older brother agreed to drive her to the airport, and promised to never bring up the subject again. That was one roadblock removed. The second came when her mother wanted to know when she would be coming home for Christmas. Celia answered very calmly that she wasn't. . .she already told the family she was going to Europe to visit Margit.  
  
There was a long silence, then Madeleine Ferguson said in a faltering voice, "But I. . .but I thought you were just. . .you meant what you said?" Celia said nothing, and her mother asked next, "How did you get the money? Wait a minute, never mind. I didn't ask that question. My dear mother is interfering from beyond the grave, isn't she? It wasn't enough that I was such a failure in her eyes, no, she has to turn my daughter against me."  
  
Celia stared at the phone, then said very quietly, "No, Mother, Grandmother was dead by the time you pushed me too far. This was my decision. Mine alone. Just as my choice to become an Egyptologist is my own." A preternatural calm stole over her, as if she was no longer Celia, but someone else. The real Celia couldn't believe she was saying these things to her mother, what if her mother turned against her, didn't love her any more?  
  
There was another long silence, then Madeleine exhaled slowly. Celia could hear murmurings in the background, and could make out Galen's voice. Then her mother said softly, "Mother warned me that this day was coming. She told me before she died that I should back off and let you make your own choices, your own mistakes. She said that if I continued to pressure you, I would lose you. . .and I would have only myself to blame."  
  
Celia closed her eyes. That sounded like her grandmother, all right. Madeleine asked, her voice shaking, "I haven't lost you yet, have I? That was just a warning, right?" It was Celia's turn to exhale, and she opened her eyes to see Anck watching her very closely. The young American girl couldn't quite figure out her roommate's expression, and what it meant exactly. But it seemed as if Anck was waiting.  
  
Celia replied after a moment, "Of course you haven't lost me, Mother. I love you. I just need. . .I just need to be away. I was afraid, during Thanksgiving break, that if I didn't put some space between us during my next break, I'd end up strangling everyone of you." That included Jason, who insisted on playing his music as loudly as his speakers could tolerate while Celia was trying to sleep. He was starting to turn into a demon child as he hit his teens.  
  
There was another long silence, then her mother whispered, "I didn't realize this meant so much to you, honey. I thought. . .I thought you would grow out of it. Your credit line, will it be enough to take care of your expenses while you're in Europe?" The subject seemed to be settled, but Celia knew her parents. Sooner or later, the battle would start up once more. It was just a question of time. Eighteen years of living with her parents taught her how it would go. All in the guise of doing what was best for Celia, it would start with one of her father's business partners heckling him about his headstrong daughter. It would have never occurred to Celia to consider her father a weak man, but he was.  
  
He worried about what his friends would say. And thus, began working on his wife, putting pressure on her to make Celia fall into line. Those were Galen's words, who became doubly protective of his sister when she returned from Europe. His patience with their parents was running out. Celia struggled to hold onto her own, reminding herself that they were her parents, and they loved her, but their idea of what made her happy was at odds with the reality.  
  
Bruce Ferguson convinced his wife that their quiet, dutiful daughter was finally rebelling. Which was true enough, but Bruce made a fatal error in dealing with his quiet, but headstrong, only daughter. He believed that if they pressured Celia enough, she would realize her dreams weren't worth tearing her family apart, and she would go along with what they wanted for her. Celia would return to being their quiet, dutiful daughter, and everything would be fine.  
  
He was stunned when Celia only dug her heels in deeper, even more stunned when Galen threw all of his support behind his younger sister. Bruce threatened to cut off Celia's trust fund to make her do what he wanted. . .she responded by looking for a job. Galen helped once more. He had a friend who worked at a local warehouse, a warehouse that was desperately in need of warm, capable bodies.  
  
As the three siblings stayed at their grandmother's house that summer, Celia began her first real job. She received seven dollars per hour for packing boxes, and she loved it. She wore Galen's old jeans, from when he was a teenager, saved her money, and spent her free time studying. For the first two months of the summer, she was happy. Then came the incident that would haunt Celia's life for the next several months.  
  
His name was Neil Grady, and he was thirty years old, only a year older than Galen. He wasn't particularly handsome, but he had a nice smile. He seemed dependable. . .whenever one of the packers needed supplies, he got it for them. He was strong, a big, burly man who was at least twice Celia's size. And Celia was utterly fascinated with him. He seemed to be exactly the kind of man whom her grandmother wanted for her.  
  
They were beginning a slow, tentative friendship, despite the eleven year age difference. And then, without warning, he turned against her. If she tried to speak to him, he ran to their supervisor's office, threatening her with a sexual harassment complaint. And of course, the supervisor warned Celia to stay away from him. She was to have nothing further to do with Neil Grady, or it would mean her job. Confused and hurt, Celia did exactly what she was told, and then some. Not only did she stay away from Neil, but she began to withdraw into herself. She didn't know what she had done to deserve this, and no longer trusted herself.  
  
Celia's reaction didn't go un-noticed. A few of the other packers started a quiet investigation. . .at least, as quiet as possible in a warehouse setting. Rumors and gossip flew as quickly as any Air Force jet. What they discovered caused a mini-explosion inside the warehouse. Neil Grady was falling in love with Celia Ferguson when he found out that not only was she a very bright young college student, who had her whole life ahead of her. . .but she was also the daughter of rich parents. Her family was old money, something no one even guessed at, because it never occurred to Celia to tell anyone. Here, it didn't matter. Or, so she thought.  
  
Neil considered himself just average, nobody special. He was a fork truck driver, a simple man who wanted a simple girl. Celia Ferguson was far from simple. By the time she was finished, she would have a college education. And she was the daughter of rich people. She had a trust fund. She didn't need this job. . .she was just here to salve her guilt at being born into a higher social strata. She didn't really care about the people she worked with. . .this was all just a ploy to make herself look good. She was using Neil to get her kicks.  
  
Enraged by what he considered her deception, and by his own complicated feelings, Neil lashed out, threatening something she worked hard to accomplish. Her job. When the truth came out, it was in the last week of Celia's time at the warehouse, and the dust was still settling. The others in the warehouse shunned Neil Grady, and Celia still bore the scars of the whole incident. When she returned to school, she was determined to focus on one thing, and one thing only. Her schoolwork. She was driven now, in a way she wasn't previously.  
  
Her anger and hurt needed an outlet. She wasn't ready to talk to Anck about it, or Evy. So when Anck teased her about her friendship with Beni, Celia almost lashed out at her for it. Celia was not the same girl she was when she left for summer vacation three months earlier, and worse yet, the young sophomore was still coming to terms with the changes within herself. The boys on the hall all reminded her of Neil, in some form or another.  
  
Beni was someone uncomplicated, who accepted her for herself. Something she needed desperately, and someone she believed wouldn't betray her. There was no reason for him to betray her, after all. He knew she came from a wealthy family, and didn't hold it against her. He knew that she was a college student, knew about her dreams, and didn't think she behaved superior to him in any way.  
  
Anck was afraid the others in the hall would start saying that Celia was Beni's girlfriend. Was that such a bad thing to be? Beni had his faults, but he was never anything but nice to her. She was reminded of this as she left the room to pick up the pizza. Beni was finishing up the girls' bathroom, and getting ready to do the boys. She wasn't going to ask him about it, wanted to spare him that indignity, at least.  
  
But her feet had a mind of their own. They stopped at Beni's cart, and she looked at him inquiringly. He returned the look, asking, "What is it, my little American queen? What is it that troubles your mind and brings you to my ever-so-humble cart?" Queen. That was something Neil called her, in the final blowout confrontation that left the warehouse in ruins. Emotionally speaking. But Beni's use of the term held only affection.  
  
"You're full of bullshit, Beni, Anck was right about that," Celia answered in a conversational tone. Beni smiled at her, his blue eyes alight with laughter. She grinned back at him, feeling the tension slowly easing from her body. That gave her the courage to ask, "I need to ask you something, and I need you to be totally honest with me when you answer. Do you think I'm stuck up? Think I'm better than everyone else?" Something else Neil accused her of being. One of many things. Beni was full of bullshit, but that was part of his charm. It was expected, you dealt with it, and moved on.  
  
And, for once, she surprised him. He responded with a mouthful of Hungarian expletives, most of which Celia knew from her friendship with Margit. The young Hungarian girl took great delight in teaching Hungarian swear words to Celia. When he ran out of invectives, Beni said forcefully, "Of course not! What stupid man has told you such nonsense?"  
  
Celia raised her eyebrows. . .and just how did he know it was a man? Beni continued, his Hungarian accent thickening, "You only doubt yourself where men are concerned, Cecelia. No other time. Now answer my question. . .what kind of stupid man would ever say such a thing?" He was gesturing wildly, which demonstrated his level of agitation. Beni was, not to put too fine a point on it, pissed. That, in turn, surprised her. She never expected Beni to react so violently!  
  
"A guy I worked with this summer. He also called me a liar. Among other things," Celia answered. She should forget about this, she knew, just let it go. But she couldn't. It hurt too much. Neil Grady hurt her in a way she was never hurt before, in a way she was determined to never be hurt again. She would rather spend the rest of her life alone than allow another man to hurt her like this. And before she could let this go, she had to try to understand why it happened.  
  
Beni was the only male whom she trusted, aside from her brothers, and Celia didn't want to tell Galen. He would want to beat up Neil. As it was, Beni spat something rude in Hungarian, then said, "As I said! He is a stupid, stupid man. Probably has more balls than brains. Me, I am a coward. You are very brave, and I see the hurt it causes you. But that will not stop you. That is why you are brave, and I am a coward." Celia blinked, trying to process that.  
  
When she finally sorted it through in her mind, she replied, "Beni, I'm not that brave. I'm nobody special, you of all people should know that!" She knew that. She wasn't the prettiest roommate out of her small trio, nor was she the smartest. She had to work hard to get the grades she did. She was still trying to figure out how she managed to make Dean's List the last semester, since she wasn't focusing solely on her classes.  
  
"You are not a stupid girl, Cecelia, but you say stupid things. This man does not deserve your tears," Beni retorted. Well, they agreed about that, at the least. Her friend continued after a moment, "Cecelia, my dear friend, my good friend, you must listen to Beni. You asked me if I thought you were stuck up, or considered yourself better than anyone else. That alone shows that you do not. If you truly believed such a thing, you would have never asked me."  
  
Okay, she could hardly argue with that. Beni continued, "You deserve only the best. That is why you should not be friends with me. Someone as brave as you, you deserve someone who is brave. Not someone who will hide behind you." Celia started to answer, but Beni shook his head and continued, "No, my friend. I speak the truth. You deserve only the best, Celia. Only the best is good enough for someone like you."  
  
Celia laughed, asking with barely-suppressed bitterness, "How do I know what best is, Beni? I thought I might have found the best, and I was wrong. What is the best? The smartest? The most handsome? The nicest? The most honest? I don't trust my judgment anymore. I thought he was nice, I thought he was dependable and stable. I was wrong."  
  
She didn't trust her judgment. And she didn't think it was possible to find what she was looking for in a man. Someone strong and honorable. Someone who was strong enough to lean on her, and on whom she could rely when she needed his strength. Someone who thought she was worth the risk. Someone who. . .someone who was the exact opposite of Neil Grady, when you came right down to it.  
  
Celia looked at Beni, saying softly, "Even if such a man exists. . .I won't meet him for a long time to come. He's sure as hell not a student here. You're the only decent guy I've met in the last year." Beni looked at her almost sadly, and Celia added, "They tease me, you know. About being your girlfriend. But what would be so bad about that? What would be so bad, Beni, I don't understand?"  
  
"You are too nice for your own good, Cecelia. Besides. Whoever said that it had to be a student? There are grad students, teaching assistants, the occasional professor. Do not limit yourself, Cecelia. . .now go. Do not keep your friends waiting for your pizza. I am sure they do not wish to carry you back upstairs when you collapse from hunger," Beni answered. Celia rolled her eyes, swatting his shoulder with the back of her hand, but headed toward the stairs. As she walked, she thought about what he said. Teaching assistants? That was almost as bad as professors! No, if she found The One, it wouldn't be here, and it wouldn't be for a long time.  
  
. . .  
  
So. He was a security guard. That was okay. He could handle that. Better a security guard than a cook. The idea was to smoke out Imhotep, not to poison him. Although, if all else failed, they could always do that. Of course, he knew better than to say that to his stepbrother. Ardeth didn't always have a sense of humor. Rick carefully ladled out a heaping spoonful of the macaroni and cheese, eyeing it speculatively. Nope. Everything seemed fine to him.  
  
It was one of the few things he could make without ruining it. Rick smiled almost wistfully. His mother taught him how to make macaroni and cheese, and he always considered it a final gift from her. He never forgot what she taught him. Most of what she taught him, at least. Right now, he wanted to make sure Ardeth ate something. His brother didn't turn green when the macaroni and cheese was mentioned, which was a good sign.  
  
Rick cast a glance into the other room. Ardeth was asleep again. Maybe that was for the best. He didn't sleep most of the time these days. . .he was too tense. Rick sighed as he carried the macaroni and cheese into the living room, sitting it on the coffee table. Ardeth mumbled something and opened his eyes, giving Rick a sleepy smile. Rick smiled back, saying softly, "I'll get you some Coke. . .be right back."  
  
Ardeth nodded, cringing a little as he pushed himself upright. Rick patted his shoulder, then went into the kitchen for his brother's favorite beverage. When he returned with the opened plastic bottle, Ardeth was digging into the food. Rick sat the Coke down on the coffee table, then sat down on the floor. Ardeth took a sip of the Coke, then said softly, "I am sorry for worrying you, Rick."  
  
He should have known this was coming. It was Rick's own fault, for yelling at Ardeth earlier. He couldn't seem to help it, though. Whenever he was angry or scared, he lashed out. Even now, when he was twenty-three, instead of fifteen. And the more he cared for someone, the worse he lashed out. Rick was a man, and he couldn't admit out loud to anyone just how much his stepbrother meant to him.  
  
For all that Rick watched out for Ardeth, watched his back and made sure he didn't starve himself while taking care of the Med-jai people, the American knew that his step-brother was stronger than he was. And whenever Rick thought back to those terrifying days after Ardeth was stabbed while protecting him, his blood ran cold. He didn't know what he would do without Ardeth. . .he didn't *want* to think about it.  
  
There were times in the last seven years, even after Ardeth almost died, when Rick tried to drive him away. The people who were the most important to him ended up dying, and Rick didn't think he could handle losing someone else. But the more he tried to push Ardeth away, the more his stepbrother stood up to him. He couldn't be pushed away. He didn't understand that Rick was pushing him away because he loved him so much. . .that probably never even occurred to Ardeth. But. . .he was still there.  
  
The truth was, love, of any kind, scared the hell out of Rick O'Connell. Love, even for his brother, meant a loss of control. Things that frightened Rick O'Connell, in turn, angered him. Ardeth was one of the few people whom he trusted. The last person whom he trusted, outside of his blood relations, betrayed him. Ardeth would never willingly betray Rick, he *knew* that. But he could leave him. Just as Rick's mother did.  
  
Then Rick looked at Ardeth. Saw his brother's dark eyes leveled on him in a way that made all of his fears vanish. Ardeth would never leave him. . .and he would not leave Ardeth.  
  
He replied, "Don't worry about it, buddy. I was being a jerk. That happens from time to time." Ardeth arched his eyebrows, his eyes glittering with mischief, and Rick pointed both his index fingers at him, saying, "Not a word outta you, Ardeth Bey, I mean it." Now Ardeth was smiling, and Rick congratulated him for that particular accomplishment. Even after all these years, Rick didn't usually see his brother smile.  
  
"I? I said nothing, ya ahi, you said it all for me," Ardeth fired back. Rick growled at him, disguising his relief. Ardeth was joking, which was a very good sign. He smiled rarely, laughed even more rarely, but that didn't prevent him from cracking jokes. Occasionally at Rick's expense. Since his brother's dry sense of humor didn't often make an appearance while they were on a mission, Rick came to cherish these moments.  
  
"Smart-ass," the American muttered. Ardeth merely smiled impishly. Rick took Ardeth's plate, now without a morsel of food, and asked, "Did you want seconds?" Ardeth's expression became considering, and Rick added, "On second thought, forget I asked. I haven't eaten yet." Ardeth nodded, his dark eyes glittering with an imp Rick learned to fear years earlier, and the elder added, "And don't tell me 'it takes one to know one.' That's irritating."  
  
"Actually," Ardeth answered solemnly, "I would have said, 'I learned from the best.' Which I did." Rick glared at him, trying not to let a smile slip through. Damn, he should know by now not to underestimate Ardeth! Just when he thought he had his brother figured out, Ardeth threw him a curve ball. The other continued after a moment, "Well, if you plan to eat, you should get it while it is still hot."  
  
There was a double meaning there. Rick knew there was a double meaning there. That imp was still lurking in Ardeth's eyes. But his brother's expression was so innocent, Rick couldn't figure out what that double meaning was. He shook his head and headed into the kitchen, glancing every few minutes at his younger brother. Ardeth was up to something. He knew he was up to something. He had to be.  
  
Rick dumped the now soggy paper plate in the trash. As he put the remaining macaroni and cheese on his own plate, he kept an ear open for any sounds from the other room. There was, but only the usual creaking of the sofa whenever Ardeth shifted his position. Rick chided himself for his suspicious nature. Juvenile pranks were his calling card, his and Anatol's. Ardeth was too mature to pull such childish stunts. Satisfied in this particular truth, Rick called back into the other room, "You want another Coke?" He received a 'yes, please,' and briefly considered telling Ardeth to get it himself.  
  
However, he dismissed that idea after only a moment. Ardeth was in a strange mood. Right now, he wouldn't put it past his brother to tell him, 'but you are already up.' Besides, it wasn't that much trouble. Rick could easily put two cans on the one plate. It wouldn't take much effort. . .just a little balancing act. And. . .Rick was worried. As bad as that headache was, he knew Ardeth would still be wobbly. The last thing Rick needed was Ardeth taking a header because his legs wouldn't hold him. Oh no. Rick *really* did not want to spend the entire night at the ER while his brother got his head stitched up!  
  
He carried his plate, and both Cokes, back into the living room. Ardeth was writing something on a notebook. He said without looking up, "Your cover is a member of campus security. Your partner is Nicholas Burns, from Texas." Rick cocked an eyebrow while he placed the plate on the coffee table. And what exactly was that supposed to mean? He handed Ardeth's Coke to him, and Ardeth obliged him by adding, "Uncle Terrence never does things without a reason, a very specific reason. Thank you."  
  
Rick bobbed his head, sliding his own Coke Can beside the plate, replying, "You're welcome." He was on the verge of saying more, when he sat down. Big mistake. Ardeth used his time alone in the living room very well. He placed a whoopee cushion under the cushion of the armchair where Rick was sitting. The sound had Rick on his feet once more, glaring at his younger brother as he removed the source of the offending noise.  
  
Ardeth merely looked at him, asking, "Something you ate, ya ahi?" Rick almost smacked him over the head with the cushion, then decided that might not be such a good idea. He might knock what little remaining sense Ardeth had right out of his head. Damn, Ardeth was getting too good at this practical joke thing. . .by now he could even pull one of his pranks and keep a straight face all the time.  
  
Rick growled, "That was juvenile, Ardeth, just plain juvenile." But damn it was funny! He was only a year older than Ardeth, but there were times when he wished his stepbrother wasn't so damn serious. He was only twenty-two. . .he should be one of the students at this college, instead of pretending to be a teaching assistant. Rick added, just because he thought he should, "I will get you back, you know that."  
  
"Ahh, but I would expect nothing else from you. Can I assume then, Rick, that I will hear no more comments about my sense of humor. . .or lack thereof?" Ardeth asked, a tiny smile now appearing on his face. This time, Rick picked up one of the small pillows resting behind him in the chair and threw it at his brother. Ardeth dodged it easily, saying with that tiny smile, "You are losing your touch, ya ahi. I can remember a time when you didn't miss."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You were saying something about my cover? You figure this Burns fella was chosen as my partner for a reason?" Rick asked, successfully diverting his brother's attention from further harassing him. He was kinda sorry he did. The laughter died from Ardeth's eyes and he nodded, sitting forward. The mischievous younger brother disappeared, giving way to the serious, focused chieftain.  
  
On the other hand, Rick was more comfortable with Ardeth like this. His intensity tended to frighten people, and Rick was around women enough to know they found Ardeth attractive. If Ardeth suddenly developed a true mischievous streak, like the one Acacia had. . .well, Rick would find himself with competition he never had before. The last thing Rick wanted was to be in competition with his brother for any woman's affections.  
  
He needn't have worried. The young woman ultimately destined to win his brother's heart wasn't one Rick would have looked at twice. 


	4. Late Night Conversations

Reviews:

Medjai Angel: You came back! (glomps Medjai Angel). Seriously, it's good to have you back. Your reviews were greatly missed, and I'm glad you enjoyed that prank of Ardeth's. I had a lot of fun writing that section.

Sailor Elf: Yeah, it's crazy, but it's such fun. And if you can't have fun while you're writing, much less while you're reading. . .what's the point? Hmmm. . .yeah, I think maybe you can comfort him. I think our beautiful Med-jai can use all the comfort he can get, don't you?

Deana: I figured as much. You've been on our mailing list for a while, and by now, you know when I'm being complimentary and when I'm being insulting. And like I said, the whoopee cushion. . .well, it was something I couldn't resist.

Terreis: Yes, I'm a bad girl, but you wouldn't want me any other way. It's funny. .in my other fandoms, I get complaints that I don't hurt my favorite characters enough, and I hurt them as badly as I hurt Ardeth. And here's a new section to cheer you up!

Part Three

"Oh, now that is good news!"

"Our lord seemed to think so as well. He was quite pleased, and actually seemed amused when I told him about the call," came the answer, and Lock-nah merely raised his eyebrows at his companion. Dr Hafez scurried to explain, "He began laughing, and saying that the universe had a sense of humor as warped as his own, for now Ardeth Bey was at his mercy, and he did not even know it."

"That alleviates my mind," Lock-nah said dryly, "I feared he was going soft on us, when he learned about using the children of the Med-jai whore to get the Book of Amun-Ra." Lock-nah was favored with a dirty look, but that was it. Not that he was expecting much, for Hafez was a coward at heart. However, one just never knew about cowards. They could surprise you, and find a streak of bravery when you least expected it.

"He was angry with you because you brought Ardeth Bey on our trail sooner than need be. Had you merely stolen the Book, it would have taken much longer for the Med-jai to mobilize against us," Hafez answered. Lock- nah made no answer to that, though he seriously doubted that. Imhotep seemed to have a weakness, a soft spot, where children were concerned. Even Med-jai children, and that was worrisome to the renegade.

"It was even more foolish to brag to me, my champion. . .though I enjoyed hearing how you made that Med-jai scream," a third voice interposed, and Lock-nah felt a thrill rush through him at that voice. She stepped out of the shadows. . .both separated from and joined to the darkness that surrounded them. Which was a part of them.

She was most beautiful in the shadows, for it was in the shadows that she was the most mysterious. She smiled at Lock-nah, adding, "But eventually, my love, Imhotep will betray us. He will be betrayed by his own compassion, and when he does that, he will betray us. We must be ready, my love. We must be ready for him to turn on us. It will not be immediately. . .not until after he transfers the Book to its new owner."

"You underestimate our lord, Meela. He is as ruthless as you, after all. I have seen him operate, and he was truly amused when he learned that Ardeth Bey would be my teaching assistant. And there, we must have patience. We must not act until it's time. . .if we move against him before all things are settled, then we will have the whole of the Med-jai against us," Hafez warned. He paused, then asked, "What did you learn?"

Meela Nais shifted her dark hair over one bare shoulder, obviously knowing what it did to Lock-nah to see her bare skin. She smiled sweetly, replying, "I learned something most unexpected. My cousin. . .daughter of my mother's sister. . .is attending college here. She is the same age as I. And according to my information, she has two roommates, including a young lady very familiar to you, Mr. Hafez. Evelyn Carnahan."

Hafez actually snarled at the name, amusing Lock-nah. The little man never truly forgave the girl for the crimes of her parents. Up until the intervention of Seth Carnahan and his wife, Hafez was a noted Egyptologist. . .and a criminal. They learned about his habit of pilfering, and turned him in. His career as an Egyptologist was ruined, and he was lucky to even get a teaching post. The Carnahans died before Hafez could avenge his soiled honor. Now, it seemed their daughter would pay for their sins.

"What else can you tell us about your cousin?" Lock-nah asked curiously, a half-smile hovering at his mouth. In terms of facts, he knew quite a lot about Anck-su-namun Cortez. Including the fact that she attended college here. Meela's note about that was for Hafez's benefit, not his own. Lock-nah knew, for example, that once upon a time, Meela and Anck were as close as sisters. He knew that five years earlier, there was a clash between Yolanda Cortez and her sister Paula. It shattered their family, and the friendship between their two daughters.

For while Yolanda Cortez became wealthy enough to send her daughter to school in the United States, Paula Nais died only a few years after her blow-out argument with her sister. Meela grew up alone, penniless, and bitter. Lock-nah met her two years earlier on the streets of Cairo. He fell in love with her, seeing in her a female version of himself. She lost everything that ever meant something to her. . .and Lock-nah's family was also shattered.

Shattered because of Suleiman Bey killed his father. It didn't matter that it was a fair fight. Nor did it matter that Suleiman offered his protection to the widow and children. None of that mattered, because Suleiman Bey killed his father. Lock-nah left his home and his family before he could become a full warrior. His was not the blow that killed his hated enemy. However, Lock-nah had the chance to take that revenge out on Suleiman's own son. Which he did already, but his blood thirst was not yet satisfied. Like his father, Ardeth Bey never did what he was supposed to do. . .he never laid down and died. He always fought back.

So yes, Meela knew something about shattered families, and her desire for revenge matched his own. Meela's hatred for her cousin Anck was deeper even than Lock-nah's hatred for Ardeth Bey. It was stronger, because once, she loved Anck very much. Love turned to hatred was more powerful than hatred alone. Anck had all the advantages growing up, while Meela had nothing. She would make Anck pay for that, by taking away everything Anck loved. That was why they suggested this university to Imhotep. They would all get what they wanted. It was just a matter of time.

Classes would begin the following day, so the three roommates ate their pizza, set out their clothes and agreed upon an early night. Of course, what Anck considered an early night was still much different from her two roommates. But she quietly snuck out of the room once Celia and Evy were asleep. She couldn't sleep, she wasn't sleepy. She was tired, yes, but not sleepy. And if she tried to go to bed, she would be restless and keep Celia and Evy awake.

She made her way to the student lounge. It was ten thirty, and most everyone else followed her roommates' lead. They, too, were asleep. . .or at least in bed. That was fine. It allowed Anck to watch TV in peace. She found an old science fiction movie from the 1980's and settled in. Even if the storyline wasn't that great, she could always laugh at the cheesy special effects. It was made in the 1980's, but it reminded her more of those really old science fiction films, the ones with the really fake looking special effects.

Anck loved movies. She could watch Westerns or science fiction, chick flicks or action. Didn't matter to her. She loved movies. And she loved playing the Kevin Bacon game, because connections fascinated her. When she mentioned that to Celia, her American roommate suggested that she major in sociology or anthropology, since Anck went in undeclared. The American high school counselor with whom her mother corresponded strongly advised against that, but Anck ignored him. She didn't know what she wanted to do with her life, and she wouldn't say otherwise.

Although, if she was totally honest with herself, Anck would admit that had as much to do with the fact that the man gave her the creeps as anything else. She didn't know what it was about him, but he made her skin crawl. He made her feel dirty when he touched her. And that was one thing she couldn't stand. Once at college, she met Celia. Anck took the advice of her roommate and enrolled in sociology courses and found she loved it. By its very definition, sociology studied interactions within a group, and Anck knew she found her life's work. So strange, that an off-the-cuff remark, a casual remark in conversation, could lead to something more, but sometimes, that was the way life worked. And Anck wouldn't want it any other way.

She smiled, making herself more comfortable on the lumpy vinyl- covered sofa in the lounge. After she declared her major, she remembered, she went back and thanked Celia for her advice. Celia blinked twice, frowned ever so faintly, then replied, "You're welcome. Um, just out of curiosity. . . what advice did I give you?" Anck almost laughed, until she saw just how serious Celia was. At that point, she told the other girl her suggestion about sociology. It wasn't meant as advice, of course. . .but it was a good suggestion.

After that incident, Anck called her mother to tell her. Yolanda Cortez was happy for her only child, even happier that she was already finding a friend. Anck stammered she wasn't sure what her mother was talking about. . .Celia was her roommate, not her friend. Yolanda merely laughed and replied, 'Not yet. But she will be. She gave something to you, without even thinking about it. What will you give to her, hija?'

What will you give to her. For weeks, those words haunted Anck-su- namun, as she watched her two roommates focus on their schoolwork. They were so focused on their respective goals. When Anck asked for aid with her own classes, Celia was the first to offer her aid. Not because she thought she was better than Anck somehow. . .Anck encountered such people before, who helped because they thought they were somehow superior. . .but because it never occurred to her not to help.

Anck had her chance to repay her roommate's kindness at Halloween. The ancient festival was one of Anck's favorites, and she eagerly looked for a costume. On an impulse, she suggested Celia accompany her to a costume shop. She was on the verge of saying, 'thanks but no thanks.' Anck saw it in her eyes. She also saw when Celia's dark eyes lit up with mischief, and the slightly younger girl replied, "You know. . .that sounds like fun!"

And it was. They went to a costume shop in the mall. Anck felt certain it was the first time Celia ever played hooky from her studies. She didn't have classes for the rest of the day, the young American girl acknowledged, but she did have papers due. And she didn't regret going with Anck to the mall, for the two girls had a glorious day. Thus was the beginning of Anck's friendship with Celia. Evy. . .they were still working on that.

When Anck went home at Christmas, her mother wanted to hear everything about her first semester at college. But even as Anck was telling Yolanda about her adventures in the US, her mother was holding something very important back. Something she waited until the last possible moment to tell her. There was a very important reason why Yolanda wanted her to cultivate that friendship with Celia Ferguson. It had nothing to do with the fact that her parents were wealthy, or anything of the sort. Rather, Yolanda was just informed that her sister died years earlier. . .and only now, she learned of it.

Anck was numb at this announcement. Her mother. . .well, Anck couldn't remember the last time her mother spoke with Tia Paula. And all of Anck's own letters to her cousin Meela were returned, most likely by Tia Paula. Now she was dead? It didn't seem quite real to the teenager, and Yolanda told her that she wasted years by being angry with her sister. Tia Paula was dead now, and there were no more second chances.

No more second chances. Yolanda smiled sadly when her daughter repeated those words numbly, and said, "Yes, hija. This is why I do not wish for you to throw away the opportunities given to you. Your American roommate, Celia. . .she showed you kindness many times, expecting nothing in return. It was something she could do, something that clicked in her mind, and she offered a suggestion. She could be a very good friend, mi Anck. Do not throw that away. Not when you can succeed where I failed."

Anck sighed, shifting on the sofa once more. She didn't know why she was thinking about that conversation tonight. Why she was thinking of Meela now. Anck made countless attempts through the years to contact her cousin, but. . .nothing. No, that wasn't true. She knew why she was thinking about Meela. When she and her cousin were little, they watched movies like this. . .not in their original English, but dubbed into Spanish. And they loved them.

"Vhat are you doing up this time of night?" a familiar voice asked. Anck looked over her shoulder as Beni shuffled into the student's lounge. It was unusual, for a custodian to have an apartment in the dormitory. Very unusual. Then again, Beni was unusual. She smiled at him as he sat down on the opposite end of the couch, adding, "I could not sleep. Not even after walking up and down the stairs."

"Both Evy and Celia are asleep. I didn't want to keep either of them awake," Anck answered quietly. She paused, then said, "And I can't shake this feeling that this year will be nothing short of extraordinary. For all of us." Beni just nodded his head, and the pair fell silent once more. After a few moments, however, she asked, "Let me ask you this, Beni. Why are you such a soft touch for my youngest roommate?"

Beni snorted, replying, "She is but a few months younger than you, Anck-su-namun. Hardly a child." Anck grinned. Well, that was true, but at nineteen, even a few months could make all the difference in the world. Beni continued, "And to answer your question. I am not a soft touch for her. She is nice to me, and. . .she has the same name as my daughter." Anck sat up straight, staring at him in shock.

"You have a daughter?" she blurted out. Beni nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving the tv screen. Anck threw herself back against the sofa, quietly cursing him in Spanish. He could not simply drop a bombshell like that, and give her no more details! Anck punched his shoulder, saying, "How old is she, where does she live, why have you never mentioned her before? I didn't know that 'Celia' was used as a name in Hungary."

"Celia is not, but 'Cecelia' is. My daughter's name is spelled C-e-c- i-l-i-a. Only one letter difference. She is three years old, lives with her mother in town. That is why I live in the dormitory, you see. I cannot afford the apartment in town, not if I wish to support my little Ceci. And perhaps one day, she will once more live with me. In the meantime, I see her on the weekends. She is beautiful, like her mother," Beni replied.

He sat up right, then leaned to one side. He pulled his wallet from his back pocket, and said, "Here she is. My little Ceci. And her mama, Renee, and me."

Beni handed Anck a picture of a little girl with a young woman and Beni. Even in the dim lighting, Anck could see the child's bright smile. It made Anck smile herself. That, and seeing the go8ofy look on Beni's face in the picture. She said softly, "She is beautiful, Beni. . .and I bet she is Daddy's little girl." Anck handed the picture back and that goofy grin of Beni's was back on his face. She never thought of him as having a child, much less of him as a loving parent, but people could surprise you. Even the people you thought you knew best.

"She is. And I would kill for her. Do anything for her. Anything," Beni said, caressed his daughter's face. Anck swallowed hard. Yes, she believed him. Her mother was the same way, as she was now realizing. During her last visit home, she began to see what her mother sacrificed, to give Anck the chance to realize her own dreams. And she wondered. . .how many dreams would Beni sacrifice to give his daughter a real future?

Beni Gabor never thought about taking the custodian job at Navarre Hall as being a sacrifice. In fact, he thought he had it pretty good. He had a nice apartment in the building, which was once a grad assistant's apartment, before she was reassigned to another dormitory. He had a good job, it paid well. . .there were some unpleasant aspects to it. Anyone who ever had to clean a bathroom knew how ugly it could get. . .multiple that by three hundred, and you had Beni's job, but there were worse jobs.

At twenty-three, Beni was still a red-blooded young man, and he could check out the incoming freshman and their older counterparts. Yes, he was still in love with Renee, but he feared they were not right for each other. Besides, even if they were, there was nothing wrong with admiring looks, no? And the girls, the coeds, in the hall were definitely worthy of first, second, and third looks. Sometimes, even fourth looks.

Right now, and for the next few weeks yet, they would be dressed in shorts and accompanying tops. Some girls who had nice legs wore mini- skirts during this time of the year. Yes, there were definite pluses to this job. Some of the kids, both male and female, were really nice. A little on the shallow side, but he didn't have much room to talk. He had to deal with bullies at times, but again, there were those at all jobs.

And he got to see his little girl almost any time he wanted. So yes, Beni Gabor was very happy with his job. It was a huge change from his life eight years earlier, when he was a fifteen-year-old runaway sent to military school. Ten years of living in the United States only softened his Hungarian accent. . .never totally eradicated it. He didn't hate military school, not the way some of his classmates did. Not the way Rick O'Connell did.

Rick O'Connell. It should have been only a matter of time before Beni thought of him again, since his conversation with Celia a few hours earlier. More balls than brains, he described the spineless wimp who scarred his friend's heart, and it also described Rick O'Connell. For the year he went to the military school before his father took him to Egypt and remarried a native woman, he was Beni's best friend and worst enemy.

Still, Beni wasn't expecting to think of Rick O'Connell quite so soon. Especially not after telling Anck about his daughter. He didn't tell the sophomore that there were times when Celia reminded him of Rick, and that was another reason he liked her. Both too stubborn for words, both braver than they should have been. Celia still didn't see that, and likely, she wouldn't. Not until her very soul was tested. But again, that was just a matter of time.

He wondered how the two would get along, if they ever met up. Beni smiled humorlessly to himself. Actually, he thought, what would happen is, I would shoot my big mouth off, O'Connell would try to pound me into the ground, and Celia would come flying to my rescue. It happened before. He watched Celia sometimes stand up to the bullies in this very dormitory, because Beni Gabor shot off his mouth.

He didn't know why it amused him, to think of a confrontation between Rick O'Connell, who was a big kid even at fifteen, and tiny Celia Ferguson. It wasn't like most of the confrontations on the hall. O'Connell had more balls than brains, and he tended to be protective of those smaller than himself. Something from which Beni benefited more than once. Before he betrayed O'Connell in the last months before O'Connell left the school.

He didn't like to think of that betrayal. He knew himself to be a coward. What was it that he sometimes heard Anck call him? A weasel? Yes, that sounded right. O'Connell called him a weasel at times, too. So yes. He knew himself to be a coward and a weasel. But up until those last months, he never betrayed a friend. The memory made him feel dirty. Just as Celia's narrative, about her summer job, did.

He didn't want to think he was anything like that wimp, but he knew the truth. They were more alike than Beni would have wished. This little pissant (which was a misnomer. . .the fool was probably at least as tall as O'Connell) lashed out at Celia because he was developing feelings for her, and could not stomach that fact. And worse yet, poor little Celia probably didn't even realize that the fool fell in love with her. It would surprise him if she did.

Why should she? While her parents were certainly overprotective of her, and perhaps had reason to be, there was no doubt in her mind that they loved her deeply. In Celia's world, bless her sweet, innocent heart, one simply did not hurt the one he or she loved. Not deliberately, and not because that love was feared. No. No, love did not lead a person to harm the beloved like that. Perhaps, then, it would have been better to say that this fool desired Celia. That he was wise enough to recognize the girl's potential as a woman. . .and too much of a fool to cherish it. To cherish her. In addition, Celia tended to undervalue her own worth, something which drove Beni utterly mad. Secretly, he hoped she fell for a man whom all the women drooled over. . .and who only had eyes for her.

Yes. His young friend deserved far more from a man than that pissant of whom she told him. Did he think of her as a daughter, since she carried the same name as his beloved child? Of course not. He was only twenty- three, just four years older than she. More like a little sister, though the idea of someone treating his little Ceci in such a manner was enough to enrage him. Yes, she deserved far better than this idiot, and she deserved better from Beni.

He would betray her in time. Just as he betrayed O'Connell eight years earlier. A memory that would always remain painful to him. The American hated him now, he knew. The last several years would not have changed that. O'Connell was very good at holding grudges, and this grudge, above all, he had reason to hold. Beni knew that. There were other questions that needed to be answered.

The question, then, if he ever encountered O'Connell again, would he be so foolish as to taunt him? Beni winced, remembering the way he taunted O'Connell in the days before the other boy left for Egypt with his father. He was young and stupid eight years earlier. Stupid to taunt his only friend, whom he betrayed. Stupid to taunt, too, someone who was bigger than he was and no longer had any reason to show loyalty to Beni. Loyalty and trust, once destroyed, could never be regained.

And yet, Beni did taunt O'Connell back then, because he was a stupid fifteen year old boy, who wanted to see how much further he could push O'Connell before the other boy broke. Before his former friend would leave him to die, the next time Beni encountered bullies. There had to still be some trust there, yes? Trust that O'Connell had enough self- control not to snap his neck, no matter how much Beni irritated him.

For all his bluster, O'Connell could be amazingly patient. Beni knew how lucky he was that the other boy didn't kill him after he left his former friend to face the seniors alone outside their barracks. For a prank that Beni was equally guilty of, though he told no one of that fact until after Rick was gone. Only the lights off command saved his friend from being beaten to death that night, for it allowed him to slip around the back. Nothing that Beni did, and if he closed his eyes, he could still hear Rick screaming for him to open the damn door.

"Where did you go, Beni?" Anck asked, startling him. However, he managed to hide his surprise and offered her a bland smile. He was not ready to tell anyone of his past. Celia didn't ask. . .since she came from a wealthy family, she wanted to answer as few questions as possible, and so she never asked questions. Something he could respect. Questions were for reporters, and Celia had every reason to hate reporters, whom she considered lower than dirt. It was most fortunate that none of her hallmates were journalism majors, yes? On the other hand, Evelyn simply thought she was above him, and Anck. . .he knew not what to expect of her.

"To the past. Someone of whom Celia reminds me a great deal," Beni acknowledged. He honestly didn't plan on telling her that, but being sleepy often loosened his tongue. He noted the same thing happened to Celia when she was very tired. Anck often joked that it was not necessary to get Celia drunk, in order to see her silly and giddy. . .only keep her up more than twenty-four hours.

He did not point out to Anck that Celia was not of a legal age to drink, because they were, after all, at college. Such restrictions usually meant little to the college students. Indeed, those restrictions made alcohol all the more appealing to them. And in truth, Celia obeyed those rules. Strange, for all the adherence she paid to such rules, Beni liked her. She was quiet, sometimes too serious for her own good. . .but she had a good heart. And she was braver than he was. It would have never occurred to her to leave O'Connell outside.

Anck said now, "I have no such people. There was one person whom I loved, aside from my mother, as much as I love my youngest roommate. But she was nothing like Celia. My cousin, Meela." Beni frowned, trying to place the name. He heard it somewhere recently. He couldn't remember where, and that bothered him. When he remembered a name, but could not remember from where, it usually meant very bad things. Like, he was concentrating on staying alive at the time. Which didn't bode well for anyone's future, least of all his.

Beni replied, not wanting to think about that, "You are most fortunate then. I know myself to be a weasel, as you have said. And I fear there will come a time when I will betray Celia, just as I betrayed this other friend. When that happens. . .if that happens. . ." He didn't finish his sentence. He couldn't. Because Anck-su-namun Cortez turned to him, her dark brown eyes blazing with a fury that would have made Beni wet his pants if his bladder was full.

"If you ever betray my roommate, for any reason, Beni Gabor, I will kill you myself. Do I make myself clear? I will kill you!" Anck hissed. Beni merely looked at her. She was right, of course. But he repaid Rick O'Connell with treachery, after all the times O'Connell helped him. . .if he came to such an impasse again, he would do the same. How could he show Celia more loyalty than what he gave to Rick?

Right now, the last thing Rick O'Connell was thinking about was that traitorous little weasel, Beni Gabor. Instead, he was more concerned with his brother. After they discussed Rick's cover, Ardeth began tiring once more. It bothered Rick. But knew how Ardeth's headaches worked. Even when he slept during the afternoon because of his headaches, the pain inevitably took a great deal out of him.

By nine pm, Rick was helping his younger brother to his room. He helped Ardeth to take off his boots, then eased him back against his pillows. Ardeth was half-asleep, but that didn't stop him from mumbling to Rick things that the elder could barely understand. Rick kneaded his shoulder through his robes and murmured, "In the morning, Ardeth, you can tell me in the morning." There was another murmur, and then silence.

Rick stayed in the room a few moments longer, then when he was reassured that Ardeth wouldn't wake up, he quietly backed out and went into the den where he set up the computer. That was one of the things he requested when he and Ardeth were making an inventory of what they needed here in the States. Rick quietly checked his email. . .not surprisingly in the least, he had an email from his stepmother.

Grinning ruefully, he opened the email and read, 'My dear stepson. Nathaniel wished me to tell you and Ardeth that all is well here. Nassor does his job adequately, though I know Ardeth is greatly missed. Yasmina and Thalia improve daily, and they miss you both terribly. Please take care of him for us, make sure he eats. My son is not a fool. . .he simply forgets sometimes to take care of himself. Your father's email will follow. With love, Altair.'

"I'm doing my best, step-mother, but Ardeth is making it difficult for me," Rick muttered. He shook his head, though he always had to laugh at his stepmother's email address. ByzantineMum. Rick wasn't sure if that was a reference to Altair's Greek heritage or his stepmother's warped sense of humor. She often told him, after Ardeth got a particularly nasty headache from the elders, that Med-jai politics could be Byzantine in their complexity.

He scrolled down, and found his father's email to him. YankeeNate. Short, sweet, and to the point. Classical Nathaniel O'Connell. Rick smiled as he read, 'Sons. Hope you two are staying out of trouble, though with Rick, that's hard to do. Don't let my boy give you a headache, Ardeth. He's too good at that. Rick, listen to your brother. He's a year younger than you, but he's got good instincts. I love you both very much. Love, Dad.'

Rick mumbled, "That's schmaltzy, Dad, what are you trying to do, embarrass me?" He had only to remember all the times he caught his mother and stepfather kissing, then cringed. It was all he could do, to keep quiet when he wanted to tell them to get a room. That probably would have resulted in an ear-boxing, and he thought that wasn't done anymore. Something, he was sure, someone should have told Altair.

Ardeth, being Ardeth, was the exact opposite. Rick found it easier to watch his younger brother during these kissing sessions. His dark eyes would grow both sad and happy at the same time. From what Rick was told, Altair and Suleiman loved each other deeply. Where Ardeth found the strength to be happy for his mother and accept Nathaniel, Rick had no idea. It was a struggle for him in the beginning. Especially since Altair didn't push him for his acceptance. At that time, she had two children under the age of ten. Her eldest son was the chieftain, and her next- oldest child was next in line for the chieftaincy. Something that still upset Rick, when he thought about it. Even after all this time, he still couldn't forgive Andreas for getting himself killed. Even so, in some ways, Rick and Andreas were mirror images of each other.

They were too much alike to get along, but somehow, they found a way to co-exist. Neither wanted to put Ardeth in the middle, and yet, that was exactly what ended up happening when Andreas was killed by the renegade Lock-nah. Come to think of it, he still didn't know the story behind that. Why Lock-nah hated the Med-jai, and specifically Ardeth's family, so much. Why he would attack two innocent little girls and rape another young girl.

Sure, he knew that Lock-nah was working for Imhotep, but. . .when he stopped and thought about it, it wasn't really Imhotep's style, threatening little kids. Sure, Rick hated him because every time he stole something else, all hell broke out among the Med-jai, and sometimes, suspicion would fall on Rick himself. But he didn't mess with little kids. And, for that matter, he didn't hold with raping young girls.

As Rick hit the 'reply' button, a choked-back cry alerted him that something was very wrong in his brother's room. Rick was out of his chair in a heartbeat, knowing by now the signs. Ardeth was having another nightmare, probably about watching Andreas die. And. . .whatever came after. Ardeth would never tell Rick exactly what happened that day, but what Rick saw for himself was bad enough. Cutting down his stepbrother was bad enough.

"La!" was the only thing Rick could make out as Ardeth thrashed about on the bed. Something deeper, something filled with pain, and Rick sat down on the bed beside his brother. Maybe not the smartest thing to do, but ninety percent of the time, Rick didn't think when his brother had a nightmare. He simply reacted. And right now, he was fighting back tears of his own, to see the wetness on his brother's cheeks.

Rick swallowed hard and put a gentle hand on Ardeth's shoulder, carefully shaking him awake. He kept a wary eye on Ardeth's opposite fist. Sometimes, when he first woke up, he would still be disoriented, and even frightened. When Ardeth was frightened and disoriented, he reacted purely by instinct. If he felt threatened, he struck out. Such was the case this night, when his fist came flying toward Rick.

The American brother was prepared for the blow, however, and caught Ardeth's fist before he could be struck. He closed his hand around Ardeth's fist, and his brother awoke with a start. He was gulping in air like it was water, which concerned Rick, and muttering in a language other than Arabic. Rick didn't ask. He didn't think he wanted to know. Instead, he asked softly once Ardeth's dark eyes cleared, "You okay, little brother?"

"Aywa," came the somewhat breathless response. Ardeth slumped back against the pillows, and Rick released his still-clenched fist. After a moment, Ardeth asked softly, hoarsely, "I did not strike you?" Rick shook his head, and Ardeth sighed, "Good. I do not always know where I am when I wake. I. . . dreamed about Andreas. He was angry with me again. I have disappointed him, by not avenging him and Acacia."

Personally, Rick thought that if that was the case, Andreas needed to get his head out of his ass. But he knew better than to say such a thing to Ardeth, who adored his older brother. Instead, he said softly, "I don't think Andreas is angry with you, buddy. He's just angry with Lock-nah, and afraid for you." Rick had a lot of experience with people who used anger to disguise their fear. He was one of them.

Ardeth gave him a weak smile, and answered, "You surprise me, brother, I expected you to tell me that I was projecting my feelings of failure onto my brother." Rick rolled his eyes and slipped his hand around the back of Ardeth's neck.

"Now why would I do that, when I have you to do that for me?" he fired back, and Ardeth grinned impishly. That was a good sign, his brother's mischievous streak was returning. Always a good sign after a bad nightmare. Rick helped as best as he could by teasing Ardeth about things which wouldn't result in a decking for Rick. The American continued, referring to a practice from their teens, "Do you want me to rub your back?"

"La. I am all right, I. . .would you put in some music, Rick? That would help me relax," Ardeth requested. Rick nodded, gently patting his shoulder, then he got up and went over to the small CD player. He knew which CD helped Ardeth to relax, and he knew how to program the CD player so that the CD would start over. He put in the desired CD, and skipped ahead to track thirteen, Ardeth's favorite song. A woman's voice filled the room, and Rick heard Ardeth sigh quietly. The American closed his eyes, allowing the words to wash over him as well.

Listening to the lyrics, Rick had to wonder. . .wasthere such a person for Rick? Someone who could make him feel like that? One thing he learned in his years with the Med-jai. . .all things were possible.

The movie ended around midnight, and Anck made her way back to the room she shared with Evy and Celia. Both girls were still asleep, and Celia moaned quietly as Anck closed the door softly behind her. Concerned, Anck went to her friend's bedside. However, she quickly realized with a smile that her friend was not distressed after all. She leaned over and kissed Celia's forehead, whispering, "Sweet dreams, amiga. I hope you find a man you deserve, a man who will make you feel as you do in your dreams."

She ran her hand over Celia's dark curls, muttering, "And I will feed Beni Gabor to the alligators if he does betray you, hermanita." Her conversation with the maintenance man still rankled. Well, it was settled. They would have to find a man for Celia this semester, because if they did not, Anck feared that her best friend's first time would be with someone who didn't deserve her. Someone like Beni.

Anck stripped off her jeans and t-shirt, then slipped a nightshirt over her head. She was still thinking about what Beni told her. Was he warning her that he could not be trusted, especially if the life of his daughter was at stake? Anck didn't trust him in the first place! Besides, only a fool trusted a man to choose the life of a relative stranger over the life of his child. And Beni was obviously still in love with his daughter's mother.

Why did he tell her there might come a time when he would betray Celia, though? What purpose did that serve, aside from pissing off Anck? If he were like Celia, she would guess that he was trying to warn her of something in particular. . .something that she could not address outright. But he wasn't like Celia, and it almost sounded like he was apologizing in advance. And maybe she was making too much out of this.

After all, he did say that he feared there would be a time when he would betray her friend. He knew himself to be a weasel, and he already betrayed one friend. What was one more? In Anck's experience, it seemed to her that betrayal was like killing. The first one was always the hardest. All others after that would be much easier. She never killed anyone, never betrayed anyone (that she knew of), but she was an observer in some ways. She could figure things out for herself.

So yes. Maybe she was reading too much into this. But she didn't think so. Anck slipped into bed, hearing Evy mumble in her sleep. She thought briefly about asking Evy about her brother, see if Jonathan would escort Celia to a dance or something. No, that wouldn't be such a good idea. He was a professor, after all, and professor/student relations were one of those gray areas that Celia refused to touch. It was too dangerous, she said.

Even so, he would be better than Beni. Celia, in some ways, was such an innocent. She didn't yet realized that a person didn't need a reason for betrayal. She still believed that if she treated people with respect, she would get the same back. That was only true of honest people. Not everyone was honest. And Anck didn't want to shatter her friend's illusions. She deserved to stay innocent just a little longer, didn't she? Wasn't that what her mother was talking about, when she asked Anck what she would do in return for Celia's kindness to her? Maybe she should talk to Evy about that in the morning.

Evy mumbled from her bed, "Putting my brother and our roommate together would be a disaster." Anck sat up in bed and looked at the English girl. Evy sat up in her own bed, adding, "I've been awake the whole time, Anck, because I wasn't sure if you had your keys with you. And while Jonathan likes Celia, he sees her as another little sister. I don't like Beni, either. I don't trust him, and I certainly don't trust him with Celia."

"So, should we try to find someone else? This really worries me, Evy. She honestly thinks Beni is her friend, and that she can trust him. She doesn't trust any other guys, and I'm afraid she'll do something crazy. . .like sleep with him," Anck replied. She knew all too well about desire and the price of giving herself away too cheaply. She didn't want to see that happen to Celia. She didn't want her friend to undervalue herself.

"Celia is entirely too sensible to sleep with the first man to show her kindness, mistaking kindness for love. She's sensible, and she's certainly not desperate," Evy replied. Anck glared at the other girl in the darkness, though she knew that Evy didn't know the insult for what it was. The English girl added, her voice growing more gentle, "I know you love her, Anck. I do, too. But part of love is trust, and we must trust her to make the right choices."

Anck knew that. She did. Even as she wanted to find a way to protect her roommate, she knew she had to trust Celia. Anck said softly, "I do trust her. I just. . .I want someone who is worthy of her, you know? Someone who looks beyond the obvious. Who will think that untamable hair and shy smile are the sexiest things he's ever seen. I want her to find someone who isn't afraid of her intelligence, or her strength."

"Are we talking about Celia now, or you, Anck?" Evy asked quietly. Anck looked up quickly, and Evy continued softly, "I may be a bookworm, but I'm certainly not a fool. You're considered one of the sexiest girls on campus, but it doesn't make you any less lonely. That sexiness is as frightening to the boys on this campus as Celia's intelligence. And they do feel threatened by her intelligence, Anck. I know that."

Evy's words hit too close to home. Anck whispered, "I want that for all three of us. I want someone who looks beyond my body and my face to my soul. I want someone who will look beyond Celia's intelligence and strength to her beauty and her vulnerability. I want someone who won't be bored out of his mind when you talk about Egypt and your work in the library. I want someone who will love us for whom we are, Evelyn. Is that so much to ask?"

A sigh from the other bed, then Evy replied, "Of course it isn't. But we're only nineteen years old, Anck. We have our whole lives ahead of us, and we have plenty of time. It'll take time, too, for Celia's heart and soul to catch up with her mind. She's sensible, yes. Sensible enough to know that a fling will only ease the ache inside of her for a while. It won't fill her up. It will only lead to more hurt, sooner or later."

Anck closed her eyes, trying to shut out her roommate's voice. But she couldn't. God help her, that was the truth. It was true not just for Celia, but Anck as well. How did Evy know about that ache? How could she know about how empty she felt?

A tear slid slowly down her cheek, a knot swelling in her throat, and Evy whispered, "The best thing we can do for her is not introduce her to guys, because that makes her uncomfortable. You know that. I know that, because I'm the same way. The best thing we can do is just love her, and stick by her. And really, isn't that easier than the alternative? Isn't it better than trying to make her into someone she's not?"

She was right. Goddamn her to hell, she was right. Anck didn't answer, though. The emptiness seemed to yawn out in front of her, a huge abyss that would swallow her whole. Was she trying to help Celia. . .or herself? If she was trying to help herself, in Celia's name, then what kind of a phony did that make her? What kind of friend would use another like that? Was Anck betraying Celia worse than Beni ever dreamed?

* * *

Celia was awake before either of her roommates the following morning, and slipping out of her bed. It was early. Earlier than she usually got up. But she had an eight am class, and she wanted to make sure she got one of the shower stalls before the bathroom filled up. Her clothes were arranged the night before. They would remain here, while she showered. She would take her underwear and bathrobe with her, along with her soap and shampoo and towels.

As she hoped, the bathroom was empty. She quietly slipped to the shower portion of the girls' bathroom and pulled the curtain shut behind her. It was the principle of the thing, after all. A few seconds to strip and roll up her underwear and gown from the night before, while the shower reached a decent temperature. Taking a deep breath, she stepped in, shuddering at the floor underneath her. It was rocky, for better footing, rather than tile, but it still hurt her feet.

Several months of living with her roommates told her that Evy would be the next up, followed by Anck, even though all three girls had an eight am class, the same eight am class. Celia really wasn't looking forward to it, though it was part of her major. She didn't like Dr Hafez. He made her feel dirty when he looked at her. Evy felt the same way. But she had to have the class to earn her degree. Creepy professor or not.

Celia finished her shower and stepped out of the stall, to find her English roommate's tote beside her own. She smiled faintly. There were times when Evy was very predictable, but that was a stability in and of itself. Nothing wrong with being predictable. There were times when predictability was very welcome indeed. She toweled herself dry, dressed in the clothes she had with her, wrapped her hair, then returned to their room. It was still early. . .she couldn't yet hear the normal noises that accompanied people waking up in the hall. Probably wouldn't for another half hour. That was fine with her, though.

Anck was still asleep on her side, her arm wrapped around a pillow. Her black hair fanned out over her face, but that didn't prevent Celia from seeing the evidence of tears. Anck was crying last night. Why? The young American girl thought for a few minutes about that. Should she ask Anck when she woke up? Or maybe later today? Maybe that would be the better idea. Anck was often defensive when she cried. She didn't like to admit it, and Celia didn't feel like arguing with her roommate. Either one of them.

Instead, she turned her attention to getting dressed. She rubbed her hair dry, then began combing it. If she combed it after washing it, while it was still wet, she had a better chance of keeping it in some semblance of order. Celia smiled faintly. She looked like an idiot with short hair. . .Celia couldn't count the number of times she was mistaken for a boy with short hair. . . and when her hair was long, it was wild. She couldn't seem to win, no matter what she did.

So, she stopped trying. Didn't have the energy to play the game, not when she was trying so damn hard to make sure she met her own goals. She dressed quickly, choosing not to look in the mirror. She already knew what she would find. It was brought to her attention at least once a week that she was thin. . .hell, most of her family was thin. She ate, but that didn't protect her from being accused of being bulimic or anorexic. Something that, quite frankly, made no sense to her. Celia hated being sick, hated being in pain. Why would she do something that would cause her pain?

Attired in blue jeans and a sweatshirt, she pulled her dark hair into a ponytail as Evy entered the room. The two girls exchanged a smile, and Evy murmured, "I do envy you, being able to get dressed so quickly." Celia just grinned impishly, for her roommate knew quite well that Celia set out her clothes the previous night. It saved time. . .and spared her the indignity of having socks that didn't match because she picked them out in the dark.

She probably wouldn't have that problem if she matched socks when they first came out of the dryer, but doing laundry was bad enough. The laundromat in the basement of the dormitory was hot. . . very hot. Celia would take her schoolwork with her when she did the laundry, reading her assignments for the following day while the clothes washed and dried. All she really wanted when they were finished was get back upstairs where it was somewhat comfortable, instead of a sauna.

"I figure Anck will sleep another twenty minutes. You wanna meet me over at the dining hall for breakfast, or just wait until class is over? I can grab a granola bar, if you wanna do that," Celia suggested in a low voice, changing the subject to something a little more practical. She never suggested skipping breakfast altogether. She couldn't eat a lot, this early in the morning, but if she didn't have something, she ran the risk of passing out during class. Which would not be a GOOD thing. Dr Hafez already thought she was an idiot. She wouldn't confirm that opinion for him.

"Let's all go to breakfast together. I don't know about you, but I had nightmares all during summer break of going to class on the first day, and being the only one who didn't have a book," Evy murmured.

Celia snorted with barely suppressed laughter. Yeah, that was a recurring nightmare for her as well. Maybe it was just being a college student, because she knew a lot of people who had that nightmare. This would be her third semester here, and by now, she knew the drill. The first day was more for orientation purposes than anything else. She had a notebook with her, just in case, but she took a notebook everywhere she went. It was a carryover from having a travel journal when she traveled with her grandmother, and later with Margit.

"Okay, we'll do that then. You want me to run down and grab us a few chocolate bars?" the American whispered. Evy shook her head as Anck moaned. Both girls froze as their roommate sat up, and neither girl took offense as she threw back the covers and went to the vanity for her tote, before heading out of the room. Not a word was said to either girl, but they knew better than to expect anything else from Anck. She was always like this in the morning.

Celia knew she wasn't a morning person, which was why she got up two hours before her class started. That gave her time to wake up her mind as well as her body. However, Anck was completely and totally not a morning person. . .to the point that she wasn't human until she at least had a shower, and sometimes not until she had some caffeine in her system. Out of the three of them, only Evy was a morning person in the truest sense.

After Anck left the room, Evy replied, "No, you got the pizza last night. . .I'll get the chocolate bars. What do you say to splitting a Hershey's plain, without the nuts?" Celia grinned, and Evy murmured, "I'll be back in a few minutes. . .probably should get Anck something with nuts, since she likes them." Celia nodded, choosing not to tease her roommate as she usually did about Anck being nuts. It was the first day of classes, after all.

Ten minutes after Evy left (elevator was probably being slow again), Anck returned to the room, looking somewhat more human. Celia said softly, "Evy will be right back, she went to get us chocolate bars." Anck nodded as she quietly dressed. Not a good morning, then. Evy was back only seconds later, and the three girls ate their demi-breakfast in silence. If Anck was quiet, then it was for a good reason, and neither of her roommates wanted to intrude on that.

At seven forty-five, fifteen minutes before they were due in class, the trio left the room for the walk across campus to Adams Hall. Anck was still very quiet, though she was showing signs of life. As they walked across campus, Evy and Celia began bantering. It was too pretty a day to be glum for long, and Celia was excited about the new year. It meant new beginnings, and new possibilities. And she caught Anck smiling a few times.

Their class was on the third floor, and they found little in the way of traffic. Most of the other students wouldn't be arriving until much closer to eight am. Like, oh, say around seven fifty-nine, if not later? That was one reason they agreed to arrive earlier. Less aggravation. Also less chance of any of the girls being run over by frantic students trying desperately to get to class on time. Which was always a possibility, the later it got to eight am. They kept their voices low, since classes would be starting, but that didn't stop any of them from laughing. By the time they reached the third floor, Anck was adding her own smart-ass remarks to the bantering between Evy and Celia.

Which was why the trio entered the classroom, laughing. If you would have asked her later (which her roommates did), Celia couldn't have told you what comment of Anck's made her laugh. One moment, she was laughing at her roommate's dry sense of humor, and the next? The next, she was incapable of laughing, because all the air was driven from her lungs. She was a sensible girl, a practical girl. She didn't believe in love at first sight. Love took time to grow, it took time to mature. She knew this from watching her parents. Love at first sight didn't exist.

Lust on the other hand. . .lust at first sight definitely existed, and the heat from that lust nearly overwhelmed Celia Ferguson for the first time in her life. Because this was the first time in her life that she saw such a man as the one now sitting at their professor's desk. He was in his twenties. . .Celia was no good at telling ages. She was utterly hopeless at it. She could only see his profile, but that was all she needed to see.

He was still the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. His night-black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, just as Celia's was. Even from the side, Celia could see his full lower lip, which he was currently biting in fierce concentration. . .his high cheekbones. . .his golden skin. God. He was beautiful. He was even more beautiful when he turned to face them, because it was then that Celia got the full effect. A pair of dark brown eyes that were in danger of melting her bones. Tattoos adorning his high cheekbones and forehead. And a faint smile which curved that beautiful mouth upward.

"Hello," he said with an accent which really turned Celia's knees to water, "My name is Ardeth Bey. I am Dr Hafez's teaching assistant. Thank you for arriving early this morning." Ardeth Bey. It was a beautiful name for a beautiful man. Celia had no way of knowing it, of course. But that moment would prove to be a turning point for the shy only daughter of rich parents, one which would change her life forever.


	5. Well, if it ain't my old buddy Beni!

Reviewers: Wow! Five this time around! Cool!  
  
Brunette: I got no problem with laziness or people not signing in. At least you left me your name, which is more than I've known people to do. As you requested, here's more of Beni and his daughter! This wasn't supposed to happen until next chapter, but Beni decided to pull a fast one. (sigh) Renee will be making her debut later on. This is the beginning of the Rick/Evy and Ardeth/Celia. Imhotep and Anck will be making their debut soon. The thing about Ardeth and Celia is, Ardeth forgets to eat because he's busy taking care of everyone else. Celia forgets to eat because she really doesn't have anyone to take care of. They balance each other out.  
  
Terreis: Yup! First sighting for Ardeth and Celia. I'm really glad you like the backgrounds. For me, that's a lot of the fun involved in writing. It's even more fun with an AU, coming up with a reason for the enmity between Rick and Beni that stays true to the events of the first movie.  
  
Sailor Elf: (giggle) I think Ardeth will never be without someone to comfort him. There's Rick, Evy, Jonathan, Alex, Celia, you. . .  
  
ChelseaBloom: Hi and welcome! Glad you held on through the first few chapters, while I was still laying the groundwork. Things are about to pick up. . .especially after Imhotep and Anck meet.  
  
Deana: My eternal reviewer! Yes, dear, I do indeed have a good woman planned for him, although she's still in that transition between being a young girl and a young woman. Celia shows her claws in this installment. Poor Rick. Heheheh!  
  
Part Four  
  
Well. Now. This was *very* interesting! If she didn't see it for herself, Evelyn Carnahan would have never believed it. Well. . .on the other hand, she could hardly blame her roommate for her reaction to the young teaching assistant for Dr Hafez. This young man was. . . quite handsome. Not quite Evy's type, though she wasn't entirely sure what her type was. . .but he was attractive.  
  
That was beside the point, however. Even if he was her type, Celia's reaction to the teaching assistant meant that Evy would not pursue him. It was bad form to pursue a man whom your roommate fancied. Whether you liked that roommate or not, such things made a living relationship more difficult. And the fact that this was the first time she ever saw Celia react in such a way to a man. . .well, that settled things.  
  
As it was, she and Anck had to practically push Celia forward. Anck, as usual, took control and said, "I'm Anck Cortez, and these are my roommates, Evy Carnahan and Celia Ferguson. You have a very unusual name. . .where are you from?" Evy stared at her roommate, her mouth agape. If they were alone, she would have taken Anck to task for being so forward and bold, but that wasn't possible at the moment. However, she resolved to have a Talk with Anck when the opportunity presented itself.  
  
"I am from Egypt. My name is a. . .variation upon the name of a heroine among my people. She was raised by Hebrew slaves, a concubine to Rameses II until her death at the age of twenty. Her son, Ardeth Bey, was my direct ancestor," the young man replied. Evy puzzled that through, but much to her surprise, it was Anck who figured it out first. Which was truly embarrassing, considering this was her major.  
  
"There's a Hebrew girl's name, Ardath. . .your name is a variation of that?" she questioned. The young man nodded, and Anck continued, "Interesting. Oh, look, the rest of the class is arriving. . .we should find our seats." With that, she literally pulled Celia past Ardeth Bey and pushed their roommate into a seat directly in front of the desk. Evy rolled her eyes. *Subtle, Anck,* she thought, *very subtle!*  
  
Celia squeaked and immediately jumped out of the chair, taking a seat beside the door. She always sat beside the door. . .but Evy knew from previous classes with her roommate that Celia was usually the last person out the door. First in, last out. Anck glowered at her, only to have Celia glower right back, and Evy whispered, "Remember, he's Dr Hafez's teaching assistant. He won't be here every class." Anck actually pouted, but nodded and took the seat beside Celia, while Evy took the seat behind her.  
  
As Anck said, the rest of the class filed in behind them in drips and drabs. Ardeth waited quietly, sitting atop the desk until eight oh five. When he was satisfied that no one else would be coming in, he went to the door and closed it, studiously ignoring the whispers of the students. Of course, the three roommates weren't the only females who noticed the TA's dark good looks. And there was more than one comment about his tattoos. . .a lot of people wondering about where they came from, and what they meant.  
  
He came back to the desk and picked up what Evy assumed were the syllabi. He said with that lovely accent, "Good morning to everyone. My name is Ardeth Bey, and I am the teaching assistant for Dr Hafez. He cannot be here this morning, so he asked that I pass out the syllabus and get everyone oriented." He went to the head of each row, counting out how many people were in that row.  
  
There were usually six rows to a classroom, and at least five or six seats to a row. About twenty-five of the thirty-six seats were filled with warm bodies, though Evy seriously doubted if most of them were awake. Ardeth continued, "Since it seems very few people gathered this morning are morning people, I should confirm that this is the eight am Introduction to Egyptian Art and Architecture class, taught by Dr Hafez."  
  
There was a ripple of laughter through the room, and no one got up. Ardeth continued with that dry humor, "Then I will assume everyone in this room is meant to be here. The texts that Dr Hafez wishes you to use are listed on the first page of the syllabus. I have bought my copies, and as of yesterday morning, there were more than enough for everyone. The office hours are also listed on the syllabus. . .however, I have been instructed to inform you that if you have classes during those times, you may set up an appointment."  
  
"When are your office hours?" a young girl in the second row asked pertly. Evy rolled her eyes. She prayed that their TA was as intelligent as he was handsome. Otherwise, she would give up any thoughts of matchmaking between him and her roommate. Celia deserved someone who was intelligent enough to see through such an obvious ploy. No matter how handsome he was. A quick glance at Anck told her that the other girl agreed. In fact, Evy noted that Anck looked truly disgusted with the obviousness of the question.  
  
"Those have yet to be determined," came the prompt reply, Ardeth Bey never missing a beat. Evy bit her lower lip to keep from smiling. Good on him! The TA continued, "There will be three major exams during the course of the semester, and possible quizzes. Those will not be announced, otherwise, they would not be called pop quizzes." There was another ripple of laughter, and Ardeth added, "Oh yes, and there will be a paper."  
  
"Isn't there always?" Anck muttered, and Evy grinned at her. She wasn't entirely sure why Anck was in this class, since the other girl was majoring in Sociology/Anthropology. Evy asked Celia, and the American girl said it probably had to do with a society expressing itself through art. Evy did a double take and Celia shrugged, adding that it was something her grandmother often told her.  
  
"Yes, there is, Miss Cortez. . .and the deadline for choosing your topic is three weeks from today. That should give you time to get some ideas," Ardeth answered, startling Anck. She blushed (that was something unusual), and Evy grinned. It was too bad that Ardeth Bey would be their teaching assistant, instead of their professor. She had a feeling he could keep things quite interesting. On the other hand, if he was a professor, she knew she would stand a snowball's chance in hell of getting him and Celia together. Oh well. One worked with the material one had at hand!  
  
. . .  
  
The morning did not get off to a good start for Ardeth Bey. The worst part about his nightmares was that he always felt like hell the morning after. This was no exception. However, he managed to drag himself out of bed when the alarm went off and into the shower. While the cold water served to wake him up, it didn't really make him feel any better. Nor did the coffee, nor did the quick banana he grabbed for breakfast. After his headache from hell the previous day, Ardeth wasn't willing to take any chances.  
  
A quick glance at the recorder told him that there was one message. . .from Dr Hafez. He couldn't make it to the eight am class, Ardeth would have to handle it. He left instructions with the department secretary to give the syllabi to Ardeth when the TA arrived. Ardeth grimaced, though he was grateful he got up early enough to make the eight am class. More than likely, Rick turned off the ringer of the phone in his room, because according to the answering machine, the professor called while Ardeth was in the shower.  
  
At least he didn't have to half-kill himself to get to work on time. That was always a plus. Rick's driving was scary enough when they were just 'cruising,' as his brother put it. And when Rick was late? Well, Ardeth closed his eyes and held on tightly to whatever was available.  
  
By the time he finished his morning rituals, his brother was dragging himself into the shower. Ardeth, knowing his brother as he did, had a cup of steaming coffee ready for Rick. His brother wasn't totally human without his caffeine in the morning. With that done, he padded back to his own room for his shoes. They were black hiking boots, bought during his first week in the States. After his shoes were laced and tied, Ardeth pulled his hair back from his face.  
  
This actually had less to do with looking professional and more to do with practicality. He could shake his hair from his eyes during a fight. It was much harder to do the same when reading. He supposed he could have gotten his hair cut, but he didn't want to do that. For that matter, he knew his mother and sisters didn't want him to get it cut. Even Rick weighed in with an opinion, telling Ardeth he would look 'goofy' with short hair. How Rick figured that, Ardeth had no idea, and he really didn't want to know, either.  
  
Though he didn't wear the black robes and trousers of the Med-jai. . .again for sheer practicality, and not just a matter of fitting in. . .Ardeth still preferred black. Black jeans, black shirt, black hiking boots. And when Rick could convince him to wear it, a black bomber jacket. However, Ardeth was still getting used to wearing jackets. And it was still late summer in Illinois. There would be time enough for jackets later, he was sure.  
  
The young chieftain studied himself in the mirror critically. Normally, he didn't really care what he looked like, but these were hardly ordinary circumstances. Perhaps it was silly, but Ardeth wanted to try to fit in. He couldn't explain that desire to himself, and it rankled. For the last five years, he learned to explain even hunches not only to others, but to himself as well. This, however, he could not explain.  
  
Finally deciding that he would pass muster, at least for now, Ardeth returned to the kitchen. Rick looked somewhat more human now, and he said, "You know, if it weren't for those tattoos, you would look like any other teaching assistant on campus. Not bad, little brother, not bad at all." Ardeth swept a mock bow, and Rick added with a grin, "Now, don't you start sassing me, I'm still fourteen months older than you are."  
  
"A mere fourteen months, ya ahi," Ardeth was quick to point out, "not fourteen years. Were I the same age as Anatol, you might have more credibility. . .however, I am twenty-two years of age, not fourteen." Rick seemed on the verge of making an obscene gesture, as he often did when on the verge of losing an argument with Ardeth, and instead, contented himself with drinking his coffee.  
  
"I'm nine years older than Anatol, Ardeth, not fourteen," Rick answered after a few sips. Ardeth merely raised his eyebrows, and Rick growled, "I *hate* it when you do that. Keep it up, and people will start thinking you're the older brother, instead of me." Ardeth smiled, and Rick rewarded him with a brain duster. At least, he would have, if Ardeth hadn't grabbed his wrist in mid-swing. Rick complained mildly, "Damn, you spoil all my fun."  
  
"I have no wish to start the day with a headache, ya ahi. It's bad enough that Hafez is leaving me with his very first class this morning," Ardeth fired back.  
  
Rick's jaw dropped and Ardeth added with a sigh, "I am not sure if I am ready for this, Rick. I remember watching Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade with you. Ask me to take back what is ours, and this is something I can do. But the idea of girls making eyes at me. . .that makes me very nervous." Rick draped a brotherly arm around Ardeth's shoulders, in much the same way his father Nathaniel often did.  
  
"Unfortunately, little brother, I can't tell you not to worry. . .because I've seen the Med-jai girls making eyes at you. And they aren't shrinking violets, by any means. But now, this is something totally different. Did someone mention this to you?" Rick asked. Ardeth nodded, remembering the message on the answering machine, about not being distracted by the stares of the young girls in the class.  
  
"Aywa. . .Dr Hafez. He seemed to think the girls in this class would find me attractive," Ardeth admitted. He was highly uncomfortable with such a conversation, and even more uncomfortable admitting that he knew women found him attractive. That was another part to his practical decision to pull his hair back. Maybe if he did that, the young females would overlook him. He could hope, could he not?  
  
"Huh. Maybe he's jealous," Rick offered. Ardeth responded with a flat-out disbelieving look, and Rick continued, "Look, much as I hate to admit it, there are girls on this planet who find my pain in the ass kid brother more attractive than me. Don't ask me to explain it, but that's the reality. I'm fourteen months older than you, Ardeth. . .how do you think someone who is probably twenty years older than you are, if not older, will react to that?"  
  
The conversation had gone from uncomfortable to downright surreal. Rick sighed and added, "What I'm trying to say is. . .Hafez is a bow- legged, middle-aged little man, and from what I've heard around campus, he makes girls feel dirty just by looking at them. Then there's you. Young and good-looking, and a total gentleman. . .something, I might add, that makes me look even worse. Of course he's jealous of you."  
  
"Rick," Ardeth said succinctly, "you have lost your mind." He couldn't stop his brother from swatting him in the back of his head this time. The older brother removed his arm from Ardeth's shoulders, adding a light punch to his ribs, and the teaching assistant added, "I'll start the car while you finish getting ready. You must report to Winston Havilock and Nicholas Burns, and I must deal with this eight am class."  
  
Rick grabbed his arm as Ardeth started to leave the apartment and said seriously, "Ardeth, listen. You'll be just fine. Okay? You know I don't like to get all mushy, but the truth is, I think you can do whatever you set your mind to. And I really hate to admit this, but I'm damn proud of you. Now go start the car." Ardeth blinked, but did as his brother said. He hated driving. . .usually left that up to Rick. . .but he often started the car to warm it up.  
  
Rick joined him outside about five minutes later, and they set out for the university. Both brothers were silent, lost in their own thoughts. Rick dropped Ardeth and his backpack off at the humanities building, then headed over to the campus police station.  
  
They would meet at the student union building at nine am. Ardeth took a deep breath, staring up at the Humanities building. After a moment, he released it, then headed inside. He knew from previous visits to the building where to find the office. The secretary, an older lady around the same age as his mother, gave him an appreciative look, but handed over the materials left for him by Dr Hafez without a word. Something that made Ardeth very, very grateful.  
  
He arrived at the classroom at seven forty-five and began arranging things on the desk. Once he was satisfied with the set-up, Ardeth turned his attention to what he learned so far. It didn't add up to much, he was disgusted to see. Not much at all. Hopefully, however, that would change as he intermingled with students. Speaking of which. . .he was relatively certain he heard girls laughing.  
  
He was right. Only a moment later, three young women entered the classroom. Ardeth glanced at them out of the corner of his eye. They were around eighteen or nineteen years old, maybe twenty, although the small one in the middle looked no more than sixteen. Ardeth rose to his feet, noting with some trepidation the expression on the middle one's face. He knew that expression. However, he summoned forth a smile and said, "Hello. My name is Ardeth Bey. I am Dr Hafez's teaching assistant. Thank you for arriving early this morning."  
  
The girl in the back gave her friend a nudge. The most eye-catching of the three, she wasn't much shorter than Ardeth, who stood a few inches over six feet. This young woman said with a friendly smile, "I'm Anck Cortez, and these are my roommates, Evy Carnahan and Celia Ferguson. You have a very unusual name. . .where are you from?" Ardeth tried not to show his surprise. . .it wasn't that hard. He was still processing the names of the other two girls, although one sounded familiar. He would remember why eventually.  
  
"I am from Egypt. My name is a. . .variation upon the name of a heroine among my people. She was raised by Hebrew slaves, a concubine to Rameses II until her death at the age of twenty. Her son, Ardeth Bey, was my direct ancestor," he replied. He wasn't entirely sure why he told them that. After a moment, he gave a mental shrug. It wasn't as if he told these girls anything about his people.  
  
By his uncle's figuring, Imhotep already knew they were here. And the best way to tell a lie was to stay as close to the truth as possible. Ardeth wasn't very good at deception, at least, not yet. The girl named 'Anck' observed, "There's a Hebrew girl's name, Ardath. . .your name is a variation of that?" Ardeth nodded with a faint smile, and the girl went on, "Interesting. Oh, look, the rest of the class is arriving. . .we should find our seats."  
  
As she spoke, she pulled her small friend (Celia?) past Ardeth and nudged her into a seat directly in front of the desk. Ardeth looked at the pair with a combination of amusement and wariness. The girl jumped up with a squeak and went to the first row beside the door, the first seat. Ardeth wondered if she chose that for strategic purposes. Still, Anck was right. . .the rest of the class was arriving. He spared one last glance for the three girls in the front corner, then turned his attention to orientation and the distribution of the materials they would need, including the syllabus. He knew which books would be used. . .his uncle told him beforehand.  
  
Over the next thirty minutes, he fielded far less subtle inquiries about his personal life than what Anck Cortez posed to him. There was, of course, the question about his office hours. He would have to ask Rick later, or perhaps his uncle, but Ardeth didn't think teaching assistants *had* office hours. Teaching assistants were graduate students, working on their Master's or PhD. But other, explicit questions arose, and he handled those as best he could.  
  
Still, this was a new experience for Ardeth, and he wasn't sure if he was doing it right. Was he showing the proper amount of respect, was he doing anything that could be construed as leading these girls on? His stepfather warned him to be careful, especially with college-age girls. He knew too many young professors who were burned by spoiled little girls. If they didn't get their way, they made whoever said 'no' to them pay dearly. Nathaniel O'Connell didn't want that to happen to Ardeth, not when he had other things on his mind.  
  
So perhaps it was just as well that he came across as cool and indifferent. The more time he spent in front of the class, and felt the eyes of those girls on him, the more nervous Ardeth became. Thus, he was more than a little relieved when he finished going over what Dr Hafez asked of him. He knew that he could dismiss class early, and so he finished, "That is all that we have to go over, so class is dismissed."  
  
"We'll see you again, won't we?" a voice asked. It took Ardeth a moment to locate the source of the voice, which had a soft English accent. Oh yes, Evy Carnahan. Part of the original trio. Anck Cortez, Evy Carnahan, and Celia Ferguson. He was cursed, or blessed, with an excellent memory. And Celia Ferguson was turning a rather interesting shade of crimson as she desperately shook her head at her friend.  
  
"I do not know," he said honestly, and pretended not to notice when Celia kicked her friend's ankle. Hard, judging from Evy's expression. He was starting to see the outlines, at least he thought he did. Celia found him attractive, and both Evy and Anck were trying to see if their friend had a chance with him. While the frankly admiring glances of the other girls in the class made Ardeth very nervous, Celia was a little different.  
  
He caught her looking at him several times during the hour, but each time Ardeth made eye contact, she ducked her head. As if she didn't want to be caught looking. He was curiously charmed by that, and felt a kinship to her. He knew about taking what he could have, instead of what he really wanted. Maybe he could become friends with her. Once she was no longer afraid to look him in the eye. Curiously, while the room emptied, the three girls in that front corner remained in their seats. They weren't the first ones out.  
  
Once the last female student expressed her desire to see Ardeth again some time soon and left the room, Anck Cortez rose to her feet and approached. Behind her, Ardeth could see her two friends quietly gathering their things. He also noticed Celia sending several concerned glances in their general direction. Anck said, "There was one other thing which I didn't mention to you earlier. My real name is 'Anck-su-namun.' I was named for the wife of King Tut. Listen. If any of those girls give you a hard time, try to make your life difficult. . .I'll be watching out for you. We all will. I know what they can be like."  
  
He should have told her that he could watch out for himself. But where females were concerned, he was so inexperienced, it almost was laughable. Even with four sisters, he often found it difficult to talk to women. So he said, trying not to show any emotion that might be misconstrued, "Thank you for that. Is. . ." He stopped, trying to think of a way to say the next sentence without giving offense. No sense in making enemies where none existed.  
  
"Is there anything I want in return? I'm tempted to ask you to. . .be extra nice to my roommate Celia, but she'd kick my butt if I did that. She's small, but she's got a temper. And I really don't want to upset her, even though you're the first guy she's really paid attention to. So no. Nothing in return. Just. . .watch your back. You're good looking and exotic, and some of these girls can be truly nasty," Anck replied.  
  
Ardeth flushed, but nodded his acceptance. Anck turned and told her two roommates, "C'mon, you slowpokes! None of us have had a proper breakfast, and I for one have NO desire to carry your butt across campus, Cecelia Anne!" Both girls protested this, and Celia gave Anck a little shove as the girl rejoined her small group. Ardeth smiled to himself, recognizing the affection in that shove. These girls were sisters. They did not yet know it, but they were sisters.  
  
And speaking of siblings. . .he should head over to the Student Union Building to meet Rick. Ardeth wondered how his brother was getting along at the campus police. Ah, no doubt he would find out. Ardeth gathered up his belongings, stashing them inside the backpack. Rick told him about carrying a backpack to school when he was a child. Ardeth's smile faded, because with memories of his own childhood came memories of his father.  
  
Suleiman Bey was a big man, and quiet. Far more quiet than his first born son, who often seemed larger than life, even on the day he was killed. Suleiman was older and wiser, and he was forty years old when he was murdered. Though nearly a decade passed since his father's death, Ardeth still struggled with his grief. Rick told him it was because Ardeth never allowed himself the luxury of mourning his father properly.  
  
But that was the way things were. Ardeth had responsibilities. Thirteen at the time of his father's death, he wasn't yet a warrior, and had duties to his family. Especially caring for his mother, younger brother, and sisters. . .while Andreas saw to the Med-jai as a whole. Even at thirteen, Ardeth already spent much of his life taking care of people, in one way or another. And at thirteen, he already had a great deal of experience in hiding away his emotions.  
  
It made it easier, he discovered, to deal with his own pain if he comforted his mother and siblings. Andreas was different, of course. He raged and stormed, and lashed out at his little brother for not showing his emotions, then begged Ardeth's forgiveness. He always gave it, of course. Andreas was his big brother, his idol, and his hero. There was never any question of forgiving him. And he cried alone in the dark.  
  
He missed his father so much. So much more than anyone might have believed, since Suleiman couldn't spend the time he wanted with his son. But a steady, stable, loving force was removed from Ardeth's life. Of course he would miss it. Only a fool would think otherwise.  
  
He couldn't know at the time that his mother saw right through his stoic mask. She made sure he only learned of it years later, because it was so important for that little boy to have some control. Even if it was an illusion. That child's world was spinning out of control, and if the illusion of control helped to save some of his sanity, so be it. By the time Ardeth learned the truth about that dark time in his life, he was eighteen years old, and going through another dark time. For it was then that he was struggling with the weight of leadership.  
  
As he approached the doors to the student union building, Ardeth brought himself back to the present. That was one positive thing. . .as they waited for classes to start, and to see if Imhotep would start running again, he and Rick explored the campus. Ardeth got to know it very well indeed, and was not at all surprised that his feet carried him to the student union building while his mind was otherwise occupied.  
  
On the ground floor was a collection of cafes, for lack of a better word. These were spread out around the building, much like a food court in a mall. And like a food court in the mall, the tables and chairs were set out in the middle. At one of the tables, he found his stepbrother, nursing another coffee with a decidedly mulish expression. It looked like things didn't go well at the campus police station, and Ardeth braced himself for his brother's frustrated rantings. However, it was always better than the alternative.  
  
. . .  
  
Rick O'Connell would be the very first person to admit he wasn't a morning person, and if pushed to acknowledge it, Ardeth would admit he wasn't much of a morning person, either. The main difference between the two was that while Rick could pretty much get up any time he wanted, Ardeth couldn't. He was usually awake with the sunrise, if not before, and he could pretty much fool people into thinking that he was a morning person.  
  
Now, however, Rick was having to get up at the same time as his brother, and finding he *really* didn't like it. Not for the first time, he both resented his stepbrother for having an edge over him and felt guilty because he wasn't there to help Ardeth with some of his burdens. Rick didn't like feeling guilty, for any reason. It put him in a very bad mood, and most of the time, he took that out on Ardeth, which made him feel even guiltier.  
  
So if Ardeth's morning didn't get off to a very good start, Rick's morning started out hellish and went down hill. He had no problem with Nicholas Burns. For one thing, the young Texan advised him to call him 'Colin,' rather than 'Nick.' This was a GOOD thing, because it spared Rick from jokes about 'the Nick and Rick show.' He heard those things. He did not need any would-be comedians.  
  
Rick did question, however, the nickname 'Colin.' His contact explained that his mother was reading a romance novel set in old England while she was pregnant with him, and 'Colin' was a nickname for 'Nicholas.' Since she wasn't overly fond of 'Nick' as a diminutive for 'Nicholas,' she decided 'Colin' would be much better. He had a number of run-ins, over the years, because of his unusual name. But eventually, he grew into it.  
  
Winston Havilock, on the other hand. . .Rick sighed, rubbing his hands over his eyes. In the last hour, as he watched the older man, there were times when Rick could swear he was looking at a future version of himself. It frightened him. Winston lost his entire unit to terrorists, and he couldn't forgive himself for surviving. Rick had only to think of losing everyone who was important to him, and he wondered if he would do any better. Winston was fine in the beginning. . .in the beginning, he had a score to settle and colleagues to avenge.  
  
But once that was achieved. . .Winston had nothing left. Rick felt sorry for him. God, he felt so sorry for him. He pitied him, prayed that he would never become like him, and tried to avoid being in his company as much as possible. Winston lamented the loss of his laddies and lassies, and often expressed the desire to have died with them. And he spoke bitterly of the agents who told him how lucky he was.  
  
Lucky. That he was left behind, when the people he loved most were dead. To Rick, that was nothing short of cruel. It probably wasn't intended that way, of course. Perhaps those other agents were trying to tell Winston that he was lucky to be alive. But it was still a cruel thing to say. It was Rick's understanding that such survivors would get some sort of help, some sort of counseling. How did Winston fall through the cracks?  
  
Ardeth would have tried to help Winston in some way. For all his stoic desert warrior crap, Ardeth couldn't keep from trying to help someone in need. The only time he turned away was when a person was a threat to his home, his people. Yes. Ardeth would have tried to help Winston. And Rick wished he had his brother's strength, to even try to help Winston. But that wasn't possible.  
  
There was a second problem with his new assignment. Though Rick liked Colin Burns, the same couldn't be said for his two best friends, Tony Daniels and Jake Henderson. It took him all of five minutes to detest the two, and wondered how a nice guy like Colin ended up with such losers as friends. Sure, Colin could be arrogant, but he was a decent guy. Daniels and Henderson, on the other hand. . .  
  
The two seemed to be walking, talking clichés. Bad clichés at that. Hollywood's idea of what people from small towns were like, of what people from Texas were like. Rick lived in a small town for most of his life, before moving to Egypt at fifteen. His mother was originally from Texas, and was a small town girl. She was nothing like the stereotypical Hollywood Southerner. Rick didn't like people like Henderson and Daniels, who were living stereotypes.  
  
As if that wasn't bad enough, Henderson and Daniels saw Ardeth get out of Rick's car at Humanities, and made assumptions they had no business making.  
  
Even after they were informed that Ardeth was Rick's brother, that didn't stop either of them from making fun of the young Egyptian. Colin disapproved, a silent disapproval that was ignored by his two friends. It took all of Rick's self-control to keep from knocking those two clear into next week. He did lash out at Ardeth, he did give his brother headaches and if they weren't careful about the stress and strain, possibly even an ulcer. But there was no way those two clowns would insult his little brother. Not a chance.  
  
After an hour and a half with the two clowns, Colin, and Winston, Rick was ready for his break and made his getaway to the student union building where he was to meet Ardeth. He didn't have long to wait, but Ardeth was always a punctual sort. Ardeth asked softly, "I take it things did not go well?" Rick pushed out a chair for his brother and Ardeth slipped into the offered seat. Rick just rubbed his hand over his eyes, and both men were silent.  
  
At last, the American answered, "You know, I just spent an hour and a half with a suicidal anti-terrorist expert, a rookie cop, and a pair of walking, talking clichés. There were times, when they were talking, when I was tempted to ask who the hell wrote their dialogue." Ardeth didn't laugh, just looked at Rick with those serious eyes. The older brother continued after a moment, "It didn't go well. I keep telling myself that it's early yet, and it'll take time before Imhotep feels comfortable enough to make a dumb move, but. . ."  
  
Ardeth said not a word, and Rick looked at him. There were times when he wondered what his younger brother saw. The American added bitterly, "And then they went after you, for your tattoos and long hair. Those turds say anything more about you, the things they said about you today. . .and I might just blow this whole thing to hell. Dad and Altair wanted me to come with you, to watch your back, and I don't know if I can keep my temper to do that."  
  
Ardeth flushed and looked away, saying softly, "I am sorry if I embarrass you." Rick blinked. Huh? What the hell? Then he remembered what he just said, and mentally kicked himself. The last hour couldn't have been easy on his brother. Like Ardeth, Rick remembered the Indiana Jones movies, especially the last one. Indy, a mature man in his forties, found it difficult to deal with those girls. Of course it would be harder for Ardeth.  
  
He reached across the table and grasped Ardeth's forearm. Rick whispered, "Don't you ever say that again, you understand me? I'm not embarrassed. . .the people who should be embarrassed are those two clowns. Don't ever say anything like that again, or I swear to God, I will kick your sorry Egyptian ass all the way to the North Pole. I mean it. Christ. Only a pathetic excuse for a human being would be embarrassed by you. You're more of a man than both of those two jackasses put together."  
  
It was more than he would have said under usual circumstances. But Rick's protective instincts were in full force with what those turds said about his little brother, and he knew Ardeth was more vulnerable than usual. His brother knew how much he cared for him, and sometimes, Rick even told him how proud he was of him, but it wasn't something he often said. It wasn't something Rick was comfortable saying, unless Ardeth was in a bad place and needed all the moral support he could get. This was such a time.  
  
Ardeth sighed and returned the grip, saying, "Forgive me. I am too sensitive today." Rick looked at his brother, asking him without words to tell him what happened. Ardeth explained, "I thought I might make myself less attractive, by pulling my hair back. It did not work. And I was afraid I was not striking the right balance. I did not want any of those girls to accuse me of leading them on."  
  
"Ardeth, first off. . .you are gonna stand out. Regardless of what you do. So quit worrying about making yourself less attractive to women, because believe you me, brother, it ain't gonna happen. I saw some of the admiring looks you got today. And the other thing. . . look. There are some people, both men and women, who will accuse someone of leading them on, no matter what. And I know you. Uncle Terrence knows you. Even if one of these girls do. . .make trouble, we'll be here, watching your back," Rick told his brother. He paused, then asked, "Were there any nice girls?"  
  
Now his brother smiled, his dark eyes lighting up, as he replied, "Yes, there were. Many nice girls. And the boys were all right, too. But they seemed so young to me, Rick." The American nodded. Yeah, he didn't doubt that for an instant. Even someone like Rick, who knew Ardeth very well, could easily forget that he was in his early twenties. Most of these kids would probably never go through the things Ardeth survived in his first twenty years of life.  
  
Ardeth continued after a moment, his voice thoughtful, "And there were three girls, at the beginning of class. Anck-su-namun Cortez, Celia Ferguson, and Evy Carnahan. One was very forward, one very shy, and the third somewhere between the two. Rick, why does the name 'Evy Carnahan' sound so familiar? I know that I have heard that name recently, but I cannot place it." Rick frowned thoughtfully, then nodded.  
  
"Izzy mentioned it yesterday, when we met him. Evy Carnahan is one of your uncle's students. If I remember correctly, she made a shambles of the library and Izzy had to make sure she cleaned it up properly," he replied. He paused, then added, "And I'm not surprised you don't remember where you heard it. You had a splitting headache at the time." He was still angry with Ardeth for that. Damn stoic Med-jai pain in the ass!  
  
Ardeth, for his own part, just rolled his eyes and sighed, "Rick, how many times must I tell you? It was only beginning when we met with Izzy Buttons. . .and you still have not told me about that. . .why will you not believe me?" Rick briefly considered pointing out to his brother that Ardeth wasn't exactly known for remembering to eat or other such necessities, but realized it would be no use. Especially since he knew Ardeth's headache were caused as much by stress as by not eating.  
  
So, Rick changed the subject, asking, "So tell me more about these girls. . .the forward one, the shy one, and the in-between one. What are they like, and what is this Evy Carnahan like? Is she pretty?" He was willing to bet that his stepbrother would start stammering and blushing. Ardeth was still very shy where women were concerned, and if they were pretty, he was even more shy. However, Ardeth surprised him. . .he didn't blush, and didn't even seem embarrassed. That was good. . .wasn't it?  
  
His brother smiled faintly, replying, "Yes, I think she is pretty. Especially when she smiles. And pretty is the wrong word for Anck-su- namun. She is. . .I am not sure how to explain her. I receive the impression that she can be very gentle and tender with those whom she loves. . .and a formidable foe, if one is foolish enough to harm someone she loves. Someone like her two roommates."  
  
Rick nodded his understanding, knowing the type very well. Ardeth continued thoughtfully, "She is very striking. That is the best word I can use to describe her. She is the forward one. Evy is the middle one. And the third, Celia, is the shy one." He paused, then said, "I think she could be very pretty, if she smiled. But she. . .there were many times when I felt her eyes on me, and when I looked at her, she looked away."  
  
Rick said, "Well, she could be shy. . .or just coy. Some girls play that game, play hard to get, because they think it interests guys." Ardeth was shaking his head, and Rick asked, "Okay, why don't you think that's the case?" It wasn't a challenge, though he knew that was how it sounded. He wanted to know what his brother was thinking, and if he needed to protect Ardeth from some floozy who thought she could use his brother.  
  
"Because of the way she reacted to other girls being forward. Anck- su-namun put her in a chair right in front of my desk. . .of Dr Hafez's desk. Celia got up immediately and went to the chair beside the door. And then she kicked Evy's ankle when Evy asked me if they would see me again. I. . .Rick, do you think a teaching assistant can be friends with a student?" Ardeth asked with a curious frown.  
  
Well, maybe it wasn't necessary for Rick to protect Ardeth from this girl, after all. He replied, "I don't see why not. As long as she doesn't interfere with the mission, and doesn't expect her friendship with you to help her pass the class. . .why shouldn't you be friends with her?" He was starting to realize there was something about this girl that touched his brother's heart. Which was worrying in and of itself, because Ardeth guarded his heart very carefully.  
  
Maybe he should watch out for this girl, after all. Ardeth said, "I hoped you would say that. I. . .she is different from the other girls. She does not seek to take what I cannot give, and when she looks at me. . .would it make any sense, Rick, if I told you that even when she is with her two friends, her two sisters, she seems lonely?" The words were spilling from Ardeth, reminding Rick of water pouring from a shattered dam.  
  
"It would make perfect sense, Ardeth. After all, you're lonely, even with me and the rest of the family," Rick answered. Ardeth actually winced and looked away. Which probably meant he never wanted them to realize how he felt. Typical Ardeth. Typical stoic Med-jai. Rick was the exact opposite. He had no trouble telling people when he was angry or upset, and half the time, the words weren't even necessary.  
  
And with something like this, Rick had to be careful with the advice he gave. He even had to be careful with the wording, something that made him very uncomfortable. Rick was used to saying exactly what he thought.  
  
After a moment, the older brother asked softly, "Why do you want to be friends with this girl, Ardeth? Is it because you feel like you have something in common with her? Or is it a different kind of loneliness?" Ardeth turned bright red at that comment. To the best of Rick's knowledge, Ardeth was still a virgin, but his brother was a gentleman. If he kissed somebody, he sure as hell didn't mention it to others.  
  
"I would not dishonor her, Rick. I told you. She is different. She does not ask for what I cannot give. I see it in her eyes," Ardeth replied. Rick translated his brother's words in his head. In other words, Ardeth felt like he could trust this girl. He briefly considered pointing out to Ardeth that he just met her, but Rick knew that his brother had good instincts. He didn't know if those good instincts carried over to the female persuasion.  
  
Rick said, "Okay, it's common ground. She's lonely and you're lonely. You think you might enjoy her company, and she finds you attractive, but is willing to keep her distance." Ardeth thought that through, then nodded. Personally, Rick thought this girl sounded too good to be true, but then, Ardeth didn't say she was especially pretty. If she was beautiful, then she would have been too good to be true.  
  
"Yes. So how would I go about this, Rick? I do not want her to think I am asking her out, I want there to be no misunderstandings," Ardeth said earnestly. Rick swallowed hard. This morning, he and Ardeth were joking about the age difference between them, only fourteen months. But there were times when it felt far greater on both sides. This was one such time. Ardeth seemed so terribly young to Rick right now.  
  
"Wait for the opportunity to present itself. Don't seek her out, because that *will* give her the wrong idea. I. . ." Rick began. He stopped in mid-sentence, staring at a trio of female students who just entered the eating area of the food court. Ardeth turned to look, and Rick saw a faint smile appear on his brother's face. It was them, then. The trio of girls who turned his brother inside out.  
  
Based on Ardeth's description, the tall girl with waist-length dark hair had to be Anck-su-namun. She was, indeed, striking in appearance. . .had the kind of good looks that made a man think about sex. And based on the way she looked around, she was becoming aware of the power it gave her. Someone to be very wary of, and Rick reflected ruefully that despite his inexperience with women, Ardeth called this one right.  
  
On the opposite end was probably Evy Carnahan. Ardeth said she was very pretty, but Rick saw the world through somewhat different eyes. She wasn't a total loss, but she also wasn't the most beautiful woman he ever saw. One of these days, he would have to ask Ardeth what it was he saw when he looked at girls like Evy Carnahan, what made him think that she was so very pretty.  
  
The final one was Celia Ferguson. Had to be. Ardeth said that she would probably be very pretty, if she smiled. Rick didn't see it. He didn't see it at all. He saw a small, drab sparrow of a girl with long, wild hair and a serious expression.  
  
Her shoulders were hunched, almost as if expecting a blow, and she was too thin. Way too thin, even for a college-age girl. Rick's heart sank. Well, it wasn't like Ardeth was attracted to her. But what was he seeing in these three girls, that Rick was missing? Maybe it was as simple as Ardeth feeling sorry for her. That, Rick *could* see. His brother had a soft heart, with a bit of the knight in shining armor complex.  
  
But Celia Ferguson was no damsel in distress. What was Ardeth seeing that he was missing? There had to be something. Rick knew his brother. There had to be something about those two girls, especially, that Rick was missing. Ardeth had a soft heart, but not a soft head. What was he seeing that made him want to reach out to Celia Ferguson, aside from pity? Pity might have been enough for Rick, but not Ardeth. What was he missing?  
  
. . .  
  
"Who is that rude man with Mr. Bey, staring at us like that?" Evy wondered aloud. Anck noticed him as well, though she pretended to ignore him. She didn't like him at all. Didn't like the way he looked, the way he looked at the three of them, and she didn't like the pitying glance he bestowed upon Celia. Her roommate was far from pitiful and pathetic, and she wouldn't have someone dissing her little sister like that.  
  
"Who cares? You know, I just realized. . .we should have asked him if he's any relation to Dr Bey. Isn't he from Egypt?" Celia asked, concentrating on the much more interesting Ardeth Bey. Anck grinned at her roommate, feeling very proud of her. Celia made more and more progress every day. Anck could remember a time, not so long ago, when being in the same room as someone as attractive as Ardeth Bey would have rendered her roomie speechless for the better half of the day. Anck didn't know what happened to her friend over the summer, but it was obviously good for her.  
  
"Oh, drat! I knew there was something I was forgetting, but that's your fault, Celia!" Evy retorted. Celia glared at their roommate, though it wasn't as dark as some of the Looks Anck saw from her smaller roommate. Evy affected a supercilious tone, adding, "Yes, it's all your fault. . .I'd never seen you react that way to a man, and it threw me off guard." Celia rolled her eyes, then smacked Evy in the back of her head. The English girl glowered at Celia, muttering, "OOOOH, you. . ."  
  
"Yessssssssss?" Celia asked, drawling the word out. Anck grinned as she guided her two friends to a table where they could watch Ardeth Bey and his rude friend (spy on them?) in peace. Celia immediately relaxed once they left the classroom, joking around with the other two girls as if nothing happened.  
  
At least, she tried, but Anck could tell from her eyes that a part of her was still in the classroom they left. She's got it bad, Anck thought. Celia didn't talk much about high school, so to the best of Anck's knowledge, Ardeth Bey was the first man Celia was ever attracted to. Anck knew her friend would pooh-pooh that, saying that she just met the man, she couldn't possibly be attracted to him, but Anck knew better.  
  
And she could tell now, the way Celia's eyes never left Ardeth for more than a few minutes. Especially after he reached behind him and removed that rubber band from his hair, allowing it to fall lightly to his shoulders. He leaned forward, looking at something his companion pointed out to him, then shook his head. When he leaned back, Anck heard Celia exhale suddenly, and snuck a peek at her friend. Poor girl looked like she was poleaxed.  
  
Evy smacked Celia's shoulder, whispering, "Celia! Stop it! If he catches you looking at him like that, he'll think you're stalking him!" It was a joke, of course. Their roommate could be intense with what she wanted, but violating a person was so not Celia. However, all the color drained from her face, and Celia tore her eyes away from Ardeth. Anck almost gasped, seeing the expression there. Her eyes were, for lack of a better word, haunted.  
  
"And we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Celia rasped out. Anck cringed at the bitterness in her voice. That reaction was also not like Celia, which begged the question. What the hell happened to her roommate? Celia was, evidently, keeping secrets from them. That bothered Anck to no end, but experience taught her that when Celia was fragile like this, she did need delicate handling. High maintenance she wasn't, as a general rule, but everyone had his or her high maintenance points.  
  
Anck was angry, though, and since taking it out on her American roommate was out of the question, her anger was instead directed at the man sitting with Ardeth Bey. The one who looked at Celia as if she was a pitiful, pathetic excuse for a woman. The one who summed up all the reasons Anck hated guys her own age. They were blind, self-centered, and unable to look past the surface.  
  
That stopped her. Maybe that was why she liked Ardeth Bey, even on such a short acquaintance. She saw the way he observed first her, then Evy, then finally Celia. At first glance, he looked older than his companion, but appearances could be deceiving. Her two roommates were living proof of that, as was Anck herself. And he definitely seemed capable of looking past the obvious. She just had to be careful about the way she dealt with him, because if she stepped out of line, she would hear about it. From both her roommates.  
  
"I wonder what he's doing here?" Evy asked, drawing Anck's attention away from the handsome teaching assistant and his rude companion. The girl looked in the direction of her roommate's gaze, to see Beni with a little girl. She was nestled on his hip, her head turning this way and that. If it was physically possible, Anck had no doubt that her little head would have been swiveling around, to take everything in. The raven-haired girl smiled, recognizing Beni's daughter immediately from the pictures. Evy continued, sounding more and more curious, "And who is that child with him?"  
  
"It's his daughter," Anck replied. Twin gasps of 'what?' could be heard from her two roommates, and Anck grinned. It wasn't often at all that she was one up on either of her roommates. She continued, "She's his daughter. She's three years old, and her name is 'Cecilia.' It's 'Ceci' for short. I didn't know that 'Cecilia' was a name used in Hungary. Spanish and Italian speaking countries, yes, but not Hungary."  
  
"Yeah, 'Cecilia' is the name of my friend Margit's mother," Celia replied almost absently. She was watching their janitor with a close eye, seemingly confused about how he had a daughter. Anck briefly considered explaining to her friend about the birds and bees, then decided it wasn't worth getting soda poured over her head. Celia knew where babies came from, after all. Anck looked at Evy, who paled when Margit was mentioned. Should have seen that one coming. Margit was at the heart of one of the few arguments between Celia and Evy.  
  
"She is a cute little girl. . .hello, what's this?" Evy asked, wanting very much to avoid the topic of Margit and her travels around Europe with Celia. Anck shook her head, noticing the way Ardeth Bey and his companion were both on their feet as Beni Gabor passed their table. Celia tensed beside Anck, and the older girl put a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder, trying to calm her. This could get very ugly, very fast.  
  
"Well, if it ain't my old buddy, Beni. . .I think I'll kill you now," the man said. He had a decided American accent. That was the first surprise. Beni, usually such a weasel, immediately put his daughter on the ground and gently pushed her behind him. That was the second surprise. What happened next was anything but a surprise. Celia was on her feet immediately, dislodging Anck's hand. Her eyes blazed, and Anck got up as well.  
  
However, any hope of things settling down died an unnatural death when the tall American twisted his hands in Beni's collar and yanked him up from the ground. Anck heard the growl starting deep in Celia's throat, and before she could stop her friend, Celia was steaming toward the confrontation in progress. Anck only had time to exchange a quick glance with Evy, and then the pair ran after their friend.  
  
From this distance, Anck could see Beni's lips moving, and that he turned a rather interesting shade of green. She couldn't hear what he said. However, she could hear the American as he shook Beni like a rag doll, sneering, "You don't have any children!" Anck rolled her eyes. Stupid idiot. She didn't know how long it was since he last saw Beni, but if it was more than a year, it would take a little less time than that for a child to be conceived and brought into this world.  
  
Beni retorted around the strictures of his suddenly tightened collar, "I do now! I was fifteen years old the last time you saw me, O'Connell. The little girl hiding behind your bean-pole friend is my baby, and you are frightening her!" Ceci Gabor was, indeed, hiding behind Ardeth. He was looking from Beni to the man named O'Connell and back again, his dark eyes narrowed as he tried to decide what to do. Although, in all fairness, every time he moved forward, Ceci's arms tightened around his legs. He couldn't go very far. Anck wasn't sure if the little girl was just scared, or frightened that Ardeth would also hurt her daddy.  
  
"Let him go, ya ahi. . .you are frightening the child," Ardeth said in a low voice, his hand on Ceci's dark head. Ya ahi? What did that mean? O'Connell just shook Beni again, and Ardeth repeated, "Let him go, my brother. I do not know what happened eight years ago, but there are other things at work right now." What the hell did *that* mean? Anck frowned, remembering that Ardeth called O'Connell his brother.  
  
"This little stinkweed betrayed me, Ardeth, he betrayed me and left me to die at the military school. We pulled a prank together, and he left me alone to deal with the consequences. I should break your neck right here and right now," O'Connell spat out. Anck's mind whirled, remembering what Beni told her the night before. About a friend he once betrayed, and how he was afraid he would do the same to Celia.  
  
As Anck put the pieces together in her mind, she missed Celia stepping forward until she was in full view of both Ardeth Bey and the child. Ardeth's eyes widened, but before he could say or do anything, Celia growled out, "You let him go, now. I don't care what happened eight years ago, but nobody hurts one of my friends!" Well, so much for not getting involved! 


	6. The Girls of Two Twenty Navarre

My apologies to all for the delay. . .I went 'round and 'round with Beni about this confrontation. We finally worked it out (and I thought writing Rick was hard? SHEESH!) and now that we've reached an understanding, his place in a future story is assured. I may need another week before the next one comes out, since I have an assignment the next three days. Less writing time, more money.  
  
Onto the reviews:  
  
Sailor Elf: Yep, Beni does have children now. And I thought it was entirely possible that he had children in 'The Mummy,' since it had been three years since he and Rick last saw each other, and Beni simply didn't inform Rick when the opportunity arose.  
  
Deana: Well, you asked for more, and here is more! In this chapter, Beni describes Celia as an avenging angel. Heh. He may be a weasel, and a coward, but he ain't no fool!  
  
Brunette: Keep tellin' ya, it don't make no never mind to me, the signing in bit! You review, that's the important thing. Rick and Evy starts in this chapter, you'll be getting the beginning of Imhotep/Anck in the next chapter, and probably some Lock-nah/Meela, if I have the chance. After seeing TMR, there was NO way I couldn't make those two a couple. And I've always had a soft spot for Beni. So he had to have someone, as did Ardeth. And wouldn't you rather be aggravated than disappointed because of sloppy work on my part?  
  
Terreis: Hehehehhe. . .impatience is allowed. Impatience is what pushes me forward. And you get the first of the real Rick/Evy interaction in this section. Ardeth/Celia are coming up. . .they're both pretty tentative at this point, but they will be interacting.  
  
Part Five  
  
"You let him go, now. I don't care what happened eight years ago, but nobody hurts one of my friends!"  
  
Beni Gabor froze. . .not that it was hard to do. Not with those big hands twisted in his collar, shutting off his oxygen flow. He knew that voice. Couldn't see around O'Connell so well, but he knew that voice. Beni just couldn't decide if he should weep in gratitude or tell Celia to run away. After a moment, however, he decided that even if he told Celia to run away, she probably wouldn't listen.  
  
Of course she wouldn't listen. . .unfortunately, neither would O'Connell, and that was what worried Beni. He closed his eyes. The day started out so well. After finishing his duties inside the dorm, Beni returned to his apartment. A quick check at his recorder told him that Renee called while he was working. His girlfriend's timing was terrible, as usual, but she could hardly be expected to know how long it would take him to finish his duties. Especially when Beni didn't always know how long it would take for him to finish a single floor, much less the entire dorm. She wanted him to know that she would be bringing their daughter to the campus, and would Beni like to have Ceci to himself for a few hours?  
  
That was a very foolish question. Of course Beni would enjoy having Ceci to himself for a few hours. . .he would have also liked to have Renee to himself, but that would not happen until Homecoming weekend. She was working almost every day, and Homecoming weekend would be the first opportunity they had to spend any time together. That was four weeks away. While Beni worked and saved money to provide for Renee and Ceci, Renee worked and saved money for their eventual wedding, and for Ceci's college fund.  
  
He called Renee on her cell, and agreed to her plan. He found out that Renee had a doctor's appointment. . .which worried him, since he didn't even know she was sick. She quickly reassured him that she was not sick, this was a routine check-up. Beni chided her for scaring him, and Renee just laughed. She didn't mean to scare him, of course. It just seemed like they had so little time together. They did have so little time together.  
  
The same was true today. There was just enough time for the young couple to kiss, Renee to transfer their daughter into Beni's arms, and then she was gone again. This was Ceci's third trip to the campus, but each time before then, she was either asleep or spent the entire time in Beni's little apartment. She wanted to see all of the campus. . .since that was not feasible in just a few hours, Beni opted to take his little girl to the Student Union Building. It was one of his favorite places on campus. Besides, the food was better there than in the dining halls.  
  
He actually saw Celia, Anck, and Evy before O'Connell. That was part of what got him into trouble. He was paying attention to them, instead of seeing the all-too-familiar figure of Rick O'Connell sitting at a nearby table with another young man. Although, how he missed those two, Beni had no idea, but there it was. One moment, Beni was telling his daughter about this building, and the things inside it.  
  
In the next, he came face to face with a man he betrayed eight years earlier. Uh-oh. O'Connell was even taller than he remembered. . .and he was a big kid at fifteen. His blue eyes blazed with hatred as he snarled, "Well, if it ain't my old buddy, Beni. . .I think I'll kill you now." Ceci whimpered, burying her face in Beni's shoulder. The emigrant comforted his daughter as best he could, then put her on the ground and gently nudged her behind him. He didn't want Ceci in the crossfire.  
  
It wasn't a moment too soon, for as soon as Ceci was out of the way, O'Connell grabbed Beni by his collar and yanked him off the ground. Beni couldn't help himself. . .he never claimed to be brave, after all. He nodded toward Ceci, rasping out, "You cannot! Think of my children!" All right, so he only had one child. But that one child could end up being traumatized by what she was seeing right now.  
  
Unfortunately, O'Connell wasn't buying it. He shook Beni hard and retorted, loudly enough for the entire room to hear, "You don't have any children!" The Hungarian heard that around the rattling in his head, and tracked his little girl with his eyes. She was now hiding behind the raven- haired man with whom O'Connell was sitting. Her little arms were wrapped around the man's knees, and she peeked around his legs. The man had his hand resting lightly on Ceci's head, a gentle, comforting touch.  
  
Satisfied that his little girl was out of the line of fire, Beni choked out, "I do now! I was fifteen years old the last time you saw me, O'Connell. The little girl hiding behind your bean-pole friend is my baby, and you are frightening her!" The beanpole in question was looking from Beni to O'Connell and back again, his dark eyes narrowed as he tried to decide what to do. Not that there was much he could do, not with Ceci's arms around his legs. He couldn't go very far. Imagine that. Beni's little girl was trying to protect him!  
  
"Let him go, ya ahi. . .you are frightening the child," the raven- haired young man finally said in a low voice. O'Connell just shook Beni again, and the man repeated, "Let him go, my brother. I do not know what happened eight years ago, but there are other things at work right now." Yes, there were other things at work. . .Beni's bladder was on the point of giving way, for one thing. For another. . .well, he was afraid he might earn one of his nicknames.  
  
"This little stinkweed betrayed me, Ardeth, he betrayed me and left me to die at the military school. We pulled a prank together, and he left me alone to deal with the consequences. I should break your neck right here and right now," O'Connell spat. And it was right then that Celia told O'Connell to put Beni down. . .she allowed no one to harm her friends. Beni never thought of her as being a drama queen, but he had to admit, she made one helluva entrance. Maybe someone should convince her to try out for the drama club.  
  
"Ya ahi. . .enough. Put him down. You are drawing attention, and we do not need that," the dark-haired man said once more. Beni's mind tried to grasp for whatever that meant, sensing that it would be important, but he was distracted by the sight of his daughter. Ceci was still hiding behind the other man, and it wouldn't have surprised Beni in the least if his daughter buried her face in the back of the man's knees. What the hell did 'ya ahi' mean? Couldn't he speak English? After a moment, Beni had to laugh at himself. He often spoke Magyar and English in the same sentence.  
  
Unfortunately, O'Connell thought Beni was laughing at *him.* Never a good idea. Especially not where Rick O'Connell was concerned. The big American shook his head, tightening his hands in Beni's collar, and snarled, "Think that's funny, do you? Think any of this is funny?" Actually, no, he didn't, but didn't have the opportunity to say so. Breathing quickly became more difficult, and unfortunately, it wasn't a body process that was optional, or something that could be put off until later. Oxygen was needed NOW.  
  
"Not gonna happen, Ardeth. This little freak is the reason it took a knife in your gut before I would trust you," O'Connell fired back. Beni wondered if he wanted to hear the story behind that, then wondered what kind of name 'Ardeth' was. His mind was coming up with the damnedest things for him to think about, considering his former friend kept shaking him like a snake shaking its prey. Probably not the best analogy, but. . .it was the one which came to mind.  
  
And then he couldn't think at all. He was too busy trying to keep from breaking his neck. O'Connell glowered at Beni as he shook him again, hissing, "You can't even face me one on one, can you? Gotta hide behind a girl's skirt." Beni tried to answer, tried to point out that Celia was wearing her usual jeans and t-shirt, but the fury in his former friend's eyes warned him not to even try. Besides, he wasn't really capable of being coherent at the moment.  
  
"He's hiding behind no one. . .unlike you," Celia snarled. *Uh-oh. Maybe not the best idea,* Beni thought. Then he saw O'Connell narrow his eyes. He recognized that expression. O'Connell was starting to get pissed off, and that was always dangerous. Celia was just in the way. . .Beni was the one he was really angry with. *Definitely not the best idea.* Celia said once more, "Don't make me repeat myself. Put him down, now. Or else."  
  
He couldn't be the only one wondering 'or else' meant. What kind of threat could Celia come up with, to make O'Connell leave him alone, at least for now? She wouldn't bring up her family's wealth. That didn't impress someone like O'Connell, and it wasn't Celia's style. What could she possibly do to him that would make O'Connell think twice about killing him? Celia answered that a moment later when she added, "Let him go. You're new on campus. How long do you think it would take for word to get around that you're a bully?"  
  
Oh. That was a good point, and one that never even occurred to Beni. Then again, he was still trying to figure out what the hell O'Connell was doing here. Beni didn't keep up with his fellow plebes from military school. . .they all knew him to be a coward and a weasel. After he betrayed O'Connell, he was persona non grata. So, even if they knew O'Connell was back in the States, no one would have bothered to warn Beni, even if they knew where he was. They would have figured he deserved whatever he got.  
  
Beni distracted himself from that line of thought by wondering about the man with O'Connell. The one whom he kept calling 'Ardeth.' He wondered what Ardeth was to Beni's former friend? His brother, his friend. . .something else? Ew. . .he didn't want to think about *that.* Not such a good way to distract himself, after all. And he was spared that rather unpleasant image when he saw uncertainty in the blue eyes boring into his.  
  
The dark-haired man repeated, "Listen to her, Rick. I share your anger with him, but this is neither the time, nor the place." O'Connell wasn't quite ready to let this go, not yet, but he did drop Beni. Unfortunately, that also meant that he turned to face Celia. His back was to Beni, so the Hungarian couldn't see his expression when he realized a girl around the same size as a ballerina just bested him. However, he could pretty well imagine it.  
  
Beni squeaked as he hit the ground. He almost wished that it made O'Connell turn back to him. It wasn't that he was really afraid O'Connell would hurt Celia. For all his bluster, the big man would never hurt a woman. Might scare the shit out of her, but right now, Beni didn't think that was likely, either. He coughed, trying desperately to get some air into his lungs, a task which was complicated when Ceci threw her arms around him. But Beni pushed himself into a sitting position, wrapping one arm around his little girl.  
  
"Who. . .are. . .you?" O'Connell enunciated. As Beni scrambled to his feet, he could see his former friend's expression. He looked amused. O'Connell was well over six feet, and Celia was only a bit over five feet. Not that Celia seemed to care about her diminutive height or the way O'Connell was regarding her. Instead, she was staring at O'Connell, hands on hips. Beni almost smiled. Celia Ferguson, avenging angel. The role suited her. Now, if only she would use those claws on some of the idiots on the floor, or that guy who messed with her at her job.  
  
"Who am I? Me? Nobody important. I'm just someone who doesn't like bullies, much less when they mess with my friends," Celia fired back. She wasn't the shy, quiet little girl whom most of the campus knew at the moment. But Beni saw this side to her in the past, and in spite of himself, he actually enjoyed the confrontation. On the other hand, O'Connell could be nasty when he was pushed. As could Evy and Anck, and they did *not* want a brawl.  
  
"A. . .bully? Did you just call me a bully?" O'Connell asked, sounding more than a little incredulous. That was actually a stupid question, since it was the second time she said such a thing. Then again, Beni always said that O'Connell had more balls than brains. It was almost as if O'Connell didn't think Celia meant what she said. A foolish thought, although Beni supposed he could hardly expect O'Connell to know that.  
  
Beni glanced at the other two women, wondering at their take on the situation. Celia's roommates stood behind her, exchanging glances and looking worriedly at O'Connell at the same time. Anck looked over at Beni, and he cringed. She knew, then. She knew how O'Connell fit into all this. Then she shook her head. . .but didn't try to stop Celia. Beni knew she probably thought he deserved it, but trying to get Celia to back down now would be like trying to make the Mississippi flow backwards. It would take an act of God.  
  
"I believe that *is* what I just said. . .I don't usually stutter," Celia fired back. Beni looked at the crowd gathered. . .looking first at the tall, dark-haired man who shielded Ceci with his body. He was staring at Celia as if he never saw her before, and rather liked what he saw. He called O'Connell his brother, and Beni now remembered hearing that Nathaniel O'Connell remarried a local woman in Egypt. That would explain a lot.  
  
O'Connell said, raising his hands, palms up, "Now, you got the wrong idea here, miss. . .I'm the good guy here. Really." He probably didn't realize it, but a patronizing tone entered his voice. Bad idea. Very bad idea. And the dark-haired man obviously realized this. He closed his eyes with a deep sigh and rubbed his hand across his face. Beni smiled at him in genuine sympathy. Obviously, the guy knew he was attempting the impossible.  
  
And yet still he kept doing it. Beni had to admire him for that. Kinda reminded him of Celia. Whose face currently resembled a storm cloud. Huh. Beni heard that saying a thousand times over the last few years, ever since he moved to the US, but he never knew what it meant. Not until now. Celia asked in a very soft voice, "Good guy? I don't think so. I know what good guys are, and you ain't one of them. Beni was going about his business, probably showing the building off to his daughter, and you accost him, grab him by his throat, and scare the hell out of his daughter. Right in front of several witnesses!"  
  
O'Connell sputtered several times, trying and failing to answer the charges she made. Of course. Beni allowed himself a smug smile, though he made sure no one saw it. If O'Connell did see it, he would probably hurt Beni some more. And for obvious reasons, he didn't want that. Not in front of Ceci, and not in front of Celia, because if that happened, she would go positively ape shit. And that would be a *very* bad thing. Beni didn't hate O'Connell, but he also didn't think he was worth Celia blowing her future over.  
  
A quick glance around the room told Beni that Celia was at least partly right. Everyone in the food court was silent, watching to see what would happen next. Sort of the horrified, yet fascinated, expression you probably wore when checking out an accident. Then again, a plate dropping was considered entertainment. Beni began to feel some actual hope that he would survive this situation.  
  
O'Connell was just staring at Celia, dumb-founded. None of this even occurred to him, evidently. He was the only one, though. It obviously occurred to his companion, and Beni wondered why he never said anything. Unless, of course, he thought it was something that O'Connell thought of? If that was the case, he gave O'Connell more credit than he deserved.  
  
Or maybe he just realized that he was wasting his breath, since O'Connell was starting to go into what the other plebes at the academy called his berserker mode. Maybe he figured Celia had a better chance of convincing O'Connell to back down. Beni noticed that his dark eyes never left Celia. Beni also wondered if he was the only one picking up on some quivering airwaves every time Celia's eyes flickered toward the dark-haired man, however briefly.  
  
There was a long silence as the two Americans regarded each other. Beni shuddered, recognizing both expressions. Neither would back down. Things could end up getting ugly, and Beni looked around discreetly, trying to find a place to hide. If Celia wasn't seeing O'Connell at all, but the toad who hurt her this summer, it was just a matter of time before her temper ignited. Especially if O'Connell continued to think with his pride, instead of his brain. Hmm. Maybe that was asking too much, at least from O'Connell.  
  
After a moment, Evy stepped forward, putting her hand on Celia's shoulder, and said, "I think he understands now, Celia. . .and Beni isn't hurt. Nor is his little girl." She was trying to get Celia to calm down, trying to spare her friend. . .something. At this point, Beni no longer thought it likely that O'Connell would hurt the little brunette. It would have happened much, much sooner. . .like when Celia first stood up to O'Connell.  
  
Celia didn't answer, just stared at O'Connell. Her dark eyes burned, and Beni could almost see her trembling. Not in fear, but in anger. Someone who didn't know Celia very well would have mistaken it for fear, but Beni knew better. Evy continued, perhaps sensing the tension in her roommate, "Mr. O'Connell, if you would apologize to my friend for patronizing her, and frightening Ceci. . .I don't think there will be any more trouble. Celia? Would you accept his apology? For patronizing you, and frightening Ceci?"  
  
Oh, now that was something Beni would pay to see! In the time he knew Rick O'Connell, the other man *never* apologized. For anything. As far as Beni could tell, he was physically and emotionally incapable of apologizing, no matter how badly he screwed up. In a queer sort of way, that was something O'Connell had in common with Beni. Apologizing was something he really was *not* good at. He should have apologized to O'Connell as soon as the other man grabbed him, apologized for betraying him, but. . .he wasn't good with apologies.  
  
Speaking of apologies, it would have to be a damn good apology for Celia to accept it. She considered 'sorry' to be the most overused word in the English language, overused because half the time, it wasn't really meant. Something Celia hated. Perhaps it was a woman thing. . . somehow, they found it easier to apologize, and mean it, than men did. But when she heard an apology, she also expected it to be sincere. She didn't like phonies of any kind. Something Evy knew just as well as Beni did. And it was something to which Celia herself alluded only a moment later, when she spoke again.  
  
"If it's sincere. You know how I feel about people who apologize and don't really mean it," Celia answered tightly. Her eyes never left O'Connell. And he was staring right back at her. Beni wasn't sure if they were having a staring contest or playing chicken with their eyes. Either way, he wished he knew her back in military school. She did a better job protecting him than anyone ever did, except for Renee. The dark-haired man was silent now, looking from O'Connell to Celia and back again.  
  
"I'll apologize for frightening the little girl. . .and for upsetting you. But he betrayed my trust, lady, and he'll betray yours as well," O'Connell replied. Not good enough for Celia. That was surprising, since O'Connell was apologizing for things about which he was truly sorry. But for whatever reason, Celia didn't budge, and just stared at him intently. Beni had the strange feeling that she wasn't seeing O'Connell, not really. Maybe someone else. Maybe the someone who hurt her that summer? It was a possibility. And again, Evy tried to negotiate a cease-fire.  
  
She put her free hand on Celia's other shoulder, saying very softly, "If we are going to play together, we must learn to share. There are other places to eat, dear, and that is why we're here." What Evy expected *that* to accomplish, Beni had no idea. Still, Evy's real concern was for her roommate, and making sure Celia walked away from this alive. She didn't know O'Connell. Beni did.  
  
Beni's friend just stared at O'Connell, her eyes never leaving his face. She didn't back down. Beni didn't expect her to. Unlike O'Connell, it had nothing to do with pride, and everything to do with seeing something through. It had to do with protecting. Beni didn't deserve to have her as his friend, but he couldn't push her away, either. He needed her. As he said before, he was a coward. But he knew not to push away someone with greater strength.  
  
A glance told him that Evy wasn't surprised by Celia's utter lack of reaction. Instead, she looked over her shoulder at Anck. The other girl just shrugged helplessly. Beni rolled his eyes. The English girl really should have known better, but in some ways, Anck knew Celia better. . .and she knew what Beni knew. Getting Celia to back down would take an act of God. Still, he figured, Evy thought she should at least try. The girl asked, looking back at O'Connell, "Mr. O'Connell, will you leave Beni alone? Do you swear?"  
  
The response was pure O'Connell, as Beni's former friend drawled, "Every damn day." Evy glowered at him, but O'Connell continued, "I know what you meant. And I'll leave this little stinkweed alone. . .as long as he stays out of my path. 'Cause if anything happens to my brother, or anyone else, because of him, I'll rip out his lungs. And you should watch out for your friend. . .'cause he'll stab her in the back, just like he did me. Ardeth. . .let's go."  
  
O'Connell didn't even wait for his companion to answer him. . .just swept away with one last glare at Beni. The man he called 'Ardeth,' the one who called him brother and who protected Ceci, caught Celia's eye and inclined his head to her. For the first time, some of the rage left Beni's friend and she returned the gesture, her pale face turning bright red. The dark-haired man smiled and picked up his backpack, then followed O'Connell. He caught up with the American with just a few steps. . .not hard, since he was around the same height.  
  
Beni looked at Celia, and swallowed hard. When he first fell in love with Renee, it took quite some convincing before Beni could believe she felt the same. After all, what would a beautiful girl like Renee want with Beni? He saw that same attitude in Celia. Hmm. Interesting. Very interesting. He would watch this man a little more, to see if he was good enough for Beni's friend. Most men were not. This one might be an exception.  
  
There was a sigh, and as the tension eased from Celia's body. Everyone was looking at her in shock, and Beni could barely hide his proud grin. He felt like saying, 'this is my friend Celia!' However, he didn't. He knew he still had to deal with the girls. Especially Anck. She would probably wait until Ceci, or Celia, wasn't around to witness the explosion. Probably when the other two girls were at class. But for right now, he would count his blessings.  
  
Celia looked at him, asking softly, "Are you all right?" He nodded, lifting Ceci into his arms. The little girl buried her face in his shoulder, and Beni stroked her black hair very gently. His American friend continued, with a deep sigh, "Well, I probably made at least one enemy, possibly two. But dammit, he made me angry." Beni covered his daughter's ears, though not in time, and Celia blushed, adding, "Sorry." Beni shook his head. No need. He was being foolish.  
  
"Who was that bad man, Daddy? I don't like him! He scared me," Ceci asked plaintively. Beni just hugged his daughter. How exactly did he explain Richard O'Connell? He was the bane of Beni's existence and his best friend at the same time. O'Connell had every reason in the world to hate Beni, and yet, he didn't think Celia would find his explanation of what happened eight years earlier a good enough reason for the attack.  
  
"Someone Daddy hurt a very long time ago, my little angel. Tsank you, my friend. I will not forget this," he told Celia. She bobbed her head, now looking very tired. Anck put her arm around Celia's shoulders in a one-armed hug. Beni continued, "And I am not sure if O'Connell is now your enemy. He is strange in some ways. I do not believe he regards you as a threat. Very foolish of him, of course. . .but if you are not a threat to him, he ignores you."  
  
"Oh, one of those. The 'I'm gonna stick my head in the sand until somebody shoves a stick of dynamite up my backside' type. They're always a barrelful of laughs," Celia murmured, sounding more than a little cynical. Ow. That hurt. Not just her description of O'Connell, but the cynicism in her voice. She shouldn't have seen that much to be that cynical.  
  
On the other hand, from random remarks she made about her family, it seemed likely that her father was similar. Celia was very much the dutiful daughter, but everyone had his or her breaking point. Even if she wouldn't say such a thing about her father, a stranger was fair game. And truly, O'Connell wasn't like that in the academy until Beni's betrayal. Something he couldn't tell Celia, because then she would realize that Beni deserved the other man's enmity.  
  
And he might lose her friendship. He didn't want to lose her as a friend, and he didn't want to stop being Ceci's hero. Anck said softly, "You know, I wonder why Ardeth kept silent so much. I could tell he wanted to do more. Unless he figured that O'Connell had to run out of steam before he would listen. I've known people like that."  
  
"That's probably it. Celia, you really should get some breakfast. Your adrenaline crash is already starting," Evy replied. Celia nodded, the redness in her cheeks once more replaced with a shade lighter than her usual pallor. That was something Anck often teased her about, how she got so little sun. She was naturally pale, and looked even paler with her dark hair. On the other hand, she probably wouldn't have to worry about her skin in another thirty years.  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you later, Beni. Nice to meet you, Ceci," she replied. Ceci did something very unexpected then. She practically propelled herself out of Beni's arms, and lunged for Celia. The teenager smiled and caught her easily, making Beni wonder if she had any nieces or nephews of her own. She hugged Ceci tightly, smiling at something Beni's daughter whispered to her. The only thing Beni heard was, "You're welcome, love. Be good for Daddy."  
  
. . .  
  
Celia closed her eyes, still shaking from the confrontation. After little Ceci tugged herself out of Celia's arms, the tremors hit with a vengeance. Just what the hell was she thinking, taking on someone twice her size? She wasn't thinking. That was the whole truth right there. She wasn't thinking, and even now, Celia wasn't sure if she would have done anything differently. She was so angry!  
  
She was not someone, by and large, who enjoyed confrontations. But she also wouldn't stand by and watch while one of her friends was being bullied. Much less by someone who was so much bigger. A gentle grip on her shoulder guided Celia back in the direction they came, and she followed willingly. It was Anck guiding her, she knew. She knew where Evy and Anck were during the confrontation. Now the anger was dying down, taking the adrenaline with it, and she was left only with shaky limbs. She hated getting angry. She really did.  
  
"Sit," Anck murmured and pushed Celia gently into a chair. The American girl did as she was told, numbly noting the way Beni's daughter was staring at her, even after Celia returned the little girl to her father. Beni's daughter. It occurred to Celia somewhere in the back of her mind that she should be angry with him, for never telling her about his daughter, but right now, she just didn't have the energy. She didn't have the energy for much of anything.  
  
Except Beni's words kept running through her mind. And the other man, O'Connell, the one with Ardeth. Ardeth Bey. At first, Celia was angry with him for not doing more to stop the man with him. But now, as her mind cleared, she realized there was nothing he could have done. The confrontation she witnessed. . .and interrupted. . . was eight years in the making. Obviously, Beni did something the last time they saw each other, and maybe O'Connell had a reason to be furious with him.  
  
But Celia couldn't simply stand by and watch her friend being attacked. She wasn't made that way, and though her parents abhorred the idea of getting involved, her grandmother taught her to always stand up for her friends and herself. Besides, even if Beni deserved that man's anger, little Ceci didn't. And it was eight years earlier. People changed in eight years. And as was said in 'Backdraft,' sometimes, they even changed when you were looking at them.  
  
No. No, Celia couldn't regret her actions. She was sure she did the right thing. She was equally sure that it wasn't admiration and respect in Ardeth Bey's dark eyes when he looked at her after the confrontation. She was seeing things. . .seeing what she wanted to see. Anck gently moved Celia's thick hair away from the nape of her neck and began rubbing the back of Celia's shoulders.  
  
Celia wanted to lean into her friend's embrace, but there were too many people watching. There were too many people around. And she was afraid if she leaned into Anck's arms, she would start crying. Celia hated it when she cried. She hated showing vulnerability of any kind. Especially now. Especially after this summer. Anck said softly, "Evy, why don't you take Ceci to the little girl's room? Beni, make yourself useful and get a tray of food for Celia."  
  
Beni almost protested. . .Celia saw it in his eyes. . .but he quickly swallowed that protest. Orders from Anck had that effect on people, she noticed. Beni squeezed Celia's shoulder, whispering, "Tsank you, my friend. I will not forget this." He walked off in the opposite direction of his daughter and Evy. The English roommate was leading Ceci toward the bathroom, holding her hand.  
  
With everyone gone, and the others in the food court turning back to their own meals, Celia was free to lean against Anck. The other girl held her tightly, whispering, "I am so proud of you. You scared the mierda out of me, but I am proud of you." Celia gave a breathy half-laugh, half-sob. Anck murmured something in Spanish which Celia couldn't quite make out, and drew Celia's head to rest against her chest.  
  
It was actually quite odd. Anck always swore she would never have a child. She planned to work in the field, rather than in the classroom, and the field was no place for a child. But in some ways, she was most maternal out of the three roommates. While Anck always said Celia was the born mother, the den mother, of the three. . .Anck had this unerring instinct of knowing when to comfort and when to challenge.  
  
"That was," Celia whispered, her voice muffled by Anck's shirt, "was either the bravest thing I've ever done, or the stupidest. And right now, I'm having a hard time telling the difference between the two." Anck gave a soft laugh, kissing the top of Celia's head, and the American whispered, "Oh gods, Anck, my legs are shaking. I can't stop shaking. What was I thinking?" Her voice cracked.  
  
She replayed the entire confrontation in her head. . .from the moment O'Connell grabbed Beni, until he and Ardeth walked away. A blinding rage stole over her, and took what little sense she had. She didn't regret her actions, but maybe she could have found another way?  
  
"That one of your friends needed your help. That he was being menaced by someone a lot bigger than he was. You were being true to yourself. . .and that, by the way, was a stroke of genius. Threatening that man with the entire campus knowing he is a bully. I was very proud of you for that alone," Anck whispered, tightening her arms around Celia. The smaller girl gave a choked back laugh.  
  
"I was so mad, Anck, I wasn't even thinking. I was afraid I was incoherent. You know I don't do anger very well," Celia whispered. There was a snort of laughter from her roommate, who knew very well just how badly Celia did anger. They only had to remember the one and only time Celia lost her temper with Evy to know that. She paused, and the memory of Ardeth's gaze came back to her. Celia couldn't help herself, asking, "Anck? About Ardeth Bey?"  
  
"Yes, querida, what about him?" Anck asked softly, soothingly. Oh, Celia hated feeling like this. But this was how it always was after an adrenaline rush. She felt like a week-old kitten, if that. And even before the confrontation a few minutes earlier, her equilibrium was out of sorts. Again, because of Ardeth Bey. She trembled a little. So beautiful. She wasn't in the habit of thinking a man was beautiful, but he took her breath away.  
  
"I. . .I saw him looking at me. Right before he and O'Connell left. I. . .can't figure out how I was. . .I couldn't figure out what was in his eyes," Celia finally managed to force out. She winced, hearing how uncertain she sounded. She sounded stupid, really. Like she didn't know what she was doing. Unfortunately, that happened to be the case. But Anck, thankfully, didn't harass her about her lack of experience.  
  
"I wasn't looking at him. . .but I don't think he would have made that gesture, inclining his head to you, if you hadn't earned his respect at the very least. You surprised us all, querida, but I think Ardeth Bey is far more likely to take you seriously as a threat than his brother is," Anck replied. That wasn't exactly the answer Celia was hoping to get. Bad things happened when members of the male population felt threatened, especially by a small woman. She must have stiffened in Anck's arms, for her roommate added, "That isn't necessarily a bad thing, querida. Ardeth Bey is more likely to take you seriously."  
  
There was that. After all, not all men were like Neil Grady. Maybe she was doing Ardeth Bey a disservice by putting them in the same category. Celia relaxed, and Anck murmured, "You are truly attracted to him. I have never seen you like this, Celia." Well, that made two of them. Celia swung back and forth between knowing in her heart that she did the right thing, defending Beni, and being mortified that Ardeth saw the confrontation. As attracted as she was (in lust?), she wasn't sure if she wanted Ardeth Bey to see her dark side just yet.  
  
However, what she said was, "I'm afraid." Okay, that was a really dumb thing to say. Beyond stupid, really. What kind of idiot was afraid of feeling like this? But Anck didn't tease her about it. Celia was grateful, because it was true. She was genuinely frightened. She was frightened of Ardeth, of the way he made her feel. She was afraid because for the first time in her life, she felt out of control in herself. She was accustomed to being out of control in the situation, but at least then, she was in control of herself.  
  
"I know, querida. It's a very scary thing, these feelings, hmm?" Anck whispered, soothing her. Celia clung to her, slowly coming to the conclusion that even with the death of her beloved grandmother, there was still someone to whom she could hold. Anck. If it was possible, if it was humanly to be there, Anck would always be there for her, in spirit, if not in body. Anck would never leave her, never betray her.  
  
"Yeah, it's scary. But at least I have you to help me make sense of these things," Celia answered, drawing back to look at her best friend. There were some things she shared with Evy, but not with Anck. . .however, those were few and far between. And Anck's face softened further with Celia's words. The taller girl released her hold on Celia, instead cupping her face in her hands to stare directly in her eyes.  
  
A few moments later, when she apparently found whatever she was looking for in Celia's eyes, Anck added, "You will always have me, querida. Something happened this summer, hmm? Something, aside from your holiday with your brothers? Why have you not told us? Why are you afraid in that way?" It seemed so stupid now, after what they just went through, what they just witnessed. But Celia was afraid. She was afraid if she told Anck, and/or Evy, they would lose respect for her. She was afraid they would take Grady's side.  
  
"I'll tell you tonight. I promise. I don't want to talk about it here. Not now. Okay?" Celia asked and Anck nodded, drawing her back into a fierce embrace. Celia didn't know how Anck realized there was a connection between what just happened and what happened this summer. And she didn't think she really cared. She just knew that it was safe for her to share this burden now. There was one other thing on her mind, however. Celia whispered, clinging to Anck once more, "Anck? Do you really think I might be good enough for Ardeth?"  
  
A stream of Spanish emerged from her friend, then Anck finally answered, "Ay, querida! The question isn't, are you good enough for him. You are good enough for any man on this campus, and too good for most of them. No, querida, mi amiga querida, the question is if he is good enough for you. That is the million dollar question. I will be watching him very closely, hermanita. I will be watching him to make sure he is good enough for you."  
  
. . .  
  
The idea, when Anck directed her to take Ceci to the little girl's room, was to give Anck time to calm Celia down. Evy was totally incapable of doing that. She had this unerring instinct of angering Celia further when her roommate was this upset. And knowing how little bladders could be, Evy had no trouble taking the little girl to the bathroom. However, as to be expected, things didn't remain simple.  
  
For one thing, after leaving the site of the confrontation, O'Connell and Ardeth doubled back. So, as Evy and Ceci emerged from the ladies' room, the two pairs came face to face. There was a moment of stunned silence, then little Ceci Gabor ran at O'Connell, screaming, "You hurt my daddy! I hate you!" She pounded against his thighs and knees with tiny fists. The three adults were stunned into inactivity for a moment.  
  
Then Evy regained her composure and grabbed the little girl, scooping her into her arms. She soothed the child with meaningless phrases, holding her tightly. Evy didn't like the little girl's father. She would be the very first to admit it. But she also didn't like an unprincipled, rude scoundrel like O'Connell. Celia had the right of it. . .he attacked Beni Gabor, unprovoked, right in front of everyone.  
  
So she was more than a little surprised at the expression that crossed the American's face when Ceci screamed at him. He looked. . .hurt. More to the point, he looked human, rather than smug and patronizing, as he did when he was arguing with Celia. Much to her shock, Evy realized he was actually. . .cute? Well. . .yes. He wasn't really Evy's type. He was too big for one thing. But. . .still. He was still cute.  
  
But he was still a rude scoundrel who upset her roommate, she told herself firmly, trying to ignore the way her knees quivered when he looked at her. O'Connell threatened that perception as he stepped forward and said softly, "I'm sorry I frightened you, honey." That provoked another wail from Ceci, and Evy backed away. She could appreciate that O'Connell was trying to make amends with the little girl, but now really was not the time.  
  
"Come, little one. . .we should go back to your father," Evy told the little girl. She was on the point of suggesting they meet Beni, who was carefully carrying a tray of food toward the table shared by the three roommates, when she realized Ceci left the little purse she was carrying in the bathroom. She said, "Ceci, honey, did you leave your pocketbook in the stall you were using?" Ceci looked around wildly, her eyes growing very big.  
  
"I be right back! Don't leave without me, Miss Evy!" the little girl cried out, sounding like she was on the point of tears. It was probably a special item for the little girl. Maybe a gift from her mother or father, something she couldn't bear to lose. Evy had such things, once upon a time, and the fear in the child's voice touched her heart. Ceci dashed back into the bathroom, leaving the young girl alone with the two men. Maybe she should have followed Ceci in? Make sure she didn't hurt herself, or get taken?  
  
That might be a good idea. Evy turned away from the pair, saying curtly, "Gentlemen. . . and in your case, Mr. O'Connell, I use the term lightly!" She caught the barest hint of a smile on Ardeth Bey's face. Almost as if he approved of her. Not, of course, that such a thing meant anything to Evy. It wasn't like she was Celia, after all, who patently had a terrible crush on the man. Evy continued, "I should check on Ceci. . .she's only three years old." Ardeth inclined his head to her, just as he had to Celia, right before he left with O'Connell. However, as Evy turned away, O'Connell caught her arm and swung her back around to face him. Evy's dark hair whipped around her face as she glowered at the rude man.  
  
Ooooh! Of all the nerve! O'Connell said, ignoring her fury, "Remember what I said, lady. Beni betrayed me. He and I pulled a prank on some seniors when we were in military school together. Except when we got to the dormitory where we lived, he got in through the door first, and slammed it shut behind him. Leaving me alone to face some very pissed off seniors, by myself. They probably would have beaten me within an inch of my life, if the 'lights out' call didn't distract them."  
  
That was all very interesting, and Evy could actually understand why O'Connell hated Beni so. As she said on more than one occasion, she didn't like Beni herself. This sordid little tale only heightened her contempt for the little weasel. But she honestly didn't see what that had to do with her and her roommates. O'Connell was happy to enlighten her, explaining, "He betrayed me. . .he'll betray your friend as well. Watch her back."  
  
Evy drew herself up to her full height and lifted her chin proudly, saying, "Mr. O'Connell. I will thank you to keep your observations to yourself. Anck-su-namun and I have been 'watching' Celia's back from the moment we met her last year. . .we certainly do not need your input in how to protect our friend from the likes of Beni Gabor. Or, for that matter, from the likes of you! You would be better suited to taking care of your own."  
  
By this time, rage was coursing through her very veins. Evy was incensed. Why, the very idea that this smug, rude American could tell her how to take care of her roommate! Never mind that she wasn't entirely truthful when she told O'Connell that she and Anck took care of Celia from the moment they met her. That was hardly his concern! But if she thought her tongue-lashing would make him think twice about messing with the girls of Two Twenty, Navarre Hall, she was quite mistaken.  
  
Instead, his mouth lifted into a smile Evy might have found charming under different circumstances. She would have been charmed, if she wasn't feeling so strangely. That angered her enough, that he wasn't taking her seriously. However, she was in far more trouble than she realized. She didn't know what to make of the expression in his blue eyes. . .so, when he grabbed her by her waist and kissed her hard. . .she was too stunned to do anything.  
  
By the time her brain started working, O'Connell released her and was smiling at her entirely too smugly. He asked, still looking entirely too smug for Evy's liking, "Now you're gonna tell me that you're angry that I kissed you?" Evy's anger returned at the smug tone, overriding the fog and warmth that lingered in her body after the touch. She welcomed the anger. . .she knew how to react to anger.  
  
Evy raised her eyebrows and replied rather pertly, "If you call that a kiss." She had the satisfaction of seeing his eyes narrow. He wasn't going to get the best of Evelyn Carnahan, no sir, he was not! She was proud of herself, for holding her own as well as Celia did when she confronted Mr. O'Connell just a few minutes earlier. Unfortunately, that quiet pride was overridden as another question occurred to her. She couldn't help herself. Really, she couldn't. Hearing the pitter-patter of Ceci's shoes on the tile floor, Evy asked almost hesitantly, "By the way. . .why *did* you kiss me?"  
  
O'Connell shrugged his broad shoulders (damn her for noticing that, and damn him for drawing her attention to them) and replied in a bored tone of voice, "I dunno. In the past ten minutes, I've seen someone I never wanted to see again, got shown up by someone who looks like she belongs in a dance company, and got beaten up by a three year old. It seemed like a good idea at the time."  
  
Evy heard Ardeth groan, saw him shake his head. It should have made her feel better, but it didn't. Ceci came out of the bathroom and Evy stamped her foot, snarling out, "OOOH!" That was all she could manage. She stamped her foot again, grabbed Ceci's hand, and led her back toward her father. She barely heard O'Connell call, 'what? What did I say?' Strangely enough, she heard Ardeth more clearly. . .and he was the more soft-spoken of the two.  
  
The man who turned her roommate's head answered with a sigh, "If you really must ask that question, ya ahi, then there is nothing I can tell you." The obvious exasperation in Ardeth's voice made Evy smile, and made her slow down. After all, she was supposed to be leading Ceci back to her father, not dragging the poor child. Besides. She didn't want O'Connell to think he got the best of any of the girls from two twenty Navarre!  
  
. . .  
  
"If you really must ask that question, ya ahi, then there is nothing I can tell you."  
  
Rick O'Connell turned to look at his younger brother, hearing the exasperation in Ardeth's tone. The last few minutes went very badly for Rick, and the confrontation with the English girl was just another bump on the road. It occurred this was all wrong. He was far more experienced with women than Ardeth was. . .and yet, Ardeth knew exactly what he said wrong, to send Evelyn Carnahan off in a huff. This was really starting to get on Rick's nerves.  
  
"Well, educate me, since you're so much smarter than me," Rick challenged. He had no right to take this out on Ardeth. He knew that. Just as he knew the little brunette whom he dismissed as being unworthy of his attention was right. Beni deserved exactly what Rick dished out, but he should have done it somewhere else. Rick's only real defense was that he was so shocked by Beni's appearance here, of all places, that his brain quit working.  
  
"Rick. . .you told her that she was just a warm body. I have little knowledge of women, but even I know better than that. Acacia and Aleta have told me about the young warriors who try to court them," Ardeth replied quietly. Damn. He was right. Rick hated it when his brother was right, especially since it seemed to happen about ninety percent of the time. He hated it even more when he was right about something in which he had little practical experience.  
  
"You mean there are actually warriors who have the guts to court the chieftain's sisters?" Rick asked flippantly. Ardeth favored him with a dirty look as they headed back outside. Rick was immediately ashamed of himself. He put his hand on his brother's shoulder, saying, "Sorry. You didn't deserve that. Any of it. It's just. . .Ardeth, what the hell was that girl thinking? She can't be more than five two or five three. . .and she was defending Beni?"  
  
"She sees him as her friend, ya ahi, and reacting as anyone would to a threat. The way you react to a threat," Ardeth answered quietly. Rick shook his head, not negating what this brother said, but unable to comprehend it. Ardeth continued after a moment, "There was a time before the betrayal, when you saw Beni as your friend, yes? What would you have done, if someone threatened him? The same thing you did when I was stabbed, yes?"  
  
Not quite, but Rick took Ardeth's point. He didn't want to. . .didn't want to see anyone else's viewpoint, for that would bog him down. But Ardeth spoke sense, like he almost always did. There were times when Rick hated him for that. He hated him even more when Ardeth added a moment later, a mischievous smile appearing, "And truly, who is it that agitates you more? The American roommate or the English roommate?"  
  
Rick glared at him, but Ardeth wasn't in the least bit cowed. His younger brother added, his smile becoming downright wicked, "Why did you kiss her, ya ahi? Unlike Miss Carnahan, I can see through your smoke and mirrors." Rick's glare intensified, but as usual, his little brother wasn't in the least bit afraid of him. Or it. Ardeth repeated, "Why did you kiss her? And I say again, do not try to tell me because it seemed like a good idea at the time?"  
  
"You're a pain in the ass, you know that?" Rick fired back. This bothered Ardeth not at all, for in the words of their sister Acacia, that was part of his job description as chieftain. Rick finally sighed, "Oh, all right! You know there are some women who are. . .in your face. Right? She's not one of them, but she's got this fire. I was trying to make her angry, so I could see some of that anger, some of that fire."  
  
The truth of the matter was, Rick wasn't entirely sure why he kissed Evy Carnahan. She wasn't his usual type. But during the confrontation in the hall. . .there was a spark there. And the song and dance he just gave Ardeth was the best way he knew how to explain what he experienced. Ardeth was silent, and Rick decided to return the favor, asking, "And just what is going on with you and that little fireball?"  
  
Ardeth smiled sadly, answering, "There can never be anything between us, Rick. You and I will be here long enough to stop Imhotep from turning over the Book to his buyer, turn him over to the proper authorities, then we. . .or at least I. . .will return to Egypt with the Book. She is meant for other things." Rick looked at his brother quickly, and saw that Ardeth was trying to convince himself of that.  
  
The older brother said, trying desperately to eliminate the sadness from Ardeth's eyes, "It doesn't have to be like that, you know. You could spend time with her while you're here. I think she likes you." Ardeth blushed at that, and Rick continued, "Just think about it, okay?"  
  
"I cannot do that, my brother. If I allow myself to care for her, then I will place her in danger. Imhotep is not one who believes in harming innocents. . .but Lock-nah is another matter. You know what he is like. . .he kills people because he enjoys inflicting pain. He would harm her, just to get to me," Ardeth argued. Rick couldn't tell his brother that he was wrong. He wasn't. That was exactly the sort of thing Lock-nah would do.  
  
He said after a moment, "Yeah, but I think Miss Celia Ferguson is quite good at taking care of herself. You saw how well she stood up to me." There was more to her than he first thought. . .she wasn't the colorless little nonentity whom he took her for. And while he wasn't entirely sure she was good enough for his little brother, he couldn't deny that Ardeth's eyes lit up whenever she was around.  
  
"You would have never hurt her, Rick, that is not your way," Ardeth told him. Damn. He was batting a thousand today. Rick knew he would have never hurt Celia. . .as annoying as he found her attempts to protect Beni. He would have never hurt her, and that was something that couldn't be said for Lock-nah. It was like Ardeth said. The renegade enjoyed hurting people. And if he even guessed that Ardeth looked at her twice. . .  
  
"Okay," he sighed, "if I admitted that you're right, would you please drop the subject?" Ardeth laughed outright, and Rick continued, "We should be moving on anyhow. I need to get back to work, and what about you. . .when is your next class?" They were leaving the building now, walking back toward the main part of campus. Rick noticed while they were scouting out the perimeter before the start of school that the dorms were on the outer rim of the campus, with the academic buildings on the inside.  
  
"Not until ten. One of the perks of being a tenured professor, Uncle Terrence tells me. Being able to pick and choose your own hours," Ardeth answered dryly. Uh. . .yeah. Rick could see how that would be a perk. Ardeth paused, shrugged as something occurred to him, then added, "I'm also told that the same is true of the upperclassmen. Juniors and seniors have their pick of the schedules. If they want the later classes, they have the first dibs on those, so to speak, and the underclassmen have the early classes."  
  
"Damn, it sucks to be a freshman or sophomore," Rick said, shaking his head. He only got up early because he had to. He could relate to the younger students. Especially if they weren't morning people. Besides. Being the chieftain's stepbrother was a bit like being a freshman or sophomore. Rick continued after a moment, "So. . .I meant to ask you this earlier, but kinda forgot in all the excitement. Have we learned anything new or interesting?" Ardeth raised his brows at Rick's reference to 'excitement.' Rick steeled himself, knowing all too well that he just left himself open to a sarcastic remark.  
  
However, Ardeth didn't follow through. Something that was surprising in and of itself. Instead, he said, "I did learn something from the department secretary. Something my mother suggested to me." Rick smothered a grin. Yeah, he could just imagine his stepmother saying something like that. Ardeth continued after a moment, glancing at Rick from the corner of his eye, "I have learned Imhotep's pseudonym while he is on campus. It is Emmett Tepper."  
  
Rick was tremendously grateful that he wasn't drinking anything, because if he was, he would have spat it out when his brother told him what Imhotep was calling himself now. He looked quickly at Ardeth. Of course he wasn't joking. Ardeth did have a sense of humor, but it wasn't *that* twisted. Rick repeated, trying to process the name, "Emmett Tepper. Imhotep. I suppose it fits. In a weird, warped sort of way."  
  
"Aywa, that was my thought as well. I also found out, again from the department secretary while she was giving the syllabi to me, that his first class is tomorrow. I shall find a way to be in the building at the time, so I may observe him," Ardeth explained. Rick nodded, already thinking of ways he could shuffle his schedule. He came to the States to watch Ardeth's back, and that was exactly what he was gonna do.  
  
He just hoped he wouldn't see Evy Carnahan again. She might just distract him. 


	7. Lines and Boundaries

Author's Note: Just a few quick comments, then I'll get to the reviewers. First, during Anck's meeting with Imhotep in this chapter, she initially speaks to him in Spanish. I have the translation in that section, but here it is anyhow: 'Yo compro libros para mis clases.' 'I'm buying/I buy books for my classes.' Secondly, Evy and Celia both refer to an incident involving Celia's Hungarian friend Margit. I did NOT make that up. The incident in question actually happened to a friend of mine while she was on her way to the United States.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Kelekona8: Hello and welcome! Thank you so much, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!  
  
Brunette: Te gusta? Ahh, muy, muy bien! Estoy muy contenta! Negatory? I haven't heard that since we gave up our CB in the late eighties! And I'm also a LOTR fan. I like to drive my family crazy by imitating Gollum/Smeagol.  
  
Sailor Elf: (snickering) I'm sure it won't surprise you to find out that I really enjoyed writing that section, Celia standing up to Rick like that. And you only think he's crazy sometimes?????? I almost always think he's crazy!  
  
Terreis: I couldn't resist that line of Alex's from TMR. It was too good to pass up. Sorry about the delayed update, but I had that assignment last week (which involved getting up at four am and working for ten hours). On the plus side, it only took me about two days to write this. I'm still figuring out where the heck that whole conversation between Anck and Imhotep came from. But they both yelled at me every time I even thought about changing it, and would you want Imhotep mad at you? Do the words, 'I think not' ring any bells?  
  
Onto the story!  
  
Part Six  
  
Blessedly, there were no more confrontations the rest of the day for any of the three roommates. They went their separate ways after breakfast, promising to meet back at the food court for lunch at twelve thirty. Evy had classes at ten and eleven, while Anck had a class at nine thirty and another at eleven. Celia, on the other hand, had no more classes until one pm. For which she was very grateful, since her legs were still shaking from her confrontation with Rick O'Connell. She still couldn't believe she did that. Galen would kick her butt if he knew!  
  
Which, of course, was why she had no intention of telling him. That was 'need to know' basis. Celia returned alone to their room, breathing a sigh of relief. They were in such a hurry to get out this morning, Celia couldn't remember if she locked it or not. The lone girl nudged the door shut with her hip and put her belongings on her bed. Since it was just her right now, she could afford to be sloppy. Celia went over to her computer and turned it on. It was a new thing, having modems in the rooms of the dorms, but she was glad of it.  
  
She quickly logged in to check her mail, not really paying attention to her buddy list. So Celia was more than a little surprised when her computer froze momentarily, then a small box appeared in the upper left hand corner of the screen. However, the surprise changed immediately to delight when she saw whom was IMMing her. She clicked okay, and read, 'hello, Cecelia! I am glad I caught you today! : )'  
  
Celia laughed softly and typed back, 'Yes, you caught me. Funny, too, 'cause as always, your timing is terrific.' A pause here, as Celia shook her hair out of her eyes. Maybe she should think about having this mop-top cut. Later. When she had more money and more time. Celia continued typing, 'Something happened today, Margit, and I need to talk to someone about it. Someone who isn't here.' She hit 'send.' Margit, like herself, typed quickly.  
  
And within about thirty seconds came her reply, 'Then tell me, my friend. You know I will listen. BTW, is your English roommate there?' Celia bit her lower lip to keep from laughing aloud and possibly draw the ire of the students still sleeping in the dormitory. Margit typed next, 'You know, I believe she is uncomfortable with talking to me when I call you on the phone. Did you tell her about our unpleasant experience in Heathrow?'  
  
'No, Evy isn't here right now. . .she has a class in fifteen minutes, and since this is the first day, she wanted to be there in plenty of time. And yes, I did tell her about that. {{{{blushing}}}} It was during an argument, so I wasn't particularly nice about it,' Celia answered. She blushed again. . .especially when Margit sent back a single, 'OHHHHHHH!!!!' Attending college in the United States was definitely affecting her friend's slang vocabulary.  
  
'She must have made you very angry indeed, Cecelia!' Margit typed back. Well, yes, she did, actually. Margit continued after a moment, 'You know, in all the time I have known you, I have never known you to lose your temper. You have been impatient on occasion, and stubborn more than once, but you have never lost your temper. Not even in London. After you were here last Christmas, Mother asked me if you were ever anything *but* polite.'  
  
Celia laughed softly, answering, 'Oh yes. Quite often. In fact, you should have been here today, Margit. I lost my temper. Again. This time with a man named 'Rick O'Connell.' Do you remember when I told you about Beni Gabor, our janitor? The immigrant who got so excited when I used some of the Magyar I learned from you? Well, it seems that Beni and Mr. O'Connell have a *past,* which came back to haunt Beni today.'  
  
'Oh no. Tell me everything, Cecelia. First and most importantly, are you all right? Secondly, were you in your angel of vengeance mode? And thirdly, have you met any attractive males yet? You know some of my cousins were quite intrigued by you,' Margit typed. Celia rolled her eyes. This was actually nothing new for them. Margit was one of the few people who knew about the catastrophe with Neil Grady, and since that day, she polled her male cousins to find out their opinion of her American pen pal.  
  
It was actually amusing, because her male cousins declared they all liked Celia, and would hop the first plane to the United States to avenge her honor. Amusing, touching, and terrifying. It didn't register that a little nothing like her would warrant such declarations, but Margit and her family considered Celia one of theirs. . .and they were fiercely loyal. The American girl answered, 'To answer your questions in order. . .I'm fine. Yes, I suppose you could say I swept in like an avenging angel, at least, that's what Beni would call it.'  
  
She paused, debating about whether or not she should tell Margit about Ardeth Bey. She told Margit almost everything, because she was so far away. Half the time, Celia worried that if she told someone something. . .it would either end up getting back to them, or something else bad would happen. But Margit was safely in Texas. Besides, while she was single now, she had a boyfriend in the past, and she was better able to advise Celia. Anck could as well, but there was the added complication. Her friend was overwhelmingly protective of her. Margit was more supportive than protective, because of the distance between them.  
  
'I met a guy today. Not sure how old he is, you know how pathetic I am at telling ages. But he's a teaching assistant, and Margit. . .he is beautiful. The most handsome man I've ever seen, and he's beautiful,' Celia answered. Margit responded with just one word. 'TELL!' Celia laughed aloud. . .should have seen that coming! The American girl typed, 'Well, he's probably a foot taller than I am. Long black hair, dark eyes. . .the color of dark chocolate.'  
  
Celia concentrated, drawing his face into her mind, then went on, 'His name is Ardeth Bey, and he's from Egypt. He. . .you remember when I told you about Rick O'Connell, the guy who attacked my friend Beni? Well, Ardeth is that guy's stepbrother or something. We were never clear on those details. And I wasn't really paying attention to that, if you know what I mean.' Celia bit her lip. In for a penny, in for a pound. She would tell Margit everything.  
  
. . .  
  
As Celia Ferguson told her friend Margit about the young man she met that morning, Evelyn Carnahan was doing her level best to remain focused on her class. However, two things complicated that. One, the fact that her new instructor was droning on and on about nothing in particular. She didn't mind getting to know her instructor as the weeks passed, but that did not mean she wished to know his (or her) life story in the first class!  
  
And the second thing. . .the second thing was that kiss. When O'Connell kissed her. In the food court. Right in front of his brother. Who was quite handsome himself, but for some reason, seeing him didn't turn her knees to water. No. . .no, he turned Celia's knees to water, and that was quite the shocker in and of itself. Evy started to wonder if she even liked boys. Hmmm. Maybe that was the difference. She didn't like boys, but she did like men, and Ardeth Bey was a *man.* Not a boy, not a guy, but a *man.*  
  
And unfortunately, that line of thought drew her right back to O'Connell. It aggravated her really. Every time she closed her eyes (and even when she didn't), she could feel his lips pressed against hers. Could feel. . .oooooooooh! Oh for heaven's sake, it wasn't *that* good of a kiss! Evy jerked her head up and looked around, suddenly fearful that she spoke the words aloud. She didn't. Everyone else was still trying to stay awake through the lecture.  
  
And a quick glance over at the instructor told her that he wasn't even paying attention to the class. Oh well. If he wasn't paying attention, neither would she. Evy was mulish in that respect. . .and since he wouldn't give them the respect of lecturing in an audible tone of voice, to say nothing of showing respect for the class he was teaching, she wouldn't give him the respect of her attention. Evy gulped, realizing she sounded just like Anck in that moment. Frightening. Truly, that was a frightening thought.  
  
To distract herself from her boredom, her chagrin at thinking like Anck, and her own topsy-turvy feelings about O'Connell, she thought instead about her other roommate. Never, in a thousand years, would she have dreamed that a man like Ardeth Bey could attract Celia. They were polar opposites at first glance. He was tall, maybe an inch shorter than O'Connell, and Celia was the smallest out of the three of them.  
  
She was a daughter of privilege, but from the impression she got of him, he was a child of royalty among his people. Just the way he carried himself. Not that Evy ever saw the Queen or the Queen Mother up close. She, her parents, and Jonathan were in Egypt entirely too often. But Evy did come from old English money, and she did know the aristocracy. Ardeth Bey was very young, no more than twenty-five, if that. But he carried himself with more dignity and nobility than most young men his age. No. . .he was no commoner. He was special.  
  
Evy reflected a bit wryly that her American roommate would have kicked her arse, if Celia heard her say such a thing. Celia firmly believed that all people were special. Everyone had a story, Evy often heard her American friend say. She was the daughter of privilege, but her grandparents were common people, and she was fiercely proud of them both. Her grandfather was what was commonly called a roughneck, an Oklahoman who worked on the oil wells (Evy never knew there were oil and gas wells in Oklahoma!). Her grandmother was raised among the Indians of British Columbia after the deaths of her parents at sea.  
  
It caused Celia's father no end of embarrassment, he a successful businessman, that his wife's parents were so poor. Struggling to describe her father's interaction with her maternal grandparents, Celia once told Evy to imagine Billy Zane's character in Titanic whenever he was around Leonardo di Caprio's character. It was an apt description, she added, because in his own twisted way, Cal actually loved Rose. As much as he was capable of loving anyone. Which didn't mean, Celia muttered with a cross look, that she would want Cal for her own man.  
  
Of course she didn't. Celia would have killed him within a month, especially the first time he patronized her. And that brought her to what lay beneath, for both her roommate and Ardeth Bey. There was great ferocity in Ardeth Bey. She could see it in his eyes, in his tense carriage during the confrontation about Beni Gabor. Evy knew few soldiers in her life, but she imagined that a warrior would behave something like Ardeth.  
  
She had no trouble at all picturing him in swirling black robes, with a sword in his hand. Wait a minute. . .he was Egyptian. That should be a scimitar. Much better. And yet, the image that kept coming to her mind was Ardeth in full battle dress, standing protectively in front of Ceci Gabor. And that was where the dichotomy came in. As fierce as Ardeth Bey was, a warrior angel like Michael. . .there was such gentleness in him.  
  
She remembered glancing away from the confrontation between her roommate and Rick O'Connell (there was that man's name again!), to see little Ceci Gabor standing behind Ardeth, her little arms wrapped around his legs. And Ardeth had one large hand on Ceci's dark head, long slim fingers gently splayed over the silky hair. Such gentleness there. . .and Evy wished with all her heart she felt that spark with Ardeth, the spark she felt when O'Connell kissed her.  
  
But that spark wasn't there, not for her, and her roommate did feel that spark. Two very good reasons why Evy would not act on her wish. After all, sometimes, a spark could be cultivated over time. But as much as she appreciated the dichotomy presented by Ardeth Bey, she felt no desire to weave her fingers through his long black hair, or tip her head back to allow him greater access to her throat. When she thought of Ardeth with any woman, it was her roommate she saw standing at his side.  
  
Maybe because there was a similar dichotomy she saw in Celia. Fierce and gentle at the same time, warrior and angel at the same time. Although angel was pushing it, even with Celia. She was gentle, but she wasn't an angel. Not perfect. Not even close. And, Evy realized with a start, she would hate Celia with a passion if she *was* perfect. So, yes. But the gentleness remained, so where Ardeth was a warrior angel, Celia was an angel-warrior.  
  
Or perhaps, healer-warrior? Celia would like that. The three girls went downstairs to the common room, since it had cable, and watched Showtime Beyond on Sunday nights. At ten pm, there was a sword and sorcery series, based on the Sir Walter Scott classic, 'Ivanhoe.' Celia, who was into science fiction and fantasy, commented that it was an alternate or parallel universe to our own. Rather than get a long, drawn-out explanation that would no doubt give Evy a headache, the English girl agreed.  
  
And after the first few episodes, she came to like it as a guilty pleasure. There was a character on there, who in some ways reminded Evy of Celia. Celia as she might be in another ten years, with a little (all right, a LOT) more self-confidence. Rebecca the healer, here a flame- haired beauty with tight leather trousers and a bodice to match. . .and she could, in Celia's enthusiastic words, kick some serious ass.  
  
Yes, that would work. Evy was a serious Egyptologist, and as such, she didn't believe in fairy tales and hokum. Both Anck and Celia did believe in magick, however, and that alone upset Evy's rational world. That two reasonable (mostly), rational (by and large), intelligent women could believe in magick. . .how was that possible? In Evy's world, only the uneducated and the simple believed in magick. However, her two roommates quickly turned that neat, orderly world upside down, and Evy still hadn't forgiven them for that yet.  
  
Given that, how *could* she forgive O'Connell? Ooooh. . .drat it all! She spent the better half of the fifty minute class trying to avoid him, and yet, she still found her thoughts drawn back to that damn kiss! A quick glance at her watch told her that she only kept that beastly American out of her mind for ten minutes. And she had another thirty left in the class. Evy resisted the temptation to bash her head into her desk.  
  
*All right, Evelyn Monifa,* she thought, sternly using her middle name to chastise herself, *let's think about this rationally, shall we? There is no reason in the world for you to be attracted to him. He's rude, and. . .rude. . .and rude. . .* A little voice in the back of her head, which sounded suspiciously like her brother's voice, added, *Now, now, now, be honest with yourself, Evy dear! You think he's handsome, and his kisses turn your knees to water, you mustn't forget that. That's the real reason you're angry with him.*  
  
Triumphantly, Evy thought, *AH! He told me that he kissed me because it seemed like a good idea at the time. That proves I shouldn't be attracted to him. I'm just another girl to him, a warm body to foist his kisses upon. If I had an ounce of sense, I would be attracted to his handsome brother, who seems like a gentleman.* However, here again, her brother's voice inside her head trumped her.  
  
*Yes, and you would betray one of your best friends in the process. Don't be so tiresome, Evy! Your best friend and roommate is an American, so is it such a jump to fall in love with one?* Evy's mouth fell open with that bit of slander. She was not in love with Rick O'Connell, she was not even attracted to him, and she was heartily offended that anyone could even think she was attracted to such a rude scoundrel!  
  
Evy forgot one of her mother's favorite lines in her favorite Shakespeare play, Hamlet. It was one her mother often quoted, always with a mischievous smile. 'Methinks the lady doth protest too much!"  
  
. . .  
  
The third member of the trio found herself out of class once more at ten am. Like her eight am class, the professor had his teaching assistant take his place. Unlike her eight am class, this class was part of her general education requirement. . .it was a Literature class. British Literature from 1600-1950, to be exact. The teaching assistant passed out the syllabus, answered a few questions about the required reading, and Anck discovered this kid wasn't nearly as organized as Ardeth. Hmm. This wasn't good.  
  
On the other hand, class was dismissed at ten am, and that *was* a good thing. Rather than return to her room, Anck decided to head over to the bookstore and pick up the books she needed so far. Really, 'bookstore' was something of a misnomer. It was actually a combination of bookstore and gift store. There were the books for the classes at the back of the store, and books for pleasure reading in another section of the store. The rest of the store had snacks, gifts for all members of the family, and school spirit items.  
  
She found her books easily, especially her books for her eight am. Since most of the class names were so long, Anck and her roommates were in the habit of referring to the classes by times, rather than by the names. Classes that were held on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays were generally an hour (or fifty minutes) long. Classes held on Tuesdays and Thursdays were usually an hour and a half, since they only met two days a week. Night classes were in a class by themselves, no pun intended. Both Anck and Celia took as many night classes as they possibly could. . .however, being sophomores often acted against them in this case.  
  
Anck was deciding whether or not she should buy her Lit books today or not, when a man's voice asked with some surprise, "What are *you* doing here?" She whipped around to find a man standing behind her. Not just a man, Anck realized as her legs wobbled precariously under her, but a *very* handsome man. He was taller than she was, always a positive sign, with golden skin. His hair was very short, and dark, and his eyes were a dark brown.  
  
Was he from the Mediterranean area? It seemed likely, since he had a slight accent that didn't sound Spanish or Latin American. And he seemed to think he knew her, but Anck would have never forgotten a man who looked like this. She answered, "Yo compro libros para mis classes."* As usual, when she was feeling uncertain of herself, Anck spoke in Spanish, and she silently cursed herself for it.  
  
But the man looked embarrassed. . .she could actually see the tips of his ears turning red, and he answered, "I am terribly sorry. I mistook you for someone else. My apologies. You are a student here?" Under normal circumstances, Anck would have fired back a smart-ass remark, but not only was she still in awe of this man, but she remembered she spoke in Spanish, instead of English. And she had no way of knowing if he spoke Spanish.  
  
She replied, feeling her own face grow hot with embarrassment, "Yes, I am. I am sorry. I answered you in Spanish. . .I am a student, and I am buying books for my classes." There, that should clear up any confusion. Now the man looked even more embarrassed, and to spare them both further embarrassment, Anck decided to introduce herself. She shifted her books in her arms, holding out a free hand, and said, "I'm Anck-su-namun Cortez."  
  
"I am. . .I am Dr Emmett Tepper, a visiting lecturer. Anck-su-namun. Wife to King Tutenkamun. Are you Egyptian yourself, Miss Cortez?" the man asked. Visiting lecturer? As in professor? Ohhhhh. . .mierda! He was so hands-off! Or. . .maybe not. He was a visiting lecturer. Anck scolded herself. She just met the man, for crying out loud! Didn't even know if he had a genuine working brain to go with that very handsome face.  
  
Well, he obviously had a brain, since he was a visiting lecturer and a college professor. But right now, it was unclear whether or not he had common sense. As Anck got older, she found that was becoming as important to her as someone who had book smarts. She replied, "No, I'm from Guatemala. My mother read a novel about King Tut and his queen, Ankhsenemun, while she was pregnant with me. She was utterly captivated by the story, and decided to name me after the queen. . .but first she modified the spelling."  
  
A somewhat bemused smile appeared on the man's face, on Emmett Tepper's face, and he asked, "Well, how exactly did she do that?" Anck turned bright red. She knew what he was asking, of course. Sounds and letters changed from language to language. In Spanish, 'j' was pronounced as an 'h.' There was no 'k,' only a 'c.' There was no 'j' sound, only a 'g' sound, and that was only in certain instances. Anck tried to avoid these situations, because she was never sure if she was explaining it right. . .thinking in English became wearying after a while, and if she tried to translate from Spanish into English, she really found herself topsy-turvy. Her English was fluent, but it was still her second language.  
  
Trying to remember what her mother told her when Anck asked, she replied, "Well, she hyphenated it, into the three main syllables. Anck, hyphen, su, hyphen, namun. Si, that has two syllables, but it would look very silly if it was separated. Mama did not like the way it looked when she wrote out 'Anc-su-namun,' so she added in the 'k,' even though we usually do not use that letter in our language."  
  
Anck added that 'usually,' because one thing she learned over the course of her life. . .the Spanish she spoke in Guatemala was somewhat different than the Spanish they spoke in Mexico. And it was different than the Spanish they spoke in Spain. During her time in the States, she learned that most high schools and colleges taught Castilian Spanish. It made sense, really. There were differences, after all, between English English, American English, and Australian English. Something she sometimes forgot.  
  
Madre de Dios. . .she was rambling! Anck turned even redder, though she didn't think that was possible. And Emmett Tepper seemed amused and even. . .enchanted. Anck Cortez was not a girl who was unused to the admiring glances of men. That began when she was thirteen and fourteen, when she first began developing. But this was different. Never before did a man's admiring smile turn her blood to lava.  
  
Nor did it cause other parts of her body to react in tandem, a thousand little explosions happening at once. Anck resolved not to think about that, because if she did, she couldn't concentrate. The man finally said, "I believe I like your mother's spelling better as well. It is much easier to pronounce, gives a person boundaries. Those are important, would you not agree? Boundaries. . .lines to designate what is permissible and what is not."  
  
Anck swallowed hard, and replied, "That would depend. Sometimes it is good. Sometimes it is bad. One person may have different boundaries than another. I see it in my dormitory, in my hall, in my own room. I have two roommates. Some things are permissible with one that is not permissible with the other. We are three very different women from very different backgrounds with very different experiences."  
  
Mierda, where the hell did that come from? But Emmett Tepper merely raised his eyebrows questioningly, and Anck continued, "I am studying to be a sociologist. I am being trained to look at people in social settings, in relationship to others. Mother, sister, daughter, wife. Aunt, niece, granddaughter, friend, lover." Now Anck's cheeks really flamed, but she gamely continued, "My two roommates are both being trained as Egyptologists. One will likely work in the field and catalogue artifacts. . .the other will probably work in the field and teach."  
  
She had no idea what she was saying now. Emmett Tepper, however, seemed to be a different matter altogether. He smiled, his dark eyes dancing with laughter, and replied, "And so, your different fields require different things. Your personalities, in turn, require different ways of studying. One girl may require music to focus her attention on her studies. . .another may not care. . .while a third requires silence. Boundaries are not the difficult thing. That is easy. . .it is the consequences of crossing those boundaries which are what is most difficult. Are you familiar with the term 'honor among thieves,' Miss Cortez?"  
  
"Si. Just as I am familiar with what happens to a child molester or a child abuser in a jail. There are boundaries and lines within any organization, and prison is no different. The wardens and the guards must keep the child abusers from the rest of the population. . .because there is an unwritten rule. Child molesters, child abusers, are the lowest form of life. Yes, Mr. Tepper, I am familiar with the term," Anck replied.  
  
Unexpectedly, he laughed and replied, "That was not quite what I had in mind, but that's actually better. So, there are different levels within the boundaries. Would you consider, personally, a child abuser or a child molester, to be the lowest form of life on the planet? Where does a thief rank in that hierarchy. . .where does a killer fit?" The conversation just took another strange turn, and Anck had the feeling she was being tested.  
  
"Anyone who harms a child is fair game for whatever justice is dispensed. I am not a mother, nor will I ever be a mother. But a child is small and helpless, unable to defend himself or herself. Adults are larger, stronger. There are so many ways an adult can hurt a child. I have no sympathy, no respect for someone who would harm a child. I consider them no longer human," Anck replied.  
  
She paused, not looking away from her companion, "And the others. . .it depends on the situation. Are there mitigating circumstances? Is the killer defending his own life, the life of someone important to him? Or is he killing just because he wants to, because he can? Same with the thief. . .is he stealing because he requires food or medicine, or because he's taking the easy way out?" Anck knew there was a middle ground, but she was still uncomfortable with fields of gray.  
  
The man smiled at her, answering, "And thus, we come back to boundaries and lines. It has been a pleasure speaking with you, Anck-su- namun Cortez." He inclined his head to her, just as Ardeth Bey to Celia that morning, then quietly walked away. Anck was staring after him for what seemed like an eternity. By the time her brain accepted he was gone, she lost the nerve to run after him and ask him. . .something. Evy seemed rattled by Rick O'Connell. Celia was very rattled by Ardeth Bey. And now Anck. . . It was turning into quite a day for the three girls.  
  
. . .  
  
Now that was enjoyable! Imhotep hadn't enjoyed himself so much since the last time he matched wits with Suleiman Bey. . .and to think, he originally mistook that lovely girl for Lock-nah's girlfriend. He saw her around a few times. She was like a groupie, or a camp follower, in the days of the ancients, following them from place to place. Imhotep didn't know her name, but perhaps he should find out.  
  
Imhotep turned his attention back to Anck-su-namun Cortez. After he got over his original embarrassment, he was charmed to learn she was actually from Guatemala, and she was a student here. Perhaps that should have warned off Imhotep, as involvement with a student amounted to playing with fire, but Imhotep *liked* playing with fire. Otherwise, he wouldn't have clashed with the Med-jai so often.  
  
And she was beautiful. Long dark hair fell lightly to her shoulders. That was one difference between her and Lock-nah's woman. Both had dark hair. . .but this young woman, Anck-su-namun, had black hair, rather than dark brown. Both had brown eyes. Both had the same, exotic cat-like features. But did Lock-nah's woman (she must have a name, of course) have the same quick intelligence that enchanted him so during his conversation with Anck-su-namun Cortez?  
  
Well, it hardly mattered. She was Lock-nah's woman, and Lock-nah didn't share. Neither, for that matter, did Imhotep. He never shared anything but money. He didn't share women. Not unless they wanted to be shared, in which case. . .well, Imhotep could be quite generous, and quite accommodating. But there were limits. And he wasn't so sure he wanted a woman other than Anck-su-namun Cortez.  
  
What was it about her that took his breath away? She was beautiful and bright, of course. That went without saying. She was terribly young, and yet, she seemed much older to him. He wondered if she was trying to impress him, then laughed. *Such arrogance,* he told himself, *thinking a young, beautiful woman would *try* to impress anyone? What need did she have to impress people?*  
  
*Demonstrate that she is much more than a pretty face, as the saying goes. Prove her intelligence, prove her wit. Prove that she has a heart, as well as pleasing features. It is arrogance of a greater sort that would have you believe a woman with her appearance would see herself as you do.* That was Imhotep's conscience speaking, and as ever, it was a bloody annoying thing. Still, it kept him out of trouble. Most of the time.  
  
And, he was grateful to it. His conscience kept him from striking out at the Med-jai as they mourned for Suleiman Bey. Jacques wanted him to do just that. Wanted to take the fight to the Med-jai, and wipe them out. Imhotep said 'no.' Jacques was excellent at his job, and he was deeply loyal. But he had no sense of how the game was played. Imhotep told him that. He also told his security chief that he had no wish to destroy the Med-jai, for who would then provide him with such sport? Who else would be his greatest opponents and very dearest of enemies? Jacques had no answer for him, and thus, backed down.  
  
Imhotep was glad that he listened to his voice of conscience, to his voice of reason. Glad that Jacques didn't push the issue. Andreas Bey had none of his father's finesse. . .he blundered about like a bull in a china shop. But his younger brother showed some of his father's talent for the game. He had infinitely more sense, and a better style. And though he was very young, he also had substance. A rarity, to find both style and substance in someone so young. Imhotep enjoyed his skirmishes with Ardeth for that reason.  
  
There was something of the young chieftain in Anck-su-namun, though Imhotep wasn't entirely sure what that something was. Imhotep knew the boy was on campus. Of course he knew that, he wasn't stupid after all. And Ardeth knew he knew, but he was biding his time. Good lad. Just what his father would have done. So now they played a waiting game, and in the meantime, Imhotep was quite fascinated with the lovely Anck-su-namun.  
  
He was charmed by everything about her. He had to be, for he could not stop thinking about her. Imhotep smiled, remembering her expository about the Spanish language, and how her mother changed the spelling of her name from the original Egyptian. Of course, that wasn't entirely true. . .her name would have been written in hieroglyphs, not in the alphabet as they knew it now. But it was the principle of the thing, of course.  
  
How would she be among other women? Would she move stealthily through the throngs of people, never even looking at other women? No, that didn't feel right. He didn't know why he felt that way, but Imhotep couldn't account for most of his decisions. Not rationally, not logically. He went with his instincts when it came to important decisions, and his instincts rarely steered him wrong. His instincts were now telling him that Anck-su-namun Cortez was far more complex than he might have thought.  
  
Which was fine. Imhotep liked complex women. They were like a puzzle box, and Imhotep couldn't stay away from puzzles. He liked knowing how the pieces fit together, what joined them together, and he liked finding missing pieces. In a twisted sort of way, his career as a jewel thief grew out of his frustrated desire to become a detective. When he was a child, he dreamed only of being a police officer, but that dream died away to nothing in the reality of his world. He was needed to do other things.  
  
But like a detective, like a police officer, he fit the missing pieces of the puzzle together, until he had the entire picture. Perhaps that was why he respected Suleiman and Ardeth Bey. Because they were what he once wished to be, and the two men, both father and son, represented the reasons *why* he wanted to be a police officer when he was a child. They were strong and smart, they were tenacious.  
  
They were, in many ways, mirror reflections of himself. His opposites. And Imhotep wondered if either of them respected him as much as he respected them. The question startled him, for he never wondered about such a thing in the past. A bit irritated with himself. . .next he would be wondering why he stole! Or perhaps not. That was easy to answer. He was good at it, and he enjoyed it. Besides, he never stole from poor people. Only rich. He did have *some* standards, after all.  
  
But the line of thought greatly disturbed Imhotep, and he much preferred to think about Anck-su-namun. Did she have a pet name, he wondered, something that those who loved her most called her? She would likely have a nickname soon, if she didn't already. She probably did, though. He would lay money on it. And speaking of money. . .he double- checked his wallet, to make sure he had enough of the green material to pay for his purchases. He did, indeed. . .and he had to return to his office. Make a few calls.  
  
One of those calls would be to his men in Egypt, watching the Med- jai. He wanted to make sure they understood they were to watch only. Take no action, because if they did, and if one of those two little girls were harmed further, Imhotep would personally kill whoever gave the order to strike. They were of no blood relation to Suleiman Bey, but they were the children of his widow. They would be protected this time around. If nothing else, Anck-su-namun Cortez was right about that.  
  
. . .  
  
Celia took a quick break from her conversation with Margit to go to the bathroom, and when she came back, she set her alarm. She didn't want to miss lunch with Evy and Anck. Once she set the alarm, Celia returned her attention to Margit. Her friend, not surprisingly, was quite interested in what she had to say about Ardeth. She wanted to know everything about him, everything that Celia knew at this point, and made Celia repeat, word for word, what he said.  
  
'Well. He sounds quite wonderful, but I need to meet him before I can give him my blessing. How would you feel if I flew out to Chicago for Homecoming? There is someone here I wish to avoid, and that would be the perfect opportunity,' Margit suggested. Celia raised her eyebrows. That wasn't like Margit. In some ways, she was a lot like Anck. . .she believed in facing her problems head-on.  
  
Then again, Celia also preferred to face her problems head on, but there were a time when that wasn't possible. Neil Grady sprung immediately to mind, and Celia typed, 'Sure, that's fine. I'll ask the girls if you can bunk with us. We have spare blankets and spare pillows. Margit, what if I'm making something out of nothing? What if I'm just imagining things where he's concerned? I mean, he's really, really, *really* hot!'  
  
'Please, do ask your roommates if they will be comfortable with my presence. I do not foresee a problem with Anck-su-namun, but Evelyn is another story entirely,' Margit answered. Then she added, and Celia could almost hear the scolding in her voice, 'And do not be so foolish, Cecelia! Neil Grady was not a fully-grown man in spirit, but I believe Ardeth Bey is. So he is 'hot.' That does not make him stupid or superficial. You are a beautiful soul, with a body that is a work in process. I think that is the right term.'  
  
Celia nearly spit out her Coke at that comment. Once she could swallow properly, and was no longer afraid she would spew Coke onto the monitor, she typed, 'Close. Very close. Work in progress, though I think 'work in process' will work just as well. I know. I know I'm being stupid, and I know he's not that jackass Grady. I'm just. . .well, I'm being stupid, and I'm scared. What if I screw this up somehow?'  
  
This time, it took a minute before Margit answered, and when she did, it was to say, 'My dear, dear friend. You will not 'screw' this up. You will continue being yourself, when you remember to keep your brain unfrozen. And Anck will be there to help you. In the meantime, talk to your roommates, and make sure they will be all right with my visit. I do not wish to cause another argument between you and Evelyn, and while I know I did not cause the argument, I know I played into it somehow.'  
  
'You don't cause arguments between us. . .we do that quite well on our own. But I will talk to them. I. . .I'm telling them both about Grady tonight. While we. . .during the confrontation, the one I told you about. . .somehow, Anck figured out that something happened this summer. I just hope she doesn't lose respect for me when she finds out exactly what did happen between me and Grady. This summer was not one of my more shining moments, in terms of my intelligence,' Celia answered.  
  
This time, she was gifted with an entire screen full of Hungarian cusswords, of which she only knew one third. That was enough, though. More than enough. At last, Margit fired back, 'Cecelia Anne Ferguson. If you *ever* say something that idiotic again, I will knock you clear into the next millennium, and I *know* I have that one right, because my roommate said that is a piece of slang that no one can get wrong.'  
  
Celia immediately began typing her response, but had to clear that out when Margit continued, obviously still highly perturbed with Celia, 'That was not your fault. Yes, you made mistakes. But you are a nineteen year old girl, still learning the do's and the do not's of business. He is a. . .he is supposed to be a grown man. He behaved like an immature, childish brat, and he paid the price. If he cannot handle that, it is *his* problem, not yours.'  
  
Celia wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that at first. She thought back to the last days at the warehouse, then typed, 'I. . .sorta know that. But. . .Margit. What if. . .what if he decides to *make* it my problem?' That was part of what haunted her. He swore to her, in their last confrontation, on her last day, that this wasn't over. That he would make her pay for what she did to him, for turning the others in the warehouse against him. It didn't matter that she never told anyone, that people figured it out on their own. He blamed *her.*  
  
There was an even longer silence this time, then Margit asked slowly, almost hesitantly, 'Are you afraid he might show up on campus, Celia? Is that what you mean by making it your problem?' Even though Margit couldn't see her, Celia nodded. Yes. That worried her. It worried her a lot. And Margit didn't need any written confirmation. She went on, 'You have Evelyn and Anck-su-namun watching your back. You have campus security. If he is foolish enough to show up on campus. . .'  
  
'He is. He is foolish enough to do just that, and foolish enough to expect people to take his side. He already blames me for the rest of the warehouse turning against him. I'm not worried as much for myself, Margit, but what if he hurts Evy or Anck?' Celia asked. Her blood ran cold with that thought, and she quietly vowed to open the biggest can of whoop-ass she could find if Neil Grady ever harmed the people she cared about.  
  
There was another long silence, then Margit typed, 'If this worries you so much, go to campus security tomorrow. If you can, take a picture or a description of Neil Grady. Tell security what you just told me, and tell them where you live. It's not perfect, but we live in an imperfect world. Do what you can to protect yourself and your roommates. . .do what you can, do whatever you must. And I will light a candle for you.'  
  
Celia was on the point of answering her, when the door slowly opened. Evy walked in, waving with a faint smile. Celia waved back, glancing at the clock. It was almost noon. Where the hell had she been? Instead of asking, the American told her roommate, "I'm talking to Margit right now. She wants to come visit at Homecoming, wanted to know if she could crash with us. That gonna be a problem?"  
  
"Erm. . .no. Of course not. That will be fine. How is Margit? Has she had any. . .trouble. . .lately?" Evy asked, struggling to ask the question she always asked. Celia rolled her eyes. Usually, she just said 'no,' and let it go, but she was afraid if she didn't put a stop to this now, things would get. . .interesting during Homecoming, and she really didn't need any tension among her roommates during that time period.  
  
"If you're asking, has she encountered any more Englishwomen who think Hungary is in Africa, the answer is 'no.' She knows you're not comfortable with her, Evy, and that will make her uncomfortable," Celia replied. Evy set her books down and pulled up another chair beside Celia's. The American turned her attention back to Margit, who sent her two IM's in the last two minutes and typed, 'Sorry. Evy just got back from class.'  
  
'Everything okay? I would guess you asked about Homecoming, and are dealing with that fallout,' Margit surmised. Celia glanced at Evy out of the corner of her eye, and saw Evy turning redder. Margit continued, 'I should go. I have my first class in fifteen minutes, and I really should go. I will call you on Friday night, and please tell Evelyn I do not hold that ignorant woman against her.'  
  
Celia opted not to tell Margit that Evy was sitting right there. Instead, she typed, 'I'll look forward to your call, then, and we can work out the details of your visit. I'll try to pick you up at O'Hare, but if I can't get away, I know Galen would be more than happy to pick you up.' She paused for a minute, glanced at Evy. Her roommate looked interested in spite of herself, then added a pair of virtual waggling eyebrows before sending the message.  
  
Margit's answer was short, succinct, and totally in-line with her personality. She just sent one word, 'CECELIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' Celia threw herself back into her chair, laughing hysterically. She could just *see* Margit's expression. Oh, but it was so much fun! Margit liked Galen, Galen liked Margit. There was the minor problem. . . Galen was ten years older than Margit, but she was of legal age in both countries.  
  
Besides. If Margit could play matchmaker for her, then she could certainly return the favor. At the very least, she and Galen could spend more time together, get to know each other. Decide if they were what they really wanted.  
  
Margit would be in the United States for another two and a half years, studying at the University of Texas. And Galen was often flying around the country for medical conferences. Surely at least one of them would take him to Texas? Maybe she should let them work it out on their own, but it was soooo tempting! Most of Galen's girlfriends, once she got to know them, made Abby on 'ER' look as solid as a rock. Celia's theory was that Galen was attracted to needy women. . .she just couldn't figure out why.  
  
He needed a good woman, a strong woman, and Margit *was* strong. She was both strong and good. Of course, there was always the matter of Margit's eventual return to Hungary. Hmm. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, after all. All right. She would back down. For now. On the other hand, if they got together on their own. . .well, she certainly would do anything within her power to help them out!  
  
. . .  
  
After leaving the Class that Never Ends, Evy went to the library for a while. She and Celia both enjoyed spending time there. It was restful, and since she failed to banish Rick O'Connell from her mind in class, she hoped she would have better luck finding that peace in the library. She could always find something in the library to distract her. Go through the microfiche and microfilm, read clippings from the early newspapers.  
  
Evy went to her favorite machine and dropped the five or so canisters beside it. There was a soothing quality to the motions required to feed the fiche into the machine, and Evy began to relax. She sighed, slipping into the chair, and settled into read about days gone by. She loved reading old advertisements from the 1920's and the 1930's. And if there were papers from small towns, they were even more fun to read.  
  
She actually had Celia to thank for this particular pastime. Evy's smile dimmed a little. Celia showed her how to research, using these papers and this technique, as a way of making amends for their argument. Which was just as much Evy's fault as it was Celia's. She had an unfortunate habit of shooting off her mouth, and coming off as condescending when she was trying to calm someone down. Patronizing Celia was the perfect way to set her off, and Evy opening her big gob only made things worse.  
  
So, to make amends for that argument, Celia taught her about these. Her grandmother taught her, Evy learned, while she was teaching Celia about family history. They were used for census records, as well as for old newspaper articles. Celia often used them for research papers, for the distant past and far more recent events. Evy was happily reading about events which happened long before her parents were even born, when a distinct *thud* drew her attention.  
  
All right, so maybe 'thud' was an inappropriate term. . .it was more a clatter, and Evy jumped a foot. She swiveled around to face the source of the noise. Oooooh. . .she might have known! It was that annoying American, Rick O'Connell! He offered a patently insincere smile and said, "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Evy just glared at him, glancing down at the newspapers he was using. Local papers. Hmm. Interesting.  
  
She answered with a slight tilt to her head, "The only thing that scares me, Mr. O'Connell, are your manners!" She turned back to face her own work. Obviously, Mr. O'Connell was unaware of the various parts of the machine, or he would have realized she could see his reflection in the somewhat dirty visor on the top of the machine, which shielded the eyes of the user from other machines. And thus, she saw him stick his tongue out at her.  
  
Juvenile. Truly juvenile. Evy barely held back a sniff and concentrated on the print in front of her. Right now, she was reading about the controversy that broke out in the 1920's over women bobbing their hair. Imagine that! She shook her head in amazement, which turned to a cringe as she heard racket behind her, along with swearing in an American accent. Mr. O'Connell definitely had no experience with these machines. . .it seemed he didn't know how to thread the film through the machine.  
  
Evy smirked to herself. Her enjoyment of the situation lasted all of five minutes, because the man's muttering and cursing grew more intense. Evy huffed a sigh, blowing her hair out of her eyes. Oh, all right! She pushed her seat back and marched around to the man behind her. Evy slapped his hands away from the machine, properly threading it. . .and even worse, he had the canister on backward!!!!!!! O'Connell was actually looked embarrassed as he murmured a 'thank you,' and Evy nodded curtly before marching back to her own station.  
  
She was hoping for peace and quiet. However, of course, she didn't get it, for as soon as she sat down, O'Connell asked almost casually, "You know, if you know so much about these machines, and I know you're in that Egyptian class, maybe you know something about an artifact called the Book of Amun-Ra, said to be made of gold." Evy stilled in her chair before swiveling to face him. O'Connell glanced away from his own work at the motion. Did he just say the Book of Amun-Ra???  
  
"Why yes! It's a very ancient, and very famous book, with the spells and incantations of the Old Kingdom in Egypt. No one knows where it is, or even if it truly exists. Why, are you researching the Book of Amun-Ra? Why? Your stepbrother is from Egypt, why don't you ask him about it?" Evy asked. Then something else occurred to her and she added, "Made of gold? You *do* know your history!"  
  
"I know my treasure," O'Connell corrected, pulling out a notebook and writing down whatever he found. That effectively silenced Evy, for she actually thought she might be able to have an intelligent conversation with this man. Her reluctant companion continued, "And I don't ask my brother, because he's got other things to worry about, including several nubile young females who have taken a liking to him. Speaking of which, why don't you tell me a little about your roommates, since they seem to act like human beings, instead of female vampires?"  
  
The change in subject startled Evy, and she stuttered, "My roommates? You want to talk about my roommates?" O'Connell merely lifted his eyebrows at her, and Evy continued, "Well, I suppose you do want to know about them, since you asked. But why do you want to know about them?" Could it be that he was attracted to Anck? Males often were. Anck had no problem with the fact that men found her sexy, though she did wish some of them were as interested in her mind as they were in her body.  
  
"Well, your roommate. . .the little one. . .is kinda annoying to me for taking up for my little buddy Beni. But I think my stepbrother likes her. I guess I just want to make sure she's good enough for him. And the other one. . .hell, she's dangerous no matter how you look at her! I kept getting the feeling that if I even looked at your little roommate the wrong way, she would have cut me into pieces," O'Connell replied.  
  
Evy answered indignantly, "Good enough! I'll have you know, Celia is from one of the finest families in Chicago!" Okay, that wasn't entirely truthful. She certainly came from one of the richest, but she wasn't old money, and Evy wasn't particularly impressed with her parents. She liked Galen, from the few times she met him. But O'Connell annoyed her by questioning whether or not Celia was good enough for his brother.  
  
And O'Connell was singularly unimpressed. He retorted, twirling his finger in the air just to show how unimpressed he was with that reply, "Yea for her. I don't much care if she's the daughter of royalty, sister. I wanna know if *she* is good enough for my brother. Not her family. Her. Will she take care of him, will she be good to him? You know, the important stuff. Not how rich her family is."  
  
"If she decides someone is worth her trust and loyalty. . .well, you've seen my roommate in action. You tell me," Evy retorted. O'Connell was on the verge of doing just that, when she added, "And for your information, her name is 'Celia.' Or, to be more formal, 'Cecelia Anne Ferguson.' Not, 'your little roommate.' And the question then becomes, is your brother good enough for my roommate? Anck and I won't allow just anyone to date Celia, after all." She arched a brow at her dumbfounded companion.  
  
And when no answer was forthcoming, she turned her back on O'Connell with an audible sniff. She was no longer in the mood to read about times gone by, in the words of the people who lived them. So, she began to rewind the film until it was all back on the original spindle, then removed it, and took down the machine. She retrieved her belongings, put the used and unused microfilm in the proper receptacles, then left the library to return to the dorm.  
  
The nerve of that man, questioning whether or not someone as loyal and passionate as Celia was good enough for his brother! Why, the nerve of him! Evy was positively incensed and her most recent confrontation with O'Connell only served to remind her why she didn't like him. Besides. . .when she was angry with him, she could ignore the way her body reacted to seeing him. At least, she could forget until she was away from him, and she started replaying the events in her mind. That was when she winced at how arrogant she sounded. Ooooh, she *hated* when she did that! It always got her into so much trouble!  
  
Things became worse instead of better when she arrived back at the dormitory, and Celia was at her computer, IMMing with her Hungarian friend. Something that never failed to embarrass her. . .and for once, Celia didn't try to salvage Evy's wounded pride by not referring to the embarrassing incident. Instead, when Evy asked delicately if Margit had any unpleasant situations to deal with lately, her roommate said with some exasperation, "If you're asking, has she encountered any more Englishwomen who think Hungary is in Africa, the answer is 'no.' She knows you're not comfortable with her, Evy, and that will make her uncomfortable."  
  
Evy winced, but knew her roommate was right. It was embarrassing, yes, that one of her countrywomen demonstrated ignorance of a European country, especially after Evy just bragged that no British subject was so unaware of European geography. However, she wasn't responsible for the incident, nor was her roommate, and nor was Margit. The English girl set her books down and pulled up another chair beside Celia's. Her roommate had two IM's waiting for her, and Celia typed, 'Sorry. Evy just got back from class.'  
  
'Everything okay? I would guess you asked about Homecoming, and are dealing with that fallout,' Margit asked. Evy turned bright red. She never realized how intuitive Margit was. Another IM popped up on the screen. Now Margit was saying, 'I should go. I have my first class in fifteen minutes, and I really should go. I will call you on Friday night, and please tell Evelyn I do not hold that ignorant woman against her.'  
  
Well, that certainly was pleasant to know. . .and would make Homecoming far less tense. Evy noticed that Celia said nothing to Margit about Evy's presence beside her. Her roommate typed back, 'I'll look forward to your call, then, and we can work out the details of your visit. I'll try to pick you up at O'Hare, but if I can't get away, I know Galen would be more than happy to pick you up.' She gave a low, evil laugh, then 'waggled' her brows online.  
  
Evy laughed aloud, not just at her roommate's evil streak, but also at Margit's reaction. It was only one word: 'CECELIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' Celia laughed helplessly and Evy shook her head. Evil, evil girl. Apparently, there was some. . .fondness. . .between Margit and Celia's older brother Galen. Not that Celia ever told her about it, but Evy could read between the lines when she noticed something other than books.  
  
Now that her conversation with Margit was concluded, Celia turned to Evy and fixed her with a 'big sister' look, saying, "Now. Tell me why you look so annoyed, and why you're back from class so soon." And just that quickly, the whole embarrassing situation with the 'Hungary in Africa' comment was forgotten. Evy took a deep breath, glanced at the clock. They had a while before they met Anck for lunch. And then she told Celia about encountering O'Connell at the library. That annoying, annoying man! 


	8. Oh No, Not Again!

Hello campers! (Sorry, been spending time with Jack O'Neill lately.) Here is the next chapter, a little ahead of schedule. You can thank Ardeth for that. . .for someone who is usually very quiet (at least compared to Rick), he doesn't shut up once he gets going.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Terreis: Nope. . .Homecoming by itself is looking to be quite eventful. . .with Margit in the mix, it'll get even more interesting. Got more movie lines in this chapter, including my favorite one (and no, I don't mean Rick's perennial, 'we, what we?)  
  
Sailor Elf: Yeah, I kinda got the impression you liked the movie 'Titanic.' Call me weird, but I didn't cry until the very, very end, when Rose reunited with Jack. More movie lines coming, where I can fit them in. Including one of the funniest exchanges in the first movies. . .Rick teaching Evy to fight.  
  
Deana: That's one of my favorite lines, too. Although, aside from the infamous 'what's a place like me doing in a girl like this' scene (see above), I think my favorite Evy scene from the first movie is after she convinces the Warden to stop the hanging. She rises slowly to her feet and just smiles very sweetly at Rick. Kinda reminded me of an ancient Roman lady at the Coliseum.  
  
Part Seven  
  
Rick O'Connell was thinking this gig with the campus security/police wasn't so bad after all. In the first place, he didn't really have a job to do. . .Uncle Terrence arranged it so that the campus security was a cover story. He only had to check in every other hour. The rest of the time, he was free to gather information around the campus. In his own way. Of course. As opposed to Ardeth's way.  
  
After checking in with Winston and Colin, and finding out the best places to go for information, Rick decided to take a page out of Ardeth's book. The places Winston and Colin suggested to him wouldn't be good until after hours. . .as in, the wee hours. . .so, he would try the library. He had a lot of unanswered questions, such as, why did Imhotep come here? Sure, Chi-town was a cool place to hang out, but why would Imhotep come *here* of all places?  
  
Was he familiar with Chicago and the outlying areas? It was possible. . .not especially likely, but it was possible. Hell, anything was possible, and even the most unlikely of leads could pan out. He charmed the dragon lady at the desk into suggesting a way to search for. . .well, famous crimes in the Chicago area during the last twenty years. He implied to the woman that he was researching for a paper. He was particularly interested in art thefts, anything dealing with objects of beauty. Artifacts stolen from museums, anything of that nature.  
  
He admitted that he wasn't really sure what he was looking for, which was why he was here, rather than searching the internet. The lady, who by this time was actually quite pleasant, told him that he could find what he was looking for in the microfilm department. Since he obviously had *no* idea in the world what she was talking about, she was then kind enough to take him to the books for the Chicago Tribune, and what to look for. Huh. He would have to tell his brother that sometimes, honey *did* work better than vinegar.  
  
After about an hour of searching, Rick went into the room containing the microfilm machines (was it microfilm or microfiche? Rick couldn't keep them straight). And there, sitting with her back to him, was Evelyn Carnahan. The American barely managed to keep from looking over his shoulder at the rows of shelves containing the microfilm. Nope, they were still standing when he came through a minute ago, and she was here before he was.  
  
*Huh. Guess she only tips over bookshelves when she's working in the library, instead of just when she's studying in it,* Rick thought as he deliberately chose the table located directly behind the girl. He shook his head, remembering what Izzy told him and Ardeth the day before. A wicked grin crossed his face as he deliberately allowed his stash of microfilm to fall onto the table. He was rewarded when Miss Evy Carnahan jumped, and spun around to glare at him.  
  
He gave her his most charming smile (and if it was mischievous, too, oh well) and said, "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." He was rewarded with another glare, then the girl's eyes dropped. For a moment. . .just a moment, Rick thought she was. . .uhm. . .checking out his packaging, then he saw the way she was actually studying what newspapers she was using. Rick thought briefly about pushing himself forward, then decided it wasn't worth his time.  
  
If he hoped to get a rise out of her Levis, he was sorely disappointed when she replied with a slight tilt to her head, "The only thing that scares me, Mr. O'Connell, are your manners!" And then she turned her back on him. Rick stared at her, mentally repeating her words, unable to believe that a girl of nineteen just said that to him, in that tone of voice. He discovered she was nineteen after talking to Ardeth, who told him most of the students in that particular class were freshmen and sophomores.  
  
Rick was still having a hard time tracking that, with the lengthy title of the course, but oh well. Hell, he never went to college, so what would he know? Thoroughly annoyed that she (or her roommate) got the better of him twice now, Rick stuck his tongue out at her. He was immediately grateful that she couldn't see him. . .she, or Ardeth. Rick could just about hear what his too-serious brother with the mischievous streak a mile long would say about that!  
  
And anyone who said that was a contradiction in terms didn't know his younger brother. At all. Rick shook his head, still hearing his brother teasing him about that particularly childish act and what it might mean. Damn kid. Let him take one psych course. . . Rick shook his head again, then started trying to thread the microfilm into the machine. Except, of course, it was absolutely determined to be difficult. The damn machine had to be female. Had to be. Or maybe it was a machine version of Ardeth. Okay, that was a scary thought, move on, O'Connell!  
  
For the next five minutes, Rick struggled with the microfilm, muttering every curse he could think of, in every language he knew. English, French, German, Arabic, and Med-jai. Hell, he probably even made up a few, without even thinking about it. And in that time of struggling to properly thread the microfilm into the machine, he grew both more determined that this damn machine wouldn't best him, as well as more certain that it was a machine version of Ardeth. It had the same reaction to Rick's swearing that Ardeth did. Usually a blank look and, 'do you feel better now, ya ahi?' Damn him.  
  
And then, out of the blue, Evy Carnahan huffed out of her seat, rounded the table and pushed Rick out of the way. She gave him a glare that Rick interpreted as saying something along the lines of, 'MEN!' Then she removed the canister from the spindle and turned it in the opposite direction. Oh. No wonder he couldn't thread it. Then, she proceeded to thread the microfilm properly into the machine.  
  
Rick watched her carefully, because he had *no* intention of going through this again. And unfortunately, the nice lady's instructions didn't sound so simple when he repeated it to himself a few moments later, after he finished gathering his canisters of film. He felt his face burning with embarrassment. Ardeth would give him no end of grief when Rick told him about this (and Rick *would* tell him, he always did). Once the girl was finished, Rick managed to mumble, "Thank you."  
  
The sophomore nodded curtly before marching back to her table. And yes, 'marching' was the perfect way of putting it. Damn. And he thought Ardeth was uptight? Well, he was, but given his responsibilities, his duties, his birthright, Ardeth pretty much had a reason to be uptight. This gal, on the other hand. . .Rick couldn't figure out her problem. Well, actually, he could, but he was taught not to talk that way about a lady.  
  
He should have gotten to work. He knew that. But she *was* in that class of Ardeth's, for Egyptian art. Rick chewed his lower lip thoughtfully. He located the notebook he brought with him (one he 'borrowed' from Ardeth. . .he'd buy his brother another one after he left here), then said as casually as he could under the circumstances, "You know, if you know so much about these machines, and I know you're in that Egyptian class, maybe you know something about an artifact called the Book of Amun-Ra, said to be made of gold."  
  
There. Throw that out and let her chew on that for a few minutes! Evy Carnahan went still in her seat. And just sat there. Rick grinned with satisfaction and began searching for the items on his list. Lessee. . .here's something. He pushed a lever as a test, then almost fell back in his own seat, seeing how quickly the pages whirred past. Damn! And he thought VCR's moved fast when you put them on rewind! He found the date and the page he was looking for almost immediately, then pulled his notepad from his backpack to start taking notes.  
  
At last, Evy's brain unfroze and her jaw dropped in astonishment. Rick glanced at his watch and timed it. Cool. He stunned her speechless for two full minutes. That little voice inside his head, the one that sounded just like Ardeth, chastised him for his lack of focus. Rick promptly told that inner-Ardeth to shut the hell up. It listened to him just about as well as his brother did in the real world. Not at all.  
  
Finally, the girl in front of him blurted out, "Why yes! It's a very ancient, and very famous book, with the spells and incantations of the Old Kingdom in Egypt. No one knows where it is, or even if it truly exists. Why, are you researching the Book of Amun-Ra? Why? Your stepbrother is from Egypt, why don't you ask him about it? Made of gold? You *do* know your history!" Funny, she almost sounded. . .well. . .admiring. He got a smug 'I told you so.' Again, from his inner-Ardeth, who was twice as annoying as the real thing.  
  
"I know my treasure," O'Connell corrected, pulling his notebook free. He flipped it open, and began writing down possibilities. Right now, he would write down anything he found. Then he and Ardeth would work together to eliminate anything that didn't have Imhotep's modus operandi. If they didn't find anything in Chi-town proper, they would make their way out in an ever-growing circle. And if nothing turned up in Illinois?  
  
Well, it was worth a shot. He also noticed that his reply silenced Evy Carnahan. Again, and this time, he didn't think to time it. Oh well. Rick decided to contribute a little more to the conversation, saying, "And I don't ask my brother, because he's got other things to worry about, including several nubile young females who have taken a liking to him. Speaking of which, why don't you tell me a little about your roommates, since they seem to act like human beings, instead of female vampires?"  
  
The girl blinked and stammered, "My roommates? You want to talk about my roommates?" Well, yeah, he did ask about them. And funny thing was, she added almost in the next heartbeat, "Well, I suppose you do want to know about them, since you asked. But why do you want to know about them?" She was eyeing him in a way that didn't make him entirely comfortable. He wasn't even sure why he was asking about her roommates. . .  
  
Yes, he was. Number one, he wondered how in the hell Beni managed to bamboozle this particular trio of girls, and number two, he knew that Ardeth was giving the little roommate second and third looks. And now that Rick saw her in her avenging angel mode, so to speak, he could sort of see what Ardeth was seeing when he looked at her. It still annoyed the hell out of him, that Ardeth could see a person's potential when he couldn't.  
  
He decided to use the two rationales, combined into one, to explain his question. He replied, writing down another interesting fact, "Well, your roommate. . .the little one. . .is kinda annoying to me for taking up for my little buddy Beni. But I think my stepbrother likes her. I guess I just want to make sure she's good enough for him. And the other one. . .hell, she's dangerous no matter how you look at her! I kept getting the feeling that if I even looked at your little roommate the wrong way, she would have cut me into pieces."  
  
Okay, maybe she wouldn't be the only one who would cut him into little pieces. His reluctant companion retorted, twin spots of color burning into her cheeks, "Good enough! I'll have you know, Celia is from one of the finest families in Chicago!" Rick just raised his brows at that. From one of the finest families in Chicago? What the hell did she think Ardeth was, chopped liver??? Rick fought back his temper with an effort, telling himself that if he blew his stack now, they might regret it later. How, he didn't know, but it was possible.  
  
As it was, he twirled his finger in the air, answering, "Yea for her. I don't much care if she's the daughter of royalty, sister. I wanna know if *she* is good enough for my brother. Not her family. Her. Will she take care of him, will she be good to him? You know, the important stuff. Not how rich her family is." Now technically, Rick knew that Ardeth was right. They were here to get the Book of Amun-Ra back, take down Imhotep, and deal with Lock-nah. However. That didn't mean Ardeth couldn't have some fun in the meantime.  
  
"If she decides someone is worth her trust and loyalty. . .well, you've seen my roommate in action. You tell me," the girl fired back. Okay, good answer. She was right. Beni probably didn't deserve that girl's loyalty, but she unsheathed her claws in a hurry to protect him. Evy continued, her voice still low to avoid attracting attention, "And for your information, her name is 'Celia.' Or, to be more formal, 'Cecelia Anne Ferguson.' Not, 'your little roommate.' And the question then becomes, is your brother good enough for my roommate? Anck and I won't allow just anyone to date Celia, after all."  
  
Rick blinked in astonishment as the prim and proper English rose turned into a spitting hellcat, though not as fiery as her roommate was this morning. She arched a brow, obviously expecting some sort of answer. Unfortunately, Rick didn't have one for her. Dammit. Bested again. And when she realized that she won (this round, at least), Evy Carnahan turned her back on him, sniffing as she did so. Nobody sniffed like that. Nobody in Rick's world at least.  
  
A moment after that, a genteel curse filled the air and Rick realized that she was leaving. She rewound her film until it was all back on the proper doojimifloppy, removed it, and shut down the machine. And of course, she returned everything to its proper place before she left the library in high dudgeon. Rick always heard that phrase, but until he watched Evelyn Carnahan leave the microfilm room with a huffy air, he never saw it happen.  
  
Shaking his head, Rick returned his attention to what he was doing, muttering, "Wow. I knew they called it 'higher education' for a reason, but that one never even occurred to me." He glanced at his watch. It was eleven thirty, which meant he was at it for a little under half an hour. Okay, he would finish up this article and head over to the student union building food court at twelve thirty to meet Ardeth.  
  
Nah, on second thought. . .he would return to the campus police station and check in with Winston and Colin. He liked to hang around, just in case they might need his help. At six three, Rick's size sometimes came in handy during bar fights. He just made sure he was alone when he went to a bar here in the States. He was, as he told his brother that morning, *not* ashamed of Ardeth. But he also didn't believe in borrowing trouble.  
  
Besides, Ardeth was very uncomfortable in those settings. He could handle it if he was working, gathering information. But for relaxation purposes? Not a chance. Again, Rick thought about his most recent confrontation with those three girls. Evy. . . the little roommate was Celia. Evy was obviously quite protective of her roommate. More open than Rick was in his own protectiveness toward Ardeth. Then again, she was a woman. She was allowed to be.  
  
Rick finished up his notes and put the pad away, but not before tucking the information found in the books in the pad. He sighed, rising slowly to his feet. His spine crackled in protest, and Rick rethought his plan to go to the campus security post first. Sure, it was a nice day, but did he really need the exercise that badly? Especially when he thought about how much time it would take him to get to the station, then back to the student union building. *You know,* he thought, *I could save myself a trip and call Colin once I get outta here. Get over to the student union building first and surprise Ardeth by being early for once.*  
  
He liked that plan. Liked it a lot. And since the lady at the desk was so nice to him, Rick repaid her by putting the canisters where she asked him to. He didn't always pay attention to that sort of thing, but this time. . .he would. Besides, he might need the library again, and if he needed more information, it would be a good thing, to be on the good side of one of the librarians. (Aside from the one he just pissed off, of course).  
  
As he left the library, he removed his cell phone (provided and paid for by Uncle Terrence, of course), and called Colin at the station. His 'partner' told him everything was quiet, enjoy whatever he was doing, just please be back by two. They wanted to preserve the illusion that Rick was working there, after all. Rick laughed and agreed, hung up, then continued on his way. He actually thought he might make it from the library to the student union building without incident.  
  
He almost made it, too. He was approaching the doors to the student union building, when Henderson and Daniels stepped out from behind a pair of bushes. Rick almost groaned. *Oh, you gotta be kidding me. Can we possibly get any more clichéd?* Instead of asking that, however, he asked in the most conversational tone he could muster, "Something I can do for you, boys? Or are you blocking my way for the hell of it?"  
  
"We gotta few things to say to you and your boy, O'Connell. But since it's just you, I figger you can take a message," Daniels spat out. Rick felt himself doing a slow burn. He wasn't concerned about himself. He could take these two losers without even breaking a sweat. But he *really* didn't appreciate them insulting Ardeth like that. Again. Rick forgot to swallow as Daniels and Henderson were joined by four other men. Oh. . .shit. This SO did not look good! And making it worse. . .Rick was fairly sure some of these were Lock-nah's guys.  
  
However, Rick wasn't alone either. As he dropped his backpack, a cold, familiar voice retorted, "I think not!" Rick barely held back a grin as his brother joined him. The billowing black desert robes weren't swirling around Ardeth's body, but the entrance was no less dramatic for all that. And Rick couldn't remember a time, except one, when he was so proud of his brother. Ardeth dipped his head in a mock bow, his black hair falling forward. He said nothing more. Nothing more needed to be said. Daniels gave an inarticulate yell, and the six attacked. Ardeth swiveled around, so that he and Rick were back to back, and the fight was on.  
  
. . .  
  
As she and Evy got ready to meet Anck for lunch, Celia learned that she got her facts backward. Wasn't the first time that happened, and she was fairly certain it wouldn't be the last. There were times when Celia thought her natural state was confusion.  
  
At any rate, Anck had the nine-thirty and the eleven am classes. Evy only had the ten am class, but in her words, it felt like the class that never ended. The professor acted like he didn't want to be there, an observation that made Celia groan in sympathy. She was all too familiar with the type. They were there for the money, not because they cared anything about the subject matter or the students.  
  
After class, Evy went over to the library, where she encountered 'that annoying Mr O'Connell.' Celia raised her eyebrows at that. And just what did the annoying Mr O'Connell do to make Evy so annoyed with him? Evy actually blushed and mumbled something. Okay, she didn't quite catch that. Evy glared at her, and repeated, this time audibly, "He kissed me. He kissed me, and said 'it seemed like a good idea at the time.' The nerve of that man!"  
  
Celia blinked at her friend and repeated, "He kissed you. At the library?" Evy turned even redder and shook her head. The only other time that Celia knew that O'Connell was anywhere near her roommate was in the student union building. The shorter girl asked, saying the words aloud so they actually seemed real to her, "He kissed you. . .this morning? In the student union building? Where was I when this was going on?"  
  
"At our table, shaking like a leaf. It was while I was taking Ceci Gabor to the bathroom. That annoying man and his brother accosted us as we were coming out, and Ceci. . .ah. . .well, she. . .uhm. . ." Evy hemmed and hawed. Celia glowered at her, and Evy spat out, "Well, she saw Mr O'Connell and started pounding on him, screaming that he hurt her daddy and she hated him. Mr O'Connell, I mean."  
  
Celia was barely able to hold back a grin. Little Ceci, who was no bigger than a minute, was pounding on that arrogant ass. Oh, this just got better and better all the time! Evy continued, "After Ardeth Bey and I got Ceci calmed down, she remembered that she was missing her little pocketbook and went back into the bathroom for it. And it was while she was in, looking for the pocketbook, that I. . .that O'Connell kissed me."  
  
Celia waited patiently as they left the dormitory. No further explanations were coming from her roommate, and she sighed deeply. She might have to employ underhanded methods if she wanted to hear anything more about this kiss. Evy caught on rather quickly and added, "Oh, for goodness sake! It wasn't that good of a kiss! Even he said so. . .he said it seemed like a good idea at the time. In the space of ten minutes, he saw someone he never wanted to see again, was bested in an argument with a woman the size of a ballet dancer. . .or something like that. . .and got beaten up by a three year old."  
  
A ballet dancer? Please! Celia wasn't even close to being that graceful! Admittedly, she was petite, but that was all he had to say! Besides, she was more concerned with the way Evy was reacting than she was with how O'Connell described her. Celia asked, painfully aware that she was revealing her own inexperience with the male population, "Then why, dear roomie, are you acting like this? If it wasn't that good of a kiss, why are you so put out with him? You're gonna have to explain this one to me, Eve." Okay, maybe it was a stupid question. But Celia was never in a relationship. . . never even been kissed.  
  
"He didn't kiss me because I was special, Celia. . .he kissed me because I was there, and I was available, and I was a warm body! He would have kissed anyone in the situation. When I'm kissed, I want it to because the man thinks I'm special, I want it to be because he thinks I'm special. Not because he's mistaken me for some desperate floozy who will allow him to take liberties with my person because no one else will pay attention to me!" Evy retorted.  
  
That wasn't something Celia ever really thought about. Up until she met Neil Grady, she never really met anyone who exasperated, annoyed, and frustrated her as Rick O'Connell did her roommate. She said slowly, "I suppose I figured because you're so pretty, you were used to guys kissing you. I mean. . .O'Connell can't be the first guy who's ever kissed you. Can he?" She couldn't help the questioning tone of voice as she directed a glance at her roommate.  
  
"Well. . .that's not the point, Cecelia! You won't know until it happens to you, if it ever happens to you," Evy replied. Celia couldn't help flinching at that. She wasn't sure if that was how it was meant, but she couldn't help but think Evy had a point. It was very hard for her to imagine a decent guy who would find her attractive, much less desirable. Despite her earlier talk with Margit, she had a hard time accepting that Ardeth Bey would give her second or third looks.  
  
"You have a point. I can't know what you're talking about, since no one has ever kissed me. . .no decent guy has ever shown an interest in kissing me, either. I guess I would be so stunned that someone did kiss me, it would never even occur to me to ask why they did it," Celia acknowledged, struggling to hold her voice steady. She glanced first to her right, then to her left to check for traffic, and barely caught sight of her roommate's shocked expression.  
  
She paid it no mind, however, because the road was clear, and Celia jogged across the street. There seemed to be something going on at the lower entrance to the student union building, but she couldn't tell what that something might be. As they reached the other side of the road, Evy reached out and took her arm, turning her to face her roommate. The other girl said, almost stammering, "I never meant. . .Celia, you can't really think that, can you? You're only nineteen, much too young to give up on yourself!"  
  
Celia glanced back toward the odd situation at the lower entrance to the building, then turned her attention back to her roommate. She replied, praying that her voice would remain steady for her, "I never said I was giving up on anyone or anything. I was merely stating facts. Fact. . .no decent guy has ever shown an interest in kissing me. Fact, no one has kissed me period. Fact, I wouldn't know how to react if someone *did* kiss me. Fact. . .I cannot imagine a man who would *want* to kiss me."  
  
"And what would. . .oh my God. Celia. Turn around. Now," Evy said. Startled by the strange tone in her roommate's voice, the smaller girl turned around and gaped. That odd gathering she noticed earlier just took an ugly turn. Six men surrounded Rick O'Connell and Ardeth Bey. The two brothers were standing back to back, ready to fight. Something that Celia couldn't quite make out reached her ears, and the six men rushed the pair. Ohhh, no! She didn't like those odds. . .didn't like those odds at all! Celia was fully prepared to ride into the rescue for the second time that day. That wasn't to be, however.  
  
Celia lunged forward, but Evy grabbed her around the waist, hissing, "What are you doing? Discretion is the better part of valor, Cecelia!" She would talk about valor later. . .the odds of six against two seemed unfair to her. She tried to lunge free of her roommate, but Evy held fast. She said this time, a hint of desperation entering her voice, "Celia! They are having a fist fight! What can you do to help them? Neither of us knows how to fight."  
  
She was right. Dammit, she was right! There was nothing Celia could do, and if she tried to help, there was a good chance she would end up causing Ardeth to get hurt. With a strangled cry of protest and frustration, she forced herself to relax. She whispered, "I hate being helpless. I hate standing by and doing nothing." Evy dragged her behind a tree, one of the huge oak trees that grew on the campus.  
  
"There is a way to help them. If someone asks, we can say that it was six against two, and it was the six who made the first move. We aren't totally helpless, my friend," Evy whispered, squeezing her shoulder gently. Celia rested her forehead against the bark, sighing. She was right. Celia *knew* she was right. But that didn't make it any easier to simply watch and do nothing. Didn't make it easy at all.  
  
. . .  
  
Ardeth had a sense that he was being watched, but at the moment, he was more concerned with staying on his feet and holding his own in the fight than he was with whomever was watching him. One of his three opponents was already on the ground, leaving him with two. He would deal with this pair of fools, then he would see to Rick. He shook his head, narrowly missing a blow to his jaw, and responded with a satisfying knee to his opponent's groin.  
  
It was the American, Henderson. He crumpled to the ground, and Ardeth turned his full attention to his other opponent. One of Lock-nah's men. . .and he was armed. With a rock, or was it a brick? It was held by both hands, high over his head. Ardeth reacted quickly, reaching up to grasp the man's wrists, then planting his foot in his assailant's chest and pushing. The momentum slammed the other man into the wall and the brick fell on his own head.  
  
He crumpled to the ground, motionless, and Ardeth whipped around to find that one of Rick's opponents had broken off to engage him. Well, that was good news for Rick, for he had his hands full with his two opponents, neither of whom were quite ready to go down. As opposed to Daniels, who was on the ground. The bad news for Ardeth was that this was a new player in the fight, and he was *big.* Bigger than Ardeth, bigger than Rick, bigger than Lock-nah. Which meant Ardeth had to use his brains more with this one. Ardeth wasn't short by any means. . .but this man was nothing short of huge.  
  
It wouldn't take more than one or two punches from this giant to take Ardeth out, and the young chieftain was determined that the other man wouldn't get *any* punches in. Unfortunately, the giant came to the same conclusion and reached out with one meaty hand for Ardeth's throat. Uh. . .no. Ardeth darted out of the way, spinning around behind the giant to land two quick punches to his opponent's lower back, before launching a kick to the back of his knees. The man stumbled forward, then swung around to face him.  
  
"That was a mistake, little man," the giant growled. Ardeth merely stared at him. . .then stumbled as he was struck in the back of the head from behind. The giant roared, seizing Ardeth by the throat, "Stay out of this, you little fool, this is my fight, not yours!" Ardeth gasped for breath, then fought just to stay conscious when the giant shook him, muttering under his breath about stupid fools who couldn't stay out of fights that weren't theirs.  
  
Stay conscious. . .stay conscious. Lose consciousness, you lose the fight and possibly your life. Ardeth held onto that thought. Focus! Keep your focus. It was hard to do that around the roaring in his ears. It sounded like the ocean was nearby. His vision was graying at the edges, and Ardeth was losing strength in his limbs. Every time he tried to kick at the big man, he would find himself being shaken again.  
  
And then. . ."STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!" The giant's grasp on Ardeth's throat eased, just a little bit. . .just enough for him to catch a deep breath. He coughed and the giant looked at him, as if seeing him for the first time. The voice came again, "Let him go, Justin, he's done nothing to you." The voice was familiar. . .but whom did he know with an English accent?  
  
The answer came when the giant named 'Justin' said, "But Evy, I saw him fighting with those other men, and he wasn't fighting fair." Evy? Evy Carnahan? Despite the pain, Ardeth turned his head in the direction of Evy Carnahan's voice. Yes, it was her, and she wasn't alone. Ardeth would have groaned, if he could have spared the breath. She wasn't alone. Her roommate was with her, and they both looked exceedingly unhappy.  
  
"Justin, he and his brother were attacked by six men. . .of course he wasn't fighting fair," Celia Ferguson replied. The man named 'Justin' looked at him, and Celia added, her own voice showing some strain, "Besides, he's smaller than you are. Is that really a fair fight?" Now both chagrin and shame were showing on Justin's face and he let go of Ardeth's throat. Despite his best attempts, Ardeth wobbled, his legs unsteady and Justin eased him to the ground before he could fall down.  
  
Henderson was trying to sit up, and he wheezed, "Don't listen to them females. . .finish 'im!" Ardeth struggled to catch his breath as Justin very gently patted his shoulder. He was trying to apologize, but couldn't find the words. Ardeth struggled, and found, a weak smile for the big man. His reward was a gentle smile from the man who tried to kill him only moments earlier. How strange life was, but Ardeth would think about that later. They still had problems, and a quick glance at his brother told Ardeth that Daniels was starting to sit up. Henderson muttered about damn females interfering when they had no right, and Justin's eyes darkened.  
  
As Rick might have said, if he weren't finishing off his last attacker, 'uh-oh.' The big man rose slowly, majestically, to his feet and turned to face Henderson. Ardeth had the pleasure of seeing the blond man gulp, and Justin said in a low voice, "I know you. You cause trouble around here. . .and you made fun of me last year. I remember what you did. I remember that you called Celia 'ugly.' But you're the ugly one. Now get your friend and get out of here, before I decide to show you what ugly is!"  
  
Henderson whined, "But we was just showin' O'Connell and the pretty boy what we do to. . ." By this time, Rick was done with his last opponent, and he stormed over, grabbed Henderson by the collar, and punched him hard in the face. At the same time, Justin glowered at Lock-nah's men, which sent them all scurrying. Ardeth wondered fuzzily if he could learn how to do something like that to frighten his own opponents. He didn't realize, of course, that he could be quite fearsome in his own right.  
  
"Last time I'm saying this, you son of a bitch," Rick hissed, "he is my brother. Got that? My brother. Unless you'd like me to start spreading rumors around the campus about you and Daniels, huh?" Oh. Nicely done! Ardeth closed his eyes. His throat hurt. His head hurt. And he had a half dozen other aches and pains from blows he took in the last few minutes. Worse yet, the day wasn't over yet.  
  
"That won't be necessary, Rick. Justin, could you do me a favor? It's all right, Justin, the ladies told me everything. It was six against two, I know that," an unfamiliar voice said. Ardeth forced his eyes open to find a young man standing beside Evy and Celia. Evy looked haughty and triumphant, and Celia looked strained. The man said, nodding to Ardeth, "I'm Colin Burns, Rick's contact at the police station. I heard about a disturbance, and came to investigate. . .the girls told me the other four ran away."  
  
"Ardeth Bey, Rick's brother. I do apologize for the disturbance, Mr Burns, but when I arrived a few minutes ago, the odds were six to one. . .I could not ignore that," Ardeth replied hoarsely. He closed his eyes again and allowed his head to loll back against the building. Unfortunately, the contact sent fresh stabs of pain through his skull. Another day, another headache, even if it was different way of accumulating it.  
  
"Of course you couldn't," Burns agreed. . .well. . .agreeably. Ardeth didn't open his eyes, but he heard the disappointment in the other man's voice as he addressed his two friends, "And you two. What the hell were you thinking? Six against one? That isn't the way we were taught, you both know better than that. Or were you thinking you could trick me into thinking that you were the aggrieved party in this?"  
  
Daniels whined, "We sure as hell weren't expectin' no girls to come to the aid of them two funny cowboys!" Ardeth heard a low growl deep in his brother's throat, and realized Rick was closer than the last time Ardeth looked. Daniels obviously didn't realize yet that he was in a lot of trouble, because he continued, "It ain't like they're gonna git either of them pretty boys in their pants." Ohhh. . .no. If Rick didn't kick his butt for that, the ladies would. Ardeth was incapable of holding up his head at the moment, much less leaving that idiot in a world of hurt  
  
"Well, I never! You rude little man, you take that back immediately! There is absolutely no reason for you to be insulting to us, or to Mr O'Connell and Mr Bey! I'm beginning to wish I let Celia come down here when she wanted to the first time, instead of talking her out of it!" Evy exclaimed. Ah. So *they* were the ones watching. Ardeth was grateful to Evy for keeping her roommate out of the fight. Ardeth didn't need to watch his back, Rick's back, and worry about Celia getting hurt as well. On second thought, she might have surprised him even more.  
  
She proved this second idea a moment later when Ardeth heard Daniels squeak in pain, and Celia said with no small amount of satisfaction, "There. Now you and your smug friend have a matched set. If there's any justice in the world at all, neither of you will be able to reproduce and create more annoying little gnats who only cause trouble. Mr Bey, Mr O'Connell, are you both all right?" Quite the change from this morning, when she was standing up to Rick!  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Ardeth. . .you okay, little brother?" Rick asked, his voice much more gentle than normal. Now he was right beside Ardeth, and the chieftain nodded, searching his memory for the last time he heard Rick's voice so gentle. He was having a hard time, though, thinking around the pain. Gentle hands slid under his arms, lifting him into a standing position, then Ardeth felt Rick's arm sliding around his waist, pulling his arm over Rick's shoulders.  
  
And Ardeth remembered the last time he heard Rick's voice *that* gentle. It was seven years earlier, after Ardeth was stabbed. He murmured, "I am fine, Rick. I am merely somewhat bruised, no life- threatening injuries." He opened his eyes then, and offered his brother a crooked smile. Rick smiled back at him, for once not employing that mask which drove Ardeth's mother and sisters insane with frustration. It was only Rick, only Ardeth's brother, and no one else.  
  
"I know you're all right. But it's big brother's right, privilege and fringe benefit to take care of little brother. . .especially when the little brother usually takes care of the big brother," Rick answered, his eyes twinkling. This time, when he looked over at Evy Carnahan and Celia Ferguson, there was something in addition to the wry amusement and respect. Something different in the way he looked at Evy. Something. . .interesting.  
  
Ardeth would find it highly amusing if the brother who urged him to consider a. . .a. . .a dalliance with Celia ended up getting involved with her roommate, the roommate whom he kissed, supposedly because it seemed like a good idea at that time. Ardeth ignored the part of him which said perhaps it would not be such a bad thing, his brother's suggestion. Courageous though she may be, Ardeth could not risk Celia's life in such a way. He smiled impishly, and Rick narrowed his eyes at him, asking, "What? I know that smile. It usually means you're up to something you shouldn't be."  
  
Ardeth laughed and immediately regretted it, as it set his head to pounding once more. When the pounding eased, Ardeth replied, "What would I be up to, ya ahi? You are the one who was preparing to take on six attackers when I arrived." A growl began deep in Rick's throat, but this time, it was teasing. Ardeth could tell from the look in his brother's eyes. The younger grinned and added, dropping his voice ever so slightly, "Or would you like to tell Miss Carnahan that there was more to that kiss this morning than what you told her?"  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Rick whispered, glancing furiously at the two girls standing side by side a few yards away, identical expressions of uncertainty and concern decorating their faces. Ardeth followed his gaze, gave both girls a gentle smile, designed to ease their minds and hearts, then looked back at his brother. The smile given to Rick was one of pure mischief. His brother muttered, "Oh, you would. . .in a heartbeat, you would."  
  
Ardeth's smile widened. Well, they were making progress. He was on the point of teasing his brother further, when another familiar voice interrupted, sounding *very* worried, "Madre de Dios! What the hell happened here?" Rick released Ardeth, so quickly he barely had time to re- adjust his center of gravity as Rick reached for a weapon that wasn't there.  
  
"It's all right, Anck, we were good little girls. Unfortunately not everyone can say that. When Celia and I arrived a few moments ago, six men, led by our old friends Henderson and Daniels, were attacking Mr O'Connell and Mr Bey," Evelyn Carnahan answered. She paused, then tilted her chin ever so slightly, adding, "Justin was a little confused about whom was attacking whom, but we sorted that out."  
  
Anck Cortez, the girl who only hours earlier promised to watch out for him, watch out for the girls who would try to take what he would not give, allowed her gaze to wander to the two fallen men. Her eyes grew hard, obsidian hard, and she asked, "And where are the other four men? I always knew you were fools, senores, but I never had either of you figured as bullies. And I always wondered what a decent sort like Colin Burns could possibly see in you."  
  
Ah. So there was bad blood between the trio of girls and Ardeth's unexpected enemies. As if hearing his question, Anck said, "You see, Ardeth, last year, these two idiotos thought it would be funny to play a Halloween prank on my roommate after watching 'Carrie.' Unfortunately for them, someone else got caught in the crossfire. Namely, our very tall friend there. Justin did not take kindly to being drenched in pig blood, or whatever that was."  
  
Oh yes. Definitely some bad blood, and it sounded like in this case, it was literally a case of bad blood. Justin added, still seething, "And they told me they rigged it because they thought it would improve Celia's looks." Justin, Ardeth was coming to realize, was the archetypical gentle giant, the kind who would give piggyback rides to children. . .and who could be lethal when you caused harm to someone he cared about.  
  
"I keep telling Justin I'm used to comments like that," Celia said with a sigh, "but he insists that no one should ever say that to another human being. They also made the mistake of thinking just because Justin's big and has a temper, that he was also simple. Not so. Justin is one of the smartest people on the campus. I think he's even smarter than Evy, and until I met Justin, I always thought Evy was the smartest person I ever met."  
  
"People shouldn't say such cruel things. You're nice to other people. That makes you pretty," Justin replied stubbornly. He looked over at Ardeth, adding, "Don't you think so?" Rick's eyes swung back to him, and Ardeth knew it was Rick's turn to tease him. He met Celia's gaze, saw the amused resignation in her eyes.  
  
And that hurt. No one should ever be used to thinking of themselves as somehow lesser. Ardeth replied, "It does not surprise me that Mr Henderson and Mr Daniels lack the vision to appreciate Miss Ferguson. Sometimes, a more discerning and more subtle eye is required to detect such beauty. Therefore, it should surprise no one that those two persons lack the necessary sight to understand that which you and I see, Justin."  
  
He glanced around, and realized the only ones who had no clue what he just said were Henderson and Daniels. Celia was blushing, Anck was grinning at him broadly, Evy was nodding emphatically, and Rick muttered, "Smooth, little brother, very smooth. Have you been taking lessons from Uncle Nassor and me?" Ardeth glared at him. Hardly! While he was a warrior first, Ardeth did *have* some rough skills with diplomacy!  
  
"What in the hell did he just say?" Daniels demanded, sounding dangerously close to whining. He came dangerously close to really being in a world of hurt a moment later, muttering, "Goddamn screwed up foreigners can't come to this country and speak English." Rick's expression changed from amused and teasing to downright thunderous, while Celia's face was contorted with rage.  
  
"He was speaking English, idiot, if you were paying attention. And just for that, I should let go of Celia. Judging from her expression, I think she could quite happily kick you in the nuts once more, and I'd let her!" Evy snapped. Ardeth blinked. Did she just say 'nuts' or did his overused brain imagine that? No, she definitely said that. . .he saw the same stunned expression on his brother's face, as well as everyone who knew Evy, albeit briefly.  
  
"Since you're too stupid to understand what he said, I'll be happy to translate. He said that he's not surprised you can't see how pretty Celia really is, because to see it, you'd need better vision than you've got. That's putting it into terms that you can understand," Justin retorted. He paused, then said, "You know, Evy, that's the first time I've ever heard you speak so bluntly. I didn't think you had it in you!"  
  
"Oh, my roommate is full of surprises. They both are. And now that these two morons have been put in their place, can we *please* get something to eat? I'm starving!" Anck pleaded. Everyone laughed, and Anck continued, "I'll take that as a 'yes.' Mr O'Connell, since you're behaving like a human being, instead of the rat bastard you were being this morning, would you and your brother like to join us for lunch?"  
  
Rick was looking at Ardeth to see his reaction, and thus, missed seeing Evy Carnahan shaking her head 'no' desperately at her roommate. The Med-jai nodded, and Rick looked back, saying, "Sure, sounds like a good idea. It'll spare both of us the indignity of a meal I prepared." That made the girls look at each other and laugh. And judging from their laughter, it seemed likely that at least one of them was a bad cook. Rick added, nodding at Henderson and Daniels, "And what about these two losers?"  
  
"Well, before anything else happens, I have a few things to say to them both," Anck replied. She marched over and kicked Henderson hard in the groin.  
  
Ardeth winced. Two blows to the groin in a twenty-minute period. Someone would need to carry him back to his place of residence, most assuredly. She walked over to Daniels, who was trying desperately to scoot away before she could do the same to him. Didn't work. She kicked him even harder, also in the groin. That was two for two. Anck added, "That was for insulting my roommate. Again."  
  
With those two duly chastened, Anck turned to her roommates and said, "Shall we go? Time is wasting, and I'm sure Celia is getting as hungry as I am. Let's eat, and we can talk. I have much to tell you both!" She linked arms with both her roommates and strolled past the brothers. Justin was helping Colin Burns with his two wheezing friends, and the dark-haired Texan (for Ardeth remembered Rick mentioning that Burns was also from Texas) motioned for them to go ahead. Rick grabbed Ardeth by the back of his neck and steered him inside. This would prove interesting.  
  
As Rick often said, he didn't know the half of it.  
  
. . .  
  
This was turning into a most interesting day, but Anck held back the details of her. . .encounter with Professor Emmett Tepper until the two men were away from the table, getting their own food. And then she told her roommates everything, all that transpired between herself and the mysterious new professor. Anck wasn't entirely certain why she waited until they were gone, before she told her roommates. It just. . .she just didn't feel like sharing it with anyone other than Celia and Evy. She concluded by telling her roommates, "You know, I think this is some sort of sign. All three of us have met men who stir our souls."  
  
"Well, that's one way of putting it," Celia said dryly, "but considering what we've been facing over the last year, I'm half inclined to think you're right, Anck. The timing is what gets my attention. On the same day, all this happens. And Evy, whether she wants to admit it or not, is attracted to 'the annoying Mr O'Connell.' Quit making that face, Evy, your muscles will freeze like that and stay that way."  
  
Anck tried very hard not to laugh at her roommate's comment, as well as Evy's indignant expression. Celia sounded just like Anck's mother right then, and she was sure it was meant to sound that way. The English girl sputtered, "What. . .I. . .what makes you think I'm attracted to him! The very idea!" Anck and Celia exchanged a glance, both girls looking amused at their roommate's reaction. Anck was thinking, *just keep protesting, amiga, you'll only serve to convince us that much faster.* Evy finally said, "That's just plain ridiculous. You both have found men to whom you're attracted, and now you're trying to matchmake for me."  
  
"Well, that would be a plausible explanation except for one reason. . .'scuse me, for two reasons," Celia replied reasonably. Anck took a bite of her sandwich. She actually had a pretty good idea what her friend would say, but she would let Celia take care of this. Her American roommate obliged her by saying, "For one thing, if it were up to us, neither of us would choose to matchmake you with Rick O'Connell. For another, neither of us have ever seen you act like this. I think Anck's right. There's a reason all this is happening at once."  
  
Evy shook her head in frustration and disbelief, saying, "I don't believe you two! Next, you'll be talking about curses and magick spells, and heaven only knows what else!" Anck and Celia exchanged another look. This wasn't the first time they had this conversation, but in the past, they usually let it go. This time would be different. Anck couldn't shake the feeling that the events of the day would be very important.  
  
"You do not believe in magick, Evy? You do not believe, at the very least, in the psychological impact of curses?" Anck asked, taking a sip of her soda. This was something she studied in both high school and college. And growing up as she did, she was familiar with the blending of the old and new religions. Her mother was friendly with the village strega. Anck didn't just believe in magick. . .she knew it existed.  
  
"No, I do not," Evy replied definitively, "I believe if I can see it and touch it, then it's real, that's what I believe." Anck raised her eyebrows and glanced over at Celia. She often wondered why her American roommate believed in magick, especially given Celia's own background. For now, Rick O'Connell and Ardeth Bey were rejoining them, and Evy asked O'Connell, "And you, Mr O'Connell, what do you believe in?"  
  
Oooh, loaded question! The tall American replied, "I believe in being prepared." He placed his tray gently on the table and looked around, before taking his seat. His brother followed suit, but he took longer to find whatever he was, or was not, looking for. Rick O'Connell continued, "Caught part of your conversation. So your two roommates believe in magick, and you don't, hmm?"  
  
"Which begs the question," Ardeth said quietly, removing his food from his tray, "why do the two of you believe what she does not?" Another loaded question, but Anck figured she should have been prepared for it. Magick was an emotionally charged subject for many people. There were the recent controversies over the Harry Potter books and movies. Anck read the first book, and saw nothing evil in it. But given her own background. . .  
  
"Because I grew up with two religions intermingling. And that was the accepted way of things. That is very hard for some in this country to understand, I know, because of duality. If you are Catholic, you cannot deal in tarot cards. Which is true in the Catholic faith, that is not something you are supposed to do. However, the reality is much different. There was the Catholic Church, and every week, my mother and I attended Mass. Sometimes, my mother would attend Mass, or Eucharist, or whatever they're calling it, more than once a week. And there was also the old religion. I lived not far from the village strega. I grew up with magick. It is as real to me as the Catholic faith in which I was raised," Anck replied.  
  
Celia took a bite of her own sandwich and explained, "My grandmother was raised by Native Americans in British Columbia after her parents were killed at sea. She lived with them for several years, and learned a great deal from them. Magick was among that. I could give you a few examples, but you're both men, and I wouldn't want to embarrass you." The American's face flamed at that.  
  
However, Ardeth smiled and answered, "I have four sisters, Miss Ferguson. Two of whom are now young women. I do not think it is possible for you to embarrass me, as I believe I've heard everything from them. Acacia and Aleta hold very little back, even from their brothers, as Rick could tell you." The older brother nodded, still blushing. Ardeth added with a shrug, "However, I do think it might embarrass my brother. Perhaps you could explain another time, when he is not present?"  
  
"I think that's an excellent idea. Anck, before I forget, would you have a problem with Margit visiting us during Homecoming? Seems she's having some problems, and wants to get outta town for a while," Celia commented. Anck grinned. Was Celia joking? Anck *loved* talking with Margit, and it sounded like a lot of fun. Maybe Margit could help her in her matchmaking attempts between Ardeth and Celia.  
  
She wasn't sure why she liked the idea of putting her roomie together with Ardeth Bey. Though he took even Anck's breath away with his beauty, Celia seemed more comfortable with him than she was with most guys. And there was his comment earlier, that Henderson and Daniels lacked the wisdom, the vision, to see Celia as she really was. Besides, they'd make a really cute couple. Celia was tiny, and looked even smaller next to Ardeth, who was at least one or two inches over six feet.  
  
And speaking of Margit and matchmaking. . . Anck asked her roommate, "Does she still have a thing for your brother?" Celia grinned brightly, and Anck continued, "Well, I was just thinking. Your brother's annual fundraiser for the hospital is coming up. I was thinking the three of us could help out, and that'll give you a chance to figure out how Galen feels about Margit. That way, if he feels the same way, we can do some heavy- duty matchmaking while she's here in October for Homecoming."  
  
"Okay, this conversation has officially gone over the edge," O'Connell muttered. Anck ignored him, though she could hardly ignore the way Evy was glowering at him. It made her smile, really. She, Evy, and Celia were all attracted to men, and were handling it in vastly different ways. Evy was deep in denial, Celia was struggling to deal with it, period, and Anck? Anck turned bright red every time she thought of Emmett Tepper, and wondered when she would see him again.  
  
Ardeth interrupted those thoughts, asking, "What sort of fund raiser would this be?" Anck looked up, to see the handsome young teaching assistant looking at Celia with a curious expression, his dark brown eyes thoughtful. Anck glanced over at her roommate, seeing the way red stained her pale cheeks. *Hang in there, querida,* Anck thought, *you've been doing so well, now is not the time to lose control.*  
  
And she didn't. Instead, Celia replied, "It's for his hospital. Galen is a resident at one of the local children's hospitals. And really, 'fund-raiser' is a misnomer. Every year, he takes about twenty, twenty- five kids to some property the three of us inherited from our grandparents, and the kids spend a few days away from the city. Kinda like Make-a-Wish or something similar, except these kids aren't terminally ill. Their siblings are the ones who are sick or injured, and Galen likes to get them away from the hospital atmosphere."  
  
"It is a fund-raiser, though," Anck put in, "because he ends up getting a lot of donations from the parents of these kids, and his neighbors. Not because he asks for donations, it just happens. And the neat thing is, it's no more than fifty dollars per family. . .each family donates what they can, and the money Galen gets from the families and the neighbors goes into a fund to make the hospital a little less intimidating for children."  
  
"This year," Celia said, taking up the narrative, "Galen wants to branch out more. And thank you for reminding me about that as well, Anck, because Galen wanted to know if we could put the word out on campus. The guy who usually takes the kids around on the horses over the weekend is down sick, and he needs someone to fill in. The picnic is on Sunday, like always, and he wants to know if we can help."  
  
Anck was on the point of assuring her roommate that she would be there, with bells on, when Ardeth asked curiously, "What sort of qualifications does your brother seek? I have some skill with horses, and I am fond of children. What time should we be there?" It was, Anck thought, a general 'we,' as in anyone who would be helping on that particular day. And she had no problem whatsoever believing that once children got past the intimidating height and equally intimidating tattoos, they would love Ardeth Bey.  
  
However, Rick O'Connell was staring at his brother in shock, asking, "We? What we?" Ardeth's head snapped around, and the look he gave the other man was enough to scare Anck. Enough, too, to convince her that she really did *not* want to be on this man's bad side. However, O'Connell continued, "Could you ladies excuse us? My brother and I need to have a little conversation about his habit of volunteering us!" 


	9. Of Heroes and Pawns

Hello all! My apologies for the delay in this part. I had an assignment last week that almost wiped me out. But I'm back again, and things are getting very interesting!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Terreis: I didn't know it at the time, but yes, Justin will be playing a bigger part in the story as it goes along. He wasn't even originally part of the outline, but when I was writing the last section, boom, there he was. And I wasn't about to tell him 'no.' I'm strange, but I'm not crazy enough to tell someone that much bigger than me 'no,' even if he is a fictional character!  
  
Kelekona8: Hehehe, thought that line would get a few laughs. It had Rick written all over it. Sorry to hear about your 'puter, but it's good to see you back.  
  
Evywannabe: Hello, hello, hello! Welcome! Glad you were finally able to leave a review. I actually wrote out the outlines for the chapters while I was on my lunch break at work, and then went from there. I've found that using outlines helps to keep things straight. . .though it doesn't always prevent me from missing a continuity problem. Just usually.  
  
Sailor Elf: Nope, don't wanna cross paths with Justin when he's angry. And the girls weren't even supposed to be in that scene much less Justin, but. . .I've found telling my characters 'no' is a very bad idea. They usually know what they're doing. Don't worry about blabbing on. . .you should hear me when I get going about one of my obsessions.  
  
Deana: I know. . .poor Ardeth. Another headache, and unfortunately, it ain't gonna be the last one.  
  
Brunette: Heya! Yes, much more is coming up. . .there's the event at the ranch, Ardeth teaching Celia how to fight, the Homecoming dance, and much, much more. I stuck in something you might like in this chapter, since you're also a LOTR fan. Hope ya like it!  
  
On with the story!  
  
Part Eight  
  
"We? What we? Could you ladies excuse us? My brother and I need to have a little conversation about his habit of volunteering us!"  
  
With that, Rick dragged his startled brother away from the three young women and into a solitary alcove. The fuming American couldn't believe what he just heard come out of his brother's mouth. Once in the shadows, he slammed Ardeth into the wall, demanding angrily, "What the hell were you thinking, volunteering us for that? Huh? We are not spending this weekend with those three hellions and a bunch of kids!"  
  
Ardeth's dark eyebrows shot up and he inquired sardonically, "We? What we?" Rick rolled his eyes at having his own words thrown back in his face. His brother continued, "I do not believe I was speaking of you when I volunteered to help those children. You may do what you wish." His voice was cold, but the anger and defiance came through clearly. They also had the effect of making Rick feel like a world-class jerk. And as usual, Rick reacted with anger.  
  
He fired back, "Ex-squeeze me, but no! You are not going without me! Somebody's gotta keep you outta trouble. If not with the horses, then with Celia Ferguson. She may not be a lady vamp, but I've seen the way she looks at you. Someone's gotta make sure you two don't do the horizontal mambo." If he was thinking clearly, he would have never stated it in those terms, but Rick O'Connell didn't think clearly when he was afraid for someone he loved.  
  
And unfortunately, that pushed Ardeth too far. He knocked Rick's hands away, then shoved *him* into the wall. Ardeth's dark eyes burned with quiet rage as he snarled, "You think that I have so little self- control? You think that I would. . .would be intimate with a girl I just met? Especially when I told you that I cannot take the risk of leading Lock-nah to her? La!"  
  
Ardeth paused to take a deep breath, then continued, "Nor will I allow you to speak of her with such disrespect. There is no reason for it, and certainly no purpose." Well, he was right about that, at least. It would only make Ardeth angry, and Rick supposed he couldn't fault the girl for standing up for people. . .as she and her roommates did for him and Ardeth only moments earlier. His brother added, his voice laced with bitterness, "And did it never occur to you, brother, that perhaps I wished to speak some time with small ones?"  
  
Understanding dawned then, and Rick said softly, compassionately, "You miss the girls." He could have kicked himself for not even considering that possibility. Of course his brother missed the girls. They were his baby sisters, and they adored him. He adored them, as well. *Get your head out of your ass, O'Connell,* Rick lectured himself, *Just because you're ruled by your libido doesn't mean Ardeth is.*  
  
And all the anger evaporated from his brother with Rick's words. Ardeth released him, looking very tired now, and whispered, "Of course I do. How could I *not* miss our little angels, when they seek only to give love, and seek only to receive love in return? I failed to protect them. I cannot be with them now, but there is something I can do for these children." He looked at Rick, adding almost defiantly, "Something I *will* do for them."  
  
Now Rick really felt like a jerk. God, why did he do these things? When they left Egypt weeks earlier, he promised to take care of his brother. And aside from the previous day, when Ardeth was so sick with that near-migraine, his younger brother took care of him far more frequently than the opposite. Just as he did a few minutes earlier, during the fight. Rick slipped his hand around the back of Ardeth's neck, answering, "Something *we* can do, buddy. I miss the girls, too. . .and if you think I'm gonna let you be the hero alone, you *are* nuts."  
  
Ardeth gave a half smile and dipped his head, replying, "Thank you, ya ahi, but I am no hero." Rick resisted the temptation to shake his brother. He was grateful it was back to 'ya ahi,' rather than 'brother.' The latter was usually a sign that Rick pissed off his younger brother. Altair described it this way to Rick. Ardeth was, of course, most comfortable with his native language, with Arabic. 'Ya ahi' meant much more to Ardeth than simply 'brother.' It carried with it certain connotations that Ardeth considered lacking in the English equivalent.  
  
That was true enough, but Rick found he preferred his father's explanation. Arabic was the language in which Ardeth usually thought. It was the language of his heart, for lack of a better term. It meant more to him to say 'ya ahi' than to say 'brother.' Rick supposed that made him a sentimental fool, and he would have shot anyone who said as much. For now, however, he had a brother to re-educate. It was not an easy thing, speaking your heart to another man, even when that man was your brother.  
  
But Ardeth *was* a hero, and while Rick could never bring himself to tell his brother just how much he loved him, he could set him straight about other things. He placed his free hand on Ardeth's left shoulder, then slid his right hand around the back of Ardeth's neck to rest on his right shoulder. Ardeth looked up at him, and Rick said softly, "Yes, you are. You are a hero to Yasmina and Thalia. To a lot of people. And you'll be a hero to those kids."  
  
He barely managed to stop himself before saying, 'and you're my hero, too.' No sense in getting all maudlin right now. It was just as well, for Ardeth said uncertainly, "Will I frighten them, do you think? With these?" He gestured with his hands at the tattoos decorating his face and hands. Rick almost came back with a smart-ass remark. *Almost.* But just as this was no time to get all maudlin, it also wasn't the time to be a smart-ass.  
  
Instead, he replied, "Not if you dress like everyone else and not if you smile." Okay, his brother *was* dressing like everyone else. More or less. Now, if Rick could just convince him to dress in something other than black for once. . . The older brother paused, then continued, "This may surprise you, little brother, but you actually look like a human being when you smile. Or something close to a human being, at least."  
  
That earned him a smile as Ardeth replied dryly, "Thank you, I think." Rick bit back his own laughter. The crisis was almost finished. His brother continued after a moment, his voice growing uncertain once more, "And what of the girls? Will you be all right around them?" Rick nearly asked which girls, then remembered. The three 'hellions' he so objected to earlier, before he realized what Ardeth was actually doing.  
  
He replied, "Oh, I think I can be civil. They helped us earlier, after all. I suppose it's nothing personal for the little one. . .I mean, for Celia Ferguson." He remembered his argument with Evy Carnahan earlier in the library, and the way she fiercely defended her roommate and friend. He squeezed Ardeth's shoulders gently and said, "C'mon, let's head back to the table, and find out where we need to be and when."  
  
. . .  
  
After a few moments, the two brothers returned to the table. Anck was in the process of telling her two roommates again about her encounter with Dr Emmett Tepper in the bookstore when the men rejoined them. Evy looked up as the two shadows fell across the table, and Rick O'Connell asked, "So, what time should we be there, and where exactly are we going?" Evy stifled a smile and Rick asked, "What's so funny?"  
  
"Ohh, nothing. I was just remembering something from a movie," Evy replied. She felt the eyes of her two roommates on her, and added, "I was just wondering if you were the type of person who would knock a skeleton into a well. . .that was a long way down." It took her roommates all of three seconds to figure it out, then they both burst out laughing. Celia slumped back in her chair, laughing hysterically, and Anck was almost in tears. The two brothers just looked at each other, and Evy could read their expressions easily. They were rethinking their decision to join them. Honestly, Evy couldn't blame them, either.  
  
Anck managed to force out around the giggles, "Creo que no, Evy. He's a little tall to be Peregrin Took, si?" Evy shrugged, grinning impishly, and Anck continued, "But what made you think of Pippin, Evy? I mean, obviously it wasn't a physical resemblance. He is too tall to be a Hobbit, and I seriously doubt if he has hairy feet. Unless, dear roommate, you wish to find out?" Anck waggled her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Anck! The very idea!" Evy squealed, feeling her face turn bright red with embarrassment. And unfortunately, Celia was no help whatsoever. . .she was laughing herself silly. Literally. Evy huffed and replied, "I was merely thinking of Pippin, during the Council of Elrond at the end, when he asked where they were going. After he and Merry volunteered themselves, without knowing where they were going or what they were doing."  
  
That sent Celia, who was finally starting to calm down, into fresh peals of laughter. And Anck, who was struggling to keep from doing the same, took pity on their two new companions, explaining, "Forgive us, por favor. We're speaking of the first 'Lord of the Rings' movie, 'Fellowship of the Rings.' And trust me, you are nothing like any of the Hobbits. At all." Evy bit almost clean through her lip. Yes, that was *one* way of putting it.  
  
"Oh dear. I'm sorry. I just. . .the visual. . ." Celia began, before her shoulders started to shake with mirth once more. Anck stopped her before she could get going by giving her a sharp brain duster. Celia almost choked on her laughter, glaring at Anck, but after a moment, she returned her attention to the two men. She continued, "Sorry. Uhm, you wanted to know about the details. Okay. Well, we can take care of the where, if you'll meet us here at four. . .no, four thirty on Friday evening. We can all go together."  
  
The brothers looked at each other, Ardeth Bey clearly looking concerned, but Rick O'Connell nodded reassuringly. The raven-haired man bowed slightly from the waist, "So be it. We shall see you at four thirty on Friday evening. And then you may tell us more of this movie, 'The Fellowship of the Rings.' For now, my brother and I have more business to which we must attend." With that, he bowed again, then walked away, his brother right behind him with what remained of their meal.  
  
"We should get going, too," Anck said, now somewhat composed. She paused, then asked, "Meet back at the room tonight?" The other two nodded, finishing their own meals, and Anck continued, "And Celia, I meant what I said. I want to know what happened to you this summer." Celia nodded, her hazel eyes growing haunted, and Anck rose to her feet. Evy and Celia followed suit, and the trio broke up.  
  
Anck's words haunted Evy over the next several hours, as she made her way from one class to another. At last, she was finished for the day and headed back to the room. Celia was asleep on her bed, curled on her side with her arms wrapped around her pillow. Anck was also waiting there for Evy. She looked up from the computer screen as the door closed behind the English roommate, saying softly, "I ordered in for pizza again tonight. I don't think she'll have the energy to go to the dining hall *and* tell us." Evy nodded, still not entirely sure what Anck meant. . .what happened to Celia this summer, over and above what they already knew?  
  
"I hate to say it," came a husky voice, "but I'm afraid you're right." Evy and Anck both turned as Celia sat up, yawning. She looked tired, but managed a faint smile for them both, saying, "I don't know if I should start telling the story now, or wait until dinner gets here. I don't want to have to stop for dinner, but I also don't want to give either of you. . .or myself. . .indigestion." Oh dear, this did not sound promising.  
  
"Tell us now, chiquita, and we'll worry about dinner later," Anck replied, rising from her perch in front of her desk to walk gracefully over to Evy and Celia. She sat down at the foot of Celia's bed, drawing Evy down to join her with a glance. The English girl did so, and Anck leaned forward to put her hand on Celia's knee. She said softly, "Now tell us, querida, tell us everything. Start at the beginning, and leave nothing out."  
  
"Nothing? Uhm. . .I suppose the beginning would have been when my father threatened to disown me if I didn't give up on my dreams of being an archaeologist. He. . .uhm. . .thought he could force me to fall in line, and be the good little girl I've always been. Guess he kinda underestimated me," Celia began with a small shrug. Evy put her hand lightly on her friend's shoulder, sensing somehow that Celia would need all the human contact she could get.  
  
Her friend continued when neither Evy nor Anck interrupted, "By this time, Galen figured out that I wouldn't back down, and instead, offered to help me. He helped me to find a job, since a friend of his worked at a local warehouse. . .they were hurting for warm bodies, capable bodies. It didn't pay a lot, but it would go far in demonstrating that I was willing to fight for what I wanted to do. Those were his exact words, too."  
  
Still, Evy and Anck said nothing, though Evy saw that Anck was shifting sideways to sit on Celia's other side. The American girl continued, "I met him on my first day. Neil Grady, one of the fork truck drivers. He's. . .oh, I guess about the same height as Rick O'Connell and about as. . .how do I explain this? Uhm. . .burly? Bulky? About as wide as O'Connell, but not as slim. Do you understand?"  
  
Both Evy and Anck nodded, and Celia continued, "Like I said, I met him on my first day. I remember, I almost ran out in front of his fork truck." Evy felt her eyebrows raise with that comment. All right, that's certainly not the best beginning to a working relationship! Her friend wasn't finished, however, for she said, "I was crossing a bridge, you see, that led out into one of the truck's passages. I almost stepped out in front, but my guide pulled me back in time."  
  
Now Celia smiled faintly, saying, "It took me a good fifteen minutes before I stopped apologizing. I think it scared me worse than it scared him, and I'm fairly certain I frightened him. Maybe I should have paid attention to that. He. . .at first, we got along great. He was real friendly, someone whom I could always ask for help. Especially with supplies, so he was so much bigger than me."  
  
This was said almost ruefully. Celia was all too aware of her diminutive size. Evy squeezed her shoulder gently, and Celia gave her a half-smile. Evy looked over at Anck, whose eyes weren't leaving Celia's face even for a moment. She was getting bad vibes too, then.  
  
Celia went on, "Well, after I'd been there about two weeks, one of the managers got the bright idea of putting me in the regular cubicle, where the fork truck drivers were headquartered, because I'm so small. I think they were afraid I would hurt myself while packing some of the bigger boxes. That was the beginning of the problems, on more than one level. It threw me together with the fork truck drivers, and I started getting to know them."  
  
"Especially Neil Grady," Anck stated. There was absolutely no question in her voice, no uncertainty whatsoever. Celia nodded with a sigh, and Anck said something in Spanish, before adding, "Tell us more, little one." Celia glared at her, and Anck laughed, giving the first hint of levity into the night, adding, "Well, you are little! Nearly seven inches shorter than I am, of course I'll call you 'little one,' because that's what you are."  
  
Evy bit her lip, trying very hard not to laugh. Celia finally settled for sticking her tongue out at Anck, and continued, "I got to know them all, but like you said, Anck, I got to know Neil Grady especially. And. . .I started to have feelings for him." Now unease stirred in Evy's chest. Feelings? As in the kind that showed up when Celia looked at Ardeth Bey? Celia paused, swallowed hard, then said, "I didn't realize at the time, but he had feelings for me as well."  
  
She took a deep breath, sighing, "We were becoming good friends, and maybe more. That's when disaster struck. I never talked about it. . .never thought it was important. God, I was so stupid." She shook her head with a bitter laugh. That unease now shifted upward into Evy's throat, an un-named fear creating a lump which impaired her ability to breathe and her ability to swallow, much less speak.  
  
Celia looked at them both, saying softly, "He found out that my parents were rich, and he turned against me. I didn't know why, not at the time. I. . .didn't understand why he suddenly hated me, why he was being so ugly. But I was hurt, and I withdrew. This was, of course, the beginning of the end. And it was around the beginning of August, 'cause I kept telling myself that I just had to hold on a little longer. School would be starting back up soon."  
  
She wiped at her tears, then said in a hoarse voice, "Some of the others weren't willing to let it go at that. They saw. . .something. In the way I acted, in the way Neil acted, I'm not really sure. And they started. . .checking into things. What they found out turned them against Neil. And in the last week I was there. . .about two weeks ago, the shit hit the fan, 'scuse my language, Evy. There. . .there was a confrontation. A big one."  
  
Without really thinking about it, Evy drew closer to her roommate. Something bad was about to happen, they were about to hear something bad. Anck sensed the same, and she also drew closer to Celia. It was in the past, Celia survived whatever happened. . .but this something still hurt her roommate. The wounds were still fresh. After only a matter of days, really, of course her wounds were still fresh.  
  
Her roommate continued after a moment, "Neil found out about the investigation, you see. And he blamed me for it. He. . .cornered me. I was back working on the pack deck, by this time. At his insistence. He. . .was afraid I might try something, if I stayed where I was at."  
  
Oh. . .no. Evy definitely did not like the sound of this. Celia rasped out, "He convinced management, you see, that I was. . .not to be trusted. So they reassigned me to the pack deck. I was working there alone. I remember, it was lunch time. There was a rule that there had to be at least three people on the pack deck at all times during lunch. I was one of a very small minority that paid attention to that rule. I was alone. Didn't really pay much attention to the sound of boots on the deck. I was used to it, after all."  
  
Evy squeezed her shoulder, trying to show support for her friend without saying a word. She couldn't speak, not if her life depended on it. Especially not after seeing the tears rolling down her friend's cheeks. The first evidence of tears, though she saw Celia brushing at her eyes, as if to brush away those tears. Anck was close to tears herself, but Celia continued in that raspy voice, "I went to the file cabinet, at the end of the deck. I needed some stuff out of it. And when I turned around, he was there. He. . .blocked my way, there was no where for me to go."  
  
Anck made a sound, deep in her throat, but she didn't interrupt. Evy was grateful. She didn't think Celia would survive trying to tell them this in two parts. And the American girl wasn't really paying attention. She was lost in the retelling of that godawful day. Evy shivered, all too capable of imagining how frightened her friend was on that day. Celia swallowed hard, then went on, her voice hoarse, "He. . .he was looming over me. And verbally attacked me. I won't repeat what he said. It doesn't make a difference."  
  
She was wrong there, but Evy wasn't about to tell her friend that. Celia went on, "At first I was scared. I mean, of course I was. He's a lot bigger than I am! Probably weighs twice what I do. And I was hurt. And then. . .I can't even remember when or why I became so angry. It was just there. . .and I fought back. I fought back, I started yelling at him." There was honest shock in her voice, that she actually had the guts to stand up to a man twice her size.  
  
But Evy remembered oh so clearly the events of the day. She remembered Celia standing up to first Rick O'Connell, then the twin twits from Texas, as Anck liked to call them. She had no trouble whatsoever imagining Celia standing up to this bully and coward. Her friend continued after a moment, her eyes closed as she remembered what came next, "The argument attracted the attention of everyone else. But of course, because no managers witnessed the whole 'incident,' it never officially happened."  
  
WHAT??????? Celia opened her eyes and smiled bitterly, saying, "Oh yes. According to management, it never really happened. Never mind that several witnesses who heard the argument saw him pinning me to the cabinet, blocking off my escape routes. Never mind the fact that he was so much bigger than me. It didn't happen. The people who started the investigation were enraged. . .but I told them to drop it. Nothing would change."  
  
That couldn't be right. There were supposed to be laws to ensure the safety of employees inside the work place! Celia sighed, "As far as management was concerned, I was just a lowly temp. Neil was the important one. Of course, because I was a woman, and because I was a temp, it had to be my fault. I brought it on myself. Which is true enough. I was stupid enough to think that Neil Grady was as honorable and dependable as he seemed to be."  
  
"You were nineteen years old, querida. You made an error in judgment. . .your mistakes were born of ignorance, of knowing no better. What happened next? Did the people who were suspicious of Grady even before that day. . .did they let it drop?" Anck asked. Celia shook her head, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. Well, that was a relief! Evy was starting to fear there were no decent people at this warehouse where her friend worked.  
  
"No. No, they didn't drop it. Oh, they dropped it in official channels, of course. But they won't forget. And they won't let him forget, either. That's what scares me, really. They won't let him forget, and he'll blame me for that as well. I know Neil Grady by now. The real Neil Grady. He will blame me for this, and he'll try to get back at me somehow. That's what scares me. What if he goes after you two?" Celia asked, her voice cracking all over again.  
  
Only a few minutes earlier, Evy thought about the confrontation that morning, between her roommate and Rick O'Connell. She realized now the reason Celia refused to back down, to even accept the other American's apology. Celia was probably not even seeing Rick O'Connell during that confrontation. Instead, she was probably seeing Neil Grady during that confrontation at the warehouse, only a few weeks earlier. Anck said softly, "Then we shall deal with him, and Neil Grady will learn that there are some who will not stand for bullies." She hugged Celia fiercely, whispering, "Go wash your face, querida. Dinner will be here soon."  
  
Celia nodded and rose to her feet, accepting another hug from Evy before leaving the room. Once the door closed behind her, Evy said softly, "She must have been having some terrible flashbacks this morning, during her confrontation with Mr O'Connell about Beni. It isn't entirely fair to Mr O'Connell, to cast him as the Neil Grady, but I can hardly blame her. What will we do, Anck?"  
  
The look her remaining roommate chilled Evy's blood as Anck replied, "If he comes near any of us, I will kill him myself. Perhaps the managers at that warehouse are fools, but I am not. I will stand beside my friend, in front of her, behind her, whatever it takes. He will not be allowed to harm any more women." Evy swallowed hard. Right. Perhaps it would be a good idea to talk to Jonathan. He knew about the darker side of people.  
  
Celia returned to the room, her face blotchy and swollen from crying, but she was composed. Anck smiled as she sat back down on the bed, and said, "Now then. I think we have another few minutes before dinner, and we could use a change in subject. Let's start talking about ideas for this weekend. Now, that lovely Ardeth Bey has offered to help with the horses and the children, but we still don't have something for his annoying brother to do."  
  
Annoying, hmf! Anck didn't know how right she was about that! Evy was on the point of telling her roommates about the encounter with O'Connell in the library that morning (well, telling Anck, at least, since Celia already knew about it), when suddenly, Celia started giggling. Evy and Anck exchanged a look. Ooookay. Was this a good thing or a bad thing? It didn't seem to be laughter of the hysterical kind, but you simply never knew. Celia tried valiantly to stop laughing, but every time it seemed she had her laughter under control, a new giggle would escape, and Anck finally asked, "Cecelia, what is so funny?"  
  
"I'm sorry. . .really, I am. I just had this sudden image of O'Connell as a clown," Celia chortled, her slim shoulders shaking with suppressed mirth. Evy felt her jaw drop. What?????? Celia explained, "You know, a rodeo clown, the ones that distract the bulls at the rodeo. I was thinking about Ardeth and the horses, and for some reason, the image of his brother as a clown popped into my head." Anck stared at her for a moment, then threw her head back and laughed. Evy just shook her head. . .ohh, for goodness sake!  
  
. . .  
  
As Anck, Celia, and Evy discussed their plans for that weekend, Meela Nais was receiving instructions of her own. She was to observe Imhotep's class the following morning, since she would likely be his own teaching assistant. He didn't know that. . .it was a surprise, at least for the moment. And the following morning, she received an unexpected bonus when she watched the students make their way into the classroom.  
  
Meela watched as a familiar figure sauntered into the room. Her cousin. And Anck wasn't alone. Anck was never alone. Meela struggled against the bile that rose in her throat. Love and hatred were never far apart. It wasn't *fair.* Meela lost her mother. . .lost everything and everyone that ever mattered to her. Lock-nah was all she had left, and Anck. . .Anck had friends. Two friends, who laughed at Anck's jokes and who made her laugh in turn.  
  
There was a time when Meela could make Anck laugh. . .and when Anck could make Meela laugh. She closed her eyes, remembering. Their mothers often dressed them alike, just for the joy of confusing the neighbors. All except for old Esmeralda. They could never fool her. Somehow, she could always tell them apart. Meela always wondered about that, always wondered how it was possible. What did Esmeralda know that others didn't?  
  
Esmeralda. That was a name she hadn't thought of in years. The bruja. . .the strega. . .of the small village where the girls grew up. Bruja. . .strega. She heard Esmeralda called both, because she was Italian by birth. She called herself 'strega,' while many of the others called her 'bruja.' She was the wise woman, the witch. Anck loved her. . .Meela feared her. Esmeralda seemed to see things, things which Meela wanted no one to see, things she didn't want to see herself. And if they met again, she would probably kill the old witch.  
  
Thoughts of Esmeralda, of the village where she and Anck spent their formative years, brought back memories of Meela's early childhood. It made her remember a time when everything seemed possible, and the Cortez twin cousins were a pair of mischievous little girls who provoked both exasperation and affection among their villagers. Two beautiful little girls who could make people laugh and sigh at the same time.  
  
It made her remember a time before her tia betrayed her mother, a time before Anck betrayed Meela. When they did that, they ruined her life. Her mother never forgave her sister for her betrayal, and took out her rage on her young daughter. . .the daughter who looked just like her traitorous niece. Meela understood, of course. . .she understood and forgave her mother. It wasn't her fault that her mother hurt her like that. It was the fault of her aunt and cousin.  
  
Nor did it seem strange to Meela, this mixture of love and hatred she felt for her cousin. The two emotions vied for control within her heart and soul for so many years, it was simply the way things were. Whenever Meela closed her eyes, she could see herself and her cousin, ten and fifteen years earlier. She could see Anck comforting her after Meela fell, and they were the only people in the area. . .all the adults were at work, or somewhere else.  
  
But at the same time, Anck *betrayed* her. She allowed her mother to betray Meela's mother, her own sister. She allowed her mother to drive them away, breaking Meela's heart and shattering her soul with the abuse her mother then heaped on her. It was their fault. Meela only wished she could truly hate her cousin, instead of the old love tighten her throat when she looked at her cousin. Anck didn't deserve her love. Only her hatred. Only her contempt.  
  
So she told herself, over and over, until she believed it. Until she made herself believe that she no longer loved her cousin, that the love turned to hate years earlier. Once that was done, Meela once more looked at her cousin, the door now closing behind the other girl. *So pretty, so smart,* Meela thought, *so smart, so pretty. Do they know your secrets as I do, prima? Do they know what breaks your heart? They will know. I will break your heart. I will take them both away from you. . .I will turn them against you.*  
  
And then, she noticed something else. The class was beginning. Anck sat with her two companions in the two front rows, something which raised Meela's eyebrows. And forced her to take a closer look at the two young women sitting with her cousin. She dismissed them both when she first saw them, for they were of no importance. But if either of these females were the reason her cousin, who hated classes when they were children, was sitting in the front of the class. . .perhaps Meela could use them to hurt Anck.  
  
She ignored the brunette sitting in the first seat of the first row at first, choosing instead to concentrate on the girl sitting directly behind her. Meela shifted her position, giving herself a better view of the room. This, she knew from Dr Hafez, was Evelyn Carnahan, the daughter of the two Egyptologists responsible for her new employer's disgrace. Meela knew, of course, that the girl was attending college here. . .just as she knew that her own cousin was attending college here. But she didn't know there was a connection between them.  
  
Meela couldn't name the sudden, immediate dislike she conceived for Evelyn Carnahan. Perhaps it was because of her parents' betrayal of a colleague, perhaps it was because she seemed so prim and proper, so totally unlike anyone with whom Meela's cousin would have been friends. She set Meela's teeth on edge, and privately, the girl swore to pay her back later. She didn't care anything about Hafez, not as a person, but she did understand about being betrayed. The Carnahans were dead. . .their daughter wasn't.  
  
Anck leaned over and said something to the girl in front of Evy Carnahan, drawing Meela's attention back to this girl. She was no one important, Meela thought at first. Until that moment. But as Anck said something to her, and the girl nodded, Meela saw her cousin's expression. . .sealing the girl's fate. There was a time when Meela saw that smile, directed at her. This mousy little nothing was her replacement in Anck's affections?  
  
It couldn't be tolerated. It was bad enough that Anck betrayed her. . .it was bad enough that she found a replacement, someone whom she loved as a sister. . .as a cousin. But that she found this replacement in someone like that? Meela felt her temper rise as she stared at the girl. She didn't even know her name, but that didn't matter. She replaced Meela in Anck's affections. *And maybe,* a little voice inside her head whispered, *if you get rid of her, Anck will love you again.*  
  
Meela resolutely ignored that little voice. She didn't care about Anck loving her again. This girl had to be out of the way. Anck loved her, and if something happened to her, it would hurt Anck. Meela refused to see the girl as a threat, because Meela no longer loved Anck. She hated her. She hated all three of these girls. She sensed Lock-nah slip up behind her, could smell his cologne, could feel his presence.  
  
Meela whispered, "Look at those three, Lock-nah. The little one, the one closest to the door. . .I want her out of the way. She took my cousin away from me. She took my place." She looked away from the girl, to look into her lover's eyes. He cupped her face in his hands, gently sliding her dark hair through his fingers. Meela shuddered at the sensations caused by the action, and whispered, "She has to die."  
  
Lock-nah looked at the small young woman, then smiled lazily. He replied, "I could do that for you. A gift. It would take very little, I am sure. She is. . .no threat at all. Shall I make it quick, or should I draw it out? Make it painful, make her suffer for replacing you in your cousin's affections?" Meela turned back to the window, drawing Lock-nah's arms around her waist from behind.  
  
It was a tempting offer, but she wasn't sure she wanted him to kill the girl. Yes, the girl's death would cause Anck pain, but Meela wasn't sure if it would hurt enough. And that was the whole point, was it not? Hurting Anck, making her pay for the pain suffered by Meela and her mother? She murmured, "It might not be enough. It would hurt Anck more if I did it, I think." Meela turned back to face Lock-nah, adding, "And I could draw it out more easily than you could. I'm somewhat closer to her size."  
  
Lock-nah smiled approvingly, answering, "As you wish, my love. Perhaps we could kill her and Ardeth Bey at the same time." Meela smiled. She liked that idea. It would be a gift to themselves, killing the two people whom they hated most in the world, even indirectly. This girl's death would be one of two killing blows against Anck. And through Anck, her aunt. She turned back to glower at her cousin. Lock-nah kissed the back of her head, saying, "I must speak with Hafez about recruiting more men. That damn Med-jai and his pet American did it again. They have this annoying habit of outwitting whatever men we send to deal with them."  
  
Now Meela did frown. From what Lock-nah told her, in addition to the four men they brought with them as a security force from Egypt, they also tapped two Americans who didn't like the American Med-jai. That was six against two. What happened? Never mind. She probably didn't want to know. With the Med-jai, it was always best not to ask. Meela still didn't know why Imhotep wouldn't allow the chieftain to be killed. Their lives would be so much easier with him out of the way.  
  
Lock-nah slipped away, and Meela turned her attention back to the class. Oh. . . this was interesting. She looked from her cousin to Imhotep and back again. Was it her imagination, or was Imhotep looking at her traitor cousin with some semblance of interest? Meela again shifted her position, trying to see her cousin's face more clearly. She smiled to herself, seeing the way her cousin looked at Imhotep.  
  
"Ohhh, this is perfect," she said to herself, "first I'll take Imhotep away from you. . .and then I'll take away your little friend. My dear, dear cousin. . .it's just a matter of time now." Her smile grew cold. Yes. . .killing her friend would be the second to last strike against Anck. But first. . .first, she would seduce Imhotep. That would be the beginning of her revenge against her cousin. It would be only the beginning.  
  
So intent on her revenge, and her hatred, was Meela, that she didn't even realize she was being observed. Not even the opening and closing of a door behind her got her attention. Therefore, she didn't see the tall, dark-haired young man clad in black jeans and a black t-shirt. She didn't see his dark eyes burning with rage and purpose. . .she didn't see his lines compressed into a thin white line. She didn't see a lot of things.  
  
. . .  
  
His intent was only to observe Imhotep, but when Ardeth Bey saw the woman who so closely resembled Anck-su-namun Cortez appear at the classroom door, he did what any sensible young man working undercover did. He hid. There was a classroom opposite the room where Imhotep was teaching his first class, and Ardeth hid behind that door, making sure it was open. He was even more glad that he hid when he saw Lock-nah appear.  
  
Out of habit, and without really thinking about it, Ardeth's hand went to his scimitar. . .or at least, where his scimitar *would* be. He swore under his breath. This just kept getting more and more tangled up by the moment. The trio of hellions, as Rick liked to call the three roommates, were in this class. . .making Ardeth's job more difficult. He wanted to keep all three of them out of trouble, away from Imhotep. That just became impossible. Since he was now their professor, the likelihood that they would be caught in the crossfire just went up.  
  
As if that wasn't bad enough, here was this girl who looked just like one of the girls under Ardeth's protection. Something about her set off warning bells in Ardeth's head. Perhaps it was because he saw how cold her eyes were. Anck's brown eyes were warm and full of life. This woman. . .her eyes were dead. Ardeth's gut instinct told him that she meant to make trouble for Anck. . .which in turn meant her two roommates would be in trouble as well.  
  
He kept telling Rick that he didn't want to get involved with Celia Ferguson, because he didn't want to involve her in this mess. One of many reasons, and the one which Rick would understand the best. Unfortunately, she and her roommates were already up to their eyes in trouble, and they didn't even know it. It was always so much harder to guard against trouble when you weren't aware of it.  
  
And then Lock-nah showed up. In a way, though, he was pleased. If he could see Lock-nah, it was much easier for him to keep an eye on Imhotep's enforcer. Further, he noticed that Lock-nah had his own weakness. . .the woman who looked just like Anck-su-namun. Ardeth, though highly inexperienced with romance and. . .other things, could tell that Lock-nah was smitten with the woman, and it was quite mutual. He told himself to remember that, as it would be important eventually. Somehow.  
  
Ardeth's quiet vow was strengthened when he heard the woman say quietly, though not too quietly for him to hear, "Look at those three, Lock- nah. The little one, the one closest to the door. . .I want her out of the way. She took my cousin away from me. She took my place." The little one. . .this woman was Anck's cousin. The little one could only be Celia. She was talking about Celia. Ardeth's blood froze when she added, "She has to die."  
  
Around the roaring in his ears, Ardeth still heard Lock-nah answer, "I could do that for you. A gift. It would take very little, I am sure. She is. . .no threat at all. Shall I make it quick, or should I draw it out? Make it painful, make her suffer for replacing you in your cousin's affections?" Ardeth closed his eyes, corralling all the self-control he could, every bit in his body. *Think not of revenge,* he told himself, *think of protecting Celia.* It didn't occur to him that he was thinking of her by her first name, rather than 'Miss Ferguson.  
  
The woman murmured after a moment, her tone making it obvious that she was giving Lock-nah's offer serious thought, "It might not be enough. It would hurt Anck more if I did it, I think. And I could draw it out more easily than you could. I'm somewhat closer to her size." Ardeth tightened his hands into fists at his side. *You'll not have the chance to lay a finger on her,* he silently swore. *I will find some way to protect her.*  
  
He saw Lock-nah smile at the girl, heard him say, "As you wish, my love. Perhaps we could kill her and Ardeth Bey at the same time." Ardeth allowed a cold smile to cross his face. Lock-nah often boasted that he could kill Ardeth whenever he wished, but as yet, he was unable. Ardeth knew the other man would keep trying. And he was determined to deny Lock- nah what he wanted most. Ardeth's hated enemy kissed the back of his woman's head, saying, "I must speak with Hafez about recruiting more men. That damn Med-jai and his pet American did it again. They have this annoying habit of outwitting whatever men we send to deal with them."  
  
"Be safe, my love. Do not underestimate him. Imhotep is right about that, at least, though I still do not understand why he will not allow us to kill the Med-jai chieftain and all whom he loves," the woman said. Ardeth frowned at that. Imhotep wouldn't *allow* them to kill him? Why? Ardeth shook his head. He would get the answers to those questions later. Right now, he had other questions in mind.  
  
"I am always careful, my Meela. Be safe. The class will be ending in just a few moments. Do not get caught," Lock-nah warned. Ardeth made a mental note of what Lock-nah just called the woman. Meela. She was Anck- su-namun's cousin. And she was trouble. The woman named 'Meela' nodded, and Lock-nah kissed her, then slipped away. She turned her attention once more to the class room, and Ardeth decided that it was a good time to leave.  
  
While he and Rick were waiting for the information they needed to start their watch, they often explored the campus. . .which was how Ardeth knew his way around so well. But during that time, he also checked into what rooms he could use for surveillance, and even found out which classrooms had windows that might reflect. He and Rick worked on getting around those problems, finding what angles afforded them the greatest amount of protection.  
  
He was lucky this time, as he slipped out of the room. Meela was looking through the window, her attention focused solely on the three roommates. Still, Ardeth took no chances as he left his hiding place, being just as careful not to make any noise that might draw her attention. He would wait in the unoccupied room *next* to the classroom for the remaining time left until Imhotep dismissed his students.  
  
He spared one last glance at Meela, then slipped down the hall and into his intended target. Here, he listened intently to the lecture. Strange. After all the times he faced off with Imhotep, this was the first time Ardeth could remember hearing his voice. Like Ardeth, he spoke English with a slight accent, though Ardeth was certain he could name the accent as anything he chose. It was a big world, after all.  
  
As he waited for class to end, Ardeth debated about what to do next. Should he track down Rick and tell him what he found out? Ardeth was shaking his head almost immediately. No. That would *not* be a good idea. His brother was being a little on the unpredictable side, and right now, unpredictable was the last thing Ardeth needed. He needed help. . .he couldn't protect the three roommates twenty-four/seven.  
  
They could watch out for each other. Of that, Ardeth had no doubt, but while he realized Meela hated her cousin, he wasn't sure how Anck felt about Meela in return. Would she even think that her roommates needed protection from Meela? He shook his head, realizing there were too many unknown variables where Anck Cortez was concerned. He needed answers, along with help. He needed to know why Meela hated her cousin.  
  
The sounds from the next room told him that class was over. Ardeth moved quietly to the door, watching the direction of the crowd. He would be more likely to stand out if he was the only one leaving, unless. . . He watched *for* Imhotep, then glanced behind him.  
  
Yes. It was possible. Not the solution he would have chosen, but it could work. It was late summer, and still very hot. The windows were open. Making as little noise as possible, Ardeth went to the windows. They were on the second floor. Not impossible. Ardeth's main problem would be getting out the windows. He was slender, but he was also tall. There was only one way to find out.  
  
He moved swiftly to the window and sat down on the sill. The seat was warm, but Ardeth was mentally calculating the likelihood of being seriously injured and/or drawing unwanted attention to himself. And that was what decided him. He would attract more attention to himself by slipping out the window and possibly breaking his ankle than if he departed from the room by more conventional means. Besides, there were no trees to disguise his jump.  
  
He left the window and returned to the door, now seeing Imhotep's back. Excellent. Ardeth slipped out of the room, and made his way down the hall. He was halfway to the elevators, when he noticed a familiar figure. Justin. Ardeth picked up his pace, calling out to Justin. The bigger man turned and Ardeth inclined his head, saying, "I wish to speak with you. It's about Celia. I require your aid to protect her and her roommates."  
  
Seeing that he had the other man's attention, Ardeth explained the situation. Once he was finished, Justin asked slowly, "Well. . .sure. But why do you need me? Why can't you just tell Celia what's going on, so she can watch her own back?" Ardeth had an answer ready, courtesy of his sister Acacia, who would have asked the very same question in Justin's place. Would have, and often did.  
  
"She may not believe me when I tell her that she is in danger. She barely knows me. The same is true of you. . .you may not believe me. After all, she is in danger not because of anything she has done, but simply because she exists. For some people, that is all the reason they need to destroy another. But I do not think you wish to take that chance, the chance Celia would take with her own life. Please understand. I care for Celia. More than I would like to. And that could lead to her destruction. The man I mentioned earlier, Lock-nah. . .he would kill her for that reason alone. Just because I care for her," Ardeth replied.  
  
Justin hesitated, then replied, "You're right. I'm not willing to take that kind of a risk with Celia's life. And I will watch over her, her and the other two. They are my friends, all of them. But you be careful too. . .Celia likes you. I can tell. And it would hurt her, if you were hurt." Ardeth inclined his head. He would worry about himself later. For now, he had a report to make to his uncle. As he headed for Uncle Terrence's office, he vowed quietly, *You tried to kill my sisters, Lock- nah. . .harm any of these girls, and I'll show you no mercy when I kill you!*  
  
. . .  
  
Blissfully ignorant of the dangers now facing three of his new students, Imhotep listened with a half smile to the conversation between those three students. He found himself swept away in the sea of humanity as they all left his classroom. He didn't have another class for two hours, and he learned that it was a tradition among the three roommates to get breakfast after a class. All right, so it was a brand-new tradition. That wasn't the point.  
  
The point was, he came to this campus to hide out for a while, to wait until his buyer was ready to make the trade. He didn't come to actually teach, and he certainly didn't come here to become attracted to one of his students. Imhotep remembered his shock and consternation when he saw Anck-su-namun Cortez, the lovely student from the bookstore, enter his class with two other girls, obviously her friends.  
  
It was somewhat helpful, to see the same shock and consternation in her eyes, but he forced himself to pay attention to other things. Like, his class. They numbered twenty-five, a nice balance of boys and girls. And as Ardeth Bey did the day before, Imhotep was quite stunned to be the recipient of several hot glances. He was several years older than the chieftain, but no more equipped to deal with sex-driven nineteen year old girls.  
  
But he pushed his way through class, first asking his students to introduce themselves. He might as well. . .he didn't know how long he would be here, and he might as well make the most of it while he *was* here. They were to give their names, their majors, and their hometowns. He learned once more than Anck Cortez was a sociology major from Guatemala. He learned that there were several majors, several cultures, and even several classes represented among his students.  
  
He learned that the two girls with Anck Cortez were her two roommates. Evelyn Carnahan, a sophomore majoring in archaeology from London, England. She was a very pretty brunette with pale skin and brown eyes. She had nice curves, but she still was not the kind of girl to stir his emotions (and other things) as her radiant cousin did. Not that Imhotep could afford to purse Anck. . .she was a student, he was a professor.  
  
Their other roommate was the sort of girl who invited you to underestimate her. . . at your own peril. She was quiet. . .someone with no appreciation for subtlety might have described her as mousy, and as different from both Anck and Evelyn as night and day. Anck was night, he decided, and Evelyn was noon. But Cecelia Anne Ferguson, the nineteen year old archaeology major from Chicago, was morning. Quiet and cool, with the capacity for light or dark. The most subtle, and quite possibly the most dangerous. Usually, fog was at its worst during the morning hours.  
  
There was one other thing about Cecelia Ferguson that was noteworthy to a man who spent his life watching people, evaluating them, and seeing what made them tick. She was rich. It wasn't her clothes which told him that. She dressed like everyone else. It wasn't her words. She said very little about her personal life. It was the way she reacted to talk of treasure. While other students were oohing and ahhing over things he saw, she was quietly nodding.  
  
But there were others in his class, and others who would make teaching this class such a joy for him. There were many in this class who loved beautiful things, who loved learning, who were here because they wanted to be. And that was what made teaching *anything* such a joy for Imhotep. Someone with a passion to learn, to know, to understand. Someone who wasn't there because they had to be, but because they wanted to be.  
  
After going through the list and getting to know a little about each of his students, Imhotep started the class off with a discussion about lines and boundaries. He couldn't help himself. . .his eyes shifted to Anck. She blushed and looked down at her hands, and Imhotep continued, "So, let's split the difference, shall we? Talk about lines and boundaries, tell me what lines and boundaries mean to you."  
  
Dead silence. Each student looked at each other, somewhat panic- stricken. Then a small hand raised and Imhotep nodded in that direction. To his surprise, a soft, American-accented voice said, "There's the obvious. . .the lines between right and wrong, good and evil. Everybody knows about that. But there are other lines, and the lines which get blurry because of the difference in perspectives. People have different perspectives because they have different backgrounds and different experiences."  
  
Imhotep blinked. Now that was an interesting observation from a girl of nineteen. . .and especially from a rich girl of nineteen. One of the other students jeered, "Oh, what do you know?" The professor raised his eyebrows, but before he could speak, he noted Anck's reaction. Her entire demeanor changed. . .her face, once relaxed, now looked like a mask of rage, and she was leaning forward in her seat. Evelyn put her hand on Anck's shoulder, shaking her head.  
  
And Celia Ferguson wasn't backing down. Instead, she defended her position, saying, "I know what I know because of my own experience. The way I see things, that's defined by the way I grew up, the people in my life, and half a dozen other things. There is black and there is white. And then there's gray. That's the area which usually causes trouble. I don't have a problem with black and white, it's the shades of gray that cause problems. And the black and white is even subjective, depending on a person's experience and the time in which they live."  
  
Before someone could jeer her again, Imhotep held up his hand for quiet, and asked the girl, "That's a very interesting statement. And a very plausible one, but can you give us an example of what you mean by 'right or wrong is determined by the times in which someone lives,' Miss Ferguson?" He saw her gulp, then steel herself. Someone shy but determined. This was good. She reminded him of someone in that moment, but he couldn't remember who.  
  
The girl replied, "Okay. Back when I was in high school, I was sick for several days, and spent that time reading ahead in my history book. We were getting ready to discuss the Aztecs and the Mayans, and other early civilizations in the Americas. I read about human sacrifices, and it made me feel. . .I don't know. . .dirty. I told my grandmother about it, and she told me that she understood, but I shouldn't judge those people by my standards. She said that to them, they were doing what they had to protect their people. See, she was raised by Indians in British Columbia. . .so she knew all about that kind of stuff. "  
  
"And because it was expected. . .somehow, the gods were angered, and it was necessary to appease the gods in some way. Further, it should be noted that human sacrifice wasn't limited to this part of the world. Excellent example, Miss Ferguson. My compliments to your grandmother," Imhotep replied. He noticed that she looked away at that, and wondered at it, but continued, "You may be questioning why we are discussing lines and boundaries. The answer to that is simple. Art, like right and wrong, is subjective in some cases. In order to understand the art of a culture, you must have some knowledge of that culture."  
  
With those words, he saw the students start to relax. He gave a gentle smile to the trio in the corner, still trying to figure them out. The next twenty minutes passed quickly. But it wasn't until class was dismissed, and he was being swept along by the force of nature known as 'Anck' that he realized who it was that Celia Ferguson reminded him of. It was none other than Ardeth Bey. Two people whom you underestimated at your own peril. . .one way or another. He had no doubt that she would understand how the game was played, just as Ardeth did. But even as he thought that, his attention was drawn once more back to Anck Cortez.  
  
She was dangerous. He knew that. But she was beautiful. And smart. And she could stand up to him. She was intoxicating, and when it was safe to do so, he would find a way to have her. But not now. Now, she was dangerous, and he was dangerous to her. He couldn't risk her getting caught in the crossfire. Ardeth Bey was an honorable man, but even honorable men made mistakes. He would make sure that Anck wasn't harmed by one of those mistakes.  
  
It never even occurred to him that someone else might pose a danger to her. 


	10. Beni Gabor, Triple Agent

Me sowwy! I know, it took even longer this time. I've been in the middle of Christmas rush, just like everyone else. I got started buying gifts early (I love the various and sundry Dollar stores!), but there are a few left to buy. And I know my gifts for my younger brother and his family won't reach them until AFTER Christmas, because those gifts have to be shipped to Hawaii. That's what I'm doing when I'm not on interviews or job-hunting. Hopefully, once the job situation stabilizes, so will the updates.  
  
Kelekona8: Yup, Ardeth has a lot more information now, especially about Imhotep. He doesn't know WHY Imhotep doesn't want him killed. As for Lock- nah, Imhotep would like nothing better than to fire him, but it's like the old saying goes. . .keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. So long as Lock-nah is in Imhotep's employ, he at least has a chance of keeping an eye on him.  
  
Brunette: Hehehheh. . .thought you'd like the LOTR reference. Unfortunately, I couldn't do the same in this chapter, but I did manage to fulfill your request for more Beni. And Meela. . .Meela is Meela. The only person who likes inflicting pain more than she does is Lock-nah. I just have to be careful because my favorite new character on 'ER' is 'Neela,' and I find myself wanting to call her 'Meela,' even though they don't look or act alike.  
  
Deana: Heheheh. . .I don't have an LOTR references in this chapter, but they'll return in the next. The girls start trying to figure out which LOTR character the guys most resemble.  
  
Sailor Elf: Hehehhe. . .yeah, ticking off Ardeth is at the bottom of any reasonable person's list. Watching Ardeth get angry, though. . .that might be fun. So long as it's directed at someone else. He's a lot bigger than I am, and he could do serious damage with those swords of his.  
  
Terreis: LOLOLOLOL! Evy! Definitely Evy. Rick's less likely to shove her into the well next. Sorry about the delay in update, but it's that time of year.  
  
On a semi-related note: those of you who have Cartoon Network, Oded Fehr did two episodes of 'The Justice League,' voicing Dr Fate (a good guy, by the way. . .apparently, Dr Fate was part of the Golden Age of comics, and is now making a comeback). The name of the episode was 'Terror Beyond.' I'm watching for it on the 5:30 pm showings during the week.  
  
Okay, NOW on with the fic!  
  
Part Nine  
  
It figured. It absolutely figured. Beni Gabor muttered imprecations under his breath in Hungarian, attempting to clean up the mess he just made. Rephrase that. . .the mess some idiot jock made when he tried to flush a bloody sock down the john in the men's shower room. Beni was seriously tempted to kick over his bucket or something else, but stopped himself. If he did that, he would have even more of a mess to clean up.  
  
Today was a day from hell. Perhaps he should have expected it, after the previous day. It started out badly, with that confrontation in the student union building, but it ended in a very different way. When he and Ceci returned to Renee's apartment, she was home. Of course, she had to find out what happened during Ceci's time with her father. And just as predictably, she was furious. That wasn't the surprise. The surprise was, she was furious with O'Connell for frightening a three year old girl.  
  
Beni enjoyed the next four hours a little more than he probably should have. Once they put Ceci to bed, he and Renee indulged in some adult playtime. Beni grinned to himself, remembering just how much they both enjoyed it. Renee, being whom and what she was, tended to be very protective of both him and Ceci. And she allowed all of her protectiveness, all of her tenderness to show in the night that followed. Beni's doubts about a future with Renee were swept away. She still loved him. And he still loved her, and somehow, they would find a way to make this work.  
  
It wouldn't be easy, but Beni knew few things worth having were ever easy. It was always hard to remember that at the time, but after the thrill was gone, after the danger was passed, he felt one thing, and one thing only. . .emptiness. Something he always tried to remember the next time. He hadn't succeeded yet, but would keep trying.  
  
That was, of course, if O'Connell didn't decide to butt in. Which was entirely possible and far too likely. Beni scowled, more at the thought of O'Connell trying to turn Renee against him than at the remaining mess left by the jock. O'Connell had every right to hate him, but Beni's betrayal was eight years ago. Despite his words to Anck-su-namun Cortez, he hoped he learned some things in the last eight years.  
  
What right did O'Connell have, coming here and trying to turn Beni's friends against him? Beni was doing nothing to hurt him. He wanted to avoid trouble with O'Connell. And his brother, for that matter. The black- haired young man seemed quiet, and he protected Ceci during the confrontation, but just looking at the man gave Beni the willies. He had a gut feeling, pissing off that man would be a *very* bad idea.  
  
Beni muttered a few more choice expletives in his native language, then added a few more for good measure when he heard the door opening. Damn these stupid boys, they knew better than to come in here when he was working! Beni tossed over his shoulder, "You should know by now that when my cart blocks off the door, I am working in here!" He didn't bother looking around. There was no reason to.  
  
Until he heard an amused voice say, "Good morning, Mr Gabor." Beni spun around, his foot almost slipping on something he would rather not think about. He grabbed a stall for support, which he really needed when he beheld his visitor. It took all of his will power not to add to the mess on the floor. . .to say nothing of his undershorts. The man in front of him was a good bit taller than Beni, probably around the same size as O'Connell or his brother.  
  
He was dark-skinned and handsome in a. . .almost a cruel way. His complexion reminded Beni of the dark chocolates that Renee loved to eat. Ebony. His eyes, of course, were dark. And his smile. . .that was what made his looks so cruel. Because his smile was cruel. Cold. Beni shuddered, hoping the man didn't see it. He wasn't that lucky, of course. Because the other man's smile grew even colder.  
  
He knew the effect he had on other people. He knew that he frightened people. And he reveled in it. Something else occurred to Beni in that moment. This man knew his name. Ohhhh. . .this was not good. This was not good at all! Still, with courage Beni didn't know he possessed, he asked, "Who are you. . .how do you know my name. . .and what do you want?" This last question was just as important.  
  
"I wish your services, of course. I represent a. . .very wealthy man. Serve him well, and the rewards will be great," the man replied. Beni was scared, yes, but not so scared he didn't notice that only one question was answered. The next thing that occurred to him was whether or not he wanted the other two questions answered. And the man had no intention of answering those questions, either. He added almost mockingly, "And should you betray him. . ."  
  
It wasn't bravery that prompted the next question out of Beni's mouth, but pure stupidity. When he thought about it later, he supposed that he forgot he wasn't dealing with O'Connell. He, at least, usually played fair.  
  
Beni gave his unexpected and unwanted visitor his nastiest look, asking, "Oh? And vat do you think you can do to me?" Dumb question. The big man stepped closer to him, and Beni found himself hoping he would slip in some excretement, whether it was solid or liquid. No such luck. The man seemed to know exactly where his feet were at all times. He seemed like a malevolent version of Rick O'Connell.  
  
"I can make your life very. . .very unpleasant," his visitor replied, looming over Beni. The young man swallowed hard, peering up the man. Who promptly backed down and said with what was obviously meant to be a charming smile, "You will not be asked to do anything life-threatening, I assure you. Just. . .gather information. Nothing terribly difficult. And think of all the things you could do with the money? You have a daughter, do you not? Just think of the things you can give her."  
  
His voice dropped as he spoke the last few words. In spite of himself, Beni closed his eyes. With this money, he could set up a college fund for Ceci. He and Renee could start thinking about getting married. With this money, he could start building a life with both of his girls. Perhaps seeing his acquiescence, the man continued, "You have in this building three roommates. Anck-su-namun Cortez. They have dealings with two brothers, Rick O'Connell and Ardeth Bey. Find out what their plans are."  
  
Anck, Evy, and Celia. Beni looked at his 'guest,' asking, "Just. . .find out their plans. You. . .you won't hurt them?" The man shook his head. Beni shouldn't believe him. He knew that. His instincts yelled at him that this man couldn't be trusted. But he was just asking him to gather information. Nothing big. And he was doing this for his little girl, giving her a chance, the chance every parent wanted to give a child.  
  
"Tell me what you want done," Beni replied. The man smiled, and that smile made Beni wonder if he just sold his soul to the devil for thirty pieces of gold.  
  
. . .  
  
Anck, Celia, and Evy were blissfully unaware of the plans being made in the men's room of their dorm wing. Though they would not remain so unaware for long. Instead, at the moment, Evy was still protesting the inclusion of Rick O'Connell that weekend. Or, perhaps a better way of putting it would have been 'once more protesting.' She gave it a rest the night before, after hearing about Neil Grady.  
  
After the three girls left Tepper's class, they headed to the food court for breakfast. Tepper left them along the way, smiling as he turned down Anck's offer to eat with them.  
  
As Anck listened with half an ear to Evy's protests, Celia slid her napkin over to her. Why would. . .something was written on it. Anck raised an eyebrow at her American roommate, who just shrugged, then looked down at the napkin. And nearly burst out laughing. Celia wrote, "Methinks the lady doth protest too much." She was rather fond of that phrase where Evy was concerned, Anck noticed. Which wasn't to say that she was wrong. Evy did tend to go overboard when it came to Rick O'Connell.  
  
Which provided some interesting moments for Anck. Though she was a sociology major, she did take some psych courses the previous year. Her two roommates could provide a case study with the different ways they reacted to their feelings. To put it more bluntly, how they reacted when they were attracted to a man. Celia was brutally honest about how quivery she got around Ardeth Bey (at least, she was brutally honest with Anck. . .whether she was that honest with Evy was something else entirely).  
  
And Evy. . .well, Evy reminded Anck of an old country song she heard Celia play sometimes. 'Cleopatra, Queen of Denial.' Evy was so deep into denial about how she reacted to Rick O'Connell, it was almost embarrassing. She was attracted to him. Anck knew it. Celia knew it. And Celia had almost as little experience with the male population as Evy. The only person who didn't seem to realize that Evy was attracted to Rick O'Connell was Evy herself.  
  
Anck pulled the napkin closer to her, glancing over at Evy. Si, she was in full rant mode. Anck returned her attention to her impromptu note passing, answering, "What do you think would happen if one of us informed her that she's attracted to him?" It was cruel and it was evil, but when Evy was in full rant mode, she didn't stop to ask questions. It wasn't like she was allowing either of them a word in edgewise.  
  
She slid the napkin back to Celia, who read it. A dark eyebrow quirked, right along with the side of her mouth. Then her eyes slid to the ice on her tray. The ice that was originally in Evy's glass, until she remembered she didn't put ice cubes in her orange juice. And instead of dumping the ice cubes into the tray under the orange juice dispenser, she dumped them onto Celia's tray. Prompting the American girl to mutter, "What am I, an ice cube disposal unit?"  
  
It didn't take a Rhodes scholar to figure out what Celia was contemplating. With the revelations the previous night about Neil Grady and his part in Celia's summer, Anck's friend was far more relaxed. She was still somewhat wary, but the mischievous streak she had was rising to the surface. And right now, Celia was thinking about slipping that ice cube down Evy's shirt, one way or the other. Anck could almost hear her smaller roommate saying, "Well, if that's the only way we can cool her off. . ."  
  
However, before either girl could act on that plan, Evy said suddenly, "Oh dear, I'm rambling. I'm sorry, girls. It's just. . .I don't like that man at all. He's rude and. . .ooooh!" Much to Anck's surprise, Evy actually stamped her foot. The impact was lessened by the fact that she was sitting down. That wasn't the end of the surprises. While Celia removed her hand from the ice cubes, the mischievous expression didn't dissipate in the least. Uh-oh. This could get messy. But before it did, it would be fun!  
  
"He's rude, and he totally gets under your skin," Celia observed. Anck almost spit out her orange juice. Not just at what Celia said, but at the way she said it. And Evy looked just as stunned. Celia shook her head, saying, "Why do you two look so surprised? Just because I've never had a boyfriend doesn't mean I'm a total idiot where men are concerned. I do have two brothers, you know, one of whom. . ."  
  
"One of whom is, as the saying goes, a total looker," Anck chimed in. Celia nodded, her smile almost proud. Her brother *was* a handsome man. He was around the same height as the step-brothers who were causing such powerful reactions in both of Anck's roommates. His hair was dark brown or black, varying according to the way the sun hit it during a particular time of day, and his eyes were dark blue.  
  
He was the quintessential flirt, and he adored Celia. Their youngest brother Jason acted as a chick magnet, not that Galen particular needed any chick magnets. He was warm, funny, kind-hearted. . .and hell on feet when you made the mistake of messing with someone he loved. That was why Celia refused to tell her older brother especially about the incident with Neil Grady. Galen would probably kill the son of a bitch.  
  
The sum total of the man was more than most women could resist, and Galen was never without female companionship. At the same time, while he often dated, it seemed he was getting to the point where he wanted to settle down. Celia, being the loving, protective little sister she was, wasn't above playing matchmaker, as Anck well knew. Celia offered several times to set Anck and Galen up together, despite the age difference.  
  
But Anck saw Galen as an older brother. She never had one while she was growing up, and envied Celia for that. Jason was an annoying little brat, though maybe that was understandable, with what he went through. But even though he was an annoying brat, he loved his big sister, and in his own way, he was just as protective of her. Anck had only her mother, Tia Paula, and Meela growing up. Tia Paula betrayed her mother and took Meela away. Now, her roommates and her mother were her family.  
  
Evy was sputtering, which drew Anck's attention back to the conversation. Oh that's right, they were teasing Evy about Rick O'Connell getting under her skin. She sputtered now, "And just what makes you so sure that O'Connell will show up tomorrow at the appointed time, my dear roommate?" Wisely, she left his brother out of this. Anck was certain Ardeth Bey would be there, regardless of anything.  
  
Celia countered, "I have two possible answers to give you, Evy. The politically correct one, and the politically incorrect one. Which would you prefer first?" For the second time in just a few minutes, Anck almost spat out her drink. Daaaaaamn! Celia learned a few new tricks while she was working at that warehouse! Evy was staring at their roommate, wopjawed, and Celia continued, "I'll give you the politically correct one first. I may not like Rick O'Connell, but I think he's an honorable man. When he's not around Beni, at least, he's an honorable man. He says he'll be there. . .he will." Evy was staring at Celia as if she had never seen her before. Either that, or she was still trying to figure out exactly what Celia was saying.  
  
At first, Anck waited patiently for her to figure it out. Evy would start to say something, then stop. Cock her head to one side, studying Celia intently. Start to say something else, then stop again. She would then cock her head to the other side. After a few times of this happening, Anck was running out of patience. So Anck had to do it. She asked, "If that's the politically correct answer to the question, Cele, then what is the politically incorrect answer?"  
  
She couldn't wait to hear this. Celia answered, "He has to go, to make sure I don't seduce his brother." Third time's a charm. This time, in her attempt to keep from spitting out her orange juice, she swallowed it hard. It burned all the way down. She immediately started coughing, and Celia handed her a napkin, continuing, "He doesn't trust me. I can tell from the way he looks at me. He looks at me the same way Neil did right before all hell broke loose. He's afraid I'll try to seduce Ardeth this weekend." She paused, then added sardonically, "Think he's getting me confused with someone else."  
  
Anck glared at her friend, and in retaliation for that and the near- misses with her orange juice, the taller girl gave Celia a brain duster. So, Rick O'Connell thought her roommate was a vamp, did he? Well. . .maybe they should give him a good reason for his fear. Ignoring the glare being pounded into the back of her head, Anck smiled evilly. Maybe it was time Celia was the femme fatale of the group, instead of her!  
  
. . .  
  
Oh no.  
  
No.  
  
Not a chance!  
  
She knew that look. Anck was up to something. One of her wild, hare- brained schemes, that always worked out for reasons that escaped Evy's understanding. And if Evy knew her roommate, which she thought she did. . .this particular scheme involved their other roommate and her wild attraction to Ardeth Bey. Evy groaned silently. This was not a good thing. She had no problem with Ardeth, but if he was in the picture, so was his annoying brother. And that was definitely not a good thing.  
  
What was even more annoying was that Celia was right. Rick O'Connell got under her skin. He *really* got under her skin, and it drove Evy crazy. He was the exact opposite of what she dreamed of for herself. She would marry someone in English society who, even if he didn't take her dreams of being an archaeologist seriously, would not stand in her way.  
  
Her dream man was tall (O'Connell was tall), handsome (as was O'Connell, in a way). He was gentle and kind, intelligent, well-educated. If he wasn't English, then he would be from one of the Ivy League schools. He most certainly wouldn't be a. . .a. . .a. . .hooligan! Of course, Evy's emotions were saying something quite different. Especially when she thought about that kiss in this very building.  
  
Worse yet, Celia had to be deriving some twisted pleasure out of this. She just had to be. She had a warped sense of humor, and this was just the sort of situation that would appeal to Celia with its irony. Evy wondered if she would be able to distract Celia by bringing up her roommate's growing attraction to Ardeth Bey. No, because that would bring things right back to Rick O'Connell, and the way her heart seemed to beat double-time when she was around him.  
  
Like yesterday, when they intervened in the fight. Of course, at the time, Evy's attention was focused mainly on keeping Celia out of trouble. Which was something of a switch. Most of the time, Celia and Anck had to hold back Evy when she was ready to charge into a situation. Then again, after all the times they did that, Evy supposed it was only right that she hold one of her roommates from getting herself into trouble.  
  
And she was focused on that goal, up until the fight was over and they were sitting inside the food court. Then Evy's heart began beating double-time. She found it hard to catch her breath. Especially when she looked at O'Connell. It was only a minor comfort to her to know that Celia was experiencing similar discomfort whenever she looked at Ardeth Bey. And now Anck was attracted to a professor, of all things!  
  
Ah! Evy seized on the new subject almost gratefully. She wanted to think about anyone other than Rick O'Connell or Ardeth Bey, and this would do nicely! She knew, of course, that Anck was talking about Emmett Tepper for the last two days, ever since she met him in the university store. And he was handsome enough, though he wasn't really Evy's type. Or even what she thought her type was.  
  
But Anck, it seemed, was smitten. Evy knew she was being a nay- sayer, but the idea of her roommate getting involved with a college professor. . .it just wasn't a good idea. There were so many things that could go wrong, even without the complications of a relationship gone bad. It was just asking for trouble, and if Celia was right about this Neil Grady person, they had enough trouble, without asking for more. Not that Anck was asking Evy's opinion. . .that would never even occur to her, of course.  
  
And what of Neil Grady? Was he really self-centered enough to do such a stupid thing? Celia got the investigators to back down when they would have pushed. That was going above and beyond the call of duty, as far as Evy was concerned. It wasn't her place to tell people what to do, especially if she never had contact with them. Well. If Mr Neil Grady did try to harm the Terrible Trio, as Evy sometimes heard her and her roommates called, he would find out the hard way that they weren't easily cowed. Especially Anck. Evy grinned in spite of herself. For all her problems with Anck, the other girl didn't know the meaning of the phrase 'back down.' She wouldn't be easily cowed, and no one with any degree of sense would even try.  
  
Then again, Evy wasn't particularly impressed with Neil Grady's intelligence or common sense. She. . .was being used as a tapping board by one of her roommates. Evy turned her attention to the roommate who was currently beating on her. She should have known. Anck. The other girl asked, "Evy, aren't you listening? Celia was just telling me about something that happened to one of her professors?"  
  
Evy blinked, and Celia explained quietly, "I was just warning Anck to be careful where Dr Tepper is concerned. I found out that my World History I professor used to teach at an all-girl college. Remember him, Dr Garrity? The one who was so cute? Anyhow, some of his students came onto him, saying they would do *anything* for an 'A.' He turned 'em down, and in retaliation, they started spreading lies about him."  
  
"And I still do not understand," Anck said, shaking her head, "why they would say something so foolish. Secretly married to a former student? What does it matter if it's a former student, hmm? So not only were these girls bitches, they were bitches with no imagination. If you plan on lying about someone, at least make it an interesting lie. But I promise you, Celia, I will be as careful as I can."  
  
That probably didn't do much to ease Celia's mind, but she would take what she could get from Anck. Evy asked slowly, "What is it, with the two of you. . .allowing yourselves to become attracted to someone you just met?" Anck and Celia looked at each other, and Evy braced herself. Celia had this, 'you must be joking' look on her face, and Anck. . .well, Anck looked like she wanted to smack herself in the forehead.  
  
"Allowing? I dunno, Evy, I don't think we're allowing anything. Either you're attracted to someone, or you aren't. The only thing you really decide is whether or not you'll acknowledge that attraction. Anck and I both decided we would. It takes up too much energy, trying to deny such an attraction. Especially when I have the two of you around to remind me how I reacted when I first saw Ardeth Bey," Celia replied.  
  
Well, there *was* that. However, Evy wasn't fully satisfied with the answer she received. To that end, she asked, "But you both realize there is probably no future in these relationships. Dr Tepper is a professor, and Ardeth will probably return to Egypt eventually. There's little chance of having a future with either of them." Once more, Anck and Celia exchanged a glance.  
  
"Evy, we're nineteen! I just met Dr Tepper yesterday. Not that long after Celia met Ardeth. I don't think either of us is worrying about the future right now, when we've got our hands full with our studies. And Celia, I swear, I will knock you clear into next week about how Ardeth wouldn't give you a second glance, or anything like that! We already know that's not the truth!" Anck warned, glaring at the youngest roommate.  
  
Evy ducked her head, knowing that was probably exactly what Celia would have said. With an affronted look, the tiny brunette retorted, "I was just gonna say that I'm not looking for forever. Sheesh, Anck, I'm not *that* stupid!"  
  
Looking somewhat chastened, Anck replied, "Well. . .okay. Listen, we need to talk about this weekend. I know you told the brothers that we'll take them with us, but you don't have a car. None of us do. Unless Evy was planning to ask Jonathan if he would take us to the ranch." Well, actually, no. . .but that didn't mean she wouldn't. He would do it, she knew. If only for the opportunity to ogle Anck. And then Evy whimpered under her breath, because she just knew she would be thinking about Rick O'Connell for the rest of the day. Damn him!  
  
. . .  
  
Jonathan Carnahan just returned from class to his apartment when the telephone rang. He was quietly cursing whoever had the bright idea of having the Americans drive on the right hand side of the road. Even after working here for five years, he still found himself wanting to drive on the left side. Which was pure foolishness, of course, because American cars had their steering wheels on the left side, instead of the right.  
  
Classes, for once, weren't causing him a great deal of annoyance. However, he did embarrass himself when he walked into a door. But that wasn't entirely his fault, as he saw a woman whom Jonathan could have sworn was Evy's roommate Anck-su-namun Cortez. At least at first, until he looked into her eyes. Those eyes made Jonathan shiver, for they held none of the warmth in Anck's dark eyes.  
  
He didn't know whom she was, but Jonathan quietly swore that he would keep an eye out for her. She could be trouble. He was still thinking about that when he got home, and half suspected one of the other professors caught him staring at the girl when the phone rang. That would be just his luck. One of the other professors noticed him staring, and called him at home to warn him off getting involved with a student.  
  
However, that wasn't the case at all. Instead, it was his own darling baby sister, Evy. Jonathan heard little from her during the last few days, as they were both getting ready for classes to start up once more. She generally spent the first few days with her roommates, catching up with them and finding out how their summers went. Evy was still warming up to Anck, though Jonathan liked her.  
  
Not just because she was beautiful. . .though of course, she was. A very beautiful, very sexy young woman, who would only get more appealing as the years passed. And despite what his sister probably thought, he wasn't attracted to Anck. He liked beautiful things, and beautiful women. . .but Anck was hands-off twice over. First, and most importantly, she was a student. Jonathan avoided entanglements with students. They were dangerous. Secondly, and just as important, she was his sister's roommate. And that could be just as dangerous.  
  
This was important, because his darling baby sister was asking him to drive her and her two roommates, along with two men, to a property just outside Chicago which belonged to Celia and her family. More to her and her two brothers than anyone else, really. Every year, Celia's older brother took the siblings of ill and injured children to this little place (little if you were educated in Texas, apparently) where they could have just as much attention as their siblings.  
  
Moreover, according to Evy, Celia was quite taken with one of the men. This relieved Jonathan to no end, because he heard some talk that Celia preferred other females. He knew better than to repeat such talk to Evy. His little sister would have gone off on one of her tangents. Jonathan wasn't jealous. Not really. Evy was protective of anyone she cared for.  
  
Still, it was interesting, and just to meet the man who caught Celia's eye, Jonathan would agree to take the five to this camp whatever. However, the conversation became more interesting when his sister started ranting about this man's brother, or step-brother, or foster brother, or something along those lines. This second man obviously made an impression on his little sister, and Jonathan couldn't wait to meet him as well.  
  
Apparently, he was quite annoying. Usually, when someone annoyed Evy, she ignored him, or her. That was what made this so intriguing. Evy, it seemed, could not ignore this man. His baby sister, whom Jonathan always secretly feared would be an old maid, was quite attracted to this man, and fighting it every step of the way. She would. From what Evy said, he was the very antithesis of what Jonathan's sister always wanted.  
  
Which explained the attraction. Jonathan was twelve years older than Evy, and considered himself far more knowledgeable about romance. In part because he was married several times. None of those marriages succeeded, but Jonathan wasn't about to give up. He gave up too many times in the past. And on the other hand, Evy had no idea how to give up. Neither did her two roommates.  
  
Despite what his sister thought, there was actually quite a bit of common ground between the trio. All three were bright, determined girls who would make a future for themselves. They all loved cartoons (though Evy was insistent on calling her favorites, 'anime.' As far as Jonathan was concerned, they were still cartoons). They all loved to laugh and play jokes on each other. . .if only by two ganging up on one and tickling her.  
  
All three loved science fiction and fantasy movies and television shows. Celia got the other two hooked on 'Farscape' and 'Dark Knight.' Anck retaliated by getting the girls hooked on 'Gundam Wing' and 'Stargate SG-1.' Evy was still trying to interest her roommates in British science fiction, particularly the classical 'Dr Who.' Unfortunately, each time the other two girls tried to watch, they fell asleep.  
  
There was common ground in music as well. All three girls loved classical music, though their favorite composers were quite different. And maybe 'classical' wasn't exactly the best term. More like. . .instrumentals with a classical feel, from composers like Kitaro (Evy's favorite aside from opera), Cusco (Anck's favorite), and John Williams (Celia's favorite).  
  
Jonathan wasn't quite sure if Cusco qualified as a composer, since they were actually a musical group, but he wasn't about to argue with Anck, least of all over music. So yes, they had a great deal of common ground. It was just a pity that Evy couldn't see that yet. Then again, she was only nineteen, and for all the traveling the Carnahans did while she was growing up, Evy was still quite sheltered. She spent most of her attention on books, at least until she got to university.  
  
University proved to be a revelation to his little sister. Movie nights, parties, museum exhibits, dances. There was the Homecoming Dance coming up in a few weeks, during Homecoming Weekend. That was almost always entertaining, for the students and faculty. Jonathan loved Homecoming Weekend. He especially loved seeing what happened to the students who mocked him during their time here.  
  
Just the thought of Homecoming made Jonathan expansive. Not even the news that Celia's friend Margit would be visiting during Homecoming could dampen his spirits. It wasn't that he disliked the girl. Not at all. He never even met her. But he knew Evy would be on her guard all through the visit, because of that foolish woman in Heathrow. Really! Jonathan seriously doubted if Margit held a grudge.  
  
Evy once more started venting about this man who would be accompanying them to the Camp on Friday. . .day after tomorrow. Name was O'Connell. Rick O'Connell. And that evil child Celia had some sort of plans for him, something along the lines of dressing him up as a clown. Apparently, she and this Mr O'Connell didn't get off to the best of starts. Bad luck for him, good luck for Jonathan. If Mr O'Connell didn't tick her off, maybe she would have asked Jonathan to be the clown.  
  
The man who caught Celia's eye, Ardeth Bey, was apparently quite good with horses. Horses were fine. But Jonathan *hated* camels. Spent entirely too much time on camels when he was in Egypt on digs with their parents. Evy, on the other hand, thought they were adorable. Jonathan decided he needed to have a little talk with his sister, about what exactly 'adorable' meant. Beasts that were dirty, smelly, and spat did *not* qualify as 'adorable' in Jonathan's book, thank you very much!  
  
Although come to think of it, 'Ardeth Bey' was a rather unusual name. Upon further prompting, Evy admitted that he told them he was named after a distant ancestress, a young foreign concubine to Rameses the Great. Doubtless, that came *before* he married Nefertiri. This young concubine, 'Ardath' by name, was evidently considered quite the heroine, if children were named after her, variations or no.  
  
And now that Jonathan thought about it, he did seem to remember hearing a story about Lady Ardath. He would have to do some checking, because he wasn't entirely sure where he found that information, but the name sounded quite familiar with him. If nothing else, he could pass the information along to Celia. Heaven knew, the girl could be just as shy as Evy where men were concerned. If Jonathan gave that information to her, she would have something to talk about with this Ardeth fellow.  
  
There was never any question in Jonathan's mind that he was invited this weekend. For one thing, Celia invited him the previous year, and it proved quite entertaining for all concerned. Despite his degrees, Jonathan was actually an overgrown child, and the children loved him. He was a good sport, had no trouble whatsoever with getting on his hands and knees and playing horsie for the children.  
  
Last year, he provided the entertainment. This year, the entertainment would be provided for him. Just watching the children would be enjoyable, but now, he could watch his little sister bicker with this O'Connell fellow, and watch Celia struggle past her shyness to make conversation with Ardeth. Yes, it would be quite entertaining. And, Jonathan decided, he wouldn't mind providing some of the entertainment.  
  
Of course, the possibility that Evy would end up providing most of the entertainment never entered his mind. Evy just wasn't that sort of girl!  
  
. . .  
  
The next few days passed quickly. Much to Celia's disappointment, Dr Hafez was back in class the next time, instead of Ardeth. However, she found it much easier to focus on her class, rather than on the handsome (beautiful, gorgeous, take your pick) teaching assistant. She tried to ignore the unease instilled in her by her usual professor. There was no reason in the world for her to feel like this.  
  
But the feeling, no matter how hard she tried, didn't go away. Something inside Celia was telling her that this man couldn't be trusted. Maybe it was the sheer hatred in his eyes when he looked at Evy (when, to the best of her knowledge, they never even met). Maybe it was the way his glance slid over Anck that raised Celia's hackles. She didn't know. She just. . .could not relax around him.  
  
As for Celia, he ignored her, as if she didn't matter. She didn't mind that. Number one, she was still reeling from Neil Grady. She didn't particularly want to be noticed. That could be asking for trouble. Besides, one thing she learned from years of being the dutiful daughter. You learned a lot more when people didn't realize you were there. Her parents often forgot she was in the room, because she didn't draw attention to herself. . .and she ended up learning far more than either of her brothers.  
  
Of course, that wasn't always a good thing. There were times when Celia heard things she wished she hadn't. Times when she wished that the floor would swallow her up whole, when she was being so quiet, her parents forgot she even existed.  
  
She mentioned that to her grandfather once, and he laughed, patting her shoulder as he said, "Just keep on being sneaky that way, sweetheart. But I gotta warn you. Sometimes, you'll hear things you don't wanna hear. Sometimes, what you hear makes you feel dirty. But I won't tell you to be something you aren't. That sneakiness, it could get you outta jam, just as easily as it could get you into that mess."  
  
Celia couldn't remember how old she was when she got that piece of advice from her grandfather. Maybe eleven or twelve? Because she went to him with something she heard, and she wasn't sure if she was supposed to hear? That sounded about right. By that time, Grandpa began to talk as he did when he was a young boy growing up on an Oklahoma farm during the Depression.  
  
It drove her father nuts. And a few times, he tried to blame it on Alzheimer's. Didn't get too far, because Celia's grandmother set him straight. Grandpa wasn't forgetting anything. He was just too old and too tired to waste energy on pretending to be something he wasn't. He grew up as a dirt poor farm boy with an eighth grade education (which, Celia's grandmother was quick to point out, was nothing like today's eighth grade education). He was comin' full circle.  
  
Galen liked the way she put that. Coming full circle. He knew, even if Celia and Jason didn't, that Grandpa wouldn't live much longer. He was sick, and going downhill fast. Looking back years later, Celia could see it, of course. But she was still young enough to believe that her grandparents and parents would live forever. Up until that time, she never lost anyone she loved. And her grandfather's death hit her hard.  
  
Celia's musings about her grandparents drew her through the class time, even as her fingers moved automatically across the notebook paper. She could, and did, concentrate on more than one thing. She thought about her grandparents all through that class period, and those to follow. That was part of the reason Thursday passed so quickly, and before Celia was entirely sure what happened, it was Friday.  
  
To make sure she was ready to go by four pm, Celia packed her duffel bags and backpack between her classes. Nothing fancy. There was that desire, yes. Ardeth would be there, and Celia realized much to her horror that she wanted to impress him. Bad, bad, bad idea. The last time she tried that. . .well, she learned the hard way not to try to impress someone. Especially if it meant being something she wasn't.  
  
Anck probably had other ideas about that, but Celia would deal with it as it cropped up. And she knew her roommate well enough to realize Anck would try more than once. One drawback to her friend. Anck gave up as often as Celia did. Almost never. So far, she was successful in distracting Anck from making over Celia by mentioning Emmett Tepper. That never failed to provoke a dreamy smile from her roommate. Celia was tempted to ask if she needed a drool bucket. Still, Anck agreed to be careful where the handsome professor was concerned. And he *was* handsome, even Celia and Evy had to agree with that. He seemed very nice. Though, he might be dangerous. He didn't seem inclined to dismiss Celia. That dismissal was a safety net, of sorts, it protected Celia from unwanted attention.  
  
Not that she thought Dr Tepper was a predator. Just dangerous. And while he was handsome. . .he wasn't Ardeth. Celia stopped packing briefly, a soft sigh breaking free as the teaching assistant's face appeared behind her eyes. Long black hair. . .those amazing dark eyes. . .those beautiful lips, the ones Celia fantasized about kissing so many times during the last few days. Tattoos that begged to be traced with her lips, her tongue, her fingers. And that was just his face!  
  
During her first return to the room, after her first class and after breakfast, she took care of her backpack. That would include her laptop, some books. . .both pleasure reading and studying. . .CD's, a Discman, and some movies. While children could probably watch them, Galen kept a decent supply of the latest children's movies at the ranch house where they would all sleep. He knew about the two newcomers, and decided the step-brothers would share a room.  
  
In her second return to the room, she packed the outer pockets of the backpack with underclothes. The main clothes would go into her duffel bag. She might rearrange things a few times, until she was satisfied, but that was usually how she did things. And as always, she would overpack, because she liked to be prepared. Something which earned her a lot of teasing, but hey, it was worth it, wasn't it? Of course it was.  
  
Because she liked being prepared, Celia decided to pack a dress. Just one. Or rather, a skirt and blouse. The trouble was, she wasn't sure which one to pack. Should it be the red drawstring blouse and denim skirt. . .or the white peasant blouse and emerald green, flowing skirt? What the hell. . .she would pack them both. Just to be on the safe side. Of course. Unfortunately, that also meant she packed two extra pairs of shoes, but Celia had an idea about how to deal with that overage.  
  
Doubtless, both Anck and Evy would tease her about it, in one way or another. Anck would tease her about wanting to impress Ardeth (yeah, right) and Evy would tease her about carrying the kitchen sink. Didn't matter. Of course Celia wasn't trying to impress Ardeth (*oh really*, a mocking little voice asked, *if that's the case, why are you looking through your perfume bottles?* Celia ignored that little voice). She always took at least one nice outfit with her. And the children loved it when they dressed up. It made them feel grown-up.  
  
During her third return to the room, this time after lunch, Celia began looking through her jewelry box. For her last birthday, Anck gave her a roll-up jewelry bag, to use when she went traveling. It got a great deal of use. The girl selected three sets of earrings (never mind they were her favorites and her prettiest ones), three necklaces, and three rings. One for each day. She stopped short at bracelets. That was asking for trouble, and would even get teasing from Jonathan.  
  
With that out of the way, the only things left to pack were her bathroom supplies. Those would go into her two end pockets. Or maybe just one for both her body wash and her shampoo. Yeah, that would probably work. It was now ten til two, and Celia muttered under her breath about missing her last class, which was two to three thirty. Her books were waiting for her on the vanity shared by the three girls.  
  
Books, check. Room key, check. The previous year, the trio got a bad scare when one of the other girls returned from class to find someone unexpected and unwanted in her room. She left the room unlocked because she couldn't find her room key. Ever since, they all were careful about locking the door when they left their room for class. And under no circumstance did Anck ever leave her room key when she was going out at night. That would be asking for trouble.  
  
Everything was ready for when she got back from class. Her bags were all packed. She was good to go. As Celia checked to make sure she put her room key in its pouch, she wriggled the handle to double check. Door was locked. Great. She pulled the door shut behind her with a click, one hand still gripping the pouch holding her room key. Beni was muttering under his breath in Hungarian as she passed his cart in the ladies' room.  
  
Under normal circumstances, she would have checked on him. After all, she had ten minutes to get to class. But right now, he sounded like he really want to be left alone. She didn't recognize most of what he said, but it wasn't really necessary. He did *not* sound like he was in a good mood. Celia paused just long enough to draw a smiley-face on his pad of stickies, and write, "Have a good day, Beni!" Then she headed to class and the longest ninety minutes known to man, because those ninety minutes stood between her and the weekend.  
  
. . .  
  
The source of Beni's *very* bad mood was currently packing his own bags for this weekend, also muttering under his breath. He was in an equally bad mood, thanks in no small part to finding Beni Gabor in *his* apartment, searching through *his* things the previous day. Rick growled under his breath, remembering the previous afternoon. He returned from his job at campus security after an hour-long check in. . .Ardeth was at the library, probably succeeding where Rick failed.  
  
That was one of the few things that allowed him to remain calm when he noticed the front door slightly ajar. He just left Ardeth at the library. . .his brother was safe. It was silly to be worried, since his brother was one helluva fighter. Even so, Rick pulled his pistol free of its holster and eased into the apartment. Technically, he wasn't supposed to have this piece. Rick O'Connell never let technicalities bother him.  
  
He nudged the door shut behind him, smiling grimly as it gently clicked shut, then moved cautiously through the apartment, pistol at the ready. He found his intruder in his room, looking through Rick's papers. His blood ran cold, especially when he saw whom the intruder was, but he forced himself to say very calmly, "Let me guess. . .spring cleaning." Beni froze and turned around. With a yelp, he headed for the window from Rick's desk.  
  
The American just grabbed the rolling chair and shoved it as hard as he could toward his betrayer, smiling coldly when the speeding chair connected with the back of Beni's calves. He tumbled to the ground, and Rick wished he had the room to actually throw a chair at the little weasel. However, he wouldn't waste time worrying about it. Instead, he crossed the room quickly and grabbed Beni by his collar, asking with mock concern, "Ohhh, did you fall down? Here, let me help you up."  
  
He physically lifted the other man from the ground, glancing around as he did. Damn. Oh, wait a minute! Rick released Beni just long enough to turn on the ceiling fan overhead, then lifted his former friend up toward the whirring blades. He momentarily wished the ceiling fan was a lot bigger. . .say, the size of those blades Sylvester Stallone had to pass to get to the Holland Tunnel survivors in 'Daylight,' but Rick would work with what he had.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my room, Beni, and try not to lie to me!" Rick demanded. He ignored Beni's squeals of terror, and his wriggling. He didn't actually intend to get Beni too close to those blades. . .maybe close enough to give him something of a hair cut, but nothing permanent. However, he had no intention of telling Beni that. He wanted the little stinkweed to think he would actually hurt him.  
  
Unfortunately, Beni seemed to be taking a page from Ardeth's book, 'cause his answer was a little on the cryptic side. He replied, "It is better to be at the right hand of the devil than in his path. So long as I serve him, I am immune." What the hell was *that* supposed to mean, and how much was Beni getting paid? Rick was mentally running through the papers he kept at his desk, and while he didn't think he had anything incriminating, he was still worried.  
  
And he wasn't in the mood to solve riddles. He demanded, shaking Beni, "Immune to what? Huh?" He found Beni in his room, going through his things, but that didn't mean he didn't go through Ardeth's things. Didn't mean that he didn't go into Ardeth's room. Most of the things that could cause trouble for the stepbrothers were locked away inside Ardeth's mind, but Rick didn't want to take any chances. He abruptly pulled Beni down from the fan and slammed him into the wall, snarling, "Answer me, immune to what?"  
  
"Piskas allat!" Beni spat, his eyes blazing. Rick froze. That sounded uncomfortably familiar to him, and if he was right. . .  
  
"What did you say?" Rick demanded. If he just said what Rick thought he just said. . . Well, Rick wasn't entirely sure what he would do, but it would be something terribly unpleasant. Beni didn't answer, and this time, Rick slammed him down on the desk, immensely grateful that he and Ardeth kept the computer in the other room. Beni's head hit the wall thud, his back connecting with the top of the desk.  
  
"I don't want to tell you, you'll just hurt me some more," Beni cried out. Hurt him some more? Well, Rick didn't know about that, but. . . He lifted Beni up off the desk once more, twisted both hands in his collar and lifted Beni as high into the air as he could. He was running out of patience with Beni's stalling. Time to scare him good.  
  
The tactic worked. Beni shrieked, crying out as his head neared the fan blades, "Information! He wanted information, because he knew you and your brother were involved with the girls." The girls? Those hellions whom they would be seeing again this weekend? Rick slowly lowered Beni to eye level, and Beni continued, "He wanted to know about the plans the girls had with you. Just that, I swear. I promised I would get information, in return for enough money to marry Renee and give my Ceci a start in life."  
  
Rick ignored the last sentence, afraid that he would actually start to feel sorry for Beni. Instead, he asked, "First question. . .who is this 'he,' and second question, why didn't you ask the girls? Why break in here, and risk getting your ass kicked?" Rick actually had a pretty good idea of whom the 'he' was. But he didn't understand why Beni would take such a risk, especially when he didn't know their schedule.  
  
"I tried to ask the girls. But all three of them, they have been distracted. Worried, even, when I see them, and I haven't seen them much the last few days," Beni replied. Rick decided he would think about that later, and gave Beni a little shake to keep him talking. The little weasel continued, "And I do not know his name. He is a big man, even bigger than you. And dark-skinned. Very dark."  
  
The bottom dropped out of Rick's stomach with that description. Oh shit. This just kept getting better and better. He asked slowly, "Did he wear a lot of gold jewelry. . .earrings in both ears. . .never mind. Did he look a lot like a modern version of a pirate, dressed entirely in scarlet red?" Beni nodded, and Rick swore. Lock-nah. Goddammit, he should have let Ardeth kill him years ago! Rick said, shaking his former friend, "Guess what, Beni, you chose the wrong side. Again. That creep makes a habit of messing with my family."  
  
Beni froze, whispering something in Hungarian that the American couldn't quite make out. Rick shook him, to silence him. He had to think. There was a way he could turn this to their advantage, but he had to think. Rick desperately wished Ardeth was here right now. Ardeth would know a way to turn this to their advantage. Beni said that Lock-nah. . .and by extension, Imhotep. . .wanted information. Somehow, they knew about the encounters between Ardeth and Rick, and those hellions.  
  
Apparently, the hellions weren't providing the necessary information. . .that was it. Rick smiled evilly at the betrayer and said, "You know what you're gonna do, Beni?" The other man shook his head, looking very nervous. He was right to be nervous. Rick continued, "You're gonna do exactly what Lock-nah asked you to do. But with a little change. You're gonna tell him what I'm about to tell you."  
  
Misinformation. Yes, that would work. Rick continued after a moment, "Tell him that you broke into our house, but you didn't find anything out yet, because someone came home, and you had to scram. That should buy you enough time for me to talk to Ardeth about this. He's better at this sort of thing than I am. He can tell you the most convincing lies." One thing Rick did know about lying. . .when creating a lie, a story, the best thing to do was to keep the lie as close to the truth as possible.  
  
"Whatever you say," Beni assured him. . .then jammed his knee into Rick's groin. The larger man doubled over, dropping Beni, and the little weasel made his escape. By the time Rick could move, it was time to pick up Ardeth. His voice was still somewhat high-pitched, but Rick was able to make his brother understand what was going on. Ardeth nodded, complimented Rick for his quick thinking, then lapsed into silence, no doubt planning out the next bit of planted information they would give Beni.  
  
Now Rick had another decision to make. Whether or not he should tell the three hellions what Beni was doing. He had no doubt that Beni talked himself into believing that he wasn't betraying the three girls. They should know what Beni was to up. They should know to watch their backs. But Rick didn't really want to tell them. Not because he wanted to see any of them hurt, but because in a weird sort of way, he respected the little roommate for the way she took up for Beni. Her loyalty was misplaced. . .but damn if she didn't have spunk.  
  
He had three whole days to make up his mind. For now, it was time for them to head to the campus and meet the girls. As Rick headed into his brother's room, he was actually smiling. As much as he hated to admit it, he was actually looking forward to this weekend. And whether he wanted to admit it or not (and he didn't), he was also looking forward to seeing Evy Carnahan again. If only to see how much he could devil her. Yeah. This weekend would be fun. 


	11. The Rights, Privileges, and Duties of Ol...

Ahhhhhhhhhhh! I'm so sorry this has taken so long! I just started my new job last week, and it's been. . .interesting. However, this part of the job won't last too much longer, and then my energy levels will be back up again.  
  
Reviews! Wow! I can't remember the last time I got seven reviews! (frowns thoughtfully) Maybe never? Anyhow!  
  
Brunette: You know, I always assumed the fan was left on in Dr Chamberlain's office because of the heat in Egypt, but at the same time, none of the other fans were on in the various scenes. I really enjoyed writing this section. . .it was challenging, finding a way to fit that scene from the movie into this setting.  
  
Jw: Hi! I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and I'm even happier that the characters ring true. I agree, Imhotep is someone who gets rid of his enemies as soon as he can, but this was something of an experiment for me (I'm always experimenting with my stories). I wanted to see if I could write Imhotep as he was. . .and as he could be at the same time. And I'm glad you like Celia. I'm quite fond of her myself. . .original characters are sort of like a writer's children. They don't always do what you want to, but you love them to pieces and tend to be very protective of them.  
  
Sailor Elf: Whoa? Okay. I can accept a whoa. So long as you like it!  
  
Terreis: And the plot will continue to thicken. (Rule number one. . .never answer reviews after being up for sixteen hours and a full day of work). A few developments in this chaper which will have repercussions later. Not tellin' which they are, though! And yes. . .Jonathan is also becoming a major player in this.story (and one of the main characters in the next 1933 story, 'Priorities.')  
  
Kylie: Yup, more Rick and Evy ahead. . .Rick and Evy, Ardeth and Celia, Imhotep and Anck, Lock-nah and Meela. Also hopefully some Beni/Renee. Jonathan's love story will come up in another story. . .and yes, I have someone for Jonathan. Couldn't very well leave my favorite Englishman out!  
  
Evywannabe: Hehehhe. . .well, it's not this chaper where we really get to the fun part, but the next one. And it's such fun to write Rick and Evy in their pre-courting days. I've never written them at that stage (99% of my stories are post 'The Mummy Returns'), but it's a lot of fun.  
  
Deana: You know, that Rick and Beni scene in the movie was one of the funniest scenes in the movie. Rick, Beni, and Jonathan, I should say. Another funny scene from the first Mummy movie coming up in the next chapter. And hopefully, that will be posted by Christmas, since I have three days off next week.  
  
Part Ten  
  
Jonathan Carnahan was quite proud of his van, and in his opinion, rightfully so. For one thing, it was his second vehicle. That he even had the money, or credit, to afford a second vehicle was a matter of pride for Jonathan. In addition, it was a mini-van that could fit up to eight adults somewhat comfortably. It came in quite handy for the college professor, who ignored any and all snide remarks about 'soccer mom' from his colleagues.  
  
And he seriously doubted if two of his passengers would complain about being in a mini-van, not when they could stretch their rather long legs. The girls, he wasn't nearly as worried about, but the two men? Both were big and both were intimidating, though in totally different ways. However, as much as his two male passengers intimidated him, Jonathan refused to play the coward.  
  
After all, he couldn't very well leave his darling baby sister alone this weekend, now could he? Oh, he knew that her two roommates would be there with Evy, but neither Anck nor Celia were Evy's elder siblings. It was Jonathan's pleasure, privilege, right, and duty to look out for his sister when in the company of strange men. . .and tease her unmercifully about her barely disguised attraction to 'that annoying Mr O'Connell,' as Evy called him.  
  
The 'annoying' Mr O'Connell was seated next to Jonathan in the front seat of the van. And rather than think about teasing his sister (which would lead to him laughing, and trying to explain the joke to his passengers), Jonathan instead elected to think about his beloved van. When he bought the van, almost eighteen months earlier, he ever-so nobly resisted the impulse to turn his vehicle into the Mystery Machine, in homage to the happy hours he spent as a child, watching 'Scooby-Doo.' But oh, that temptation was there! Especially on days like today. He glanced into the mirror, taking stock of his passengers (and tried not to think about how full of bags his poor van was).  
  
Let's see. . .Evy would have to be Daphne. Danger-prone Daphne does it again, they always used to say on the show, and Evy was certainly clumsy enough to fit that description. Celia had to be Velma. . .no question there, as well. Jonathan, of course, was Shaggy. Which left Fred and Scooby. Anck wasn't accounted for, nor were Jonathan's two new acquaintances, Rick O'Connell and Ardeth Bey. None of them sounded quite right for the last two spots on the Scooby gang.  
  
He knew from his students that on the popular television show, 'Buffy,' her support team were known as 'the Scoobies.' That was the only reason he would have known about the show. Jonathan didn't really like science fiction/fantasy/horror shows. His life was strange enough. Evy, of course, was the complete opposite. He supposed he had himself to blame, at least in part. Much as he hated to admit it. . .  
  
Yes. It was his fault. He got her hooked on 'Battlestar Galactica,' because he mentioned the Egyptian themes in the show, and Evy was obsessed by Egypt from a very, very young age. Of course, the show was off the air by that time (it was off the air several years before she was even born), but never let it be said that Evy Carnahan let such an insignificant little detail get in her way. Oh no. Not *his* sister!  
  
And speaking of his determined little sister. . . Jonathan glanced into the very backseat, to where his sister sat with Celia, Evy reading a magazine (probably Archaeology) and her roommate was just staring out the window. This was the second time he drove the girls to the event at Galen's ranch, and the umpteenth time he acted as a chauffeur for the trio. Celia didn't have her license yet, Evy hated driving, and Anck scared the bloody hell out of the other two. She *loved* going fast.  
  
Anck was sitting in the first passenger row, behind O'Connell, with the quiet and mysterious Ardeth Bey seated behind Jonathan. Jonathan didn't know quite what to make of Ardeth. He was quite aware of his impact on Celia. Evy was *quite* clear on that, as clear as she was about her annoyance with O'Connell, who was apparently Ardeth's brother or step- brother. More likely the second, because there was no family resemblance between them.  
  
Not that there was much of a family resemblance between Evy and Jonathan. Evy had the dark hair and eyes of her Egyptian mother, while Jonathan had the coloring of his parents. His father was, of course, English with some Irish ancestor, and Jonathan's mother was Scottish. She died when he was very young, and he had very few memories of her. Even so, he still missed her, and envied Evy for her memories of her mother.  
  
Continuing in that vein, Jonathan thought about the Ferguson family. He met Celia almost at the same time his sister did. . .within a day or so. And he met her two brothers a few months earlier, when Galen and Jason came to university to collect Celia at the end of the spring term. There were common themes among those siblings. All three had very dark hair (Celia was often mistaken for having black hair, but it was actually dark brown. Her two siblings actually did have black hair). Celia and Jason both had hazel eyes, and they were somewhat shorter in stature than their older brother Galen. In fact, Jonathan once heard it said that Galen was larger than life in some ways.  
  
Jonthan's attention was drawn away from thoughts of genetics and family resemblances when Anck got a very familiar, very devilish gleam in her dark eyes. Uh-oh. She was up to something. That was nothing unusual. Anck was always up to something, and usually, that meant trouble for one of her two roommates, or Jonathan. She said, casting her eyes into the back of the van, "Ohhhhhh, Celiaaaaaaaaaaaa! How many clown suits does your brother have?"  
  
Celia drew her attention away from the passing scenery, replying, "Uhm. . .one, I think. Why? Did you plan to suggest that Jonathan dress up as a clown?" WHAT????? Anck nodded, and Celia shook her head, saying, "Nah. Galen and I swapped a few emails, and we decided that Jonathan would do some magic tricks for the children, make animal balloons, maybe tell some stories. You know, stick with what he's good at."  
  
Jonathan couldn't decide if that was a compliment or an insult, and instead of asking that question, he chose to ask instead, "So then, who will be the clown?" Personally, he was praying she wouldn't say Evy. He didn't think so. Celia was more sensitive than that, and since she could be just as clumsy, that would have been pot and kettle. Celia raised her chin a little, and Jonathan shuddered. Yes, Celia was more sensitive than that, but she also had a devilish streak.  
  
"Didn't Evy tell you? Mr O'Connell will be. . .the whole costume is waiting for him. The outfit. The huge clown feet. . .and the grease paint," the American girl replied. There was a dead silence in the van. Jonathan looked first at his sister and Celia in the back seat. Despite the distance, he could tell that Celia's eyes were twinkling. Evy was smirking. Anck was falling sideways in her seat, laughing hysterically in the rearview mirror. Then. . .  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!" Jonathan winced at the explosion coming from the passenger beside him. Ohhhhhh, Americans!  
  
. . .  
  
Rick O'Connell was *not* amused. He was not amused by the burst of laughter which greeted his perfectly reasonable question. He was not amused at the way Ardeth's shoulders were shaking, or that his brother closed his eyes tightly. And he sure as hell wasn't amused by the fact that he was volunteered to be a clown, of all things! Ardeth got to ride horses, and Rick was a clown??????  
  
There was absolutely no sense of justice in this trio of girls. None whatsoever. Although, why that surprised him, he wasn't entirely sure. Then he smiled to himself, a smile he *knew* Jonathan Carnahan noticed. He knew that, because the Englishman was looking over at him a bit nervously. Carnahan didn't have anything to worry about, not yet at least. However, his sister, on the other hand. . .  
  
Rick's smile widened as he remembered his conversation with Ardeth just before they left to meet up with the three roommates. More to the point, he remembered Ardeth's reaction to what Rick was carrying in his duffel bag. His brother pointed out, quite rightly, that if they were caught with it in the van, they would be in VERY serious trouble. Rick knew that. He also knew that if they kept the speed down, and didn't attract the attention of the local authorities, there wouldn't be any trouble.  
  
And he told his brother that. Ardeth sighed, then pointed out that the roommates were under the legal age for the consumption of alcohol. Rick knew that, too. If they were caught, he could be charged with. . .something involving the corruption of a minor. However. They would be on private property. Rick wouldn't get the bottle out until it was just the adults (nominal adults, at least, since Altair swore Rick still hadn't grown up. He just smiled and started singing the Toys-R-Us song). No worries.  
  
However, Ardeth worried. It was part and parcel of his job. And unfortunately, he had plenty to worry about, with the latest on Imhotep and his merry band of cutthroats and thieves. Ardeth was particularly concerned by this cousin of Anck Cortez, Meela. Information from Izzy revealed that the girl's name was Meela Nais. Like Anck, she was nineteen years old. . .spent the last five years in Egypt. The Med-jai in Cairo kept an eye on her, because of her affiliation with Lock-nah. Affiliation, shit. . .call it like it was! They were lovers!  
  
From what Rick could piece together, between Ardeth's information and the follow-up from Izzy, there was a falling out between Yolanda Cortez and her sister Paula five years earlier. In the wake of the argument, Paula took her fourteen year old daughter to Egypt, where Paula later died. (Rick didn't ask how Izzy knew all this. . .he didn't think he wanted to know). Apparently, Meela blamed her aunt and cousin for her mother's death, because she was now focused on avenging herself on Anck.  
  
She planned to do this by going after Anck's friend and roommate, namely, the little roommate, Celia Ferguson. Rick thought about that confrontation, and if not for the problems she and her boyfriend caused for Rick's family, he would have actually felt sorry for Meela. The confrontation between her and Celia would not be nearly as one-sided as he was sure Meela thought it would be. That was, of course, assuming Anck didn't kick Meela's ass just for looking at Celia cross-ways.  
  
That was something else Izzy told him, something Rick probably would have figured out on his own eventually. When it came to Celia, Anck defined the term 'overprotective.' He didn't know what happened to make her react so powerfully. Maybe it was just that the little roommate was so. . .well. . .little. Tiny. Seemingly fragile. Rick didn't know, and wasn't so sure if it was a great idea to ask Anck outright.  
  
Instead, he turned his attention back to the insult he was tendered and called back, "I don't see what's so funny. I mean, I'm not clown material at all. . .Ardeth, stop laughing, dammit!" He glowered at his brother, who was trying very hard to stifle his mirth. The younger brother answered something in ancient Egyptian that Rick didn't think he wanted translated.  
  
Especially not when Ardeth's comment sent Evy Carnahan off into fresh spasm of giggles. Hmm. Maybe Ardeth was right, and the alcohol wouldn't be necessary. Well, even if it wasn't necessary for her, Rick was fairly positive that it would be necessary for him, after spending a few days in the loony bin. He liked kids. He really did. He even loved his little sisters. But spending two or three days with a group of children, ranging in age from four to fifteen?  
  
Definitely a recipe for disaster! Rick did a double take, as Evy said something back to Ardeth in the same language. That wasn't the only surprise. Ardeth twisted in his seat to look at Evy, then turned back around. He was blinking in surprise, a definite 'ooookay' expression on his face. And then, he started laughing. Didn't even try to contain himself this time. Oh yeah. Rick really didn't think he wanted a translation.  
  
He wasn't the only one. Anck asked, looking from Rick to Ardeth to Evy, then back at Ardeth, "Ay. . .do I really want to know what either of you just said? And Evy, is this your idea of getting back at Celia when she starts talking to Beni in Hungarian?" Rick looked into the rearview mirror, to see Evy laughing helplessly and shaking her head. To which question, Rick wasn't entirely sure. . .and wasn't sure if he wanted to know, either. Again. He really wished they would quit doing this to him.  
  
"La. . .you do not wish to know, and I am uncertain if I can explain it," Ardeth answered when he could finally stop laughing. That was a shock, in and of itself. There were times when Rick wasn't sure if Ardeth even knew how to laugh. Yeah, he had that warped sense of humor, and a mischievous streak a mile wide. But he rarely laughed. . . yet, here were these girls, making him laugh. They just met him, for Gawd's sake!  
  
"Then I will accept that answer. So tell me, Ardeth Bey, how many languages do you speak?" Anck asked. It took Rick a moment to switch gears, although, maybe he should have seen that one coming. There was Ardeth and Evelyn speaking ancient Egyptian as if it was Spanish or English, rather than a dead language. Anck asking if that incident was to get back at Celia for talking to Rick's little buddy, the turncoat Beni, in Hungarian. And Ardeth intermingling his Arabic with his English, which wasn't unusual with him. He was thinking in two different languages, after all.  
  
"Fluently or somewhat fluently?" Ardeth asked. Rick resisted the temptation to bop his brother upside the head. In the first place, he gave his brother too many headaches. In the second, he didn't want to reach back that far. It might mess up his arm and shoulder. He settled, instead, for his nastiest glare. Of course, that didn't phase Ardeth one bit. Did it ever? Rick discovered, quite to his shock, that he would be worried if his glare did phase his brother.  
  
"Either one, both. . ." came the response from the very back, and the little roommate. She paused, then added, "Of course, Ardeth, if it would make you feel better, we could all tell what languages we speak. I'm not sure about Mr O'Connell, but I think everyone in this mini-van is bilingual." Rick frowned. So he was 'Mr O'Connell,' and his brother was 'Ardeth,' then? Why? Was he wrong about her. . .was she just like other girls, trying to be coy? Nah. That didn't feel right. It was possible that he was reading her wrong, but he didn't think so.  
  
"Only if you wish to do so," came his brother's answer. Rick rolled his eyes. So much for the assertion that chivalry was dead. Unfortunately, in spite of himself, Rick knew that he wasn't much better than Ardeth in that respect. He really, *really* hated to admit it. . .but it was true. Ardeth continued, "I speak Arabic, of course, and a language known only to my people. It dates back many thousands of years, to when a secret code was needed to fulfill their duties as Pharaoh's bodyguards. Ancient Egyptian, English, and a smattering of European languages."  
  
"What he means," Rick said, ignoring his brother's warning glare, "is that he's also fluent in Greek, courtesy of his mother. Thanks to the tourists coming to Egypt (who made his life a living hell, though Rick didn't mention that part), my brother can converse in Spanish, German, and Italian. He can also curse quite fluently in several Arab dialects. Always out of the hearing of his mother, naturally."  
  
Rick laughed as Anck answered, "Oh, of course." The American studiously ignored the glare he was currently receiving from Ardeth. Was he thinking earlier that it would be a bad thing, having a crazy weekend? Hell no! Getting under Evelyn Carnahan's skin, teasing his brother, clowning around. . .this was gonna be a great weekend! Just as long as he didn't find Celia Ferguson's hands anywhere they didn't belong on his brother's body!  
  
. . .  
  
He was up to something. Something more than getting Evelyn Carnahan drunk, just to see if he could. Ardeth knew his brother, even better than Rick knew him. He knew when Rick was up to something, he knew when his brother was in trouble, and he knew when that trouble would involve him as well. This was one time when trouble would also involve him, and all Ardeth could do was pray no one got hurt.  
  
Still, the young chieftain couldn't deny that he was already enjoying himself. He was concerned by what Rick told him about Beni Gabor, snooping around in their apartment. That actually concerned him more than he would acknowledge to Rick. When he was being truly honest with himself, it frightened him. Lock-nah hired Beni because he realized there was a connection to the three roommates.  
  
And while Rick forgot about the danger Lock-nah posed to anyone who crossed him, Ardeth did not. He would have a word with one of his new allies. Perhaps Izzy Buttons, who was always more forthcoming about information when Ardeth spoke to him than he was with Rick. Izzy Buttons. He had to admit, it did suit the man far better than his actual name. Perhaps Izzy would know someone who could protect Beni Gabor's small daughter and her mother. They would need all the help they could get, if Lock-nah realized Beni was playing both sides.  
  
Monday. He would deal with that Monday. Ardeth originally volunteered for this weekend, because it gave him a connection, however tenuous, to his two baby sisters. But now, he was having fun. He enjoyed his brother's antics, as well as listening to the banter between the three roommates. Ardeth was still uncertain about Jonathan Carnahan, but hoped to get to know him better. At the very least, as a loving older brother, he could be an ally of some kind, if only to protect the three girls.  
  
The three girls. Why was it so very important to him, to protect them? Why was it especially important to him to protect Celia? He didn't understand it. How could he care so deeply for someone he just met? Yes, she was pretty in an understated way. And yes, she had a great deal of strength and quiet courage (though not so quiet when it came to defending someone she cared about). But Ardeth knew other women like that.  
  
What was it about *her,* then, that made him so determined to keep her from harm? To the point that it was a matter of honor for him, a matter of. . .well, yes. Honor was the best way to put it. But it was more than that. More than honor, more than duty, more than principle. She touched him in a strange way. Ardeth told himself many, many times that he couldn't get involved with her, and he maintained that even now, when she was patently already involved, by virtue of her friendship with Anck.  
  
But he still enjoyed talking with her. He enjoyed hearing the odd things that drew her attention, and forced him to look at things in a totally different way. She. . .yes. She challenged him, without being challenging. She threw down no gauntlet, never tried to impress him with her brilliance or wisdom or bravery. She simply did, simply was, and that drew Ardeth to her.  
  
She was honest. Brutally honest, he sensed. If there was any deception in her, it was her habit of thinking herself somehow less than other people. She was blind to her own strength, to her own intelligence, to her own beauty. Beauty? Yes. Her beauty lay not in the fairness of her face, but in her strength, determination, intelligence, and compassion. Celia stood up to Rick for Beni Gabor, and she and her roommates stood up to Henderson and Daniels for Ardeth and Rick.  
  
Which left Ardeth with one helluva mess, as Rick would have said. As his mind wandered, the young chieftain came to a conclusion that rocked his very soul. He was drawn to Celia. Indeed, if he spent too much time with her, it would be entirely too easy to let his guard down with her. That would be a disaster, for everyone involved, for a variety of reasons.  
  
There was also Anck. Ardeth held no illusions about Anck Cortez. She offered to keep the college-age man-eaters away from him.But Ardeth knew she would turn on him if something happened to Celia while she was with him. Yes, it was best to keep things strictly platonic. And it was possible, was it not? Ardeth didn't know. He spent very little time with females not of his family. Acacia and Aleta thought he didn't know, but Ardeth's baby sisters told him that the two oldest sisters screened the eligible females in the twelve tribes. According to the little girls, Acacia and Aleta wanted to make sure only the very bestest girl was permitted to marry Ardeth.  
  
He smiled to himself. Even as he did his best by his people, his sisters sought to take care of him. All four of them. Acacia and Aleta. . .what was the phrase Rick often used? Oh yes. They often ran interference for him. His two youngest sisters were known to serve him breakfast in bed. They were often the only people who were up before Ardeth was, and took it upon themselves to make sure he ate.  
  
So odd, that two such tiny individuals could be so terribly protective of someone who was so much bigger than they were. It was Ardeth's job to take care of them, but they were just as determined to take care of *him.* And regardless of what his brother said, Ardeth did not consider Celia tiny. She was small, yes. Petite, yes. But not tiny. 'Tiny' was a word he associated with his two baby sisters.  
  
Whom, he admitted without hesitation, he missed most desperately. Ardeth closed his eyes, closing out the continuing banter around him as he thought about his baby sisters. Looking back, Ardeth remembered that his brother Andreas had a far more difficult time with their mother's second marriage than Ardeth did. Andreas didn't always think first. . .and sometimes, he didn't think at all. Were it up to him, their mother would have mourned their father for the rest of her life, quietly fading away into nothing.  
  
Ardeth could never truly be sure what hurt his heart more. . .the loss of his father or his mother's anguish. It hurt, seeing his mother in such pain. Papa was gone. He wouldn't come back. And he often encouraged young widows to marry again, once their hearts were healed. He would tell them that they were young and had their entire life in front of them. The Med-jai lost a great warrior (or healer or scholar) in her husband, they had no wish to bury her as well.  
  
Ardeth was eight years old the first time he heard his father counsel a young widow. Papa wasn't just Ardeth, Andreas, Acacia, Aleta, and Anatol's father. In some ways, he was a father to many fatherless young people. Such was the case of this young widow, whose own father died in battle when she was very small. After assuring the young woman that she was not dishonoring the memory of her husband, if she fell in love again, Suleiman looked at his small son and asked softly, "You wish to know why I said that, Ardeth. . .why I said what I did about her remarriage?"  
  
Ardeth, who cherished every bit of attention he received from his adored father, nodded. It really wasn't important to him. He was eight years old, and he wasn't in the least bit interested in girls, unless it was ways to torment his two sisters. After all, that was what sisters were for, were they not? Tormenting and protecting?  
  
Suleiman explained, "Because her heart is too big to love just one person, my son. I have known her since. . .well, since before she was even born! I watched her grow up. I was there when her father died, and when she married. She has so much love to give. The truly fortunate ones, Ardeth, are those people who can love many. People like your mother. Imagine. . .your mother has five children to love, in addition to her husband. . . and she gives her love freely to others. But even more fortunate are the ones whom they love. People like us."  
  
Suleiman smiled then and gently ruffled his black hair, adding, "You do not understand. But you will, son. I promise. One day, you will." And his father was right. Fifteen years later, Ardeth *did* understand. Just as he understood now that his father was glad of his mother's remarriage; in fact, Suleiman wanted Altair to remarry, if anything ever happened to him.  
  
His father would have also been pleased about the babies, though they were not his. And he would have understood that Ardeth took his role as older brother very seriously. He always understood, in a way Ardeth's mother didn't. A few weeks ago, for example, just after the attacks against his two sisters, Ardeth encountered his mother while he was checking on the babies. He tried to move around her, unable to look her in the eye. He failed her. He failed them all. But his mother put her hands on his arms, whispering, "Stop. Please, my son. You must stop blaming yourself. I do not blame you. Nathaniel does not blame you. The little ones do not blame you."  
  
She cupped his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. Once his eyes met hers, Altair O'Connell said quietly, "Andreas was always irresponsible, while you always took too much responsibility, as if you were trying to restore the balance. But in so doing, you sacrificed your own balance. You cannot be all things to all people, Ardeth. Nor could your father. Just as your father could not have prevented the attack against my angels. No one could have." Ardeth didn't believe that. But his mother did.  
  
She sighed, "When your father died, I thought my life was over. He was my life, from the time I was seventeen. He, and you children. And then I met Nathaniel. To love two such wonderful men in a lifetime? Nothing short of a miracle. And then. . .there were my babies. My two blessings. But all of my children are blessings, Ardeth. Even your step- brother. Please, my son. It is time we took some of the responsibility back. Find your balance when you go to America. Even as you seek justice for the babies. . .find your own balance."  
  
Find your balance. His mother wanted Ardeth to remember he was not just a warrior, not just a chieftain, but a man. That was what this weekend was about. Not just about spending time with children, though that was part of it. If he learned anything about himself during the last few weeks it was that. . .that he was so damnably lonely. And that, more than anything, made him vulnerable.  
  
. . .  
  
His sister was due to arrive any moment, but that wasn't the real reason Dr Galen Ferguson was out here, staring up at the huge house. It was one of two that the Ferguson children inherited from their grandparents. There was also the house in Chicago proper, but this house was special. This was the house where Thomas and Annabelle, his grandparents, raised their family. It was an old house, built in the late 1950's. But it was built Victorian style. A big, sprawling house, perfect for raising your family.  
  
And for youngsters who were on the outside looking in. It was something Galen noticed two years earlier, after Jason's brush with death. He was the center of attention, of course. . .and people forgot there were two other children affected by the entire situation. Yes, Celia was seventeen at the time, and Galen was hardly a child. But Jason was not the only one affected. Celia and Galen almost lost their brother.  
  
Remembering that, Galen started paying more attention to the siblings of his patients. They were often neglected. . .not in practical terms, but in emotional terms. He couldn't do anything about the rest of the year, but at the very least, he could give them a weekend when they were the center of attention. And interfering in family matters wasn't Galen's style. He was well aware that parents had to make the sick/hurt child their first priority. And he did his best to make the child well, so things would normalize in the household.  
  
But this was something he could do, something he wanted to do. . .and something both the parents and the siblings loved him for. The parents were often miserably aware that their other children still needed them, and were grateful for Galen's aid. They thanked him in any way they could, but the only thanks he really needed was the smiles from the children. That made it all worthwhile.  
  
And he owed his sister big time for this. She really came through for him. Celia always helped out. . .well, she helped out both the previous year and now this weekend. But this year was special. This year, his closest friend Mathayus was out of the picture for the horseback riding. Matt didn't say much about his illness. . .injury. . .whatever it was. Just said that he couldn't do that if he wanted to live through this.  
  
However, within twenty-four hours of her return to the university for the fall term, Celia had a replacement for Matt, along with a clown. Galen knew it wasn't Jonathan Carnahan, because while the English professor often was comical, he was far better suited to entertain the children with his magic tricks and his stories. Galen heard the smile in Celia's voice as she told him that she had just the person to dress up in the clown suit. There was a story there, Galen knew, and he couldn't wait to hear it.  
  
He also couldn't want to talk to Celia about a few things she forgot to mention to him. First, exactly whom this 'Ardeth Bey' was, who was replacing Matt as the rider, and what exactly he meant to her. And secondly, he wanted to know just what the hell she was thinking this summer. His little sister wasn't nearly as good about keeping secrets as she thought. One of Galen's friends at the warehouse where Celia worked over the summer called him the previous week, while Celia was packing to go back to school, and told him about Neil Grady.  
  
Galen was furious with his sister at first. Not for her mistakes in dealing with the fork truck driver, but for never telling Galen about it. He was her big brother, it was his job to protect her and Jason. He couldn't always do that. Galen *knew* that. Celia was nineteen, no longer a child. No longer the two year old child whom Galen protected when those men tried to kidnap them. She was on her way to becoming one helluva woman. Whether she realized it or not, Galen knew that. But it made him no less determined to protect her, to take care of her.  
  
Just as she tried to protect those around her. Another case in point. . .her plea to the guys to back down, when the managers refused to take action against Neil Grady. She knew that if the guys pushed things any further, the managers would have retaliated against them. Maybe she didn't know that, but she did knew there would be consequences of some sort. There were always consequences.  
  
Yes, Galen wanted to stay angry with his sister for shutting him out, but he just didn't have the heart to stay angry for long. Not when his sister was trying to protect him, and a lot of other people. His baby sister was far stronger than she knew. He realized that the year earlier, when he and his parents pushed her too far. In their defense, he had to acknowledge that until then, Celia never stood up to them. Never asserted herself, never really behaved as an individual. Maybe, though, that was where they made their mistakes. All of them. Maybe she was behaving like an individual all along, and they just weren't paying attention.  
  
Yeah. That sounded about right. People didn't just change overnight. There were always clues, if you knew where to look. Gran probably noticed. Gran always noticed. She claimed not to play favorites, but Galen long suspected that his sister was their grandmother's favorite. Gran had a special relationship with Celia. He wanted to resent his sister for it, but how could he? Galen was their mother's favorite child. Jason was their father's favorite child. Yes, their parents loved all three of them. But they had favorites.  
  
Given that truth, what gave him the right to resent Celia? Shouldn't she be someone's favorite as well? When they were younger, Galen often told Celia that she was his favorite sister. With all the logic of an eight, nine, or ten year old, she would point out to him that she was his *only* sister. Just as Jason was his only brother. How could she be his favorite sister, when she was the only sister he had?  
  
Yes. She *was* his only sister. She was so much younger than he was, and she kept a secret from him because she knew how he would react. She was a decade younger than he was, and she was trying to protect him from Neil Grady, from himself. But Galen wasn't about to let Neil Grady get away with hurting his little sister. He thought briefly about telling Jason the whole story, then thought the better of it. Jason was only fourteen. He would deal with the Neil Gradys of the world soon enough.  
  
And as Jonathan Carnahan's van came into sight, Galen realized he was glad he talked to Grady on his own. It wasn't much of a conversation, really. Not a verbal conversation. It was more like a fist-to-gut talk. Galen was a doctor, committed to easing the pain of terminally ill children and saving the lives of those children he could. But he was also a big brother, and that scumbag hurt his baby sister. Badly.  
  
And because of that fact, Galen wanted to hurt Neil Grady. He wanted to hurt Neil Grady just as badly as Grady hurt Celia. Galen's sister wouldn't talk about the incident, but Galen knew her. Grady's betrayal left a deep wound in her soul. Never the most trusting girl, that incident would also affect her trust. Would make it more difficult for a good man to gain admittance to his sister's heart.  
  
And there were good men out there. Somewhere out there, a man existed who could take good care of Celia, and who was man enough to let her take care of him. Somewhere out there, a man existed who could make her smile, and who could hold his own in a conversation with her. Somewhere out there, a man existed who would see his sister's true value. And if that man was wise, he would never let her go.  
  
Neil Grady wasn't good enough for his sister. Not because he was a fork truck driver and Celia was the daughter of privilege. Not because he barely graduated from high school and Galern's sister would probably have her doctorate by the time she was twenty-five. No. None of that was true. Neil Grady wasn't good enough for Celia, because he was afraid of her. He was afraid of her, and because of that fear, he tried to ruin her life. He didn't succeed, because Celia was stronger than he was.  
  
Galen resolved to tell his sister that. If she didn't already know, it was time she found out. It was time she realized that Neil Grady wasn't a man, but an overgrown child in the body of a man. It was time she accepted that whatever her mistakes were, her mistakes were born of inexperience, rather than malice. And if he had to beat up that sorry pile of horse manure again, well, there were worse sacrifices to be made for someone you loved.  
  
. . .  
  
Oddly enough, that was the same thing Beni Gabor was thinking right now. No matter how he tried to slice it, Beni knew that he was betraying his three ladies by spying on them for Lock-nah. On the other hand, he was double-crossing Lock-nah because of O'Connell. And even if O'Connell didn't think about the way this would affect Beni's family, the janitor could think of nothing else.  
  
He originally took the job because he needed the money. With the money he would receive from finding out what he could about the connection between O'Connell and his brother, and the three roommates, Beni could make a new life for himself, for Renee, for Ceci. In the beginning, he only thought about what he could do. In those first few days, he really didn't think about the impact of what he was doing.  
  
There was the understanding, somewhere in the back of his mind, that he might have made a deal with the devil himself. Lock-nah frightened Beni, in a way only one other person ever did. That one other person being Anck-su-namun Cortez. But the young man forced himself to concentrate on what he could do with the money he would earn with this job, instead of on his fears and his unease. At least, he could do that in the beginning. He could pretend that he was overreacting.  
  
Until Rick O'Connell caught him in the apartment he shared with his stepbrother, and the resulting confrontation reminded Beni of things he didn't want to think about. For one thing, he was doing something illegal. O'Connell would be well within his rights to turn him over to the police. And that would *not* be a good thing. So. . .he really had no choice, other than to cooperate with O'Connell. Not if he wanted to stay out of jail.  
  
For another thing, he didn't trust Lock-nah. Beni knew himself to be a weasel, but one thing about being a weasel. You could find out all sorts of things, having friends in low places. One such friend told Beni that Lock-nah bragged about threatening two little girls. This friend didn't know the exact details, but Beni didn't need to hear any more. He only needed to know that one thing.  
  
What kind of man threatened a child? What kind of man bragged about threatening a child? The kind of man with whom Beni now found himself associated, and worse yet, he now walked a very fine line indeed. By double-crossing Lock-nah, and feeding him misinformation, Beni feared he would bring that man's wrath down upon his head. Perhaps it would be better to double-cross O'Connell yet again.  
  
O'Connell had no trouble with hurting Beni, and Beni *knew* that. But he would never harm a child. It just wasn't in him. Lock-nah was a different matter. Beni would have said to hell with the deal he made with O'Connell, except for a few things. First, he betrayed O'Connell years earlier, and it wasn't a stretch to say that betrayal might have cost O'Connell his life. For another, he had the sick feeling that if he gave his allegiance to Lock-nah fully, he would end up betraying someone else.  
  
And lastly, O'Connell might hate him, but he would agree to work with Beni to protect Beni's ladies. . .his Renee and his Ceci. At the moment, O'Connell was out of town, and it was for that reason that Beni was leaving his haunt inside the dormitory. If he wanted to protect his family, he would need more allies than just O'Connell and his stepbrother. The trouble was, he wasn't sure where to find those allies.  
  
As he walked, he mentally ran through what he learned while he was in the apartment. There was little about the connection between the roommates and the brothers; however, mention was made about Dr Terrence Bey, Ardeth's uncle. Beni thought he might be a good place to start. Maybe Dr Bey would understand about protecting family.  
  
At the same time, he kept a careful eye out for Lock-nah, or any of his other henchmen, for that matter. Or henchwomen, as the case may be. Beni agreed to give him misinformation, fed to him by O'Connell, but he really didn't want to deal with him today. Fortunately, he reached that building without incident. The man was working late. . .according to his students, he had late office hours. That wasn't terribly unusual in the early days of the semester, but he kept those hours all semester-long. He was brusque and not particularly patient, but supposedly, he was there for his students.  
  
It was almost five pm now, and most classes were over. There were no such things as Friday night classes. That made Beni very suspicious of Dr Bey. What was he up to, that he would be staying so late? Everyone went home for the weekend, or were otherwise occupied. None of the other teachers were still here. For the first time, Beni wondered if he did the right thing morally in agreeing to help O'Connell. All right. . . 'agreeing' was an overstatement, but it was the principle of the thing.  
  
What if O'Connell was the one who was involved in illegal activities? He wanted to believe that. He wanted to believe that was the case, and that he would be justified in betraying O'Connell again. After all, the world was rarely black and white. Beni stood in the middle of the hall, swinging from one decision to the other, about the way Renee's emotions did when she was dealing with the Curse.  
  
But Beni's gut said otherwise. Was O'Connell capable of doing something shady, even illegal? Hell yes! But did Beni think that was the case? With a sigh, he realized the answer to that was a big, fat 'no.' Not this time. And even if it was illegal, it probably wasn't immoral, or even unethical. Whether Rick O'Connell liked to admit it or not, whether he would acknowledge it or not, he was a protector. Not a predator.  
  
And that, Beni realized, was the source of his unease where Lock-nah was concerned. The man was a predator, and worse, Beni sensed he enjoyed causing pain. Not a man whom he wanted as an enemy. . .not a man he wanted as an ally, either. So what was he to do, hmm? Betray his friends, and lose their friendship forever? As he did with O'Connell? Or betray Lock- nah, and risk the lives of those whom he loved most?  
  
The logical thing to do was betray O'Connell. He knew that. He knew that even if he betrayed O'Connell again, the other man would do whatever he could to protect Ceci and Renee. He knew the same was true of his friend Cecelia. The logical thing was to betray them. But as Beni started to turn away, another voice whispered, "Renee and Ceci will only be in danger if Lock-nah finds out that you have lied. Make sure he does not know, and they will be safe."  
  
Yes. . .that would work. He was good at lying, after all. This was something Beni could do. He turned and headed toward Dr Bey's office once more. He rapped lightly on the door when he saw the man's head bent over his work. Dr Bey looked up and motioned him into the office with a puzzled frown. Beni said, slipping inside the room and closing the door behind him, "I can help you to protect your nephew."  
  
Terrence Bey was a cool customer. He answered, "Protect my nephew? I'm sure I know nothing about this." But Beni hadn't come all this way to stop now. He glanced over his shoulder, making sure no one was in the viscinity, then stepped closer to the desk. The young man prayed he had the strength and the courage to carry this through. Then he remembered hearing that Lock-nah bragged about threatening a little girl. . .or worse. And his nerves settled.  
  
He took two steps forward, until he was standing directly in front of the other man's desk, and stared at him steadily. A trick he learned from O'Connell.  
  
"Do not play games with me, Dr Bey. I know that you are Ardeth Bey's uncle. I know that Rick O'Connell is his step-brother. And I know that they are here to do more than simply be a security guard and a teaching assistant. I know this, because I was recruited by a man named 'Lock-nah' to find out the connection between your nephew and three young women who live on my hall. Celia Ferguson, Anck-su-namun Cortez, and Evelyn Carnahan," Beni replied.  
  
Dr Bey looked at him a moment longer, then said quietly, "Sit down. Tell me what possible connection there is between my nephew and those three girls." Beni smiled in satisfaction. He could only hope and pray that this didn't blow up in his face. Maybe, if he was very, very lucky, and very, very good, he could not only make it out of this alive and keep his ladies alive, but he could end up as a hero as well!  
  
. . .  
  
By the time the van pulled up at the end of the driveway, and in front of the house where they would all be staying for the next few days, everyone was ready. The three teenagers were getting cranky, Rick and Ardeth's legs were cramping up, and Jonathan was at his wits end with all five of them. He told them, quite bluntly, that the next time, O'Connell could sit in the very back.  
  
That young man just smiled impishly, knowing that he drove Jonathan crazy. And taking no small amount of pleasure in it. He was good at it, and he knew it. People like that made Jonathan crazy, just by being, and they made him even crazier by taking such pleasure in it. Not that he really had time to tell O'Connell this, because only seconds after everyone tumbled from the van (in Celia's case, literally tumbling out of the van), Celia's older brother swooped down on them, arms opened wide.  
  
Jonathan ducked out of the way, having an version to bear hugs. Then he felt somewhat slighted, because Galen didn't even try to hug him. Instead, he scooped his sister into his arms and spun her around, to the accompaniment of her delighted laughter. Well, fine, be that way! Jonathan noticed Rick O'Connell grinning at him, and demanded, "And just what do you find so funny?"  
  
"Sour grapes," was all O'Connell would say as Galen put Celia back on her feet, then moved on to Evy. He scooped her in an equally powerful hug, then finally hugged Anck. Jonathan liked to flirt with Anck, sometimes just to irritate Evy. But he was more than a little jealous when Galen pretended to kiss the side of Anck's neck. . .as if they were a couple. They weren't. He knew that. Anck spent the time before the arrival of the brothers mooning over some new professor, Tepper.  
  
"Now, little sister, I know these beautiful ladies, and I know Jonathan. Hey Jon. But please introduce these two gentlemen," Galen requested, putting his arm around his sister once more. He was a very demonstrative, very affectionate man. When he wasn't hugging or kissing his sister, he was ruffling her hair, which usually led to a mock-battle between the pair. In some ways, their antics reminded Jonathan of his own son, eight year old Alex. He *hated* having his hair ruffled. By anyone.  
  
"Ardeth Bey and his step-brother, Rick O'Connell. Ardeth will be taking care of the horseback riding, and O'Connell was the one I told you about. . .a natural for the clown," Celia replied. Jonathan hid his grin at O'Connell and his obvious consternation. Galen looked at the younger American male with a judicious eye, then nodded his approval. Celia continued, "Ardeth, Mr O'Connell, this is my older brother, Dr Galen Ferguson."  
  
Jonathan didn't miss the fact that she called one brother by his given name, and the other 'Mr.' It didn't escape her brother's notice, either, and two dark brows shot straight up into equally dark hair. Galen looked at Ardeth more closely as he shook the young man's hand, and said, "Well, I thank both of you for coming this weekend. It'll mean a lot to the kids. My best friend has either fallen ill or been injured. Or something I don't wanna know about."  
  
He paused, winked at Ardeth, then added, "Maybe it's just as well. Mathayus. . . Matt. . . is Celia's partner in crime when she isn't around these two. I might just avoid some gray hairs this time around. . .oof." This was in response to Celia mock-punching him in the ribs. Well, if nothing else, being around the Ferguson siblings was always entertaining. On the other hand, he knew there was far more to this trio of brothers and sister than mere entertainment.  
  
"It's your own fault, brother dear, for introducing me to Matt. It's not my fault if I have a better imagination for pranks than you do," Celia replied, affecting a nonchalant air, which lasted all of two seconds. Right up until the time her brother started tickling her. She squealed at that, and twisted away from her brother, still laughing. Galen advanced on her, fingers still waggling threateningly.  
  
The impromptu comedy act would have continued indefinitely. Jonathan knew that. He saw these two in action before. But a squeal from the house drew everyone's attention. Galen swore ripely and broke off his tickle attack, running toward the source of the. . .scream? Shriek? Squeal? Celia was at his heels, reminding Jonathan that she could move very quickly indeed. In fact, she seemed to be moving faster than the last time he saw her move at full speed. He wondered what happened.  
  
And even that question was pushed aside. . .along with him. . .as the others followed the siblings toward the house. The front door was thrown open and a little girl charged out, heading straight for either the doctor or Celia, wailing. Strangely enough, Celia reached her first, catching her in a fierce embrace. The little girl sobbed helplessly into the college student's shoulder as Galen dropped to one knee beside the pair. He put one hand on the back of Celia's neck and began rubbing the little girl's back with his other hand. The others formed a small semi-circle around the trio almost protectively.  
  
They were joined a moment later by Ardeth, who knelt on the other side of Celia, his hand gently cradling the back of the little girl's skull. At last, the sobs eased and the little girl began to speak. Jonathan couldn't understand a word she said. None of it. But Celia obviously did, and just as obviously, so did her brother and Ardeth. Jonathan saw her look up at her brother with a worried look. This didn't look good. Not in the least.  
  
Galen said softly, "It's okay, honey. I'll see what I can find out. Cele, you got her?" His younger sister nodded, carefully lifting the child onto her hip. Ardeth moved with her, and Galen continued, "Livvy, honey, this is Ardeth. . .Celia's new friend. He'll be taking you all on the horses this weekend. Matt couldn't come, so Ardeth volunteered to take his place instead." The child named 'Livvy' hiccuped and lifted a tear-stained little face from Celia's shoulder to peek at Ardeth shyly.  
  
And that young man offered her a hesitant, tentative smile. He was bent slightly at the waist. . .perhaps to make himself less intimidating to the little girl. Although, Jonathan didn't see how that was possible. The other young man's long black hair was pulled away from his face during the drive to the house, and he was dressed in faded blue jeans and a white t- shirt. The white t-shirt probably wasn't the best idea, but Jonathan could appreciate the attempt.  
  
Even so, there was the matter of his tattoos and Ardeth's solemnity. Jonathan found the quiet young man to be rather intimidating, and he knew from listening to the conversations in the car that Ardeth was younger than he was. However, children often surprised one. And even with an eight year old son of his own, Jonathan still didn't know exactly what to expect out of little ones. Livvy, who was no more than four or five, reached out a tiny hand and touched a tattoo on Ardeth's face, breathing, "Oooh. Did that hurt?"  
  
Ardeth froze a little, then relaxed as Livvy traced the tattoos. Jonathan glanced away from the young man briefly, to look at the reactions of the others, then his attention was drawn back to Ardeth. The young man replied seriously, "It hurt when they were added. . .but that was many years ago. My name is Ardeth, as Galen told you. And your name is. . .Olivia?" The little girl nodded with a delighted grin, and Ardeth continued, "It is my pleasure to meet you. May I carry you? Celia must carry her bags inside and put them in her room for this weekend."  
  
Jonathan privately thought that if Ardeth was a true gentleman, he would have offered to carry the bags. He re-thought that a moment later, when he realized that Livvy was probably heavier than the bags. Livvy thought about this for a long moment, looking from Celia to Ardeth, and back again. Celia said softly, "You know, honey, I'll be here the whole weekend. My feelings won't be hurt if you let Ardeth carry you."  
  
"Promise?" Livvy asked and Celia nodded, smiling. Livvy needed no more time to think about it. She held her arms out to Ardeth, almost imperiously. The other young man smiled and accepted the child, nestling her on his hip to gain better stability, then shifted her to sit atop his shoulders. Livvy squealed with delight, prompting Ardeth to laugh as well. He went inside the house, carefully ducking down so Livvy wouldn't hit her head. Hmm. It would seem Jonathan misjudged him. Did Ardeth have a great deal of contact with small children?  
  
He would have asked, but this didn't seem to be the time or the place. Even O'Connell, who had embryonic sensitivity at best, Jonathan would have said, was solemn. In fact, as he watched his brother go inside with Livvy, his face almost seemed stricken. Hmm. There was a story there, or his name wasn't Jonathan Carnahan! What was more, he would find out that story! But for now, he looked at their small hostess and her brother. . .the organizers of this strange little party.  
  
Celia folded her arms over her chest, watching them go with a serious expression. Once Ardeth and Livvy were safely inside, she turned to her brother, asking in a soft voice, "This doesn't sound good, does it?" Galen shook his head, numbly heading back to the van to start unloading the bags. Celia followed, along with Jonathan, Anck, Evy, and O'Connell. In a low voice, she said softly, "Livvy's older brother is dying. At this point, all they can do is make him comfortable. Unfortunately, there's another problem."  
  
She sighed, then added, "From what I could gather from Livvy, her father has been arrested. She doesn't know the details, and the details she does know are confused. Once Ardeth settles her down, and we're settled in, I'll call the hospital and see if I can talk to Livvy's mother. . .honestly, how much is one family supposed to take?" She shook her head, eyes reflecting sadness and frustration.  
  
"Well. . .we can't do anything about Livvy's father or brother. But we can do something for Livvy. That's why we're here, after all," Rick O'Connell said quietly. The others looked at him, as he added, "Let's make sure Livvy has some good memories to take away some of the pain." The pall cast over the small group by the drama dissipated like fog in the afternoon sun. He was right. . .they were here. They would make this a memorable weekend! For everyone!  
  
It wouldn't have surprised him to know that by the end of that weekend, blackmail would be obtained on all five young people. But what would surprise him was the sort of bonds about to be established. 


	12. Let the Games Begin!

Yeah!!!!! Another chapter done! And just in time for Christmas. Well. . .almost. I'm very happy to report that all my Christmas shopping is done, I only have to wrap the presents, and I'm DONE! I'm also off work for the next four days, so I might have a chance to get more written.  
  
Reviews!  
  
Sailor Elf: (snickering) Yeah, I could easily imagine the look on Rick's face when he found out he would be taking the part of the clown. Yeah. . .poor kid desperately needs this holiday. She loses no time in attaching herself to Ardeth, too.  
  
Evywannabe: Thank you for your patience. . .the fun stuff starts in earnest with this chapter, but the hysterical stuff comes next. Promise!  
  
Brunette: You know, that's why I always use the term, 'the thot plickens.' It doesn't sound like gravy, and it's somewhat amusing. You're quite welcome for the response. . .and the idea of Beni and Ellen together? Whoa. Definitely points for imagination on that one. And a nice change from the Rick's sister/cousin and Ardeth stories.  
  
Part Eleven  
  
From that dark beginning came the most wonderful weekend Anck Cortez could remember in her life, much less in her college career. And she liked to think the best was yet to come. She liked to think that her life was only just starting. The only dark spot was her lack of male companionship. It would have been nice, to share this with a special man. Whether Evy or Celia would admit it or not. . .they had feelings for the step-brothers.  
  
While Anck. . .the only man who showed any promise was Emmett Tepper, and he was trouble. Anck didn't mind trouble, at least, not for herself. But she knew enough about college life to know that she could mean trouble for Emmett Tepper, and that wasn't something she was ready for. Besides, she was too young to really get involved with anyone, much less a college professor who probably wouldn't give her a second thought.  
  
She denied any allegation that she was playing both sides of the fence by adopting that attitude for herself. . .and urging her two roommates to act on their feelings for the respective step-brothers. For one thing, she greatly enjoyed seeing how flustered and indignant Evy became whenever someone mentioned her feelings toward Richard O'Connell. For another thing, she thought a fling would be good for Celia. It didn't have to be serious. . .just serious enough to teach Celia that she *was* appealing.  
  
Anck, on the other hand, was an old-hand when it came to boys and dating. In fact, she was enough of an old-hand to know that a boy her own age would never do for herself. Well, for that matter, she thought Celia deserved a man. Not a guy, not a boy, but a man. Fully grown, totally mature, and confident in himself that he could get silly. Whether Celia was ready to find someone like that was something else entirely. Ardeth was a grown man, not a child in a man's body. . .she just didn't know if he had the capacity to get silly.  
  
Not at first, at least. As Galen Ferguson's houseguests went inside on that first night, their attention was preoccupied with the little girl curled up against Ardeth's chest. Her name, Anck learned, was 'Olivia Chase,' and she was four years old. Her brother was dying, and her father was an alcoholic who began spinning out of control when his son was diagnosed as terminal. Olivia's mother was struggling to hold the family together. . .with some help from her son's doctor, Galen.  
  
At her mother's request, Galen took Olivia home with him. The cleaning lady who came in and took care of the house once a week kept an eye on Livvy, while Galen waited outside for his volunteers. Livvy's mother Rachel had the telephone number at the house. . .just in case. While Galen was outside, watching for Celia and the others, Rachel called to tell them that her husband was arrested a few hours earlier. The news that sent Livvy out in tears.  
  
By the time they were all inside, Rachel already hung up. Since Livvy seemed so comfortable with Ardeth, she remained with him, while Galen called Rachel's cell phone to find out the details behind the arrest of Livvy's father. The other children, plus the last chaperone, weren't due to arrive for another three hours, which gave them time to choose their bedrooms and start getting unpacked.  
  
Everyone met back in the study a half hour later. Livvy was sound asleep in Ardeth's lap, her head trustingly against his shoulder. Anck wished she had a camera. . . she would have loved to take a picture for blackmail purposes. However, she didn't have a camera, and she was afraid of waking up Livvy with the flash. She satisfied herself with a promise to get something even more incriminating the next time.  
  
However, someone didn't have her scruples when it came to waking up little girls. There was a flash behind her, and Anck swung around to find a camera in Rick's hands, and a devious grin on his handsome face. She set her hands on her hips, glaring at him, even as she tried not to laugh. If he woke that little girl. . . However, the sound she heard from behind her wasn't a little girl stirring, but a grunt of pain.  
  
Anck turned back around and winced in sympathy. Livvy changed positions and wound up smacking some very sensitive spots on poor Ardeth's body. Elbows and knees could do a lot of damage, as Anck well knew from growing up. Her mother always taught her that her beauty was no excuse for the lack of self-control demonstrated by boys her own age. . .and she was to defend herself however she saw fit from boys who wanted more than she was willing to give.  
  
An 'ow' had her turning back around to face Rick, and Anck swallowed her laughter when she saw Evy smack him in the back of his head again. Damn. She was hoping it was Celia who did that. It would have been good for several laughs then, since Celia was more than a foot shorter than O'Connell. Still, Anck could derive a lot of amusement from this as well. Evy said in a stage whisper, "You should be ashamed of yourself!" She would have gone on and on. Anck *knew* her roommate, but Livvy started stirring. Evy's mouth closed firmly, and she glared at Rick O'Connell once more. She added in a real whisper, "I'll be watching you, Mr O'Connell, don't get any ideas about crossing any lines."  
  
Anck couldn't help herself. She thought this Evy Carnahan was long gone, the uptight, annoying little prig who drove Anck crazy the previous year. At this resurrection of that annoying girl, Anck replied, "But where's the fun in that, Evy? Crossing lines is one of the most entertaining ways to spend your time!" Evy glared at her, and Anck saw her roommate's lips form an 'ooooooh.' But she didn't say anything. It was then that the rest of the children arrived.  
  
It was decided while they were choosing rooms that Evy would bunk with Livvy. She was the youngest, and none of the other children were likely to accept having a 'baby' as a roommate. Anck and Celia would bunk together, Galen and Jonathan, and Rick and Ardeth. Originally, the woman driving the children to the house was to have been another chaperone. She was also a pediatrician, and the girlfriend of Galen's friend Matt.  
  
Cassandra, Galen explained, didn't want to leave Matt alone. She also didn't want to leave Galen hanging, so she offered to drive the children to the house. At seven pm, as the adults and Livvy lounged in the living room (Livvy remaining firmly in Ardeth's lap), headlights shone through the window, and Galen said, "That's them. Rick, Jon, mind coming with me? Ardeth kinda has his hands full."  
  
Anck also rose to her feet, as Jonathan started to demur. He looked quite comfortable, lying against a large pillow in the middle of the floor. But Galen gave him a Look, and Jonathan scrambled to his feet. Anck helped Celia up, then the pair pulled Evy upright as well. Galen added, "Celia, stay put and keep Ardeth company. . .I think six adults will be enough to deal with the munchkins."  
  
Celia started to answer, then closed her mouth, eyeing her brother suspiciously. She was, no doubt, wondering who told her brother about her reaction to Ardeth Bey. Anck didn't have the heart to explain anyone who paid attention to her could have figured it out within moments. They could hear it in her voice, they could see it in her eyes. Celia sat down beside Ardeth, who favored her with a faint smile. Assured they would be just fine, Anck trailed after Galen and the others. Oh yes. . .this weekend would be *quite entertaining.*  
  
. . .  
  
There was an awkward silence after the others left, the kind that permeated the atmosphere when two people felt drawn to each other, and didn't know how to proceed. As hard as Celia fought it, she knew she was attracted to him. Wildly attracted to him, and it scared the hell out of her. As for Ardeth. . .she almost had the sense that he found her equally attractive. As used to the opposite as she was, that also frightened her. Even more than her own feelings for Ardeth, the concept that he was equally attracted to her was terrifying.  
  
If she was right, if she wasn't imagining things, how did she proceed? What was she supposed to do in a situation like this? After several moments of silence, Ardeth said very softly, "You are very good with children." Celia looked at him, startled by the sound of his voice, and her companion continued, "The way you are with Olivia. . .you behave very naturally with her. I think you would like my younger sisters. The babies."  
  
Mention of children distracted Celia from her fears. She did like children, very much. She liked children more as a teenager and soon-to-be adult than she did as a child. Celia asked in a low voice, mindful of the little girl in Ardeth's lap, "How old are they? Your sisters, I mean?" She learned from listening during the van ride to the house that Ardeth was twenty-two, three years older than herself, and a year younger than his step-brother.  
  
"Seven and five. Their names are Yasmina and Thalia. My mother is Greek, you see," Ardeth explained. He paused, skimming his hand over Livvy's glossy hair, then continued, "I have two other sisters, both younger than I, and a younger brother. My brother, Anatol, is fourteen. . .the same age as your younger brother. Jason is his name, yes?" Celia nodded, and Ardeth continued, "My other two sisters are Acacia and Aleta."  
  
"Yasmina and Thalia. . .their last name is O'Connell, right?" Celia asked, and Ardeth nodded with a half-smile. The girl continued curiously, "What are they like? I always wanted a sister. . .I love Galen and Jason, of course. How could I not? I mean, yeah, they sometimes drive me crazy, especially Jason, but they're family. And they're both real protective of me. Galen especially. But. . .I still wanted a sister."  
  
"And now you have two. . .Anck-su-namun and Evelyn," Ardeth pointed out gently. Celia inclined her head in acknowledgment, and unexpectedly, Ardeth laughed softly. He said, "You have been learning from me, have you?" Celia blushed and ducked her head. She didn't like to admit it, but sometimes she did. . .adopt mannerisms she thought were cool. In Ardeth's case, she adopted a mannerism she thought was classy. His kinda reminded her of Delenn, her favorite character in 'Babylon Five.'  
  
"Yeah, I suppose they are my sisters. But. . .I dunno. Sometimes. . .I mean, I try to get Galen together with my friend Margit. He. . .he kinda has bad taste in women. They all. . .they use him. Why does he do that? Why does he always go for the women who are needy and clingy, and who throw him away when. . .?" Celia asked. She stopped herself, closing her eyes. She hadn't meant to say that, especially not to a man she barely knew, but unfortunately, that was a byproduct of her overwhelming attraction to Ardeth Bey. Her mouth was working faster than her brain, and she didn't like that one bit.  
  
Ardeth sighed very quietly, then told her, "I do not know, Cecelia. I am. . .unacquainted with the. . .courtships between men and women. My duties to my people leave very little time to learn such things. Rick tries to explain to me, as do my sisters, but. . .in my position, I can only take a strong woman for my wife. I would only want a strong woman. My sisters are both very strong, as is my mother. And they are honest. I have no time for simpering and hiding." Celia blinked at this brutal honesty, then smiled. The man just kept giving her reasons to like him!  
  
"And I've never even been on a date. So I'm even more clueless about courtship than you are. Women find you attractive. . .really attractive. I don't know how to react to a man who thinks I'm pretty or appealing. I can't even imagine a man who might find me. . .desirable," Celia admitted. She stopped once more, blushing as she realized what she just said. She couldn't possibly be having this conversation with a man!  
  
At least she caught herself in time, and said 'desirable,' instead of 'sexy.' Livvy was asleep, but there were some things she didn't need to be hearing even in her sleep. And at first, Celia was afraid that she went too far, because Ardeth was silent for a very long time. At last, however, he answered, "Do you believe it is possible, Cecelia, for a man and a woman who are attracted to each other to remain just friends?"  
  
Celia frowned, trying to sort that one out. What was he asking her? After a moment, she gave a mental shrug and answered as best she could, "I guess it depends. Me. . .I would find it easy, 'cause I would be afraid of scaring off the man. And that's always a possibility. I hate this about myself, but I get real intense sometimes, and that scares off guys. I don't know how to stop being like that. . ."  
  
She was rewarded with a lopsided grin, as Ardeth replied, "I am not unfamiliar with intensity, and its tendency to frighten people. My position. . .I am required. . .I do not know how to explain this. I only know how to be myself. I have never learned how to be anything else. I do not know how to. . .oh, how does Rick always say it? I do not know how to tone it down. And. . .I cannot believe I am saying these things!"  
  
This was said with a groan, and Celia struggled not to laugh. She replied in a low voice, "I know just how you feel. And I can't believe I'm about to say this. . .but I'm attracted to you. I mean, really attracted to you, and I'm afraid I'm gonna scare you away." Ardeth made eye contact with her then, and Celia felt her heart jump at the expression in the dark brown eyes. No. Her heart fluttered, and her breath caught.  
  
"I am not so easy to frighten, Cecelia. I feel. . .drawn to you. But. . .I wish to see if we can. . .if things can remain platonic. You are only nineteen years old. . .you have a future ahead of you, and I can offer you nothing. Nothing but friendship. Is that enough?" Ardeth asked softly. Celia saw Ardeth fight, when the twin twits from Texas attacked him and his brother. She knew how formidable he could be.  
  
And now, she was seeing just how vulnerable he could be. It was an intoxicating combination. . .that steely determination, the martial skills, and the vulnerability she saw now. If there was one thing that Celia could never resist, it was vulnerability in a man. Not weakness. Even at nineteen, she understood the difference between vulnerability and weakness. This man was not weak. Far from it.  
  
She saw the difference between weakness and vulnerability when she crossed paths with Neil Grady that summer. The signs were there all along, but she didn't know how to read them. Not at the time. She knew now. Just as she knew Ardeth Bey wasn't Neil Grady.  
  
He was strong and he was capable. He was vulnerable and breathtakingly gentle with a little girl. He was exactly what Celia once thought Neil Grady to be. And he was exceedingly handsome. This man who took her breath away was asking her if it was possible to be friends with her, when he was drawn to her. To her, Celia Ferguson. The least attractive girl out of the three roommates. And behind those dark, intense eyes, she almost thought she saw worry. That she might reject him. How could she do that? How could any woman?  
  
She whispered, "We'll make it possible." That was all she said. That was all she needed to say. Ardeth smiled suddenly, making his entire face light up. He was a breathtakingly handsome man when he was solemn, which seemed to be most of the time. But he was totally devastating when he smiled. Celia cursed herself for her words as he smiled at her, for it was in that moment that she began to fall in love with him.  
  
. . .  
  
Luckily for him, Ardeth Bey had no idea what Celia Ferguson was thinking. And he was distracted from even considering what came next in this tentative friendship by the sounds of children rushing toward the house. It was a sound with which he was greatly familiar, for he heard it often in Egypt, among his people. The children. . .they liked being around him. Sometimes, they would ring around him as he walked through the villages.  
  
And sometimes, despite the chiding from the other adults and the elders, a brave child would bound up to Ardeth and take his hand. The young chieftain treasured the children of the tribes for this reason. Their parents told them that he took care of them, and that was all the children needed to know. They wanted nothing from Ardeth, only his love. And that, he freely gave.  
  
Unfortunately, the noise of these children also woke up Olivia, who stretched and yawned, a small, sharp elbow connecting with Ardeth's midsection. He winced, but didn't make a sound. . .something that wasn't lost on his other companion. Cecelia smiled, her dark eyes twinkling with laughter. In spite of himself, Ardeth smiled as well. Much as he wished otherwise, he could see the humor in the situation.  
  
He had not yet told Celia the whole truth about himself. He was drawn to her, he was attracted to her. . .but he was still learning to trust her. He knew, of course, that she might turn against him when she found out that he was the chieftain of his people. Might believe he didn't trust her by not telling her before. But he simply wasn't ready to let down his guard that much. Not even with this woman-child. But unlike the young maidens of his tribe, Ardeth could feel comfortable with this girl.  
  
And then there was no more time to talk, for the other children spilled into the house, laughing and bickering and bantering. Ardeth hid a smile, seeing two little boys clinging to his brother, one on each leg. A third was draped around his neck, a human necklace. And it became harder still for Ardeth *not* to laugh at his brother when he saw Rick's disgruntled expression. This would be an enjoyable weekend for them all.  
  
Two children accompanied Evelyn as well, a little girl clinging to each hand. Anck-su-namun was right behind her roommate, another little girl clinging to her waist. An unfamiliar young woman with long black hair followed Anck-su-namun with a little boy and a little girl. Jonathan Carnahan steered two children into the house. . .a dark-skinned little girl, and a little boy with dark gold hair and blue eyes. Cecelia leaned forward and whispered, "The little boy is Jonathan's son, Alex."  
  
Ah yes, now Ardeth saw the resemblance. Galen Ferguson was the last to enter the house, and he had no less than five children accompanying him. One was atop his shoulders, two were clinging to his legs, and the last two walked at his sides. Cecelia continued in that low voice, "Alex's grandmother. . .his mother's mother. . .works at the hospital, and Jonathan made arrangements with Cassandra for her to pick Alex up at the hospital, since Jon couldn't do it himself." Well, that explained a great deal.  
  
Galen gently disengaged himself from the children clinging to his legs, and said, "Cass, this is Ardeth Bey, Rick's brother. Ardeth and Rick are. . .at the university where Celia, Anck, and Evy are studying." Ardeth rose to his feet, taking Olivia with him. Cassandra walked over and shook his hand, the one that wasn't stabilizing Olivia on his hip. Galen continued, "Ardeth, this is Cassandra. . .Matt's fiancee and the last member of the gang."  
  
"Hi, Ardeth. . .nice to meet you. Thanks for helping out this weekend, it was really nice of you to do that. Matt usually takes care of the horse-riding, but he's recovering from a. . . grudge match with a former boyfriend of mine. No, Galen, I'm not surprised he didn't tell you. He knew what you would say, and told me to tell you that you have no room to talk. Anyhow, he won, but it left him in a world of hurt. Cele. . .make sure you show Ardeth the horse that's problematic," Cassandra instructed.  
  
Cecelia rolled her eyes, even as she nodded, and explained, "That's not entirely true, Cassandra, and you know it. There's one horse that is. . .very particular about who rides him, Ardeth. We swear Diablo is half- camel. . .yes, Evy, we know. You think camels are adorable. That's probably part of the reason Diablo likes you. Animals know these things. Anyhow, much as I love him, Diablo is named 'devil' for a reason. He's bad- tempered, for one thing. He's been known to try to take a chunk out of Galen's hide, and even Matt's."  
  
"Diablo was part of an animal rescue several years ago. He was abused, and he doesn't trust most men. He'll let women near him, but he's real particular about men. Celia usually rides him. With her, with Evy, and with Anck, he's as gentle as a baby. He just doesn't like men. We keep him away from kids, just to be safe. Speaking of the kids, we have several hungry young'uns. . .Anck, would you do me a favor, and call in for pizza?" Galen requested.  
  
This request, unsurprisingly, was greeted with shouts of joy from the children. Cassandra just laughed and said, "So much for nutrition. Anyhow, boys, it was great to meet you. Celia, keep an eye on Diablo, and I'll tell Matt everyone said 'hi.' Later!" As she turned to go, Ardeth noticed Cecelia once more rolling her eyes. He also noticed Anck-su-namun glaring at the beautiful doctor.  
  
"Of course I will," he heard Cecelia mutter, "I'm not stupid, Cassandra, you just think I am." Ardeth looked at her questioningly, and Cecelia flushed, adding, "Sorry. Cassandra and I have known each other for ten years, and she still thinks I'm the nine-year-old kid she first met. Every time she leaves, she warns me about Diablo. He's never tried to bite me. . .or my roommates. She's gotten worse since she found out about my trip to Hungary last year."  
  
Trip to Hungary? Cecelia gave a small shrug, explaining, "My friend Margit asked me to accompany her home for Christmas. She's in Texas, studying there. After my grandmother died last year, it was pretty much open season on me. . .my family tried to get me to change my mind about becoming an archaeologist while I was home for Thanksgiving. I finally told them if they didn't back off, I wouldn't be home for Christmas. They didn't take me seriously."  
  
"And so, you went with your friend Margit to Hungary for Christmas. But why would Cassandra treat you as a foolish child for carrying out your promise?" Ardeth questioned. He thought of the times when he wished to push away the elders, when he wished he could simply be Ardeth Bey, and not the Med-jai chieftain. There was a part of him that resented this girl, for having a freedom he did not. . .and another part that was glad one of them had that freedom.  
  
"She considers it running away. She handles things differently than I do, in part because of that former boyfriend she mentioned. Cassandra doesn't understand that I have to handle my family in my own way. I wasn't running away. Okay, maybe I was. But I also wanted them to understand that I would do whatever was necessary to make my dreams come true. I don't want to destroy my family. . .but I won't let myself be destroyed, either," Cecelia explained.  
  
Ardeth understood. At least, he thought he did. And to protect this fragile new friendship, he would say nothing else. Celia sighed, then smiled and held out her arms to Olivia. The sleepy little girl went to her, snuggling close to her. The nineteen year old said in a low voice, "Livvy had dinner earlier, so I'll take her upstairs. I'll be back in time for the pizza. Keep Ardeth company, will you, Galen? And behave."  
  
This was said with arched brows and Galen responded with an innocent, 'who me?' look. Cecelia didn't look convinced, but she carried Olivia from the room and up the stairs to the bedrooms. Ardeth watched her go, watched the way she bent her head over Olivia's, gently stroking the child's hair. She really was very good with children. Likely, she would make a very good mother some day.  
  
Galen sat down beside him, settling his somewhat larger body comfortably into the same chair his sister just vacated. Ardeth looked away from Cecelia to meet the steady, dark blue gaze of her elder brother.  
  
The other man said quietly as Ardeth's own brother and the Carnahan siblings began to organize the children, "Celia really didn't leave much out of that. The worst part is, Cass really does care about Celia. But she doesn't understand my sister, and doesn't understand that Celia's situation in our family is a lot different from Cass and her first boyfriend. I suppose in some ways, Cass is still growing up, just like Celia is."  
  
Ardeth said nothing. What could he say? After a moment, Galen dipped his head, murmuring, "I'll be real honest with you, Ardeth Bey, 'cause I think you care just as much as Cassandra does about my sister. Maybe even more, since you seem to understand how to talk to her. I'm not proud of the pressure I put on my sister last year, to change her mind about her major. Especially when Matt warned me such a thing would happen, if I pushed too hard."  
  
Galen looked up at him, adding, "I love my sister. More than. . .well, she and our brother Jason are the two most important people in my life. I would kill for her, I would kill for them both. Do you understand what I'm tellin' you?" Ardeth nodded, his eyes never leaving the somewhat older man. Galen sighed then, a soft exhalation, and he added, "Well, then. I suppose there's nothin' else to say. I can see you do understand. Just do right by her. That's all I ask."  
  
. . .  
  
Rick O'Connell really wasn't paying much attention to his brother, or his conversation with their host. Instead, he was more fascinated with this new side of Evelyn Carnahan. She had a take-charge attitude where the kids were concerned, and Rick quickly realized why her elder brother called her 'old mum.' She acted just like Jonathan's mother, and by extension, the mother of his eight-year-old son, Alex.  
  
Half a dozen times while they were getting the kids washed up for dinner, the college student caught them tossing water at each other. It only took one stern Look from Evelyn, and calling the perpetrator's name, and there was no more water throwing from that child. Which didn't stop the other children from trying as well. It almost seemed to be a game among them, to see who could get away with what.  
  
Almost to their delight, the children learned there was little they could get away with. Rick noted, too, that though Evelyn was Alex's mother- figure, that didn't stop him from testing her either. And yet, she kept her patience with them all. At one point, Evelyn looked up and just smiled. It was the first time since their initial meeting that she allowed her guard to drop with him. And that smile caused Rick's heart to drop. He couldn't stop the big, goofy grin from crossing his face. Ardeth was right again, damn him. . .Evelyn *was* beautiful. When his brother met her, Ardeth never even saw Evelyn's smile, and yet, he realized she was beautiful.  
  
On the other hand, the little roommate took up Ardeth's attention. Why, Rick didn't know, but as long as Ardeth wasn't interested in Evelyn, he wouldn't complain too much. Interested. . .whoa! What was wrong with him? Interested? That was sooooo not a good idea! Sure, she was beautiful when she smiled, but she was still high-handed, stubborn, and. . .and. . . and. . .well, he would think of it in a minute.  
  
Rick's attention was drawn away from Evelyn Carnahan as Anck Cortez returned to the living room. She said, "Pizza will be here in twenty minutes. . .where's Celia? Oh, never mind. It's Livvy's bedtime, and she's already eaten. Okay, here's the schedule for the next few days, everyone." Evelyn shushed the children, then looked expectantly at Anck. The other girl continued, "Bedtime is nine thirty tonight. Eat dinner, locate your rooms, and get washed up and changed. Tomorrow, we'll be getting up around eight."  
  
The little roommate slipped back into the room behind Anck, as the girl explained, "Horses will be in the morning. Despite what you may have heard, all of the chaperones will be riding. Since there are seven of us, everyone will get a turn, but we'll need one of the older children to volunteer to watch the waiting little ones. We'll form up in lines tomorrow after everyone has eaten and allowed breakfast to settle. None of us want to be thrown up on while we're riding tomorrow."  
  
Rick grinned at the groans this announcement brought. From behind Anck, the little roommate added, "Rephrase that. No one wants to be sick while riding tomorrow. Not only will it make you feel ill, but anyone who throws up while riding will have to go back to the house and not ride for the rest of the day." That brought genuine groans of distress from the children, and the girl added, "Tomorrow evening, we'll have a weenie roast, complete with a fire and roasting marshmallows, and some stories from Jonathan."  
  
This brought cheers from the children. Rick never knew a child to turn down an offer of that kind. Evelyn continued, "And Sunday, we'll have a picnic. Anck, Celia and I will be making sandwiches for the picnic tomorrow afternoon while Mr O'Connell entertains you. He will be the clown this time." Rick made a face. . .he still couldn't believe they did that to him!!!! The children laughed with delight, seeing Rick's grimace, and Evelyn added with a laugh of her own, "And as you can see, he'll do an excellent job."  
  
"Any questions?" Galen Ferguson asked. Rick glanced over at the pediatrician. He would have never expected such a big man to be so good with children, but the kids adored him. They climbed all over him, just as they did to Ardeth. Right now, his brother had no fewer than four children surrounding him. The two little boys were inspecting his tattoos, even as they listened, while the two little girls were playing with his brother's hair.  
  
*Watch it, little brother,* Rick thought with a wicked grin, *or those little girls will be trying to braid your hair!* Yasmina and Thalia actually tried that in the past. Usually when Ardeth was too sick or too weak from injury to stop them. Fortunately, no one else in the camps or the tribes ever saw that. . .or Rick was sure Ardeth would never live down the embarrassment. Well, that was the case anyhow, because Rick never let him forget it when it happened!  
  
"No questions? Well, I am surprised. However, the table is set. . .so please make your way to the table in a neatly and orderly fashion, or the ladies will turn you over their respective knees," Jonathan put in. He circled around Rick, adding in a low voice, "Something that might be fun for us." Rick was very glad he wasn't drinking anything. He knew he would have spit it out. Or worse.  
  
Rick leaned back, answering in an equally low voice, "I don't think any of us would fit over any of their knees." Jonathan shrugged with a rueful smile. The children were filing into the dining room, herded by Rick's brother, Jonathan's sister, Anck, and Celia (yes, he was capable of remembering her name. . .it was just easier to think of her as 'the little roommate.'). Rick continued, "You're an older brother, you know about protecting younger siblings. What can you tell me about Celia Ferguson?"  
  
Jonathan frowned, asking, "Why do you want to know? Is Ardeth younger than you are?" Rick rolled his eyes. People always asked him that. . .yes, Ardeth was younger than he was. Younger and more serious. If he was in a charitable mood, Rick would add that Ardeth was also the more mature sibling. If he was feeling charitable. Jonathan continued, "Well, she comes from a rich family. . .at least, her parents are wealthy. Her grandparents are another matter, and they raised her for the most part. Her grandparents were another matter, I should say."  
  
Rick knew about her wealthy parents. He wanted to know about *her.* Jonathan continued, "I honestly don't know her that well. She's quiet. . .even more quiet than Evy. And just as. . .determined? Tenacious? Stubborn? Take your pick out of those three. She'll stand up for what she believes in. Or someone she believes in. A protective little thing, really. What, you're trying to figure out if she's good enough for your brother?"  
  
Rick winced. He wouldn't have put it quite like that, but unfortunately, that was probably the most accurate way of explaining himself. Perhaps seeing his assent in his eyes, Jonathan admitted, "Can't answer that. . .don't know your brother very well. But I do know that she's very loyal. As many times as she and Evy have argued, Celia has always defended her against anyone else who maligns her. In a way, the three of them really are sisters. Evy and Anck argue more than Evy and Celia, though."  
  
Interesting, but not what Rick wanted to know. He replied softly, "I'm probably jumping the gun. My brother won't even admit that he's attracted to her. Keeps saying that it's not possible, that there's no future in it. But if Ardeth decides at some point that she's what he really wants, I wanna know whether or not she's good enough for him. I give my brother enough grief. . .he doesn't need any more from some girl."  
  
Again, Jonathan hesitated, before replying, "Like I said. I don't know your brother very well. But I do know what kind of a roommate she is to Evy, and I know how she is with Alex. So, in this case, it'll have to be good enough. I could never marry her. . .she's too much like a little sister to me. But your brother could do a lot worse than Celia. Yes, she's stubborn. Yes, she's not exactly model beautiful. But what would you prefer for your brother? A strikingly beautiful bitch, or an average- looking girl who would move heaven, hell, and earth for him?"  
  
With that question ringing still ringing in Rick's ears, his companion moved in the direction of the dining room. Rick sat alone, still thinking about Jonathan's statements. He knew from Colin Burns that many of the students considered Jonathan Carnahan to be a joke. But the man who just told Rick more than he really needed to know was one whom Rick wouldn't take lightly. Perhaps in a different time and place, he would have been contemptuous of Carnahan. . .but not here. Not now.  
  
He was still thinking about that five minutes later, when the pizza finally arrived. Since he was the one sitting in the living room, thinking, it fell to him to take the pizza and pay the delivery. . .people. Whether he liked it or not, the stuffy professor just gave him a lot to think about. What did he want for Ardeth? Rick knew from painful experience that his brother *could* do far worse than Celia Ferguson. . .but was that enough?  
  
. . .  
  
The rest of the night passed with a great deal of merriment. The children laughed and talked as they ate. The adults (well, adults and teenagers) listened with amused smiles, quietly stepping in when it seemed like one of the children was getting out of control. But for the most part, the adults listened with half an ear to the conversations of the children. At the same time, they concentrated on their own conversations.  
  
After dinner, everyone crowded into the living room to watch videos. Given the wide range of ages, Galen and Celia chose to err on the side of caution. Galen managed to pry Jason's prized collection of 'Gargoyles' tapes away from the youngest member of the Ferguson family with the promise of returning them Sunday night. And fortunately, it was a cartoon that most children could enjoy.  
  
Celia kept an eye on the younger children, just in case. These were children who spent most of their free time in the hospital. . .who saw other children sick and even dying, hooked up to machines. They lived with an uncertainty that no child should ever face. . .would their brother or their sister die? All brothers and sisters fought. . .it was the way things were. Celia often fought with both of her siblings. But she loved them both desperately. Because of Jason's brush with death two years earlier, she also understood how guilty some of these children felt.  
  
Perhaps one had an argument or a fight with their stricken sibling only days before the accident or before the illness hit. Celia understood that she didn't cause things to happen. . .but it was still hard to remember. For a child, it was even harder to accept. If they did this, then something else would have never happened. Some of these children were growing up far too fast. . .and watching a few episodes of 'Gargoyles' certainly wouldn't hurt them.  
  
When she and the boys were growing up, they often watched tv with their grandparents while their parents were at one social function or another. Once Bruce and Madeleine Ferguson could bear to let their children out of their sight, that is. Thomas and Annabelle discussed what they watched with their children. They understood the difference between fantasy and reality, even with the love all three children shared for science fiction.  
  
Galen obviously took those lessons to heart, for after each episode, he would stop the tape. As soon as the 'pause' button was hit, the conversation would start up. These kids were a curious bunch. But after a while, they grew tired of discussions as they grew tired, and settled just for watching the various episodes. Celia's favorite storyline was always the Avalon arc, during the World Tour. And her favorite episode was 'Grief.'  
  
'Grief' told the story of a grieving Egyptian father who sought to control the god Anubis, to bring his young son back to life. It was his plan to make himself the avatar of Anubis. . .and if he had to kill all of humanity to bring his son back to life, he would do it. Or so he thought, at first. But though his grief made him almost insane, he was still a good man, a loving father pushed too far. Unfortunately, as was always the case, the bad guys intervened just as the father was wising up.  
  
The episode always made Celia teary-eyed. But this time, there was an added complication. Ardeth Bey. Like the grieving father, he was Egyptian. A tenuous tie, to be sure, but it was there, nonetheless. Celia couldn't help herself. . .she looked over her shoulder at Ardeth, who took one of the three armchairs in the room. The college student smiled softly, discovering him sound asleep.  
  
That wasn't all she discovered. His step-brother also noticed that Ardeth was asleep, and quietly left his place in a second armchair. Rick O'Connell must have sensed her eyes upon him, for he turned to make eye contact with her. His gaze was, at first, direct and harsh. But Celia wasn't afraid of him. She never would be afraid of Rick O'Connell. Despite their rough beginnings, she learned over the last few hours that despite his best intentions, he was an honorable man. A protector, though he would deny it with his dying breath.  
  
His eyes darted away from hers, to a blanket sitting at the foot of the sofa. He gestured to it, and Celia nodded. She walked on her knees over to the sofa and picked up the blanket, then returned. She handed the blanket to O'Connell, and he in turn spread it over his sleeping brother with a tenderness that threatened to suck the very air from her lungs. She learned something else about Rick O'Connell at that moment. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, he loved his step-brother very much. . .and was quite willing to kill for him.  
  
One other person noticed his actions. And this appealed to Celia's sense of irony. Or maybe 'irony' wasn't quite the right word. However, Evy apparently turned to say something to Celia, and noticed O'Connell covering up his brother with the blanket provided by Celia. Quite unexpectedly, her brown eyes softened and O'Connell flushed when he noticed her expression. He mumbled, almost sounding flustered, "Just didn't want him getting cold, you know. From Egypt. Desert can get cold. . .oh, never mind."  
  
Evy said nothing, just nodded and turned her attention back to the tv. Celia, however, continued to gaze at the two brothers. O'Connell glared at her, muttering, "What are you lookin' at?" She grinned impishly. *Nice try,* she thought, *but you won't fool me now.* She knew him for what he was now, and no amount of glowering could change her mind. He obviously figured this out, for he muttered, "Say a word about this to anyone, and I swear I'll deny it."  
  
"Of course," she replied blandly, and returned her attention to the tv. As she did so, she noticed the time. It was almost time for everyone to go to bed. Technically, of course, she didn't *have* to, but the start of classes was always wearying. She nudged Evy, then nodded to the clock. Evy muttered something under her breath that no proper English girl should know, then got to her feet.  
  
As her roommate headed upstairs to change clothes and brush her teeth before the rush to bed started, Celia once more looked over her shoulder. This time, she wasn't paying attention to O'Connell, but to Ardeth. She swallowed hard, an unfamiliar ache taking up residence in her throat. He looked so peaceful. . .and for the first time since she met him, he actually looked his age. When he was asleep, all his cares were smoothed away, but at the same time, it made her realize just how burdened he felt.  
  
Why? What burdens did he carry? He made reference many times to 'his' people, and how impossible a relationship between them would be, because of his position. Was he a leader of some kind? Celia had no trouble believing that. In fact, when she closed her eyes, she could imagine him in the middle of the desert, his long black hair teased by the wind, and long black robes billowing about his body, a scimitar in hand.  
  
Where she got the black robes, she had no idea. Maybe because he seemed to favor black shirts and black jeans. In any event, the image served to drive the air from her lungs once more. Because the Ardeth in her imagination was even more devastating than the young man now sleeping in her brother's favorite armchair. . .in what was her grandfather's favorite armchair before he died as well.  
  
Her fantasies were interrupted as her older brother hit 'stop' on the VCR and said, "Okay, kiddies, it's nine thirty. . .bedtime." He was rewarded with a chorus of groans, and Galen continued, waggling a finger at the children, "Now, now. . .sooner you get to bed, sooner you get to sleep. . .and the sooner the morning comes, which means the sooner you can ride the horses." There was a long silence, as the children considered this, then the youngsters scrambled from the room.  
  
Within seconds, the only people remaining were a half-asleep Anck, Celia, Galen, Rick, and the still-sleeping Ardeth. Galen was looking around the living room with a slightly stunned expression. Celia tried desperately to keep a straight face, but her willpower was shot to hell when Galen said ruefully, "There are times when I really need to think before I speak. Rick, you need help getting your brother upright?" Celia blushed. She didn't know why, but her brother's question led to all sorts of naughty thoughts. *Down, girl,* she told herself, *before you really get yourself into trouble!*  
  
"Nah, we're okay. . .thanks, though. Don't take his falling asleep personally. He does this all the time. Any time he's sitting down for more than a half hour, he falls asleep. Gets it while he can," O'Connell answered as he gently shook Ardeth awake. Celia firmly instructed her imagination to take a hike before she had to take a cold shower. That really wasn't the way she wanted to start this weekend.  
  
Ardeth mumbled something in Arabic, then added in English, "My apologies, Dr Ferguson. . .I believe going to bed is an excellent idea." He stumbled over a pillow left in the middle of the floor by one of the older children, and both Galen and Rick reached out to steady him. Oh dear. This sleepy Ardeth was utterly adorable. A strange term to use for a man like Ardeth Bey, but it seemed to fit nonetheless.  
  
"First, there's no need to apologize, son," Galen replied, keeping a gentle hand under Ardeth's elbow, "and in the second place, my name is 'Galen.' No titles are permitted here. Let's get you to bed." Ardeth dipped his head, trying very hard to make sure one foot went in front of the other properly. Almost under his breath, Galen muttered, "When was the last time this boy had a good night sleep?"  
  
Anck, who was more alert now, answered in Celia's ear, "Good question. But I'm sure you could make sure he got a good night sleep, amiga." Celia whapped her friend's arm, blushing. Dammit, she already had the imagination from hell going overtime. . .she didn't need any help from Anck! The other girl just laughed, looping her arm around Celia's waist, and nudged her toward the stairs. Not that Celia needed any further urging. Sleep sounded good.  
  
. . .  
  
Ardeth was actually awakened by the sounds of the children's groans when Galen Ferguson told them it was time for bed. However, he was warm and sleepy, and didn't really feel like opening his eyes. There was no need. Nothing required his attention. Unfortunately, Rick wasn't inclined to let him sleep in the armchair, and dimly, Ardeth realized his brother was probably right. But he really didn't want to leave the warm cocoon now surrounding him.  
  
He allowed himself to be guided upstairs to the bedroom he would share with Rick over the next few days, somewhat surprised that he wasn't worrying about Lock-nah or Imhotep or Meela Nais. Or perhaps he should not be so surprised. . .Ardeth wasn't sure he had the energy to even worry about his long-time nemesis and Imhotep. He was even more surprised, in the part of his brain that was capable of rational thought, that he felt comfortable enough among these people to fall asleep so readily. And not even Galen Ferguson calling him 'son' was enough to annoy him into wakefulness.  
  
In a matter of moments, Ardeth was relieved of his t-shirt, jeans, and boots, leaving only his boxer shorts on, before Rick covered him up once more. Ardeth settled under the blankets, sighing quietly as Rick gently rubbed his back. He mumbled, "I am fine, ya ahi." Rick laughed softly, but didn't stop what he was doing. Ardeth just drifted off toward sleep once more, soothed by his brother's fingers rubbing circles onto his back.  
  
He slept for a time, until a shriek shattered his pleasant dreams. He was dreaming about his father, and the oasis where Suleiman took him sometimes when he wished to simply be Ardeth's father, and not the chieftain of the Med-jai. Even before the shriek died away, Ardeth jolted into wakefulness and rolled out of bed. He was at the door before Rick's feet hit the hardwood floor.  
  
Ardeth went into the hallway as lights flickered on up and down the hall. He winced, shielding his eyes from the sudden brightness, and heard a gentle voice comforting. The voice had an English accent, and Ardeth realized that it was coming from the room shared by little Olivia Chase and Evelyn Carnahan. This was borne out a moment later when a bleary-eyed Celia Ferguson emerged from behind Anck-su-namun Cortez.  
  
The older girl said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "Everyone back to bed. Evy has everything under control." Ardeth looked around, to find almost all the children in the hallway. The youngsters didn't look particularly keen on going back to bed. . .in fact, a number of them looked frightened. Ardeth wanted to go back to his warm bed. . .he was shivering in just his socks and boxer shorts. But he couldn't go back to bed until the children did.  
  
And then, a little girl who was playing with his hair before dinner started giggling. Emily. Her name was Emily. And she was giggling, like she couldn't stop. Bemused, Ardeth looked down at himself to see what was so funny, for it seemed like she was looking in his direction. But one of the other children solved that particular mystery for him. A girl of about thirteen called out gleefully in a singsong voice, "I see England, I see France, I see somebody's underpants!" Ardeth blushed, realizing he charged out of the room without putting on jeans.  
  
But he wasn't the source of the children's amusement. Rick groaned from behind him, "Oh, great." Ardeth turned to face his older brother, and fought back a grin of his own. The teenager did, indeed, see someone's underpants. . .namely his brother's. What made it particularly amusing was that like Ardeth, Rick was wearing boxer shorts. But where Ardeth wore solid colors (gray on this day), Rick was currently wearing boxer shorts with bright yellow smiley-faces. . . .a gift from their sisters the year earlier.  
  
Ardeth couldn't resist. He knew he should, but he just couldn't let this go. He should let this go, since it wasn't just them. But by the same token, that was exactly why he couldn't do it. Rick did it to him enough times. Usually in front of the elders. . .and sometimes the maidens. With a perfectly straight face, he told his brother, "Go put on sweatpants, ya ahi, before you frighten the children. And that is enough to frighten me, so I can only imagine how it affects them." Ardeth was rewarded with a growl from his brother, as well as the sight of Rick's ears turning fire-engine red. Ardeth gave Rick his sweetest, most innocent smile.  
  
"A pair of boxer shorts with smiley-faces. It does make one wonder, does it not?" Anck-su-namun wondered aloud, the innocent tone of voice at considerable odds with the mischievous sparkle in her dark brown eyes. Celia, who was only half-awake and was still catching up, took a moment to process that. . .then collapsed to the ground in helpless laughter. Anck- su-namun just grinned, said, "My work here is done," then picked up her roommate, who was still laughing hysterically. She steered her friend back into their room, and that was a signal to the children.  
  
One by one, each child disappeared back into their room, until Rick and Ardeth were the only ones left in the hall way. Ardeth grinned at his brother, trying very hard not to laugh. If he laughed, he knew he would pay dearly. During a wrestling match years earlier, once Ardeth healed from the stab wound, Rick found all of his ticklish spots. That was usually the payment enacted in a situation like this.  
  
Rick muttered, "You are so dead!" Ardeth swallowed hard, fighting back his laughter, and went back into the room. Rick followed him, repeating, "You are so dead, Ardeth! I will kill you in a thousand different ways before I'm finished with you." Ardeth said nothing. If he said something, he would start laughing. . .and then Rick really would kill him. His brother said in a muffled voice, "Dammit, it was funny!"  
  
Yes, it was. Ardeth said, now that he had his laughter under control, "I was not making fun of you. I was merely. . .returning the favor." Rick looked at him, and Ardeth explained, "Fatima. Two years ago." He referred to a young Med-jai woman whom both brothers liked. She was married now, having chosen to be the wife of a simple Med-jai warrior. Rick blushed with embarrassment.  
  
"I always knew you would pay me back when I wasn't expecting it," Rick muttered. He sat down on his bed, adding, "And you didn't start it. Guess I wasn't thinking when I put them on this morning. . .or when I charged here after you. I thought something was really wrong. Maybe a fire or a burglar." Ardeth nodded, slipping back under his covers gratefully. Rick said, doing the same on his own bed, "It was funny."  
  
"Aywa, it was," Ardeth agreed, grinning in the night, "especially the look on your face when you realized what was so. . .eye-catching." Rick made a muffled sound that might have been a snort, but was probably a laugh. Ardeth continued, "I have never heard that rhyme before. Are you familiar with it, ya ahi?" Rick snorted outright at that, and Ardeth added, "Never mind. Of course you would be."  
  
"You bet. Ardeth? You do realize that I'll have to get you back for this. . .and payback would have really been a bitch if Evelyn Carnahan was out there," Rick answered. Ardeth's grin broadened. Yes, he noticed the looks his brother directed toward the lovely English girl. Rick wouldn't be ready to admit it just yet. He would still be trying to maintain his pride. But it was just a matter of time.  
  
"Of course. . .I expect nothing else," Ardeth replied smoothly. He paused a few beats, then asked, "The question becomes, what will you do to Anck-su-namun?"  
  
Rick was silent for several moments, and at first, Ardeth thought his brother was asleep. Then Rick answered with a decidedly evil note of laughter in his voice, "Absolutely nothing, dear brother. Just drop a few hints, about how payback is a bitch. . .and then wait. Let her imagine what I'll do in payback, and then do nothing." Ardeth laughed softly. That sounded like something he would do, actually.  
  
And Rick admitted, "I guess I've been spending too much time with you, Ardeth. Maybe I'll psych her out while I'm figuring out a proper prank to pull on her." Ardeth just sighed as he drifted back to sleep. He would have to watch his back over the next few days. Rick would pull a prank. Probably not tonight, because that was when Ardeth would expect it. Maybe the following morning.  
  
In spite of himself, Ardeth was actually looking forward to whatever his step-brother dreamed up. He looked forward to the following day and the following night. Whatever was coming, it was bound to be entertaining. 


	13. Chances to Take

Hello! I'm back! Hope everyone had a great holiday! I know I did. . .everyone loved the gifts I bought them, and I was equally pleased about my own loot. My brother, sister-in-law, and nephew got me a book of international poetry. . .can we say story fodder?  
  
I also wanted to let y'all know that I'm leaving for Virginia on Wednesday, and I'll be back next Sunday. Spending New Year's weekend with my best friend. I'll try to get started on chapter thirteen before I leave, so the wait isn't so long.  
  
Reviews!  
  
Sailor Elf: Rick and Ardeth in boxers. . .definitely a droolworthy thought, yes? I miss Gargoyles, too. Not sure why it was canceled, since even the worst episodes were better than most prime-time 'adult' fare. Don't ask me why I have this thing in my head about Ardeth and children. . .we only ever saw him with Alex, but it just seems to fit.  
  
Evywannabe: Thank you, dear, same to you. Well, I finally got to the hysterical stuff! More is coming next chapter, but I had to get this in this chapter.  
  
JW: Thanks! I had a lot of fun writing it. And this is the way I like to write Rick. Acting like a goofy teenager, but with a serious streak. In some ways, he and Ardeth are complete opposites. . .Ardeth is serious with a mischievous streak, and Rick is goofy with a serious streak.  
  
Brunette: Yes, I know you love it, and you keep telling me because. . .of incentive? More silliness in the next chapter, and getting back to Beni. I've neglected him long enough, I think. He's giving me the pouty face. Keep trying, Beni. . .Ardeth's is still better than yours.  
  
Terreis: Oh, you're welcome! I figured someone would like those smiley- faced boxer shorts. And as to your other question, concerning that particular line. . .well, this chapter should answer it. More of Ardeth and Celia coming in the next chapter, along with everything else. Let's see how long Ardeth's resolution remains firm. . .  
  
On with the story!  
  
Part Twelve  
  
As could be expected, the children were awake first the following morning. Evy Carnahan was awakened by a tugging at her nightgown, and a tiny voice whispering, "Miss Evy? Miss Evy, wake up. It's morning." The college student reluctantly opened her eyes. She was having a wonderful dream about Rick O'Connell, whipped cream and strawberries, though Evy would have died before admitting it to either of her roommates.  
  
Especially Anck. She would never let Evy hear the end of it. . .whether because it was about Rick O'Connell, or because of the content of the dream. Just remembering *that* made Evy blush as she found a small face only inches from her own. She blinked twice, and the face came into focus. It took her another moment to remember the child's name. Oh yes! Olivia Chase. . .Livvy.  
  
The little girl smiled brightly when she saw Evy looking at her, her eyes showing no signs of the nightmare that woke everyone up the previous night. Evy couldn't help but smile back, and an evil little devil inside her mind wondered if she should tease O'Connell about his smiley-face boxers. Unknown to almost everyone else, Evy peeked out of the room when she heard Celia laughing hysterically.  
  
Since it was so unusual to hear Celia laughing like that, Evy's curiosity got the better of her, and she peeked out, with Livvy tucked against her body. The little girl was asleep once more, but Evy didn't want to leave her, even briefly. Her glance outside was singularly unedifying at first, as the only thing she saw was her American roommate on the ground, almost crying from laughing so hard. Well, it was edifying, in that she saw Celia giddy for once. Then Evy angled her head in the opposite direction, and saw both stepbrothers standing in the hall, wearing only their boxers.  
  
Oh. . .my. Evy gulped, trying *very* hard not to stare, and failing quite spectacularly. Not surprisingly, both young men were as. . .attractive below the neck as they were above, and Evy immediately kicked herself for even thinking that Rick O'Connell was attractive. But. . .oh my. Evy snuck a look at Celia again, who was being lifted to her feet and guided back into the room she shared with Anck, by that young woman.  
  
*She must have been too tired to notice Ardeth in boxers,* Evy had thought, *though how she could miss that, I haven't a clue. I'm not even attracted to the man, and I noticed.* She tried not to think too much about either brother's long, powerful, muscled legs. . .or their narrow waists. Their broad shoulders. Their. . . *EVELYN! That is quite enough, young lady, and you will stop thinking about their fine manly forms before you embarrass yourself and traumatize Olivia!* she lectured herself.  
  
Not that it did much good. Evy shook herself, and told her small companion, "Well, let us see if any of the others are awake and alert." She had her doubts. Evy was the only one of the three roommates who was an early riser by choice. And Anck could be downright nasty when you woke her before she was ready. So, no. . .she didn't think either of her roommates were either awake or alert.  
  
Galen Ferguson might be up. He was a doctor, after all, and they were known to work crazy hours. Hmm. On second thought, perhaps he wouldn't be awake after all. Doctors slept when they could, and when they had a chance to sleep in, they bloody well took it. Evy's mental checklist was interrupted when Livvy pulled on her hand. She was just startled enough that Livvy's momentum pulled her somewhat out of bed.  
  
"Oh, all right, I am coming!" Evy huffed as she found her feet. The student glowered down at the little girl. . .or, at least, she tried to. Livvy's upturned little face took all the brimstone out of her fire, and she sighed, "Very well, lead on. Let's see if we're the only ones up." They checked each room. Jonathan and Galen were both asleep. . .unsurprisingly. As were the children, and Evy was struggling to remember all their names. The only names she remembered right now were Livvy and Alex.  
  
And she would be in very bad shape indeed if she couldn't remember the name of her own nephew! Evy and Livvy continued checking each room, until they came to the room where the stepbrothers were sleeping. Evy whispered, "No, sweetheart. . .we can't check on them?" Livvy turned to look up at her, her mouth forming the word, 'why?' Evy tried to think of a good reason that would make sense to the little girl, then brightened. Ah- ha!  
  
"Because, sweetheart, we could check on Galen and Jonathan because Jonathan is my brother, and Galen is Celia's. But. . .neither Rick nor Ardeth are my brothers," Evy answered, feeling quite proud of herself for thinking up that at this time of the morning. Livvy rolled her eyes and pushed open the door anyhow. Obviously, that rationale would not work on this child. It was especially surprising, since everyone thought Livvy was so shy. Maybe that was just because of the way they met her. Evy opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to call the child back, until she realized the brothers might still be asleep.  
  
And she didn't want to wake either of them. Livvy peeked inside, then withdrew her head to stage-whisper, "Ardeth's up, but Rick in't." Evy almost corrected the child's grammar, until the words penetrated her mind. Ardeth was up, but Rick wasn't. Rick was still asleep. Evy watched men sleep before. It was the only time her brother Jonathan was actually cute. Given that knowledge, she couldn't resist the temptation to poke her head into the room as well.  
  
As Livvy said, Ardeth was awake. . .his bed was made, and Evy was willing to bet he was already downstairs. However, his brother was sound asleep. He lay on his side. . .sort of, although with a man his size, that was hard to tell. One arm hung over the edge of the bed, and brown hair fell carelessly over his forehead. Evy was horrified to realize she wanted to caress those bangs back from his eyes.  
  
Oh, no. No, no, no! That was NOT a good idea. Evy firmly removed her head from the room, carefully closing the door behind her. She didn't know what horrified her more. . .her desire to caress his hair away from his forehead, or her equally strong desire to see as much as she did the previous night. On second thought, she didn't think she wanted to know. That was a very BAD idea.  
  
Instead of focusing on that, she followed Livvy to the last room, where Celia and Anck slept. Unsurprisingly, both of her roommates were still asleep. Somewhere under that blanket was Anck, and Evy wouldn't lay odds on which end of the bed Anck's head was. She just saw a lump under the blankets, and knew that was Anck. Evy switched her gaze from Anck's bed to Celia's, and smiled. Celia lay on her side, arms wrapped firmly around her pillow, and Livvy said, again in that stage whisper, "I think she needs a teddy bear. I'll go get mine!"  
  
Evy caught her arm, saying softly, "No, honey. . .that's a very sweet thing to do, but you might wake Celia up. Let's go see what Ardeth is into, hmm?" Livvy thought about this, then nodded, her eyes lighting up at the idea of seeing Ardeth. Evy couldn't decide if the little girl had a monumental crush on the handsome teaching assistant, or if the little girl chose him as another older brother. Either way, it gained both of her roommates a few extra minutes of sleep. For that, Evy would be extremely thankful.  
  
. . .  
  
As usual, Ardeth was awake at dawn. What was unusual was that for once, he stayed in bed as the sky outside his window lightened. In fact, he thought this was the first time he did such thing in. . .ever since his father died. Ardeth frowned. . .yes, that was right. Even before he became a chieftain, he was driven. Looking back now, the young man realized that a part of him sensed that he wouldn't remain the chieftain's younger brother for long.  
  
Ardeth sighed quietly, careful not to wake Rick as he watched the sun come up. He felt somewhat decadent, but was unconcerned. Surely one morning such as this, in a lifetime, was not such a terrible thing? He had no plan to lay abed even after awakening, not as a habit. No. Thus reassuring himself, Ardeth finally shifted out of bed, ever cautious of waking his brother. Rick was barely human when he awoke, and this morning had too much promise to ruin it by accidentally waking his brother.  
  
He quietly pulled on a pair of sweatpants given to him by Uncle Nassor before leaving Egypt, and a pair of socks. The house was silent. . .he needn't worry about the three college sophomores seeing anything they shouldn't. Unlike the night before. Ardeth blushed, remembering how he darted into the hallway in his boxer shorts. Lucky for him that Anck saved her most pointed teasing for Rick.  
  
Downstairs, he started the coffee maker. It was one of the few kitchen appliances he could work without fear of electrocuting himself. Ardeth smiled ruefully. He stayed away from electrical appliances, except coffeemakers and microwaves. That would be the ultimate irony, would it not? After all the years of battle, meeting his end because of an electrical appliance. Not a pleasant thought. Not a pleasant thought at all.  
  
Unfortunately, it might have come true, for as the coffeemaker began to percolate, a voice exclaimed, "See! I told you he would be down here!" Ardeth was startled and wheeled around, almost swiping at the coffeemaker in the process. This would have been a *very* BAD thing, as he was wearing no shirt and no protection from the hot water. Or, for that matter, from the glass of the coffeepot, if it had broken. However, he managed to escape danger. . .for the moment. . .with a quick sidestep.  
  
Out of the frying pan, into the fire was a phrase Rick liked to use when their situation went from bad to worse, and this was what danced through his mind as he found Olivia beaming at him and Evelyn Carnahan trying desperately to look at anything other than him. Olivia tugged free of Evelyn and ran straight for him. With two small sisters (plus Anatol), Ardeth was quite familiar with what would come next and he crouched down, ready to catch the child. Which he did, much to Ardeth's relief. His other nightmare was of Olivia hurting herself.  
  
"Good morning, Ardeth," Evelyn said sedately, finding an interesting spot just over Ardeth's right shoulder, "and yes, Livvy, you did tell me that he would be down here." Olivia just beamed even brighter, though Ardeth didn't think that was possible. Then again, Olivia was a child who was just full of surprises. Evelyn continued, "You should enjoy the quiet while it lasts. . .at the first whiff of coffee, Anck will be downstairs. And when she smells coffee, she can sound like a herd of elephants."  
  
Ardeth smiled in spite of himself and replied, "As can Rick. If you will excuse me while I put on a shirt, I will remove myself from the path of the herd. I have no wish to be run over." Evelyn grinned and Ardeth looked at the child in his arms, asking, "Do you wish to come with me, little one, or shall I leave you here with Evelyn? I am only putting on a shirt." Olivia didn't seem inclined to let go. . .not even after he explained while he was leaving.  
  
"Why do you have to put a shirt on, Ardeth? My best friend's daddy doesn't always put on a shirt while I'm at her house, and you look a lot nicer than he does. You smell nicer too," the child replied. Ardeth didn't think it was possible for him to flush any more than he already was, but Olivia's words proved that to be a lie. And Evelyn wasn't helping. She was covering her mouth with her hand, and her brown eyes twinkled with amusement.  
  
He glared at her, and Evelyn removed her hand from her mouth, saying, "C'mere, darling. Ardeth needs to put on a shirt, so he won't embarrass Celia or me. Celia already likes him a lot, but if he doesn't put a shirt on, she won't be able to look at him all day." Olivia looked totally lost, but Ardeth knew exactly what Evelyn meant. The college student plucked the little girl from his arms, and shooed him back upstairs.  
  
Ardeth lost no time, racing lightly back up to the bedroom he shared with Rick. And not a moment too soon, for around him, he heard people stirring. Ardeth barely managed to make it inside the room before he heard Anck growl, "Cafe!" And then a door opened. Ardeth sighed with relief and went to his duffel bag, ignoring the stirrings from his brother. He would focus on getting dressed first, and get a shower later.  
  
"Dammit, Ardeth, we're on vacation," Rick muttered from the bed, "couldn't you at least for once keep your skinny ass in bed, instead of making everyone else look bad?" Ardeth paused long enough in his dressing to glare at his brother. Rick added, lifting his head from the pillows, "Besides, I hate having to look at your scars first thing in the morning. Reminds me of what a lousy brother I am."  
  
Ardeth was on the point of answering, when a sassy voice from the doorway said, "Oops, so sorry, wrong room. . .thought I was heading into el bano." Ardeth whipped around to see Anck Cortez grinning at them both evilly. She winked at him, then added, "Oh, and Senor O'Connell? I have heard absolutely no complaints from either of my roommates about your brother's physique. Then again, Evy has been more interested in checking out yours."  
  
She tossed her head, her eyes twinkling, then flounced back out of the room. Rick and Ardeth looked at each other, then Rick asked warily, "Did you even hear her come in?" Ardeth shook his head. Never even a sound. Rick groaned, muttering, "Damn. As if we don't have enough to worry about, now there's a woman who is so sneaky, she can even get into a room without you knowing about it."  
  
"Truly," Ardeth replied, "and for your information, ya ahi, while I was awake before dawn this morning, I lay in bed for several moments and just watched the sun rise." He didn't tack on a 'so there,' but he was definitely thinking it. Rick offered him a lopsided grin as he pushed himself out of bed. Ardeth continued, "I would strongly recommend putting on a shirt, and possibly sweatpants. Evelyn Carnahan is already awake and downstairs."  
  
Rick swore ripely, and Ardeth winced. He didn't understand why it was necessary for his brother to swear as he did, but after eight years, there was no chance of changing him. If his own father couldn't break Rick of the habit, Ardeth had no such hope.  
  
And the young chieftain was quite certain part of the reason Rick did it was to shock people. . .and because he could be quite inventive about it. Ardeth added once his brother's swearing streak finished, "You did warn me that payback would be much worse if Evelyn saw your smiley face boxers. I was merely warning you." Rick swore again, rooting through his own duffel bag for a pair of sweatpants.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're all heart," his brother groused and Ardeth smiled, tucking his t-shirt into his sweatpants. He would never admit it to the other Med-jai, but he was much more comfortable in these sweatpants than in the robes and trousers. He would never be anything other than what he was. But these clothes were more comfortable. Even so, he wished he could wear his usual attire. There were different levels of comfort.  
  
. . .  
  
Anck Cortez danced back to her room, still laughing softly at the memory of surprising the brothers in their room. That was fun. She woke up in a good mood, especially when she smelled the fresh brewing coffee. Anck wasn't certain who was kind enough to start a pot of coffee. Celia was still asleep, and since Evy didn't drink coffee, it would never even occur to her to start a batch of coffee.  
  
Anck cast a fond gaze at her roommate's curly head. She was sleeping on her side, and for a moment, Anck thought about waking up Celia to tell her about Ardeth. Then she decided not to, for Celia saw Ardeth without his shirt the previous night. No sense in embarrassing her. It was more fun to embarrass Ardeth, since she often saw Celia blush. Seeing. . .or making. . .Celia blush was passé. Making Ardeth blush. . .now that could be fun!  
  
Instead, Anck allowed her roommate to sleep, knowing her peace wouldn't last much longer. Anck heard the children stirring, and knew it was only a matter of time before they started downstairs. That, however, caused her to have second thoughts. Maybe it was best if she woke up Celia now. . .instead of making her wake up like that. Anck went to her friend's side and gently shook her shoulder.  
  
One eye opened, inspected Anck sleepily, then slid shut. Celia mumbled something incomprehensible, and pulled the covers up over her head. This wouldn't do. . .not at all. They had a lot of things to do today, not the least of which was horseback riding. And tonight was the weenie roast. Time to play dirty. Anck whispered, "Wake up, Celia. I saw Ardeth without his shirt this morning." A muffled sound. Anck continued, "I know we saw a little last night, but you were too busy laughing at O'Connell to get a good look. I, however, got a very good look at his most superior physique this morning. Shall I describe it for you?"  
  
This time, the sound that emerged from under the covers was definitely a growl. This was a good sign. But maybe she should add a little more incentive? Smiling impishly, Anck said, "He is a very beautiful man, Celia. You have excellent taste in men, Neil Grady aside. I'm sure Neil Grady doesn't have broad shoulders. Ardeth does. Broad shoulders and so much more. Muscles in exactly the right places. Washboard abs. And he has tattoos, like he does on his face and hands, on his torso. He was wearing sweatpants this morning, but I saw last night that his legs are very, very. . .uhm, nice. Shall I tell you more?"  
  
"You are a cruel, cruel woman, Anck-su-namun. Cold, cruel, and just plain evil," came the raspy voice of someone who desperately wanted to remain asleep. Anck just grinned and the blanket came back, revealing a blinking, too-awake Celia. Well, Anck couldn't blame her. Just thinking about Emmett Tepper in those terms was enough to get Anck's own blood pumping. Her roommate said plaintively, "I was having such a beautiful dream, but how can any dream compare to that reality. . .even though I know he's probably dressed by now?"  
  
Now Anck laughed and swooped in to hug her roommate. Celia returned the embrace, muttering under her breath, then sighed, "He just wants to be friends. He says he's drawn to me, but just wants to be friends." Anck shifted her position until she could look at Celia properly. Her roommate was silent for several moments, then asked softly, "What does it mean, Anck? I don't know how to react, I don't know what to think."  
  
Coming from most members of the male population, Anck would have considered the 'friends' statement to be a ploy of some kind. A brush-off. But Ardeth Bey wasn't most men. So she told her friend truthfully, "I think it's a sign of respect, Celia. He seems to be in a strange position. There is more to his presence in the United States, in Chicago, than what they're letting on. Something is going on, and I think he's trying to protect you."  
  
"I've been thinking about that as well," Celia admitted, "last night before I went to sleep. And I don't know why this is occurring to me, now. . .maybe it's the first chance I've really had the time to concentrate on things other than my classes. For someone who is supposed to be with the campus police, Rick O'Connell doesn't really spend much time there. Evy saw him in the library, researching. They don't act like graduate students. What do you think is going on?"  
  
"I wish I knew, querida," Anck admitted. She didn't know about Evy encountering Rick O'Connell in the library. But there were too many strange things going on. The attack against the stepbrothers outside the student union building. O'Connell spending so little time at the campus police station. . .she had some friends on the campus police, and it was they who told her about how little time O'Connell spent there.  
  
They were suspicious of him, suspicious of the way he seemed to regard his task at campus police as nothing more than a lark. Or, as one of the older, training officers observed, as a cover. But a cover for what? That made no sense to Anck. If O'Connell was involved, so was Ardeth. . .and Anck couldn't bring herself to believe that the teaching assistant was involved in anything illegal, immoral, or unethical. She had no doubt that he was capable of just about anything. Including killing someone.  
  
But for him to be involved in something shady. . .it just didn't feel right to her. If he was involved in something shady, wouldn't he be going out of his way to involve other people? To fool people into thinking that he was respectable? Celia said softly, drawing her attention back to her roommate, "Yesterday, Justin stopped me while I was going to class. He told me that Ardeth asked him to watch out for me."  
  
Anck frowned at this piece of news, and Celia nodded, continuing, "I did a lot of thinking last night, before I finally dropped off. I got some really strange vibes from Ardeth last night, including his comment about having nothing to offer me. I went through my mental filing cabinet, remembering whatever I could about our previous encounters with him. You're right, Anck. Something very strange is going on with both of them."  
  
And that meant whatever they were involved with, so were the girls. Anck didn't know what to do, and Celia said softly, "We can't involve the authorities, because we don't know anything for sure. And Ardeth is particularly vulnerable." Anck looked at her roommate, then understood. Ardeth was Egyptian. . .part of the reason, Anck was sure, for Daniels and Henderson's attack against him.  
  
"And they might be here for a legal reason they have to keep secret," Anck put in. She watched enough cop shows to consider that they were undercover cops. And Celia's expression told her that her roommate was considering the exact same thing. Anck asked softly, "My instincts tell me that they aren't doing anything illegal. . .what are yours telling you?" She was never in a situation like this before, and had no idea what to do.  
  
"The same. Ardeth is smart. . .I think he realizes that people are gonna be suspicious of him. No. Whatever they're into. . .it isn't illegal," Celia replied. Anck was silent. Smart people could be unbelievably stupid, but her roommate was right. Ardeth would automatically be viewed with suspicion. And in a way, Celia was much more sensitive to such vibes than Anck was. Her roommate said softly, "If he were here to hurt us. . ."  
  
"I know," Anck said softly, covering her friend's hand with her own. The two girls were silent, then Anck said, "All right. Then we will keep our suspicions to ourselves. We have no proof of anything. But we'll both keep our eyes open." Celia nodded and Anck released her, adding, "For now, I need some coffee. I'll meet you downstairs, querida." Celia responded with a mock-salute and Anck laughed.  
  
However, she resolved to have a word with Rick O'Connell. If her, and Celia's, suspicions were correct. . .Rick was unwittingly placing his brother in danger by being so cavalier with his duties at the campus police station. Henderson and Daniels knew that there was a connection between Ardeth and Rick. So did Beni Gabor. And Anck knew Beni would sell out Rick O'Connell. He did it once already, after all, and this time, Ardeth and Celia might end up getting caught in the crossfire.  
  
Anck had her opportunity almost immediately. . .she ran into him as she headed downstairs. Colliding with him, Anck murmured an apology, then her eyes narrowed.  
  
She said softly, "I'm glad I ran into you. . .I must talk with you." O'Connell just frowned, and Anck continued, "I know something is going on with you and your stepbrother. I have friends who work at campus police, and they are suspicious of how little time you spend there. Celia and I are presuming that you aren't doing anything to cause anyone harm. But I felt it only fair to warn you. You are placing your brother's life in danger. You can screw around, and not hurt yourself. But he's involved, and he's a lot more vulnerable than you are."  
  
O'Connell started to ask something, but Anck whispered, "O'Connell. The memories of what happened two years ago are still fresh in the minds of many. Some people whom you know almost lost someone they loved that day. I almost lost someone I loved, even before I met them. Do you understand?" All the color left his face, and he reached out his hand to steady himself. He nodded slowly, and Anck added, "I won't tell anyone my suspicions. Just be careful, hmm?"  
  
"I will. . .and thanks," O'Connell replied. He started to pass her, then stopped and turned back, adding, "Anck. . .just so you know. Ardeth and I. . .we aren't here to hurt anyone. We're here to prevent people from being hurt." Anck nodded. Yes. She assumed as much when she heard about Ardeth asking Justin to watch over Celia. But she wanted them to be careful. . .or Justin might actually be needed to protect her roommate, and others.  
  
. . .  
  
Anck's warning vanished from Rick's mind as the day was kicked into high gear. First, there was breakfast, then an hour in front of the tv, watching Saturday morning cartoons. During that time, Galen took Rick aside and told him the clown suit wouldn't be necessary until the following day. Well, that was a relief! After cartoons and food finished settling, everyone headed out to the stables.  
  
The seven chaperones formed up into lines, and for the next four hours, they rode. Each took a child in the saddle with him or her, usually in front. That way, they could keep their arms around the child, and allow the child access to the reins. That was how Galen explained it. By the time noon rolled around, and everyone headed back to the house, all were hot and sweaty and ready for both a shower and lunch.  
  
The children didn't demur when the adults requested the shower first. Rick grinned. Children were like that. For some reason, they didn't like taking baths. It was true in Egypt, and here in the States. Well. . .children were a little more amenable about taking baths in Egypt, due to the heat and the sand. Since there were only three bathrooms, there was always at least one adult with the children. The other three were getting ready for their own showers.  
  
Ardeth graciously offered the shower to Rick first. The American brother didn't want to know what the other man was up to. . .it didn't involve Celia Ferguson in any way, since Celia was practically shoved into the bathroom by her two roommates. As Rick turned on the water and stepped under the spray, he wondered why he was so bothered by the idea of his brother with Celia Ferguson.  
  
There was no real reason for it. And her staunch defense of Beni didn't count. She was loyal, and she was willing to stand up to Rick. She was willing to stand up to anyone she thought was wrong. That was a good thing. And okay, he was a little bothered by the fact that she came from a wealthy family. But not too much. She still acted like a human being, instead of thinking she was so much better than everyone else.  
  
She was bright. . .almost as smart as Ardeth. Rick listened to her conversations during dinner the night before. That was another plus. And quiet, though Rick heard her get going a few times. She could be funny. . .in fact, she could make Ardeth smile, could make him laugh. So those were both pluses. His brother seemed comfortable with her. . .they talked quite often this morning and the previous night. Rare was the female who didn't make Ardeth so nervous, he could barely talk. Rick's brother was very shy around women.  
  
She had other good qualities. She loved children, and they were equally affectionate toward her. That was very important. While Ardeth had less time to spend with little ones, he adored them. Little Livvy Chase was a perfect example of that. In fact, if Rick didn't know better, he would swear that the little girl was capable of playing matchmaker. That wasn't possible, of course. She was only four years old.  
  
Yes, her ease with children was a plus in her favor. She was very natural with children, and both Rick and Ardeth could spot phonies. So why didn't he like the idea of Celia with his brother? Rick didn't want to think he was so shallow to consider the girl not good enough for his brother because she wasn't as pretty as her two roommates. But the other possibility was even worse. Maybe he objected to Celia, not because of whom she was and what she was. . .but because she could take Ardeth away from him? Was that it? Was he jealous of this girl?  
  
Rick didn't like that idea at all. He would rather think of himself as a shallow jerk because he wanted Ardeth to find someone pretty, someone who was as pretty as Ardeth was handsome, than consider the possibility that he would be jealous of any woman. And Celia Ferguson was barely a woman. . .she was nineteen. A fairly mature nineteen year old, but a nineteen year old nonetheless. However, the possibility was there in his mind, and it stayed there throughout the day. While he showered, while he dressed and Ardeth showered, during the second four hours of riding.  
  
When he wasn't thinking about that, he was watching Evy Carnahan. He liked doing that. During the first riding session, early that morning, Rick and his charge of the moment both felt comfortable enough to nudge the horse into a full-out run. Evy did the same, with the teenager who teased Rick about his boxers the night. The girl hung onto Evy's waist, and as Evy passed Rick, she gave him a smile that turned his knees to water.  
  
If he wasn't astride, Rick knew he would have fallen. Her long dark hair was draped over one shoulder, and she looked so damn pretty. Her eyes were glowing with laughter. Rick once more cursed his brother for noticing how lovely she was first. Then Evy passed him, and the moment with her. He began to think of a whole new use for the liquor in his bag. He didn't intend to take advantage of getting her drunk. . .Ardeth would kill him if he did that.  
  
But if this was what the wind in her face and riding could do. . .maybe a few drinks wouldn't hurt. Rick's groin tightened, thinking of just how Evy Carnahan would look when a few drinks relaxed her. It was becoming harder and harder for him to think about why it would be such a bad idea for him to get involved with her. She was beautiful. . .and her tenacity was quickly growing to be attractive.  
  
Yes. He would do that tonight, during the weenie roast, and after the children went to bed. He just didn't know how easy it would be to get her to take a drink. She was tenacious, but she could also be proper. Then again, she was also a college student. She needed to cut loose, and maybe once he produced the bottle. . . Make it available to all of them. Yes, that would work just fine. He didn't think he would have any problem from Jonathan Carnahan. Galen Ferguson possibly, but Rick would jump off that cliff when they came to it.  
  
At five pm, seven tired adults and twenty-one equally tired children returned to the stables, leading their horses. As Cassandra foretold the night before, Diablo was of no mind to allow most people to ride him. The notable exceptions were the three girls, and Ardeth. It was Ardeth who led him back to the stables, with Olivia Chase on his hip, and the teenage girl who rode with Evy earlier on his back.  
  
Rick glared at his brother without any real heat. There were times when Rick could have cheerfully hated Ardeth. He was handsome, frighteningly intelligent, and animals loved him as much as children. Yes, it would be very easy to hate Ardeth. . .if Rick didn't love him so damn much. And that was yet another reason for Rick to hate him. He had an Ardeth Bey-sized dent in his armor, the armor that protected him from further betrayals.  
  
But he knew Ardeth would never betray him. Beni Gabor was incapable of being true to his friends, even those who protected him. Something Rick could never allow himself to forget, because if he did forget, it might cost him his own life. . .as well as the lives of the people he loved most. On the other hand, Ardeth was incapable of betraying those whom he cared about, or his allies. Rick looked over at the little roommate, once more thinking of her in those terms instead of by name. She looked tired too. How was it possible that she was so attracted to Ardeth, and yet defended Beni so fiercely?  
  
*Because,* he answered himself, *Beni hasn't betrayed her yet. That's a strike against her. She's something of an innocent. Not usually a bad thing, in and of itself. But in this case, she can't see any reason why Beni would betray her. And because of that innocence, my brother may end up getting hurt.* Rick didn't trust Beni to take that misinformation to Lock-nah, but at the moment, he didn't see any other way around it. *Besides,* he thought ruefully, *as Ardeth would say, we can trust Beni to be Beni.*  
  
Wait a minute. There was a clue there. Trusting Beni to be Beni. Lock-nah was a thug and a bully. . .but he wasn't actually stupid. There was a good chance Lock-nah had the sense to take what Beni told him with a grain of salt. They could use that. Rick resolved to talk to Ardeth about this. Tomorrow. There was still the weenie roast and the toasting of marshmallows. To say nothing of the alcohol he brought with him!  
  
. . .  
  
The rest of the evening passed quietly. While everyone was showering, Galen started a fire in a safe place for the roast, then assigned Jonathan Carnahan to watch it. By the time everyone was clean and dressed once more, it was almost six, and everyone was hungry. Anck helped by carrying the mustard and other condiments out to a card table set up by Jonathan while he was watching the fire.  
  
There was no watching tv tonight. . .the children ate their hot dogs and their marshmallows, then went straight to bed. There would be more fun the following night, and Mathayus, Galen's friend, returned to the house with Cassandra. They would stay in the house with the children, while the other adults went back outside. Anck would always wonder how Matt and Cass knew to come to the house, for what came next was the most entertainment Anck had in almost all of her nineteen years.  
  
It began when Rick O'Connell returned from the house after helping to tuck the children in. They all tucked the children in, but Rick returned later than his brother. Ardeth was leaning against a tree, a short distance from the fire. Celia sat beside him, both looking sleepy and content. Anck swallowed hard. They looked so cute together. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and the jealousy that rose up when she watched them together.  
  
Anck Cortez was not a girl who was used to being jealous, for any reason. She had her mother, she had her brains, and she had the skills to make a life for herself. She had her friends, even when Evy acted like there was a fire poker shoved up her nalga. She even had her looks. Anck had more than many people, in one way or another. There was no reason for her to be jealous of anyone. And yet, as she watched Celia and Ardeth, that jealousy was there.  
  
She wanted to hate Celia for that. She wanted to hate her, for causing this jealousy, but Anck was smarter than that. Celia had nothing to do with this. She did nothing. And while the girl was tempted to say her American friend had Ardeth Bey, Anck knew that wasn't the case yet. Evy was further along in 'having' Rick O'Connell than Celia was in 'having' Ardeth Bey. And wasn't that a surprise? Anck got another surprise when Rick sat down beside Galen, saying, "I won't tell if you won't."  
  
What did he have there? Anck looked over the man's shoulder, her eyes gleaming as she saw the whiskey. She didn't like whiskey, not usually, but she would try to make an exception. Anck was open-minded, she was willing to try new things. Galen took the bottle with a thoughtful expression. He said, "You know, I should probably point out to you that there are minors present, and that drinking is bad for your health."  
  
"You could point that out," came the sassy response from Celia, "but you don't have much credibility, dear brother. I remember you coming home quite drunk some weekends during college." Galen responded with a one- finger salute that made everyone laugh. Celia continued, "Thanks for the offer, Rick, but me and alcohol *really* don't mix. Anck. . .not a word out of you."  
  
Anck merely pressed her hands to her chest with an innocent 'who me' look. Everyone laughed, and Ardeth said through his laughter, "None for me, either, ya ahi. I would like to be able to walk in a straight line tomorrow morning." Rick stuck his tongue out and said something in Arabic that made Ardeth flush. The black-haired man replied, "That is anatomically impossible, as you well know."  
  
That drew another round of laughter, and Anck said, "I'll have some." She sat down beside Galen, turning to wink at Celia. Her roommate narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything. It was anyone's guess whether or not she knew what Anck was up to. Rick passed her the bottle, and Anck took a swig. Tears came to her eyes, and she quickly blinked them away, rasping out, "Just takes a little time to get used to it."  
  
She handed the bottle to Jonathan, who took a healthy swig. He sighed in pleasure, wiping some excess away from his mouth, and said, "Good stuff. Definitely an acquired taste. Where did you get this, O'Connell, or shouldn't I ask?" He laughed as he spoke, and Anck rolled her eyes. If she didn't know better, she would swear he was already getting into the alcohol before Rick even brought this out. She saw Jonathan drunk before, after all.  
  
"Well, I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," O'Connell answered with a deadpan expression. Jonathan stared at the American, as if unsure how to take that comment. O'Connell offered them all a bright grin, and Jonathan laughed, albeit nervously. The American said, looking at Evy, "What about you, Miss Evelyn Carnahan. . .would you be interested in imbibing some of this nectar?"  
  
Evy sat down beside him, and eyed the bottle in her brother's hand. Though it was only his hand for a moment more. Then Jonathan passed it back to Anck, who took another swig. Didn't burn quite as much this time. She passed it to Galen, who passed it back to O'Connell. The man took another swig, before offering it to Evy. She wouldn't take a drink. Anck was willing to bet her life on it.  
  
If someone took that bet, Anck would be a dead woman by now. Evy said, tossing her head as Anck did that morning, "Why not?" And she took a long swig? Anck blinked, unable to believe what she was seeing. All right. Who was this girl, and what did she do with Evy?  
  
Her roommate coughed, and Celia rocked onto her knees, ready to come over if the situation called for it. Evy wiped the excess away from her mouth with the back of her hand, then pronounced in a hoarse voice, "I suppose it's time I started acting like a college student. I just hope this doesn't destroy my throat or the lining of my stomach." Anck looked over at her shoulder at Celia, who looked as stunned as Anck felt.  
  
"Well done, Evy!" Jonathan applauded. Evy flashed him another smile, then determinedly took another swig of the whiskey. Anck swallowed hard, the second time in the last few minutes. Celia was getting closer to Ardeth Bey. Evy was drinking, presumably to impress Rick O'Connell. Two things she never thought she would see. A wave of loneliness washed over Anck, for suddenly, she feared that her roommates would leave her behind.  
  
That wasn't the only thing. She was also seeing Emmett Tepper's image in her mind's eye. Anck wasn't sure where the image came from, but it was there, and nothing would make it go away. Maybe it was seeing the changes in her two roommates, changes caused by men. Maybe she was thinking about him all this time, and just pretended otherwise to herself. But why should she pretend?  
  
For that matter, why shouldn't she pursue him? Well, yes. . .if he wasn't interested, she would drop it. But her heart, her instincts, told her that he *was* interested. And not all relationships between students and professors went bad. Anck could keep secrets. She could do this. As the whiskey was passed once more to her, and she vaguely heard her roommate's inhibitions crash, Anck focused on a possible relationship with Emmett Tepper.  
  
Including why she found him so attractive. He was handsome. . .and there was a hint of danger about him. Getting involved with him smacked of playing with fire, but as the song said, she never learned anything by playing it safe.* He could match wits with Anck easily, something she couldn't resist. In fact, she had to struggle to keep up with him, and that was as attractive to her as his face. And she liked the way he listened. Not just to her, but to Celia's defense of her viewpoint during class.  
  
More than that, she felt a connection, a bond to him. She saw a similar connection between Ardeth and Celia, and even between O'Connell and Evy. This morning, she told Rick O'Connell about almost losing someone she loved, before she even met them. Life was too short. . .it was too short in general, and it was too short for regrets. Why shouldn't she at least see if a relationship was possible with Emmett Tepper?  
  
If she didn't, she was afraid she would regret it for the rest of her life. And again, she thought about the possible risks. But the risks were only there if they got caught. Anck believed she could do this without getting caught. And wasn't it worth the risks? She looked first at Rick and Evy, her heart contracting painfully at the brightness of Evy's eyes. Evy, who could be such prig, and was now drinking whiskey. If only to prove herself in some way to Rick O'Connell. Anck didn't tell her roommate that she had nothing to prove, that she was just as good as anyone. That she was good enough for Rick O'Connell as she was. She wanted to tell Evy just that. But she wasn't sure if Evy would listen, at least, not right now.  
  
Next, she looked at Celia, who was watching Evy with a somewhat confused expression. Anck noted the proximity between Celia and Ardeth. They were sitting very close together. Shoulder to shoulder, even. Celia and Ardeth were both fighting their mutual attraction. Fighting it with every fiber of their respective beings. There would come a time when they could no longer fight. When all the walls would come down, and the ensuing fire would consume them both.  
  
No more fighting. Anck made herself that promise. No more fighting. She wouldn't fight her attraction to Emmett Tepper, because if she did. . .she wasn't sure if there would be anything left of her when the fire burned itself out. She couldn't protect Celia from the consequences of the fire that would consume her when the walls crashed, but she could protect herself. She was so busy making that promise to herself, she almost missed the primary entertainment of the night. Almost.  
  
. . .  
  
There was a part of Celia that wanted to keep an eye on Evy, and make sure she didn't spin out of control. But there was another part of her that felt warm and comfortable and sleepy. And in any event, Celia wasn't sure if Evy would accept any effort to help her. She was a grown woman, after all. Not in the eyes of the law, which held a person wasn't of legal age until he or she was twenty-one years of age.  
  
But Evy wouldn't be driving anywhere tonight. . .she would not be responsible for anyone's life but her own, and that was what kept Celia from intervening. Besides, Galen was there, and he warned her with a glance that it wasn't up to her. He was the responsible party here. . .her job was to relax and enjoy herself. She nodded, leaning back against the tree once more. At length, Ardeth asked softly, "Tell me about this house?"  
  
She smiled and answered, "Well. . .it's a family home. My grandfather was born in Oklahoma during the Depression. He was the son of a farmer. Their nearest neighbors were a mile away. . .the nearest town was about twenty miles away. But you know, even though their neighbors were a mile away, that didn't prevent a community from forming. Whenever my great-grandfather or one of the other farmers ran into trouble, the others rallied 'round him."  
  
She paused, remembering the stories her grandfather told her while she was growing up, then continued, "Like, if one farmer had a heart attack or became ill or was injured, the other families would pitch in with the farm, especially during harvest season, until he was back on his feet. I think if my grandfather didn't go to Korea, and serve in the army, he probably would have become a farmer himself. But. . .when he came back, he went to work in the oil fields instead."  
  
Ardeth said nothing, just listened. Celia went on, quite aware that her pride in her family was coming through and not in the least bit worried about it, "He was what they called a 'roughneck,' 'cause he worked in the oil fields. Don't ask me where the term came from, it never occurred to me to ask while I was growing up. Anyhow, he met my grandmother when he came from Korea. She was just arrived in Oklahoma, teaching on the Indian reservations. She grew up among the Indians of British Columbia. . .so she was a natural."  
  
Ardeth shifted his position beside her, his dark eyes never leaving her face, and prompted by his silence, Celia continued, "They married, and eventually moved here. . .to this very piece of land. See, my grandmother's own parents died at sea. . .but she did have some family in this part of the country. It was a great-uncle who left her this piece of land and this house. My grandfather didn't think the oil would last forever, so they decided to move here, and he would start a new trade. He worked, 'cause that was the only life he knew. . .even though the house and land came with a monetary inheritance."  
  
"Your father's family had the money?" Ardeth asked softly. Celia nodded, blinking in surprise. How did he know. . .? Ardeth flushed a bit guiltily, then explained, "Your roommate and my brother. . .Evelyn told my brother that you came from money." Ah. Well, that explained *that.* She would have to decide later what she would do with that information, because her first inclination was to kick Evy's butt.  
  
She would worry about that later, when Evy was capable of defending herself. Celia answered, "Yeah. By the time my parents, my grandparents built a comfortable life, and my father built a successful business on what was created by his father. I grew up in comfort. . . some would even say luxury, but my grandparents were determined that my brothers and I would never forget our roots."  
  
Celia took a deep breath, explaining, "They would tell us stories while we were with them on the weekends, or when our parents left us with them. My parents often go to functions, and couldn't take us with them. So, we stayed with our grandparents. Especially when Galen was in high school. Less so as we got older. And my grandfather always told us that having money was well and good, but we needed a trade, a way to make our own way in life. I was a little sponge, soaking it all up."  
  
"He would be very proud of you," Ardeth said quietly. Celia gulped. She hoped so. The girl gave up months ago on her parents ever being proud of her, but she hoped she was making her grandparents proud of her. He went on, "They helped to raise a girl who will make her own way in life. . .and who will not step on other people or grind down their spirits to do so. A girl who is willing to stand up for her beliefs and her friends."  
  
Now Celia blushed. She was on the verge of telling him about Neil Grady. Her former co-worker was weak and immature, but Ardeth Bey wasn't. She could trust him. And she would have told him. . .except Evy attracted her attention. Celia looked up as her roommate laughed. The first thing she saw was a strange expression on Anck's face, and Celia sent a look, asking, 'you okay?'  
  
Anck smiled, albeit weakly, and nodded. Celia wasn't entirely convinced, but silently promised herself that she would get the full story later. For now, she turned her attention back to Evy. Her roommate was on her feet, wobbling a bit unsteadily in front of Rick O'Connell. Rick was saying something about, 'again, like you mean it.' Celia felt her eyebrows climb into her hairline. Okay, when did *this* happen?  
  
Evy giggled, throwing a clumsy punch into Rick's palm, "M. . .m. . .mean it!" She giggled again as the punch spun her around and dropped her into Rick's arms. He laughed as well, sitting her down and handing her a bottle. Evy informed him haughtily, even as she took another sip, "Unlike my brother, sir, I know how to say 'no' when enough is enough." Celia glanced over at Jonathan, who was sound asleep beside Galen.  
  
"And unlike your brother, Miss," O'Connell returned, "you, I just don't get." The pair sitting against the tree exchanged a look. Celia saw her own emotions reflected in Ardeth's brown eyes. A mixture of amusement and 'what now.' They both returned their attention to the pair sitting in front of the fire. At the same time, Anck rose to her feet and hurried to the house. She was wearing a decidedly evil grin, and Celia chose not to ask. She didn't want to know.  
  
Maybe she should rephrase that. Celia didn't care one way or the other, but she was sure their other roommate *would* before the night was out. Evy took another swig and said, raising the bottle as if to toast O'Connell, "Oh, I know. You're wondering. . . what's a place like me, doing in a girl like this?" Celia almost fell over laughing. *Tell me that Anck is getting the video camera,* she thought, *please tell me that she's getting the camcorder!*  
  
O'Connell said quite diplomatically, though Celia could see his lips quivering with barely suppressed laughter, "Yeah, something like that." Celia glanced over her shoulder, hoping that Anck would hurry up with the camcorder, before they lost any more hysterical footage. 'What's a place like me doing in a girl like this.' She would have to remember that. Evy was a funny drunk. Who knew? She glanced at Ardeth, who was either blushing to the very roots of his hair or was sitting too close to the fire.  
  
Evy's voice distracted Celia from her companion. Again, she gestured grandly, saying, "Well, you see, my father was a very famous explorer, but before he was an explorer, he was a student. He met my mother on this very college campus." O'Connell didn't point out that they weren't *at* the campus, but instead listened as Evy removed the locket from her neck and opened it, explaining, "He loved Egypt so much, he married my mother. She was Egyptian and quite the adventurer herself. And when I came to this campus, I felt closer to them both. They died when I was rather young, you see."  
  
Celia's smile slowly died. That was something she never knew about Evy. She knew about the loss of her parents, of course. That was something Evy told her the previous year, when Celia asked about the close bond between Evy and her brother. But she never knew that her parents met at the university, and that Evy felt closer to their spirits there. It made sense. It made a lot of sense. She always thought that Evy attended college here because she would be close to Jonathan. Which just went to demonstrate that you didn't always know someone.  
  
O'Connell said, "I get your mother, and I get your father." He indicated each picture in the locket with his index finger, adding as he nodded to Jonathan, "And I get him. But what are *you* doing here?" Celia rolled her eyes, then realized Evy never answered his question. What was Evy doing here. Meaning, why was she at this ranch? Celia, for her own part, was curious about what Evy would give as an answer.  
  
However, Evy glowered at O'Connell with an, "Ooooh! I may not be an explorer or an adventurer or a security guard, *Mister* O'Connell! But I'm proud of what I am!" She rose to her feet as she shifted into full rant mode, swaying ever so slightly, especially when she made great, sweeping gestures with her arms. She glared at Rick O'Connell when he tried to steady her with a hand on her waist. He raised both hands, as if in surrender.  
  
"And. . .what is that?" O'Connell asked. Celia heard her companion mutter something under his breath. She couldn't understand what he said, but her bet was that it was in Arabic, and that it most assuredly wasn't complimentary. A giggle around the tree alerted her to Anck's return. She peeked around, and found her roommate filming everything with a gleeful grin. After all the times Anck caught her in the shower with that camcorder. . .  
  
That thought was derailed as Evy answered with a beatific smile, "I. . .am a librarian!" Celia cupped her hand over her mouth, shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. She should not be laughing, she should not be laughing, she should not be laughing. The impromptu chant didn't work. Especially not when Evy fell to her knees in front of O'Connell and proclaimed, "And I am going to kiss you, Mr O'Connell."  
  
"Call me 'Rick,'" the tall American replied helpfully. Oh yeah. They would definitely need a camcorder. Evy would never believe she propositioned Rick O'Connell like this. Evy's smile grew all the brighter as she repeated his name very softly. She leaned forward, and Celia thought her roommate would kiss O'Connell, right then and there. But instead of kissing him, she fell asleep, face first in his lap. Okay, that was. . . wrong. Just plain wrong, in so many ways.  
  
O'Connell looked somewhat stunned, and Celia bit her lower lip as hard as she could to keep from laughing, especially when he completed the kiss into empty air. However, all her attempts at keeping her mirth under control went the way of the dodo bird when Galen looked from the sleeping Evy to O'Connell, and said dryly, "You got her drunk. . .you can carry her back to the house. Anck, go with him. . .make sure his intentions are honorable."  
  
O'Connell glared at Galen, but gently scooped Evy into his arms, cradling her against his chest. Celia felt a curious tightness in her own chest at the sight of her roommate curled in the man's arms. There was a rightness to the picture, and she couldn't help feeling jealous. O'Connell asked in a soft voice, "And will you be staying with your sister, to make sure my brother behaves himself?"  
  
EX-SQUEEZE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Celia glared at the man, but before she could say anything, her older brother answered dryly, "Nah, I'll be taking Jonathan back. I think I can trust your brother with my sister for a few minutes. I already talked with him. Now it's your turn."  
  
Rick just glared at him again. Celia could have told him that it wouldn't do any good. For all that Rick O'Connell was a big man, so was her brother. . .and his best friend was even bigger. Galen met his eyes steadily, and Rick stomped up toward the house, muttering under his breath. Galen lifted Jonathan to his feet, hooking one of the professor's arms across the back of his neck. He grinned at Ardeth and Celia before heading back up to the house.  
  
The pair remaining just looked at each other. It was just the two of them, and this huge fire. Ardeth's dark eyes were solidly on Celia in a way that jangled her nerves. Could they just stay friends, with the way he was now looking at her? They were all alone in front of the fire, and Ardeth said he wanted to be just friends, but he was looking at her. . .the way he looked at her said something entirely different. Now what? What did they do now?  
  
* 'I Take My Chances,' Mary-Chapin Carpenter. 


	14. Setting the Night Afire

AGHHHHHHHHH! I am SO sorry for the delay! I'm looking for a new job, before I leave a few people in a world of hurt. In addition, the guys just weren't talking to me. I do have a new UC fic up. . .Frank was being very patient with me, and keeping him waiting for a long time is NOT a good idea. In addition, I caught Oded Fehr's episodes of 'Justice League,' voicing Dr Fate, who has now joined my list of favorites.  
  
In all honesty, I'm not real happy with this chapter, but after reading it and re-reading it, I can't figure out what's wrong with it.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Ardeth deprived: Yup, I do have a new story up, but I haven't been neglecting our beautiful Med-jai. I have no intention of leaving him in such an. . .interesting position with Celia. (smirk)  
  
Kitrazzle Fayn: What a cool name! And stars and garters? I haven't heard that in forever! Not since. . .well, not since I read the last Mag7 fic focused on Nettie Welles. I'm very glad you enjoyed these chapters so much. I've been having a blast writing them. If this particular college campus is somewhat idealized, it's mainly because I graduated from college more than ten years ago, and haven't been back since. . .you know what they say about time pouring honey on the memories. In any event, I hope you enjoy the rest of the ride.  
  
LilyLynn: Whoa! Now that's not a compliment I've gotten before (and trust me, I take all the compliments I can get). By the way, we share the same middle name (Lynn is also my middle name).  
  
Terreis: I thought you would love that chapter! And yes, it's all captured on film. I think you'll like the exploding chemistry in this scene.  
  
Sailor Elf: Ardeth without a shirt. . .yeah, definitely a drool-worthy moment. Oh, and here's another one for you. Rameses, Ardeth's previous incarnation? Think Antoine LaConte in ancient Egypt, and you've got Rameses.  
  
Mommints: Don't know when you'll arrive here, but I thought I'd leave this message for you anyhow. So glad you're enjoying this story, as you're one of my favorite fanfic writers (Mummy or UC, doesn't matter, I love your stuff).  
  
Okay, one last thing before I get on with the story. With the chemistry between Ardeth and Celia exploding finally, there's a question of how far they should go. This is a PG story, or thereabouts, and I wanna keep it that way. So, how much petting is too much? Sailor Elf, Terreis, you two are most familiar with my work, and how my love scenes are written in particular. . .how far is too far for these two?  
  
Part Thirteen  
  
Ardeth Bey's resolve to remain just friends with Celia Ferguson was not as rock-solid as he would have liked. In fact, the only thing standing between sanity and Ardeth giving way to his wish to kiss Celia senseless was his own sense of honor. Kissing her now, under these circumstances, without her knowing the full story, would not be honorable. And he couldn't tell her exactly what the full story was, not without compromising the safety of everyone he loved.  
  
That didn't change one very important fact. Right now, sitting with her under a tree on her ancestral home, the most right thing to do seemed to be. . .to kiss her. That was sheer foolishness, of course. He had to keep her at a decent distance, had to remind himself that she might be hurt if he involved her in this situation any more than she already was. She would never willingly betray him, if Lock-nah learned of her importance to him. . .but Lock-nah was known for breaking the will even of strong Med-jai warriors.  
  
However, his body wasn't cooperating with his mind. She was so beautiful to him. The glow from the fire played across her face, and turned her dark hair almost auburn. And her eyes were almost green with laughter and mischief. She was dangerous to him like this. He knew she was dangerous, and didn't even mean to be. He kept her talking about herself during the last hour, to avoid any difficult questions.  
  
Unfortunately, that backfired in a rather spectacular way. His attempt to put walls up between them only served to draw them closer. The obvious love and pride in her voice as she talked about her grandparents was an echo of Ardeth's own love for his father and his mother. She wasn't the daughter of a chieftain. . .rather, she was the daughter of a businessman and the granddaughter of a working man. Suleiman Bey was one of the hardest-working men his son ever knew (as always, conveniently leaving himself out of that count).  
  
And yet, for all the differences between them, their devotion to their families was a dominant similarity. Ardeth learned that her parents opposed her plan to become an archaeologist. He also learned she didn't let that stop her. He admired that as well. There were times when he felt trapped by his obligations to the Med-jai, and to the years of tradition. His ancestors were protectors and guardians. They carried burdens that no one should carry.  
  
He supposed he could have resented the girl for not carrying the burdens he did, but that would have been foolish. Ardeth was young, but he preferred not to waste time on such useless emotions. Celia had no control over the things in his life. Indeed, she carried burdens of her own. Perhaps they were not of the same variety as Ardeth's. . .but they were no less weighty. For all the trouble which sometimes came to him in his position, at least he wasn't alone. He had his mother, and his step- father. . .he had his siblings. All of his siblings.  
  
And perhaps, it would have been easier if he did resent her. Instead, he could only feel desire and frustration. Desire for Celia, a desire to kiss her. A desire she might share, if her expression was any indication. And frustration, because despite his best attempts, he was becoming more and more attracted to her by the moment. There was also, perhaps, some anger there as well. He knew her not even a week. . .how could he let this happen? Especially now?  
  
And almost immediately came the response. . .what makes you think you can stop this? Any of this? He looked at Celia again. She tilted her head up, angling it in such a way that it would be so *easy* to kiss her. So very easy. What was he so afraid of? Would it be such a terrible thing to kiss this girl? After all, a kiss did not automatically make her his woman, his lady, his girl, whatever term one wished to use.  
  
*Do not be so foolish, boy. It means everything. To you, and to her. If you kiss her, it will be a covenant between the two of you, a promise. Are you willing to make such a covenant, are you ready to make such a commitment?* Ardeth wasn't certain who was saying that, but he could hardly deny that it was speaking sensibly. If he was sensible, he would bid good-night to Celia right now, and return to the house.  
  
Unfortunately, sensibility was flying right out the window at the moment. And each time sensibility dragged Ardeth away from Celia. . .from the light in her eyes. . .his hormones quickly overpowered his good sense. That was the only explanation for the fact that he was still sitting here, instead of returning to the house. Which is what he should do. He knew that. Really, he did. And he would get up. In just a minute.  
  
Feeling very relieved by this return of good sense, Ardeth relaxed. Bad move. Very bad move. Celia told him in a low voice, "You can kiss me, you know. I want you to kiss me." Ardeth's hormones, put on hold for all these years by a self-control which his mother sometimes described as 'preternatural' overpowered that self-control in a heartbeat. She wanted him to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her. It came down to that one simple fact. They both wanted the same thing. And if Ardeth was honest, he didn't just want it. He ached for it.  
  
So strange, how sometimes came to something so simple. Somewhere in Ardeth's hormone-drugged mind, his reason was protesting that she didn't know the full story. Didn't know why they were here, why it was too dangerous for her to become involved with Ardeth. Leaving now would be the honorable thing to do. But. . .and yet. . .Celia had a mind of her own. He knew from Rick that Celia and Anck sensed something was going on. Anck warned Rick that Ardeth was more vulnerable in the States than Rick was. Something Celia knew as well. And yet, even knowing that. . .she wanted him to kiss her. . .he wanted that, too.  
  
He slipped his hand around the back of her neck, her dark hair lightly tickling his bare flesh. Amazing, how Ardeth seemed to feel so much more. Sense so much more. The feel of Celia's hair brushing against his knuckles. And the soft night air blowing against his face, moving through his own hair. It seemed as if Ardeth's skin and body was sensitized. . . heightened senses. But he would give her one last chance to back away.  
  
He tried to tell himself again that he couldn't be attracted to this girl, he couldn't be so powerfully attracted to her, after such a short time. He tried a thousand different things to stall himself and her, but he failed to take one thing into account. One very important thing. Celia herself. Growing impatient with his stalling, Celia took matters into her own hands. . .literally. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him.  
  
And that was when Ardeth knew why he stalled. For one moment, before his mind shut down, he knew exactly why he stalled. It felt like a bomb went off inside him. No. . .no, there were a thousand different little explosions, including one located around his groin. He gave a low sound in the back of his throat, his arms moving about her waist, instinctively drawing her closer to his body. Her hands left his face and slid around to the back of his neck, to cradle the back of his skull.  
  
Then there was no more room for thought. . .sensation overwhelmed him. He moaned against her mouth, his bones turning to wet pasta, and his blood turning to lava. Burning, threatening to incinerate him from the inside out. Ardeth kissed her back desperately, drawing her closer to his body. He only wanted to. . .what? He didn't know. He just knew that what he wanted was something only this girl could give him.  
  
They separated reluctantly, but unwilling to pass out from lack of oxygen. Ardeth pulled away, looking into Celia's eyes, which were now almost black. The expression in her eyes made his knees weak, and immensely grateful that he was already sitting down. But she smiled and said softly, "Took you long enough. I was starting to think I would need to give you an engraved invitation. Been wanting to do that since I met you."  
  
"I was not sure. . .I. . .there are things about me, Celia, that you do not know. There are dangerous things. I did not wish for any harm to come to you, especially not because of me," Ardeth answered. He was cupping her face now, lightly caressing her cheek with his thumb. It would be so easy, to cross the line from attraction to love. So easy to fall in love with this woman-child, who was both strong and vulnerable. And it was that dichotomy which appealed to Ardeth. He saw the same dichotomy in his mothers and in his sisters. He could have never loved a clinging woman, not after being raised by Altair Costas Bey.  
  
"I think you should let me be the judge of that, Ardeth. I don't believe you're here to harm me or anyone else. You're a protector at heart. . .and sometimes an avenger," Celia replied quietly. She gave him a half-smile, adding, "You're wondering how I knew that. My grandmother. . .she told me that like could always recognize like. She also told me that I was a protector at heart, but I could become an avenger if the situation was necessary. Didn't know what she meant until much later."  
  
Now there was a haunted expression in her eyes. She looked at him steadily, explaining, "I protect what's mine, Ardeth. I protect what's mine, and I take care of what's mine. That sounds like I'm repeating myself, but I'm not. I'm a protector. . .and Anck is an avenger. I haven't decided what Evy is yet." She smiled ruefully, and Ardeth laughed softly. He was quite certain the lady in question didn't know the answer to that, either.  
  
"I wish I could have known your grandmother, Celia. She must have been a remarkable woman," Ardeth whispered. He wasn't sure why he was speaking so softly, but it felt necessary. It felt. . .sacred. This woman was sacred. Celia smiled, her entire face lighting up. The young chieftain added, because this woman *was* sacred, "I promise you now, Celia. I am not here to harm you, or anyone else. I cannot tell you exactly what my purpose here is, not yet, but I swear to you, on the lives of my brothers and sisters, I will harm no one you love."  
  
"Good. Now that's settled. . ." Celia replied and kissed him again. This time, Ardeth didn't even try to fight the onslaught of desire, of need which washed over him. He drew her tightly against his body, moaning softly when her hands found their way under his shirt. Yes. This woman was dangerous to him, but Ardeth wouldn't allow that to stop this moment, this hour, this night. He. . .  
  
"Um. . .maybe I should come back later." It took Ardeth a moment to place the voice. And after a few seconds passed, he broke off the kiss with a groan. He looked up to find his brother smiling merrily. Rick added, his blue eyes twinkling, "Does the word 'busted' mean anything to you, bro?" Yes, actually it did. . .it was what Rick's jaw would be if he said anything inappropriate!  
  
. . .  
  
At first, Rick was ticked at Galen Ferguson for making him carry Evelyn Carnahan back to the house, while she was drunk and asleep. But as he walked back to the house, Evelyn draped over his arms, his irritation began to ease. For one thing, Evelyn was so damn cute when she was drunk. And it was a long time since Rick carried an adult woman (or mostly adult woman) like this. Too long. . .what, three months?  
  
Yeah, something like that. That was about how long since he was *with* a woman. Three months was an eternity to Rick. He still didn't get how Ardeth managed some semblance of maturity and sensibility, given his brother's utter lack of experience. Rick supposed it was possible that his brother *was* getting some. . .Ardeth wasn't the kiss and tell type. . .but he didn't think it was likely.  
  
Rick raised that subject once with his father. Predictably, Nathaniel's first reaction was chide him for butting into his brother's private business. Rick had his ways of taking care of Ardeth, while his father had his own. When Rick refused to drop the subject, Nathaniel sighed and explained that if you don't know what you don't have, you really don't realize what you're missing. Rick, who was sexually active since before he and his father left for Egypt years earlier, was dumbfounded.  
  
And yet, his father's words made sense, in a warped, Ardeth-sort of way. Ardeth didn't know what he was missing, so he didn't realize he was missing anything. Further, his father added, don't go getting any ideas about taking him to some sort of brothel for him to lose his virginity. You'll just embarrass him, and that'll take all the fun out of it for him. Nathaniel shocked his oldest child with that, especially added, 'and that's the point, isn't it, at your age? To enjoy yourself?'  
  
Ow. But Rick couldn't tell his father that he was wrong. From things said in the past, it seemed likely that Nathaniel O'Connell was a hell-raiser of the first order while he was growing up. Which explained why he viewed Rick with a combination of exasperation, love, and amusement. It also explained why he viewed Ardeth with a combination of love and concern. Rick couldn't tell his father that he was wrong, because Nathaniel really knew what he was talking about.  
  
The young man wondered as he headed to the house, what his father would make of Evelyn Carnahan. Scratch that, he wondered what Dad would make of all three girls. It didn't take long to figure that out. Dad would be leery of Anck Cortez. Any sane man would be leery of a girl-woman like that, who exuded sex appeal the way some women exuded perfume. A woman-child like that was dangerous, just by existing. Even if she wasn't Rick's type.  
  
He would be equally leery of the little roommate, for the simple fact that she was the quietest out of the three. One thing Dad always taught Rick, especially after he met and married Altair. Women like Anck were dangerous, but quiet women were even more dangerous. With them, you never saw it coming. Nathaniel knew quiet women very well, for while Altair was quite vocal and equally sassy, Rick's mother was the opposite. She was very quiet.  
  
Nathaniel once told Rick the story of something which happened to his mother before she met and married Nathaniel, long before Rick was born. Someone at her place of employment mistook her quiet and reserve for. . .something else. Nathaniel didn't explain what that something was, and apparently, it wasn't important to the story. In any event, this guy started trying to get under Lily's skin, hoping to anger her. Some of his comments were borderline sexual harassment, and if Rick was there. . .  
  
It was the classic case of 'be careful what you wish for. . .you might just get it.' This guy eventually pushed Rick's mom too far. . .and the resulting fallout left the jerk out of a job. From what Rick's dad told him, the jackass was told often to leave the women alone, before he found himself on the receiving end of a sexual harassment complaint. He didn't listen, and messing with Lily was the last straw.  
  
According to Dad, they still talked about it at that place. The day Lily lost her temper and the day this turd went too far. The fireworks were rather spectacular. Rick, who only knew his mother as a quiet and gentle woman, was stunned when his father told him about it. How he knew, Rick didn't know, but apparently, one of Mom's co-workers gave Dad the lowdown when she met Dad. Told him what he was in for, if he ever hurt Mom.  
  
Not that Dad would ever do that. For all that he was a hellraiser, Nathaniel O'Connell was a gentleman where the ladies were concerned. And all of his protective instincts were brought to the forefront when he met Lily. It was just dumb luck that the jerk (whose name Rick never learned) was long gone by the time Nathaniel and Lily met and married. Otherwise, Nathaniel might have been tempted to open a can of whup-ass on someone who hurt his Lily.  
  
Funny, when Rick thought about it years later, he imagined his brother in a similar situation. . .then realized if anyone would push his little brother too far, it would be Rick himself. A sobering thought, and Rick turned his attention back to Evelyn Carnahan. He found out tonight what she was like when she was drunk. When the walls came down. He saw her mildly irritated. . .but as yet, he hadn't seen her as fiery as either of her two roommates.  
  
And after seeing some of the walls fall. . .well, Rick wasn't sure if he wanted to see her as fiery as Anck Cortez was as a matter of course, or as fiery as the little roommate was while she was defending Beni. Evelyn Carnahan could be dangerous. And yet, with each wall that fell between them, it was becoming harder and harder to resist her. She wasn't even trying to seduce him, and that was what made her so damn irresistible.  
  
That. . .her smile. . .her vulnerability. . .her intelligence. A half dozen other things that Rick couldn't name, and wouldn't dream of trying. She wasn't his usual type. That much was established a long time ago, and it was still true. She wasn't his usual type, and he didn't think he would be any good for her. It occurred to him that he was fighting his own attraction to Evelyn as hard as his brother was fighting his attraction to Celia Ferguson.  
  
Yowch. Not something he really wanted to think about. As much as he loved his little brother, he didn't want to think about the possibility that he was becoming like Ardeth. That would just be too weird, and Rick's life was weird enough. Especially now that Ardeth was so strongly attracted to the last girl Rick ever imagined could interest his brother. And if an intense Ardeth was scary, a hormone-driven Ardeth was even scarier.  
  
Someone had to keep their attention focused on taking down Imhotep, Lock-nah, and anyone else stupid enough to be involved with those two losers. Usually, that someone was Ardeth. . .and maybe he was. But just to be safe, Rick would start focusing, too.  
  
At the same time, Rick thought back to what Anck-su-namun Cortez said about protecting Ardeth. It never even occurred to him. . .that Ardeth was much more vulnerable here than he was, but she was right. Especially when she reminded him of two years earlier. It was something he should have thought of. . .but he didn't. Then again, that was sort of his MO. In terms of those old stereotypes, Rick was the brawn, and Ardeth had the brains.  
  
It wasn't that easy, of course, or that cut and dried. Where the Med- jai were concerned, nothing ever was. There were many shades of gray, but it suited Rick's purposes to put it in those terms. If nothing else, it led many to underestimate both himself and Ardeth. And that was often a good thing. It occurred to Rick, too, that underestimating the three roommates would be a very BAD thing. . .on many levels.  
  
He looked at Evelyn again, who was sleeping soundly. Becoming attracted to this girl wasn't part of the bargain. Even if she wasn't as dangerous as her two roommates, she was still dangerous. She was dangerous to their mission, and she was dangerous to his focus. He couldn't afford to become attracted to her, not when his brother needed him to be focused. Especially if Ardeth lost his battle with his hormones.  
  
Rick at last reached the house, and met Anck Cortez on his way up to the bedroom Evelyn shared with Olivia Chase. The other girl was wearing a grin that could be best described as 'shit-eating.' Too late, Rick remembered her with the camcorder and looked at her warily. What was he just thinking about, about not underestimating these girls? Anck just smirked and said, "You just never know when 'a place like me doing in a girl like this' might come in handy for blackmail material. Kinda like Celia in the shower footage."  
  
Okay, that definitely fell into the 'too much information' category. Especially when it occurred to him that Anck might show the latter footage to Rick's brother. . .on the other hand, it might be worth it, just to see the look in Ardeth's eyes when he saw the little roommate naked and wet. Rick flushed at the image *that* conjured up in his imagination. Okay. Definitely too much information. He eased himself and Evelyn into the room she shared with the little girl, who was sleeping soundly.  
  
Anck appeared behind him, murmuring, "I'll get her into her nightgown. After all, it's not like you trust my other roommate." Rick glared at her, but couldn't deny she was right. He didn't trust Celia Ferguson any more than he trusted Anck Cortez. Rick gently smoothed Evelyn's dark hair with the tips of his fingers, then left the room before he embarrassed himself. The young man left the house and headed back to the bonfire. Apparently, Galen decided he would leave that Talk until the following day, when they were thinking clearly.  
  
As he reached the bonfire, he was greeted with an unexpected sight. Why it was unexpected, he had no idea. . .really, he should have seen it coming. But still, it was a shock, seeing Ardeth and the little roommate locked in each other's arms and in an equally passionate kiss. Rick raised his eyebrows, not just at the kiss, but at the low moans coming from his brother. At first, Rick was shocked. . .then dismayed. . .then angry. . .then finally amused. Well, well. Looked like Ardeth was even further gone than he thought.  
  
It was a cruel and unkind thing he did next, but couldn't resist. Besides, that was part of his duties as an older brother. . .to torment and annoy his younger brother. Rick said, not even trying to keep the amusement out of his voice, "Umm. . .maybe I should come back later." His voice didn't register at first. Whoa. Guess Ardeth was pretty far gone. He heard Ardeth groan as he broke off the kiss, then turned his head toward Rick. Ardeth was not a happy camper. Rick grinned impishly, asking, "Does the word 'busted' mean anything to you, bro?"  
  
"Yes, it is what I will do to your jaw, if you further comment," Ardeth growled. Actually growled at him. Rick looked again at his brother, blinking when he realized that while the pair were no longer kissing, they also weren't disengaging from each other. The little roommate still had her hand in Ardeth's hair, and his brother's arms were still around her body. And it was anyone's guess, which pair of lips were more swollen, and which set of eyes were more glazed over with passion.  
  
Rick thought of the aborted kiss with Evelyn Carnahan, and wondered if the proper English girl would have looked anything like her roommate did right now. For the first time, he also realized that Celia's other hand was under Ardeth's shirt, her palm resting against his lower back. Okay. Definitely too much information. Especially since that made him think once more of Evelyn Carnahan, and how far things would have gone tonight if she kissed him.  
  
It seemed massively unfair to him that his brother, the sometimes socially inept Ardeth, got further along than Rick. Not only was the girl he was kissing still one hundred percent sober, she was also not letting a little thing like clothes get in the way of getting closer to his brother. Maybe too close.  
  
Rick felt his world tremble under his feet, and for the first time, he realized why his brother didn't want to pursue a relationship with this girl. Ardeth was all or nothing. . .he either gave his heart to this girl, or pretended she didn't exist. He couldn't. . .he couldn't be somewhere in the middle, his attraction to her was that strong. At the same time he made that discovery, he made himself a promise. If this girl hurt Ardeth, Rick. . .he would do something. He would make her pay. In one form or another. He would make her pay.  
  
. . .  
  
At the same time Rick O'Connell was making his promise to do whatever it took to protect his brother, Beni Gabor was making a similar promise to his fiancee, and to their daughter. That included telling Renee the whole truth. It was a decision he made at the end of the day on Friday, after his conversation with Dr Terrence Bey. It was only fair, he supposed. . .Dr Bey was trying to focus on the investigation, rather than his worry for his nephew.  
  
It wasn't a decision he made lightly. He told her about his past with Rick O'Connell, about the three girls. . .some of which she already knew, since she knew the three roommates, and he told her about Lock-nah's threats against her and their daughter. Renee turned very, very pale, but didn't interrupt. A fact for which Beni was very, very grateful. If he stopped, he didn't know if he could ever get started again. . .this was taking all of the courage he had.  
  
He told her about Rick catching him in the apartment, and his conversation with Terrence Bey. Beni also told her about his realization that everyone had a stake in this, in one form or another. If Dr Bey could look past his love and concern for his nephew to the investigation. . . maybe Beni could do something actively to help as well.  
  
When he finally finished his story, Renee sat very quietly on the small sofa in her small living room in her small apartment. Their daughter was sound asleep in her little room, dreaming of being a ballerina and a police woman and who knew what else. She sat cross-legged, her dark hair hanging loosely about her shoulders and falling into her eyes. Beni couldn't see her eyes, and that scared him.  
  
The eyes were the windows to the soul, after all. And Renee had especially expressive eyes. At last, she asked softly, "What are we gonna do, Beni?" She raised her eyes to look at him more fully, repeating, "What are we gonna do? You can't betray O'Connell. . .even if he wouldn't kill you, you can't do something like that to a person twice. You just can't. And if Lock-nah ever finds out that you're betraying him. . ."  
  
"Take Ceci and leave town," Beni said, reaching over to grip her hand. He was more than a little relieved when she didn't pull her hand away from him. When he decided to tell her everything, he was terrified she would hate him. And she might still. However, Renee was shaking her head almost immediately, and Beni repeated, almost imploring her, "Leave town! It's the best way to protect you and Ceci!"  
  
"Beni, I can't! If I do, Lock-nah will know something is going on! No, we have to figure something else out. Some other way to protect Ceci. . .she's the most important thing. I'm a grown woman, I can take care of myself. But Ceci, if he hurts Ceci. . ." Renee began, shaking her head. She looked up, her hair falling away from her eyes. . .now he could see her eyes. And her eyes were flashing as she hissed, "If he hurts my daughter, I'll kill him myself!"  
  
Beni always thought of his fiancee as gentle. She was, but Beni forgot the most important thing. When angry enough, a gentle person can be the most dangerous of all. Something he should have remembered, especially after seeing Celia in action. The same was true of his fiancee. Renee would do whatever she felt was necessary to safeguard Ceci.  
  
"All right. I'll do everything I can to protect Ceci, you know that. She. . .the two of you mean everything to me," Beni answered in a hoarse voice. He didn't deserve this woman. He knew that. He didn't deserve this woman, or their daughter, and yet, through some strange miracle, he had them both. He must have done something right in his life, for Renee to love him. And he would take care of her, he would take care of them both.  
  
"You'll need allies. You said earlier that O'Connell would probably protect Ceci. I think you should arrange that immediately. O'Connell, and his brother. Ceci told me about him, about the brother. Said that he seemed nice. And. . .maybe the three girls? Especially the one who defended you when Ceci was with you. . .what was her name? Cecile?" Renee asked. Beni didn't laugh, though that was his first impulse. She wasn't concentrating on anything other than her daughter's safety, and they were probably fortunate that Celia's name was so close to his daughter's, otherwise Renee would have totally forgotten it.  
  
"Celia. . .short for 'Cecelia.' And yes, I'm sure she will be an ally," Beni replied. Even if his friend realized tomorrow what a loser he really was. . .and Beni held no illusions of that. He knew what he was, and what he wasn't. But even with that possibility, Celia would still be an ally. She was a protector at heart. Not an avenger. . .Anck was an avenger. But Celia would aid him, because that was whom she was and what she was. She had her avenging angel moments, as he well knew. . .but she wasn't an avenger by nature.  
  
They were both silent for a long time, then Renee said very quietly, "This doesn't mean I've totally forgiven you, Beni. Not yet. You've placed Ceci and me into a dangerous position, and I know why you did it. You were trying to do something good for us. I love you, Beni, and that's why I'll forgive you." Beni lowered his eyes. He thought of telling her that it wouldn't have made a difference, what he told Lock-nah originally.  
  
He could have told her that Lock-nah would have used her and Ceci to enforce his compliance. He could have told her that. But he could tell from Renee's expression that it wasn't necessary. She knew that already. She remembered that part of the story. It was one reason she was swinging back and forth between rage toward him and concern. Beni sighed and reached over to take her hand once more. And once again, she didn't shy away.  
  
"I know that, my princess, and I promise I'll make this right for you. For both of you. I would die for you both, you know that," Beni replied. Now Renee smiled sadly. He didn't know why. And worse, he was afraid to ask. He thought all girls wanted someone to love them, to love them enough to die for them. For their child, the baby they made together. But Renee was never like other girls.  
  
"It's all well and good. . .but I also want you to live for us. Beni. . .we need you alive. We want you alive," Renee replied, leaning forward earnestly. It was a sign of just how serious the situation was. Beni didn't even try to look down his fiancee's nightgown as she leaned forward to explain her position. Further, not only did he not try to look down her nightgown, it was something that didn't even cross his mind.  
  
Instead, Beni was thinking about what she said. Especially after she smiled at him and said, "I don't need a hero, Beni. I love you, as you are. I just. . .I just wish you would think a little more sometimes, that all. Your friend Cecelia, the brave girl. . .she can have the hero." Beni didn't think he should tell her that it was likely Celia would get at least one of the heroes. Even if Ardeth Bey didn't think of himself in that way, he was a hero, nonetheless. Even knowing that, Beni still didn't know if Ardeth Bey was good enough for her, but. . .  
  
But it wasn't important, because Renee added, "Cecelia can have the hero. I just want you to be okay. I want us all to be safe. I would rather have a live Beni than a dead hero." Beni promptly melted. He caused this situation. He knew that. But he also knew that he would find a way to get them all out of it. With or without Rick O'Connell, it didn't matter. He would find a way to make things right.  
  
. . .  
  
The last thing Anck was thinking about that night as her roommate wearily entered the bedroom they shared was making things right. She was, in fact, thinking about Emmett Tepper, and second-guessing her decision to go after him once they returned to campus the following evening. For that matter, she was second-guessing her reaction to him. Evy and Celia were both falling hard for men they just met. Maybe she was just reacting to that.  
  
Especially since it was so unusual for both of her friends to react so powerful, so quickly. In all the months she knew them both, neither Evy nor Celia ever even looked twice at a member of the male population with any degree of interest. Then again, Evy was immersing herself in her studies, trying to prove herself to god only knew who. And Celia. . .Celia was trying to prove herself to herself, Anck thought.  
  
And though it caused her friend no small amount of heartbreak, it seemed like the death of Celia's grandmother woke her up. Made her realize she didn't have to prove herself to anyone. She was good enough for any man. It just took until now to find a man who was smart enough to realize that. Anck never met Celia's grandmother. . .she didn't know what Annabel would have thought of Ardeth Bey, but she knew Galen approved of Ardeth, and that said a lot. And. . .she approved of him.  
  
"Remind me to kill Rick O'Connell the first chance I get," Celia said, breaking into Anck's thoughts. The girl looked up. . .and realized for the first time that her roommate looked a bit on the disheveled side. Okay. Make that a LOT on the disheveled side. In fact, she looked like. . .she looked like she was thoroughly kissed. Oh my. It looked like things just got really, really interesting. Anck raised her eyebrows questioningly at her friend, and Celia blushed, adding, "We kissed."  
  
'We,' of course, meaning she and Ardeth. The idea of Rick O'Connell kissing Celia was enough to make Anck shudder. Talk about a squicky idea! Too squicky to consider, and Anck quickly banished all such squicky thoughts from her mind. She held out her hand to her friend, saying as Celia took it and sat down beside her, "And I take it that his stepbrother interrupted you just when it was really getting good?"  
  
"If by 'getting good,' you mean, it was getting steamy. . .yes. Oh, Anck. . .I haven't wanted to seriously hurt someone in a few years, but when O'Connell opened his mouth and interrupted us. . .I wanted to hurt him. But Ardeth. . .oh, Anck. O'Connell said something about, 'does the word busted mean anything to you,' or something along those lines. Ardeth told him yes, it was what his jaw would be if he made any more comments," Celia replied.  
  
Anck barely held back a giggle. He did, did he? Anck already liked Ardeth, just from what she saw of him today, but he just kept giving her more reasons to like him. And though she kept encouraging her roommate to go after him, Anck was pleased that Ardeth was holding back, trying to do the right thing by her roommate. It said a lot about him. Anck was a good- time girl, and would never say otherwise. . .but her roommate was another kettle of fish.  
  
A saying she really had to ask Celia about one of these days, but now was not the time. Instead, she asked with an impish grin, "So tell me all about it! Is he a good kisser? Wait, never mind, you already told me. First kiss, and things are already getting steamy between you. It's like I always say. You gotta look out for the quiet ones. So how far did you get? Is it just kissing at this point, or did you manage to get some foreplay in?"  
  
"Anck!" Celia gasped, her face turning bright red with embarrassment. Anck just hugged her very tightly. She was so proud of her roommate. Anck should have realized that when she found someone who was worthy of her attention, Celia wouldn't let anything or anyone stop her. And though Celia was holding back now, that was okay, too. She wasn't a girl who would kiss and tell her. Anck wouldn't respect her so much if she did. After a moment, her roommate added shyly, "I did kinda slide my hand under his shirt."  
  
If not for the fact that just about everyone else was asleep, Anck would have shrieked at that top of her lungs. As it was, she clapped her hand over her mouth, trying to ignore the strange little noises coming from her throat. She couldn't wake the children up, and that was far more likely than waking Evy or her brother. When Anck got herself under control, she managed to gasp out, "Cecelia Anne! Dios mio! I am so proud of you! Tell me more!" Celia ducked her head, her face turning even redder.  
  
"Give me a minute, I need to change into a nightgown. Oh, Anck. I'm scared. I mean, I'm scared and I feel all tingly. I kissed him first, you know," Celia said, rising to her feet. She went to her duffel bag, her back to Anck. Thus, she totally missed seeing Anck's jaw. *Celia* kissed Ardeth first?? And put her hand under his shirt? Anck reached up and physically closed her own mouth, still staring at her friend. Still reeling at this new side to her friend. Her quiet, shy friend who seemed incapable of even flirting with a member of the opposite sex.  
  
She was half-tempted to ask Celia who the hell she was, and what she did with her roommate. However, Anck always suspected that something like this would happen. Despite Celia's shyness, despite her reserve, Anck always believed that her friend could be intense under the right circumstances. There was a poster in the bookstore. . .'beneath this cool exterior is a powder keg of passion.' That summed up Celia rather nicely. It just took the right man, the right situation. . .but even so. Celia just met Ardeth a few days earlier.  
  
*Si,* she told herself, *but she's had more contact with Ardeth than you've had with Emmett Tepper, and that certainly hasn't stopped you.* At the same time, Celia tended to be much more cautious than Anck was. And that was where the surprise waited. Not that Celia would eventually let down her guard. . .but that she would do so with someone she knew less than a week. 'Love at first sight' was hardly Celia's style. . .not even 'lust at first sight.'  
  
Or maybe that should be much less. Either way, her roommate just did a one eighty on her, and Anck was still recovering her equilibrium. She didn't have much time to do that. Celia was slipping into a flannel nightgown, and saying, "I kissed him first. He wanted to kiss me. I could tell. Isn't that funny? I've never been kissed before in my life, and I could just tell he wanted to kiss me. But he kept backing away, and trying to give me an out."  
  
Give her an out? Oh. Oh, now Anck understood. . .Ardeth was being honorable and noble, and a general pain in the ass. Giving Celia an opportunity to change her mind. But was that being a pain in the ass or a gentleman? Anck would figure that out later. For now, Celia was speaking again, telling Anck, "I cupped his face in my hands. . .his beard tickles, you know that, in a good kind of way. Anyhow, I kissed him then. . .and that was that."  
  
She sounded proud of herself in a shyly pleased sort of way, and Anck was just as proud of her. But there was absolutely no shyness in the other girl. Celia tried to smooth her hair as she sat down beside Anck once more, explaining, "We stopped kissing long enough to catch our breaths. Talked briefly. . .long enough for Ardeth to swear that he's not here to hurt anyone. Or anyone we love. Then we kissed again, and that's when O'Connell opened his big mouth."  
  
Celia sounded utterly disgusted, and Anck couldn't blame her. Even so, she repeated Celia's earlier words in her mind. . .about Ardeth's defense of Celia to his brother, threatening to break his jaw if he said anything inappropriate. She might want to have a talk with Ardeth Bey in the morning, after they all had a chance to rest. Anck knew his intentions toward her friend and roommate were strictly honorable. . .it wasn't that kind of a talk.  
  
But it wouldn't do for her to tell Celia that. Her roommate would likely kick her butt. Instead, she took Celia's hand once more and said, "I'll let you get some sleep. I want to see about the footage I took tonight. See how well that come out. I'm too wired to sleep. How soon do you want to start teasing Evy about tonight's festivities?" Anck could remember a time, not so long ago, when Celia would have chastised her.  
  
Not tonight. Celia was different tonight. Everything was different. Her roommate answered, chewing her lower lip thoughtfully, "Let's wait for her to mention it. Then we can tease her. But Anck, we keep this videotape, and Evy's 'what's a place like me doing in a girl like this' to ourselves. Just to the people who were here tonight. . . no one." Anck glowered at her friend. Damn! So much for her blackmail plans.  
  
Celia grinned then, her dark eyes sparkling as she added, "Anck. . .that also includes Matt and Cass, and Jonathan, once he's sober again. You can show it to them." Anck thought about Celia's words. People who were here tonight.  
  
That was right. . .Celia didn't specify *when* someone was here, which left all sorts of interesting loopholes! Anck threw her arms around her friend, laughing softly. Celia wasn't ruining her blackmail plans, after all. . .just setting some guidelines. Her American roommate returned the embrace, saying softly, "And Anck, if you like. . .I'm sure you could find some good footage of Rick O'Connell as well."  
  
Celia's observation didn't make sense at first. Until she remembered. Rick O'Connell was attracted to Evy. She was drunk through most of the night. That meant she didn't know any of what happened, or if she did, it was a dim memory. Anck looked at her roommate, whose eyes were almost green with mischief. With a peal of barely-muted laughter, Anck grabbed her friend and hugged her once more. Oh yes. Footage of Rick O'Connell sounded like an excellent idea! Even more blackmail opportunities!  
  
. . .  
  
Ooooh. . .her head hurt. Evy groaned, trying to block out the light with her hand. Unfortunately, the motion had the effect of making her seasick. Why was everything moving around like that? For that matter, why did her mouth feel like something died in it overnight? And why. . .oh. . .God. Evy gulped and opened one eye just long enough to stumble from her bed to the door, then from the door to the bathroom.  
  
Which was mercifully empty. She kicked the door shut, moaning as another wave of nausea swept over her. And prayed that she would make it to the toilet in time. Someone was obviously looking out for her. As Evy flipped open the toilet seat, she was overwhelmingly, violently ill. Spasms shook her body, one after another. Evy was vaguely aware of someone opening the door behind her, and the sound of running water.  
  
There was a gentle hand on her hair and Evy unconsciously turned her face in the direction of the hand. She moaned, this time in relief, as cool water was spread across her face. Something was murmured, then a toilet flushed. A gentle voice said softly, "Hope you were finished, Evy. Feeling better?" As gentle as it was, the voice was still a little bit loud, and Evy cringed away from it. She *was* feeling better. . .until just now.  
  
The nausea was still there, but controllable. At least for the moment. Evy opened her eyes, and to her surprise, Anck was sitting beside her. Her roommate offered her a crooked smile, saying softly, "Don't think this means anything special. I was still up, and didn't want you waking Celia." Of course she didn't. There were times when Evy was jealous of Celia. She had Jason and Galen, both of whom would both kill for her and die for her. She had Anck. And before too much longer, she would have Ardeth Bey.  
  
She didn't realize she spoke aloud, until Anck pointed out, "You have Jonathan. You have Celia. And before too much longer, you'll have Rick O'Connell." Evy shook her head sadly. No, she wouldn't. The girl was aware she was still somewhat drunk, because if she was sober, she would deny to her dying breath that she was attracted to O'Connell. Anck said, her voice very gentle, "You'll have Rick. He's the one who carried you to the house."  
  
"But you don't like me. You put up with me, because of Celia, but you don't like me. Why don't you like me?" Evy asked. Again, she was aware that she was somewhat drunk, because if she was sober, she would never ask such a question. Anck didn't answer at first. She reached up and turned on the water. Evy rested her head against the sink, sighing when Anck washed her face again.  
  
"You make it very hard to like you sometimes, Evelyn. But I do like you, especially when you forget to be such a know-it-all. I like you very much on days like today, when you act like just another person. Celia has said all along that you didn't really think you were better than everyone else, it was just a mask you wore to protect yourself. If she wasn't one of my best friends, I think I'd hate her for being right. Again," Anck replied.  
  
Evy grinned, in spite of the pain spiking through her head, and answered, "That, and she doesn't gloat when she's right." Anck grinned back and nodded. The two roommates were silent for several moments, then Evy asked softly, "What do you think? How long will it be before Ardeth and Celia stop. . .well, before they admit just how strong their attraction for each other is?" Anck merely smiled almost evilly.  
  
"Well. . .about three hours ago," she replied. Evy looked at her, and Anck continued, clearly enjoying herself, "Celia kissed Ardeth. While O'Connell was carrying you up here, Celia and Ardeth stayed in front of the bonfire, talking. Well, eventually, I guess they ran out of things to say, and Ardeth started finding it more and more difficult to keep his hands to himself. My words, by the way, not his, and not Celia's. Finally, Celia ran out of patience with his stalling, and she kissed him."  
  
"Celia. Our roommate. . .kissed a man?" Evy queried, feeling more interested than sick right now. She wasn't sure how long it would last, and she intended to pay attention for however long it did last. Anck just nodded, looking very pleased. . .Evy just wasn't sure if she was pleased with herself or with Celia for taking such bold action. Anck would be pleased with herself for nudging Celia forward. With Anck, it could go either way. However, Evy was fairly sure that Anck was more pleased with Celia than anything else.  
  
"Yes, she did. . .just like you almost did," Anck replied. Almost did? What was Anck talking about? Evy was on the point of asking her roommate what she meant, when the pair heard soft footsteps coming down the hall. The door opened and closed behind someone, and the two girls looked up somewhat guiltily, to find a sleepy-looking Celia standing there. She looked from one to the other, a confused frown decorating her face. Anck said helpfully, ignoring Evy's warning glare, "Evy's been sick, querida. . .though she seems to have escaped the curse of a hangover. Are you all right?"  
  
"That's good. I wasn't sure where you were," Celia murmured. She sat down beside the combination shower/tub, cross-legged, and Evy looked at her roommate in surprise. She kissed Ardeth Bey. Her shy, quiet roommate, who barely spoke to most members of the male population, aside from Beni Gabor. . .kissed Ardeth Bey. Evy suddenly had the feeling that things were spinning out of control. Including Evy herself.  
  
She was still trying to figure out what Anck meant about kissing a man, or almost kissing a man. Anck continued, "Celia, I was just getting ready to tell Evy about her own near-miss with Mr O'Connell." The bottom dropped out of Evy's stomach, and her blood ran cold. Near Miss? O'Connell? O'Connell was the man she almost kissed? Oh no. No, no, no. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening!  
  
A faint smile appeared on Celia's face, and she replied with a yawn, "Oh, you mean, 'what's a place like me, doing in a girl like this?' That was how it went, wasn't it?" Anck nodded with an evil grin, and Evy looked from one roommate to the other, fighting rising waves of panic. 'What's a place like me, doing in a girl like this?' She couldn't have said that? Could she? She was drunk, but surely she wasn't that drunk!  
  
"You don't believe us, Eva?" Anck inquired, using a nickname for Evy that only came out when she was in a truly mischievous mood. . .or when she was showing affection for Evy. The English girl looked from one to the other. Celia was smiling, though Evy was relieved to see there was no malice there. She looked amused, and too tired to hide her amusement. Anck continued, holding her hand out to Evy, "Come then. I will show you. I have the proof on tape."  
  
Evy took her roommate's hand, allowing Anck to pull her to her feet. She swayed a little, but grabbed the towel rack for support. Anck was pulling Celia to her feet, and the three girls left the bathroom together. Now that she had something to focus on, aside from how lousy she felt, Evy was relieved to find the nausea diminished. The girls went quietly downstairs to the living room, and Anck turned on the tv, then hit 'play' on the VCR.  
  
They weren't lying. Every word they said was true. Evy watched herself in astonishment and more than a little shame, at the way she fell into the tall American's arms. Oh dear. Now he probably knew she was attracted to him, and to paraphrase Captain Jack Sparrow, there would be no living with him after this. 'What's a place like me, doing in a girl like this,' indeed! And she told him about her parents! Not even her roommates knew about that!  
  
Evy felt her face burn, grateful that at least her two roommates weren't being malicious about this. She was aware of Anck giggling quietly on Celia's other side, and Evy said to say it. She turned to her roommate, asking, "How much to never show this to anyone?"  
  
"Far more money than you have, querida, far more money than you have. Celia has made me promise to show this to only people who were here tonight. . .and she specified the adults. And since I hardly think Galen is interested in seeing this again, that leaves the brothers, your brother. . .and Mathayus and Cassandra," Anck replied with a wicked grin. Evy looked at Celia, who sat down in a recliner and curled up like a cat.  
  
"I suppose I should be grateful that you got her to agree to that," she told her American roommate. Celia nodded and allowed her eyes to drift shut. Evy looked back at Anck, then looked up at the clock. It was two thirty am, and they had to be up at eight with the kids. Evy once more looked at Anck, sighing, "All right. . .we should get Celia back upstairs to your room before she falls asleep right here. You and I will talk about this later." That was a promise.  
  
Anck nodded with a mischievous grin, then slipped over to the recliner and pushed down the foot rest with her own foot, almost catapulting Celia out of the recliner. The American girl glowered at her and Anck put her arm around her shoulders, while Evy put her arm around Celia's waist. It was as much for Evy's own sake as Celia's. . .Evy's legs were started to wobble, and the English girl knew she would fall down if she didn't have some support.  
  
As they went upstairs, Evy said softly, "You'll have to tell me all about your kiss in the morning, Celia." Her roommate blushed, quite cutely, and Evy grinned. At least she wasn't the only one blushing! However, after a moment, her smile died away. Celia kissed Ardeth. And Evy almost kissed that annoying brother of his. How on earth would she face him in the morning, and every time she saw him after that? 


	15. The Morning After

Reviews:  
  
Terreis: Heheheheh. . .I thought you would enjoy the inclusion of the paraphrase! And I'm glad you liked the 'explosive' scene between Ardeth and Celia. Honestly, your answer confirmed my own instincts. Especially given Ardeth's character, personality, and dedication. As someone once told me, too, 'steamy' is usually steamier when less description is provided, rather than more.  
  
Sailor Elf: Yes, they kissed! And I'm sure you realize I really enjoyed writing that part. As I told Terreis, your comments confirm my own instincts about how far they should go. And you're not being rude, you're answering a question I posed to you (it's not like you took the attitude that being Rick's verbal punching bag is Ardeth's purpose in life, or denigrated one of my 'kids.'). As for Antoine. . .by all means! Far be it from me to tell you 'no,' dear one!  
  
LilyLynn: Now, what have I said in the past? Signing in is not important, it's the reviewing that matters. No 'action' for Rick and Evy in this part, but I'm building up to that. I hope this is soon enough for you. . .I had a recent 'breakthrough,' and decided to write as much as I could while it lasted. Enjoy!  
  
The Learning Curve  
  
Part Fourteen  
  
"So. . .is this serious?"  
  
Ardeth looked at his brother in the early morning light. That was unusual. Rick usually didn't wake up for another few hours at least. But right now, Rick was awake and alert. Awake, alert, and asking questions without answers. Ardeth answered softly, "I wish I knew, ya ahi. All I know. . ." The young chieftain sighed, lying back against his pillows, then added, "I never felt anything like that before. When she kissed me."  
  
"She. . .kissed. . .you. Well. That is unexpected, but I didn't exactly see you fighting her off," Rick answered tartly. Ardeth pushed himself back up onto his elbows, glaring at his older brother. Then it hit him. That note he heard in Rick's voice. It wasn't anger. It was jealousy. Just. . .jealousy. Ardeth was somewhat confused about the reason for it. He could think of no good reason why Rick would be jealous.  
  
And so, naturally, he asked, "Why are you jealous, Rick?" The other man bolted upright in bed, and his expression reminded Ardeth of the old saying, 'glaring daggers.' If it was possible to glare daggers, then that was Rick was doing now.  
  
"I am NOT jealous!" his brother retorted. Ardeth merely raised an eyebrow at Rick, not believing a word coming out of his mouth. Rick glared at him, repeating, "I'm not! Why would I be jealous! It's not like you have anything I want!" Ardeth ignored the twinge caused by that remark, and just stared steadily at the other man. In all the years they knew each other, they never lied to each other, and Ardeth wouldn't let his brother start now. And not even Rick's habit of lashing out would prevent Ardeth from making sure the truth was known.  
  
"I did not say that you were jealous of me," Ardeth answered, "but it is possible. After all, Evelyn never finished her kiss. But I do not think that is why you are jealous. I think you're jealous of Celia." Now Rick bolted upright, staring at Ardeth a little wildly. . .and, Ardeth noted, there was some fear in his eyes as well. The chieftain continued, nodding slowly, "Yes. You *are* jealous of Celia. . .but why?"  
  
"You're outta yer tree," Rick bluffed, but Ardeth wasn't dissuaded so easily. His mother often quoted 'Hamlet' when trying to win an argument with his father, and her favorite line was 'the lady doth protest too much.' After this conversation, Ardeth would never again question his mother's fondness for that line. Nor was he convinced when Rick continued, trying to laugh and failing miserably, "Why would I be jealous of her?"  
  
"I do not know, but it is obvious to me that you are. Why, ya ahi? What does she have that you desire? Evelyn's trust and respect? Surely you realize that Evelyn is as attracted to you as you are to her," Ardeth reasoned out. What else could there be, but the obvious affection and friendship between the roommates? Rick was silent this time, staring straight ahead. Ardeth couldn't see his expression, and that troubled him.  
  
"It isn't about Evelyn. You're not gonna let this go, are you? You really wanna know why I'm jealous of your girlfriend," Rick said flatly. Ardeth started to protest that Celia wasn't his girlfriend, but he stayed silent. He knew if he said such a thing, Rick would then ask him what Celia was, if she wasn't his girlfriend, and Ardeth didn't have the answer to that particular question. And the answer to his own question shocked him. Rick said quietly, "I'm jealous of the little roommate because of her affect on you."  
  
Ardeth blinked, trying to comprehend that statement. What was *that* supposed to mean? Rick glared at him, adding, "Get your mind out of the gutter, Ardeth! It's just that. . .for such a long time, it's just been you and me. Well, there were Acacia and Aleta, Anatol, and the babies, too. Dad and Altair. But. . .we've been a team for so long, Ardeth, just you and I. And we're a good team, we're a *great* team."  
  
Ardeth was stunned by his brother's outburst. He also found it strange that he didn't call Celia by her name, but instead called her, 'the little roommate' or 'your girlfriend.' All right, perhaps 'strange' was not the best term under the circumstances. It was the best term he had at his disposal right now. The younger brother was silent for several moments, trying to work this out in his head, then finally asked, "And why do you. . .I do not understand, Rick. We are still a team. Celia's presence in my life does not change that. . .certainly, my feelings for her complicate things, but. . ."  
  
"She's gonna ruin everything!" Rick blurted out. Ardeth stared at his brother in shock. Rick was afraid that Celia would ruin things? What things? Where was this coming from? His brother shook his head, continuing, "I know the way relationships work, little brother. Girls, once they get their hooks in you. . .she'll change you, Ardeth. She'll change you, and that'll change everything. And then on top of everything else, she's friends with that little loser, Beni, and someone like that can't be trusted!"  
  
Ardeth froze, caught between his desire to knock his brother into the next decade and the equally powerful desire to reassure Rick that no such thing would happen. Instead, he did neither. He said, "But, Rick. . .things always change. Nothing can stay as it was, regardless of the people in our lives. You know this. It was one such change that brought you and Nathaniel into our lives. That was a change for the better. Why are you so sure that any changes in me caused by my time with Celia will be bad changes?"  
  
Rick slumped back against the pillows, answering softly, "That's the worst part. The part that makes me so angry. I already see changes in you, little brother, changes because of her. And they're good changes. She makes you smile, she makes you laugh. And when you two were kissing, you were so far gone, you didn't even realize I was talking to you at first. She can make you happy, Ardeth, and I gotta wonder where it's gonna leave me."  
  
Both brothers were silent for a long time, then very gently, Ardeth said, "Rick. Did it never cross your mind that I have been afraid of something similar ever since you first started becoming involved with women? I did not put it in those terms, but the fear was there, nonetheless. Especially after I saw what a bad woman could do. . .a woman like Sanure, or her mother Tamar. They married good men, and they ruined them."  
  
"That's the bitch of it," Rick sighed, "It would be so much easier if Celia was like Sanure or Tamar. But she isn't. She's the exact opposite of those two bitches, and it freaking well pisses me off!" Ardeth thought briefly about questioning the logic in that, but decided it wasn't worth it. Rick had his own way of looking at the world, and where the female gender was concerned, it was often in a totally different time zone than Ardeth's mindset.  
  
This was borne out a moment later when Rick continued, "Do you have any idea how much I want to hate her? How much it pisses me off that I feel threatened by a girl who can make you happy? I thought, after Evy told me that she comes from money, that I could hate her. A snobby little rich girl who thinks she's better than everyone else. But nooooo. . .she had to be the total and complete opposite!"  
  
There was such raw emotion in his brother's voice, Ardeth was uncertain how to proceed. His feelings for Celia were still so new and so. . .fierce, he wanted to defend her. And yet, he wasn't entirely sure what he would be defending her from. Rick continued after a moment, "And then there's the other bit. How you feel about her. I know I gotta be careful, 'cause if I'm not, you might just knock me into the next century."  
  
"Next decade, possibly. . .next century, doubtful. It. . .I am surprised that your resentment of her is so strong," Ardeth finally said. All right, 'surprised' was something of an understatement. Why could Rick not see her the way he did? Her loyalty, her compassion, her determination to protect that which was hers. Even when she was amused by Evelyn's drunken behavior, there was no malice in her amusement. The only thing Ardeth found questionable was her lack of protest when Anck began videotaping the entire scene. . .on the other hand, he was forced to admit, he didn't think it likely that anyone could have stopped Anck in that situation. And, Anck admitted she did something similar to Celia. . .when she was in the shower.  
  
Rick sighed, then answered, "I. . .you may not believe this, Ardeth. But it's not really personal, not against her. I think I'd react this way to any girl you fell for. I'll be the first to admit I can be a real ass. I make your life difficult, and I usually don't apologize for it until it's almost too late. But. . .I've found out, I really *like* being an older brother. And being an older brother, it means that I protect my younger siblings. This is the first time you've reacted to a girl like this. Yeah, I'm gonna be a little. . .suspicious of her."  
  
"And the fact that she considers Beni to be a friend. . .makes it even more difficult for you," Ardeth guessed. His brother didn't deny it, and Ardeth thought about how he should proceed. What should he say next? Would he make things even worse if he did say something more? He didn't know. This was a new situation for him all around, and it was starting to give him a headache. . .he almost wished that he could go back to sleep.  
  
"Yes. . .well, yes and no, at the same time. On the one hand, I kinda admire her. I mean, she's a little bit of a thing. Tiny, really. And she stood up to me, she stood up to me, defending someone she considers a friend. That took guts, Ardeth. . .it took a lot of guts. And she's stood up for both of us. I sure as hell can't deny that she's a brave kid. But. . .Beni? Is she naive? Something else? Is she seeing something in him that I can't?" Rick asked.  
  
"It is possible, Rick," Ardeth admitted, laying back down. It was seven am, and they didn't have to be up for another hour. There was nothing that required his attention at this very moment. Nothing but his brother. Ardeth continued, uncomfortably aware of just how good it felt to simply curl up under the covers, "You see Beni as he was when you were fifteen, when he left you outside that dormitory? Barracks? Whatever it was called. She sees him in a different way. And perhaps you are both right."  
  
"Can't be," Rick automatically denied, "we can't both be right. One of us has to be right, and one of us has to be wrong." Ardeth thought about correcting him, then decided against it. He would have to be very careful with the way he worded his sentence. Rick added after a moment, almost hesitantly, "Isn't that true? One of us has to be right, and one of us has to be wrong? Isn't that the way it goes?"  
  
Ah, the opening Ardeth needed! He replied, "Not necessarily. It is possible, brother, that he is the way she sees him. . .when he is around her. Different people bring out different traits in all of us, Rick. I am not the same person to one of the warriors that I am to you. I cannot be. So it is true of Beni Gabor. Does that mean you should trust him? Not at all. He betrayed you once. It is possible that he will betray us again, and that he will betray Celia and her roommates. Continue to be suspicious of him, because that may save our lives."  
  
There was a long silence from his brother, then Rick practically growled, "I *hate* it when you do that." Ardeth, in spite of himself, laughed outright at that. Rick continued, "Really, I do. You make it real hard on a guy to be the big brother, when you come up with stuff like that. Hell, do you realize that half the village thinks you're actually older than I am?" Ardeth just smiled to himself, clasping his hands behind his head. This was not the first time they had this argument, actually, but it was no less amusing for all that.  
  
"I have had more years of practice at sounding so," Ardeth answered. There was another growl, then annoyed footsteps marching across the floor. Rick glowered down at him, the mischievous light in his blue eyes alerting Ardeth to what was coming. The chieftain watched his brother warily, then grabbed Rick's wrists as his brother reached out to tickle him. Such attacks always led to wrestling matches. . .which were fun, but Ardeth had no desire to wake up anyone else in the house.  
  
"Behave yourself, brother," Ardeth warned in a low voice, "there are others still asleep. And do you really want Evelyn to awaken in such a manner, especially when she will likely have a hangover?" Rick scowled at him, but desisted. Ardeth watched him warily, knowing his brother entirely too well. Knowing Rick, he was quite capable of launching a sneak attack, and Ardeth would keep his guard up until his brother was safely returned to his own bed.  
  
Reluctantly, the sandy-haired brother walked over to his own bed, muttering, "Damn you, Ardeth, you've already figured out to play the Evy card. And what's worse, I can't use the Celia card on you, because you think of things ahead of time." Ardeth relaxed, and Rick added, "Yeah, I said her name. Celia. And if you really must know. . . I'm also jealous of her because of the bond she has with Evelyn."  
  
"The fact that Evelyn feels comfortable with her. . .trusts her? Perhaps even loves her?" Ardeth questioned. He received his answer in a most unexpected way. Rick threw a pillow across the room at him. Ardeth shook his head, murmuring, "I'll take that as a 'yes,' then. I wish there were some words to help you, ya ahi. I am not comfortable, knowing of this tension between my brother and. . ."  
  
Ardeth stopped. What was she to him? As if hearing his thoughts, Rick asked gently, "What was it like, when she kissed you? When you kissed?" Ardeth sighed deeply, not sure if what he was about to say would draw merciless teasing from his older brother or not. He was nervous. Very nervous. And he had so little experience with such things. Rick could be quite unpredictable when he so chose.  
  
"I. . .it felt. . .there were so many sensations. It felt like my blood was burning. You know pictures of volcanos, and the lava? That's how my blood felt. Hot, burning. And my legs, they felt like angelhair pasta after Acacia overcooks it again," Ardeth answered, struggling to explain in terms Rick would understand. He ignored the snicker from his brother, and continued, "Nothing mattered in that moment, except for Celia. I. . .there were little explosions all over my body. I was almost afraid I was dying."  
  
"Whoa," Rick said. Ardeth smiled in spite of himself. Yes. 'Whoa' summed up his feelings especially well. His smile widened when Rick continued, "Well, if it's any consolation, buddy, I've never felt that way when I've kissed a girl, either. And I've been with lots of girls. But we won't discuss that. . .I might end up embarrassing you, and then we'd have to explain it to the girls. But, you know. . .I could see the chemistry between the two of you in the food court. I knew it was just a matter of time before things finally exploded between you two. I just figured it would take a lot longer."  
  
"If I were truly wise," Ardeth observed with a faint sigh of annoyance with himself, "I would have waited. It. . .it just felt like the right time, it felt right. It frightens me, Rick. It would be so easy to fall in love with her. And that would be a disaster for both of us. I do not even know the next step, I do not know how to protect her from a distance. If Lock-nah ever realized how I feel about her. . ."  
  
Rick was silent, then he said, "I know. But Ardeth. . .she's in danger already. Just by being friends with Anck. You know that. It'll be easier to protect her if she's nearby. And, Lock-nah may think twice about messing with her, if he realizes she's important to you. If Lock-nah doesn't, then our old buddy Imhotep *will.* You know I hate that guy, but I know he's instructed his allies in the past to focus on the target, not the innocents around them."  
  
"Aywa," Ardeth acknowledged. It was a facet of his opponent that he appreciated. That was why it made no sense for him to hire Lock-nah. On the other hand, he was only chieftain for five years. . .there was still much he had to learn about strategy, and defeating one's opponents. That would not be so bad, but he was just now learning that he still had much to learn as a man, and not just as a warrior or chieftain.  
  
. . .  
  
She expected to have wonderful dreams that night. She kissed a handsome, wonderful, amazing man. A man who desired her. Beautiful dreams were in order, once she drifted off to sleep. But they didn't happen. Instead, nightmares woke her and led her to the bathroom as Anck took care of Evelyn. Celia didn't tell them. She was half-afraid that the old superstition was true. If you told someone about your dream before breakfast, it would come true.  
  
She tried to tell herself that it was silly. After all, Ardeth was more than a match for Neil Grady. He could hold his own in a fight, and what he might lack in weight, he made up for in skill and in speed. And she knew since Neil was the last man she had feelings for, before meeting Ardeth, this was to be expected. Even so, Celia found it difficult to shake off the nightmare as the day started. Fortunately, she was first in the shower, so she could at least warm up while she was doing so. To re- focus her mind, she thought about other aspects of the previous night. Like. . .like Evy getting drunk!  
  
Celia smiled affectionately at the memory. It would be a long time before she or Anck allowed Evy to live *that* down. And she had to wonder how Jonathan would react when he saw the videotape. He might be shocked, but Celia was willing to bet that deep down, he was proud of his baby sister. Celia knew she was. Getting drunk. . .okay, that was going too far. But Evy was brave enough to try something. Something Celia wouldn't do. Couldn't do.  
  
People in her grandmother's family had a history of being allergic to alcohol. It could literally kill them. Celia had no such allergy, but she was afraid of losing control. She was afraid of losing control of her mouth, of her body, of her soul. But most of all, she was afraid of losing control of her life. She could be amused at Evy getting drunk, because it was in a semi-controlled setting, and Evy did nothing to hurt anyone. But getting drunk *could* cause harm.  
  
Ardeth represented another threat to her control, but Celia wasn't afraid of this threat. As she returned to her room, where Anck still slept, she thought back to the previous night, and Ardeth's insistence on holding back, on stalling, on making sure she wasn't being pressured. He wanted to give her every opportunity to change her mind. Ardeth held back, and so, Celia didn't have to. She could put all of herself in that kiss. . .Ardeth was her safety net.  
  
Unfortunately, thinking about the breathtaking kiss of the previous night brought her mind right back to Neil Grady and her dream. She told her two roommates about the fork truck driver, because she feared that he might come to the college and cause trouble for them. Until the previous night, it never occurred to her that Ardeth might be at risk by knowing her. And until the previous night, it never occurred to her that Grady might go after him.  
  
She had to protect Ardeth from Grady. How, she didn't know, but she would find a way. The best way to protect him was simply keep her distance from Grady, as she had during the last few weeks. However, that wasn't one hundred percent accurate, either. In Grady's eyes, she humiliated him in front of the entire warehouse, and she turned his friends against him. He wouldn't let that go so easily.  
  
Which left her with very few options. She could tell Ardeth. Knowledge was power, and if Ardeth knew about Grady, he could protect himself. She hoped. She also hoped that when she told him about her former co-worker, Ardeth wouldn't hate her. She never expected Grady to turn on her the way he did. Ardeth wasn't like Grady, but after the events of this summer, trusting any man would be difficult. Even Ardeth. Unfair? Absolutely. But. . .it was true.  
  
"Stop thinking. I can smell the wood burning all the way over here," Anck grumbled as Celia padded to her duffel bag. The younger girl looked at her roommate, raising her eyebrows ever so slightly. Unfortunately, it was lost, for Anck was still buried under her quilt and blanket. Her roommate added, her voice muffled, "Please tell me that you're thinking about Ardeth. If you're thinking this early in the morning, querida, at least make it pleasant thoughts."  
  
"Yes and no. Yes, I was thinking about Ardeth. I'm worrying again," Celia replied. Anck groaned, and the younger roommate threw a pillow at Anck. It bounced off Anck's head, and prompted the other girl to glare at her. Celia glared back, adding, "I think I have the right to worry. Especially now that I have another person whom Neil Grady might choose to harm."  
  
The glare died, and Anck reached out. Celia took her roommate's hand, sitting down on the bed with a pair of sweats. Anck said softly as Celia pulled the sweatshirt over her head, "Listen to me, querida. I know Grady did a number on you, and you have every right to be skittish. But Ardeth is more of a man than this pieza de mierda could ever hope to be."  
  
"I know," Celia admitted, "I know. It's just. . .if I think about that earthworm, I get scared. If I just think about the kiss last night, then I'm on cloud nine. For so many years, Anck, I thought of myself as undesirable and unappealing. Do you have any idea what it feels like to believe that. . .and then meet someone like Ardeth Bey? Someone who is compassionate and brilliant and beautiful and mysterious? Someone who does find me desirable?"  
  
Anck didn't answer at first, and Celia didn't really expect an answer. After a moment, however, her roommate asked softly, "What was he like, querida? Neil Grady. In terms of physical appearance, I mean." Celia took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. Her eyes found Anck's alarm clock. They didn't need to be up for another half hour, but that was okay. This gave them much needed talk time. . .time they wouldn't get later.  
  
"He was tall, around the same height as Ardeth. Maybe an inch or two shorter. And he had short hair. I remember, there was this other girl who was a college student. She's a history major, and she told me once that his haircut reminded her of a Roundhead. I told her not to let him hear her say that. . .he's Irish, after all, and Cromwell was no friend to the Irish. He had brown hair. Not black, not light brown. . . just, brown," Celia replied.  
  
As she spoke, a mental image of her co-worker appeared in her mind. The girl shuddered, for once hating her vivid imagination. Celia continued, "I keep saying 'had.' I think of him in the past tense. But he's still alive. His eyes are blue. And he was a big man. Not in the way that Ardeth and Mr O'Connell are. . .he's more husky. Like he was a football player when he was in high school, but hasn't played in some time."  
  
"In other words," Anck said, "he's gotten flabby." Celia shrugged, uncomfortable with the term. Why that was, she wasn't sure, but she didn't always understand her reactions to things. Anck continued more gently, "Well, after hearing about Mr Bullyboy, it doesn't sound like he's much like Ardeth in the least. In fact, he sounds like Ardeth's exact opposite."  
  
"I think that might be the case," Celia answered, nodding slowly, "And maybe the fact that I'm getting a college education. . .I dunno. But my grandfather sometimes told me that money means less to people who have it. I'm wondering if education is the same way. I should say, a formal education. Grady always felt that I should think more of myself, because I have more formal education than he did."  
  
"There are different kinds of education, querida, and obviously, he doesn't understand that. Just as obviously, it simply isn't important to Ardeth. True things matter to Ardeth. Not your level of education, but your loyalty, honesty, sense of humor, and compassion," Anck replied. Celia blushed. Sheesh, Anck made her sound like somebody. . .well. . .special! As if hearing her thoughts, Anck glared at her, adding, "And don't even think you aren't special!"  
  
"I know that, I do, but Anck. . .he could get those same qualities from some other woman, and in a prettier package," Celia replied. It was shallow. But her mother was beautiful and her father was very handsome. Her two brothers were both extremely good-looking. Then there was Celia. She remembered an incident when she was about ten years old.  
  
The entire family went to a party, a function given by one of her father's business associates. It was Celia's job to keep five year old Jason in line, since Galen was being 'shown off.' At that moment, however, Galen was taking Jason to the restroom, and Celia was searching for refreshments. On her return, the little girl overheard a society matron joke about Celia being adopted, since she didn't resemble her parents. How did she put that? Oh yes. Celia didn't inherit her looks from either side of the family.  
  
She wasn't beautiful. She knew that. Accepted it, and accepted that she would never *be* beautiful. Not as pretty as Anck or Evy. But she was smart, and she would hone her mind. Anck squeezed her hand, drawing Celia's attention back. Her friend's brown eyes were both fierce and gentle at the same time as she said softly, "Pero, querida, no comprendes.* He does not believe there is a prettier package. He sees the real Celia, the beautiful, brave, loving girl."  
  
Anck smiled and released Celia's hand to cup her face, adding, "And that girl is good enough for him, good for any member of any royal family. Now c'mon. I think the chiquitos are stirring, and I want to get my shower first. Can I convince you to make me some coffee?" Celia rolled her eyes, but nodded and rose to her feet. Anck followed, adding with a grin, "Gracias. . .you take *such* good care of me!"  
  
"And don't you forget it!" Celia retorted with a grin. Anck blew her a kiss as she turned to her own duffel bag, looking for her clothes for the day. It was Sunday, and tonight, they would head back to the campus. Today was the picnic, and riding. . .and seeing Mr O'Connell in the clown costume. Celia grinned as she headed downstairs to start Anck's coffee. Now that would be amusing. . .perhaps even more amusing than seeing Evy drunk!  
  
. . .  
  
The only thing that dragged Evy Carnahan out of bed was Livvy Chase. . .well, her insistent little roommate and Livvy's reminder that today was 'clown day.' It might actually be worth getting out of bed. . .seeing Rick O'Connell make a fool out of himself. Why should she be the only one in that category? The thought of Rick O'Connell dressed in a clown costume, resplendent in accompanying makeup, was enough to make Evy grin around her yawns.  
  
The shower was going, and Evy could smell coffee. A quick peek inside the room shared by Celia and Anck told her that both roommates were up and alert. . .it was just a question of who was where. Livvy's squealed, "Celia!" from downstairs told her the location of at least one roommate. It shouldn't have surprised her. . .when they were away from the dormitory, Celia often fixed coffee in the mornings for Anck. Yet another reason why Anck often said that Celia took good care of them both.  
  
With a yawn, Evy traipsed downstairs, narrowly tripping on a toy. She nearly sprained her ankle, avoiding the toy. . .which, on further inspection, was revealed to be one of Alex's. Evy muttered a curse under her breath as she picked up her nephew's toy, then continued downstairs. She found Livvy in the kitchen with Celia, the little girl rattling on happily about what they would be doing that day.  
  
First, they would go riding, then Mr Rick would dress up like a clown for them, then they would have a picnic. And tonight. . .tonight, they would go home. Evy didn't miss the sadness in Livvy's voice, and remembered the little girl's situation. Her father arrested, her brother dying, and her mother trying desperately to hold the family together. Celia listened quietly as she carefully removed the coffee pot from its stand and poured the steaming liquid into a coffee mug designated on its first use as Anck's.  
  
Livvy didn't see Evy standing in the doorway, for she said when she finally stopped to draw breath, "Celia? Are you gonna miss Ardeth when we leave?" Evy almost choked at this. Was her roommate's attraction to Ardeth Bey so obvious that even a small girl like Livvy could see it? Livvy continued without waiting for Celia's response, "I can tell you really like him. My babysitter, Gilly, looks at her boyfriend the way you look at Ardeth. . .and the way he looks at you."  
  
"Is that right? Well. . .the truth is, honey, Ardeth works at the same place I go to school. So I'll get to see him sometimes. Livvy. . .do you know if any of the other children notice the way Ardeth and I look at each other?" Celia asked, her voice stumbling over the words a little bit. Evy moved and her roommate looked up, acknowledging her entrance with a nod. But her attention was on the coffee pot and the little girl in front of her.  
  
"Alex does. He sees the way Ardeth looks at you, and rolls his eyes, and says 'oh, puh-leaze, get a room.' Celia, what does he mean by that?" Livvy questioned incidently. Evy raised her eyebrows. Oh, she knew exactly what her nephew meant by that, and she could tell from Celia's suddenly red face that her roommate knew as well. What Evy wanted to know was where Alex learned that particular phrase.  
  
"Just that some people don't like to watch other people kiss or otherwise get mushy. I guess Alex is one of those people. Does it bother you, Livvy?" Celia inquired as she placed the coffee pot carefully back on its stand and the coffee cup beside the sink. She went to the refrigerator next and Evy took a seat beside Livvy. She was very interested in hearing what the little girl had to say.  
  
"Uh-uh. Mommy and Daddy got mushy all the time 'fore my brother got sick," Livvy confided, sounding sad. Evy put her hand on the little girl's shoulder, wishing she could comfort the child. She didn't know what she would do if she ever lost Jonathan. For all that they drove each other crazy and sniped at each other, she loved her big brother desperately, and would do anything for him. Losing her parents was bad enough. . .losing her brother would be too much. And she wondered, a bit uneasily, what he would say, what he would do, when he found out that she got drunk the previous night.  
  
But what Livvy said next blew all thoughts of her behavior the night before right out of Evy's mind. The little girl asked curiously, "Celia? Have you and Ardeth ever kissed?" Evy bit down hard on her lower lip, having a vague recollection of hearing about the kiss that took place the previous night. Celia, for her own part, almost dropped the orange juice container. She managed to avoid disaster, but there was no mistaking her stunned expression.  
  
And she was saved from making an answer, for Anck entered the room, her dark hair wet. Well, that explained who was in the shower. Without Anck ever saying a word, Celia reached over to the coffee mug sitting beside the sink and handed it to the newcomer. Anck accepted it with a half-smile. Of course. She was always somewhat grumpy in the morning, at least until she had her coffee.  
  
She wasn't alone. . .trailing along behind her were Ardeth Bey and Rick O'Connell. Livvy squealed, "Ardeth!" and practically flung herself out of her chair, into the young man's arms. Ardeth managed to catch her before she broke anything, but Evy could tell from his expression that it was a near thing. Livvy, blissfully unaware of her narrow escape, smiled and said, "Ardeth, you're awake! I just asked Celia, and she didn't answer me, but maybe you will. Have you ever kissed Celia?"  
  
Oh dear. Evy didn't even need to look behind her to know that Celia was blushing. She didn't need to look around, because her roommate's blushing could have served as an airfield beacon in the middle of the night. In fact, Evy wouldn't have been surprised if they couldn't see that blush clear across the country in Los Angeles. And Ardeth wasn't answering. . .he was too stunned by the little girl's question.  
  
It was Anck who came to the rescue, saying, "It is too early in the morning to answer such serious questions, chiquita. Ardeth hasn't had coffee, juice, or even breakfast yet. Ven aqui, por favor.**" She put down her coffee cup, and walked over to the still stunned teaching assistant. Much to Evy's surprise, Olivia understood Spanish, for she once more lunged, this time into Anck's arms. Evy's roommate instructed Ardeth, "Sit. Eat. You'll need all the energy you can get this morning."  
  
Evy pulled out the chair vacated by Livvy and nodded to Ardeth. He sat down, ducking his head in obvious embarrassment. Evy could almost guess his thoughts. Did everyone in the world know that he and Celia kissed the previous night? She smiled at him sympathetically, and tried not to laugh when he started muttering under his breath in ancient Egyptian. She didn't quite catch all of it. . .just enough to realize that he was cursing the curious nature of little girls.  
  
"Did you sleep well, Ardeth?" she inquired, doing her level best to ignore the man's brother. He remained where he stopped when he and Ardeth entered the room a few minutes earlier. Ardeth raised his head and nodded, still looking terribly embarrassed. By now hoping to redirect everyone's attention, Evy continued, "Anck is quite right. You must eat. You're entirely too thin, and I have to wonder. . ."  
  
"Good morning, everyone! I slept like a log!" Evy smiled. Trust Jonathan.  
  
He entered the room, Galen Ferguson right behind him, and Jonathan repeated, "Good morning! I hope everyone slept well, because I had the most amazing dream. . ." Rick O'Connell coughed, but Evy instantly recognized it as a poorly-disguised laugh. Ooooh, that man! Jonathan looked at the American, then continued, "As I was saying, I had the most amazing dream last night. I dreamed that my little sister got roaring drunk!"  
  
Oh. . .dear. O'Connell moved to take a seat on the other side of Evy, replying, "Hate to be the one to tell you this, Jonathan. . .but it wasn't a dream. In fact, if memory serves, Anck-su-namun has footage of everything." Hate? Oh, Evelyn didn't believe that for a moment. O'Connell turned and gave her a very pleasant smile, saying, "Good morning, Evelyn. I see you're no worse for wear." Oh dear. . .it would seem that the moment of truth had arrived. Now she had to face Rick O'Connell.  
  
. . .  
  
"Good morning, Evelyn. I see you're no worse for wear."  
  
Okay. As opening lines went, he had to admit. . .it sucked. So did the feeling he got when Evelyn turned in her seat, barely able to meet his eyes. She was. . .it went far beyond embarrassed. And Rick felt like a shit of the first order. He didn't want her to look like that. Not Evelyn, who didn't back down from anyone or anything. He also didn't like this protective feeling he got in his gut when she did look at him like that.  
  
So he did something equally shitty to redirect attention away from the girl. He said, "Speaking of that camcorder, Anck, did you happen to catch my brother and your roommate kissing?" Ardeth froze on the other side of the girl Rick was protecting. He wasn't seated anywhere near his brother, and Rick felt the sudden chill in the air. He didn't see Ardeth's face to realize that he just went too far. Nor did he need to.  
  
"Of course not. I was with you, Senor, when you carried Evelyn back up to the house," came Anck's icy reply. She added something in Spanish which he didn't know, and didn't particularly want a translation of. And if Anck's expression was icy, then Celia's was downright fiery. Uh-oh. This couldn't be a good thing. Anck added, "Drink your juice, Ardeth, I will make some toast for you. Celia, sit down. . .let me take care of everyone for once."  
  
Celia did as she was asked, her eyes never leaving Rick's face. He didn't think about the fact that he called her by name in his mind, instead of referring to her as 'the little roommate.' In fact, the only thing he was now thinking about was how glad he was that she was reacting this way. It meant she would protect Ardeth, as she protected Beni.  
  
But it wasn't Celia who spoke a moment later. Rather, it was Galen Ferguson who said gently, "Well now. I'm glad the two of you stopped dancing around the subject, and went for it. I don't think I need to warn either of you to be careful, do I?" Both Celia and Ardeth shook their heads, and Galen patted Ardeth on the shoulder, adding, "Didn't think so. I'll trust my sister's heart to you, Ardeth. Come out to the stables when you're ready."  
  
He left the kitchen without another word, and Jonathan said into the silence which followed, "Excuse me, but did I miss something? I mean, first we were talking about my little sister getting roaring drunk, then we were talking about Ardeth and Celia kissing?" Anck leveled that icy glare at Jonathan, who quailed and added, "Right then. If you'll give me a cup of that excellent java, I'll take it down to Galen."  
  
"My brother doesn't drink coffee in the morning, Jonathan. Give me a minute and I'll pour him a glass of orange juice," Celia said quietly. She slipped from her perch and went to the cabinet, withdrawing a large glass. . .well, a large plastic cup, would be much more accurate. Anck went to the refrigerator at the same time, removing the orange juice container once more. Together, they got the beverage ready for Celia's brother. Jonathan accepted it, then skittered from the house, muttering under his breath.  
  
"We should start waking the children. It's gonna be a busy day today," Celia announced to no one in particular. She finished the last of her toast, adding, "I've already had my shower this morning. I'll wake up Alex. Livvy, honey, why don't you go down to the stables with Ardeth? I think he could use the company." And again, she leveled that glare at Rick, who curbed his desire to duck his head.  
  
"I'm almost done. . .I can help. No, Ardeth, finish your breakfast. Like I said, you're entirely too thin," Evy said, and Rick almost smiled. She sounded like she had her equilibrium back. This was verified a moment later when she looked at him straight in the eye. . .and there was a fire there. Good. He would rather have her angry with him than unable to look at him. Besides. She was damn pretty when she was angry.  
  
"I have had enough to eat, Evelyn, more than I usually do in the morning. Come, Olivia. The ladies will need the kitchen to themselves, so they may start our picnic lunch," Ardeth replied. Well, that was true enough. Ardeth didn't usually eat until later in the morning. Rick kept a stash of energy bars on hand, and that was what his brother usually ate at this time of the morning. Unfortunately, Ardeth never even looked at him as he helped Olivia down from her chair, and they headed outside.  
  
Rick closed his eyes. Damn. That was not one of his smarter moves. He wanted to direct attention away from Evy, and he accomplished that. But betraying his brother wasn't part of the bargain. And his crack about kissing Celia *was* a betrayal. A small betrayal, but a betrayal nonetheless. Maybe Celia had a point about defending Beni, after all, as much as he hated to admit it. He knew that Ardeth was a private person. . .he told no one else of the kiss, because it wasn't anyone else's concern. And Rick took that choice out of his hands. Took the choice and the timing out of his hands.  
  
He didn't doubt that Celia told her two roommates. In fact, he was willing to bet that she did. But that wasn't a betrayal. They were her sisters, just as Rick was Ardeth's brother. And likely, she turned to them for guidance, just as Ardeth turned to Rick for guidance. But unlike Rick, they both understood she would tell her brother when she was damn good and ready. They understood that they were entrusted with a precious secret.  
  
He would make it up to Ardeth later. Maybe during his clown performance, by making even more of a fool of himself than he wanted. For now, he had to finish getting ready for the riding lesson, and he had to get away from the silent condemnation of the three women in the kitchen with him. Well, two. Just as she promised, once she finished with her breakfast, Celia quietly left the room, heading upstairs to wake Alex Carnahan.  
  
Anck Cortez deliberately turned her back on him, and Rick understood immediately. There were various forms of nonverbal communication. Some people used hand gestures. . .usually the middle finger. This was Anck's way of flipping him the bird. Evy said softly, "I appreciate you trying to direct attention away from me, but. . ."  
  
"I know. I just couldn't stand the idea of you. . .not being able to meet my eyes. I'll talk to Ardeth later. Make things right with him," Rick answered. He paused, looked at her through his lashes, then added, "What about you? Are things right with you?" The girl blushed, looking down herself. Without really meaning to, and yet somehow knowing it was the right thing to do, Rick reached out and placed his finger under her chin, lifting it until he looked into her eyes.  
  
She smiled at him shyly, answering, "Yes. Yes, I suppose they are." Rick smiled back, feeling that curious sense inside his chest once more. Was this what Ardeth felt when he looked at Celia Ferguson? This strange mixture of protectiveness and desire? This longing to kiss his lady senseless, until her legs were weak and she would agree to just about anything he requested? This overwhelming need to protect her from anyone or anything that would hurt her?  
  
That scared Rick. For years, he hassled Ardeth about finding a lady to warm his bed and touch his soul, but now that it happened. . . He was worried. If Ardeth felt about Celia the way Rick felt when he looked at Evelyn, they were in trouble. It was hard for Rick to concentrate on what had to be done, to stop Imhotep and protect the girls. What if it was harder for his brother, who had absolutely no experience with women?  
  
But that was sucked out of his mind when Evelyn's fingers curled around his own, the finger under her chin. Rick looked back at the lovely English girl, and she asked shyly, "Did I really. . .almost kiss you last night? Anck and Celia told me some of it. Including that." Rick, much to his own distress, realized he was blushing. That was not a good thing. He wasn't supposed to blush. He was more experienced than any of his siblings, after all.  
  
But he was blushing, especially when he answered, "Yeah, it's true. You started to kiss me, then fell face first into my lap." If he thought he was blushing, then Evelyn's face was absolutely scarlet with embarrassment. Rick mumbled, not knowing what else to say, "And in case I didn't mention it, you're awful cute when you're drunk."  
  
Evelyn's blush deepened, and she looked down at her feet. After a moment, she looked back up, smiling shyly. And Rick O'Connell, bad-ass royale, felt his heart do a crazy nosedive. The floor was stable under him, but Rick could have sworn he felt the earth move. He remembered an old song. . .couldn't remember all the lyrics, but there was a line about being ten feet tall and bullet proof. That was how Rick was feeling now.  
  
He was no hero. He knew that. If there were any heroes in his family, Ardeth was the primary candidate. Not just because he was brave and determined, though he was certainly both of those things. No, his brother was also a hero because he had the worst job in the world, but he still got up in the morning, still did what had to be done, and cleaned up the mess afterward. And looking into Evelyn's brown eyes, Rick began to understand why his brother did all that.  
  
For this woman, he would do all that. For this girl, he would willingly risk everything. Now Rick also began to understand his brother's fear that he would endanger Celia Ferguson. But like he told Ardeth earlier. The girls were in danger already, because of their connection to Anck, and because of Meela's hatred of her cousin. If Rick and Ardeth stayed close to the girls, they would be better able to protect them.  
  
But for now. . . Evelyn smiled at him, saying softly, "Everything's fine, O'Connell. Go. Make things right with your brother." Make things. . .oh. Yeah. Yeah, he needed to make amends with Ardeth. He needed to tell his brother that he got it now. No more hassling, no more teasing. No more making Ardeth's life difficult. He smiled at Evelyn, and received a beautiful smile in return. Rick touched her cheek. He wanted to kiss her, but he was afraid if he did. . .if he did, he would never leave this kitchen. There would be time enough for kisses later.  
  
. . .  
  
Galen Ferguson wasn't entirely surprised when Ardeth Bey joined him only a few moments after his own departure. The young Egyptian quietly began helping in the stables, while little Livvy Chase said 'good morning' to all the animals. Nothing was said by either man. Nothing really needed to be said. And Livvy was very good at entertaining herself. Several times, Galen glanced over at the young man who was winning his sister's heart. He didn't know if there was a future for Celia and Ardeth. Celia was only nineteen, after all, and this young man would eventually return to Egypt.  
  
But as first boyfriends went, Galen couldn't have asked for a better one for Celia. The resident said quietly, "I never thought, by the way, that you would ever hurt my sister. At least not deliberately." Ardeth looked up from what he was doing, and for a moment, Galen was struck at how young he truly was. The beard and facial hair did a good job of disguising his youth, but for the first time, Galen realized Ardeth really wasn't much older than Celia.  
  
Before the young man could respond, Galen sat down on a bale of hay beside Ardeth, continuing, "See, Celia's always been the ugly duckling. I was raised to never strike a woman, that only cowards hit women. But when Celia was ten, I almost forgot the way I was raised. I heard a woman saying to my mother, one of her society friends, that she almost thought Celia was adopted, because she didn't look like either of our parents. And she laughed. I saw the look on my little sister's face, and I wanted to punch that woman."  
  
"I do not understand. . .Celia is lovely. Especially when she smiles. Why would she be considered the ugly duckling?" Ardeth answered, confusion obvious in his tone. Galen smiled warmly at the younger man. See, this was why he realized Ardeth was good enough for Celia. The boy continued after a moment, "And why would your mother be friends with a woman who spoke so cruelly of her children?"  
  
"Because, Ardeth, this woman was the wife of our father's business associate. And she has been considered the ugly duckling, because. . .well, like you said, she is real pretty. But it's not as obvious as Anck or Evy, or Celia's friend Margit. You see how pretty she is. Evy, Anck, Margit and I. . .we see it. Our grandparents saw it. But from the time she was about seven or eight, even before that old biddy shot her mouth off, Celia was considered a disappointment by my parents, in terms of looks. And so my little sister made up for it by being as smart and as nice as she could," Galen replied bitterly.  
  
He never realized it. Not for a long time, not until Margit pointed it out to him. He knew that Celia wasn't considered as attractive as their mother. Hell, there was no way he could have missed that. But until Margit brought it up, he never realized that for the longest time, his baby sister tried to 'atone' for being 'less attractive' by making up for it in personality and intelligence. There was no need for atonement.  
  
And Celia was finally starting to accept that, finally starting to believe that she was as pretty as she was smart and caring. Then that low- life bastard Grady. . . Galen couldn't bear to think about it. He was angry with Grady, he was furious with Grady, but what really sickened was his anger with his sister. What the hell was she thinking, even looking twice at that scumbag? Couldn't she tell that he wasn't any good?  
  
Of course she couldn't. She was nineteen years old, and thought he was dependable. Okay. That was true. But what hurt Galen was the fact that she *never* told him about it. He wasn't sure if she was trying to protect him or trying to protect herself. That hurt, too. Did she really trust him so little, that she thought he would blame her for what that son of a bitch did? Evidently, that was the case.  
  
And wasn't he proving her right, by blaming her for not telling him, for not seeing the real Neil Grady from the get-go? Hell. Galen sighed, and realized with a glance to his right that Ardeth was thinking about other things. Maybe that kiss the previous night? Could be. Like Galen already said, he knew Ardeth Bey was good enough for his little sister. And he was actually relieved when he found out they kissed. Besides. Maybe if Celia was occupied with Ardeth, she wouldn't worry so much about Galen, and the girls he dated.  
  
And speaking of Ardeth. . .he had been quiet during the last few minutes. Galen looked at him curiously, to find Ardeth absently brushing Diablo. Wasn't that strange, too? Diablo didn't let most men near him. The girls swore up and down that the horse was abused by men, and that was why he would only let women and children near him. And they found out the previous day that Diablo would let Ardeth ride him, but not Rick.  
  
What was up with that? Galen sensed that there was a lot of things about Ardeth Bey that his sister didn't know, including his magic with animals. But right now, he just looked like a puzzled and somewhat worried young man. Galen asked softly, knowing how careful you had to be sometimes with people as well as animals, "Ardeth? Everything okay, kid?" Ardeth blinked, obviously startled. . .whether the reason for his surprise was the sound of Galen's voice, or being called 'kid' was anyone's guess.  
  
"Aywa, I am well. Merely. . .thinking. Tell me, Galen. . .did I overreact when my brother mentioned the kiss?" Ardeth asked with a frown. Galen sat down beside the young man with a sigh. How to answer that? Especially since Galen felt Ardeth was asking the wrong person. Hey, it was his little sister involved in this too, after all! And while Galen understood that Rick O'Connell was redirecting attention away from Evy. . .  
  
"You know, kid. . .there's overreacting, and then there's shutting down, so you *don't* overreact. Me? I overreact. If anyone messes with Celia or Jason, I turn into the four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. I love my little sister and my little brother more than anything else on this planet, my parents included. I would *kill* for Jason and Celia," Galen replied. Ardeth merely nodded, not looking particularly surprised.  
  
Then, he wouldn't. Galen's instinct about the young man was that he was the same way, that he would do anything for his siblings. . .or anyone else he loved. The resident continued, "You. . .on the other hand, you shut down. Rick opened his big mouth, and put you in the firing line. That's the only way to put it. He put you on the firing line, to direct attention away from Evy. I would have lashed out. You shut down."  
  
The sound of boots crunching down the hay alerted him that there were others in the stables with them, but right now, Galen was focusing only on his sister's new. . .boyfriend? No. No, that didn't sound quite right. *Gran would have just called Ardeth Celia's 'young man,' and been done with it,* Galen thought with an amused smirk, *so I suppose that will do.* Aloud, he continued, "Now. . .whether my way is healthier is up for debate. Your way is definitely healthier for your brother. Whether it's healthier for you. . .I don't know. But at least this way, your brother isn't nursing a sore jaw."  
  
Ardeth laughed at that, as he was meant to. A voice from the doorway said, "I can't argue with that." Galen turned to face Rick O'Connell, who added with a nod toward his brother, "Mind if I have a few moments with Ardeth? The girls are getting the kids ready to come down here. Figured you might need a little more preparation time." Galen looked back at Ardeth, wanting to know if this was okay with him. Even if Rick wasn't willing to ask Ardeth if he was ready to deal with this, Galen was.  
  
The younger man nodded, almost imperceptibly, and Galen patted his shoulder. He turned around, replying, "Well, it seems your brother is willing to talk. I'll be outside." He started to pass, and obeying a sudden impulse, grabbed the shoulder of the other brother. Galen dragged him a few steps away, saying in a low voice, "Just a warning. I know people like Ardeth. They shut down only so many times, until the pressure gets to be too much. Read me?"  
  
"Loud and clear. Now here's a piece of advice. Don't ever grab me again, and don't ever interfere between my brother and me. Got it?" came the hissed response. Galen bobbed his head and released Rick's shoulder. He turned back to nod at Ardeth, who smiled faintly, then plucked up Livvy on his way out of the stables. She protested, but Galen knew the brothers would need privacy to conduct this conversation, whether they talked with their fists or not.  
  
Translations:  
  
*'Pero, querida, no comprendes' But, dear one, you do not understand.  
  
**'Ven aqui, por favor.' Come here, please. 


	16. Coming to an Agreement

Well, not such a long wait this time. The weekend is coming to an end, and shortly, we'll be back with Imhotep and Beni. And that means more Anck/Imhotep scenes.  
  
Reviews!  
  
Terreis: Nope, that's Rick for ya, though. I've found that the quiet moments are as much fun to write as the fight scenes (or the kissing scenes). More Rick/Evy coming up this chapter, as well as a little reconciliation.  
  
Sailor Elf: Yeah, with Rick and Ardeth, it's three steps forward, two steps back. And Livvy keeps doing what she wants to do. I think the adults were bad. Sheesh!  
  
LilyLynn: Hi, sweetie, glad you're enjoying it! I've got more Rick/Evy in this chapter, as well as a subversion of one of my favorite Evy lines from the first movie. However, now that Evy and Rick are becoming established, I'll probably spend a little more time with Imhotep and Anck, and see how that love story plays out.  
  
Carmina Burana: What a cool name! 'O Fortuna' is one of my favorite pieces of music. And I'll do my best to keep it up.  
  
On with the story!  
  
Part Fifteen  
  
People reach a certain point where 'I'm sorry' ceases to matter. When it becomes just another word, without any meaning. . .especially coming from particular people. Thus, when Rick said softly, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," Ardeth merely shrugged. Any anger was long gone. He was too tired to be angry, too tired to care. There was work to be done, and he just didn't have the energy to talk to Rick right now.  
  
"It no longer matters," he replied, "we have work to do." He never turned around to look at his brother. Ardeth was aware, somewhere in the back of his mind, that Rick probably wouldn't allow this to let go. He just didn't care. And what was worse, he wasn't even sure why he was angry in the first place. It was just the way Rick was. How could one be angry with a person for just being himself?  
  
As to be expected, Rick didn't let it go. He strode over to where Ardeth was grooming Diablo, grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, snarling, "Dammit, yes, it does matter! I. . ." He stopped, his eyes widening and his mouth opening and closing. Curious at to what could have such an effect on his fearless step-brother, Ardeth turned around. . .and stared. Both brothers left one thing out of the equation during the confrontation.  
  
Diablo. While it was established during the last two days that Diablo would only take certain riders, neither brother banked on the fact that Diablo would be protective of those humans he considered his own. The horse was obviously not happy with Rick for grabbing Ardeth. . .and as animals often do, sensed that the sandy-haired brother was responsible for the unhappy mood of his human. With that mystery solved, Ardeth looked back at his step-brother. Rick stared back at him, obviously unwilling to take his eyes off Diablo.  
  
"I would suggest you remove your hand from my shoulder, brother. Diablo seems to consider me one of his humans, but I am not sure if he will allow me to control him," Ardeth said quietly. Rick nodded slowly and very carefully removed his hand, eyeing Diablo all the while. Ardeth turned back around, trying to calm both the horse and himself. He had faith that Rick wouldn't try anything, not with Diablo's sudden protective streak.  
  
"We gotta get this settled, Ardeth," his brother said quietly. Ardeth smiled, without any real humor. Did they? Why did they need to settle this? Why now? Why not later? When he didn't speak, when he didn't react, Rick continued hesitantly, "I know I screwed up. I wasn't thinking, Ardeth. Maybe I should say that differently. The only thing I was thinking about was saving Evelyn from more embarrassment."  
  
Still, Ardeth didn't turn around. He was actually afraid of turning around. Not that he would 'cave,' and it would all be forgotten. No, he was afraid of the rage which Rick's words brought, and confused about the source of that. So Rick mentioned the kiss between himself and Celia the previous night. Why was that such a problem? *Because it was not something I was ready to share.* The words were there almost immediately.  
  
Now he felt Rick's hand on his back, and Ardeth asked, "Why? Why mention the kiss? Cannot I have some time to enjoy the memory, before you make it public knowledge?" Ardeth froze. He didn't mean to ask that. He didn't want to let those words pass his lips, and allow Rick to realize just what those words meant to him. But now the barrier was breached, and Ardeth could not stop himself. He added, "Do you wish to create problems where they do not exist, brother? Why could I not have that brief time of happiness?"  
  
At that, he turned around to face Rick, who was staring at him with a stricken expression. Ardeth shook his head, not sure if he was disgusted with himself for allowing this to happen, or with his brother, for selling him out like that. The young chieftain continued after a moment, his voice almost hoarse from trying to suppress his fury, "You told me this morning that you resent Celia. . .do you also resent me?"  
  
It was a fair question, from Ardeth's perspective. He wasn't so sure that Rick agreed, but right now, he didn't really care. For several moments, his brother's jaw worked, until finally Rick blurted out, "What the hell kind of question is that? Do I resent you?" He sounded downright incredulous, and Ardeth wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not. And he would not get the opportunity to find out, for the creaking of the door and a shadow in the stables alerted both brothers to company.  
  
Evelyn Carnahan looked at them both uncertainly, saying softly, "The children are on their way down here, with my brother and my roommates. Matt and Cass are coming back this afternoon, just in case. And Galen asked me to make sure you both were in one piece." Ardeth almost smiled. Strange, how easily Galen Ferguson took his involvement with Galen's younger sister. He tried to put himself in the position of the resident, and failed miserably. He had two younger sisters, around the same age as Celia. And the thought of Acacia and Aleta was enough to make him homesick.  
  
Acacia was a widow at the age of twenty-one. . .her husband died when the Book was stolen. She had a small son, and put all of her energies toward raising little Darius. Ardeth knew the other warrior well, of course. But when his brother-in-law was courting Acacia, Ardeth was paying more attention to his duties as a chieftain than anything else. He regretted that now. He regretted it deeply.  
  
But now was not the time to think more on that. He couldn't afford to indulge in being homesick, which was what would have happened if he thought more about Acacia and Aleta. Instead, he quietly followed Evelyn from the stables. At least, he started to. However, as he passed Rick, his brother grabbed his arm once more, saying very softly, "This isn't over, Ardeth. We'll talk more later." Ardeth merely nodded. What else was there for him to do?  
  
. . .  
  
Until she walked into the stables to retrieve the stepbrothers, Evy never really thought about how it felt, being caught in the middle of something. There was no argument raging when she entered the stables. . .at least, not one that consisted of raised voices. But the tension was very high between O'Connell and his step-brother, and for the first time, Evy had an idea of how Celia felt when she was caught in the middle of an argument between Evy and Anck.  
  
She wondered if she should tell her roommate that, then decided not to. Celia was very sensitive to mood changes. . .she would pick up on the tension between the two brothers without any help from Evy. Still, perhaps it would be a good thing to remember the next time Anck seemed to be aching for an argument. . .hold her breath and wait until the third roommate was gone before indulging Anck's desire for a confrontation.  
  
They were coming down the hill now. . .Jonathan, Galen, Anck and Celia. Ah. It seemed that Galen's friends would be here later in the morning. Without the three roommates, there would be four adults to oversee the riding. . .perhaps Matt and Cass would arrive while the girls were fixing the picnic lunch. Evy was quite looking forward to that. One thing she missed while she was at college was the chance to fix meals.  
  
One thing they came to realize over the last several months. . .each of the girls was good at something, when it came to food preparation. Well. . .even outside of food preparation, they were each good at *something.* Even if it didn't seem particularly practical. Evy was a good cook. Anck was the adventurous one, always looking for new recipes to try. And Celia was a favorite with the children, because she had a sweet tooth and let them indulge theirs. When she could, she baked cookies for her roommates. Unfortunately, the three girls didn't usually get the chance to use their skills.  
  
By combining their abilities. . . Evy stopped and examined that thought more carefully. Was there a life lesson here for her as well? She smiled in spite of herself, in spite of the tension still resonating from the two young men behind her. Before she came down here, Jonathan took her aside to impart a little older brotherly wisdom to her. Before her mother died, the two Carnahan women had the Talk. . .but this was more about drinking and being responsible.  
  
Anck, it seemed, fulfilled the promise she made to Celia the night before, and showed only Jonathan the tape of Evy getting drunk. Or, to use Anck's more blunt verbage. . .'getting drunk off her ass.' Evy thought briefly about requesting that Anck not be so vulgar, then thought better of it. They were getting along better today, perhaps because of Evy getting so drunk the night before. Or more to the point, because of their conversation while Evy was hungover.  
  
In any event, Jonathan was both proud of his little sister for doing something so unpredictable, but he was also worried about her. He wanted her to be happy, and he didn't want Evy to think that getting drunk would solve any problems. He knew for a fact it solved nothing, and Jonathan didn't want Evy to learn that particular life lesson the hard way. . .the way he did. She promised that the previous night was a fluke, and she had no intention of getting drunk again. Which was true enough.  
  
She hated the hangover, and the overwhelming sense of embarrassment when she realized that O'Connell saw her drunk. Scratch that. She wasn't just embarrassed, she was utterly mortified. And that was, in part, what caused trouble between O'Connell and his brother. O'Connell was trying to protect her from her embarrassment, so he put his brother in a bad position. Just how bad a position, Evy didn't realize, until Jonathan explained it to her.  
  
Her brother explained that Galen Ferguson could have easily made this last day at the ranch utterly miserable for Ardeth, once Galen learned of the kiss between Ardeth and Celia. He could have been an overprotective sort, the kind who wouldn't have cared that Celia started the kiss. Somebody kissed his little sister, impugning her honor, and that someone would pay. And granted, Galen was very protective of Celia, but he wasn't unreasonable. However, Ardeth had no way of knowing that. . .nor did Rick O'Connell.  
  
Further, Evy learned that Jonathan liked to use his clown reputation as a shield. Clown, carouser, village idiot. . .take your pick. If people didn't take you seriously, they were more inclined to lower their guard with you. It was a trick Jonathan learned years earlier, and used to its best advantage. That was how Jonathan realized during the last few days that Ardeth was fighting his attraction to Celia, every step of the way. He was uncomfortable with the way his body reacted when he was around her.  
  
Poor boy, Evy said, forgetting that 'boy' was three years older than herself. However, Jonathan nodded his agreement and explained that Ardeth was, by nature, a private person. He probably mentioned to O'Connell about the kiss, seeking guidance. (Evy chose not to inform him that O'Connell witnessed the kiss firsthand. It didn't seem to matter) And his brother used that information to direct attention away from Evy. It was a betrayal. Perhaps a small betrayal, but a betrayal nonetheless.  
  
And yet, Evy couldn't stay angry with him. No one ever did anything like that for her. Not even her brother, who would have willingly died to protect her. Did O'Connell think she was worth the sacrifice? And a sacrifice *was* made. He sacrificed a bit of his relationship with his brother to protect Evy. Would her roommates do the same for her? She couldn't see Anck sacrificing anything in her relationship with Celia to protect Evy, and Celia. . .  
  
Was a big question mark. Though they lived together for more than a year, there were still so many things about her American roommate that she didn't know. Like, what Celia would sacrifice in order to protect Evy. The young English girl didn't doubt her roommate's loyalty. She just didn't know how far Celia would go to protect her, and it wasn't a feeling Evy liked. So yes. Though she was angry with O'Connell, she was also oddly touched.  
  
She was also scared, because it made it all the harder to fight her growing attraction to him. Evy simply didn't have the time or the energy to deal with an attraction of this magnitude. There were so many things she wanted to do in her life, and she wasn't sure how a man would fit in that life. Especially a man like O'Connell. Worse yet, she feared she didn't have the strength to continue to fight her attraction to her. That, in and of itself, took a great deal of energy.  
  
"You still mad at me?" O'Connell asked. While she wasn't looking, he stepped up to walk at her side. She looked at him, not sure how to answer. This wasn't like talking to Celia or Anck. Oh drat the man! O'Connell continued when she didn't answer, "I'll take that as a 'yes.' Well, if it's any consolation, you're not alone in that. . .I was sure Diablo would tear me apart a few minutes ago." He nodded at the horse walking sedately beside Ardeth.  
  
Diablo? The so-called 'devil-horse' whom Ardeth and the children tamed the day before? That Diablo? O'Connell ducked his head, explaining, "Seems Diablo has decided that my little brother is one of his humans. He figured out that Ardeth was. . .well, he figured out that I made a jerk out of myself, and when I grabbed Ardeth's shoulder, Diablo let me know, in no uncertain terms, that he didn't like that one bit."  
  
Evy couldn't help herself. She giggled. O'Connell just looked at her, asking, "Something funny, Miss Carnahan?" Evy ducked her head, still grinning. She was trying to imagine the scene in the stables when O'Connell grabbed his brother's shoulder.  
  
"I was just imagining," she choked out, trying to stifle her giggles, "the look on your expression when Diablo did whatever he did." O'Connell glared at her. . .at least, he tried, but his eyes were twinkling. Evy was no longer paying attention to the dark-haired young man in front of them. . .in truth, she was no longer aware of anyone else but herself and O'Connell. His blue eyes were sparkling with mischief and something else.  
  
Evy's breath caught in her throat, as she recognized that something else. Desire. The girl swallowed hard. Especially when O'Connell said in a low, husky voice that sent chills down her spine and along her arms, "You know. . .you never did finish what you started last night. Miss Carnahan." What she. . .oh. OH! Evy found herself blushing, but she couldn't look away from the bright blue eyes.  
  
"No," she agreed in a somewhat breathy voice, "I did not. Nor did I take you up on your kind invitation." O'Connell blinked, as if in surprise, and Evy explained with a grin, "My dear roommates decided to show me the videotape last night. I asked Anck how much money it would take to convince her to never show that to anyone. She informed that it was more money than I had. . .however, she also informed me that Celia made her promise not to show it to any adults who weren't here last night."  
  
"That was nice of her," O'Connell murmured. His face was closer now, and Evy realized with a thrill that he meant to kiss her. For once, her objections about her attraction to O'Connell deserted her. This man, this handsome, exciting man, wanted to kiss her. And why not? Why should Anck and Celia have all the fun? Evy tilted her head back, to receive the kiss, closing her eyes at the same time. His arms closed around her, drawing her near, and then. . . .  
  
She melted into his arms as their lips met, and Evy could feel her brain shutting down. And the first to fall silent was that annoying voice which told her that this couldn't end well. Evy could have stayed like that forever, but an entirely too familiar voice called out, shattering the moment, "HEY! You two, break it up!" O'Connell pulled back with a growl, and he glared at the owner of the voice. As soon as Evy's brain started working, she glared as well.  
  
But Anck just smirked, saying as she passed Evy and O'Connell, and headed toward the stables, "Turnabout is fair play, Mr O'Connell." The pair looked at each other, and Evy sighed. But the expression in her companion's eyes told her that this was far from over. They would finish this. Soon. It was a promise, and Evy silently swore that she would hold O'Connell to that promise. Right after she finished kicking Anck's butt for interrupting!  
  
. . .  
  
*Ay, that was fun,* Anck decided with an evil grin as she sauntered past her glaring roommate and O'Connell, *but next time, I think I should do something even more outrageous.* What, she didn't know, but she was sure she could think up something. Later. The others were coming a little more slowly, since the children were coming with them. She thought briefly about accompanying Ardeth, but right now, he looked like he wanted to be left alone.  
  
She didn't know him well, but in some ways, he was much like Celia. The best thing to do in a situation like this was. . .well. . .just to leave them alone. So, instead of running the risk of making his bad mood worse, Anck sauntered into the stables. Diablo was with Ardeth, so she chose to take Orion out. He was a little on the skittish side, but he was young yet. Might be a good horse for Celia, now that she thought about it. On the other hand. . .Celia liked to surprise her. Especially when she decided to kiss Ardeth.  
  
That just made Anck smile again, with pride this time. Her roommate really kissed a man. Anck heard the term 'sinfully sexy,' and it seemed to apply as well to Ardeth Bey as it did to Emmett Tepper. Yes, her roommate. . .her shy, quiet, but fierce roommate kissed a man best described as 'sinfully sexy,' and if Anck knew Celia at all, it wouldn't be the last time. She led Orion out of the stables, still grinning.  
  
The other adults were heading into the stables behind her, and Anck drew up along Ardeth. Diablo would nudge his shoulder every few seconds. . .sort of a Diablo version of a lick. Anck once heard Galen call a dog-lick 'puppy first aid.' Apparently, head-butting a human's shoulder was the equivalent for a horse. Difference being, a dog didn't tend to knock one over when administering 'puppy first aid,' which was entirely likely with a horse.  
  
Celia was heading in the opposite direction, so Anck felt safe in slipping her free arm around Ardeth's waist. He looked at her, startled by her approach and by the contact. She gave him an easy smile, saying, "I thought I would break up the party behind you, amigo." He looked over his shoulder, his dark eyes narrowing as he beheld the glares directed at Anck, and the girl added, "They were playing suckface. I broke up the party."  
  
Ardeth turned back to face her, and Anck saw his lips twitching. . .as if he was trying not to smile. The young man asked, "Turnabout is fair play?" Anck nodded with an impish grin, and Ardeth went on, "I am not sure why I am angry with him. He is merely being what, and whom, he has always been. It is foolish to be angry with him for that." Anck rolled her eyes, but didn't swat him. She was afraid she would knock his remaining sense out of his head.  
  
"Why? Oh, let me see here. . .first, he interrupted a kiss he had no business interrupting. I've watched you and my roommate dance around your attraction to each other from the first time you met, and it was annoying me. Life is too short for such foolishness, amigo," Anck replied, casting a quick glance over her shoulder. One by one, the adults were leading horses from the stables. Celia was leading Starbright, with the ever- present Livvy at her side. The American girl was watching her with a thoughtful frown, and Anck winked at her best friend, mouthing, 'trust me!' Celia just rolled her eyes, but Anck noticed she also nodded.  
  
Satisfied that her roommate wouldn't intervene, Anck continued, "Then he had no business shooting his mouth off earlier, about that kiss. Yes, I knew about it. Celia told us. . . told me, I should say. She's never been in this position, never been attracted to someone who feels the same about her. . .I think she was un poco frightened." Anck realized when Ardeth looked at her quickly that she was mixing her Spanish and English together again, but neither mentioned it. Probably because Ardeth did the same thing. Instead, she asked, "Do you think Celia betrayed you by telling me?"  
  
"La," came the definite answer. No hesitation, nothing of that sort. Okay. This was a good thing. Ardeth added, as if defending his position, "You are her friend, her best friend, her sister. And, I would suspect that you have more experience than Celia does in such matters. It is to be expected that she would tell you about such things." *Well,* Anck thought, *that answers that. I should tell him that he has no need to defend himself from me.*  
  
"Si. And that is the difference. Celia told me about the kiss because she was scared and happy, and needed to tell someone. O'Connell told everyone about the kiss because he was trying to distract people from Evelyn's embarrassment. The difference is in the intent. You ask why be angry with someone for being themselves. I tell you, of course you are angry. What O'Connell did hurt you. And I suspect, it is not the first time," Anck replied.  
  
As she expected, Ardeth merely shrugged, answering, "We are very different people, Anck-su-namun. My brother. . .I do not expect my brother to think as I do. He cannot. Yes, he has lived among the M. . .among my people for eight years. But he comes from a different place than I do. It is foolish to be angry with him, and resent him, because those differences between us are caused by the differences in our lives."  
  
Anck returned, "I come from a different place, a different situation than Celia, and the same is true of Evelyn. They both try to see things from my point of view. Does that mean I should not try to see things from their perspectives? Do the differences in our three lifestyles mean that my perspective is superior to theirs? Of course not. Merely different. Why do you work so hard, trying to be fair to O'Connell, when he doesn't give you the same courtesy?"  
  
That silenced Ardeth, but it gave her no pleasure. She wasn't trying to score points here. Just reminding him that he wasn't wrong for being angry. At last, he asked softly, "Where did you learn such reasoning? Among my people, young warriors seldom think in such terms." Anck raised a brow. Young warriors? What did he think he was, old? Then something else occurred to her. He spoke of those young warriors as if he was somehow apart from them. Was there was far more to Ardeth Bey than even she and Celia guessed?  
  
Anck answered, "When I came here last year, I had a huge chip on my shoulder. Nothing my roommates did mattered. If Celia tried to help me, she was an arrogant American who thought she was better than me. And Evelyn was a snobby Brit. My mother finally got fed up with my attitude during a phone call home, and told me that if anyone was arrogant, it was me. I demanded that others look at my point of view, but not once did I try seeing things from theirs. It shocked me so much, I tried it. . .imagine my surprise when everything seemed different."  
  
She smiled, shaking her head, and added, "Not that everything magically got better. But, it did force me to grow up a little. I see the same thing when I look at you and O'Connell. Why is that? Why do you accept such behavior from him? It goes far beyond family, I think. My mother, she taught me about family. But she also taught me that there were limits. She had a sister. Paula was her name. And Tia Paula had a daughter my age. My cousin's name was Meela, and we were more like sisters than cousins."  
  
Ardeth seemed to grow more alert, but Anck dismissed it from her mind. Instead, she continued, "When Meela and I were fourteen, our mothers had a terrible argument. Tia Paula did the one thing Mama couldn't forgive. She endangered my cousin, and when Mama confronted her. . .Mama wished to protect Meela. Instead, Tia Paula took Meela and left Guatemala. I wrote letter after letter to Meela, telling her how much I loved her, and that she would never be without me. Teenage dramatics. And letter after letter was returned to me."  
  
She paused, remembering that ancient hurt when she realized that Tia Paula's rage at her sister was spilling over to her niece and her daughter. Anck was sixteen years old when she finally gave up, and that was the beginning of her attitude. After a moment, she continued, "We just found out recently that Tia Paula and Meela eventually settled in Egypt. That's where my tia died, too. . .and I do not know what happened to my cousin."  
  
Ardeth ducked his head, and Anck put her hand on his forearm, saying softly, "I do not wish to make you uncomfortable, Ardeth Bey. Family disputes are always uncomfortable, for everyone. But there are limits to what even siblings should bear. I think Mama's greatest regret, especially after she learned that Tia Paula was dead, was that Meela and I suffered for their argument. She regretted losing touch with her sister, but that was a choice my aunt made."  
  
Ardeth was silent for several moments, then said softly, "I was thirteen when my father died. He was the chieftain of our people. . .but he was still my father. The following year, my mother remarried Nathaniel O'Connell, bringing his fifteen year old son Rick into the family as well. It was not an easy match. . .my mother had five children of her own, and Rick was burning with resentment. He resented my mother, resented his father for marrying her and betraying his mother's memory. . .he thought. He resented my brothers and sisters and I."  
  
Ardeth took a deep breath, then went on, "This continued for a year. When I was fifteen, the village was attacked. I actually remember very little of what happened. I do remember throwing myself toward Rick, to protect him, and unbearable pain. Like I was being torn in half. Then darkness. When I woke up, Rick was with me. He looked so. . .guilty. It was my choice. But he swore that he would never leave my side. And for seven years, he has kept that promise."  
  
The girl almost asked him what difference that made. But the others were joining them, and only a blind woman would have missed Celia's worried expression. On second thought, while a blind woman couldn't have seen her friend's expression, it was a very reasonable bet that she would have picked up on the tension. Instead, Anck gently patted Ardeth's shoulder and said softly, "I hope he is worthy of your loyalty." She didn't add, 'but I doubt if he will.' After all. . .she couldn't tell the future. She couldn't even say for sure if her cousin was living or dead.  
  
. . .  
  
Curiously, during his conversation with Anck-su-namun Cortez, Ardeth felt his anger and frustration with Rick drain away. It was as if reminding himself of that long-ago injury reminded him also of the sacrifices Rick made for him during the last seven years. But before he had time to tell his brother of that, the children were ringing around them and it was time for the last riding lesson to begin.  
  
Still, he found time to make eye contact with Rick as he mounted the horse led by Anck, adding a half smile, and hoped Rick understood that it was all right now. Then his attention was back on the horse and helping a teenaged girl to mount behind him. Livvy was riding with Celia, the little girl chattering away, and Ardeth deeply hoped the child didn't ask Celia if he kissed her. Where did these children get such ideas? He shook his head and asked his passenger, "Are you ready?" Her answer was to tighten her arms about his waist.  
  
Ardeth set off at a canter, wishing that he was riding Diablo. For all that he was supposedly a 'devil-horse,' Diablo was very gentle with children. It was as if he realized that he carried inexperienced riders. This horse, on the other hand, was young and skittish. He would have to be very careful during the ride. Both children and animals sensed tension easily, and the last thing Ardeth wanted was to spook either.  
  
He forced himself to relax, as much as he could, though his gut clenched with anxiety. The life of a chieftain was never easy, but Ardeth never faced challenges like the ones he faced this weekend. Today was the last day of a special weekend for these children, and he didn't want anything to go wrong for any of them. Further, his passenger, Kate, was a little afraid of horses. Something else animals could sense.  
  
As fate would have it, however, it was neither his passenger nor his own anxiety that was to cause Ardeth such grief on this afternoon. The young man saw motion in the grass, and felt the horse panicking. Ardeth's attempts to calm the animal weren't quite enough, and Orion reared up and back, almost sending both Ardeth and Kate from his back. Again, Ardeth tried to calm the horse, but the grass moved yet again.  
  
At the same time, Kate panicked and screamed. Startled by the sound, the horse reared back once more. . .and this time, he succeeded in throwing both riders. Ardeth managed to kick free of the stirrups, then twisted his body so that he took the brunt of the fall. He groaned as his entire right side impacted with the ground, and his vision grew gray around the edges. For a few moments, Ardeth's world was a mixture of black and gray as he struggled to remain conscious. He heard shouting, the panicked whinny of a frightened horse, then a gunshot.  
  
It was the gunshot that brought him back fully to his senses, and he found himself cradled in Kate's arms. She was crying and gasping that she was sorry. Then Rick was crying out his name, literally pulling him from Kate's arms. The teenager fell back, but was caught by Evy. Rick was staring down at him, terror etched into his features, and somewhere through the pain currently reverberating through his side, Ardeth found a smile for his brother.  
  
"Let's get him back to the house. I'll check him over first, make sure he didn't break any bones, then if it's clear, you and I can carry him back together, O'Connell," Galen Ferguson said. Rick nodded, but he didn't seem inclined to let go of Ardeth. Galen continued, pretending not to notice this fact, "Celia, can you take Orion back to the stables? I promise, we'll take good care of Ardeth." The young chieftain managed to turn his head toward Galen's voice, and saw not only their host, but Celia. She stood beside the still-frightened horse, a gentle hand running up and down his neck.  
  
Her other hand held a rifle. The source of the shot? Galen said, evidently seeing Ardeth's puzzled expression, "Celia fired off a shot after Orion was secured. . .Matt and Cass should be here by now, and that's our warning to each other." That made sense. . .but where did she get the rifle? Ardeth didn't even remember seeing a rifle earlier. He closed his eyes, not entirely worried about the questions, or getting any answers.  
  
"Hey now, no sleeping on the job," Rick chided, and Ardeth forced his eyes back open. Rick added, looking more relieved than was really necessary, "That's better. Celia is taking Orion back to the stables. I'm gonna roll you on your left side, so Galen can make sure you didn't hurt yourself too badly." Ardeth nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and carefully, both Rick and Galen rolled him until he rested on his other side.  
  
With unexpectedly gentle hands, Galen checked down his right side and along his back for broken bones. Ardeth would have been able to tell, under normal circumstances, but these were hardly normal circumstances. Galen finally said, "Nothing's broken, and I've found no back or spinal injuries. He can obviously feel his legs and arms, but we should be careful carrying him up to the house any how."  
  
"We heard the shot, Galen, what happened?" an unfamiliar voice asked as Galen and Rick carefully helped Ardeth sit upright. The pain caused by the change in position almost took Ardeth's breath away. When he could finally focus his attention once more, another man was kneeling in front of him. He looked to be a bit younger than Galen, with black hair and dark eyes. He had a golden tone to his skin, and Ardeth wondered a bit fuzzily if he was Native American. The man said with a gentle smile, "I'm Mathayus. Think you can walk?"  
  
"I. . .will. . .try," Ardeth promised, adding, "and my name is Ardeth." Mathayus smiled at him, then slipped his hands under Ardeth's arms. He counted 'one, two, three,' and on 'three,' he and the other two men pulled the chieftain to his feet. Ardeth couldn't help the groan that broke free, but he was standing upright, and he was still conscious. He almost groaned again when he saw the distance he had to walk. He needn't have worried about making the entire distance. His support had other ideas.  
  
Galen said softly, "Just lean on us, kid, and we'll do the hard part. Matt, walk ahead a little, just in case." Matt nodded, releasing Ardeth, and together, Galen and Rick helped Ardeth up the incline. Step by painful step. . .until Ardeth's legs could take no more, and his body gave up. He sagged between Galen and Rick, and Matt stepped in. Galen suggested, his tone reminding Ardeth of the healers back in the Med-jai villages, "Matt, take his legs. . .Rick and I can handle his torso."  
  
It took Ardeth a few moments to process what he was saying. They would carry him up the hill. . .or what remained of the hill. How humiliating. Rick said softly, "If you're worried about the girls, don't be. Matt's girlfriend Cassie is staying with the kids, and so is Jonathan. Anck and Evelyn went with Celia, to take care of Orion. The only ones who are seeing this are Matt, Galen, and me. . .and I ain't about to tell anyone about this. Neither are they." Ardeth relaxed for the first time since the fall.  
  
He closed his eyes, and when he opened them next, they were at the top of the hill and approaching the house. Matt said, "You two can handle it the rest of the way?" Ardeth thought briefly about reminding the other man that he was still conscious, then chose not to. He didn't have the energy, and he wanted to save what energy he had to healing. He couldn't very well stop Imhotep and protect the girls if he was still fighting off the effects of his injuries.  
  
"Yeah, just get the door. Rick, check and see if the girls are coming. I'll need their help. Matt, after you get the door, go on back down to help with the riding. Not for too much longer, just give the girls time to start lunch. I know Rick will want to stay here," Galen replied and Matt nodded, holding the door open. At Ardeth's side, the chieftain heard his brother murmur, 'don't even think about getting rid of me.'  
  
Ardeth answered in an equally soft voice, "I would not dream of it, ya ahi." Galen led him to the davenport and eased him down. Rick sat down beside him. Neither brother spoke. At the moment, it wasn't necessary. When he was a young boy, perhaps about the same age as his two baby sisters, Ardeth remembered hearing about an American song. Some of the lyrics were 'words get in the way.' It was so terribly true.  
  
. . .  
  
Everyone was shaken, if not by seeing Ardeth and Kate fall, then by seeing the young man half-carried back to the house. For her own part, Celia was still trembling when she clicked the safety on her rifle and set to taking care of Orion. A part of her wanted to be angry with Kate for panicking, but the more reasonable part reminded Celia that Kate was trying to overcome her fear of horses. And overcoming one's fear was never an easy thing.  
  
But. . .her heart almost stopped when she saw Ardeth falling. Celia never really believed that. Maybe she was too practical. Or maybe she just never witnessed an accident involving someone important to her. Yes, Jason could have died two years earlier. However, Celia wasn't physically there at the time. This time, she *was,* and she saw Ardeth hit the ground. It didn't occur to her until she raced up the incline, rifle in hand, that he twisted his body in midair, so he would take the worst shock of the fall.  
  
"I think it surprised Ardeth. . .the rifle, I mean," Evy said suddenly, startling Celia. The American girl looked around wildly, now remembering that her roommates accompanied her. Anck was being very quiet, but a glance at her friend showed the other girl's concern. Evy added, "I suppose he didn't see Galen give it to you. For some reason, I keep forgetting he isn't familiar with Galen's habits." In spite of herself and her continuing worry for Ardeth, Celia's lips quirked in wry amusement. No, that certainly was true.  
  
"You've never explained that, querida. . .why your brother carries a rifle with him when he goes riding. I know he doesn't hunt," Anck observed. Celia nodded as she caressed Orion's neck once last time. In a way, Galen's reasoning for the rifle followed the expression she saw in Ardeth's eyes when he heard the echo of the rifle shot. While she was at the top of the incline when she fired the rifle in the air, it took her a matter of seconds to return to the others.  
  
And when she did, she saw Ardeth flinch. . .followed by heart wrenching relief. He was afraid harm came to Orion. . .afraid they had to put the horse down. Celia explained softly as she led her two friends from the stables, "It goes back to something that happened when Galen was nineteen. We were in Oklahoma, visiting the town where my grandfather grew up, and Grandpa took Galen riding. I stayed back at the house, to keep Gran company. Anyhow, there was an accident, and Grandpa had to put Galen's horse down. Ever since then, Galen's ridden with a rifle or a pistol. Just in case."  
  
She paused, then added, "That's one reason, at least. The other reason is, so long as Galen has a rifle or a pistol, he has a way to call for help. The sound of shots being fired will usually bring people running, and if he's run into trouble. . .I mean, let's face it. Having a cell phone will only go so far." Both roommates laughed, though Evy still looked a little green around the gills from the first part of the story.  
  
"I never thought of it in that respect, but I see his point. You were alerting Mathayus and Cassandra that they were needed," Anck observed and Celia nodded. Yes. There was an awkward pause as the trio headed to the doors, made even more awkward when Rick O'Connell appeared suddenly. Celia felt Anck draw closer to her, and sensed her roommate glowering at him. That was interesting. . .since when did Anck feel like she had to protect Celia from him?  
  
Celia never had the chance to ask the question, for the man said, "Galen sent me down to make sure you girls were coming. He said he might need your help." Celia nodded, and O'Connell added a bit awkwardly, "Ardeth should be okay. Your brother didn't find anything other than bruises. Probably just needs to rest a while. I. . .I think your brother will insist on the clown show now, to take the kids' minds off the accident. You'll look after him?"  
  
Before answering him, Celia told her two roommates, "Go on ahead. I'll be right there." Evy looked first at O'Connell, then at Celia. She looked worried, but didn't as she was asked. Anck, however, continued to glower at O'Connell from her position beside Celia. The younger girl said softly, glancing over her shoulder at her friend, "Trust me. It's okay." Anck was still for a long moment, then she nodded. She squeezed Celia's shoulder, then followed Evy up the incline toward the house.  
  
Celia looked back at O'Connell, who asked, "Since when she decide that I'm the enemy?" The girl shrugged and O'Connell added, "All right, I haven't exactly been Mr Charming. Whether I like it or not, I think my brother's falling in love with you. . .he just won't admit to it. The way I see it, I have one of two choices. A) I could be an ass and refuse to accept it. Or b) I could accept it and move on. And I've been enough of an ass to last me a while. So I'll make a bargain with you."  
  
Celia raised her eyebrows. This should be good. O'Connell continued, "I'll back off and keep my mouth shut the next time I catch you two in a liplock. I've never made a secret of what I think, and honestly, I'm still not sure if you're good enough for my brother. He's never been in love, and he's a little on the innocent side. So. I'll back off, and let the two of you deal with it as you see fit. But I want something in return."  
  
"Let me guess. . .this something else has something to do with Evy?" Celia questioned, folding her arms over her chest. O'Connell looked both stunned and chagrined, and the girl continued, "You forget, O'Connell, I have an older brother. Galen's several years older than I am, but I've seen him when he's smitten with a girl. It's the same way you react whenever you're around Evy. My grandpa would have said both your butts got hit with Cupid."  
  
"I'm not gonna ask, I don't wanna know, I've got nasty images floating in my head already. Yeah, you're right. It has to do with Evy. I want to. . .I wanna know if I've got a chance with her. I think I do. But I'll have an even better chance if her roommates aren't running me down. I want you to promise that you'll stay out of things between us," O'Connell replied. Now Celia felt her eyebrows climbing into her hairline.  
  
"What makes you think that any of us interfere in the others' love lives? Evy's nineteen years old. . .she's my roommate, not my daughter. She makes up her own mind. Trust me, O'Connell, I have a hard enough time managing my own life, much less someone else's. You want my word that I won't interfere between you two? You got it. But here's another promise. You break my roommate's heart, and you'll wish you'd never been born!" Celia fired back.  
  
Celia honestly wasn't sure how she would do that, but details weren't important right now. The important thing was, Rick O'Connell had to understand that the girls of Two Twenty Navarre would defend each other. If he hurt Evy, Celia would put her two cents in, and if Celia was involved in any way, so was Anck. Just call it a roommate chain reaction. O'Connell nodded slowly in understanding. He replied, "Okay. Fair enough. And here's a warning of my own. Break my brother's heart, and I'll destroy. . ." His voice trailed off as he tried to think of something that wouldn't hurt Evy.  
  
Celia decided to spare him the trouble, saying, "I got it. Now. Shall we go see about your brother and reassure Anck and Evy that we didn't kill each other, or should we stand around like a pair of idiots, making threats about things which will probably never come true?" O'Connell stared at her, his jaw slack. . .and then he laughed. But it wasn't a laugh of derision. Instead, it almost sounded like. . .admiration.  
  
"You know, if it weren't for the fact that you took up for that little weasel Beni, I think I could actually like you, Celia Ferguson. You aren't in the least bit afraid of me, are you?" O'Connell asked as he guided her from the stables, his hand in the small of her back. Celia shrugged. She really wasn't sure how to answer that. Did O'Connell scare her sometimes? Yeah. Or more appropriately, 'oh hell, yes, he scared her at times!' He was bigger than she was, and stronger, and he didn't always think before he spoke. And when he lashed out in one of his blind rages, he scared her.  
  
But she wasn't *afraid* of him. She shook her head slowly, saying, "No. I'm not afraid of you. Yeah, you scare me sometimes. It's called 'self-preservation,' Mr O'Connell, you're a lot bigger than I am. But I'm not afraid of you." She paused, gauging the man's mood, then decided to take a chance. She continued, "And I would think that my defense of Beni would work in my favor."  
  
O'Connell just looked at her in surprise. . .no, that wasn't surprise. That was pure astonishment, and he asked, "And just how would you figure that?" Celia didn't answer first. They were walking up the incline, and just ahead of them, she could see her two roommates. Every few minutes, Anck would cast a look over her shoulder. Even from this distance, Celia could see her friend's obvious concern.  
  
She replied, "Mr O'Connell, there is no correlation between the size of my body and the size of my intelligence. I hear what people say about Beni. I know he's considered a weasel. But he's my friend, and I will defend him. I will stand by him. Maybe he betrayed you. I don't know. But I do know that he's never betrayed me in the year I've known him. He hasn't given me any reason to withdraw my loyalty from him."  
  
Now understanding dawned in the man's eyes and he said, "And if you're willing to defend a little weasel like my little buddy Beni, then you'll be equally willing to defend Ardeth." Celia noted the way he spat out the words, 'my little buddy Beni,' but kept silent. That was a losing argument, and she knew better than to get into those. She did it too many times while she was growing up. Instead, she nodded. Celia would think later about his assertion that Ardeth was falling in love with her. For now, it was enough that they reached a consensus.  
  
. . .  
  
Once they got back to the house, their jobs would change. They would be getting a picnic lunch ready for the children, while Ardeth rested and Rick O'Connell entertained the children. That was something Galen decided almost immediately. Ardeth and Kate's fall scared all of the children, and Galen wanted their last memories of this weekend to be of fun and laughter. All too soon, they would be returning to real life, with even more uncertainties than most children had in their own lives.  
  
So, things would go ahead as scheduled. Or as the saying went, the show must go on. That was, of course, Rick O'Connell even survived long enough to entertain the children in his clown costume. That was why Anck glanced over her shoulder ever so often. If there was even the slightest bit of distress on her roommate's all-too-expressive face, Anck was fully prepared to kick his ass clear into the next decade.  
  
But instead, the pair were engaged in an intense conversation, and Anck relaxed. They both looked serious, but hardly upset, angry, distressed, or even annoyed. At her side, Evelyn murmured, "Keep looking back at them, Anck, and you may annoy Celia." Anck glared at the other girl, but Evelyn didn't back down. She continued in a low tone, "I know you only wish to protect Celia, but she can handle herself with Rick O'Connell. She's done it before."  
  
Anck remembered the confrontation between the two Americans in the food court. . .was it earlier in the week? How odd. She replied, "Si. Pero ella es mi amiga."* At Evy's blank look, Anck realized she spoke in Spanish. The girl shook her head, and explained, this time in English, "I know that. I know she can handle O'Connell, and I know she's done it before. But she's my friend."  
  
A sad smile touched Evelyn's lips, and she replied, "And you protect your friends. You and I aren't so very different in that respect, Anck-su- namun. We just have different ways of doing it. You hold nothing back. You have no idea how to hold back, and there are times when I envy you that. But I have my own way of protecting my friends. And I don't believe Celia requires any protection from O'Connell."  
  
It was on the tip of Anck's tongue to ask if Evy felt that way because she was so attracted to Rick. Why she didn't ask that question, Anck wasn't sure. Maybe because during the last week, she and Evy got along so well. . .so much better than usual, and Anck didn't want to spoil it. Instead, she conceded, "Perhaps you are right. But I cannot stop being what I am, Eva. None of us can. So, you take care of our roommate in your way, and I will take care of her in mine."  
  
Evy hesitated, then nodded. The two girls continued to walk along in silence for several moments, then Evy asked, "Do you think Celia will tell Ardeth about Neil Grady?" Anck looked at the other girl quickly, wondering how Evy knew that topic of conversation came up that morning between herself and Celia. Evy just huffed with exasperation, continuing, "Please, Anck, give me credit for some intelligence! Celia's afraid for us, because of that dreadful little man, and she's coming to care greatly for Ardeth. Of course she would be concerned for him as well. And if Celia has one great flaw, it's that she's too honest for her own good."  
  
Coming from Evy, that was something of a surprise. . .Miss Straight Arrow herself. However, Anck didn't waste much time thinking about it. Instead, she replied, "I think she will. For all her spunk, Celia's greatest weapon is her intelligence, and she knows that. Ardeth's best protection against that hijo de puta is knowing about him. . .although, I really don't think Ardeth has anything to worry about. This Grady is a coward, picking on girls half his size."  
  
Evy countered, "That makes him more dangerous. Even to someone like Ardeth. . .because that's the only way a person like Grady could beat someone who is both physically and mentally stronger. They cheat." Anck inclined her head in agreement. Yes, it was something she saw often. What surprised her, though, was that Evy would realize that. Her roommate added with a wicked smile, "Then again, that's the thing about payback. Whatever Grady does to Ardeth, if he does anything to him. . .the payback will be twice as bad. And there will be payback. . .nasty little fellows like that always get their comeuppance. Always."  
  
Her eyes narrowed and her face screwed up as she spoke the last word. Anck barely held back a laugh. She knew Evy wouldn't appreciate being laughed at. Instead, she replied, "Yeah, payback's a bitch. But I really don't think Grady would go after Ardeth. I mean, look at the hombre! He's tall and he *looks* intimidating. We both know that Beni's a weasel, but he's not stupid. And Grady would have to be stupid to mess with Ardeth."  
  
Here again, Evy surprised her. The other girl acknowledged with a nod, "In a fair fight, yes. Ardeth could beat him easily. But I've not been impressed with Grady's sense of fair play. I've no doubt that he would cheat to win. Especially if. . .well, you see, I spoke to Jonathan about this situation, the day after we found out about it." Anck stopped in her tracks and stared at Evy, her mouth agape. The other girl said somewhat impatiently, "Oh, do close your mouth, Anck! Jonathan would know more about men like Grady than I would!"  
  
She had a point there. Anck liked Jonathan. Really, she did. But. . . She shook her head, and asked, "All right, then what did Jonathan tell you about situations like this?" She used Evy's own intonation, a fact that wasn't lost on the other girl. Evy glared at her, but Anck didn't back down. She could appreciate that Evy wanted her older brother's input. And Jonathan was involved in this, if only peripherally. But. . .  
  
Anck had no more time to think about it, for Evy replied, "You see, Jonathan told me that he's known people like Neil Grady before. He's loathe to call them 'men,' and so am I. In any event, my brother's known people like this. They're little people. . .people with small hearts and small minds. But Grady. . .my brother detests people like that. They try to destroy whatever they want most."  
  
Anck tried to follow that reasoning. Why would you try to destroy what you want? She could understand how people could destroy something they detested, or didn't understand. But destroy something they wanted. . .and something they wanted most? That she didn't understand. It seemed Evy didn't either, for she added almost apologetically, "Yes, well, I never said it made any sense. Jonathan thinks Neil Grady attacked Celia because he felt threatened by her. And he felt threatened by her, because he was drawn to her."  
  
It still didn't make sense to Anck. Why would you try to destroy someone to whom you were attracted. But at the same time, she could see what Evy was trying to tell her. Evy and Jonathan feared that Grady would go after Ardeth, because he wanted Celia and Ardeth showed more wisdom than Grady did. He might struggle with his attraction to her, but he wouldn't try to ruin her life, the way Grady did. He would feel threatened by Ardeth, and that was what made him dangerous. Anck shivered. She didn't like that idea one bit!  
  
Nor did Evy. Anck could see it in the other girl's eyes. After a moment, Anck asked softly, "Then I suppose the best thing for us to do is. . .just watch both of their backs? Should we bring O'Connell into this? For all that he's a boorish jerk, I think he actually loves his brother." Too late, Anck remembered that her other roommate was attracted to that 'boorish jerk.' She got another reminder when she noticed Evy's dark eyes flashing dangerously. Uh-oh. Anck knew that expression, and knew she would be lucky if she got off with a tongue-lashing.  
  
"At least he isn't my professor," the other girl bit out. It was Anck's turn to glare at her roommate, though her heart wasn't really in it. She should have seen that coming. And she did. But for some reason, that didn't stop her from flinching at the remark. It was bad enough that she told the girls about her first encounter with Emmett Tepper, but for them all to be in his class together? That was even worse.  
  
The two were silent for a long moment. At last, Anck said, "Touché. Now, let's get back to the important discussion. I'm fairly certain that Celia will tell Ardeth about Neil Grady. What you and I must decide is, should we tell O'Connell?" Anck didn't want to. She didn't trust Rick O'Connell, but at the same time, she couldn't deny that he loved his brother. On the other hand, once again, was it their story to tell?  
  
Evy agreed, for she replied, "Not yet. We may be making a mountain out of a molehill, and there's no reason to hit the alarm button if it's not necessary." Anck relaxed. Good. Then she and her roommates would relax and enjoy the rest of the day. That was all they could do, really, wasn't it? Soon enough, they would go back to real life. . .back to papers and studying and pop quizzes. Enjoy this time while they could.  
  
In the weeks that followed, Anck would look back on that weekend with fondness. . .not only because of the hours of laughter and relaxation, but because the worst thing in her life at that time were papers and pop quizzes. That weekend was the beginning of the end for her remaining innocence. 


	17. Common Ground

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack! I'm sorry it took so long to update this, but I've been busily working on 'A Med-jai in Middle Earth,' along with a few other stories. Also, looking for a new job. As always.  
  
Reviews!  
  
Lilylynn: (laughs) I thought a few people would enjoy the comeuppance remark! It was one of my favorite lines in the first movie, and Evy's expression was utterly priceless. No kissing in this chapter, sorry, but there will be more soon. Promise.  
  
Sailor Elf: Yup, definitely hurt, but you know our Ardeth. He's never let pain stand in his way before. Why should he change now?  
  
Terreis: Yup, I updated, though I'm running behind. As usual. I hope you like the explanation for Ardeth's mishap. As you say, he is very graceful and majestic (a few other adjectives come to mind as well), but I figure if you're not used to riding double, that throws your balance off. This chapter depressing? Judge for yourself, m'dear.  
  
Kelekona8: Hey, hon, glad you caught up! Yeah, evil, but we're so much fun that way. I'm still figuring out how Imhotep and Anck's first kiss comes to be, so just keep being patient with me, 'kay?  
  
Luvbug99: Well, here's another update, but I'm still a ways from being done. Be patient with me, please?  
  
On with the story!  
  
Part Sixteen  
  
Once the three girls safely reached the house, Galen dismissed Rick, telling him to change into his clown costume. The young man obviously didn't want to go anywhere, but a quick glance between him and Ardeth convinced him that his brother was in good hands. Galen almost envied him that. As much as he loved both of his younger siblings, he could never communicate what he wanted done with just a look.  
  
Ardeth obviously wanted to reassure his brother. . .and Rick wasn't to let the children down. Just as obviously, the other young man understood. Once Rick disappeared upstairs, Galen turned his attention to the anxious-looking trio of girls. He almost laughed, seeing their expressions. But he didn't. Instead, he told his sister and her two roommates that before they started the picnic lunch, he needed their help in caring for Ardeth.  
  
They figured that out already, and waited somewhat patiently for their directions. Galen didn't make them wait long. First, he asked Evy to locate the muscle relaxants in the house. They would probably be in the bathroom she used during the last two nights, in the medicine cabinet. Evy dashed out, after he finished giving her those instructions, and Galen turned his attention to Anck.  
  
She would soak washcloths in hot water. There was a pile of rags in the closet they used for these types of situations. He wanted Anck to gather them all up, and start working on that. Anck didn't even wait for him to finish speaking. That left Celia, and Galen looked at his younger sister. She was pale, but determined, and Galen allowed himself a moment of pride in his baby sister. He might never communicate with her, with only a glance. . .but she made him proud. She always had.  
  
She did real good after Ardeth and Kate were thrown. Perhaps it was silly of him, to be so proud of her for keeping her head, but he was. Maybe it was being in Washington DC two years earlier, when everything went to hell, or maybe it was just listening to him talk about the things he saw in the hospital. . .but Celia kept her head together, and kept moving forward. Truthfully, though, he thought it was the former, rather than the latter.  
  
Maybe a hospital filled with burn victims wasn't the best place for a badly shaken seventeen-year-old girl, but Galen was a doctor. His specialty was in pediatrics, but he was a doctor first and foremost. Where would he have left her, while he did what had to be done, what he needed to do? Alone in the hotel room, to watch scenes of devastation over and over? That was out of the question. And so, he took her to the hospital, and to his ever-lasting shame, he left her there while he took care of other people.  
  
During those long hours, his sister did what she could to help. He often wondered if Celia ever felt helpless. That was a stupid question. Of course she did. Galen felt helpless, and he was a doctor. Celia had no training. She couldn't give shots, she couldn't even help bandage people. She could only do little things. Like hold the hand of a dying patient. So many people needed help. They saved the ones they could, and others. . . Others died in pain, with only a strange young girl holding their hands.  
  
Given that, maybe he shouldn't be so surprised that his sister didn't fall apart when she saw Orion throw Ardeth and Kate. Even taking Celia's growing feelings for Ardeth into account, he shouldn't be in the least bit surprised that his sister. . .just did what had to be done. Their grandparents would have been proud of her, he knew. Not because she did what had to be done, but because she did what had to be done without complaint.  
  
She could have stayed in the other room with Ardeth, not leaving his side. She could have vanished into her own room, shaking like a leaf. She could have remained outside and placed Ardeth's care in Evy and Anck's hands. God knew, their parents did it enough times. In a strange sort of way, Galen understood it. It killed their mother to see any of the three children in pain. . .so her mother was the one who took care of them when they were sick or hurt.  
  
At least, that was the case up until their grandmother's death the previous year. So, yes, there were many things Celia could have done after they got Ardeth inside. But instead, here she was, quietly waiting for instructions. Galen put his hand on his little sister's shoulder, briefly seeing the ten year old version of Celia standing in front of him. Jason was down with the chicken pox, and since she already had it, Celia was safe. She stood in front of Galen, then in college, and asked earnestly what she could do to help.  
  
Then the nineteen-year-old version of his sister was in front of him once more. Galen told his little sister, "And as for you. . .you'll remain with Ardeth. Do whatever he needs done. Spoil him, even. I think the boy could use some spoiling, don't you?" Celia's dark eyes shone brightly, and Galen swallowed hard. God, when did his baby sister grow up? Wasn't she supposed to stay ten forever? No. Of course not. No one stayed a child forever, though there were times when Galen wondered about that particular truth.  
  
His sister was nineteen years old, almost a woman. . .and she was falling in love. Galen didn't know how things would end between Celia and Ardeth. He knew that he liked Ardeth, and trusted the young man to do right by Celia. Beyond that, he didn't know. . .and he was afraid to ask. He was afraid to find out the whole truth about Ardeth Bey, and his mission here in the United States.  
  
Ardeth swore to Anck-su-namun Cortez that he wasn't here to harm anyone whom she loved. Galen believed him. He saw the way Ardeth looked at Celia when her attention was directed elsewhere. Celia was falling in love with Ardeth. . .and as much as he fought it, Ardeth was teetering on the edge of falling in love with Celia. Galen wanted to say that it was too soon. That they didn't know each other long enough, but. . .he couldn't. He couldn't betray his sister like that. And so, he did the only thing he could do in the situation. He let go.  
  
. . .  
  
Celia would have been very surprised at the course of her brother's thoughts. . .if she even considered what he was thinking. Right now, the only person she was really thinking about was Ardeth, and what she could do to help him. At the same time, she was afraid. What if she pushed too hard? Some guys were funny like that. And yet, as Evy and Anck scurried around him, doing what they could to make him comfortable, Ardeth remained silent.  
  
Celia backed off a little, so she could see Ardeth's expression, and she almost laughed when she saw the stoic acceptance of his fate. He didn't like being fussed over. . .like a lot of males she knew. . .but he accepted the attention from the two girls. That didn't stop him, however, from casting an occasional, pleading look over at Celia. She just smiled and shook her head. Nope. She wasn't dumb enough to intervene when her two roommates decided there was someone who needed their mothering. Especially when it was someone other than her.  
  
Funny thing was, Anck would have probably shot the first person who remarked on her mothering. . .of anyone. She didn't view herself in that way. But Celia, who remembered to eat many a time because of Anck's mothering/nagging, knew the truth. Anck might not be a cuddler, but she did have some maternal instincts. Whether she ever became a mother, Celia didn't know. . .but she also didn't discount the possibility. Anck was an avenger, and some of the most vengeful people she knew were mothers whose children were harmed or threatened.  
  
Finally, Celia told her two roommates, "Okay, guys, we can handle it from here. I'll be in to help you with the picnic lunch in just a few minutes." Evy and Anck looked at each other, then at Celia. It almost made the American girl laugh, seeing the twin expressions of suspicion. Evy and Anck thought they were so very different, but in some ways, they were so much alike!  
  
Ardeth, seeing his chance to have one mother-hen, rather than three, quickly put in, "Yes, we will be fine. Please, do not disappoint the children for my sake." Now, the twin expressions of suspicion were directed at Ardeth, who quickly assumed a look of total innocence. Celia bit down hard on her lower lip, as her roommates looked even more suspicious. Relief was finally starting to make itself known through her fear, and as ever, that led Celia to become more playful. Or more devilish, depended on whom was in the room at the time.  
  
Then, Anck grinned unexpectedly, and observed, "That's right. . .they don't need us any more. Ardeth has Celia to take care of him now, so we can go, Evelyn." She winked at Celia, adding in her native language, "Mind you, I'm trusting you to take care of him, dear roommate, and not take advantage of him. As enjoyable as that might be for both of you. . .remember, he *is* an injured man!"  
  
Celia blushed, then laughed as Evy fumed, "Ooooh! I *hate* it when you two do that!" The American clapped her hand over her mouth, shaking with laughter. Evy folded her arms over her chest, her mouth set in a familiar mulish expression. Oh dear. This might prove to be entertaining. She glanced over at Ardeth, who evidently had the same idea that she did. He squirmed until he was more comfortable. . .and had a better view of what was going on.  
  
They were both proved correct when Anck rolled her eyes and grabbed Evy's forearm, physically pulling her out of the room. The Guatemalan girl said, once more winking at Celia over her shoulder, "Come *on,* Evelyn, or I shall show Ferguson's Funniest Home Videos in Professor Tepper's class, and everyone can see what you're like when you're drunk!" That prompted another 'oooooooooh!' from Evy as Anck dragged her into the kitchen. And Celia bit her lip, because knowing Anck, her roommate would do just that.  
  
As soon as the door shut behind them, Ardeth and Celia looked at each other. . .then collapsed in laughter. Celia dropped into a chair, laughing helplessly. Especially when she heard Evy squeal from the kitchen, "Cecelia Anne Ferguson, I heard that!" Celia was on the point of composing herself enough to answer when she looked at Ardeth, who was shaking with laughter. And that set her off once again.  
  
After several seconds, Celia managed to bring her laughter under control. Not a moment too soon, as tears were now running down her face and her sides ached from laughing. The American girl called back in a singsong (and hoarse) voice, winking at Ardeth as she did, "You were *meant* to hear that!" She sat back, catching her breath, then grinned at Ardeth. He was just now bringing his own laughter under control, and it occurred to Celia that she wasn't used to hearing him laugh out loud like that.  
  
He said, his lips quivering as he tried to keep from laughing once more, "I believe, Celia, that I have smiled and laughed more in the last three days than I have in the previous three years. I thank you for that." Celia blushed and didn't know what to say. It wasn't every day that someone told her that she could make them laugh. . .and it most certainly wasn't every day that it was a handsome man saying so! Or if it was, then it certainly wasn't a nice compliment like the one Ardeth just paid her.  
  
Ardeth continued, sounding more in control of himself, "I am well now, thanks to you. I will be fine." Celia's laughter died slowly, and she shook her head. No. No, she wasn't ready to leave him yet. Galen charged her with taking care of Ardeth, with spoiling him, if her memory served. And she planned to do just that. Ardeth said earnestly, "Truly, Celia, I will be fine. My pride was hurt more than anything."  
  
Uh, if memory served, a bit more than his pride was hurt. Especially considering he needed help getting up the hill. . .needed help getting upright, period. Celia tried not to think about that, because that brought the memories back to the front of her mind. Not just the memory of Ardeth tumbling from the back of the horse, but her own rage. She was actually angry with Kate, and Celia hated herself for that. Kate was afraid of horses, and she was just twelve years old. . .it wasn't so unreasonable for her to panic under those conditions.  
  
That was why Celia pulled back. She was afraid of lashing out at a child who was already traumatized. . .a little girl who was here this weekend to be a child. O'Connell mentioned once, on the way up here, that Ardeth's pride *was* hurt. He was one of the best horseback riders among their people (there was that phrase again), but he was not used to riding double. That explained everything. . .everything except Celia's overwhelming desire to stay here and spoil him rotten. She smiled in spite of herself at that, knowing fully well what the explanation for that was. He was important to her. He was (Celia giggled inside when she realized whom she sounded like) precious to her.  
  
"Nope. I'm not going anywhere. I was told that I was to take care of you, spoil you, even, and I intend to do just that," came the reply. Celia set her jaw and practically dared Ardeth to argue with her further. He opened his mouth, as if to speak, then closed it with a snap. It was the shortest argument in Celia's memory, and the one she won the easiest. The girl smiled. She kinda liked winning arguments.  
  
Ardeth bowed his head and replied, "Then I will acquiesce to your wishes." Unaccountably, that tickled her funny bone. Or not so accountably. The word 'acquiesce' brought back memories of 'Pirates of the Caribbean' with her two brothers over the summer. Not surprisingly, when they all got back to college the previous week, she and her roommates discovered they all went to see the movie. Just because they saw it for different reasons. . .  
  
Evy went for fellow Brit, Orlando Bloom (who was cute, but didn't hold a candle to Ardeth); Anck was a self-avowed villain fan, and Barbossa was a cool villain. And Celia? She loved any movie with sword fighting in it. Each girl had her own favorite lines in the movie. Evy's favorite, surprisingly, was Captain Jack Sparrow's 'There will be no living with her after this.' Anck's was Elizabeth's line about painful corsets. And Celia's. . . well, she laughed every time she heard 'I'm disinclined to acquiesce.'  
  
And that was what she thought about now, hearing Ardeth use that word. Acquiesce. Not that she would tell Ardeth that, not when he was still confused about 'Lord of the Rings.' Something she still had to explain. . .or get one of the other girls to explain. So, instead of thinking about *that,* Celia chose instead to find common ground.  
  
It was an idea that Evy gave her the previous night, while she was drunk. No, Celia had no intention of getting drunk. In addition to her fear of losing control, and the allergy to alcohol that ran in her grandmother's family, Celia also saw wayyyyyy too many hangovers in the year she lived in the dormitory. Besides, she wouldn't give Anck any ammunition. Sure, Anck loved her. . .but that never stopped her from shooting blackmail material with that camcorder of hers.  
  
In a way, it was her fear of losing control that made her consider what she was about to ask Ardeth. That, and witnessing the drunken fighting lesson Evy received the previous night. She said quietly, sitting in the armchair opposite him, "What I'm about to suggest is a trade-off, for lack of a better term. I will take care of you, until we're both satisfied that you're comfortable. In return. . ." She paused, licked her lips, and tried to find the courage to continue. Celia had the uncomfortable sense that she was about to cross a line here, but she needed help. The girl said, "I want you to teach me how to fight, Ardeth. . .how to defend myself."  
  
. . .  
  
Her request surprised him. Given the way she was gathering her courage, Ardeth half-suspected. . .well, that was neither here nor there. She was asking him to teach her how to fight. It wasn't such a strange request. Not after the entertainment they received the previous night from his brother and Evelyn Carnahan. But, Ardeth felt reluctant to agree. He wasn't exactly afraid of hurting Celia, though she *was* smaller than he was.  
  
However, Ardeth watched two many hand-to-hand matches to *not* see the possible problems that could crop up. There was another danger, aside from the very real possibility of physically harming Celia. There was the danger. . .there was a danger that he could pin her to the ground, and. . .and that things could develop from there. Ardeth barely suppressed a groan at the mental image created by his all-too-vivid imagination.  
  
He shut his eyes, willing the image away. When he was satisfied that he banished that particular demon, Ardeth opened his eyes once more. . .only to be confronted with the flesh and blood Celia, rather than the Celia of his imagination. And the real girl was far more dangerous to him than her counterpart in his imagination. She was far more dangerous, in more ways that one. It would be wisest to say 'no.'  
  
But during this past weekend, Ardeth found himself doing things that would be considered highly unwise. The previous night was the biggest example of that. And yet, he didn't regret it. Any of it. He asked now, "Why do you wish to learn how to fight?" Oh, very good, Ardeth. . .delay the inevitable, a voice jeered inside his head. Ardeth strove to ignore it. Delaying the inevitable, he might be, but he was buying himself time.  
  
She was quiet for a long time, though Ardeth knew better than to think she was dropping the subject. After a few moments, she replied, "I want to know how to defend myself, defend my friends, or anyone else I care about. Not just stand up for them, but defend them." Celia's eyes dropped, and she whispered, "There was a time, Ardeth, not so long ago. . .a time when I was helpless to protect anyone I loved. Everyone and everything that has meant anything to me. If that type of situation comes up again, maybe there isn't anything I can do. But for anything below that. . .I wanna know how to protect myself, and anyone else who is important to me."  
  
A chill zapped its way down Ardeth's spine. He didn't ask what she meant. He wasn't ready to hear what her answer might be. And Celia wasn't finished speaking. She continued, "There's something else. I. . .I think I told you that I spent this past summer working at a warehouse." Actually, she didn't, but Ardeth wouldn't call her on that now. Instead, he listened as Celia explained, "There was a guy. He doesn't deserve to be called a man. He doesn't have that level of maturity."  
  
This. . .person. . .hurt Celia. Ardeth was certain of it. He could hear it in her voice. In the barely-suppressed bitterness. He could see it in her eyes. Someone hurt Celia deeply, and Ardeth silently swore that if he had the opportunity, he would make that someone pay dearly. The rage started in his soul, gathering potency until it burned in his blood. It was a familiar rage, but it still threatened to choke Ardeth with its intensity.  
  
Celia said softly, "It's a long story. Suffice it to say. . .he tried to intimidate me, and got caught by some of my co-workers. When management refused to do anything about it, there was a backlash from the others, against Neil. They turned against him, refused to have anything to do with him. And he turned against me. Neil Grady is no different than any other bully in this world, Ardeth. For 'humiliating' him, he's willing to attack not just me, but anyone I care about. That includes my family, it includes my roommates. . .and it includes you."  
  
She raised her eyes to meet his, saying softly, "I was helpless once, Ardeth. *Never again.* Will you teach me?" The quiet intensity in her voice took his breath away. This wasn't some bored young girl wanting some excitement. . .not that Celia would have fit that description in any event. No, she carefully thought this out. And there was pure steel in her determination. If he didn't agree, someone else might.  
  
Ardeth replied quietly, "I will. But I have a few. . .conditions. Firstly, you must promise me that you listen to everything I say, no matter how foolish it may sound to you." Celia bobbed her head immediately, her dark eyes focused solely on his. Ardeth continued, "Secondly, you must promise me to use good judgment when you put your lessons to use. I do not believe that you would start a fight. But if you do find yourself engaged in such a fight. . .then fight to win. No half-measures."  
  
Again, Celia nodded, but now her eyes were glowing with a feral light. Ardeth recognized the look. He saw it in his mother's eyes many times when she was accepting a challenge. Ardeth smiled inwardly, silently accepting his own challenge. Agreeing to teach Celia, to whom he was so powerfully attracted, was probably not the wisest thing he ever did.  
  
But he believed it was the right thing to do. If only to avoid the annoyance of jealousy, every time he thought about someone else teaching her. Besides. . .if she wished to learn, shouldn't she learn from someone who had the necessary patience? Ardeth said now, "There is one final promise I wish to extract from you before we set the schedule for these lessons. Promise me, no matter how much I teach you. . .you will never face this Neil person alone."  
  
"Deal," came Celia's immediate response. She gave a half smile, adding, "I'm a coward at heart, Ardeth. I don't want to face him at all. But if I don't have any other choice, I prefer to have the knowledge and the skills to protect myself." Ardeth blinked, not quite believing what he just heard. Did he really just hear this girl call herself a coward? He looked at her closely, and with a shock, he realized that he did indeed hear what he thought he heard.  
  
He breathed, because that knowledge knocked the breath from his lungs, "La!" Ardeth shook his head to clear it and to communicate what he wanted to say. He failed at both miserably, especially when his headache began intensifying once more. Besides, he forgot that Celia didn't understand Arabic. This time, Ardeth said quietly, but firmly, "I wish to never hear you say such a thing again. You are no coward, Celia Ferguson."  
  
She looked at him, obviously surprised, and Ardeth repeated, his voice a little stronger now, "You are no coward. This. . .person. . .he hurt you, Celia. And very recently. It is not cowardice that makes you wish to avoid him at all. It is natural. It is sensible. Because, I believe, you are not just afraid of the harm he can do to you, and to your friends. . .but the harm you may do to him."  
  
Now Celia ducked her head, murmuring, "I've hated very few people in my life, Ardeth." She looked up again, her dark eyes taking on a haunted look, and continued, "Most of the people whom I truly hate. . .deserve it. It sounds terrible, but it's also true. If anyone deserves to be hated, it's them. But. . .I can't do anything to them. So, in a way, it's safe to hate them." Again, she paused. There was a much longer silence this time, then Celia whispered, "But Neil. . .he's different. He's closer. I'm afraid of what will happen if I. . .lose control."  
  
Her voice faltered, and her eyes almost implored him to understand. Which he did. He understood not just what she was saying, but what she wasn't saying as well. He understood that was part of the reason Celia wanted him to teach her how to fight. She wasn't interested just in knowing the moves and how to counter an act. She wanted to know how to control her rage, because if her control snapped. . .it was all over.  
  
Over the last few days, ever since he met Celia Ferguson, it seemed like Ardeth committed one unwise act after another. But while they might not be wise, the young chieftain was convinced that they were also the right thing to do. Such was the case with his next action. Mindful of his still-aching body, Ardeth leaned forward and cupped Celia's face in his hands, just as she did his face the night before.  
  
Staring into her hazel eyes, he whispered, "I will teach you what I can. And I will trust you to find the strength you need, within your own soul."  
  
Celia closed her eyes, and her face relaxed. Ardeth could feel the muscles in her jaws relax under his hands. And he wanted to kiss her. Oh, how he wanted to kiss her! But instead, he gently leaned his forehead against hers. In a way, it was even more of an intimate gesture than a kiss. It was just as well that they weren't locked in a passionate kiss, because for the first time, Ardeth realized that the chatter and banter he heard through the kitchen door was. . .gone.  
  
In fact, the kitchen was eerily silent. Warily, Ardeth pulled back a little from Celia, his eyes sweeping over the room. They were still alone. . .or were they? His sharp eyesight homed in on the kitchen door, open just a crack. Ardeth frowned and nodded in the direction of the kitchen door. Celia stared at it briefly, before she nodded her understanding. And then the most mischievous, most evil smile he ever saw on the face of a friend or ally crossed her face. Ardeth was suddenly very glad they were on the same side.  
  
Celia soundlessly left her perch beside him and moved cautiously to the door, and now, Ardeth could hear voices once more. His face burned with embarrassment as he heard Anck-su-namun raise her voice, saying, "I don't know. . .they are not talking!" Another pause, as Ardeth and Celia looked at each other, then Anck added, "I hope they're kissing. I. . ." Ardeth bit down hard on his lower lip, seeing Celia reach for the knob of the door.  
  
It was open a crack, as he thought, and Celia jerked it open all the way. Anck and Evelyn tumbled into the room, both squeaking in surprise as they landed on the ground in front of Celia. The smallest of the trio was now staring down at her two roommates, her lips twitching as she fought to keep from laughing. Anck rolled to her knees, looking first at Evelyn, then at Ardeth, then finally at Celia. She raised both hands, as if in surrender, and asked, "Parley?"  
  
The word meant nothing to Ardeth, but it obviously meant something to Celia. She stared at her roommate in shock. . .then collapsed, literally collapsed, laughing. Anck was grinning from ear to ear as Celia joined her on the floor. And Evelyn covered her mouth with one hand, her shoulders shaking. Despite that valiant effort, however, a giggle slipped through, and then all three girls were laughing hysterically. Ardeth resolved that he would learn the story behind that simple word. Later. After they stopped laughing themselves hoarse.  
  
. . .  
  
Oooooooohkay. Rick O'Connell could hear the almost hysterical laughter of three girls all the way upstairs, where he was currently struggling into his clown costume. Or more appropriately, struggling into the extra-extra-extra large clown shoes. It wasn't putting on the clown shoes that was so difficult. . .he, however, was dumb enough to put headgear on first, rather than footwear.  
  
Thus, his cone-shaped clown's hat fell off repeatedly. As he replaced it back on his head a fourth time, Rick wondered why he was even bothering putting it on before the shoes. If he didn't knock it off bending over, he knocked it off when the tip of his hat touched the hardwood floor. Hell, he couldn't win, no matter what he did. Then again, that was the story of his life during this last weekend.  
  
It was disconcerting enough, to realize that he was attracted to Evelyn Carnahan, who wasn't exactly his usual type. But Ardeth. . .Ardeth was the one getting lucky more often than not. True, he and the little roommate weren't doing the horizontal mambo (yet), but they actually shared a real kiss. Rick and Evelyn kissed. . .but got interrupted by Anck Cortez before things could get really interesting. That Anck could be a real pain in the ass if she wanted to be.  
  
And just what was up with her? Evelyn left him befuddled, but Anck? She was just plain *strange.* Shooting footage of her roommate in the shower, naked? The roommate she was closest to? Rick ignored the little voice inside his head that reminded him that he was known for doing things like that to Ardeth, when he had the chance. That was different. He was a man, he was *supposed* to do crude stuff like that.  
  
Then again, he remembered from his years before military school, his closest female friends were like Anck Cortez, only without the sensual sexuality that seemed to ooze from every pore in her body. They were 'one of the guys,' and as capable of dishing out lewd remarks as any of Rick's friends, or Rick himself. But. . .they were different. They fit a particular category, just as Evelyn and the little roommate did.  
  
Anck, on the other hand, seemed to break all the rules. When Rick was fourteen, and at the military academy, the students had an 'illegal' movie night. A night when they watched a movie they weren't supposed to. One of the boys smuggled in a copy of a movie from the late 1980's, 'Total Recall.' Anck kinda reminded him of the girl in that movie, the dream girl who turned out to be real, who was both sleazy and demure at the same time.  
  
And just why the hell was he thinking about her, anyhow? Especially since he was so attracted to Evelyn. The answer presented itself almost immediately. Because she was Evy's opposite, just as Rick was Ardeth's opposite. He wasn't attracted to Anck, but in a strange sort of way, he could understand her. An understanding that didn't exist with Evelyn or Celia. He would never understand the little roommate, more than likely, and he had his doubts about ever understanding Evelyn, for that matter.  
  
So. He could understand how Anck-su-namun Cortez thought, could understand how her mind worked. How did that help him, especially where her roommate Evelyn was concerned? He wasn't sure that it *did,* and more to the point, he wasn't sure why he wanted to know that. Why should it matter to him, what any of those girls thought of him, or whether he understood any of them? Okay, yeah, he was attracted to Evelyn, but he was attracted to girls in the past. It never lasted more than a few months, at most. Maybe Ardeth had the right idea after all, and that getting involved with these girls was a really bad idea. Like, a fifteen on a scale between one and ten, kinda of a bad idea.  
  
But then, his own words came back to haunt him. They were already involved. . .it was too late to second guess himself. And all three girls were in danger, though he was willing to bet that Anck Cortez could handle just about anything that came her way. Celia, though Rick did resent her, was a pretty tough little gal. . .even so, Rick's instincts told him that she wasn't used to taking care of herself, in the way Anck was. And Evelyn. . .Evelyn was even less experienced than her American roommate.  
  
Rick sighed as the top hat fell off, yet again. This time, he set the hat down firmly by his feet, and turned three fourths of his attention to his shoes. The last fourth of his attention was continued in his silent debate with himself. One, he really didn't like his own words coming back to haunt him, and two. . .two, it occurred to him that he wasn't giving the entire unit of roommates enough credit.  
  
He knew Anck didn't have much use for Evelyn, but she did care about Celia. And no matter how Rick felt about the little roommate, he knew that *she* cared about Evy. Anck would protect Evy, if only to keep Celia out of trouble. Rick had only to remember his first official meeting with the little roommate to know she would get into trouble to protect someone important to her. She was a lot like Ardeth in that respect, actually. . .  
  
Rick froze where he sat. There was something important in that thought. The similarities between his brother and the little roommate. Something very important, but Rick couldn't put his finger on it. But for some reason, he had no trouble at all seeing Celia Ferguson throw herself between Evy or Anck, and danger. No trouble at all. And. . .Rick followed that thought to the logical conclusion.  
  
Only to be distracted by another gale of laughter from downstairs. Okay. He *really* didn't want to know what was going on down there. Especially since he heard Ardeth laughing as well. His brother didn't usually laugh. His smile was rare enough. . .a true smile, one that came from his heart. But to hear him laughing? Uh, no. Yet another reason for Rick to resent the little roommate. Not even he could make his brother laugh, not like that. Who was she that she could do something he couldn't?  
  
Then Rick was ashamed of himself. What the hell was wrong with him? Resenting a girl because she made his little brother, his way-too-serious younger brother, laugh? Resenting a girl because she could make him happy, when there was precious little happiness in his life as it was? What kind of jackass did that make him? And why did he keep going 'round and 'round with himself about this whole topic? Why couldn't he let this go, and just be happy that Ardeth met someone who could make him smile, make him laugh?  
  
Because she was changing things, just like he told Ardeth, and changes of any kind frightened Rick. Remembering that conversation, the American brother felt his lips twist. Ardeth was right (not that this was anything unusual): change wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Change was how Rick got his brother in the first place. It was how his two little sisters came to be, how they came into existence. Rick and his father changed the Med-jai when Nathaniel married Altair Bey. And the Med-jai changed them.  
  
The changes he was seeing in his little brother were *good* ones. How many times did Rick needle Ardeth about his sense of humor, or lack thereof? Ardeth always had a sense of humor. He just kept it carefully hidden, because of his position and his responsibilities. But he had a wicked streak a mile wide, and it was because of that wicked streak that Rick never gave up on him. So why, now that he was seeing Ardeth laugh and smile more, was he so afraid?  
  
Because with the little roommate in his life, Ardeth would no longer need Rick. That was the real reason Rick feared her and resented her. He would see that Rick was more trouble than he was worth, that he caused more headaches than anything else. And Rick would lose his little brother for good. That was it. He would see just how good he could have it with Celia, and Rick would lose his brother.  
  
It never occurred to him that he was being unfair to Ardeth. It never occurred to him that Ardeth might need them both. He only knew why he resented Celia so much. And it was a turning point for him. He would make sure that Ardeth never realized how much better his life would be, how much easier it would be, without Rick around. From here on out, Rick would be the perfect brother.  
  
At least until he forgot that resolution. Again.  
  
. . .  
  
Rick O'Connell wasn't the only one who found it hard to keep his resolution. Beni Gabor was finding himself sorely tested as well. Beni might have found that amusing, since he always knew O'Connell was more honorable than himself. . .however, at the moment, he was more worried about getting out of this current situation intact. He told Lock-nah a somewhat abbreviated version of his encounter with O'Connell in the apartment.  
  
Leaving out, of course, the part about O'Connell using him to feed bad information to Lock-nah and his employer, whoever that happened to be. He also left out the part about going to Dr Terrence Bey. It was hard to know, whether or not Lock-nah believed him. The other man's dark eyes were impassive as he listened, then said, "So you have not yet found any information on the three girls, either?"  
  
"I haven't spoken with the girls in a few days," Beni answered truthfully. That was why he went to the apartment shared by O'Connell and his step-brother. Beni knew that Evelyn kept a journal. . .he heard Celia ask what prompted her to start keeping a journal. However, he wasn't able to get into their room before the trio left on the weekend to read it. Not that he really wanted to. . .he didn't like Evelyn Carnahan, but even Beni had his limits.  
  
"You will keep searching, and you will keep reporting back to me. If I learn that you have lied to me, your fiancee and your daughter will suffer for it. And trust me," Lock-nah added, leaning in to make his point, "I am very good at inflicting pain." Beni swallowed hard, suddenly afraid that he would lose control of his bladder. Lock-nah pulled back, smiling coldly, and motioned to his two henchmen.  
  
The two thugs followed him, and Beni almost collapsed against the radiator. He caught himself just in time. . .he really didn't want to add a burned butt to his growing litany of problems. Instead, he fell against the wall, shaking. He just wasn't sure if he was scared or angry. It would have made more sense, to be scared. Beni was considerably smaller than Lock-nah, and the other man obviously had no problem with hurting him.  
  
Or threatening his girls. That was where the anger came in. Beni freely admitted that he was a weasel. . .a coward. He also freely admitted that he betrayed Rick O'Connell eight years earlier. He wasn't a good person. But Beni had his own boundaries, his own lines. What kind of a man threatened a little girl. . .a young woman who was no threat to him? There were worse cowards in the world than Beni Gabor, and he just found one of them.  
  
His Renee and his Ceci were both innocents in this whole mess. They were among the few innocents, because almost everyone involved did something to contribute to this mess. Beni, O'Connell, Lock-nah. . .and the step-brother, what was his name? Ardeth? Beni didn't know what he did to contribute to this mess, but it had to be something. But Renee and Ceci? They did nothing wrong, unless you counted Renee falling in love with him. And Ceci. . .she was just a baby. What kind of man threatened a little girl like that?  
  
Beni's blood ran cold. For just a few moments, he actually considered betraying his fiancee and daughter. Yes, he blamed O'Connell for making him feed bad information to Lock-nah, but if Beni wasn't caught, O'Connell would have never known. Beni hated it, but he was just as responsible for everything as O'Connell or his stepbrother, or Lock-nah. He hated it even more, because O'Connell was his best chance to save his girls.  
  
He considered telling Lock-nah the truth, until an unpleasant fact smacked him in the face. If he told Lock-nah the truth, what would stop the big man from attacking Renee and Ceci, to punish Beni? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Beni swore at himself again. What was he thinking, agreeing to help Lock-nah? He should have seen this coming.  
  
The custodian sighed, rubbing his eyes wearily. **C'mon, think,** he told himself, **think. Renee and Ceci's lives are on the line here. Sooner or later, Lock-nah will realize that you've been playing him, and I don't think this alliance with Terrence Bey will protect the girls.** The girls. Beni thought about that for a moment. It was risky. Very risky. But the girls were away this weekend, not due back until around seven or eight pm.  
  
And breaking into their room was a lot different from breaking into the apartment shared by O'Connell and his stepbrother. Celia was his friend. She carried the same name as his daughter. Perhaps that was something of a stretch.  
  
But every time Beni looked at her, he thought of his daughter. Betraying her would be like betraying his daughter, and that was something Beni just couldn't do. But. . .what if there was a way he could do this without betraying Celia? After all, she wasn't the only one who lived in that room. Couldn't he find what he needed among Anck or Evy's possessions?  
  
He brightened almost immediately, when that occurred to him. He could still do this, without betraying Celia or his daughter. Beni wasn't entirely sure what 'this' was, but he was sure that he had to find something that would buy himself some time. Time to do what was another question, but at the moment, he was more concerned with doing something. Anything. Anything to stave off this awful feeling of being utterly helpless.  
  
Beni glanced down at his watch. It was now twelve thirty pm. He had about six hours to make his plans. Fortunately, it was a weekend, and there were few people on the hall. Thus, there were fewer people to question him. He didn't have a master key to the various dormitory rooms, but he did have the ever-handy credit card. Beni was quite good at fooling the door into thinking a credit card (or ATM card) was a key. He had enough practice at it.  
  
Right. So that was one part of the plan fixed. Next, he had to decide what he was looking for. Did he want to read through their diaries? Not particularly. He wasn't as concerned with the violation part as the possibility of reading something that might make him sick. Like, sexual fantasies. You could just never tell with these prim and proper girls. They were just like the quiet ones. . .you always had to look out for them.  
  
That was Evelyn's journal, at least. Anck was out of the question because Beni didn't know a word of Spanish. He was a weasel and a coward, but he wasn't stupid. Anck thought in Spanish and English, but when it came to writing down her innermost thoughts, she would write in her native language. Just as Beni did. He spoke Hungarian and English, along with German and Russian, but no Spanish. So that was out.  
  
What else? Notebooks for their classes? That was a possibility. One thing Beni learned over the last few years, while working at the college. . .people wrote the damnedest things in their notebooks for class. They threw them out, too. Beni didn't even want to think about some of the things he discovered in college notebooks that were thrown out when the student decided they were no longer necessary.  
  
He might find more interesting things in Evy's old notebooks than in Anck's. For one thing, Evelyn Carnahan was more likely to keep old notebooks than Anck Cortez. For another, Anck was more inclined to doodle when she was bored. On the other hand, it might have been fun to read some of the notes she passed to classmates while she was in high school. Beni had no doubt that they were entertaining. Simply because *Anck* was entertaining.  
  
Beni frowned thoughtfully, trying to come up with other ideas. Private journals were out, but what about field journals? He asked Celia once if archaeologists actually kept field journals, like in the Indiana Jones movies. Beni couldn't help smiling when he thought of those movies, the source of some of his best memories from the military academy.  
  
He was careful not to ask that question in front of Evy. She tended to start spouting off about the terrible archaeology in those films. There were times when Beni swore she had no sense of humor, and absolutely no sense of fun. Celia acknowledged that the movies weren't about archaeology, but about adventure. . .and besides, Harrison Ford was hot (even if he was old enough to be her grandfather. Possibly her grandfather, definitely her father).  
  
In any event, Celia acknowledged that field journals were kept, recording what happened on a dig, sometimes even cataloging the artefacts that were found. Beni wondered if there were more things to be found in Evy Carnahan's field journal than simply information about the digs in which she participated. He smiled to himself. Yes. . .yes, that might just work after all. He had a place to start now!  
  
. . .  
  
Troubling rumors were reaching him. Rumors that he found all too easy to believe. The trouble wasn't in believing them, but in deciding what to do about them. The rumors made him angry enough. His own indecisiveness made him all the angrier. He was not used to being indecisive. He was not used to second-guessing his intentions. But from the moment he hired Lock-nah, he did little else.  
  
First, there was the matter of the Med-jai little girls, the young sisters of Ardeth Bey. They were very young indeed. . .hardly more than babies. Imhotep did not pretend to be something he wasn't. He was a thief, yes. But harming children was beneath him. Only cowards threatened children or harmed them deliberately. Cowards and fools, particularly in this case. Those little girls had a very powerful, very determined older brother. Only a fool would deliberately antagonize Ardeth Bey.  
  
Imhotep supposed Lock-nah saw this as a game. He didn't know, not for certain. Perhaps he believed that the young chieftain would be so enraged by the attacks against his sisters, that he would blindly walk into an ambush. If that was Lock-nah's intention, he badly misjudged their opponent. After all, they were dealing with Ardeth Bey, not his foolish older brother Andreas.  
  
Andreas Bey, no doubt, would have done exactly what Lock-nah thought Ardeth would do. The man had no style and even less substance. He was, now that Imhotep thought about it, a nearly perfect match for Lock-nah. Neither of them had any understanding of subtlety. Granted, Ardeth's subtlety was somewhat lacking, but he did remind Imhotep rather strongly of his late father. Much more so than his brother. For a brief moment, Imhotep wished that Suleiman Bey was still alive. Or lived long enough to teach his younger son more of the game.  
  
However, Suleiman was dead nearly ten years. And young Ardeth was learning quickly. Besides, even if his dearest enemy was still alive, Imhotep would still have a problem with Lock-nah. First, it was the little O'Connell girls. Now, he was hearing disquieting rumors about Lock-nah threatening the little daughter of a custodian for one of the dormitories. That was bad enough. . .but the custodian in question, one Beni Gabor, was the custodian of the building where Anck-su-namun Cortez lived.  
  
That *did* worry Imhotep. Why would Lock-nah blackmail the custodian for that building into working for them, by threatening his fiancee and small daughter? What possible danger could Anck, or her two roommates, pose to Imhotep? Well, aside from the way Imhotep's pulse reacted whenever he looked at Anck, or thought about her. . .no matter how many times he tried to remind himself that she was only nineteen.  
  
And that fact alone made her dangerous to him. Even so, there was an additional complication. This Beni Gabor had a past with Rick O'Connell, Ardeth's step-brother. Imhotep didn't believe in coincidences, not when so many of them were strung together. He remembered what Suleiman Bey told him once. It was not, strangely enough, during one of their many matches. Rather, it was a rare time when the two men found themselves on the same side.  
  
'There is a fine line between coincidence and fate,' Suleiman said softly. They were standing side by side, these two men on opposite sides most of the time. Until a child's life was endangered. There, they could find common cause. . .there, they could find common ground. Imhotep questioned the likelihood of two such different men joining forces out of a series of coincidences. . .and Suleiman told him about that fine line between coincidence and fate.  
  
Perhaps Suleiman was right, because it was that brief, shining moment, when two men on opposite sides joined forces which set the tone for the rest of their matches. Imhotep was forever changed by the two weeks he and Suleiman Bey were allies, rather than enemies. And was Suleiman changed? That, Imhotep didn't know. He supposed it was possible. Word of mouth had it that Suleiman changed toward his five children after that was resolved. And unfortunately for Imhotep, word of mouth didn't explain *how* he changed.  
  
There is a fine line between coincidence and fate. Fifteen years after that conversation, Imhotep had to agree. Suleiman was right. It wouldn't surprise Imhotep to learn that Suleiman was right about many more things. The jewel thief was very young during that conversation, only in his early twenties. In some ways, he was just a young punk. Full of himself. Imhotep supposed the same was true, even now, but he hoped that he was more mature than he was fifteen years earlier. He hoped he was a different person in many ways.  
  
Just as he hoped that even when he was a young punk, fifteen years earlier, he was nothing like Lock-nah. Imhotep hoped he was smarter, for one thing. And for another, he hoped that he would have never threatened a small girl to ensure her father's compliance. Further, since he was thinking about it. . .why did Lock-nah enlist Beni Gabor? Was it because of his past with Rick O'Connell? Or perhaps it was because of his connection, however tenuous, to Anck-su-namun Cortez, Evelyn Carnahan, and Celia Ferguson?  
  
No. It had to be the former, rather than the latter. There was no reason in the world for those three girls to be drawn into this. He could accept Gabor's recruitment because of his past with Rick O'Connell, but not because the man was custodian in the building where three of his students lived. That was reaching, that was going too far. Imhotep shook his head, turning his attention to the problem of Lock-nah.  
  
There were two problems he saw with the recruitment of Beni Gabor. First and foremost, it was under duress. That wasn't winning loyalty. And people chose the strangest times to develop a spine, to become angry and push back. You won loyalty by being loyal. Something Lock-nah didn't seem to understand, and Imhotep didn't know if it was something that could be taught.  
  
The second problem was much more practical. From all accounts, Beni Gabor was a weasel. Weasels could not be trusted. The man betrayed Rick O'Connell eight years earlier, shortly before the American went to Egypt with his father. What was to stop Gabor from betraying them, aside from the threat to his woman and his child? Indeed, in Imhotep's opinion, Gabor was far more likely to betray them. What guarantee did he have, after all, that *they* would keep their word and leave the woman and the child alone?  
  
None. Absolutely none. And if Gabor loved his family, as Imhotep was sure he did, then he would start looking for ways to protect his woman and his child. Not that Imhotep had any intention of telling Lock-nah that Gabor was far more likely to betray them, now that his woman and daughter were threatened. Desperate men were unpredictable. They could cave. . .or they could do something incredibly brave and incredibly stupid.  
  
One simply never knew. And Imhotep was unwilling to leave such things to chance. He was reminded once more that he made a mistake in hiring Lock-nah. A simple decision was leading to all sorts of complications. . .worse yet, Lock-nah would start drawing unwanted attention if he continued on this path. Part of Imhotep's success as a jewel thief was his ability to melt into the background or to remain un- noticed.  
  
Lock-nah's actions compromised that ability. They compromised that ability, and they compromised the safety of the entire operation. Imhotep had to find a way to keep the operation intact. . .along with this campus. The children on this campus did nothing to him. They were perhaps young and self-centered, but Imhotep was once young and self-centered. He could hardly hold that against them. This had nothing to do with them. Why, then, should they pay the price for Lock-nah's actions?  
  
He would have felt this way, Imhotep told himself, even if he wasn't so attracted to Anck-su-namun Cortez that it took his breath away. This had nothing to do with them. Nothing at all. But if Imhotep didn't come up with a way to neutralize Lock-nah, it was all too likely that the young college students would, indeed, get caught in the crossfire. Unfortunately, Imhotep kept coming up short in the idea department. The last time he came up short in the idea department, he ended up joining forces with Suleiman Bey. Suleiman was long dead. But there was still his son, and the boy's step-brother.  
  
Joining forces with Ardeth Bey was an intriguing idea. Imhotep had little use for his step-brother. He was. . .now, what was the term that Imhotep's Irish friend Finn liked to use? Oh yes. He was a flannel- mouthed braggart. However, Ardeth was another story. He would likely find it difficult to trust Imhotep when the request was made. He was, after all, a Med-jai. And Imhotep was the thief who took the Book of Amun-Ra from the hands of the Med-jai.  
  
But. . .Ardeth Bey was a protector. A type of personality Imhotep understood quite well. And he could not simply stand by and do nothing if someone needed help. His step-brother would have no trouble doing so. . .Asu knew the big-mouth often stated that the only people he cared about was his family, and the rest of the world could go to hell. But Ardeth wasn't his step-brother. Yes. Yes, he would think about joining forces with Ardeth. He would watch the boy for a time. . .and then he would make his decision.  
  
Assuming, of course, that the decision wasn't made for him. 


	18. It's Johnny DEPP, Galen!

AGHHHHHHHH! I can't believe it's been almost two months since I last updated! I would promise to do better, but I'm not sure I can keep that promise.  
  
Reviews:  
  
M.Jules: Hi! Welcome board! Seven hours? Whoa, I'm impressed! I haven't pulled a seven-hour jobber in. . .well, a long time! I'm glad you're enjoying this so much, particularly my characterizations of Imhotep and Anck-su-namun (or, as my best friend/evil twin calls them 'Teppy' and 'Moonie' Where do you think I got the name 'Tepper' from?) As for Ardeth and O'Connell. . .it just seemed to fit, you know? And I'm glad you like Celia so much. . .I'm rather fond of her myself. (grins) Here's more!  
  
Kelekona8: What can I tell you, I'm a sucker for the idea of my favorite villain and my favorite hero joining forces! One thing that impressed me in the first film (and second), was Imhotep's loyalty. He was very loyal to his own priests, and I always got the impression while watching the second film that he viewed Hafez and Lock-nah with contempt because they didn't understand loyalty to those under them. More sweet stuff between Celia and Ardeth coming up, and more funny stuff (especially courtesy of Anck. She's turning into quite the little devil!)  
  
Sailor Elf: Well, if you liked the 'parley' scene, you'll like a section in this chapter. (giggles evilly)  
  
LilyLynn: Sorry it took so long! The characters were being stubborn.  
  
Terreis: And I'm not finished weaving, either. It's becoming even more tangled, just in this chapter.  
  
On with the fic!  
  
Part Seventeen  
  
After coming to an agreement about these new lessons, and once Evy and Anck returned to the kitchen (once they were _capable_ of getting up and returning to the kitchen), a brief silence fell between Celia and Ardeth. Celia managed to get up from the floor and sit beside Ardeth on the divan. Ardeth kept silent while she composed herself, but every few moments, he would hear her giggle. Not even Rick's appearance and disappearance made a difference.  
  
Once she could breathe without laughing, Ardeth decided it was time to change the subject. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know what prompted that burst of laughter from the three girls. The night before, when Celia kissed him, Ardeth tried to put up a barrier between them by having her talk about herself. That didn't work. Instead, Ardeth let his own guard down. He told Celia about losing his father when he was thirteen, and how much it hurt. Never really knowing if he made his father proud, something he wanted desperately.  
  
The Med-jai were never mentioned. Ardeth didn't want to explain about the twelve tribes of his people. Instead, he focused on his family, telling Celia about Andreas and his death five years earlier. And to his shame, he admitted how angry he was with his brother. He never admitted that before. Not to his mother. Not even to Rick. Celia, for her part, merely listened in silence, her dark eyes reflecting compassion and sorrow.  
  
"Galen. . .there have been times when he has frightened me. He. . .you know, we're Scottish on my dad's side of the family. But my grandmother, Annabelle. . .her mother was Irish. And there are stories told of berserkers. In battle, they would go into killing rages. . . sometimes even killing their own allies. Galen can get like that. If someone harms Jason or me, he'll shift into berserker mode. There's not. . .not even a hesitation," Celia said at last.  
  
Yes, that sounded like Andreas. Years after Ardeth almost died while protecting Rick, Nathaniel finally told him that they. . .the adults. . .had to keep Rick and Andreas separated while Ardeth was unconscious. Nathaniel only told him at that time, because Andreas was dead. The young chieftain allowed himself a half-smile. Yes, Nathaniel knew him well. He knew that Ardeth would have had a few things to say to Andreas, if he knew about the confrontations.  
  
"It would seem," Ardeth answered quietly, "that our brothers are more alike than either of us realized. Though based on what you have told me of Jason, it seems likely that Rick is a combination of both your brothers." Celia grinned, a mischievous smile that made her seem like a little girl of nine or ten. That smile threatened to steal Ardeth's breath away, for he saw in that moment what she must have been like as a child.  
  
"I think that's probably a good way of putting it. And you and I, we've both been caught in the middle between our brothers. You, between Rick and Andreas. . .me, between Galen and Jason. Although, in my case, it's more a matter of chronological and birth order than actually physically between them. Galen has eleven years on me, and I'm five years older than Jason. That's a sixteen year age difference. . .and a world of difference in attitude," Celia observed.  
  
"Even so," Ardeth answered, feeling his throat grow dangerously tight, "there are many kinds of 'in-between.' And as my mother and step- father have said more than once, similar wounds cause similar scars. Perhaps that is part of what draws us together. It is not simply because you are lovely and bright, kind and generous. There is more to this. There. . ." He paused, dangerously close to letting down more of his guard than he was ready to.  
  
And fortunately for Ardeth, Celia didn't notice. She was blushing, her pale cheeks turning bright pink as she whispered, "You. . .you think I'm pretty?" Ardeth was so stunned by her question, he didn't answer at first. Of course he thought she was pretty, how could he think otherwise? How could any man with eyes believe that she was anything other than pretty? The possibility that he was among the few who saw her thus was difficult for Ardeth to comprehend. He thought she was pretty when he first met her, pretty in a quiet way. He thought she was pretty when he first met her, but now. . .  
  
"I do not think you are pretty. I think you are beautiful," he replied. Celia's lips parted, and Ardeth found himself wishing to kiss her again. But her brother was nearby, and he would not show such disrespect to his host. However, his heart demanded that he continue with what he was saying. And so, Ardeth continued softly, "You have such astonishing eyes. Almost jade when you're happy. Obsidian when you are angry and by firelight. And in the meantime, they are both green and brown. Such beautiful eyes."  
  
Celia, by now, couldn't have spoken if she tried. And she wasn't even trying. Instead, she was simply staring at him, dumbfounded. She was lovely even now, staring at him with wide eyes and her mouth falling open ever so slightly. Ardeth smiled at her, adding, "And your hair. Would you slap me, Cecelia, if I told you I have wished to comb my fingers through your hair?" Something that sounded almost like a laugh was torn from her throat as she shook her head. Ardeth went on, "Since I cannot do that. . ."  
  
"Says who?" Celia asked, the stunned expression leaving her face. Ardeth stared at her, his turn to be shocked. But not nearly as shocked as he was when Celia's fingers slipped around his wrist and lifted his hand to her hair. The pads of Ardeth's fingers touched the dark mass, then found a single curl. He twisted the curl around his trigger finger, then lightly stroked it with his thumb. Not once did he look away from her.  
  
Nor did she look away from him. Instead, she reached out with her free hand and caressed the line of his hair along his forehead. Ardeth's pulse quickened at the light touch. Indeed, it felt as if his heart skipped a beat as her fingers traced his hairline, then a single digit stroked the tattoos on his forehead. He found it singularly hard to breathe. . .harder still to swallow. Indeed, he feared it would be impossible for him to speak at this moment.  
  
Not that he knew what to say. They simply sat there, eyes locked, fingers in each other's hair. Neither of them heard the door slowly open. Neither of them saw Anck-su-namun and Evelyn peek outside the kitchen. Nor did they hear the two girls creep into the living room, exchanging wild grins of triumph. A moment before Ardeth forgot that he was a guest in Galen Ferguson's home, however, and kissed the lovely girl in front of him, they both heard something else. The slam of the front door.  
  
Then Rick exclaimed, "Okay, you two have got to stop kissing in front of other people! That's just not fair to the rest of us!" Ardeth and Celia didn't pull apart, but Ardeth stopped his own forward motion, barely biting back a groan of frustration. That was twice Rick did such a thing, and Ardeth was becoming very annoyed. Rick, however, still didn't realize that as he continued, "That's just not fair at all! She cheated!"  
  
Before Ardeth could chastise his brother, before Celia could do anything other than shoot Rick a truly poisonous glare, Evelyn and Anck-su-namun chimed in unison, "PIRATE!" And then collapsed in helpless laughter once more. Ardeth mouthed, '_pirate_?' in confusion. However, Celia was no help here, as she was laughing silently. Again. As for Rick, he looked just as confused as Ardeth felt. There was some comfort in that.  
  
. . .  
  
Things were rapidly going from bad to worse for Rick O'Connell. His stint as a clown lasted a very short time. While he certainly looked goofy, his heart simply wasn't it, not after seeing Ardeth thrown from the horse. He wasn't the only one. The kids weren't particularly interested in anything Rick did, aside from their giggles when he first appeared. At last, Rick gave up and told the kids to go back inside, and maybe they could watch a movie while having their picnic inside. He didn't like the looks of the clouds moving into the area.  
  
This suggestion, not surprisingly, was greeted with great enthusiasm by the youngsters. Rick heard Evelyn's nephew Alex suggest asking Dr Ferguson if he had '_Pirates of the Caribbean'_ on DVD. Rick never saw the movie, but then, he never saw '_The Lord of the Rings_' either. From what he heard from the older children, there were at least two movies out. Rick couldn't bring himself to watch those movies, not yet. His mother had loved the trilogy, and she was forever urging him to read it. Rick, however, wasn't particularly interested in reading anything that didn't deal with cars, weapons, or sports at the time.  
  
Now, of course, he wished he did. It would have been another link to his lost mother. And Rick noticed that little Alex's suggestion brought cheers from the other children. There was a part of him that felt insulted that a damn movie brought more enthusiasm than him in a clown suit. . .on the other hand, he was highly perturbed that he was even wearing the damn clown suit in the first place.  
  
And then to find his brother and the little roommate on the verge of another kiss, when Rick's attempts to kiss Evelyn Carnahan kept getting interrupted? It just wasn't fair! Not in the least. Rick made no attempt at sugar-coating it, either. However, he was more than a little stunned when Anck and Evelyn exclaimed in unison (how often did they do that?), "PIRATE!" Then both girls (along with their roommate) collapsed into helpless laughter.  
  
Ardeth looked just as confused as he felt. And only a little light was shone on the subject by little Alex, who exclaimed gleefully, "Cap'n Jack! Aunt Evy, I didn't know you liked Cap'n Jack!" Rick looked at the little boy, who continued happily, "D'ya think that Dr Galen has '_Pirates of the Caribbean_' on DVD? Mr Rick hasn't ever seen it, and he thinks it's gettin' ready to storm out there!"  
  
Ardeth barely suppressed a groan. Only someone who knew him as well as Rick did would have noticed. Just as he noticed his brother reluctantly untangling his fingers from the little roommate's hair, before slumping back against the sofa. Rick bit the inside of his cheek, trying very hard not to laugh. It wasn't funny. . .like hell it wasn't! It stuck in his craw that his little brother was seeing more action than he was, and this was making up for it.  
  
"Yes, Alexander, my brother does, indeed, have '_Pirates of the Caribbean_.' If you all will quietly find seats around. . ." and here the little roommate gestured vaguely around the sofa and the rest of the room, "I'll find the DVD and get it started." She started to leave her seat, looking more than a little disgruntled that her moment with Ardeth was interrupted. However, she wasn't entirely out of her seat when she fixed all of the children with a stern look, adding, "And whoever tries to steal my seat gets to clean out the stables once the movie is over."  
  
Judging from the disappointed groans, Rick figured more than one girl was planning to do just that. Then again, he shouldn't have been so surprised. The little roommate gave them one last Look, then got up. Evelyn Carnahan added, "And just to make sure you lot does as you're told, I'll be staying out here until Celia returns to her seat. Then we'll start bringing the sandwiches out here, since they're almost done." There was another chorus of groans, and Evy added primly, "We want to watch the movie, too."  
  
And that was exactly what she did. Under her watchful eye, not even one girl tried to steal Celia's place from beside Ardeth. However, Rick leaned over and whispered to his brother, "Better you than me, brother. . .your little lady seems to be a bit on the bossy side." Ardeth's dark brow lifted, along with the corners of his mouth. Oh shit. Rick knew that expression. It meant he was in trouble.  
  
"Can you think of anyone better suited for a Med-jai chieftain, then, ya ahi?" he asked innocently. Rick had to remind himself that his brother took a nasty spill earlier. Otherwise, he would have smacked him in the back of his head. Especially when Ardeth favored him with a particularly saccharine smile, the kind which always appeared when Ardeth knew Rick was getting ready to smack him for one reason or another.  
  
"So not going there," Rick muttered. Celia returned to the room, carrying a DVD jewel case in her hand. She knelt in front of the tv and put the diskette into the player. As she bent her head over her work, her dark hair seemed to part right down the middle, showing the nape of her neck. A muffled groan emerged from his brother's throat, and Rick looked at Ardeth in surprise. Ardeth's eyes were fixed on his lady's kneeling body, more specifically, on her exposed neck.  
  
And Rick knew, he just knew that his brother was thinking about pressing a light kiss to the exposed skin they now saw. The older step- brother jabbed the younger in the ribs, drawing a glare. A blush followed a moment later, and Ardeth ducked his head. Oh yeah. Definitely thinking about kissing her. . .and who was to say he would stop at the nape of her neck, or with her lips?  
  
_EW!!!!!!!!!! O'Connell, get your mind outta the gutter before you make yourself sick_! Unfortunately for Rick, though, he had a very active, and very vivid imagination. And there were just some things you just didn't want to imagine, when it came to your brother or your parents. Fortunately, the little roommate returned to claim her place at Ardeth's side. With Celia back in her own seat, Evy left the room.  
  
There were a few whines of '_when's the movie gonna start_?' The screen was frozen on the menu. . .or at least, Rick thought it was the menu. He wasn't that familiar with DVD's. Sure, he used them a few times before leaving the States eight years earlier. . .but he was eight years out of practice. Celia replied calmly, quieting the whines, "The movie will start with Anck and Evy bring the sandwiches in. It doesn't start without them."  
  
"Or me. . .Matt and Cass are on their way, too. Although, you might want to skip over some parts. You know how jealous Matt can get. Cass drools every time Johnny Deep is on the screen," Galen Ferguson replied. Celia looked up at her brother, who sat down on her other side. He raised his eyebrow at how close Ardeth and Celia sat. . .the little roommate was practically tucked in under Ardeth's arm. . .but said nothing.  
  
"Johnny Depp, Galen, it's Johnny Depp," Celia corrected, her lips quirking. Rick grinned. He didn't know. . .he kinda liked Galen's term. And from the doctor's expression, it seemed pretty likely that Galen knew it, too.  
  
'Sides, wasn't the guy a little old for Cass? From what he could gather, she was a little older than he and Ardeth, which made her no more than twenty-five or twenty-six. And that, in turn, made her about fifteen or twenty years younger than the guy. That much Rick remembered from the girls he hung around with before leaving for Egypt. They thought the guy was hot. He would never understand women. Not if he lived to be a hundred.  
  
"Deep, Depp, whatever," Galen replied dismissively. He shot his sister and Rick's brother another look, then said, "Just remember, little sister. You are effectively sandwiched between two guys who are a helluva lot bigger than you are. . .and Ardeth ain't in much shape to protect you right now." Now Celia lifted her brows at her brother, and she was on the verge of answering. Then Evy and Anck entered with the sandwiches. Celia pressed the '_play_' button, and everyone settled in to watch the movie.  
  
. . .  
  
His baby sister was growing up. It was something Galen Ferguson knew for a while. Hell, how could he help but notice? But it wasn't until this weekend that he realized that his baby sister wouldn't be his baby sister for much longer. Or rather, she wouldn't be just his baby sister. Galen liked Ardeth. He liked the young man a lot. But Celia was still his baby sister, and Galen wasn't entirely sure any man was worthy of his little sister.  
  
However, as Matt pointed out to him, what he thought wasn't worthy diddly. Celia believed rather strongly that Ardeth was most assuredly worthy of her, and while she was only nineteen, she wasn't your average nineteen year old. Gran saw to that. . .as did the assholes who tried to kidnap her and Galen more than fifteen years earlier. She wasn't average in any way, shape, or form. Although, he knew, she would try to say that she was average-looking.  
  
But Ardeth Bey knew the truth. Galen supposed that was why he was willing to entertain the possibility that the young man might be good enough for Celia. Still, he had to look the other way whenever it seemed that Ardeth and Celia might kiss. There were just some things a man didn't need to see. Galen made a mental note to ask Jonathan Carnahan if he felt the same when it seemed likely that Evy and Rick would kiss.  
  
And O'Connell. Galen shook his head, thinking of the brash young man. He was a real piece of work, O'Connell was. Galen was several years older, and in some ways, O'Connell reminded him of Jason. The baby of the family was a typical fourteen year old in some ways. And that was O'Connell from time to time. A fourteen year old kid in the body of a twenty-three year old. He was surprised. . .okay, maybe shocked was a better term. . .to learn that Ardeth was actually the younger of the two. He acted like he was closer to thirty.  
  
So yeah, both Jason and O'Connell acted fourteen sometimes. But there were other times when Jason's observations and insight took Galen's breath away. He supposed it shouldn't surprise him so much. The boy damn near died. He actually saw other people die. Something like that left a mark on your soul. He saw it in his brother, he saw it in his sister. He saw it, too, in the step-brothers.  
  
And it was that knowledge which concerned Dr Galen Ferguson. Both of the step-brothers witnessed death. First hand. And it was even possible they actually killed someone else. That disturbed him. No, neither young man was a hood of some kind. They were both good kids, no matter how hard O'Connell tried to pretend it wasn't so. Galen also thought it was likely they either killed in self-defense, or killed to prevent something worse from happening.  
  
But his instinct remained. . .they probably killed someone in the past. And sooner or later, that would lead to Celia being caught in the crossfire. He acknowledged, rather painfully, that this was no reason to prevent a relationship from developing between his sister and the young man. Celia was in danger of every day of her life. She was in danger from the moment she was born. She was in danger because she was an American, and she was in danger because she was the daughter of a rich man.  
  
Something Galen learned the hard way. It was painful to know that. To know that his sister, that his brother, that all three of them were in danger for something they had no control over. There was someone in the world, in the country, hell, maybe even at the hospital or on campus who hated them because of what they were, whom they were, or even whom their friends were. So what reason did he have to be leery of Ardeth?  
  
It was in that perspective that Galen felt easier about Ardeth's ancient soul, and the likelihood that the young man killed someone in the past. Ardeth was an honorable man. A man who believed in protecting others. Given that, wouldn't he rather his sister marry a warrior, someone who could protect her properly from anyone who hated her for whom she was, what she was, whom her friends were?  
  
Galen wasn't a fool. He knew from both Margit and Anck-su-namun that there were people on campus who hated his sister because she was friends with a Latina, because she was friends with Evy. Probably even because of her bond with Beni Gabor. And if they learned that she was the daughter of rich parents, they would probably use that as a reason to hate her, too. Most of those people would probably never directly harm her, but there was always the chance she would get caught in the middle when someone went after Anck, Evy, or Beni.  
  
She didn't even have to do anything directly. There were some people who just couldn't stand the idea of anyone standing with their enemy, and that was reason enough to hurt her. For some, that was more than enough reason. The more Galen thought about it, the more he felt like an idiot for even doubting Ardeth. He wasn't sure if Ardeth knew about Neil Grady, but it couldn't hurt to tell him. Galen smiled wickedly to himself. _Now that would be fun. . .Grady the ass facing off with Ardeth Bey_. 'Course, Galen would have to hang around, and make sure Grady fought fair. The pediatrician didn't think Grady was capable of fighting fair, otherwise.  
  
Galen felt his sister's elbow connect with his side, and he looked up in surprise. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, raising a single finger to her lips and nodding her head toward the tv. With a start, Galen realized he was muttering to himself, and most likely disturbing the others. He patted his sister's knee, then his gaze met Anck's. What an unlikely name for an unlikely girl.  
  
Anck-su-namun Cortez. A walking, talking contradiction in terms. There were times when his little sister tried to play matchmaker between them, but Anck was too much like a younger sister to Galen for that to ever work. Besides, she just wasn't his type. There was a wildness in her that frightened him. Something wild and uncontrollable, something untamable. Nor did Galen have the desire to tame her.  
  
Anck, Celia, Evy. Three unlikely friends. Anck brought the wildness out in his own sister, and that frightened him at first. Until he realized how selfish he was being. He didn't want his sister to change. . .until he saw what she could be like. The shyness was gone when she was around Anck. She was no longer Galen or Jason's sister, no longer Bruce and Madeline's ugly duckling daughter. When she was with Anck, she was Celia. She was herself.  
  
It horrified him, sometimes, when he stopped and thought about it. There was actually a time when he wanted Celia to remain '_just_' his sister, '_just_' the daughter of their parents. A time when he bitterly resented any rocking of his world. His world was already rocked to its very foundations, and he desperately needed the stability he lost. He bitterly resented his sister. . .his baby sister, one of the most important people in his life. . .for upsetting the balance yet again.  
  
He was, after all, only human. And Galen needed time to get his balance back, but when he realized that his sister was suffocating, dying inside. . .he found that balance in a hurry. His sister needed him, and that made everything right. Because though his sister was changing at a breath-taking rate, she was still his sister. Still the little sister whom Galen protected and loved and cherished from the moment he first saw her, only moments after her birth.  
  
The little sister, who, in turn, tried to protect him. She was so funny that way. Celia was just a little bit of a thing. More than a foot shorter than he was, but she could be so fierce. Especially when she was protecting him or Jason. Galen stared at the images on the television set, without really seeing them, and he smiled. Yes, Celia could be downright vicious when she was protecting something that belonged to her.  
  
'_Little mother_,' he called her, half in fun and full in earnest, as the Irish said sometimes. It amused him, especially after the first time he heard Jonathan call Evy '_old mum_.' He asked the professor about it, and Jonathan explained that while Evy was his baby sister. . . actually his half- sister, if you wanted to get technical about it (which Galen didn't). . .she often acted like his older sister or his mother. She was bloody well bossy when she was of a mind to be.  
  
Celia's friendship with Evy, Galen could understand. They were two halves of the same whole. Evy could be bossy and self-righteous. . .while Celia was more of the quiet, supportive types. The one, he realized with a faint smile, from whom the others derived their strength.  
  
Bossy Evy, wild Anck, and steady Celia. He was wrong a few minutes earlier. They were three thirds of the same whole, and maybe their group would enlarge. His did. In the beginning, it was just him and Matt. Then Cass joined the group, still healing over her previous boyfriend's abuse. It widened, to include her. . .she became one of them. That's what he was seeing slowly, over time, with Evy, Anck, and Celia.  
  
As Galen turned his attention back to the tv, Will Turner was hotly declaring that he would die for Elizabeth Swann. That set him to thinking about Celia's protective streak again. Was he concerned about Ardeth Bey, because he was afraid the young man would break Celia's heart. . .or was he worried about what would happen if something happened to him? Celia was quiet and easy-going, the most easy-going out of the three. He knew what she would do to protect Anck and Evy. . .what she would do to protect him and Jason. But what would she do to protect Ardeth Bey. . .to defend him. . .to avenge him? That was the real question.  
  
. . .  
  
Alex Carnahan was eight years old, but he wasn't stupid. That was what he liked to tell his father and Auntie Evy. Just because he was a kid didn't mean he was stupid, and he told people that as many times as he thought it necessary. Now, the reason he liked Dr Galen so much was because it wasn't necessary for him to say it. Dr Galen knew that he wasn't stupid. He didn't treat Alex like he was stupid, either.  
  
At least, that was **one** of the reasons why Alex liked the pediatrician so well. There was also this really cool house. . .Alex had to wonder if it was haunted. He knew it was old, and his dad told him that both of Dr Galen's grandparents died here. On the other hand, they were both really old. . .like, fifty or sixty. . .when they died, and they died in their sleep. Auntie Evy, who didn't believe in ghosts, told him that most ghost stories got their start because someone died in a violent and nasty way.  
  
So that shot that theory. However, that didn't stop the little boy from trying to scare the girls with lurid ghost stories. He tried. He didn't particularly succeed, and Dads took him to one side, gently explaining that most of these children lived in a horror story. They had to watch their brothers or sisters dying, slowly wasting away to nothing. They didn't need to hear any more horror stories.  
  
Alex was a little disappointed, but also sad. As well as a little guilty. He was a mischievous little boy, but he wasn't cruel, and Alex couldn't imagine ever losing Dads or Auntie Evy. Alex could barely remember his own mum. . .she died when he was real little. For as long as he could remember, Auntie Evy was the closest thing he had to a mum.  
  
In fact, as far as Alex was concerned, she was more like a mum than an auntie. Which was why he was so glad when she met Auntie Celia and Auntie Anck. Auntie Celia was more inclined to spoil him and give him hugs, while Auntie Anck told the most gloriously icky stories. She wasn't like Auntie Celia, who liked kids a lot. Alex thought Auntie Celia would make a really good mum one day. No, Auntie Anck wasn't interested in being a mum. But that was okay, because Alex got on just fine with her.  
  
At the beginning of this weekend, Alex wasn't too sure what to think of Mr Rick or Mr Ardeth. Even at the age of eight, Alex could tell that Auntie Evy liked Mr Rick. . .a lot. And Mr Rick was pretty cool, even if he didn't know how to be a clown. He saw through the attempts all the kids made at manipulations. It was. . .what was that long word that Dr Galen used? Oh yeah. Rite of passage. It was something the kids always did with someone new.  
  
And Mr Rick passed with flying colors. He called the kids on their manipulations, and didn't let them get away with any of it. In fact, the only time Alex didn't want to be around Mr Rick was when it looked like he and Auntie Evy would kiss. He knew he would probably get his mouth washed out with soap if he told them to get a room, so instead, he left the room. Fortunately, according to what the other kids told him, they hadn't kissed. Yet. Every time they tried, Auntie Anck did something to stop them.  
  
Mr Ardeth was another one who was hard to fool, but he kinda scared Alex. It wasn't because of his tattoos, which Alex considered way cool. He was a lot more serious than Mr Rick, so it surprised Alex a lot when Olivia told everyone that Mr Ardeth and Auntie Celia liked each other. Alex didn't have much use for girls as a whole, except his three aunties. Even so, because he noticed that Mr Rick and Auntie Evy seemed to like each other, he started watching Mr Ardeth and Auntie Celia when they thought no one was looking.  
  
He came to the startling conclusion that Olivia was right. In fact, Mr Ardeth and Auntie Celia seemed to like each other even more than Mr Rick and Auntie Evy did. Alex wasn't sure how he felt about that, at first. Kissing was icky. . .but Auntie Celia seemed so much happier when she was around Mr Ardeth. Until he saw her with Mr Ardeth, it never even occurred to Alex that Auntie Celia might be sad. . .or, at least, unhappy.  
  
And Alex couldn't understand that. Part of him was bothered that Auntie Celia was even unhappy at all. The other part of him was bothered that they weren't enough to make Auntie Celia happy. . .him, Dads, Dr Galen, Auntie Evy, and Auntie Anck. This was a new situation for the little boy, and he wasn't quite sure how to react to it. For some reason, this liking between Mr Rick and Auntie Evy didn't bother him nearly as much.  
  
Maybe 'cause Auntie Evy always talked like she would never get married, and Alex really didn't believe that as much as she liked Mr Rick, she would marry him. Auntie Anck was, in the words of his father, more of a '_love 'em and leave 'em'_ type of girl. That was in response to Alex's question when he heard Auntie Evy describe Auntie Anck as being afraid of commitment. Alex still didn't understand. . .nor did he understand the slightly envious tone of voice which Auntie Evy used when she said that.  
  
But Auntie Celia. . .she was different. Out of all his aunties, Auntie Celia was the most likely to get married. And that worried Alex, because he knew sometimes when a lady got married, she moved far away from her family. He didn't want her to marry Mr Ardeth and move far away from them. If she married Mr Ardeth, that was even more likely, because he was from Egypt. So yes. . .he didn't know quite how to react to Mr Ardeth.  
  
Alex's world was changing, and he didn't know how to react to it. He didn't know how to react to Mr Ardeth. When Mr Rick suggested watching a movie, instead of trying to be a clown, Alex thought that was a great idea. He honestly was only thinking about how cool it would be, if he were a pirate like Will or Cap'n Jack. It never even occurred to him that someone else might feel as if their world was being turned upside down.  
  
Until they reached the part of the movie where Will found out that his father was a pirate. Auntie Anck murmured, "You know, it's always annoyed me. . .the part where they get to the cave, and Jack tells Will to stay put, not to do anything stupid. Jack has no room to talk about being stupid. I mean, he tells Will that Will's father was a pirate, and then can't understand why Will doesn't simply believe him."  
  
Auntie Evy actually snorted and replied, "I know! Especially since poor Will almost died because of pirates, and here comes this pirate who tells him that his own father was a pirate. And just expects him to accept it. Hello? That takes a little getting used to!" Alex looked over at his two aunts, prepared to indignantly defend his hero, when he stopped and thought about it. He tried to imagine being Will.  
  
But Alex was a child of the twenty-first century, and that proved to be more difficult than he could have thought. So he tried something else. Alex knew that Auntie Celia was almost abducted when she was a baby. . .she and Dr Galen both. So he tried to imagine it that way. He tried to imagine. . .tried to imagine if Dads was one of the men who tried to kidnap Auntie Celia and her big brother.  
  
It was in this way that Alex began to understand what Auntie Anck and Auntie Evy meant. He couldn't believe his Dads would ever do something like that. And he also understood why Will had such a hard time believing his dad was anything like those men who tried to kill him, attacked Port Royal, and took Elizabeth. It rattled the little boy, since he considered Cap'n Jack to be his hero up until that point.  
  
At that point, Alex realized that Cap'n Jack wasn't perfect. . .and his world was shaken once more. He looked around the room, seeing everyone as if for the first time. Maybe. . . maybe Auntie Celia also needed Ardeth, because nobody was perfect? Maybe he, Dads, Dr Galen, Auntie Anck and Auntie Evy weren't enough to make his quiet auntie happy, because nobody was perfect?  
  
It seemed to make the most sense. If nobody was perfect, you needed more people to make it perfect. To make yourself whole. That brought something else up to Alex, however. He was perfectly happy with Dads and his three aunties.  
  
Did you become less whole as you grew up? If that was the case, Alex didn't want to grow up. He wanted to stay a kid forever and ever. Even if people did think he was stupid because he was a kid. And yet. . .as he looked at his aunties and their misters, Alex didn't think that was right either. Maybe. . .maybe you just became more whole. The eight year old decided that he liked that explanation a lot better. He really didn't want to stay a kid forever.  
  
. . .

When she first arrived at university the previous year, Anck-su-namun Cortez would have decked the first person who told her that she would end up as an honorary tia to her roommate's nephew. She had little use for Evy at this point, and had a hard time even believing that Celia could come to mean so very much to her. The very idea that Evelyn's then-seven year old nephew would start calling her 'Auntie' Anck was beyond implausible.  
  
And yet, here she was, a year later. Celia was her best friend, and slowly, Anck was discovering that was more to Evy than anyone guessed. Even more surprising, Anck actually came to love Alex as a sobrino. She still didn't want children. It wasn't that she disliked them. She actually liked kids. . .a lot. However, liking kids wasn't a good enough reason to have children. She wasn't sure she would make a good mother.  
  
This was confided to Celia once, perhaps not the smartest thing to do. Her friend told her that if Anck-su-namun felt that way, at least she was honest enough to admit it. She knew people (not naming names, of course. . .that was Anck's style, not Celia's). . . who would never admit such a thing, who would have children just because it was expected of them. Better that Anck doubt her abilities than yield to pressure and have a child she wasn't sure she could take care of. Not, of course, Celia added with a sidelong glance, that she believed Anck would ever abandon her child. Not at all.  
  
Anck, however, was too grateful that someone didn't judge her. She thought Celia would make a great mother. . .she took good care of Anck and Evy. Anck made said observation to her own mother once, who responded that it sounded like Celia would make a fine mother once she grew up. Anck, of course, immediately jumped to her friend's aid, but her mother explained, "She must be able to take care of herself, hija, before she can take care of a child."  
  
Anck stopped, and barely managed to keep from muttering, 'hijo _de puta_.' Her mother was right, of course. Celia was nineteen years old, focused on her studies and future career. When she was older. . .perhaps twenty-five or twenty-six, that would be something different. Her mother agreed to that, adding she hoped Celia was wise enough to marry and have children. It was difficult to raise a child alone.  
  
Here again, Anck protested, remembering her years of growing up. Her mother did a fine job of raising her alone. There was a silence, then her mother whispered, "I am glad to hear that, mi hija. Pero. . .es dificil." It didn't strike Anck as strange that her mother switched back and forth between English and Spanish. She did it, too. Everyone she knew in the States, who was from Latin America, did it.  
  
Glancing at her best friend now, Celia enthralled with the movie, Anck smiled. She wondered what her mother would make of Ardeth Bey. A half second after that, Anck couldn't help wondering if Ardeth knew how to use a sword. She glanced at him a few times during the movie, particularly during the initial encounter between Will and Jack in the blacksmith shop. Ardeth's head was tilted somewhat to one side, his brows drawn together in concentration.  
  
She wondered what had his attention so much. Whatever it was, it also had the attention of his step-brother. O'Connell rose to his feet and leaned over to whisper something to Ardeth. The dark-haired young man nodded, glancing over at his step-brother. O'Connell returned to his seat, also watching with interest. _Hmm. I wonder what that was about_? The same thing happened when the pirates attacked Port Royal, and Will tried to defend his home.  
  
She also noticed that Ardeth seemed to lose interest when the scene shifted to Elizabeth on the Black Pearl. Instead, he looked at Celia, who was utterly focused on the movie. Foolish girl. If Anck was her, and a man was staring at her the way Ardeth was, Anck would have taken the opportunity given to her. Everyone else was paying attention to the movie. They could have kissed without fear of interruption. . .  
  
Or not. It was about that time that Matt and Cass rejoined them, both looking flushed and. . .well, she really didn't want to go there. Galen looked up from the movie briefly, Olivia happily settled on his lap, and observed, "Getting here kinda late, aren't you?" Matt scowled at him, but Galen just smirked at him, his dark blue eyes twinkling with mischief. The somewhat-larger man bopped him in the back of his head, then sank to the ground beside O'Connell.  
  
Cass grinned at Galen and sat in her boyfriend's lap, her grin widening as Matt wrapped his arms protectively around her. She leaned back against his chest. Feeling more than a little like a voyeur, Anck looked away once more. Honestly, while she loved this movie, she had seen it so many times that it was now more fun to watch other people watch the movie. She liked watching Evelyn mouth Orlando Bloom's dialogue, and Celia lean forward.  
  
She also liked watching Ardeth glance over at her, as if to make sure she didn't fall on her face. By this time, everyone was finished with their sandwiches, and the paper plates sat in front of the children, all of whom were entranced by the movie. O'Connell was watching Evelyn, just as Ardeth was watching Celia. Matt was glancing at the movie, but most of his attention was devoted to Cass.  
  
And while no one was looking at Galen, he had Olivia snuggled against his chest. Not at all the same thing, but that didn't stop Anck from feeling terribly lonely. More and more, the reasons she might have had for not going after a professor were looking more and more foolish.  
  
She wasn't like those petite predators, after all, the ones which she and her roommates hated so much. The ones who took such pleasure in ruining the careers and even the lives of young professors. She wasn't like them, not at all. And Professor Tepper seemed more than capable of taking care of himself. Why shouldn't she find love, like her two roommates were? Why shouldn't she pursue her heart's desire, just as young Will Turner was?  
  
Anck didn't have all the facts in her possession. She, of course, didn't realize that there was far more to 'Emmett Tepper' than she could have guessed at. Nor did she realize that her impulsive decision in that moment to pursue the handsome professor would result in a devastating fall-out for him, for herself, for her two roommates, and the objects of their respective affections. She had no way of knowing that.  
  
She knew only that she was lonely, and that she was tired of being lonely. Celia was engaged in a promising romance. And Evelyn seemed to be drawing closer to O'Connell. More than once, Celia tried to play matchmaker for Anck and Galen, and Anck loved her for it. But she didn't love Galen. He didn't make her heart speed up, just by looking at him. Not the way Emmett Tepper did.  
  
And, she believed that he belonged with Margit. . .even if he didn't realize it yet. Men were like that. They didn't always know what was best for them. Anck hadn't even met Margit yet, and she believed they would be good for each other. No, she hadn't met her yet. . .but she would, and Anck was looking forward to it. Yes. She was looking forward to it, and she was looking forward to seeing Emmett Tepper once more.  
  
The girl settled back in her seat, realizing with a start that they were almost to the end of the movie. She wouldn't have realized that, if Ardeth's laughter hadn't rung out in the nearly-silent room. Anck blinked, startled by the sound, though clearly, she wasn't nearly as surprised as his step-brother was. O'Connell was looking at Ardeth, mouthing '_who are you, and what have you done with my brother_?'  
  
Anck grinned. Oh, how she enjoyed harassing him! He was so much fun to torment! However, he didn't repeat himself aloud, and Anck pouted just a little. But briefly. Very briefly. Ardeth was laughing at Johnny Depp's expression when the feather of the Musketeer hat currently worn by Orlando Bloom got in his face. Literally. Anck grinned. As Jack made his escape and Norrington formally gave his blessing to Will and Elizabeth (poor man. . .Anck really did feel sorry for him), Elizabeth removed Will's hat.  
  
"No," she said, "he's a pirate." And kissed him, to the accompaniment of groans from the children. Anck rolled her eyes. Give the young ladies a few years, she knew, and they would be expressing their extreme hatred of poor Keira Knightley for kissing Orlando Bloom. He was cute, certainly, but he wasn't Anck's type. He was entirely too young for Anck's taste, even if he was twenty-six.  
  
However, it was then that Rick O'Connell gave her the weapon she was praying for. With a sigh, he muttered, "Thank God, I'd be wanting to do that myself."  
  
Anck knew what he meant. Really, she did. However, that didn't stop her from replying mischievously, "Oh. . .you mean kissing Orlando Bloom?" It wasn't said loudly. Just loudly enough for the adults to hear what she said. It took her companions a moment to realize what she said. Then the predicted reaction came. . .first, with a roar of laughter from Mathayus. He slumped back against the floor, laughing almost hysterically.  
  
Next was the equally predictable, "EWWWWW!!!!!!" That came from Rick O'Connell, who was wiping at his mouth. His expression sent Anck into spasms of laughter. He kept wiping at his mouth, whimpering, "She took off his hat, she took off that damn hat!" That made Anck laugh even harder, and she waved her hand helplessly. Through the mist of tears, she saw Celia slump sideways, her head resting against Ardeth's shoulder.  
  
And it was Ardeth who said what Anck was thinking, through his own gasps for breath, "I am sorry, ya ahi, but you walked right into that one." Ardeth's observation sent Celia into fresh spasms of laughter, and he had to put his arm around her to keep her from falling off the sofa. Galen was laughing hysterically, and O'Connell threw a pillow at his brother, pouting. Ardeth made a concerted effort to stop laughing, and asked, "Is there another movie the children would like to watch?"  
  
Bad idea. As one, the children shouted, "TARZAN!" Or maybe a good idea, for as the children responded to Ardeth's suggestion, O'Connell groaned and keeled over backward. Anck just smiled wickedly. Oh, this was the most fun she had in ages! And it almost took her mind off Emmett Tepper. . .almost.  
  
. . .  
  
This was something Beni really didn't want to do, but he saw no other choice. Evelyn Carnahan's notebooks yielded nothing of interest. Nor did her personal journal, nor did her field journal. He went through Anck's books, just for the sake of being thorough, but as he suspected, she wrote entirely in Spanish. He turned in a circle, rubbing his hand over his eyes. All three girls had their own computers, but Beni was no computer hacker.  
  
He looked again at Celia's desk. He didn't want to do this. He really didn't want to do this, but he had to give Lock-nah something, anything, to keep the big bad from getting suspicious. It didn't have to be anything big, just something that would buy Beni some time. With a bitter smile, he reflected that he knew this day was coming. . .he told himself that he couldn't give Celia more loyalty than he gave O'Connell. However, he didn't expect this day to come for some time. Muttering a prayer for forgiveness, Beni trudged over to Celia's somewhat cluttered desk. He had to smile. Evelyn's desk, of course, was eerily neat.  
  
Anck's desk was a disaster area. And Celia, as usual, fell somewhere in between the two. Of course. What else was new? Nothing, of course. Where did he start? He was betraying his friend, where should he start? Beni looked through the books in her shelf. Books for this year, and the previous year. Celia was a packrat. He should have realized that. She didn't like throwing anything away. You just never know when you might need something, was her reason for keeping things.  
  
Beside the books sat her notebooks, and Beni pulled them down. Each notebook was labeled with the name of the class to which it belonged. A flick of his finger revealed that Celia's name, the name of the class, the time, and her dorm was listed on the inside. He frowned. That could be dangerous. On the other hand, she kept her things with her at all times. She was, he realized, almost a control freak in that respect.  
  
As he thumbed through the stack of notebooks in his arms, Beni was disconcerted to find there was one notebook without a label. Carefully placing the other notebooks on the desk, he opened this one. . .and realized with a sinking heart that this was Celia's personal journal. How ironic. She put her personal journal in a notebook, then put that notebook with the notebooks for her classes.  
  
Which of her roommates did Celia distrust? Or maybe it was neither, maybe she simply had overall trust issues? That was possible. And he was about to confirm the reasons, whatever those reasons were, for those trust issues. Taking a deep breath, Beni noted the date. . . it was the previous week, when classes started back up. Celia wrote in her tiny, neat handwriting, "I'm back at classes. So much has happened. Neil Grady. I have to tell the girls about him. They have to know. He might try to hurt them."  
  
_Neil Grady? Who in the name of Arpad was Neil Grady_? Beni continued reading, as Celia explained, "This is the first time I've told this story. Maybe it will give me the courage to tell Evy and Anck. I am so angry, my hand is trembling as I hold this pen. But maybe once I write it down, it will become easier to speak of it. Maybe once I write it down, some of the bitterness and the rage will dissipate."  
  
With a growing horror, Beni read about that summer. Neil Grady was the jerk-off whom Celia told him about the previous week, the one who seriously demolished her self-esteem and left her wondering if people thought she thought she was somehow better than them. He trembled with rage, for he began to see things weren't so simple any more. He had this knowledge. He could buy himself time with this knowledge.  
  
But there was no way he would use this knowledge. He couldn't. Celia was violated three times now. . .first by this pig, Neil Grady. Then by the managers who knew damn good and well what Neil Grady was, and did nothing to protect that child. And now by Beni, who was reading her secrets. He could not violate her a fourth time by telling Lock-nah. It simply wasn't feasible, not even for a self-admitted weasel like Beni. There was being a weasel, and then there was being a scum. Beni didn't want to think he was scum already. This would be far worse than leaving O'Connell outside.  
  
It was still wrong, of course. But O'Connell, even then, was big and strong. Celia was strong, but she had a different strength. She was small and defenseless, in physical terms. Such a girl would never stand a chance against someone like Neil Grady. As he held Cecelia Anne Ferguson's journal, something occurred to Beni Gabor. He held in his hands an opportunity. Not to sell out a friend, but to protect one.  
  
He was a hero in his daughter's eyes, something that would not be true if his little girl ever found out about what he did. He could be a hero in fact, if he could find a way to use this information, not just to protect his Renee and their Ceci, but to protect Celia herself. There was a way to do it. . .he knew there was a way. First, he thought about telling Dr Bey, then shook his head. No. No, regardless of what Dr Bey might tell him, his first concern was the safety of his nephew. _Think, Beni, think_!  
  
"Well, well. They told me that you were a weasel. I never thought you would stoop to reading a friend's journal," an unfamiliar voice said. Beni spun toward the door, half afraid that his bladder would give way right, then, and there. A man he never saw before was looking at him with a smile that was half-amused, half-contemptuous. The man continued, "I am assuming that is a journal, yes? Not a class notebook?"  
  
"Look, I don't know who you are, but you're trespassing," Beni retorted in a quavering voice. As soon as the words were out, he was regretting them. The newcomer was trespassing, but so was he. The man just raised his eyebrows, a smile touching his lips. Okay, this wasn't good. Beni tried again, "I know this looks bad, but mister, I'm trying to save the lives of three innocent people, including a little girl."  
  
"Yes. . .your girlfriend and your daughter. Who is the third, I wonder? One of the inhabitants of this room? Perhaps the owner of the journal you now hold in your hand? Perhaps even the young girl who may steal Ardeth Bey's heart?" the other man asked. Beni's heart did flip- flops in his chest. Without intending to, he looked down at the journal once more. He began reading the second journal entry. . .the one which mentioned Ardeth Bey. By name.  
  
With a growing sense of horror, he realized that Celia was falling in love with the young Egyptian. At the very least, she was very attracted to him. Oh no. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. What was even worse? The intruder snatched the journal from his hands, murmuring under his breath in a foreign language. After a few moments, he looked up. He was smiling. A different smile. He said, "Well now. It would seem the young lady is far more than she would appear to be. I like that."  
  
The man closed the journal and tossed it to one side, the book landing with a soft thud on one of the beds. Beni looked at the discarded notebook, then at the other man, and the intruder continued, "I will give you no reason to fear me, Beni Gabor. Terrorizing innocent girls and weasels hold no appeal. That is not the pasttime of an honorable man, and I like to think that I am. My name is Imhotep. . .or, as I choose to be called on this college campus, Professor Emmett Tepper. Though you may find it difficult to believe, I have no wish to harm you, your lady, or your daughter. Much less three charming young ladies."  
  
Imhotep. His new employer. The one. . .Beni swallowed hard, asking, "What do you want of me?" He said that he didn't want to hurt anyone. Not the girls. Not Renee. Not Ceci. For the first time, especially since O'Connell caught him snooping, Beni began to feel a ray of hope. Maybe he could find a way to make all this right. With this man's help, he might just find that way after all.  
  
"Very simple. From now on, you report to me. You may be a weasel, Mr Gabor, but you are not cruel. And I do not trust Lock-nah. You tell me everything you learn from the girls, and you tell me the truth about Rick O'Connell and Ardeth Bey. Although. . .you need not tell me that your friend Celia is in love with him. That, I've already learned. In exchange, I will protect you. . .I will protect your beloved and your daughter. And I will do everything I can to shield the three girls. Do we have an accord?" Imhotep asked.  
  
Beni needed no time to think about that. He nodded hard, saying, "My Lord. . .how may I serve you?" The man rolled his eyes, as if annoyed, and Beni started talking fast, before Imhotep changed his mind, "The first thing you need to know is, that notebook can never be read by Lock-nah. There was a man who hurt Celia, very badly. He would hurt her again, and he would not hesitate to hurt anyone who cares for her. You mentioned Ardeth Bey. I don't know if Celia is falling in love with him, but she's definitely attracted to him. . .and I don't know how he feels about her. . ."


	19. Casting the Web

Reviews: 

Sailor Elf: Heheheh. . .no, but Galen certainly enjoyed doing it. And I know a lot of young ladies who wanted to switch places with Keira Knightley. . .however, Rick is neither a young lady, nor is he in any rush to switch places with her.

Lilylynn: I've updated! And thank you, I had a lot of fun writing the previous chapter. . . and this one.

Author's notes: Originally, the following songs, "_Electric Blue_" by Icehouse, '_Stray Cat Strut'_ bythe Stray Cats; '_Thing Called Love'_ by Bonnie Raitt, and _'You'll Be in My Heart'_ from _Tarzan _appeared in this chapter, until I learned of this site's policy regarding lyrics to songs.

Part Eighteen

When all was said and done, Imhotep wasn't especially interested in _The Perils of Pauline_. . .or, in this case, the angst-ridden love story between Ardeth Bey and Cecelia Ferguson. He could get that by watching your average soap, day or night. On the other hand, it was better that he have this information than Lock-nah. It wasn't that he had any particular fondness for his students. . .all right, he did have a fondness for one of them. . .but that wasn't the point.

The point was, he wouldn't be much of a man, if he allowed an innocent girl to be pulled into this, because Ardeth Bey had feelings for her. Curiously, Imhotep felt no contempt or even superiority toward Ardeth for his feelings toward the girl. He was the Med-jai chieftain, certainly. . .but he was also a young man. And young men fell in love, they became overwhelmingly attracted to young girls. It was the way of things.

And in some ways, Imhotep actually found the possibility that Ardeth was attracted to Imhotep's quiet but steadfast student rather encouraging. If Ardeth was attracted to some of the more flashy girls on campus, he would have truly lost respect for the boy. He should have realized that Suleiman Bey's second son had more depth to him than that. While Beni Gabor initially told him that he didn't know if Ardeth returned Cecelia's feelings, further discourse informed Imhotep that at the very least, she intrigued the young chieftain.

Beni also knew that Ardeth and his step-brother were going to an 'event' at the ancestral home of Cecelia and her brothers this weekend, something along the lines of a murder mystery weekend or some such thing. Ancestral home? Now that sounded even more intriguing. His new little pet knew far more than he ever guessed about the three roommates whom, it seemed, were involved in this particular shitepile all the way up to their pretty eyes.

Imhotep didn't usually use such vulgarities, but 'shitepile' was a favorite expression used by his friend Finn, and it amused the jewel thief to employ the term himself on occasion. Imhotep thought briefly of Finn. Perhaps he should have hired Finn, instead of Lock-nah. Finn was a little on the shady side, but he had his standards. After a moment, Imhotep laughed at himself. Finn, shady? That was rich indeed, coming from a jewel thief!

And in any event, he was more interested in hearing what Beni Gabor had to say. Yes, the step-brothers were outside Chicago, at a Victorian- style home built by Cecelia Ferguson's grandfather back in the nineteen fifties. (**That** was ancestral? Not hardly!) Cecelia's older brother Galen was a pediatrician, and most of his young patients were either very ill or dying. Imhotep swallowed hard, remembering now why he never wanted to become a doctor. It hurt, thinking about small children dying for any reason. It hurt far too much.

Evidently, it hurt far more than just the children and the parents in question. . .it also hurt their siblings, something Dr Galen Ferguson saw. Each year, for a weekend, the pediatrician would take between fifteen and twenty children whose siblings were very ill or dying, to the house where he and his younger siblings grew up. There would be horseback riding and stories and. . .and a weekend where they were the priority.

Imhotep decided that he liked Galen Ferguson, sight unseen. In any event, Ardeth and his irritating step-brother accompanied the three roommates to this weekend. Beni didn't know why they would volunteer, but Imhotep thought he had an idea. Ardeth had two small sisters, who meant the world to him. He probably missed them very much, and this weekend would give him a chance to be with them, if only in spirit.

Imhotep next wanted to know about the three roommates themselves. He knew about Cecelia Ferguson, of course. . .including the fact that she had Beni's loyalty. At least for the moment. He also knew that there was a history between Gabor and O'Connell. . .word reached Imhotep of the confrontation between the pair at the Student Union Building. As well as the American girl's intervention. . .it was this last bit of information that prompted Imhotep to take the girl seriously. If she was willing to stand up to a man twice her size. . .

And she was Anck-su-namun's best friend. Even as he planned ways to keep the three girls safe from potential fall-out, Imhotep was also plotting to win the support of the girl. If he had Cecelia on his side. . .perhaps she could influence Anck-su-namun. Influence only, because Imhotep didn't believe for a moment that any person, man or woman, could tell Anck-su-namun Cortez what to do. . .or whom to love.

He also learned that Anck was the wild child of the trio. She had a lovely body, she knew it, and she had no qualms whatsoever in showing that body off. During the summer time, she was particularly fond of wearing the cut-off shorts which were known as 'Daisy Dukes,' after the popular young girl in the American TV show, '_The Dukes of Hazzard_.' In Imhotep's mind, that didn't make her wild. . . until he heard about what Anck did to people who messed with her roommates or her friends. Imhotep smirked. On second thought, maybe he should leak it to Lock-nah that his archenemy was attracted to a certain young American girl. . .

Or not. Imhotep stopped smiling as he considered the consequences of such an action. Most assuredly, no matter how entertaining those few minutes would be of watching Anck-su-namun opening a can of whup-ass on Lock-nah, to use that very interesting American saying, the consequences simply weren't worth it. If Lock-nah knew Ardeth Bey was interested in any female, that girl's life would be forfeit. . .and the same would be true of whoever told Lock-nah of Ardeth's interest. Ardeth would kill him, and that wasn't taking into account Anck's reaction.

Oh, no. Definitely not worth it. Well, then. He would just have to find another way to get Anck's attention. He closed his eyes briefly, hoping that the image, which just flashed through his brain, was a product of his worried imagination. He didn't want to believe it was a premonition of things to come. Cecelia Ferguson, lying in a crumpled heap, a large bruise decorating the left side of her face, and Anck Cortez at her side, terrified and enraged.

No. No, it was just his imagination. It wouldn't come to pass. . . he wouldn't let it come to pass! Unfortunately for Imhotep, however, the wheels were already in motion, and it was only a matter of time. The die was already cast and the decision made. Destiny could not be changed now. Imhotep's fate was no longer in his hands. . .and by extension, nor were the lives of those whom he sought to protect.

Lock-nah was aware that his employer was going soft on them. As far as he was concerned, Imhotep was always too soft-hearted, too compassionate. He was enraged when he learned that Lock-nah threatened the lives of the two Med-jai brats, and warned Lock-nah that if such a thing happened again, he would kill him. That was something the thug (though he preferred the term 'enforcer') simply did not believe.

He wasn't the only one who noticed. Meela was, in the beginning, delighted by the twist of fate that brought her cousin to Imhotep's notice. However, that delight was quickly turning to rage and frustration. Because, of course, when Imhotep cared for someone, he sought to protect them. As yet, he was only concerned with protecting Anck-su-namun from the Med-jai. Lock-nah barely held back a snort of disgust.

As if the Med-jai would do anything to the little harlot? Would never happen. In some ways, Lock-nah understood Imhotep's fascination, and even respect, for the Med-jai. They were much alike. Neither had learned, yet, that protectors were losers. That those whom they protected would stab them in the back at their first opportunity. What was it that one of his heroes said in '_First Knight_,' Prince Malagant? Oh yes. God loves a winner. By Lock-nah's estimation, the gods must love him very, very much.

He looked at Meela, who was reading over the latest reports from their spies on campus. Meela never called them that. . .she called them 'operatives.' But they were still spies. Smiling at her fondly, Lock-nah walked to her side, asking, "Have you learned anything of interest, my love?" She was trying to learn everything she could about her cousin's life here. Trying to find a weakness to exploit, aside from her inexplicable attachment to her colorless little roommate.

"Perhaps. Listen to this. . .my dear cousin and her two roommates were involved in a confrontation inside the Student Union Building, on the same day our bunglers blew their attack on Bey and O'Connell," Meela replied, looking up at him with a thoughtful expression. Lock-nah nodded to indicate he was listening, and Meela continued, "The truly interesting part is that evil little bitch who stole my cousin was confronting O'Connell."

Now Lock-nah frowned, saying, "How is that possible? I thought she was afraid of her own shadow." She was certainly very quiet. . .a mouse who roared, perhaps. She was a plain little thing. . .was probably friends with Anck-su-namun because of the latter's striking beauty. And Meela's cousin was probably friendly with her because she felt sorry for her. Lock-nah certainly didn't see anything special about the girl.

"So did I, but we were wrong, my love. Not only did she confront O'Connell on that morning, but Henderson and Daniels said that she, my cousin, and their English roommate were at the confrontation that afternoon. More to the point, Lock-nah, the three of them defended the Med-jai brothers against our bunglers," Meela replied. His frown deepened. Was there some sort of connection here? And if so, what?

Hafez joined them, and Lock-nah immediately asked, "What sorts of things have you learned from Ardeth Bey?" Their associate just looked at them, as if to say, 'what in the hell are you talking about?' Lock-nah repeated, scowling, "What have you learned from him? He is your teaching assistant, after all!" The older man joined the impromptu conference, taking place around Meela's desk.

"Very little. . .he says almost nothing. His uncle doesn't trust me, so perhaps that is part of it. Why? What has the two of you like this?" Hafez asked. Lock-nah barely held back from rolling his eyes. Hafez was a fool, Imhotep was a sap. . .were he and Meela the only ones capable of carrying out their plan to the end? Lock-nah almost snorted in disgust. So it would seem, at least! On the other hand, while a fool, Hafez did have a point. Ardeth Bey did not give his trust easily. . .and if his uncle distrusted Hafez, the chieftain would think twice about giving his trust where his uncle did not.

His uncle. Lock-nah thought about that for a few moments. Then he looked up at Meela and smiled. She returned the smile, though she looked confused, and asked, "What is it, my love? Why do you smile like that? What has your devious mind conjured up?" Lock-nah merely smiled as he thought through his plan once more. It would require some time and some planning, but it was entirely possible that he could force his enemy 'off-base.' And Lock-nah was very, very, very good at planning.

"I am thinking, my Meela, that our dear Mr Hafez has just given us a way to undermine the Med-jai here on campus. Imhotep forbade us to harm Ardeth Bey. . .but nothing was ever said about Dr Terrence Bey, hmm? Hafez said it. . .that young fool trusts his uncle. We take his uncle out of the picture, we also take an ally out of the picture. O'Connell will be on the next flight back to Egypt. . .he's a coward, remember? And Ardeth Bey will be all alone," Lock-nah replied with a malevolent smile.

"How shall we do it? Arrange for an accident with his car? That would be difficult, and quite possibly foolish. Too personal," Meela suggested. Lock-nah grunted his agreement. That was far too personal and far too risky. No. No, he wanted something more. . .random. Meela continued, thinking out loud as she often did, "And it cannot be soon. We must wait until the Med-jai's guard is down. Perhaps the night of Homecoming?"

Lock-nah smiled at her. Perfect! But then, he expected such things from Meela. Perhaps when this was all over, they would marry. He replied, "Homecoming. . .yes, I believe I have heard references to a fireworks display the night before the Homecoming football game. Perhaps we should make another fireworks display during the dance." Meela canted her head to one side, regarding him with a quizzical look.

"And how shall we ensure that Dr Bey falls into our plans for him? This is University, Lock-nah, not high school. Chaperones aren't as necessary here," she pointed out. Ahhh, but he never said anything about fireworks at the auditorium where the dance would be held! Something she realized a moment later, adding, "You do not mean at the dance itself. You mean something else. . .some where else."

"Accidents can always happen in a lab, my dear Meela. Particularly labs with dangerous, flammable chemicals. We have nearly two months to plan our attack. But know this. . .on Homecoming night, when the foolish children of this university are dancing and making merry, we will be striking a blow against the Med-jai. And if we plan it correctly, Imhotep will never know it was us. Even if he does. . .who cares? He only told us to leave the Med-jai chieftain alone!" Lock-nah proclaimed.

Meela beamed at him, saying, "I am so proud of you!" She threw her arms around his neck, and Lock-nah's arms encircled her small waist. Meela held on tightly, whispering, "And may I still have that irksome little bitch who stole my cousin to play with before I kill her?" Lock-nah smiled, though in truth, he was becoming concerned with his girlfriend's continuing obsession with her cousin's friend. He was concerned that Meela would end up jeopardizing the entire operation if she continued on this path.

Still, he loved Meela, and he told her, "You may play with her as long as you wish, love. And if you like, we can make your traitorous cousin watch." Meela actually squealed in delight, and Lock-nah noticed Hafez looking at Meela as if she was. . .insane. She wasn't, of course. Meela was one of the sanest people Lock-nah ever knew. She was simply amoral. There was such freedom in amorality. To never be troubled by the dictates of one's conscience. To simply do what one wanted, never mind the consequences to others. Who cared?

"For now, we must discuss how we will set this trap. I can tell you this right away. Enemy though he may be, Terrence Bey is no fool. He is far wiser than his nephew Andreas, and he is older. He will not be easily tricked," Hafez replied, warning them both. Lock-nah took heed. However, he was already thinking about how to lead the sheep to the wolf. It would not be so hard a thing. Just threaten what he loves most. Protectors were so predictable!

* * *

This past weekend proved to be educational for Ardeth, in more ways than one. He learned, for instance, that adults (or at least, young adults) were as attached to cartoons as small children. He learned this by way of '_Gargoyles_' on the first night, and '_Tarzan_' this afternoon. He read the original novel by Edgar Rice Burroughs when he was a teenager, and was a little nonplussed to discover that there was a cartoon version. He had little time to watch any tv.

However, he resolved not to compare the two versions, and instead, focused on simply enjoying himself. Much to his surprise, he did. Even in this cartoon form, the story touched his heart. And, he couldn't help noticing the similarities between Miss Jane Porter and Evelyn Carnahan. Ardeth wondered if his brother noticed the same thing. Then Celia put her hand on his thigh when she leaned over to put the popcorn on the floor for the children and it took a good fifteen minutes before Ardeth could pay attention to anything other than his racing heart.

He came to the conclusion that she liked doing things like that. The first time she did it was at the beginning of '_Tarzan_,' while Evelyn was into the kitchen to start the popcorn. Celia anchored herself by putting her hand on Ardeth's thigh and reaching out her free hand to Evelyn after opening the plastic bag around the popcorn. By the time Ardeth was capable of thinking once more, the popcorn was being carried into the living room. It was very distressing to realize he could lose his focus so, and he promised himself that he would ask her not to do it again.

By the time Ardeth was capable of paying attention after this second time, he lost several minutes of the movie and Tarzan's elephant friend Tantor was, as Galen put it, shifting into cavalry mode. Ardeth liked Tantor. Especially when he blew the cavalry charge, and behaved like a submarine. This amused the children as well, for they all began giggling at the aquatic noises the elephant was making.

When he wasn't watching the movie, Ardeth watched the others. Celia was like a little child herself, laughing at the funny parts, looking sad when Tarzan was lonely or shunned, and singing along with the songs. The little ones would love her, he knew. He had a sudden, powerful image of his two baby sisters with the young girl who was quickly winning his heart, and that image took his breath away.

Rick was pretending that he was bored, but Ardeth knew his brother, and knew he was enjoying the movie as well. Honestly, he didn't understand why Rick was so determined to pretend. He understood a good bit of it was machismo (which, Ardeth maintained, was something totally different from stoicism). But surely his life as a Med-jai also taught him to take joy and laughter where it could be found, and be damned how it looked!

Ardeth also found the couple of Matt and Cass intriguing. Part of it was seeing such a large man with such a small woman. Cass could easily be described as 'tiny.' But there was no doubt in Ardeth's mind that Matt was wrapped around her pinkie finger. He should know, for Rick often told him that Ardeth was wrapped around the pinkie fingers of their baby sisters. Indeed. . .and Ardeth was not in the least bit ashamed of it!

Matt was very similar in that respect, for he seemed to define the term, 'gentle giant.' The children crawled over and around him, and he drew giggles of delight and squeals of mock-terror as he picked them up and tossed them into the air. Right up until the time Evelyn reminded him that if he made the children sick, he had the task of cleaning up the mess. Ardeth didn't miss the disgruntled look Matt sent in Evelyn's direction. . .but he did contain his smile.

Evelyn and Anck-su-namun were not disguising the delight they found in the movie, either, and because of that, they, too, were a delight to watch. Thinking of Evelyn drew his attention back to his brother. . .and sure enough, Rick ever so casually glanced over at Evelyn now and again. Ardeth stifled a laugh. Only someone who knew Rick well could see that the casualness was false. Then again, Rick wasn't trying to fool him. . .only Evelyn.

Galen was leaning back on the other side of his sister, long legs stretched out in front of him. He was another surprise to Ardeth, perhaps because he expected him to be so much like Andreas. There were similarities between them, yes. . .but they were not the same person. Ardeth frowned at that, for at twenty-two, he still struggled between idolizing his brother and seeing him as he truly was. He spent so many years idolizing Andreas, even after he became chieftain. . .perhaps because of his brother's violent death.

As ever, Ardeth spent little time thinking about what he suffered when his brother was killed. There were others who had troubles during that time. . .his sister, for one. Anatol, who was nine years old and saw his brother killed. Rick turned his head away from the tv screen, and Ardeth barely controlled his desire to flinch. His sandy-haired brother was the only person who ever called him on what happened during that time.

His mother realized years earlier that it was hard enough for Ardeth to acknowledge he allowed his sister's rapist to live (never mind that Ardeth was fighting for his own life at the time. . .that was beside the point). Bringing up what was done after Andreas was murdered was more than he could bear. Ardeth could not forgive himself for failing his sister. . .or allowing such things to be done to him. Rick had no such compunctions. Rick was the one who cut Ardeth down, after Anatol ran for help. Rick was the one who carried him to a horse and took him back to the Med-jai encampment. And Rick remained at his side through the fevers and the nightmares and the long days of recovering his strength.

Earlier, Celia told him that Galen could turn into a berserker when she or their younger brother Jason was threatened. Ardeth had no difficulty seeing this. However, he also saw that Galen had something that Andreas lacked. Self-control, for one thing. Andreas was the chieftain, and it was his decision to ride after Lock-nah and his men without back-up. Ardeth tried to talk his brother out of this action. He failed.

However, Galen Ferguson was more. . .inclined to think and plan, rather than act. Ardeth's instincts as an older brother told him that Galen knew exactly what happened between his baby sister and this Neil Grady over the summer. . .yet, if he did anything about it, Celia either didn't know. . .or he was still planning his own justice. Andreas would have never waited. He would have simply attacked the offender. . .and publicly humiliated him.

There was also the matter of Galen's attitude toward Ardeth. The young man was a little surprised. . .no, a lot surprised. . .that Galen reacted so well to what was happening between Celia and Ardeth. Again, a marked change from Andreas. . .or Rick. Though it took more than a year, Rick eventually came to accept both Acacia and Aleta as sisters, just as Thalia and Yasmina were. And as such, he was viciously protective of them both. In Rick's eyes, no one was good enough for either of their sisters.

Galen Ferguson, however, seemed to think that Ardeth was good enough for his little sister. Nothing was said outright. . .but there was a tacit approval. There was a lot Ardeth didn't know. . .or understand. . .about the relationship between the Ferguson siblings. He didn't know if Galen realized just why they were in the United States. . .nor did Ardeth know how much of the truth Galen guessed.

And curiously, this train of thought came to a head during the climactic confrontation between Clayton and Tarzan. Ardeth always did have strangely appropriate timing. . .at least, according to his older brother. The young chieftain pulled his attention away from thinking about the Ferguson family, and instead, focused once more on the movie. He found himself almost holding his breath (and hoping Rick didn't notice) when Tarzan and Kerchak were finally reconciled, after so many years.

Next came the good-bye between Jane and Tarzan. . .the young English girl was traveling back to England with her absent-minded professor father. Doubtless, she thought she was needed there. Archimedes Porter needed her to take care of him. Porter, however, proved to be more unselfish than that. He urged his daughter to return to Tarzan, reminding her that 'you love him.'

As if to prove her father's point, her glove was caught by the wind. . .and blown straight back to Tarzan, who caught it and held it as if it was something precious. Ardeth, of course, realized that such a thing would have never happened in the nineteenth or early twentieth centuries. But. . .he was young and falling in love, and the relationship blooming between Tarzan and Jane reminded him of his own blossoming feelings for Celia. Such a thing was impossible for Tarzan and Jane in the real nineteenth century. . . might it not be possible for Ardeth and Celia in the twenty-first? Once the danger was passed. . .wasn't it possible?

Jane listened to her father. She catapulted out of the boat (how she did that, without capsizing it, Ardeth had no idea), and made her way back to Tarzan, who was still watching on shore. She leapt into his arms, knocking him to the ground. That drew a laugh from everyone watching the movie. . .between Tarzan landing flat on his posterior and Jane's rather sheepish expression when she realized what she had done, Ardeth was smiling even as Archimedes Porter joined his daughter.

The very next scene took his breath away. . .Tarzan and Jane, together, flying through the air, swinging from vine to vine. It took his breath away and sent chills down his spine. Two worlds, one family, indeed. And as the movie ended, he dared to hope that even someone such as himself, who was duty-bound from the moment he entered the world. . .could have a happy ending. Could love conquer all? Perhaps, after the Book retrieved and Lock-nah neutralized once and for all. . .perhaps, then they would see.

But for now, it was time to return to the real world. There were bags to be packed, and he and Rick had an investigation to continue. As everyone shuffled off to their respective rooms to pack, Ardeth looked at Celia. She knelt in front of the DVD player, and as if feeling his eyes on her, she looked up. A faint smile crossed her face, as if she knew what he was thinking. He smiled back. . .then went upstairs to do what had to be done.

* * *

As the college students, children, doctors, and miscellaneous persons packed to return to the university, sound echoed through the house. Indeed, it could be said that the walls shook with the laughter of children and adults alike. Along with singing. Rick O'Connell groaned aloud as he listened to Alex Carnahan and Matt singing '_Two Worlds'_ for the umpteenth time in the last twenty-five minutes.

"It isn't funny. . .thanks to that damn movie, I'll have that damn song in my damn head for the next few days!" he growled in response to the soft chuckle coming from the other side of the room. Ardeth was packing what little remained, and he straightened up, turning to look at Rick. The American growled, and threw a pillow at him. Ardeth easily dodged it, and Rick added, "This is your fault, you know. . .you suggested watching another movie!"

"I did suggest another movie, aywa. . .but it was the children's choice. Besides, if you will have '_Two Worlds'_ in your head, I will have the other song in mine," Ardeth replied. Rick just groaned again. That was even worse. During the end credits, the three hellions sang along. Ardeth added, his voice sounding almost dreamy, "The lyrics are very suitable to Celia, do you not think so? 'For someone so small, you seem so strong.' Yes, they are very suitable to Celia."

Rick's jaw dropped. Oh no. No, no, no, this was **SOOOOO** not happening to him! His little brother, the stoic Med-jai chieftain, did not just say that a song reminded him of a girl. This could **NOT** be happening! (Never mind that the song reminded him of Evelyn. That wasn't the point.) And he was **NOT** seeing that little smile on his brother's face. It almost reminded him. . .

Almost reminded him of the smile Andreas used to wear after coming out of a particular building in Cairo. _EW_! No, no, no! He did NOT want to think that thought, he did not even want to consider that thought! The idea of Ardeth. . .the image of Ardeth. . .doing _that _had Rick shaking his head to shake the image out. Just to be safe, though, Rick looked again. During that second look, he realized it wasn't **QUITE** the same smile. There was always a certain amount of smugness in Andreas' face. One reason why Rick never really liked the guy. . .that, and the fact that they were **WAY** too much alike.

There was no such smugness in Ardeth's expression. Only a quiet pleasure. His little brother was falling in love, and he was happy, Rick realized with a pang. It was so rare that Ardeth looked happy, that Rick was actually surprised to see it. The surprise was followed by jealousy, and jealousy by anger. Only this time, the anger wasn't directed at Celia Ferguson or his brother. Rather, it was directed at himself.

Ardeth was happy when he was around the little roommate. Why did he. . .why did Rick keep screwing that up? Was he that jealous, was he that petty, that he didn't want his own brother to be happy? Rick didn't like that idea. No, he hadn't had a chance to get closer to Evelyn since realizing how adorable she was when she blushed or when she was drunk. But that wasn't Ardeth's doing. . .or the little roommate's.

If anything, it was Anck's doing. . .and she did it after he interfered in a MOMENT between her little roommate and his brother. _Damn_. Rick actually caught himself pouting. Him. A twenty-three year old Med-jai (admittedly, American by birth) was pouting like he was a five year old. Not even Thalia and Yasmina pouted, and they were hardly more than babies. Okay, they didn't pout _much_.

Rick asked softly, "Ardeth? What is it about the lit. . .about Celia that you like so much?" There was no sarcasm this time, only an honest desire, an honest, sincere request. He wanted to know, he wanted to understand. He wanted to understand, so he would stop being such a bastard. He knew his brother. Ardeth tolerated only so much, and then he would push back. For very good reasons, Rick didn't want that to happen. His brother didn't go for half-measures, even among his own family.

The girls. . .Acacia, Aleta, Yasmina, and Thalia. . .knew better than to push him too far. Anatol, at fourteen, had no desire to irritate his adored older brother. Andreas was dead. Which left Rick as the main pain in Ardeth's neck. There were times when Rick pushed Ardeth's buttons, just to reassure himself that his step-brother still human, and not a Stepford Med-jai. And there were other times when Ardeth's eyes would take on this hardened glint, warning Rick that he was just about to cross a final line.

He saw that glint sometimes, when Rick's jealousy of Celia Ferguson became more pronounced. Ardeth replied quietly, "I am uncertain where I should begin, Rick. There are so many things. . . little and not so little. I like her smile. . .the way her hair turns red in a certain light. I like watching her with little ones, and imagining how the babies would react to her. I. . . I like hearing her laugh and joke with her roommates, with her sisters. I like hearing her talk about her family, and seeing her eyes light up when she talks about her studies."

_Damn_. Talk about getting more than he bargained for! Rick wasn't even sure how to start processing that! Then Ardeth looked at him with a slight cant to his head, asking, "And what of you, my brother? What is it about Evelyn Carnahan that draws you like a moth to a flame? What is it that makes her so special, so unlike the women you have known in the past? Both known. . .and known in the Biblical sense?" Rick narrowed his eyes at his brother, then threw a pillow in Ardeth's general direction. Okay, when his brother started using slang like that, it was way too much!

Ardeth dodged the pillow easily, but Rick wasn't so lucky. Damn. Rick hated when he did this. The American brother sighed, "Uhm. . .damn. I'm not sure. She's cute when she's mad. And she's smart. God, she's so smart! Uhm. . .she's cute when she's drunk. Even cuter than when she's mad. I like her loyalty. . .she pretends to be so stiff, but when she forgets how she's _supposed_ to be. . ."

Ardeth was listening, making no comment, and Rick continued in the absence of smart-ass remarks from his brother, "I like to watch her with the kids, too. She acts like she's their mother. I can kinda see why Jonathan calls her 'old mum.' I think she's bossier than her roommate. I. . .I like the way she spars with Anck-su-namun. The wild child. And there's a gal to scare any man. All three of them are."

"Why?" Ardeth asked, speaking for the first time since Rick started answering his question. Rick looked at his brother, and Ardeth continued, "Why would they frighten you, ya ahi? I do not understand." He shook his head with a confused expression. He wasn't the only one confused. How was it possible that Ardeth didn't understand how dangerous those three could be. . .how terrifying, even?

Worse yet, he didn't know how to explain it. In several, very important ways, his little brother was an innocent. And, he looked at the world in a very different way from Rick. He explained after a moment, "Because there are some women who. . .are like forces of nature. This can be a good thing or bad thing. Anck-su-namun is somewhat wild. She's irrepressible, there's nothing she won't try. That's the good way. Then there's Tamar or Sanure. Steamrollers have nothing on those two."

Ardeth nodded and turned to look at Rick. The elder was gratified to see some understanding there, and continued, "Then there's Evelyn. A real smart girl, who isn't afraid of showing how smart she is, and not ashamed of it either. That's scary if you aren't as smart as she is, and know it." He lost Ardeth again, he could tell. They were dealing in things with which Ardeth had no experience. . .no understanding.

So he tried another approach, saying, "It's a matter of pride, Ardeth. There are a lot of men who are. . .undone by a woman who is smarter or stronger than they are. If you're smart," which Ardeth was, and that was when it hit Rick why his brother didn't understand. He continued, "If you're smart, you accept it and move on. If a guy can accept that a woman is smarter or stronger than he is, he's ahead of the game."

"Like a missing part of yourself," Ardeth murmured. Rick hated when his brother went all mystical, but this time, Ardeth was talking about something he could comprehend. Ardeth refocused on Rick once more, explaining, "My apologies, Rick, I know how much you hate when I go all. . .now, what is your word? All 'woowoo,' I believe." Okay, now that was just weird. Hearing _that_ come out of Ardeth's mouth, it was just. . .weird.

His brother paid no attention, continuing, "But. . .it's something that my father once told me, when I was a child. Not long before he died, so I was perhaps the same age as Kate. He. . . told me that everyone has a particular destiny. They can only fulfill that destiny when they embrace a missing part of themselves. It could be. . .it could be their soulmate, it could be their occupation or their duty, it could be their past."

Rick, who never met Suleiman Bey, often thought that Ardeth must have absorbed his father's knowledge as a chieftain by way of osmosis. He was told that Ardeth was much like his father, in looks as well as personality. And Uncle Nassor told him on more than one occasion that he thought Rick would have considered Suleiman to be a 'cool' person. It was all Rick could do, to keep from laughing when he heard Uncle Nassor talk like that, but he understood what the older Med-jai meant.

He wasn't sure Uncle Nassor was right, but he would keep that to himself. For now. Ardeth continued, "My father always told me that once a man. . .or a woman. . . accepted that missing piece of themselves, once they embraced it, they could do anything. I did not believe him at the time. I was no more than twelve or thirteen. But now. . .now I am starting to see." Yeah. So was Rick. And it was scaring the hell out of him!

* * *

"You two are starting to scare me," Anck told her two roommates. The trio was in the bedroom shared by Celia and Anck during the last two nights. Evy was done with her packing (did it the night before. . .and they were what, surprised by this?), then helped Olivia with her packing. Once that was finished, she came over to help them. She wasn't really helping. More like, getting in the way, but Anck didn't really care about that part. It gave her a chance to further harass her roommate.

"You don't have to be scared, Anck. . .at least not yet. Not until we start singing '_Somewhere Over the Rainbow_,' or '_Someday Out of the Blue_,' or even the one from '_Pocahontas_,' the one that Vanessa Williams sings," Celia responded. That was the trouble, though. Anck liked all those songs. Especially '_Colors of the Wind_.' Celia added thoughtfully, "On second thought, what's scary is if Evy's new boyfriend started singing any of those. That would be enough to traumatize anyone."

Anck burst out laughing, and Evy just glared at their roommate, hissing, "Oooh, that's not even funny!" Anck laughed harder. . .yes, it was! Now Evy's glare was turned on her, but Anck didn't care. She saw a lot scarier things in her life than Evy Carnahan's glare. Including their roommate when she was mad. Evy added, in a 'flouncy' tone, "Besides, it isn't as if Ardeth isn't intimidating."

"Intimidating, yes. . .traumatizing, no," Celia returned with an impish grin. Evy shot her another '_oooooh_!' look, and Celia continued, "Relax, Evy, the only reason I'm giving you such a hard time about it is because you get all flustered. Something we're not used to seeing, right, Anck?" The third girl bobbed her head emphatically. This was fun. . .this was more fun than harassing Evy herself. This was unexpected!

"I am NOT flustered!" Evy blurted out. Anck and Celia exchanged another look, saying, '_suuuuuuure_ you're not.' Evy repeated stubbornly, "I am not. I am merely. . .I am merely. . .merely. . .indignant!" She bobbed her head once, as if in confirmation, and went on, "I am indignant on his behalf. O'Connell, I mean, not Ardeth." Indignant, huh? Anck put the last CD back into her duffel bag, batting Evy's hands away.

"Okay, Evelyn Monifa, that makes absolutely no sense. Why would you be indignant on his behalf?" Celia asked. She was using Evy's middle name. Anck knew that was opening a new can of worms. A wink from her best friend told her that Celia knew exactly what she was doing. Of course she was. She was the only member of the trio who actually thought before she did something half the time.

"Because, Cecelia Anne, you are saying that he is traumatizing," Evy replied with that stiff-upper-lip dignity that made Anck want to slap her clear into next week. Only this time, that was mixed with just a touch of defensiveness. Oh. Now this was interesting! Celia just smiled, though Evy wasn't currently looking at her. Damn. Anck never realized just how much she rubbed off on her roommate until now! Or was Celia always this devious?

"Well, actually, what I said was that the idea of him singing those songs was traumatizing. And even if I did call him traumatizing. . .or rather, traumatic. . .why does it make a difference?" Celia asked innocently. _Oooh, hermanita_, Anck thought, shaking her head mentally, _you are bad. Mal! Que mal_! But that didn't mean Anck wasn't enjoying this. She was. Just when she thought she had one of her roommates figured out, they went and surprised her. Celia looked over at Anck, that innocent expression firmly in place, and added, "After all. It isn't like he's anyone important to you, is he? I mean, he's rude, arrogant, ill-mannered, and you don't like him at all."

Evy's mouth opened and closed for several moments as she looked at Celia. Anck found herself very grateful that her mother decided 'Anck-su-namun' was enough of a mouthful. . .and thus, never gave her a middle name. However, before she could mention this, Rick O'Connell asked, "Anybody I know?" The trio turned as one to look at him. He was standing in the doorway, a backpack slung over his shoulder.

Celia smiled sweetly as O'Connell picked up Evy's duffel bag, replying, "I don't know. Do you know anyone who is rude, arrogant, and ill-mannered, and thoroughly unlikeable?" Anck looked from her roommate to O'Connell, who was smiling. In spite of herself, Anck found she rather enjoyed these verbal matches between her best friend and the sandy-haired man. All right, so this was really the first one. . . she still enjoyed it.

"That describes a lot of people I know, actually, including my partner's two buddies," O'Connell returned fire. However, he didn't look angry. If anything, he looked like he was enjoying this as well. A glance back at Celia told Anck that her friend was enjoying this herself. O'Connell added, "And I bet you've found the same thing during the last few months, based on what I saw at the Student Union Building."

Celia shrugged, answering, "There are plenty of jerks on a college campus, Mr O'Connell, and just as many at a high school." Ay, su amiga dice la verdad! Too many times, Anck encountered one of those jerks. They expected her to have no intelligence, because she was attractive. . .and made assumptions they had no business making. There were so many ways for someone to be a jerk. Anck wondered if anyone ever catalogued them all. That would be a life's pursuit, to use Evy's words, by itself.

"I can't argue with that. I hear the work force is chock-block full of jerks," O'Connell observed. Celia froze, and her eyes shifted from Anck and Evy, to the man. Then she looked at Ardeth, who had appeared behind his step-brother, and now looked somewhat confused. O'Connell continued, "I remember my dad telling me about these jerks who messed with my mother, before they met and married. Those are the times when I feel real grateful to be part of the Med-jai."

Med-jai? What the hell was that? Ardeth tensed, his dark eyes darting back and forth between O'Connell and the three roommates. Almost as if he was afraid of. . .afraid they would ask what a Med-jai was. Anck decided to ease the tension in the room, saying, "Yeah, well, not all of us are that lucky." She didn't miss the grateful look she received from Ardeth. Nor did she acknowledge it. Anck had a lot to learn about male-female relationships, but one thing she did know. She didn't want to embarrass Ardeth by bringing attention to him.

"What is it," Celia asked softly, "that makes men think women are easy targets? Because we're smaller? Don't they get that makes us more dangerous, rather than less? We're small, not as physically strong. . .so that means we have to be smarter. More cunning." O'Connell looked at her in surprise, and Celia shrugged, adding, "So I listened to my grandmother a lot when I was growing up. She was right. About a lot of things." Anck, who knew that Annabelle was more like Celia's mother than the woman who gave her life, said nothing.

"That's why some guys make you girls targets," O'Connell answered unexpectedly, "because you are smarter and stronger. It scares them. Like in '_ID4_,' and the president said they would take out the alien ship before it took them out. Same idea. I can't explain why some men are afraid of women who aren't clingy and weak. I don't understand it myself. I mean, sure, a guy likes to feel needed. But clinging gals are exhausting. They're high maintenance, and where's the fun in that?"

"You know, Mr O'Connell," Celia replied slowly, "if you aren't careful, I might actually find myself liking you." O'Connell looked at her, almost as if he had never seen her before, but before he could answer, Celia shook herself and added, "We should get going, if we want to get back at a decent hour. C'mon, let's go say g'bye to the kids, and get it over with." With that, she picked up her bag and walked past the brothers. But Anck saw that as she passed, Ardeth took the bag from her hand. So there _were_ gentlemen left in the world!

* * *

Jonathan Carnahan was thinking anything _but _gentlemanly thoughts as he drove back to the campus. Of course, that was due in no small part to the raucous singing coming from the very back seat of his beloved van. Evy and her two roommates, and the step-brothers, piled into the van about twenty minutes earlier, after a prolonged good-bye. Galen Ferguson hugged his sister at least twice. . .that Jonathan knew about. They certainly were an affectionate family.

Each of the children were hugged at least once by each of the adults, and sometimes twice in a few cases. The van was loaded up while the hugs and good-byes were being said, which was why some children were hugged more than once. The adults lost track of whom they hugged. Jonathan promised his son that he would be home just as soon as he dropped off the three aunties at the dorm. Right now, he wasn't sure if he could keep that promise. At least, not the part of the promise that involved him leaving them at the dorm safely.

They turned on the radio, and the evil trio in the very back. . .namely his darling baby sister, Anck, and Celia. . .immediately began singing along. Since Jonathan grew up in the 1980's, he listened primarily to the music of that decade. It was considerably better than the trash they played nowadays. First came '_Stray Cat Strut_.' He wasn't surprised that Celia knew the song. . .what surprised him was Anck and Evy.

Next came Survivor's '_Eye of the Tiger_.' Jonathan glanced into the very back, and immediately wished he hadn't. He was sure the sight of his sister 'dancing' in the back of the van would probably give him nightmares for weeks. For that matter, the sight of her 'punching' the air in time to the music would do the same. His sister simply didn't DO things like that!

Right now, they were singing along with Bonnie Raitt on '_Thing Called Love_.' He kept forgetting that these girls were born around the same time music videos became big. They didn't remember a time before music videos. . .probably because they weren't born yet. They didn't know what it was like, to see those first videos. He remembered when this song came out, because he always had a weakness for red-heads.

And he had to admit, if only to himself that what the girls lacked in harmony and singing talent they made up for with enthusiasm. Anck and Celia were belting out the song lustily. (Now there was a word Jonathan preferred not to use in association with either of his sister's roommates . . .that was yet another thing that would give him nightmares). Besides, there was the added entertainment value of watching Rick O'Connell and his stepbrother.

Jonathan shuddered with disgust, remembering something that happened at the house. Ardeth and Celia snuck a few moments to themselves, while the children were getting ready to leave. Jonathan walked in on them kissing, and walked right back out. He was seriously tempted to tell them to get a room, until he realized that was exactly what they did. . .until he walked into the room, they were alone. So, he kept his mouth shut. . .and kept walking.

He supposed he could have told Galen Ferguson. On the other hand, Galen probably wouldn't have cared. Jonathan winced a little as the girls' voices raised with every repeat of 'thing called love.' Yes, they certainly were lusty singers. . .even if they weren't especially tuneful. Then there was Ardeth's expression. He actually looked enchanted. . .if a bit bemused. It had to be love, if he was enchanted by _that_.

Fortunately, the song changed. Unfortunately, Celia squealed in delight, "I LOVE this song! Galen always played it when I was a little girl!" Jonathan listened in amazement. She knew that, just from the opening chords? Apparently so, for she sang along, "If a boy had a chance, a chance with someone like you. . .are you gonna break his heart? Let him cry for the moon? Are you hiding, somewhere behind those eyes?"

Now Jonathan recognized the song. Icehouse's '_Electric Blue_.' Celia was born in '84. . .which would have made her about four or five when it came out. Maybe even three. She wasn't joking. She _was_ a little girl when Galen played it. . .then again, she wasn't exactly big now, either. However, the next voice to join the impromptu jam session couldn't have been much older at the time. On the other hand, he was considerably larger.

Rick O'Connell joined in during the chorus, his voice lusty if not on key, as such. Okay. Now that was just plain traumatizing. He looked in the rearview mirror, at the two happily singing Americans. Ardeth was grinning broadly, his dark eyes reflecting a mischievous streak that Jonathan could only guess at previously.

And Evy? Evy was staring at the big American with unabashed shock. Anck, on the other hand, slid all the way down in her seat, tears of laughter rolling down her face. Jonathan didn't know exactly what was so funny.

Unless it was the idea of her roommate singing a duet with Rick O'Connell. True enough, they sparred often, but in the last day or so, Rick seemed to have a slight attitude adjustment toward Celia. They were a bit odd in that respect. One moment, they seemed to have found some common ground. . .the next, they were sparring once more. Truly, it gave Jonathan something of a headache, trying to figure those two out.

Then again, maybe it wasn't worth his while. As long as they didn't kill each other in his beloved van, he didn't much care **what** they did. Well. . .kill each other or do the horizontal mambo. Jonathan shied away from that thought. . .truly the most traumatizing thought which came to mind during the last few minutes! Rick and Celia? That was enough to make him physically ill. . .even if he didn't take his sister's growing feelings toward O'Connell into account. Still, Celia wouldn't do that to Evy.

Not even if she was attracted to O'Connell. Fortunately, they were like oil and water. They didn't mix, but they also weren't flammable. Usually. Not unless another element was added to the mix. . .like a spark. The song ended, and it was Anck's turn to sing, for it was Miami Sound Machine. . .or was it Gloria Estefan? He couldn't keep those two straight. Jonathan actually found it odd, that Celia wasn't singing along, since it was one of the Spanish hits, and he knew she spoke some Spanish. It drove Evy crazy.

Anck, however, would have argued that it was a short trip, and Evy had no room to talk, consider she could speak to Celia in ancient Egyptian. . .a dead language that Evy and Celia understood, but Anck did not. Turnabout is fair play, the girl noted on one more than one occasion. Jonathan shuddered at the images that conjured up, trying to ignore how often he was doing that, and instead, focused on driving. He wanted to return to the campus intact.

Mentally, he was already back at his apartment, figuring out what had to be done before returning to classes the following day. He glanced down at his fuel gauge, and groaned under his breath. Evy called over Anck's singing, "What's wrong, Jonathan? You look like someone spilled something on your carpet in here." Jonathan rolled his eyes in irritation. He was not that obsessed with keeping this clean.

Evy added, "And don't roll your eyes, it's bad when you're driving. I knew men were supposed to be obsessed with their vehicles, but this is taking it a bit far!" All right, maybe he was obsessed. . .that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. His step-mum always used to tell him that neatness did count. Evy asked, her voice carrying as it tended to do when she was confused or annoyed, "Celia, why are you handing me a five dollar bill?"

Anck interrupted her singing in mid-verse to answer succinctly, "Gas money." With that, she pulled out her own wallet from her purse, and added something to the bill in Evy's hand. She added, "Aqui. That's ten dollars. That should cover Jonathan taking us to and from the house. Hombres?" Evy carefully handed the ten dollars up to Rick, who sat in the second seat with Ardeth. The latter male reached for something, but in the rearview mirror, Jonathan saw O'Connell shake his head and swat at his brother's wrist. Instead, he reached into his own back pocket and brought forth his own wallet.

"Nah, I got it, Ardeth. Here's our contribution," the young man said, leaning forward to place the money in the seat beside Jonathan. The driver didn't take his eyes off the road, just nodded his acknowledgment. He was a little concerned about the idiot riding his bumper. To say nothing of the moron in front of him who was riding his brakes. Fortunately, Rick sat down before Jonathan had to slam on the brakes.

Well, that was one less thing he needed to do. However, there was also the matter of picking up Alex, and calling Dr. Bey. The older professor didn't have much use for him, but after Jonathan told him what he knew about Hafez, that might change. Jonathan learned during the course of the weekend that Ardeth was Hafez's teaching assistant. That was how he met Celia, Evy, and Anck.

It was only fair to warn Dr. Bey, who was Ardeth's nephew, that Hafez was trouble, and nothing but trouble. Years passed since the deaths of his father and step-mother, but Jonathan was convinced Hafez was either involved in their death. . .or knew who was responsible. Unlike his sister, Jonathan knew about the clash between his parents and Hafez. He knew that his parents exposed Hafez for what he was. And he also knew Hafez would never forgive them for that. Ardeth was in danger. . .which put Jonathan's sister and her roommates in danger as well.

And they weren't the only ones.

Translations:

Ay, su amiga dice la verdad!. . .Oh, her friend spoke the truth!

Aqui. . .Here.


	20. Back to Classes

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I gotta apologize here. . .during the last few weeks, a young lady who borrowed my OFC, Detective Lissa Rayne, has been asking my aid in plotting a crossover between _Charmed _and PTL (for uninitiated, that's _Poltergeist: The Legacy_), in which Cole Turner, aka Belthazor, joins the Legacy. Now. If you're a fan of the show, and haven't seen season five (or series, as they say in the UK), I will apologize for the spoilers regarding his fate. However, I don't mention how it comes to be, so it shouldn't be a HUGE spoiler. Between aiding Kate and knowing Jonathan as I do, I couldn't resist. . .don't you think he would watch "_Charmed_" for the three ladies? I personally see Jonathan flipping for Piper.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Terreis: Heheheh. . .I couldn't resist that scene. One of the things I liked most about Rick in the first movie was the way he kept throwing Evy off-balance. Like when he carried her luggage on board, when he light- fingered the kit for her. . .things like that. And personally, I think Ardeth would sing really well. . .probably in the shower while he was States-side. I don't think he would be comfortable singing in front of other people. Makes him too vulnerable.  
  
Bel: Oh my. Where DO I start??? Okay, I'll start in the middle of your review. 'Stepford Med-jai' is a reference to a novel by Ira Levin, the basis of two movies (one in the '70's and the other within the last few months). '_The Stepford Wives_.' I won't go into the plotline here, but it's a reference to anyone who is too perfect to be believed. Finn doesn't have a counterpart as yet, though that's subject to change. A Finn- lookalike does appear in '_The Med-jai Legacy_,' in the form of Legacy linguist, scholar and priest, Father Philip Callaghan (played by the utterly amazing Irish-born actor, Patrick Fitzgerald). I like Galen, too. He's a combination of my older and younger brothers. Although neither of my brothers know about the situation that developed with Neil Grady's real-life counterpart. Uhm. . .songs. You know, I honestly don't listen to pop music that much, so I'm not sure if you would ever know the musicians to which I refer. I made reference to '_The Mystery_,' by British group Alkaemy, which is an Ardeth/Celia song. Particularly in the two universes inhabited by Lady Ardath and Rameses (Ardath is mentioned here, as our Ardeth's ancestress, but it would get too confusing if I brought the reincarnation bit in). You know, now that you mention it, I can definitely see Hermione as a very young Evy. I haven't seen the movies yet, but I did read the first book. (giggles) You know, I have a lot of fun writing Rick in this particular story. Even when I wanna smack him upside the head. I would DEFINITELY rent '_The Scorpion King_.' I loved it. I like Dwayne Johnson anyhow. I saw his movie '_The Rundown_.' It would have been a lot better without the annoying sidekick. But The Rock was great, as was Christopher Walken. The middle name thing. . .I think it's an Anglo-Saxon and Irish thing. Now the Irish. . .they use full names even when not annoyed with each other. I can indeed imagine the trouble. . .I mentioned a few chapters back that Margit has a real-life counterpart? Said counterpart also has two middle names. How many is in the van? Evy, Celia, Anck, Rick, Jonathan and Ardeth. . .five of 'em. I think my uncle is into music of the '60's. It never struck a chord in me. . .honestly, when I listen to some of the music from the '80's, I mutter, 'I actually listened to that??????' Coming up. . .well, yes, we have a variation on Evy's 'whatever harm came from. . .?' line, though I'll not spoil the surprise. She does do something that ends up causing trouble for those around her.  
  
(gasps for breath) Okay. Sorry I didn't respond to everything in your review, but I think it's becoming a section in and of itself!  
  
Lilylynn: No hard feelings. . .not the first time someone has called me that, and I think you're around the same age as my nephew. (It was one of his favorite insults when he was a very little boy. He's almost eighteen now. . .sheesh).  
  
Sailor Elf: Oh, goodie, I made you shiver! Give me time, I'm still formulating the fine points of Lock-nah and Meela's plan. In the meantime, we have the new week starting up for our college students, professors, teaching assistants and pseudo-security guards. We also have the first defense lesson coming up shortly. (and now that I've posted this, I can go back to work on '_A Med-jai in Middle Earth_.')  
  
Part Nineteen  
  
It was a noise straight from hell. . .and unfortunately, it couldn't be ignored. With a groan, Anck reached over and smacked her alarm clock. She looked up at the hideous red lights signaling the time. . . damn. Time to get up already. Celia was still asleep. . .there was a surprise. Then again, the three of them stayed up late the previous night, talking about their weekend. Real late.  
  
Anck looked over at her roommate and shook her head. It was so funny. Celia hated being called 'little one.' Threatened to kick somebody's ass the next time he said it, and glared at Rick O'Connell as she did. There wasn't the slightest doubt in Anck's mind that Celia would sure as hell try to kick his ass. However, the only reason she doubted her roommate was because she didn't know the man's moves. . .what he knew that Celia didn't.  
  
And yet, as she slept now, her arms folded around her teddy bear, she didn't look any older than thirteen or fourteen. Just a child. Evy teased her a little in the beginning, about being eighteen and sleeping with a teddy bear. That incident, in fact, was part of what turned Anck against her English roommate when the trio first started living together. It was what led her to believe Evy thought herself superior in some way. She was slowly letting go of that belief. It would be easier if Evy didn't relapse ever so often and say something that annoyed the living mierda out of Anck. No one could expect them to get along **all** the time.  
  
Well. Celia still slept with her teddy bear, but Anck was willing to bet her roommate was dreaming about Ardeth Bey. Ardeth was all she could talk about, once Jonathan dropped them off at the dormitory. It was as if being away from the young man released all of her inhibitions, and she was free to talk about him. Anck would have never believed, a year earlier, that her quiet roommate could talk so much. _Surprise, surprise, surprise_.  
  
She was sure there were a lot more surprises in store for her, once she got moving. With that thought in mind, Anck pushed herself out of bed. She didn't talk nearly as much the previous night. Did a lot more listening than talking. Maybe that was why she was better rested. That and. . . Anck swallowed hard. Today was Emmett Tepper's class. She scampered lightly over to her best friend's bedside, whispering, "Celia? Cecelia, wake up. . .we have class this morning." She wondered at this reversal in their roles. . .well, not reversal, since Celia didn't usually wake her.  
  
Celia mumbled something, and Anck rocked back on her heels, trying to figure out how to wake her roommate. Anck said softly, deciding not to play dirty. . .yet, "C'mon, time to wake up. We have class today, remember?" A moan and Celia turned away. Anck put her hand on her friend's shoulder, gently shaking her. One more time. . . and then she would play dirty. When Anck played dirty. . .she played _real_ dirty.  
  
A sound across the room attracted Anck's attention, and she noticed Evy sitting up in bed. The English girl was trying very hard to suppress her smile, but her brown eyes were twinkling. Anck said, "Celia. . .c'mon, querida, you're supposed to be the responsible one, not me." She ignored Evy's indignant look, just knowing that the other girl would protest what did that make _her_.  
  
And still, there was no response from Celia. There was, however, a little smile on her face telling Anck that her friend was having a very lovely dream. . .very lovely, indeed. No fair. Especially when she had no such luxury this past night. Anck's dark eyes narrowed. Okay. Now it was definitely time to play dirty. She leaned down and whispered, "Celia. . .it's Monday. Dr Hafez's class. You know Ardeth might be there."  
  
She said the magic word. Or rather, the magic name. Anck should have seen the reaction coming a mile away. At least. Celia bolted upright so fast, she and Anck butted heads. The impact not only gave Anck one helluva headache, but it also served to knock her on her hindquarters. Evy burst out laughing at that, and Celia asked sleepily, "What's so funny?" Anck glared at both of her roommates. . .a glare that became progressively worse when Celia asked, "Anck? Why are you on the floor?"  
  
That sent Evy into fresh spasms of laughter. She collapsed back against her pillows. Scratch that. Only one pillow. The other one was covering her face, in a desperate attempt to drown out the sound of her laughter before she woke everyone. Too bad she didn't suffocate herself in the process and save Anck the trouble of doing it later. Celia looked from their nearly-hysterical roommate to Anck, sighing, "You just had to wake me, didn't you? I was having the best dream of my life, and you woke me."  
  
However, she reached down to help Anck up, and the other girl muttered, "TMI, Celia. Way, way too much information." She was rewarded with a sassy grin from her friend, and. . . Wait a minute. Wasn't she being a little too perky for just waking up? Anck stared at her, asking, "Celia? Cecelia Anne Ferguson? Just. . .how. . .long have you been awake?" That sent Evy into fresh spasms of laughter. Celia just grinned, and Anck just groaned again. _Oh wonderful_. It seemed like falling in love was widening her roommate's mischievous streak!  
  
. . .  
  
As practical jokes went, it wasn't too bad for one thought up in a matter of seconds. Celia was not a mischievous person by nature. . . sure, she had a mischievous streak. It was roughly a mile long, but she didn't usually indulge that mischievous mile too terribly much. It sort of ruined the effect if you did it repeatedly. After a while, people came to expect certain things from you, and where was the fun in that?  
  
Anck was still muttering under her breath when Celia left to take her shower, and Evy was howling into her pillow. The American member of the trio just smirked as she sauntered down the hall to the bathroom. She didn't lie about one thing, at least. She was having an absolutely lovely dream about Ardeth before Anck's alarm clock went off. Celia winced, realizing that she should be grateful Anck remembered to set her alarm. . .since she didn't.  
  
It was very unlike her. But Anck already referred to that, by reminding Celia that she was supposed to be the responsible one. Celia wasn't so sure about that, but she was usually something of a control freak about setting the alarm clock before she went to sleep at night. Last night, however. . . A dreamy smile crossed her face as she remembered the previous night. Fortunately, her fingers were working on automatic, as she turned on the shower. Last night, she was flying too high to fall asleep immediately.  
  
Ardeth kissed her. When Jonathan dropped him and Rick off at their apartment off-campus, there was a shift in the van. In part because the girls were arranged around the bags. But, before joining his still-grumbling brother inside the apartment building, Ardeth set down his bags and kissed her. Celia sighed quietly, almost forgetting to strip before getting into the shower. He kissed her. A real kiss.  
  
Yes, he kissed her forehead first, but then. . .oh. Celia sighed again, washing herself mechanically. She didn't really want to wash up this morning. She didn't want to wash away his touch so easily. His hands on her forearms as he kissed her good-bye the previous day. She smiled again. He actually apologized to her, for his self-control slipping. Anck, bless her heart, told him, "If you hadn't kissed her, amigo, she would have kissed you."  
  
That made Ardeth blush, and Jonathan huff. Celia barely paid attention as he moaned, "Oh, puh-leaze, get a room!" She wasn't sure, but she thought Evy might have thrown something at him and hissed at him to be quiet. She wasn't really paying attention to anyone or anything except Ardeth at that point. He quietly promised her that they would have their first lesson in the next few days.  
  
It took both Evy and Anck to bundle Celia back into the van. Anck was giggling, and Evy was chastising Jonathan for whatever he was saying. Celia didn't care. She just kept running her fingers over her lips, which tingled from Ardeth's kiss. By the time the van reached the dormitory where the trio lived, she was capable of answering the most rudimentary questions. Like, what her name was, where she lived. . .those sorts of things.  
  
It was for that reason that Celia wasn't permitted to call her brother until a few more hours passed, and she was capable of thinking coherently. It seemed Anck was afraid that Galen would take her muddled state of mind the wrong way. Celia could have told her not to worry, that Galen knew better than that. . .but she wasn't thinking clearly enough at the time to do that. Alright. . .so maybe Anck had a point.  
  
By the time she finished her shower, Celia was fully awake and alert, and her mind was starting to shift back to school. She both hoped and feared that Ardeth would be filling in for Hafez today (she really did not like that man. He made her skin crawl). On the one hand was the obvious. Hafez did make her skin crawl. On the other hand, she wasn't sure she could trust herself to behave around Ardeth.  
  
It was hard enough keeping her hands off him during the movies. . .Celia wanted to do a lot more than just put her hand on his thigh a few times. A **lot** more. But she maintained some degree of decorum, and didn't do anything that would have made her grandmother ashamed of her. At least, she hoped she didn't do anything that made either of her grandparents ashamed of her. It was hard telling sometimes.  
  
In addition, Anck told her the night before that sometimes playing hard to get was the best thing. Celia was uncomfortable with that, until her friend explained that it wasn't being coy, but maintaining an air of mystery. Celia still wasn't comfortable with that notion, but she could at least see where Anck was coming from. Evy weighed in with the opposing idea, saying that Ardeth was probably sick of mystery.  
  
Anck looked like she wanted to throw something at their roommate, but Celia put her hand on Anck's wrist. And Evy wasn't about to back down. She stuck to her guns, saying that she felt Ardeth was attracted to Celia because of her honesty. Because of her honesty. Celia paused as she soaped her hair, and thought that through. She never really thought that much about it. . .yeah, she was pretty much honest.  
  
She tried to be, and sometimes, those attempts got her into trouble. Witness her problems at work over the summer. Oh, on second thought, she really didn't want to go there! Not if she wanted to keep her current good mood.  
  
Of course, if she pointed out the aforementioned example to her roommates, Evy would have probably said that it was Neil Grady's problem, not Celia's. Yeah. Right. People like that had a habit of making their problems become the problems of other people. She tipped her head back, rinsing the shampoo out, and quietly scowling. Wonderful. How in the hell did she go from remembering that amazing kiss last night to thinking about that slimeball Neil Grady? For heaven's sake, Ardeth was. . .there was no basis for comparison!  
  
Noises from the stall beside her own warned Celia that she was no longer alone. It would be a good idea to keep her mouth shut, since she wasn't sure whom it was. She noticed more than a few odd glances as she walked through the halls of the dorm, but really didn't pay much attention to them. For one thing, she was used to such looks, and for another, at the time, she was puzzling her way through another situation.  
  
Any concern she might have felt about her neighbor were alleviated when she heard a voice singing in Spanish. Celia grinned and turned off the shower. Her Spanish wasn't good enough to understand the words when listening to a song in her second language, but that was never reason enough to stop her from humming along. A stream of Spanish invectives filled the shower room, and Celia winced in sympathy. . .yeah, that first blast of cold water was a doozy.  
  
And that prank this morning wasn't very nice to poor Anck. It was funny. . .very funny, in fact. But even so, Celia regretted it. . .a little. Not a lot. Just enough to convince her to buy a gift for her friend, something she noticed Anck eyeballing when they went to the bookstore together. The girl shrugged into her bathrobe. The bookstore. Isn't that where Anck met their professor, Emmett Tepper?  
  
Yes, that sounded right. Celia would have had to be blind, deaf, and dumb not to notice Anck's reaction to their professor. He was handsome enough, Celia supposed. . . but he certainly wasn't Ardeth. And there was something else. Warning bells didn't go off, but she had the weirdest feeling there was more to Emmett Tepper than there appeared to be. It was something she and Evy discussed the night Anck first told them about meeting their professor.  
  
Evy didn't entirely trust the professor, for the simple fact that he was involved with Anck-su-namun. Or, she thought he wanted to be involved with their roommate. Celia did a double take, staring at her English friend with more than a little shock. Evy shook her head, evidently realizing how it sounded, and said, "He's a professor, Celia, and he makes no secret that he's interested in a student. We both know Professor Garrity, and how much trouble he's had with female students. Why is this instructor courting potential disaster like that?"  
  
Put that way, Evy's concern made sense. Celia knew all too well about the difficulties experienced by the handsome young professor. She had a mini-crush on him, but hid it. Given what she saw Professor Garrity go through. . .yeah. Yeah, her roommate had a point. Evy vowed to keep a close eye on Emmett Tepper, and if he stepped out of bounds. . .her dark eyes narrowed and she added, "If he steps out of bounds with Anck. . .ooooh. I'll. . .I'll. . .I'll. . ." She looked frustrated at her inability to come up with a credible threat, before concluding triumphantly, "I'll make him regret it!" Evy bobbed her head, looking very proud of herself.  
  
Celia didn't have the heart to tell her friend that the threat would have very little effect on Emmett Tepper. Evy was trying so hard, trying so hard to protect both of her roommates. She just didn't. . . well, in all honesty, it was hard to take a threat seriously, coming from a cultured lady like Evy. Coming from Celia's brother Galen, on the other hand. . .or Matt, for that matter. Well. That made a world of difference.  
  
For all that he was a doctor, Galen was also _quite_ skilled at inflicting pain as well. Maybe that was why he _was_ so knowledgeable about inflicting pain. . .because he was a healer. That was what he always told Celia when she asked. Slowly, as she grew up, she was starting to understand. Or at least, she thought she understood. On the other hand, it was entirely possible that she would never understand her older brother entirely. He was a male, after all. . .and they were a mystery in and of themselves.  
  
. . .  
  
Evy was the last of the trio to make it into the shower room. It took her a good ten minutes, after Anck left the dorm room, to stop laughing. Just when she thought she knew Celia, the proud little Yank did something. . .threw a curve ball of some kind. And Evy would realize how much she still didn't know about her roommate. But that was fine. Where would the fun be, once she knew everything about Celia or Anck?  
  
She met Celia on her way to the bathroom, and her roommate was returning to their room. Her hair was wrapped up, and she was wearing socks. Honestly, there were times when Evy despaired of her friend. . .but Celia refused to wear slippers. Said they made her feet sweaty. And socks didn't? Evy would have called her on it, but Anck whacked her in the back of her head, glaring at her.  
  
Evy couldn't resist. . .she stopped her American roommate with a hand on her wrist, and said softly, "That was very well done this morning." Celia blushed, but there was the barest hint of a smirk. She actually looked proud of herself. Evy continued, "I know you, though. You're already planning something to make it up to Anck." Her roommate actually pouted at that, and Evy squeezed her wrist, saying softly, "You are entirely too nice for your own good, but that's why we love you so much." At least, it was one reason.  
  
"I'm not so sure Rick O'Connell will agree with you on that one, Evy," Celia pointed out wryly. Evy barely held back a sniff, even as her heart jumped at the man's name. Really, why was Celia worried about him? It wasn't as if he was. . ._oh, drat. Evy, whom are you attempting to kid_? Her roommate smiled at her, saying, "It's okay, Evy. I know you're attracted to him. Why do you think it's such fun to tease you about him?"  
  
"Ooooh. . .you!" Evy retorted. That drew another grin, and Evy said softly, "Jonathan told me I should cut Mr O'Connell some slack." Celia raised a brow and the English girl continued with a sigh, "My dear brother seems to think that Mr O'Connell is simply trying to protect Ardeth. Why he feels the need to protect his step-brother from you, I have no idea, but I cannot comprehend the way that man's mind works."  
  
"Hmm. Sounds like the same advice Galen gave me last night, while you and Anck were out. . .doing whatever before we stayed up until one this morning talking. He told me not to worry about Rick O'Connell. . .that he was just being a protective big brother, and it didn't matter that I wasn't really a threat to Ardeth," Celia answered in that low voice. She paused, then added with a wicked grin, "He also told me that any woman is a threat to the mental health of any man. And that it was meant as a compliment."  
  
That was pretty much what Jonathan had said, and Evy said as much, adding, "Jonathan also thinks Mr O'Connell is so protective of Ardeth where you're concerned because. . ." Her voice trailed off as she tried to remember how her brother put it. Jonathan seemed inclined to think that part of the man's protectiveness toward his step-brother derived from his idea that he was a less than stellar brother.  
  
And it was unnecessary, for Celia asked, "Evy? Do you realize that you refer to them as 'Ardeth' and 'Mr O'Connell,' when you talk about them? Why?" Evy started to answer, then realized she had no idea what to say. She glared at her friend and Celia shook her head, saying, "I'll see you back in the room. You still need to get your shower. And is it me, or is Anck more alert this morning that she usually is?"  
  
"It's definitely not just you," Evy replied, "I noticed the same thing." Celia was right. She really should get her shower, and the English girl continued, "By the way. . . great job. Again. I don't think I've laughed that hard in the morning in ages." A shrug and a wry grin were her rewards. Evy laughed softly and she squeezed her friend's forearm, then released Celia and continued on her way.  
  
Only one shower stall was occupied. . .thankfully. There were only three shower stalls, and more than once, Evy thought that was a mistake. However, this dorm was one of the oldest on campus, built in a time when there weren't nearly as many students as there were now. And people said that for years, according to some of the upperclassmen, and nothing was done about it. There was the practical side of it, of course. . .they would have to shut down the girls' bathroom to do the proper renovations.  
  
And _that_ would be a logistical nightmare. Evy couldn't imagine having to go to the other wing to use the bathroom at two in the morning. It was bad enough that she had to make her way down the dark hall where she lived at two in the morning. That particular argument was Anck's favorite, at least, and Evy found it was very difficult to argue with her. Especially when Anck used that sort of logic. On the other hand, it wasn't the sideways logic employed by Jack Sparrow. . .thank heavens. Evy wasn't sure if she could handle someone like the pirate in real life. Rick O'Connell was bad enough.  
  
As she turned on the water to her chosen shower stall, Evy firmly instructed herself not to think about Rick O'Connell, or even his step- brother. They were intriguing, in their different ways. Both strange mixtures of gentleness and ferocity. And not for the first time, Evy regretted that her hormones were leading her toward Rick O'Connell, rather than Ardeth. She wouldn't hurt Celia for the world, but her life would certainly be more convenient if she was attracted to the quiet, mysterious Ardeth, rather than the brash and irritating Rick.  
  
She didn't believe in magic. . .in fairy tales and hokum. And yet, there was a part of Evy that wondered. In the same week, she and both of her roommates met men who created such strange feelings in their hearts and bodies. Celia and Ardeth. Evy and Rick O'Connell. And Anck and Emmett Tepper. Evy paused as she stripped and stepped into the shower. That particular situation concerned her.  
  
Especially when it occurred to her that today was their class with the man who got under Anck's skin. Oh, that was troubling. Was it possible that Anck was so alert this morning, because she was looking forward to that class? Evy didn't like that idea. Didn't like it one bit. The possibility of Celia falling in love with Ardeth was bad enough. He was a teaching assistant. But Emmett Tepper was a professor.  
  
A visiting lecturer, yes. Not a tenured professor, not like poor Professor Garrity. _Oooh_! Evy's dark eyes narrowed as she thought about one of the few people whom all three roommates liked and respected. More to the point, she recollected the problems he encountered with female students in the past. Honestly! As if it wasn't hard enough being a female student, with all the things that went along with it. . .those little bi. . .those little brats had to make things worse?  
  
Evy knew, despite her friend's efforts, that Celia had something of a crush on the handsome professor during their first two semesters here. In truth, Evy thought most of his female students had a crush on him. Maybe even some of his male students, though Evy did notice most of them seemed to be envious or resentful of him. He wasn't that much older than they were, and had the undivided attention of every female in his class.  
  
Those were two things. He was also handsome (though Evy was discomfited to realize he really didn't hold a candle to either step- brother. She was NOT supposed to notice how handsome Rick O'Connell was!). And considerate. A true gentleman, who reminded Evy that chivalry wasn't dead. There were times when he insisted on walking a female student back to her dorm after dark if he encountered her at the library. A lone young girl was considered fair game on a college campus. And after dark. . .  
  
Well, it simply didn't bear thinking about! College campuses were dangerous places these days. It was part of every female student's orientation when arriving at the campus as freshmen. Evy was among those whom Dr Michael Garrity escorted home. The girls in the dorm talked about it for days after, and it made it difficult for Evy to face the young professor. People talked. . .they said things that weren't true. And only Evy's reputation as. . .well, awkward saved things. After all, she wasn't her roommate Anck. If Anck was the one whom he escorted back to the dorm. . .no one would have believed her if she said nothing happened.  
  
No one except her two roommates, both of whom knew that she didn't find the professor especially attractive. Even before she met Emmett Tepper. . .she knew that Garrity wasn't whom she was seeking. Evy scowled. Back to Emmett Tepper again. She was finding that she would rather think about Rick O'Connell, no matter how uncomfortable she was around him. She didn't quite trust the visiting lecturer. . .and while she barely knew O'Connell, he didn't make her uneasy, as Professor Tepper did.  
  
Uneasy or not, she would have to sit through his class later today. Along with Dr Hafez. Someone else who made her uneasy. During the dig this past summer, she felt his eyes on her and when she looked up, she found him glowering at her. As if. . .as if he hated her. Evy never met the man until this past summer, and she knew for a fact that she never did anything to harm him. . .but the fact remained. He hated her. Evy didn't like not knowing why someone disliked her. Didn't like that at all.  
  
. . .  
  
Professor Emmett Tepper, also known as Imhotep, among other names, was a nervous wreck. It was foolish, he knew. But today marked the return of Anck-su-namun Cortez to his classroom, and that had him behaving quite unlike himself. He almost wished Finn was here. Finn knew how to handle situations like these. He was much more comfortable with members of the opposite sex. And that was why Imhotep only almost wished his friend was here.  
  
Of course, Finn would also be laughing his horny Irish ass off at Imhotep. A faint smile curved his lips as he picked up one of the few photos he kept about his living area. It was a picture of himself and Finn, taken perhaps five years earlier. Yes. . .five years. The last time he physically saw Finn, though they spoke on the phone since then. Imhotep had precious few friends in his life. There were friends other than the Irish thief. But Finn. . .Finn was the closest thing he had to a brother.  
  
They were only a few months apart in age. . .both born in 1966. Finn actually looked younger, though Imhotep swore that had to do with Finn's Irish blood. They stood side by side, grinning like idiots at the camera. . .or rather, whomever held the camera. Finn, like Imhotep, had dark hair. . .but his eyes were blue-gray. Slate gray when he was angry. Fortunately for Imhotep, he rarely saw that side of his friend.  
  
"What advice would you give me, old friend?" Imhotep asked the picture of his friend. It was sentimental nonsense, of course, but there were times when talking to Finn's picture brought him comfort. He had no idea where Finn was. They spoke occasionally on the phone, but Finn was rather tight-lipped about where he was and what he was doing.  
  
On the other hand, he encouraged Imhotep to talk freely. Not about the jobs he pulled. The less Finn knew, the less dangerous it would be for both of them. Instead, when they had time to talk, Imhotep usually told his friend about his other quest. The one to avenge his dead mother. There was no reason for her to die. He would see to it that no other innocent women died. Perhaps that was why he was so committed to protecting Anck-su-namun and her friends.  
  
Anck-su-namun. Her name brought him full circle. He sighed, murmuring to his friend's picture, "I wish you were here now, brother. You were always so much more comfortable with yourself when you were around women. I am too used to wearing masks. That is not so bad. What frightens me is that I wish to reveal my true self to this child. If I do so, she and her friends will be in even more danger."  
  
Worse yet, Imhotep actually wanted to impress the girl. That was an impressive joke, indeed! Imhotep, the great gentleman jewel thief, the Egyptian Robin Hood, wanted to impress a girl of nineteen. When he awoke this morning and remembered it was a weekday, his thought was not, '_damn this job_.' It was, '_this morning I see Anck-su-namun_.' And his heart almost jumped out of his chest with the thought.  
  
How did he speak with Anck-su-namun now? How did he look at either of her roommates, knowing what he knew about them all? He learned much while reading Celia Ferguson's journal the afternoon before. Not just about her own rather intense attraction to Ardeth Bey, but also her roommate Evelyn's attraction to Rick O'Connell. That was a most interesting couple, when he thought about it, and most unlikely.  
  
Then again, the same thing was true of Ardeth and Celia. And yet, reading the girl's journal afforded him an interesting glimpse into her mind. She was unusually logical and practical for a girl of nineteen. Admitting openly in her journal that she often forgot to eat, she also admitted that she was not sensible, for that very reason. But she was not exactly your typical nineteen year old college sophomore. There was nothing typical about any of the girls.  
  
Thus, the difficulties they faced in the respective romantic possibilities were highly atypical. This Neil Grady, for instance. He concerned Imhotep. The grief and bitterness and despair he caused to Celia Ferguson was obvious in every word she wrote about him, and most telling of all, she wrote, '_Ardeth Bey is nothing like him. The steadiness and dependability I thought I saw in Neil Grady is inherent in this man. He has everything Grady lacked_.'  
  
Damning words indeed, and Imhotep wished he had time to read more, so he would have a better idea of what this Grady did and while Celia considered him a continuing threat. Not just to her possible relationship with Ardeth, but to her two friends. She seemed genuinely concerned that this Neil Grady person would hurt Anck-su-namun and Evelyn. Imhotep was half-tempted to put it down to teenage histrionics.  
  
But. . .there was no histrionics. That simply was not her style. She was not a drama queen, given to flash and dazzle. Her roommates were more inclined to drama than she was herself. And that was what concerned Imhotep.  
  
Yes, he already promised himself that he would never allow Lock-nah to learn that Celia was involved with Ardeth Bey. But as he remembered what he read in her journal, he couldn't help thinking that maybe, he should focus some of his attention on this Neil Grady as well. If Imhotep was reading the journal correctly, he was a little man, afraid of a small, bright young woman.  
  
If he was afraid of someone like Celia Ferguson, surely he would take the hint from Imhotep. Neil Grady picked on women, because he didn't think they could or would fight back. He couldn't stand up to someone like Imhotep. He was too much of a coward. Yes. Yes, he would learn more about where he could find this Neil Grady, and then he would pay him a visit. He would head trouble off at the pass, before this small man tried to harm a girl who was already finding her way into his affections.  
  
Neil Grady would not be permitted to harm Anck-su-namun. Imhotep did not doubt Celia when she fretted that Grady would harm either of her roommates. She worked with the man (to use the word loosely) for three months. She had a better idea of what he was capable of doing. From what Celia said in her journal, she didn't think either of her roommates really took her fears about the man seriously. Imhotep would take it seriously. He was in a position to do something about it.  
  
None of which helped him decide what to wear to class today. _Imhotep, you fool, you're growing soft in your old age_, he scolded himself. During the previous week, he noted that most of the older staff tended to wear jeans and long or short-sleeved shirts. The younger professors, like Dr Garrity, tended to wear suits and ties. Garrity was about ten years younger than Imhotep. By his own reckoning, that made the visiting lecturer one of the older professors.  
  
Jeans it was then. Jeans and. . .hmm. It was still warm in Chicago in these early days of September. Turtleneck was out. Imhotep wasn't a flashy dresser. But his mother taught him to have pride in himself. That was shown in a variety of different ways, including being choosy about clothes. Besides, he wanted to fit in here, didn't he? He wanted to melt into the crowds as much as possible? Then he had to dress similar.  
  
Thus, he chose a short-sleeved navy blue shirt. He dressed quickly and quietly, then left his apartment. He ignored the calls blinking at him from the answering machine, knowing fully well that it was either Hafez or Lock-nah. Right now, Imhotep didn't want to talk to either of them. Right now, all he really wanted was to get this day started. . .so he could look forward to seeing Anck-su-namun. So he could feel his blood quicken in his veins once more.  
  
What was it about her that got to him? She was beautiful, bright, funny, warm, and protective. Those were all true. But she wasn't exactly the first bright, beautiful, funny, warm and protective woman he met in his life. On the contrary, she was just one in a long line of such women. What, then, made her so damn special? What was it about her that made his breath catch in his throat and made his heart skip a beat? Surely it wasn't just the idea of forbidden fruit. . .the idea of having something or someone so dangerous as one of his students? There was more to it than that, wasn't there?  
  
There had to be. Pursuing this desire for Anck-su-namun Cortez threatened to undo everything he accomplished. Yes, he enjoyed playing with fire. He enjoyed taking chances. But there was a difference between taking chances and being just plain stupid. He only hoped that it wasn't a line he would cross. He hoped that whatever chances he was about to take with his heart, with his sanity, with his soul. . .that she was worth it.  
  
. . .  
  
Only the knowledge that his baby sister was worth any trouble kept him from leaving this office and never coming back. Jonathan Carnahan knew Terrence Bey would be hard to convince. . .but this was ridiculous! The man simply would not listen to Jonathan about Dr Baltus Hafez. Here in the States, he went by the name 'Balthazar,' but he was still the same weasel whom Jonathan's father and step-mother so despised. Balthazar. Wasn't that the name of Cole Turner's demon half in '_Charmed_,' or something? Belthazor, that's right. Belthazor. He remembered some of his female students weeping when Cole died on the series.  
  
At the moment, Jonathan wished he was dealing with Cole and Belthazor (not even Evy knew he watched the show). They were at least reasonable people (demons?), who were capable of listening. Usually. That last season, when Cole went crazy, didn't really count. In any event, Jonathan came here at the beginning of Dr Bey's office hours (it seemed that the dean was a morning person. **Real** early. Reason enough to hate him, in Jonathan's book). The dean was not inclined to listen to him, not appreciating the sacrifice Jonathan made by getting out of bed at this ungodly hour.  
  
The Englishman was almost to the end of his rope, when Dr Bey said softly, "It is not that I disbelieve you, Jonathan. In fact, I do believe you. I have never felt comfortable with Baltus Hafez and indeed, considered him to be the lesser of two evils. But the time we could do something about this is past. We must allow this to play out."  
  
Come again? The younger professor looked at his supervisor, who explained, "There are many things about my nephew's presence you do not understand. Were I to remove my nephew as Hafez's assistant, things. . .he would become suspicious, and it would place Ardeth in greater danger." Ardeth was in danger? Jonathan filled in the missing pieces with his imagination, as overwrought as that could be at times, but right now, he wasn't so sure about that.  
  
"Danger? Ardeth is in danger? What about his step-brother, what about O'Connell?" Jonathan demanded. And. . .oh god. What about Evy? He was unaware that he spoke his sister's name until Bey's dark eyes snapped with curiosity and. . .fear. _Oh, bloody hell_! Well, in for a penny, in for a pound. He explained, "My younger sister is rather attracted to O'Connell, much to her dismay. And Celia is attracted to Ardeth. . .that's one hundred percent mutual, by the way."  
  
"Celia? Cecelia Ferguson, your sister's roommate? That quiet little girl?" Dr Bey questioned in surprise. Jonathan rolled his eyes. Oh, puh-leaze! Dr Bey obviously did not know her very well, if he thought there was anything quiet about her! On the other hand, he never experienced the pleasure of being a chauffeur for the evil triplets! At that thought, Jonathan cheered considerably. . .or rather, he cheered up at the notion of Dr Bey playing chauffeur for those three! His good mood didn't last.  
  
"Cecelia Anne Ferguson, one and the same. . .the lass who has done an admirable job of shaking up your nephew's world. You didn't have to watch them kissing!" Jonathan groaned. Even now, the memory was enough to scar his mind's eye. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the image. And discovered Dr Bey staring at him in shock. Jonathan could sympathize. After all, this was his nephew they were discussing!  
  
"My. . .nephew. Ardeth? Has fallen in love with. . .well, it could be worse," the dean muttered, looking more than a little dazed at these revelations. Jonathan didn't know about that. The falling in love part, he meant. Dr Bey explained, perhaps reading Jonathan's confusion in the other man's eyes, "If he has kissed her, it means he's falling in love with her. My nephew does not simply share favors like that."  
  
Oh. Point taken. Dr Bey looked at Jonathan after a moment, saying, "You know this girl far better than I do. Do you think she returns his feelings? I'll not have my nephew's heart trifled with by a mere chit who is only interested in playing games." Jonathan couldn't help himself. As attracted to Anck as he felt, he actually viewed both of his little sister's roommates as. . .well. . .little sisters. And he bristled at this notion.  
  
"I will thank you not to speak of my little sister like that! Celia is an honest and honorable girl, and she isn't the sort who gives her favors away easily. She kissed him, and she doesn't kiss just anyone!" Jonathan fired back. He didn't need any more amorous visions in his head. Really, he didn't. But this man insulted a member of his family, and he wouldn't have that!  
  
Again, the dean looked at him, his eyes reflecting shock. At last, Bey said, "You have my humble apologies, Professor Carnahan, it was never my intention to insult her. Only to protect my nephew. Since he was seventeen years old, he has watched over and led our people. We have been given precious few opportunities to return the favor. When such opportunities arise, we hesitate not at all to take them."  
  
Oh. Wait a minute. The dean said since Ardeth was seventeen. How old was he now? He missed hearing that this weekend. . .or just ignored it. His supervisor replied to his unanswered question, "My nephew is twenty-two years old."  
  
Well. That was a surprise! However, it didn't answer the pressing question. What would they do about this danger? He posed said question to Dr Bey, who said cynically, "To use my elder nephew's much over-used phrase, '_we? What we_?' I will deal with this, Professor Carnahan. You must watch over the girls, especially if my nephews are in love with them."  
  
"So they are in danger," Jonathan surmised. Dr Bey made no answer, and the Englishman continued, "I just hope Rick never says that in front of Celia. He's already gotten on her bad side once. . .if someone's in trouble and she needs back-up, the last thing she'll want to hear is 'we, what we?' I know Celia." Dr Bey looked at him curiously. Never had the privilege of seeing a Celia Ferguson meltdown, eh? Lucky him. Jonathan told the older man, "Would you ever make the mistake of calling your nephew 'mousy' because he was quiet?"  
  
"I see your point. She can truly be fiery?" Dr Bey asked, sounding genuinely curious. Fiery? Oh, that was the understatement to end all understatements! Could she be fiery? Anck once likened Celia in her meltdown mode to a fire-breathing dragon, and that was close enough. The dean shook his head, murmuring, "I would have never thought such a thing was possible. But, my own brother was quiet, just as Ardeth is."  
  
An affectionate smile crossed his face, and Jonathan did a double-take. He never saw such an expression on the other man's face and indeed, never thought he was capable of it. Dr Bey went on after a moment, "The stories I could tell you about my brothers. Ardeth is very much like his father. . .in personality, in intelligence, in strength, in appearance. There are times when I look at my nephew, and I know that my older brother lives on in him."  
  
Curious in spite of himself, Jonathan asked, "But. . .doesn't Ardeth have brothers or sisters? Don't you see your brother in any of them?" A guarded expression appeared in the dean's eyes, as if he realized that he said too much. Jonathan persisted, however, wanting to know more about this strange family, "And what exactly is the deal with Ardeth and his step-brother? I noticed that this weekend. O'Connell can't make up his mind whether he loves Ardeth or can't stand him."  
  
Ew, was he really asking these questions? Jonathan would have wiped his mouth on his sleeve, but Dr Bey evidently decided that he would answer the questions posed to him. And Jonathan wasn't even entirely sure why he was asking, just that he. . .wanted to be sure that O'Connell was good enough for his darling baby sister. Dr Bey sighed in spite of himself, replying, "Rick has ever been caught between resentment and affection, for almost as long as his father has been married to Ardeth's mother."  
  
Well, wasn't that true of most sibling relationships? Jonathan was somewhat resentful of his younger sister. . .in part because Monifa Carnahan was her real mother, not just the woman who married their father and took care of Jonathan from as far back as he could remember. However, Dr Bey wasn't finished. He continued, "He resents Ardeth for being stronger and more. . .serious than Rick is. At the same time, he feels guilty for resenting Ardeth, particularly for something my nephew cannot help. Ardeth is whom he is and what he is. . .he can help neither of those things, and Rick knows that."  
  
Oh. That made sense. And the dean still wasn't finished. Terrence Bey went on, "There is another factor. When Ardeth was fifteen, he was almost killed while saving Rick's life. Almost killed, after enduring Rick's attitude and habit of lashing out for more than a year. Rick swore that he would be a better brother, if Ardeth survived. Since then, he has swung between trying to keep that vow and his first instinct, to lash out when afraid or angry."  
  
Jonathan would never say so to his sister's roommate, because he knew she would kick his arse, but in some ways, that reminded him of Anck-su-namun. On the other hand, he wouldn't bother mentioning it to Rick, either, because he would probably do the same. After a moment, Jonathan said, "Well, that explains a great deal. . .all but one thing. What will we do about Hafez? I'll not allow him to hurt my baby sister."  
  
"And that is exactly what you will do. You will watch over Evelyn and her roommates. I will see to my nephews. Because this I can promise. If Hafez harms a member of my family, he will learn first-hand how the Med-jai respond to threats," Dr Bey answered, his dark eyes flashing. Jonathan swallowed hard. Ooookay. And on that note, he would leave for his own class. He still had preparations to make. It never occurred to him to ask what a Med-jai was.  
  
. . .  
  
Right now, what a Med-jai was, was asleep. Rick O'Connell crept into his younger brother's room, trying to make sure he didn't make a noise. He checked the answering machine when he first got up, just to be sure that Hafez wasn't dumping the class on his brother. When the red light remained steady, Rick went into Ardeth's room and checked on him. They were up late the previous night, discussing plans.  
  
Ardeth, true to form, was falling asleep even as he talked about ideas for what they would do the following day. Rick finally half-carried and half-dragged his brother to bed, tucked him in, turned on the CD player, then headed to bed. As he was lying in bed, it occurred to him that Ardeth had no nightmares during the weekend. First time he was spared the nightmares since their arrival in the US, first time since the Book was stolen in the first place.  
  
_Three guesses for that_, Rick thought almost grimly, _and the first two don't count_. He wasn't entirely sure why he was reacting like this. He should be happy that his brother wasn't experiencing nightmares. . .whether they were reminders of the horrific beating and torture he received at the hands of Lock-nah and Nizam Toth, or his own fears that his brother Andreas blamed him for not neutralizing Lock-nah years earlier.  
  
And he was. Hell, it angered him that Ardeth even had nightmares to that effect. He sure as hell couldn't blame Ardeth for his nightmares about almost dying, and Andreas. . . If Andreas wanted to blame anyone, he could start by looking in the mirror! His stupidity led to his death. . .not Ardeth. He insisted on going out after Lock-nah with just Ardeth and Anatol. . .and Anatol was only nine years old, for Pete's sake! Ardeth went along, to try and temper his brother's impulsiveness with common sense.  
  
Instead, Andreas ended up dead and Ardeth came terrifyingly close to joining him. Anatol was the only one out of the three who was physically unharmed. . .but he was traumatized. He escaped, and found Rick. The eighteen year old American urged his little brother to tell him where they were, and Rick realized even then that if he had to, Anatol would have dragged him to Ardeth and Andreas. Even after five years, the memory of Ardeth hanging by his wrists was enough to make him sick.  
  
As ever, Ardeth wore a t-shirt to bed. . .t-shirt and boxers. At least while he was in the States. He slept in a tunic and baggy trousers, back home in Egypt. The Med-jai version of sweatpants, Rick teased him on more than one occasion. But never did he leave his back uncovered. He was too vulnerable without a shirt on. Too vulnerable, because whom ever was with him could see the scars on his back.  
  
Rick didn't have the heart to tell him that his t-shirt rode up and exposed the scars anyhow. As they were now. He swallowed hard. He wanted to protect his brother, but he wasn't sure what the source of danger was. Was it Celia Ferguson? She wouldn't mean to hurt Ardeth, he knew. But her innocence made her dangerous. Not just because of her friendship with Beni, but because she was innocent when it came to passion.  
  
Rick felt more comfortable with people like himself, who had quick flings. They were brief, they were memorable, you walked away, no harm, no foul. People like his brother, and the little roommate, though. . .they were another story entirely. They were innocent and had less experience controlling their passion. In addition, they weren't interested in holding back. It was all or nothing with them, and holding back simply wasn't an option. Not with their hearts, not with their bodies. Evelyn Carnahan was another one who was dangerous.  
  
Oh yeah. Yeah, if the little roommate was dangerous to Ardeth without even meaning to be, then Evy Carnahan was just as dangerous to him. The difference was, at least in Rick's eyes, that he had more experience than his brother did. Yeah. Right. Like that made any difference. The trouble with that theory was, Rick had plenty more experience than his brother did. . .but with women who viewed relationships in the same way Rick did.  
  
Where women. . .no, girls. . .like Evy Carnahan were concerned, Rick was just as inexperienced as Ardeth was. Which made it all the more galling, that Ardeth was doing so much better in that department. _On the other hand_, Rick acknowledged, _Ardeth's smart enough to know that he's inexperienced in this situation. Damn him! I hate it when he does this to me_! Maybe one of these days, Rick would stop trying to outdo his brother some how. . .but that wouldn't happen for a long, long time yet. He was still older than Ardeth, and still trying to be the big brother in the ways that mattered.  
  
A soft groan gave him a few minutes warning that his brother was about to wake up, or at least, would stir. Ardeth mumbled, "Rick? What is it?" He slipped back and forth between Arabic and English, a fairly reasonable sign that he wasn't entirely there. Only knowing Ardeth as he did aided Rick in understanding what his brother was asking of him. There was another groan and Rick leaned forward, to see his brother's face twist in pain. His hand went to his shoulder. . .the one on which he fell the previous day.  
  
Rick batted his hand away and began massaging the tight muscles. Ardeth sighed, relaxing under the massage, and Rick said softly, "Nothing. Go back to sleep. No classes today." _And even if there are_, Rick thought, _I'll tell ol' Snakeskin Hafez where he can shove it. You need to rest, little brother_. Ardeth mumbled something, then sighed. The tight muscles relaxed, and Rick patted his shoulder gently, murmuring, "That's right, little brother, go back to sleep. I'll take care of everything today."  
  
The CD player was sitting on 'one.' Rick eased up from his brother's bed and hit 'play.' The haunting melody once more filled the room, but Rick's mind was already jumping ahead to track thirteen. '_The Mystery_.' Yeah, that song was growing more and more appropriate with every day that passed. He sat down in the rocker beside the CD cabinet. He wasn't due at campus until nine am this morning. It wouldn't hurt if he stayed here for a little while and watched over his sleeping brother.  
  
Rick stretched his long legs out, thinking he preferred the nightmare watch to the vigil. He did too many of those already with his brother. The first one, of course, when they were fifteen and sixteen respectively, and Ardeth's life was almost snuffed out before his time. There was the vigil Rick held after Andreas was killed and Ardeth almost died as well. Too many others. As the chieftain, Ardeth was a popular target for their enemies.  
  
But Rick didn't complain about maintaining his vigils through the years. He couldn't, he didn't dare complain. If he complained, he might lose his brother altogether. And that was something that frightened him more than anything else. He couldn't lose Ardeth. He wouldn't lose Ardeth. And anyone who actively tried to take him from Rick, or the rest of the extended Bey-O'Connell family, would pay the price. 


End file.
